Una Verdadera Pasión
by Es un Mundo Inedito
Summary: Kurt es un chico que ama la música con todo su ser pero su padre desaprueba completamente ese ámbito. Blaine está decidido a dedicarse a hacer este arte. Celos, un engaño, la decisión de formar una banda en la escuela y la pasión por la música harán que nazca el amor entre ellos dos, aunque esto implique esconder varios secretos. MPreg.
1. Chapter 1

**Cap****í****tulo 1**

Se acercaba la muestra anual para padres en la Academia Dalton para varones en Westerville, Ohio, una escuela sumamente elegante la cual era reconocida por ser una de las mejores en la zona. Todos los años luego del receso de invierno abrían las puertas de su institución para que aquellas personas que pagaban las matrículas de sus hijos pudieran apreciar las actividades que se hacían durante el período escolar. Este año los directivos buscaban una idea innovadora para mostrar en la exhibición. Surgieron ideas que iban desde un musical hasta un show de talentos pero ninguna logró convencer al director tanto como la idea de formar un grupo de música. Según el director la gran mayoría de los alumnos alguna vez en sus vidas terminan formando una banda con sus amigos o sueñan con estar cantando arriba de un escenario para un gran público, por eso mismo ¿por qué no cumplirles ese sueño a los adolescentes?

El simple hecho de que el profesor estuviera hablando le molestaba a Blaine, un chico moreno de ojos avellana con una gran y hermosa sonrisa, de pelo negro enrulado el cual ocultaba con una gran capa de gel. Historia de la civilización dos no era precisamente una de sus materias favoritas, todos los martes desde que habían comenzado las clases hace dos semanas se repetía la historia: el profesor entraba al salón de clases, saludaba y empezaba a hablar sobre como el Islam fue evolucionando, ese era el momento en que Blaine pretendía anotar lo que el profesor estaba explicando pero en realidad escribía canciones. Tenía un cuaderno dedicado a ellas, había de todo tipo desde baladas hasta canciones de rock y también se podría decir alguna que otra dedicada a alguna película de Disney. Definitivamente cuando terminara la escuela, lo cual no faltaba mucho ya que estaba en su último año, se dedicaría por completo a la música. Al principio a sus padres no les agradaba la idea de que su hijo fuera músico pero al ver la insistencia del moreno terminaron aceptando su decisión y él estaba feliz con ello.

Thad, era el mejor amigo de Blaine desde que iban a kínder, se sentaba con él en todas las clases desde que estaban en primer año de la escuela primaria. Era aquella clase de amigos que cuando te ven concentrado haciendo algo te interrumpen y así fue como Blaine se distrajo cuando sintió como su codo era empujado a causa del molesto de su amigo

-¡Thad!- gritó tan fuerte que el profesor Charles le llamó la atención

\- ¿Algo que quiera comentarnos señor Anderson?

-Disculpe profesor, le estaba pidiendo a mi compañero que me repita lo que acababa de decir usted pero no me escuchó y le tuve que gritar.

-Pero para eso me hubiese preguntado a mí directamente, en vez de estar molestando a su compañero y haciéndome interrumpir la clase

-Lo siento señor, prometo no volverá a repetirse.

-Está bien, continuemos con la lección.

Mientras la clase de historia de la civilización dos continuaba luego de la interrupción, en otra parte de la academia se dictaba Historia de la Civilización uno. Esta era la clase favorita de Kurt. Era un chico pálido de unos ojos que dependiendo la luz eran azules, grises o en alguna que otra ocasión verdes, tenía el pelo castaño perfectamente peinado y amaba historia, no se perdía ninguna clase y si podía adelantaba la lectura para clases posteriores. Tenía una de las mejores clasificaciones en su curso, todavía le faltaba un año para terminar la escuela. Su sueño era trabajar en Broadway y llegar a ser un actor reconocido y ganar muchos premios o si eso no era posible, ser un famoso diseñador de modas y ver sus modelos pasarse por las grandes capitales de la moda como París y Milán pero esto se veía interrumpido por su padre el cual no estaba de acuerdo a lo que quería ser su hijo en un futuro. Para él lo mejor para su niño sería trabajar en la empresa familiar. La familia Hummel era reconocida por su gran cadena de talleres mecánicos en todo Ohio, empresa fundada por el abuelo de Kurt cuando su padre era un niño la cual fue avanzando a través de los años y posicionando a su familia como una de las mejores en ese estado.

-Me olvidé mi libro y tuve que tomar uno de los del armario –le contaba a su mejor amigo Calvin que estaba sentado al lado de él- No está escrito para nada y eso me asombra, usualmente uno en historia resalta lo más importante y resume las cosas para luego estudiar sea más fácil pero este libro no tiene absolutamente nada de eso

-¿No dice a quien le pertenecía? Quizás está escrito el nombre del viejo propietario

-Déjame ver…mmm...un tal Blaine Anderson

-Obviamente tenía que ser de él ¿Cómo no lo supuse antes?- Kurt le dirigió una mirada curiosa a su amigo

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí, es el mejor amigo de mi primo Thad, el que está un año delante de nosotros.

-Sí, sí. Entonces Blaine Anderson.

A los minutos tocó la campana para ir a almorzar, Kurt y Calvin tomaron su fuente con comida y se sentaron en una mesa del comedor junto con Sebastian, él era como un hermano para Kurt ya que sus padres eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo por lo tanto ellos dos se habían criado juntos, compartiendo desde cumpleaños hasta vacaciones por Europa. Sebastian era más o menos del mismo tamaño de Kurt, con ojos verdosos y una sonrisa blanca como la tiza.

-Hola Kurtie, ¿cómo estuvo la clase?

-Seb, cuando éramos chiquitos aceptaba que me dijeras así pero ya tengo 17 años creo que es momento de enterrar ese apodo

-Sí que eres aburrido _Kurtie_-se rió junto a Calvin y Kurt no puedo evitar fulminarlos con la mirada, lo que automáticamente causó que esas carcajadas se convirtieran en silencio.

Mientras almorzaban Thad se acercó a ellos junto con Blaine, Kurt se lo quedó mirando de arriba a abajo como si fuera la cosa más hermosa que hubiera en toda la tierra. Luego de que los primos se saludaran, Thad lo retó por no haber presentado a su amigo con el suyo.

-Kurt, él es Blaine, el holgazán que no resumió el libro de historia que usaste hoy. Y Blaine, él es Kurt mi amigo que tuvo la mala suerte de tomar tu libro porque el tonto se lo olvidó. Hechas las presentaciones formales, les ruego ¡por favor déjenme terminar de comer mi almuerzo!

-Gracias Calvin, yo también te quiero amigo- le dijo sarcásticamente. Calvin le esbozó una sonrisa irónica y siguió comiendo

-Así que tomaste mi libro- de repente le dijo Blaine

-Sí, ¿acaso no te gusta historia? A mí me fascina. Es que no vi nada pero nada escrito en él y me llamó la atención

-Para serte sincero, detesto con todo mi alma historia. En esa hora me dedico a componer canciones hasta que mi querido amigo Thad me interrumpe golpeándome el brazo, distrayéndome y haciendo que el profesor me llame la atención en medio de la clase- le dedicó una mirada como queriendo decirle "en cualquier momento aparecerás muerto en el río y no me arrepentiré de hacerlo"

-¿En serio escribes canciones? Eso suena estupendo

-¿Quién escribe canciones mi amor?- preguntó un chico rubio no tan alto con anteojos gruesos, Chandler era el novio de Kurt desde hacía 4 meses, él lo trataba como si fuera su tesoro más valioso por eso le agarraba unos celos grandes cuando veía que otro chico se le acercaba a su novio. Kurt lo toleraba lo suficiente aunque últimamente se estaba cansando de esa actitud sobreprotectora que tenía con él.

-Chandler, mi vida, no me di cuenta cuando llegaste. Estaba hablando con Blaine, él es el amigo de Thad, el primo de Cal.

-Chandler, _novio_ de Kurt- se presentó dándole la mano a Blaine, la cual no aceptó y en cambio lo miró de mala gana, definitivamente no le había caído bien ese chico. Mientras hacía eso, sintió como sus ojos eran tapados con unas manos que conocía bastante bien.

-Adivina quién soy- la voz conocida por él le susurró en el oído

-Jeremiah- respondió Blaine sin mucho entusiasmo

-¿Qué te pasa bebé que no me saludas con emoción?

-Acabo de salir de historia creo que eso lo explica todo. Ven aquí- lo abrazó y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios- Nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos Thad, Calvin y fue un gusto conocerlos Kurt y Chandler- aunque el primero le había agradado el segundo si era posible no volverlo a ver en su vida sería lo mejor que le podría pasar.

-¿Quiénes eran esos dos melosos que estaban ahí? ¿Son novios? Porque hacen una linda pareja

-Era el amigo del primo de Thad y su novio, nunca los había conocido hasta hoy, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia

-Ah bueno, mejor. Te amo ¿sí?- le puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo besó

-Yo también te amo

Luego del almuerzo se dirigieron a sus últimas clases, mientras estaba en la hora de matemática, Blaine no se podía concentrar en las cuentas y eso que él era bueno en esa materia. Le agradaba el profesor ya que él era uno de los pocos que los dejaba escuchar música en clase con la condición de no hacer disturbios y resolver los ejercicios pero hoy no podía cumplir con la segunda parte del trato. Se había quedado pensando en ese chico de ojos claros que había conocido en la hora del almuerzo, le había caído bien, nunca le había pasado eso con otros chicos, salvo con su novio al cual según su cabeza amaba con toda su alma pero su corazón decía que era sólo una simple muestra de afecto y un gran cariño. Él no podía creer que un chico que no fuera Jeremiah lo mantuviera distraído tanto tiempo y más si se trataba de uno que había conocido hace solamente unas pocas horas. Blaine lo había visto observándolo y él no dudó en hacer lo mismo, el hecho de recordar su tímida sonrisa hizo que se le aparezca una en su cara. "Sólo es una atracción que ya se te va a pasar, quizás ni te lo vuelves a cruzar" se dijo para sus adentros pero el destino no concordaba con ese pensamiento.

_Hola! Bueno esta es mi primera historia que subo a FF, en realidad la primera que subo en general. _

_La empecé a escribir hace unos 2 años y medio y aún no la terminé pero ya me falta poco. Por ahora tengo casi 30 capítulos listos. _

_Los primeros quizás no son muy entretenidos pero prometo que será una buena historia. _

_Como regalo de bienvenida les voy a dejar otro capítulo más. Me encantaría saber sus opiniones._

_Nos leemos!_

_Katu _


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap****í****tulo 2**

Blaine acostumbraba a hacer boxeo una vez en la semana en el gimnasio de la academia, desde que había sido atacado por unos alumnos de la escuela rival a Dalton su padre lo había inscripto para que haga ese deporte así saber defenderse en el caso que le volviera a suceder eso. Esa tarde mientras practicaba un chico de más o menos de la altura de él, con cabello negro se puso a ejercitar con los aparatos del gimnasio mientras escuchaba música y cantaba, Blaine no pudo evitar escucharlo y eso le llamó la atención, por eso al terminar su entrenamiento se acercó a hablarle

-Disculpa, pero no pude evitar escucharte cantar. Lo haces bastante bien, me llamo Blaine Anderson

-Oh, mmm gracias, supongo. Soy Nick Duval, aunque me guste cantar lo que adoro es tocar el bajo, desde pequeño que practico y la verdad es que lo amo.

\- Amo cantar, nunca estudié porque no quise pero bueno las paredes de mi baño me dijeron que están muy a gusto con mi voz- ambos se rieron- ¿Te gustaría ir a tomar algo fresco? Porque supongo que después del entrenamiento debes estar muerto de sed al igual que yo

-La verdad que sí, estoy con demasiada sed que me tomaría hasta el agua de la lluvia si pudiera- volvieron a reírse- sólo vamos a arreglarnos porque dudo que quieras ir todo transpirado luego del entrenamiento, además no creo que nos quieran vender nada estando en estas condiciones. Si nos dejan pasar como estamos sería puro milagro

-Tienes toda la razón

Cuando se terminaron de cambiar salieron rumbo a la cafetería que quedaba a dos cuadras del instituto. Al sentarse se acercó el mesero, un chico con rasgos asiáticos un poco más alto que Nick, a tomarles la orden. Cuando volvió con sus jugos de naranja recién exprimidos y con mucho hielo no pudo impedir quedarse hablando con ellos al notar que traían el uniforme de gimnasia de Dalton. El mesero llamado Wes, concurría a la academia, era de segundo año, le gustaba tocar la guitarra y trabajaba medio tiempo en la cafetería para ahorrar un poco de dinero para la universidad y un viaje que estaba planeando con su novia para cuando ambos se graduaran el año siguiente. Wes tuvo que volver al trabajo sino se lo descontarían de su paga, lo que no le convenía para nada. No se fue sin antes pasarse el número telefónico con los otros dos, así cuando ellos terminaran de entrenar le avisarían y él los esperaría con dos grandes copas de jugo o gaseosa según ellos quisieran.

Al otro día la escuela estaba revolucionada, en la cartelera de actividades y en toda la instalación estaban pegadas las invitaciones a las audiciones para la banda próxima a formarse en Dalton. Las mismas se realizarían al día siguiente luego de la finalización de las clases normales. Aquellos que tuvieran práctica de alguna de las actividades extracurriculares serían justificados si decidían ir a probarse y faltar a sus respectivos entrenamientos.

Blaine estaba en su casillero pensando en Kurt, no se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza desde que lo había visto en la entrada con Chandler besándose. Le resultaba difícil eliminar la imagen de ellos dos uniendo sus labios, notando como Chandler más que besarlo parecía que iba a succionarle la cara al pobre de su novio, en cambio cuando Kurt era el que empezaba a besarlo se veía que eran besos delicados como se distinguía a lo lejos que así era él. Estaba tan enfocado en ese hecho que no notó cuando Thad se le puso al lado y le empezó a comentar las noticias que estaban circulando por todo el colegio, se había quedado tan anonadado con la demostración de amor de los otros dos que ni cuenta se dio de los carteles de colores desparramados por el edificio.

-¿Me estás escuchando Blaine Devon Anderson? Blaine…Blaine… ¡Blaine!- le dio un puñetazo en su brazo hasta que el otro reaccionó

-¿Por qué siempre demostrándome cuanto me quieres pegándome? ¿Hace falta tanta violencia? Te recuerdo que esta es una escuela que tiene tolerancia cero al abuso escolar, que sea gay y que te conozca desde que éramos niños no significa que tienes el derecho de pegarme, eso es discriminación Thadeus y no lo soportaré una vez más. He dicho

-Si serás idiota Blaine pero a pesar de tu estupidez, que ya no tiene solución, te sigo queriendo y además te voy a decir algo: primero, te pegué porque no me estás escuchando no porque seas gay, sabes que lo acepto completamente y yo sabía antes que tú que lo eras, así que no me vengas con sermones; segundo, hace días que estás medio distraído y no prestas atención y eso me saca de mis casillas y tercero, mientras andabas por la nube de valencia pensando en anda a saber qué, te estaba contando lo de la banda que están pensando formar los directivos que de seguro ni habrás notado la cantidad de carteles que hay por todos lados indicándolo. Por fin los amargados tomaron una buena decisión.

-¿En serio una banda? Eso es… es… totalmente asombroso- empezó a saltar alrededor de su amigo como si fuera un perro tratando de agarrar la comida que tiene su dueño en su mano- yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero, vamos Thad anótame, ¿me vas a dejar ir a audicionar Thad? ¿Sí? ¿Sí?

-Blaine, cálmate te lo pido por favor. Pareces un perro saltando alrededor mío y me das vergüenza. A veces me pregunto que habré hecho yo en mi otra vida para merecer esto. En el contrato de amistad que firmamos hace años no venía incluida la cláusula "amigo especial parecido a un perro"

-Thad ¿de cuál contrato hablas?- lo miró confundido

-Olvídalo Blaine, cosas mías. Volviendo al tema, yo creo que si no te conociera no hubiese venido hasta tu casillero a avisarte sobre las audiciones, así que ahora vas, te anotas, audicionas y a mí me dejas en paz ¿te parece?

-¡Sí! ¡Te amo amigo! Te juro que si no fueras heterosexual te besaría en este preciso momento, es más lo voy a hacer

-Ni se te ocurra Anderson- lo amenazó- lo llegas a hacer y tu Blaineconda muere ¿escuchaste bien? Además, para besar a alguien tienes al lagarto de tu novio, que creo yo no le agradaría la idea de vernos besando.

-Me cansé de escucharte-le dijo al mismo tiempo que cerraba su locker- Mejor me voy a anotar en la lista de las audiciones, nos vemos luego.

Mientras él se dirigía a anotarse en la hoja enganchada sobre la cartelera de actividades en otra parte del colegio Calvin le comentaba la noticia a Kurt y a Sebastian que estaban sentados platicando sobre las actividades que iban a realizar con sus familias el fin de semana. Los Hummel y los Smythe acostumbraban a ir una vez al mes al club a jugar golf los padres y las madres a las cartas mientras que los muchachos se entretenían practicando tenis aunque usualmente el que entrenaba era Sebastian mientras Kurt se quedaba sentado en las escaleras leyendo el suplemento de Vogue, disfrutando del sol y de la compañía de buena música.

-¿Se enteraron de las noticias?- preguntó Calvin con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Lo de las audiciones Cal?- el chico asintió con su cabeza- La verdad que me encantaría audicionar pero si mi padre se llegara a enterar voy a terminar colgado sobre el techo de la casa y sabes perfectamente que la mía tiene dos pisos y que yo le tengo pavor a las alturas. No me quiero arriesgar a sufrir eso.

-Pero Kurtie- el castaño miró a Sebastian de mala manera- digo Kurt, prometo trabajar en eso- el chico nombrado le devolvió una sonrisa- sabes que te gusta cantar y que tienes una voz preciosa que nadie más tiene, inténtalo. Con probar no pierdes nada, quizás quedarás colgado sobre el tejado de tu gran casa pero no tendrás el cargo de conciencia de "que hubiese pasado si audicionaba".

-Es que también lo tendría que consultar con Chandler

-No tienes nada que consultar con él, Kurt. Aunque pareciera que últimamente es tu novio el que te organiza la vida, la única persona que tiene que tomar las decisiones sobre lo que haces eres tú Kurt, nadie más

-¿Sabes qué Seb? Tienes toda la razón, voy a audicionar. Aunque sufra las consecuencias de hacer enojar a mi padre o a Chandler, es mi vida y yo la controlo. Bueno en realidad controlo algunas cosas hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad pero ahora no viene al caso. Mañana me presentaré a la audición y no importa nada más.

-Bien dicho amigo- lo felicitó Calvin que había escuchado atentamente toda la conversación entre Sebastian y Kurt

-Sí, solo un pequeño gran detalle

-¿Ahora qué?- le preguntó Sebastian con el ceño fruncido

-Esto no sale de aquí ¿entendieron?- los otros dos asintieron- además no tengo canción

-De eso no te preocupes pequeño retoño, yo tengo la canción perfecta para que toquemos

-Toquemos me suena a manada, ¿acaso Sebastian Smythe va a probar suerte?

-Así es mi amigo

-No dejas de sorprenderme nunca. ¿Y tú Calvin?

-No, yo paso en esto. Prefiero que los directivos se deslumbren con sus habilidades y no salgan espantados con las mías. Creo yo que si me llegan a oír pensarán seriamente en no renovarme la matrícula el próximo año

Los amigos se rieron ante el comentario del otro chico castaño. Luego se despidieron hasta el final de la jornada escolar donde se encontrarían para volver juntos a sus casas como solían hacerlo desde que habían empezado la escuela secundaria.

Esa tarde, luego del entrenamiento de Nick en el cual se le había unido Blaine, se encontraban en Lima Bean, la cafetería donde trabajaba Wes, para tomar su bebida refrescante y conversar un poco entre ellos tres. Wes terminaba su trabajo diez minutos después de que los otros dos muchachos arribaran al local, por lo tanto tenían tiempo de platicar y conocerse un poco más. El moreno les comentó que iba a audicionar al día siguiente, por suerte Nick también se había inscripto para tocar el bajo y Wes para tocar la guitarra. Blaine estaba contento de que sus nuevos amigos audicionaran, quizás en el caso de no tener suerte los tres se podrían juntar y formar su propia banda. Esa idea les agradaba a los muchachos, pero tratarían de entrar en la banda del colegio. Quizás la suerte se pondría de su lado y le cumpliría el sueño a ellos y quien no dice a otros más, todo eso se vería en la tarde del otro día.

_Hasta acá el capítulo dos. _

_Como me parece que los primeros dos capítulos son medio aburridos y no dicen demasiado voy a subir también el 3! _

_Así que nos estamos leyendo!_

_Katu _


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap****í****tulo 3**

Nick no había dormido durante toda la noche, mitad por las ansias de audicionar y mitad por quedarse practicando su parte de la canción con el bajo, todo tenía que salir perfecto esa tarde. Desde chico que le había gustado tocar ese instrumento, se había enamorado del bajo cuando tenía tan sólo 8 años cuando escuchó a su padre practicar unas notas junto a su tío. Su familia siempre había estado metida en el ámbito de la música, así que se alegraron cuando el pequeño les dijo que lo inscribieran en clases de bajo pero su padre fue el encargado de enseñarle sobre el instrumento. Quedar en el grupo musical de la academia sería un sueño realidad, no pretendía llegar lejos, porque era una banda de una escuela, obviamente no tocarían en grandes lugares, pero todos los grandes artistas empezaban siendo minúsculas bandas formadas con amigos, así que ¿Por qué no soñar un rato?

Wes estaba tan nervioso que cada vez que se ponía a ensayar se olvidaba los acordes y se desesperaba, antes de cometer alguna locura, como por ejemplo tratar de romper su preciada guitarra, decidió llamar a Blaine, con el cual había acordado de hacer la audición junto a Nick, cada quien iba a practicar en su casa y a primera hora de la mañana se juntarían a ensayar la canción. Pero a Wes no le estaba resultando tan fácil, cuando llegó su amigo a su casa era medio tarde pero le alegró que lo haya ayudado. Tener su compañía lo relajaba y le brindaba la confianza necesaria para tocar a la tarde siguiente. Al no estar los padres del moreno en su casa y sabiendo que de seguro terminarían de ensayar pasada la medianoche, decidió quedarse a dormir en lo del asiático, además estar al lado de alguien le impedía pensar en esos ojos color azul que tanto le habían llamado la atención.

-¿Me escuchas Blaine?

-Oh, sí, disculpa Wes

-¿En qué pensabas? Si se puede saber

-En lo feliz que estoy por hacer algo que en verdad me gusta

-¿Crees que lo haremos bien?

-Lo haremos fenomenal. Wes, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- el otro chico asintió con la cabeza- sé que hace muy poco nos conocemos y eso pero no conozco a nadie más que esté en pareja, bueno sí, está Thad mi mejor amigo pero él no cuenta en este caso. Quizás sea una pregunta personal pero es que hace días me está rondando en la cabeza

-Ve al grano Blaine

-Lo siento, ¿alguna vez pensaste en otra persona desde que tienes novia?

-Nunca me pasó algo así, no tengo otros ojos más que para Anne. Ella es la luz de mis ojos, creo que nunca me separaría de ella, no podría imaginarme un día sin saber de su vida. Simplemente la amo. ¿Pensaba que estabas enamorado de Jeremiah? ¿Era ese su nombre no?

-Sí, así se llama. Es que últimamente tengo muchas dudas sobre él, además ha estado actuando extraño. Por ejemplo, antes me llamaba todos los días y ahora si me contesta el teléfono es de milagro. Súmale también que hace poco conocí a un chico realmente hermoso, aunque sólo una vez hemos hablado es como que me flechó y para variar tiene novio. Y no te imaginas la clase de novio que tiene, un sobreprotector que no lo deja respirar.

-Quizás sea un buen momento de renacer el amor con Jeremiah y olvidarte del otro chico o quizás deberías terminar con él y tomarte un respiro y disfrutar de tu juventud. Falta poco para que te gradúes, deberías aprovechar estos meses antes de entrar en la universidad y cuando estés allí encontrar un nuevo amor. Pero todo puede suceder, puede ser que encuentres otro chico este año y seas muy feliz con él. Solamente el destino decidirá eso.

-Tienes razón Wes, gracias. A nuestra pequeña amistad le veo un gran futuro

-Gracias a ti, si no hubieses venido en este momento no estaría tan calmado. Ahora a dormir porque nos espera un gran día hoy

La mañana siguiente había llegado; Wes, Blaine y Nick habían acordado verse en el salón de música unos minutos antes de que empezaran las clases normales para ensayar la canción que tocarían a la tarde. Mientras estaban en su mundo cantando, Kurt acompañado de Calvin y Sebastian, pasó junto a la puerta, la cual permanecía cerrada y se detuvo a escuchar a los chicos que estaban ahí adentro. Al oírlos le agarró un ataque de nervios, miró a Sebastian con preocupación pero su amigo le dirigió una sonrisa y le dijo que no tenía de qué preocuparse ya que ellos habían ensayado varias veces y les había salido perfecto y que de seguro los muchachos metidos en ese salón no quedarían. Con esas palabras Kurt pudo relajarse un poco pero no del todo, le había quedado grabada la voz del cantante, era realmente bueno y él no podía competir con eso. Además la tarde del día anterior no había sido buena. Cuando le contó a Chandler su plan de audicionar el muchacho de anteojos gruesos se había enojado con él.

_Flashback _

-¿Por qué lo quieres hacer?

-Me gusta cantar y lo sabes

-Sí, pero si llegaras a quedar eso implicaría que tendrías que pasar tiempo con otros muchachos y no nos veríamos. Además quizás tus compañeros de banda quieran aprovecharse de ti y yo no lo podría tolerar

-Chandler, todavía no audicioné y ya me estás incluyendo en la banda. Con probar no pierdo nada, además si llego a quedar puede ser que todos mis compañeros sean heterosexuales.

-Escuché que Anderson va a audicionar

-¿Quién es Anderson?

-Blaine, el amigo del primo de Calvin, con el que estabas hablando hace un par de días

-Pero fue una sola vez y ¿qué tiene si él queda?

-Que él sí es gay, Kurt

-Chandler, antes de hacer suposiciones mejor veo como me irá mañana. Luego hablamos

-Está bien, adiós bebé, te amo

-Adiós- le colgó sin responderle el te amo que le había dedicado. Realmente ya estaba cansado de pedirle permiso para hacer las cosas que él quería además de sus constantes reacciones de celos sobre personas que recientemente conocía. Tendría que hacer algo con su novio, ya no toleraba más esta relación pero en ese momento lo único que le preocupaba era realizar bien la audición.

_Fin Flashback_

Durante la jornada escolar Kurt no podía concentrarse sus pensamientos se dirigían a lo que podría pasar durante la tarde. Le emocionaba la idea de ser parte de una banda, sería algo magnífico, además podría gastar sus energías en otra cosa y le serviría de distracción. Repasaba la canción dentro de su mente, Sebastian le había dicho que había encontrado la hoja de la canción tirada sobre el suelo de su aula de historia de la civilización el día martes luego del almuerzo y le pareció buena, además ya venía con los acordes para poder tocarla tranquilamente. Realmente Kurt tenía miedo que le saliera mal la presentación pero al ser un número original nadie la conocía y si algo fallaba no se darían cuenta.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y Sebastian no sabía qué hacer para que su amigo dejara de dar vueltas en el auditorio. Habían estado practicando la canción la tarde de ayer, en la mañana de ese día y en la hora del almuerzo. Pero ahora era el momento de la verdad, ya no había chance de equivocarse. Estaba tan sofocado que decidió ir a tomar aire fresco, con tal primero tocarían dos bandas antes que ellos, cuando estaba por salir se chocó con Blaine, ambos se miraron apenados y se quedaron en silencio por un rato sonrojándose.

-Hey- le dijo Blaine

-Hey… ¿Vas a audicionar?

-Sí, somos los primeros- mostrándole a Nick y a Wes que estaban detrás de él, los cuales el castaño no había notado por divagar en su mundo que ahora se había tornado avellana, negro y con mucho gel- Ellos son Nick y Wes- ambos chicos le saludaron con la mano- muchachos él es Kurt, un conocido mío- el chico pálido les dirigió una tímida sonrisa

-Fue un gusto chicos, me voy a tomar un poco de aire porque no voy a poder soportar la presión de escuchar a las demás bandas. Rómpanse una pierna, nos vemos luego.

-Está bien Kurt, ve…y suerte para ti también.

Le susurró un pequeño "gracias" y cuando se alejó soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué había sentido tanta atracción por alguien que recién conocía y que sólo había cruzado un par de palabras? ¿Qué tenían esos ojos en los que ya se había perdido anteriormente? Salió fuera del auditorio pero no se distanció demasiado del lugar ya que al saber que era el moreno quien audicionaba primero, la curiosidad lo vencía más que a los nervios.

Adentro de la sala se encontraban los directivos y los muchachos preparados para salir a escena.

-Blaine Anderson, Nick Duval y Wesley Montgomery, al escenario por favor- anunció el director

Los chicos suspiraron y subieron al escenario más preparados que nunca, era momento de dejar todos los miedos a un lado y ponerle garra a lo que habían estado ensayando durante la tarde del día anterior y a la mañana.

-Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson, voy a cantar y me acompañarán Nick Duval-señalándolo- en el bajo y Wesley Montgomery-apuntando a su otro compañero- en la guitarra. Tocaremos una canción original, escrita por quien les habla. Espero que la disfruten.

Empezaron a tocar, Blaine el cual estaba de espaldas empezó a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la música y luego se giró para empezar a cantar

**_-Quiero saber qu_****_é_****_ me pasa, te pregunto qu_****_é_****_ me pasa y no sabes que contestarme porque, claro, de seguro te mare_****_é_****_ con mis idas y vueltas te cans_****_é_****_ con mi c_****_á_****_mara lenta. Y aunque trato nunca puedo apurar mi decisi_****_ó_****_n_**\- Kurt, quien se había quedado detrás de la puerta del auditorio escuchando a la banda, sabía que esa canción la había escuchado en otro momento ese mismo día pero no se acordaba donde**_\- En el preciso momento en que todo va cambiando para m_****_í_****_, en ese instante te aseguro que alguna se_****_ñ_****_al te di pero no me escuchaste, tal vez sin intenci_****_ó_****_n de tu parte. Puede ser un poco d_****_é_****_bil el sonido de mi voz_**-mientras el castaño se debatía sobre donde había oído a esa banda, Blaine bailaba alrededor del escenario disfrutando el momento**_\- _****_¡_****_Au! Una ma_****_ñ_****_ana te ver_****_é_****_ llegar y descubrir_****_é_****_ que yo s_****_ó_****_lo ya no estoy mejor, y te pedir_****_é_****_ que me acompa_****_ñ_****_es a donde en verdad no s_****_é_****_. Dime que s_****_í_****_, mi_****_é_****_nteme. Podr_****_í_****_a ser que al final rompiste el cristal en m_****_í_****_, podr_****_í_****_a pasar que me hagas hablar. Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal_**-la cabeza de Kurt no paraba de maquinar acerca de esa voz, lo que menos se acordaba en ese momento era que Blaine estaba arriba del escenario, mientras tanto el morocho seguía moviéndose al ritmo de la música, lo estaba aprovechando ya que no sabía cuándo podría ser la próxima vez que estuviera así- **_Siento que debo encontrarte y sin embargo paso el tiempo y_****_é_****_ndome hacia m_****_í_****_ mismo, a mi centro que jam_****_á_****_s encontrar_****_é_****_. Yo quisiera tenerte y tratarte de modo decente pero ves que ya no puedo despegar de mi papel._**\- el chico de rizos giraba alrededor de sus amigos quienes estaban contentos de cómo estaba el curso de su audición- **_Deber_****_é_****_ tranquilizarme y jugar al juego que me propones. Bajo la guardia, te recibo y me abrigo de tu piel. El destino me ha dado corazones desequilibrados, tu palabra me nivela y detiene mi caer_**-Kurt desde afuera se seguía debatiendo su cuestionamiento**_-_****_¡_****_Au! Una ma_****_ñ_****_ana te ver_****_é_****_ llegar y descubrir_****_é_****_ que yo s_****_ó_****_lo ya no estoy mejor, y te pedir_****_é_****_ que me acompa_****_ñ_****_es a donde en verdad no s_****_é_****_, dime que s_****_í_****_, mi_****_é_****_nteme. Podr_****_í_****_a ser que al final rompiste el cristal en m_****_í_****_, podr_****_í_****_a pasar que me hagas hablar. Yo creo que tienes el don de curar este mal. _****_¡_****_Es un solo! _****_¡_****_Es la guitarra de Wesley!_** – El chico asiático se acercó al frente del escenario y empezó a tocar esa parte. Blaine había adecuado la canción para que sus dos amigos también pudieran brillar en la audición. En la puerta del auditorio, el chico de ojos claros empezó a memorizar todas las cosas que había hecho en el día, estaba cerca de aclarar sus dudas- **_Podr_****_í_****_a ser que al final rompiste el cristal en m_****_í_****_, abriste mi piel que estaba tan mal, quebraste el silencio que me hizo alejar. Quiz_****_á_****_s seas t_****_ú_****_ quien me haga regresar. Intuyo que sabes la forma mejor y tienes el don que requiere curar este mal_**\- terminaron la canción saltando alrededor del escenario acompañados de saltos de aquellas personas que estaban en ese mismo lugar, ganándose los aplausos y gritos de ellos. Al final todo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que esperaban. Cuando se terminó la presentación, Kurt empezó a relacionar todo lo ocurrido y descubrió que era lo que tanto había estado pensando en esos escasos segundos.

-¡Blaine era el que estaba ensayando esa canción esta mañana! Es demasiado bueno, no creo que vayamos a quedar, debería decirle a Sebastian que no audicionemos

_Hola mis queridos lectores!_

_Les traigo el capítulo 3. Es una historia con mucha música. En este capítulo se cantó __**Don**__ de __**Miranda!**__ En aquellos en los que haya alguna canción voy a subir su respectiva versión a mi Tumblr el cual se encuentra en mi Biografía. Busquen el #Una Verdadera Pasión y podrán encontrar la canción del capítulo._

_Espero que en verdad les guste esta historia, me lleva tiempo escribirla. No sé si tendré días específicos de actualización pero voy a tratar de subir por lo menos una o dos veces por semana. Estoy haciendo curso de verano en la facultad y llego casi a la medianoche cansada pero la verdad que hace tiempo que quería subir esta historia. Creo que la empecé a escribir en Julio/ Agosto del 2013 y recién ahora la publico. No quiero que termine Glee y yo sin haber mostrado al mundo mi historia. _

_Espero no colgar con esto._

_Nos leemos pronto!_

_Con amor, Katu! _


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hola lectores! Aunque no haya tenido ningún follow, favorite o review sé que varios han leído esta historia así que quise regalarles el capítulo 4. En mi opinión me gustó bastante escribirlo, es una de mis favoritos. _**

**_No los interrumpo más y los dejo con la lectura :D_**

**Cap****í****tulo 4**

Los chicos habían quedado satisfechos con su audición. El simple hecho de que todos hubiesen terminado bailando junto a ellos los hacía ponerse contentos. Blaine salió fuera del auditorio para tomar un poco de aire ya que estar allí arriba lo había hecho perder mucho oxígeno pero había valido la pena cada centímetro cúbico que se había ido. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con Kurt, no pudieron evitar quedarse mirando a los ojos. Entre ellos era notoria la energía extraña que fluía cada vez que se encontraban. El moreno se había perdido en las profundidades de sus orbes hasta que cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo y lamentablemente decidió romper ese vínculo tan hermoso que se había creado.

-¿Te toca audicionar?

-Falta una banda más- le respondió sonrojándose- pero creo que me retiraré. Escuché su presentación desde aquí y su ensayo hoy en la sala de música y la verdad es que no tengo mucho que competir con ustedes. Son muy buenos-dijo con un tono triste

-Gracias por el cumplido. Pero puede ser que no quedemos. Inténtalo Kurt, no te imaginas lo sensacional que es estar parado ahí arriba y sentir como la música te recorre las venas. Sólo hazlo y verás de qué te hablo

-Es que no sé… además vamos a hacer una canción que Sebastian se encontró tirada en el aula donde cursa historia, nadie la conoce y eso me da miedo. Aunque a decir verdad quien la escribió tiene talento

-¿Cómo se llama la canción?

-"Tu juego"- le respondió mirando hacia abajo

-Yo escribí una canción que se llama así- de pronto empezó a recordar el día que Thad lo había interrumpido en la clase de historia, él acababa de darle los últimos detalles cuando su amigo lo golpeó provocando que la hoja cayera al piso y olvidándose de recogerla después- Espera, ¿de casualidad esa canción trata sobre un engaño?, si es así la canción va a ser furor ahí adentro.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Te presento al compositor de esa canción- el niño se le quedó mirando sorprendido y apenado a la vez, estaban usando una canción de su "competencia" para audicionar

-¡Ay no! ¡Qué vergüenza! Con más razón deberíamos no presentarnos, es tu canción y la estamos usando. Ya mismo le digo a Sebastian que no vamos a audicionar

-Tranquilo Kurt- tomándolo de los hombros y mirándolo, aunque el otro se encontraba con la cabeza agachada porque no podía verlo a los ojos de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento- usa mi canción, yo no le diré a nadie, ni tampoco me voy a enfadar contigo o con Sebastian por tomarla ¿Sí? Al contrario, quiero que subas allí arriba y me hagas quedar como un buen compositor y si llegas a quedar no va a ser por la canción sino por tu voz y tu talento, si les gusta mi canción me sentiré orgulloso de que alguna de mis creaciones le haya gustado a alguien, aunque eso ya se cumplió- Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el comentario-Aunque hemos hablado pocas veces quiero que hagas esto por mí ¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo Blaine. Haré que te sientas orgulloso de tu canción. Gracias- le sonrió tímidamente y el otro chico se la devolvió

-Ahora ve, que de seguro allá estarán por terminar los otros. Yo mientras me voy a buscar a mi novio para contarle como me ha ido- Kurt se estaba dirigiendo para el auditorio pero la voz de Blaine hizo que se detuviera y lo mirara- Lo harás bien, confío en ti.

Cuando cruzó la puerta suspiró y tomó las palabras del moreno como si fuera algo sagrado que si no cumplía sería penado de por vida. ¿Cómo ese chico le hacía poner su mundo de cabeza en un segundo cuando el único que debería causarle eso era su novio? Mientras Kurt se preparaba para su presentación, Blaine recorría el patio feliz luego de su audición en busca de su novio. Lo que menos pensó era que iba a encontrárselo junto a un árbol besándose con un alumno de otro curso. El mundo se le vino abajo cuando vio esa imagen, Jeremiah en brazos de otra persona que no fuera él disfrutando de sus besos.

-¡Jeremiah!- al oírlo, el rubio inmediatamente se despegó del otro

-¡Blaine! No es lo que parece, él me besó primero ¿no tenías una audición hoy?

-¡Eso es mentira!- esbozó el chico con el cual hace unos minutos Jeremiah se estaba acurrucando

-Sí, tuve mi audición y venía a contarte como me había ido y me encuentro con esto. No lo puedo creer.

En el auditorio, luego de varios ejercicios de respiración y tratando de acordarse como hacerlo, Kurt estaba parado frente a los directivos, a punto de hacer algo que nunca en su vida pensó que iba a suceder.

-Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, voy a cantar y Sebastian Smythe- aquel chico hizo una seña con la mano- me acompañará tocando el teclado y dándole ritmo con la computadora- la música empezó a sonar en el auditorio.

Mientras tanto en el patio Blaine seguía procesando todo lo que había ocurrido.

-Pensé que me amabas Jeremiah

-Es que yo…

-**_Que tonto que fui, que tarde ca_****_í_****_. Como me mentiste_**

-**_Como te cre_****_í_**\- cantaba Kurt en el auditorio

-**_Parece que es f_****_á_****_cil para ti hacerle a cualquiera lo mismo que a m_****_í_****_. Me hiciste pensar que me ibas a amar, que me adorar_****_í_****_as_**-Blaine se dirigía a Jeremiah con enojo

-**_Y ahora te vas_**\- cantaba el castaño mientras se empezaba a mover alrededor del escenario

-**_Pedir_****_á_****_s hablar, te disculpar_****_á_****_s, llorar_****_á_****_s un poco y te marchar_****_á_****_s. Yo voy a decir que no, que no te disculpes. _****_¿_****_No ves que me humilla que me pidas de rodillas por favor?_**\- le cantaba el moreno al rubio descargando su rabia

-**_Comprendo que tu juego, cubrirte tras un velo, provoca sensaci_****_ó_****_n ambigua en m_****_í_****_. Hazme un favor ahora, si no es verdad no llores. Al menos se algo honesta en el final_**\- Kurt empezaba a sentir la música corriendo por su cuerpo

-**_Si est_****_á_****_s hablando en serio, prefiero que te apures, quedemos en no vernos pero ya_**\- sentía que la canción que había compuesto hace pocos días decía exactamente como se sentía en ese momento

-**_No puedo soportarlo al fin me est_****_á_****_s dejando, quisiera irme antes de llorar_**\- estando ahí parado le hacía sentir nuevas sensaciones que nunca pensó tener- **_Conversar as_****_í_****_ me pone muy mal, nos miro de afuera, me salgo de m_****_í_****_._**

-**_Y mientras los dos hablamos de m_****_á_****_s empiezo a olvidarte y empiezo a pensar. Qu_****_é_****_ triste se ve, qu_****_é_****_ poco cordial que te hagas la m_****_á_****_rtir, que quieras hablar de que en realidad no es que no me amas pero la mentira te cansa de m_****_á_****_s_**\- cantaba sintiendo cada una de las palabras de su canción

-**_Comprendo que tu juego, cubrirte tras un velo, provoca sensaci_****_ó_****_n ambigua en m_****_í_****_. Hazme un favor ahora, si no es verdad no llores. Al menos se algo honesta en el final. Si est_****_á_****_s hablando en serio prefiero que te apures, quedemos en no vernos pero ya, no puedo soportarlo, al fin me est_****_á_****_s dejando. Quisiera irme antes de llorar_**\- el chico de ojos claros se deslizaba sobre el escenario como si toda su vida lo hubiese hecho, Blaine tenía toda la razón con lo que le había dicho

-**_Por favor, deb_****_í_****_ suponerlo yo. De tarde cuando llamaste sent_****_í_****_ que me dejar_****_í_****_as hoy. Pero no, no es hoy la primera vez. Hace ya bastante tiempo que espero que llegue este momento. _****_¿_****_Sabes qu_****_é_****_? No voy a dejarte ir, no voy a dejar que todo resulte tan f_****_á_****_cil para ti. Tratar_****_é_****_ besarte antes de partir, haciendo a un lado tu pelo y acerc_****_á_****_ndote hacia m_****_í_**\- lo tomó a Jeremiah y lo acercó hacia él pero antes de unir sus labios en un último beso lo apartó bruscamente

-**_Comprendo que tu juego, cubrirte tras un velo provoca sensaci_****_ó_****_n ambigua en m_****_í_****_. Hazme un favor ahora, si no es verdad no llores. Al menos se algo honesta en el final. Si est_****_á_****_s hablando en serio prefiero que te apures, quedemos en no vernos pero ya_** \- definitivamente sentía la melodía recorrer sus venas, nunca se había sentido tan vivo

-**_No puedo soportarlo, al fin me est_****_á_****_s dejando. Quisiera irme antes de llorar_**\- se acercó hacia su ahora ex novio, con la canción había quedado en claro que ya no quería saber nada más con él- Adiós Jeremiah- se dio media vuelta y se fue.

-¡Blaine!- le gritó el otro chico pero no hizo nada para ir a buscarlo

En el auditorio Kurt no podía creer lo que había vivido arriba del escenario, sintiendo la música de una forma tan increíble que no lo dejaba respirar. Había sido una de las mejores cosas que le había pasado en su vida. Comprendía totalmente las palabras que le había dicho Blaine cuando quiso retirarse de la audición, además la canción había sido perfecta y los directivos habían quedado fascinados con la performance de los dos alumnos. El castaño abrazó a su amigo y luego que aquel le susurrara un "te dije que todo saldría bien" bajó emocionado del escenario y fue en busca de Blaine para agradecerle tanto por su consejo como por la canción. Pero el castaño no tuvo que recorrer mucho ya que el otro muchacho se encontraba sentado apoyado contra la pared del auditorio con sus rodillas flexionadas con su cabeza apoyada en ellas. Kurt pudo notar que no se encontraba bien, vio como lágrimas le recorrían la cara y oyó los sollozos que emitía. Dudó en acercarse pero al recordar como lo había ayudado hacía unos minutos atrás decidió acompañarlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Blaine?- el chico de ojos avellanas lo miró con tristeza, en sus ojos se notaba que estaba herido, Kurt sintió la necesidad de abrazarlo pero se contuvo ya que no sabía cómo podría reaccionar.

-Sí, no te preocupes Kurt. No me pasó nada- el chico sabía que le estaba mintiendo pero en vez de irse y dejarlo solo prefirió quedarse y consolarlo

-Blaine, sé cuando una persona me está mintiendo y tú lo estás haciendo en este momento-poniéndole una mano en el brazo y susurrándole- déjame ayudarte, tú lo has hecho hace unos instantes conmigo, en serio

El moreno no pudo evitar abrazarlo y que se le salieran más lágrimas de las que ya había derramado. Kurt se quedó inmóvil ante la acción del otro chico y cuando salió de su estado de shock, reaccionó y lo abrazó más fuerte. No podía evitar sentirse consternado por lo que le estaba pasando al otro aunque no supiera la razón de por qué estaba así. Entonces Blaine se despegó del cuerpo del otro muchacho, lo miró por unos escasos segundos y dirigió su mirada hacia el piso.

-Cu-cu-cuando terminé de- tomó un poco de aire para poder calmar los sollozos que no le dejaban hablar- cuando terminé de hablar contigo fui a buscar a Jeremiah-tomó otro poco de aire- y lo encontré en el patio besándose con otro chico- Kurt quedó pasmado ante la confesión del otro. No le salían palabras para poder consolarlo y eso hacía que se sienta inútil lo cual le frustraba.

-Blaine, no se merece tus lágrimas. Guárdatelas, úsalas para otra ocasión, una buena , como quedar dentro de la banda- el moreno le dirigió una sonrisa y eso hizo sentir a Kurt bien- él ya se arrepentirá de haber perdido a una persona como tú. Con lo poco que nos conocemos me di cuenta que eres una gran persona. Seguro que tú eras mucho para él. Ya conseguirás a alguien que en verdad te aprecie como lo vales.

-En verdad muchas gracias Kurt

-No, gracias a ti, Blaine. Sin tu consejo no podría haberme subido a ese escenario y cantado como lo hice. Fuiste tú el que me dio ánimo para seguir adelante. Además, déjame decirte algo, la canción le gustó a los directivos, en verdad-Blaine se rió levemente

-¿Entonces todo salió bien?-el castaño asintió junto con una sonrisa- te dije que era mágico estar allí.

-Y tenías razón-dudó por un minuto lo que le iba a pedir- ¿te puedo abrazar?

-Yo no veo la razón de no hacerlo-la cara del chico pálido tomó un color escarlata e inmediatamente lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo cálido, no era incómodo, ambos estaban a gusto junto con la compañía del otro. Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo mi amor?- Chandler había aparecido y roto la conexión que se había formado entre los otros dos muchachos- Yo tenía entendido que tenías una audición. Fui al auditorio y al no verte le pregunté a Sebastian dónde estabas y me dijo que habías salido pero no pensé encontrarte así.

-Estaba ayudando a Blaine que estaba mal- Kurt le explicó medio enojado, el rubio no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de odio al chico sentado junto a su novio.

-No parece que estuviera mal- el castaño se levantó del piso y se dirigió a su novio

-Chandler vamos a otro sitio, debemos hablar. Nos vemos luego Blaine-tomó al rubio del brazo y le susurró a su nuevo amigo un "gracias" el cual fue devuelto con otro el cual decía "a ti". Fueron hasta una parte donde no habían muchos alumnos- ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios fue eso?

-Te fui a buscar para saber cómo te había ido y te encuentro abrazado a ese- la cara de enojo de Kurt fue notoria

-No es "ese", se llama Blaine y lo sabes. No entiendo por qué te molesta que esté hablando cinco minutos conmigo. Lo estaba ayudando, se encontraba mal. Él me convenció de seguir la audición porque no me quería presentar, me sentía poca cosa y él me ayudó. Le estaba devolviendo el favor ¿entiendes?

-Anderson no me agrada

-No tiene que agradarte. Es mi vida y hago lo que quiero con ella. Estoy cansado de que me hagas escenas de celos cada vez que me ves hablando con alguien. Chandler, no le veo caso seguir con esto si tú te comportas de esta manera. **_Algo debi_****_ó_****_ pasar para que mi fascinaci_****_ó_****_n se terminara. Algo que no deb_****_í_****_, siento que no te conoc_****_í_****_ y que no te importaba. S_****_é_****_ que es algo normal que el encantamiento del principio no dure pero crece el amor y ente caso, coraz_****_ó_****_n, no hay nada que te ayude. Hoy me parece lo mejor darle fin a la actuaci_****_ó_****_n, creo que lo m_****_á_****_s sensato es terminar_**

-**_No me vas a dejar_**\- Chandler puso una cara de asombro al escuchar las palabras de Kurt

-**_Creo que s_****_í_**

**_-Tan mal_**

**_-Perd_****_ó_****_name_**

**_-Para qu_****_é_****_ me hiciste ilusionar. Yo s_****_é_**

**_-_****_¿_****_qu_****_é_****_ sabes?_**

**_-Te descuid_****_é_****_ encerr_****_á_****_ndote en mi mundo_**\- El rubio no sabía qué hacer con esta situación.

**_-S_****_é_****_ que vas a pensar que estar contigo fue solamente un capricho. Qu_****_é_****_ poco conoces acerca de mis sentimientos, tal vez te vueles con el viento. Hoy mi paciencia termin_****_ó_****_, mi deseo se muri_****_ó_****_. Ya no siento nada que me una a ti y todo lo que promet_****_í_****_, al comienzo lo sent_****_í_****_. Deber_****_á_****_s creerme porque ha sido as_****_í_****_._**

**_-No me vas a dejar_**\- Chandler seguía desesperado por la situación que estaba pasando ante sus ojos

**_-Creo que s_****_í_**

**_-Tan mal_**

**_-Perd_****_ó_****_name_**

**_-Para qu_****_é_****_ me hiciste ilusionar. Yo s_****_é_**

**_-_****_¿_****_Qu_****_é_****_ sabes?_**

**_-Te descuid_****_é_****_, encerr_****_á_****_ndote en mi mundo_**\- Kurt se acercó hacia él enojado, en verdad estaba cansado de sus escenas de celos

**_-Sab_****_í_****_a que reaccionar_****_í_****_as as_****_í_****_. Por m_****_á_****_s que me ruegues ya me decid_****_í_****_, hoy voy a dejarte, depende de m_****_í_**

**_-No me vas a dejar_**\- estaba a punto de ponerse de rodillas para pedirle perdón pero Kurt le negó con la cabeza y le hizo una seña para que se levantara

**_-Creo que s_****_í_**

**_-Tan mal_**\- el rubio se rascaba la cabeza en busca de alguna explicación

**_-Perd_****_ó_****_name_**

**_-Para qu_****_é_****_ me hiciste ilusionar. Yo s_****_é_**

**_-_****_¿_****_Qu_****_é_****_ sabes?_**

**_-Te descuid_****_é_****_, encerr_****_á_****_ndote en mi mundo_**\- el castaño empezó a caminar dándole la espalda

-**_S_****_í_****_ que te dejar_****_é_****_\- _**le dijo, dándose la vuelta

**_-No lo har_****_á_****_s _**

**_-Lo har_****_é_**\- asintiendo con la cabeza y de brazos cruzados

**_-Atr_****_é_****_vete_**\- el rubio le dirigió una mirada amenazante

**_-Esta vez no retroceder_****_é_****_. Ver_****_á_****_s_**

**_-No quiero ver_**\- negando con la cabeza y tapándose los ojos

-**_Lo mejor, cada uno por su lado_**\- Kurt se fue caminando despacio hacia el auditorio, tras él lo seguía Chandler quien no podía creer que le haya terminado

-¡Kurt espera! Vamos, hablemos. Solucionemos las cosas.

-¡No Chandler! Estoy cansado de tus celos, que me trates como si fuera de tu propiedad. Ya no quiero seguir así, te lo acabo de dejar en claro. No me llames, no me mandes mensajes. Adiós.

El rubio se quedo mirando la imagen del otro chico desapareciendo mientras caminaba, en verdad lo había dejado. En ese momento se prometió a si mismo que Kurt Hummel se las iba a pagar bien caro.

Blaine seguía sentado contra la pared del salón, se había quedado pensando en las palabras y en como Kurt lo había ayudado sin que él se lo haya pedido. Tal vez sólo lo hizo para agradecerle lo del consejo que le había dado o por ahí porque es buena persona y le gusta ayudar a los demás o quizás un poco de las dos opciones. El perfume del chico de ojos claros se había impregnado en su uniforme, un olor a vainilla y caramelo le invadía su olfato. No podía creer que ese chico haya creado tal efecto en él con tan sólo un par de palabras que habían cruzado. Se despojó de sus pensamientos cuando sintió que alguien estaba parado en frente de él, alzó la mirada y se encontró con esos ojos que últimamente lo estaban volviendo loco, de repente se olvidó de todo lo ocurrido con Jeremiah y disfrutó de la vista que tenía frente a él. El otro chico tenía una sonrisa de triunfador adornándole la cara acompañada de unas mejillas sonrosadas. En eso vio como una mano se ponía delante de él ofreciéndole levantarse de donde estaba. La tomó y le devolvió una sonrisa tímida

-Pareces estar contento. ¿Todo bien con tu novio?

-Estoy contento, digamos que me he quitado un gran peso de encima- el moreno lo miró confundido- terminé con Chandler

-Oh, lo siento- por dentro Blaine sabía que eso no era cierto. Esto de estar feliz porque Kurt cortó con ese cara de pitufo, según lo llamaba él, le estaba resultando extraño. Hace unos minutos estaba llorando porque su novio lo había engañado y ahora estaba contento de que el chico que lo acompañaba había cortado con su pareja. Supuestamente debería estar triste no con una alegría dentro suyo.

-Oh no, no lo lamentes. En verdad me siento así. Me estaba volviendo loco con sus ataques de celos constantes, se creía que era de su propiedad. Yo no soy propiedad de nadie. Sólo de mí, de nadie más- dijo con una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara- ahora mi querido Blaine vamos a ver quien queda en la banda, aunque sabemos que he sido mejor que tú- ambos se rieron

-Eso lo veremos- entraron al auditorio y se sentaron juntos. A la izquierda de Kurt se encontraba Sebastian y a la derecha de Blaine estaban Nick y Wes. El moreno y el castaño se sonrieron largando una pequeña risa. Esto iba a hacer el comienzo de una linda amistad o quizás algo más.

_Hasta acá el capítulo 4._

_Las canciones son __**Tu Juego y Hoy de Miranda!**__. Es una historia basada completamente en sus canciones la cual inconscientemente comencé a escribir cuando tenía 11 años (casi 10 años atrás) pero con los protagonistas de la banda hasta que una de mis amigas me convenció en transformarla en un fanfic de Glee._

_Les agradecería si me pudieran dejar algún review, la verdad que ver los comentarios de la gente te alegran y te hacen saber que tu trabajo le ha gustado a alguien. El mes pasado participé de un Blog sobre viajes a Disney y me despertaba todos los día feliz leyendo los comentarios que me dejaban. No hay nada tan alegre como la buena onda de los lectores. _

_Además significaría mucho para mí debido a que he estado escribiendo esta historia por más de un año y la tengo casi terminada. Me demostrarían que no he estado perdiendo mi tiempo. En serio prometo que se pondrá mucho mejor la historia mientras vayan pasando los capítulos._

_Muchas gracias a aquellos que han leído._

_Con amor, Katu! _

_P.D: si alguien me puede decir cómo poner la barra para separar sería muy feliz, si es que sigue estando. Besos _


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola mis queridos lectores! _

_Nuevamente me encuentro sin follows, reviews o favoritos pero eso no me impide que siga subiendo capítulos. Todos los días entro para ver cuantas personas se han tomado el tiempo para leer lo que escribo y he llegado a las 129 visitas! Así que gracias a aquellas personas que aunque no comenten ni nada leen mi historia a pesar de todo. No saben los feliz que me hacen. Por ahí algunos me creen loca por seguir subiendo capítulos siendo que no tengo ninguna devolución pero sé que hay gente que me lee y confío en ellos. _

_Por eso, mientras escucho las canciones de este viernes (amé Somebody Loves You! ) le dejo el capítulo 5 de Una Verdadera Pasión._

**Cap****í****tulo 5**

El auditorio se encontraba en silencio, los nervios de los alumnos se notaban a distancia. Los directivos habían decidido el destino de algunos de los adolescentes que concurrían a su institución.

Kurt no paraba de moverse en su asiento, sus piernas temblaban y sus manos transpiraban pero tenía una sonrisa en su cara que nada se la podía sacar.

-¿Por qué esa felicidad?- Sebastian le preguntó muerto de intriga. El simple hecho de que su amigo había entrado junto a Anderson al salón le había llamado la atención. ¿Acaso él había hecho algo con el moreno?

-¿Yo? Ah, sí. Terminé con Chandler- el otro chico lo miró extrañado por la forma tan natural que se lo había dicho. No veía dolor en sus ojos ni rastros de haber estado llorando. Esta vez el castaño no estaba actuando.

-Así tan fácil lo dices, como si fuera lo más común en el mundo terminar con tu pareja y estar feliz.

-Seb, tú no sabes lo que era estar en esa relación. Me sentía propiedad de Chandler, no me dejaba respirar. ¡Me hacía escenas de celos hasta por hablar con un perro! Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho, soy un hombre libre.

-Si tú lo dices está bien, ahora cállate que ya va a hablar el director.

En ese momento Kurt le agarró la mano a su amigo y se la apretó muy fuerte, se volvió a poner nervioso cuando vio al hombre subirse al escenario con una hoja de papel y un micrófono. El señor que llevaba traje traía una sonrisa en su cara, al parecer le había gustado la decisión que habían tomado.

-Mis queridos alumnos, en nombre de todos los directivos de la Academia Dalton para varones, estamos entusiasmados de anunciar a los miembros de la primera banda musical de esta institución. Ha sido una decisión difícil, estamos asombrados por el gran talento que hay en esta escuela, por eso mismo hemos acordado con los demás miembros de la dirección que abriremos un club de coro para aquellos que no quedaron y quieran seguir cantando porque la verdad que hay mucho futuro en esta sala para el ámbito musical. Bueno, dejemos las formalidades a un lado y prosigamos. Como cantante tenemos a- Blaine miró a Kurt y él le devolvió la mirada, ambos no paraban de moverse y el moreno de comerse las uñas. Luego de unos segundos de silencio volvió a hablar- el cantante de nuestra banda será el joven ¡Blaine Anderson! Sube al escenario por favor.

El chico no había podido reaccionar, en realidad él iba a ser el cantante de la banda. Era un grupo musical de un colegio pero no importaba, lo que valía la pena era poder subirse al escenario y hacer lo que más le gustaba. Cuando salió de su transe emocional, saltó de su silla y abrazó a Nick y a Wes que estaban igual de emocionados que él. De repente se acordó del otro joven que tenía al lado. Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó, pudo sentir las lágrimas del chico mojar su uniforme. Sintió pena por él, aferró más su abrazo.

-Lo lamento Kurt- le susurró al oído

-No Blaine, no te lamentes. Te lo mereces, eres un gran cantante. Me voy a poder anotar en el coro, no te preocupes, estaré bien- se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su blazer- Felicitaciones, ahora vete antes que hagas que el director cambie de opinión.

Mientras estaba caminando hacia donde lo esperaban, se giró y notó como Sebastian tomaba a Kurt entre sus brazos y le acariciaba el pelo. Por dentro una leve culpa lo estaba molestando pero los directivos habían decidido eso y él no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cuando llegó por fin a su destino, el director le tendió la mano y lo felicitó. Aunque estuviera triste por Kurt este era su momento y lo tendría que disfrutar, así que sonrió para el resto de los alumnos que se encontraban allí.

-A continuación, como guitarrista elegimos al señor ¡Wesley Montgomery!- el asiático se abrazó con Nick que lo felicitaba y corrió hacia el escenario a juntarse con su otro amigo. Al llegar, el moreno le chocó los cinco y lo estrechó en sus brazos- Como bajista contaremos con el alumno Nick Duval- Nick saltó al escuchar su nombre y gritó "no lo puedo creer" que hizo que Kurt se riera un poco luego de la mala noticia de no haber quedado. El elegido se reunió con sus amigos en el escenario. Blaine le tomó la cabeza y le dio un beso en su frente, luego los tres se fundieron en un abrazo y empezaron a saltar alrededor del escenario- bueno, si hemos terminado con los festejos- el director miró a los tres chicos junto a él y Nick le susurró un "lo siento" y después continuó- tenemos el agrado de presentar como tecladista del grupo, al joven Sebastian Smythe. Ya sabes que hacer, te espero aquí- el nombrado que estaba tocando el pelo de su amigo paró de hacerlo al escuchar su nombre. Dirigió su mirada buscando la del otro chico quien le estaba sonriendo, en verdad estaba feliz por él. Kurt le dio un beso en su mejilla y le dijo que iba a estar bien. Sebastian se levantó y caminó hasta el escenario mientras trataba de salir de su estado de shock.

Kurt se había quedado literalmente solo. Todas las personas que estaban hacía unos minutos junto a él lo habían dejado y ahora se encontraban paradas frente a él con sonrisas en sus caras. Él se sentía un verdadero fiasco pero estaba orgulloso de haberlo intentado aunque haya fallado. Se llevaba consigo un lindo recuerdo de cuando estuvo allí. Estaba por pararse y salir del auditorio para ir a tomar aire cuando la voz del director se volvió a escuchar en el auditorio.

-Antes de que se vayan, quiero felicitar a estas personas que están aquí conmigo. Repito que hay mucho talento aquí adentro y que todos están invitados a apuntarse en el coro. Pero ahora quiero hacer otro anuncio- Kurt lo miró atentamente- debido a que como dije ya varias veces hay mucho talento en esta institución decidimos que en vez de un cantante, la banda contendrá dos. Así que haznos el honor de subir al escenario Kurt Hummel- ¿Acaso él había oído su nombre salir de la boca del director? ¿En verdad iba a estar en una banda? al ver como Sebastian le hacía señas con la mano para que vaya con él, reaccionó que tenía que ir con el director y los demás. Tratando de no caerse con nada llegó a su destino, su amigo lo abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en su mejilla tal cual él se lo había dado hace unos instantes. De repente sintió que otros brazos lo tomaban por la espalda y le daban la vuelta. Ya los había sentido ese mismo día, además el perfume de aquel chico se había quedado en su memoria.

-Lo logramos Kurt, ambos vamos a cantar- le susurró Blaine

-Sí Blaine, sí- le devolvió el susurro y a la vez sonriendo, aunque el otro no lo pudiese ver. El director los sacó de su burbuja, todavía tenía más cosas que decirles a los alumnos

-Alumnos, ahora sí. Tengo el agrado de presentarle a "The Warblers", la primera banda musical de la Academia Dalton. Les pido un fuerte aplauso para ellos- los cinco chicos saludaron al resto de sus compañeros que no habían sido seleccionados. Estaban felices de que habían quedado.

-Todos lo hemos logrado-dijo Blaine. Pusieron sus manos una encima de la de sus compañeros- a la cuenta de tres decimos Warblers. Uno, dos y tres

-¡Warblers!- gritaron los chicos y luego se rieron y abrazaron.

Sebastian y Kurt vivían junto, así que era común que los chicos se pasaran la gran mayor parte del día en la casa del otro. Esta vez era el turno de la casa de segundo, su padre no regresaba de trabajar hasta pasada las ocho de la noche. Al llegar, el castaño se dirigió hacia su habitación para quitarse el uniforme y ponerse algo más cómodo. Su amigo se había quedado esperándolo en el comedor donde dentro de unos minutos merendarían con Calvin, al cual lo habían llamado para celebrar la noticia de que sus otros dos amigos habían quedado en la banda, además Kurt le tenía que contar acerca de su rompimiento con Chandler. Una hora después de que habían llegado, Calvin se encontraba con ellos. El ojiazul había preparado galletas y café para que comieran y tomaran. Estaba muy feliz ese día, le habían pasado muchas cosas buenas. Aunque suene poco creíble, haber terminado con su novio lo había puesto de buen humor.

-¿Cómo es eso que terminaste con Chandler?- Calvin le preguntó curioso

-Me había cansado de sus celos. No podía tener una conversación en paz con otra persona porque el tipo ya me armaba una de sus escenas. Estudiar arte dramático mal no le vendría.

-¿Sólo te le acercaste y le dijiste que eso no daba para más? ¿No te dolió ni un poco haberlo hecho?

-Me dolió, un poco. Fueron cuatro meses pero no llegué a enamorarme. No encontraba en él a esa persona que me hiciera soñar día y noche. Además tampoco era muy romántico, chicos. Cada vez que me besaba sentía que me quería comer la cara sin mencionar las veces que me dejó baba esparcida por todo mi rostro. ¿Saben lo asqueroso que es eso?

-Mi querido Kurt, en un futuro vas a hacer cosas peores que no te darán asco y las vas a disfrutar demasiado- el pobre chico no sabía donde ocultarse, le daba vergüenza hablar de esos asuntos

-No quiero saber que estuviste haciendo para decir eso

-Tengo novia, Kurt. Y aunque no te guste oírlo, hago cosas con ella- el castaño se puso las manos en las orejas, definitivamente no se quería enterar que hacía su amigo con su novia.

-Antes que Kurt se nos infarte-comentó Sebastian que había estado tratando de no atragantarse con su galleta al oír la conversación entre sus amigos- me podrías explicar cómo fue que tú y Anderson llegaron a hacerse amigos- al adolescente se le iluminaron los ojos de solamente pensar en el otro chico.

-Bueno…mmm… digamos que pasaron ciertas cosas hoy, él me ayudó y yo le devolví el favor- al ver las miradas de "qué sucedió con Blaine" que le mandaban sus amigos, decidió explicarle la situación- No es lo que ustedes creen. Blaine encontró a su novio con otra persona y estaba mal, necesitaba a alguien que lo consuele y tu primo no estaba ahí Cal, así que yo lo ayudé. Además antes que le pasara eso me convenció de no abandonar la audición. No me sentía preparado para hacerlo y me incentivó a que continuara. Es una gran persona y creo que nos vamos a llevar fantástico.

-Yo siento que hay algo más- dijo Sebastian mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café- Apuesto lo que quieras a que te sientes atraído por él

-No te niego de que es lindo. Tiene lindos ojos, es musculoso y yo creo que si no se pusiera tanto gel sus rulos le quedarían preciosos- Sebastian alzó una ceja- está bien, puede ser que me sienta un poco atraído por Blaine. Pero no va a pasar nada, se los aseguro. Además acabo de salir de una relación tormentosa y no quiero saber nada de chicos por un momento

-Ajam- escuchó decir a sus amigos al mismo tiempo

-Calvin, me debes veinte dólares. Gané la apuesta- Kurt vio como su amigo de gafas sacaba su billetera y le entregaba el dinero a Sebastian

-¿Ustedes dos, ratas apestosas, habían apostado acerca de si yo me sentía atraído por Blaine?- miró a los otros dos chicos que asentían con sus cabezas- los odio y los amo a la vez. Son lo peor y lo mejor del mundo. En este momento me dan ganas de matarlos a los dos, pero no sabría que hacer sin ustedes además de que soy muy joven, hermoso y soltero como para ir a prisión. Así que por ahora los voy a dejar vivos.

-Kurt, pude notar cómo te lo devorabas con la mirada cuando lo conociste. Poco más y te le lanzabas encima y no te importaba si estaba Chandler a tu lado- Sebastian le dijo.

-Yo no le creí por eso apostamos- Calvin continuó- así estuvimos una semana y bueno tú lo acabas de confirmar. Y ahora que van a pasar mucho tiempo junto quien sabe si puede pasar algo.

Luego de la audición, Blaine se encontró con Thad en Lima Bean donde estuvieron hablando acerca de lo ocurrido con Jeremiah y lo contento que estaba por haber quedado en la banda junto a Wes y Nick. Thad no había podido asistir a la audición de su amigo debido a que le había prometido a su novia llevarla al cine luego de clases y si no lo hacía la chica lo colgaría del techo de su casa

-Entonces ahora eres un hombre libre

-Podríamos decir que sí-Blaine le contestó mirando a su café- quizás no me sienta tan mal porque no sabía si en verdad lo que sentía por él era amor o simplemente afecto. Pero no quita el hecho de que me haya herido de esa forma

-Ya se te pasará amigo. Ya encontrarás a alguien que vale la pena

-¿Te puedo confesar algo Thad?- levantó su vista y miró directamente a sus ojos

-Te ruego que no me digas que te gusto porque eso sería el colmo-Blaine le dirigió una sonrisa de lado a lado, al notar la cara de pánico de su amigo se empezó a reír, lo que provocó que recibiera, como de costumbre un golpe por parte del otro- eres un idiota Anderson, yo dije que tu estupidez era incurable y lo acabo de confirmar.

-Yo sé que me amas Thadeus. Fuera de broma, en serio tengo que confesarte algo. Me siento atraído por otra persona y antes de que pongas el grito en el cielo, no eres tú así que respira. He hablado con él muy pocas veces y me resultó simpático, además no es para nada feo. Lo ves y te dan ganas de correr y abrazarlo.

-¿De quién estamos hablando Blaine?

-De… Kurt- le respondió sonrojándose

\- Ya encontraste un suplente del lagarto de tu ex. No te tenía así Blaine

-¡No encontré un suplente! Solamente estoy diciendo de que me parece un lindo chico y no sólo físicamente sino también en lo personal. No te imaginas como me ha ayudado el día de hoy. Pero desde la primera vez que lo vi me quedé embobado por él y tú lo notabas. Por eso no te prestaba atención porque me quedaba pensando en él. ¿Tú crees que puede llegar a pasar algo entre nosotros dos? Siento que él tiene esa misma atracción por mí, lo he sentido cada vez que hemos estado juntos ya sea hablando o abrazados consolándonos.

-Y todo puede pasar, más ahora que van a pasar demasiado tiempo juntos. Pero por ahora evita enamorarte de mí y yo seré feliz

-Después me dices idiota a mí cuando a quien le faltan unas cuantas neuronas es a ti pero bueno porque te falte eso no voy a dejar de ser tu amigo. Alguien tiene que aguantarte y dudo mucho que encuentres a una persona con tanta paciencia como yo a estas alturas de tu vida. Todavía no entiendo como tu novia está contigo. Ahora vámonos que tengo que hacer deberes para mañana.

Al llegar a su casa, se puso a hacer sus tareas. Cuando terminó empezó a componer, hacer eso lo distraía del mundo real. Con todas las emociones que habían transcurrido en el día tenía varios temas con que armar sus canciones. Estaba concentrado acordándose de lo ocurrido mientras escribía cuando de pronto la música de su celular le avisó que tenía un nuevo mensaje.

_-Gracias por lo de hoy- K_

No dudó ningún segundo en responder. Mientras escribía le sonreía al teléfono

_-Gracias tambi__é__n a ti- B_

_-__¿__Somos amigos, no?- K_

-_S__í__, Kurt y los m__á__s grandes. Nos vemos ma__ñ__ana- B_

_-Hasta ma__ñ__ana. Que duermas bien. Besos- K_

Definitivamente ese había sido un buen día a pesar de todo.

_De a poco vamos teniendo Klaine en esta historia. Ya veremos que pasará en los próximos capítulos. Este no tuvo música así que no hay nombre._

_Tengo una propuesta! A la primera persona que me comente la historia le voy a contestar alguna pregunta que tenga sobre lo que va a suceder. Les parece? Espero no estarle hablando al aire. Pero en serio, quiero saber si voy a seguir escribiendo o la dejo. La verdad que me pondría mal no terminar de publicar algo que me tomó tanto tiempo hacerlo porque no recibo repercusiones al respecto. Empecé a escribir el capítulo 29 pero no lo seguí primero por falta de tiempo y segundo porque no sé si esto va a tener un futuro. Sé que hay gente que lo lee pero una muestra de afecto mal no me vendría._

_Bueno mis pequeños unicornios los dejo. Mañana me dan la nota de un final previo que rendí el lunes pasado y no me tengo mucha fe así que si me mandan fuerzas voy a ser feliz y ayer también rendí otro final previo pero en ese sí me tengo fe! :) _

_Les mando saludos a los que leyeron. Vi que hay gente de mi querido país Argentina, después un par de Guate que tengo el placer de conocer ya que mi papá es de ahí y por lo tanto tengo familia, también de Ecuador, donde también tengo familia pero no visito hace más de 15 años. Noté varios de México y España así que Hola! y varios de Latinoamérica. _

_A todos ustedes besos y abrazos! Nos leemos pronto! _

_Con Amor, Katu! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey! estoy acá nuevamente para traerles el capítulo 6 de esta historia._

_Quería agradecerte __**StyxxandBethany**__ por haber agregado esta historia a tus follows, la verdad que me alegraste el día. Muchas gracias! Además por tu comentario. No sé como agradecértelo, en serio. Como había prometido, al primer comentario le contestaría alguna pregunta sobre la historia, así que cuando quieras pregunta lo que sea (algo lindo nada feo xD)_

_Sin más preámbulos, Una Verdadera Pasión, capítulo 6_

**Cap****í****tulo 6**

Se encontraban los cinco en la oficina del director, ya se suponían que castigados no iba a ser, así que seguro eran buenas noticias o tal vez malas. Los Warblers, como se llamaban en ese momento, no querían pensar en ello, de sólo imaginarse que el hombre les podría llegar a decir que la cosa de la banda era solamente una estupidez les hacía poner la piel de gallina y que sus estómagos les empezaran a doler.

-Por favor señor no nos diga que va a disolver la banda- soltó rápidamente Wes. Sus compañeros se le quedaron mirando con cara de "por qué no te callas"

-No, no es eso. Es todo lo contrario- los chicos soltaron sus respiraciones contenidas y siguieron escuchando al director- Antes de la presentación para la exposición de la academia quisiéramos escucharlos como grupo. Por eso mismo queremos que den una pequeña presentación la próxima semana para los alumnos. Blaine, nos has dicho que compones canciones, curiosamente los cinco audicionaron con tus canciones y nos han gustado bastante, así que si no es mucha molestia te pediremos que escribas las que tocarán- el chico lo miró sorprendido.

-Sí, claro. No habrá ningún problema

-Quiero que se organicen entre ustedes y si tienen alguna duda me consultan. ¿Les quedó claro?- todos asintieron- Ah por cierto, la presentación es el lunes así que tienen cuatro días para practicar. Ahora vuelvan a clases.

El director les había dado cuatro días para que Blaine compusiera una canción y la ensayaran. Era muy poco tiempo, tenían miedo de que su presentación fuera un asco. Además se tendrían que arreglar ellos solos y encontrar un horario que coordinaran los cinco iba a ser un lío. Definitivamente esta era una gran prueba que tendrían que superar juntos. Antes de dirigirse a sus respectivas clases acordaron encontrarse en Lima Bean. Wes no trabajaba ese día y Nick no iría a su entrenamiento diario, un día que no lo haga no le iba a afectar.

Al terminar su jornada escolar los chicos estaban sentados en la cafetería cada uno con sus vasos con café. Tenían que decidir qué hacer con la cuestión de la banda, en verdad estaban en apuros.

-Muchachos no se preocupen demasiado por la canción. Tengo varias escritas, sólo hay que escoger la indicada, por eso he traído _un par_ para que las elijamos. ¿Tienen alguna sugerencia al respecto?- comentó Blaine mientras sacaba de su morral una pila de hojas. Sus compañeros se quedaron asombrados por la cantidad que eran, demasiadas parecía poco.

-Creo que escribiste demasiadas Blaine- Wes acotó al ver el montón de hojas sobre la mesa.

-Yo creo que deberíamos hacer algo movido así compramos fácilmente a los alumnos ¿no creen?- dijo Kurt tímidamente mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café

-Es una estupenda idea- le contestó Blaine muy emocionado, lo que hizo que el castaño se pusiera colorado y los otros tres chicos se rieran por lo bajo. Al notar esto, el moreno quiso evitarle más vergüenza al pobre de Kurt- bueno, aquí tengo separada las canciones por género y creo que éstas son las más convincentes pero me parece perfecta una en especial- les mostró una de las canciones a sus compañeros quienes se la pusieron a leer al instante

-Me parece estupenda- dijo Nick al terminar de leerla- y quedaría más sensacional si la mezcláramos con otra canción conocida y ya sé cuál va a ser- una sonrisa cómplice se asomó en su cara

Luego de acordar la canción que iban a tocar el lunes, concordaron en ensayar en la casa de Blaine los siguientes días. Cada uno se había llevado una copia de la canción para practicar esa noche en sus casas. Al ser los dos cantantes de la banda, Kurt y Blaine decidieron preparar sus partes juntos así que luego de su reunión en Lima Bean se dirigieron a la casa del segundo ya que sus padres, como de costumbre, no iban a estar. Los padres del moreno trabajan todo el día y casi nunca se encontraban en su casa si es que estaban en la ciudad y no viajando.

Cuando arribaron al hogar del moreno, Kurt se quedó observándolo. Era grande pero no tanto como su casa, las paredes eran de colores cálidos y estaba muy bien amueblado. Al joven le había encantado esa casa. Acomodó sus cosas en uno de los sillones y esperó a que Blaine volviera de la cocina con dos vasos con jugo. El chico agarró uno y bebió un sorbo, mientras el otro se sentaba a su lado tomando una hoja en su mano.

-Creo que deberíamos ensayar. ¿Quieres hacer algún ejercicio de vocalización antes?

\- Como tú quieras

-Entonces no. Quiero escuchar tu voz ya que no tuve el placer de asistir a tu audición- le sonrió provocando que las mejillas del otro se tornaran rojas

-Está bien pero me tienes que acompañar ¿Si?

-Entendido- Blaine empezó cantando su parte y le siguió Kurt. El moreno le iba indicando como era la melodía de la canción y él trataba de hacerlo sin problema. Luego de una hora y media intentándolo le salió como si toda su vida la hubiese practicado. Sus voces sonaban perfectas cuando se unían. Blaine se quedó impresionado por la voz de su amigo- Ya entiendo porque te eligieron, tienes una voz espectacular Kurt

-Gracias, tú también pero ya te lo había dicho- estar junto al otro hacía que su cara pasara del blanco al colorado en un segundo

-Eres muy tierno cuando te sonrojas- Blaine se había asombrado por lo que había dicho. Kurt se le quedó mirando asombrado- Lo siento, fue sin querer. Pero soy tu amigo y puedo decirlo sin que te enfades ¿No?

-Sí, Blaine- Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo- ¿Cómo has estado con el asunto de tu ex novio?

-Bien, no pensé que me iba a afectar tan poco. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que él no me merecía. Y tú andas disfrutando de la soltería me imagino

-Tampoco disfrutando porque eso implicaría salir a divertirme un rato y no lo he hecho y tener a miles de hombres tras de mí queriendo un poco de atención. Pero yo no soy un chico que se anda besuqueando con cualquiera. Tengo que tener confianza con esa persona y sentir algo por él sino que espere en la línea o se vaya.

-¿Crees que te olvidarás rápido de Chandler?- buscó su mirada para verlo a sus hermosos ojos al momento que le respondiera

-Creo que sí- le contestó mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Blaine le tomó la mano y la empezó a acariciar lentamente. Sus rostros se iban acercando lentamente al del otro y sus ojos se habían cerrado. Estaban tan cerca de besarse pero de repente el sonido del teléfono de Kurt los hizo separarse. El chico lo tomó, miró a la pantalla y tecleó una respuesta rápida- Lo siento Blaine, es mi padre que quiere que regrese a casa. Gracias por ensayar conmigo y por preocuparte por mí. Eres un gran amigo. Nos vemos mañana- tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta acompañado de Blaine. Lo despidió con un beso en la mejilla y se fue a su casa donde lo esperaba su padre quien sabía que estaba en la casa del moreno "haciendo deberes" en vez de estar ensayando una canción. Todavía no había encontrado el valor para decirle que estaba en la banda de la academia. Al cerrar la puerta Blaine se apoyó contra esta y suspiró, había estado tan cerca de sentir sus labios y él no se había opuesto. Eso significaba que el otro chico también se sentía atraído hacia él. Ese pensamiento le hizo colocar una sonrisa en su rostro. Subió a su cuarto y empezó a escribir una canción dedicada al chico de ojos claros.

El camino a su casa se hizo rápido. En lo único que podía pensar en ese momento era la mano de Blaine acariciando la suya y sentir sus respiraciones unirse. ¿Era posible enamorarse de alguien en tan poco tiempo? Porque él estaba sintiendo eso y definitivamente al otro chico le pasaba algo similar. Cuando arribó a su casa fue sometido a un pequeño interrogatorio de sus padres, el cual sólo respondió con un "me estaba ayudando con los deberes". Se dirigió a su cuarto, que cerró rápidamente y se encerró en su baño llevando su teléfono consigo. Marcó ese número que sabía de memoria desde hacía ya varios años.

-¿Cal? Soy yo, Kurt

-La verdad que pensé que eras un unicornio porque mi celular no me dijo que eras tú. Ya sabía que me estabas llamando, te informo que los celulares modernos avisan eso, a menos que tengas unos de la época de los dinosaurios lo cual dudo porque ya ni se consiguen

-Podría haber sido otra persona llamando desde mi celular idiota pero no te estaba llamando para eso. Tengo que contarte algo- suspiró antes de seguir- creo que Blaine tiene sentimientos hacia mí. Estábamos en su casa practicando y cuando terminamos me tomó de la mano y casi nos besamos. Todo hubiera salido perfecto si mi padre no hubiese llamado

-¡Guau! Esa es demasiada información junta. Me imagino como debes estar amigo. ¿Pero no crees que esto esté yendo demasiado rápido? Acabas de cortar con tu novio. ¿Dónde quedó el chico que dijo que quería disfrutar de su soltería y eso? Pero si tú estás feliz yo no me opondré.

Estuvieron el resto de los días practicando la canción. Kurt y Blaine parecían Troy y Gabriella antes de su segundo llamado en High School Musical. Se sonreían y coqueteaban cada vez que cantaban, los chicos no estaban confundidos cuando decían que entre sus compañeros algo ocurría. Cuando menos lo pensaron ya era lunes por la mañana, la presentación se realizaría en la tarde. Nick no había podido comer de los nervios, Wes sentía ganas de vomitar, Sebastian no prestaba atención en clases mientras que Kurt y Blaine intentaban no quedarse sin voz. La tarde se había acercado y se encontraban detrás de escena esperando a ser mencionados por el director para poder empezar a tocar.

-Estoy demasiado nervioso Blaine, en cualquier momento voy a vomitar o me voy a olvidar la letra- decía Kurt preocupado mientras no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro

-Para gente que quiera ir a vomitar lo tenemos a Wes, no le quites su puesto- este comentario provocó que el castaño se riera. El moreno le tomó la mano y la acarició- Lo haremos bien ¿Confías en mí?

-Claro que confío en ti- le respondió mirándolo a sus ojos, esos que lo hacían perder la cabeza. En un impulso acercó su rostro con el del otro chico pero nuevamente alguien los interrumpió antes de unir sus labios

-¿Están listos chicos?- preguntó Sebastian. Al darse cuenta de la situación se apenó- creo que interrumpí algo, lo siento. El director acaba de subir al escenario.

Los warblers se reunieron y unieron sus manos en el centro. Todo lo que habían practicado se iba a demostrar en unos escasos minutos.

-Queridos alumnos, estamos aquí para presentar a la primera banda de nuestra institución. Así que sin más rodeos, estamos orgullos de anunciar a "The Warblers"

El telón se abrió, Blaine y Kurt estaban dados vuelta cuando la música empezó a sonar, de pronto el primero se giró empezando a cantar.

-**_Siento que estoy dependiendo de este sonido, soy atra_****_í_****_do y envuelto en una espiral_**-Kurt se volteó uniéndose a la voz de Blaine

-**_En el que giran todas cosas conocidas y nadie sabe hasta d_****_ó_****_nde podr_****_á_****_ llegar_**\- cantaban los dos a la vez

-**_En este viaje deseado y vertiginoso, una palabra que no me animo a decir. Algo me gu_****_í_****_a y hace mi filosof_****_í_****_a y al menos queda alg_****_ú_****_n motivo para re_****_í_****_r_**\- Kurt cantaba alegremente sonriéndole al público pero en especial a Blaine

-**_Hay algo de m_****_í_****_ que me consegu_****_í_****_ olvid_****_á_****_ndome, despej_****_á_****_ndome, no puedo vivir sin la m_****_ú_****_sica. No podr_****_í_****_a enfrentar el dolor_**\- ambos chicos empezaron a hacer una pequeña coreografía concordando con lo que decía la letra- **_M_****_í_****_ralo, mi gur_****_ú_****_, me contiene como t_****_ú_****_. _****_Á_****_malo, _****_ó_****_yele, es genial ac_****_é_****_rcate ya ver_****_á_****_s, no vas a querer irte nunca m_****_á_****_s de aqu_****_í_****_. Este amor es as_****_í_****_, se puede compartir con cualquiera que pase a tu lado. Yo te lo cuento porque estoy emocionado y la pasi_****_ó_****_n a m_****_í_****_ siempre me da resultado_**.

-**_Siento que estoy dependiendo de este sonido, soy atra_****_í_****_do y envuelto en una espiral_**\- volvía a cantar solo Blaine mientras se movía alrededor de sus compañeros dando vueltas rodeándolos- **_en el que giran todas cosas conocidas y nadie sabe hasta d_****_ó_****_nde podr_****_á_****_ llegar_**

-**_M_****_í_****_ralo, mi gur_****_ú_****_, me contiene como t_****_ú_****_. _****_Á_****_malo, _****_ó_****_yele, es genial ac_****_é_****_rcate, ya ver_****_á_****_s no vas a querer irte nunca m_****_á_****_s de aqu_****_í_****_. Este amor es as_****_í_****_, se puede compartir con cualquiera que pase a tu lado. Yo te lo cuento porque estoy emocionado y la pasi_****_ó_****_n a m_****_í_****_ siempre me da resultado. Hay algo de m_****_í_****_ que me consegu_****_í_****_, olvid_****_á_****_ndome, despej_****_á_****_ndome. No puedo vivir sin la m_****_ú_****_sica, no podr_****_í_****_a enfrentar el dolor_** \- cantaron a la vez los dos chicos antes de que el mayor volviera a cantar solo

-**_M_****_í_****_ralo, mi gur_****_ú_****_, me contiene como t_****_ú_****_. _****_Á_****_malo, _****_ó_****_yele, es genial, ac_****_é_****_rcate. Ya ver_****_á_****_s, no vas a querer irte nunca m_****_á_****_s de aqu_****_í_**.

-**_M_****_í_****_ralo, mi gur_****_ú_****_, me contiene como t_****_ú_****_. _****_Á_****_malo, _****_ó_****_yele, es genial, ac_****_é_****_rcate. Debe ser que encontr_****_é_****_ el sonido que busqu_****_é_****_ o tal vez yo no s_****_é_****_ si busqu_****_é_****_ lo que encontr_****_é_****_. Pero a m_****_í_****_ me da igual, no voy a profundizar. Cuando estamos as_****_í_****_ podemos iluminar y la luz que me das, da reflejo y algo m_****_á_****_s. Mucha m_****_á_****_s, que se refleja cuando t_****_ú_****_ no est_****_á_****_s_**\- cantaron juntos mientras no paraban de moverse. Desde sus lugares podían notar como el resto de los alumnos estaban bailando al ritmo de la música

-**_Mucha m_****_á_****_s luz, mucha m_****_á_****_s luz_**\- cantaba en Kurt con el coro de Nick atrás

-**_Que la que se refleja cuando t_****_ú_****_ no est_****_á_****_s_**\- entonaba Blaine

-**_Mucha m_****_á_****_s luz, mucha m_****_á_****_s luz_**

-**_Que se refleja cuando t_****_ú_****_ no est_****_á_****_s_**\- terminaba su canción pero la música seguía con otra vieja- **_Take on me_**

-**_Take on me_**\- repetía el otro cantante junto con el bajista

-**_Take me on_**

**_-Take on me_**

-**_I'll be gone in a day or two_**\- la presentación terminó y los jóvenes que se encontraban allí junto con los profesores y directivos habían parado de bailar y comenzado a aplaudir. La presentación había resultado un completo éxito.

_Hasta acá el capítulo 6_

_Bueno, vemos. I was Thinking y me decidí por los días de actualización. Como en Febrero curso de Lunes a Jueves, los Jueves y Viernes me dedicaré a ir escribiendo los capítulos (continué con el 29 ayer y me falta terminarlo), los viernes si es que sobrevivo a Glee, hoy casi mato a RIB pero no voy a hablar de eso (si ven en tumblr un post que empieza con *Kurt manipulating the wheel* Hola! fui yo). Así que pensé en actualizar sábado y/o domingo. Si tengo que estudiar les avisaré. Tengo parcial el jueves pero como es fin de semana largo, hasta el miércoles no tengo clases y puedo escribir y estudiar._

_El primer cuatrimestre de la facu (Principio de marzo mitad de Julio) me dedicaré a escribir por ahí los martes que no curso, jueves y viernes, siguiendo publicando los fines de semana. Voy a tratar de escribir los capítulos de acuerdo a como vaya actualizando porque a veces me tardo más de un mes en terminarlos por falta de tiempo. Entonces quedamos así __**lo que queda de Febrero hasta mediados de Julio actualizaré fines de semana**_

_Veamos que más... ah si casi me olvido! La canción del capítulo es __**Tu Gurú + Take On Me**__ de obviamente mi inspiración __**Miranda!.**__ Es la versión de En Vivo Sin Restricciones, CD con el que me inspiré en hacer la historia hace más o menos 10 años atrás. Voy a tratar de subir a mi Tumblr fanfics apretan Donde dice Una Verdadera pasión y ahi les saltará la música. Me volví loca haciéndolo _

_Creo que es eso por ahora. Nos estamos leyendo!_

_Con amor, Katu! _


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey! Acá Katu trayendo un nuevo capítulo de UVP. Este tiene muchas cosas emocionantes, demasiadas diría yo. Un par de revelaciones encantadoras y música. Hay dos canciones en este capítulo. Aclaro de antemano que las canciones que la banda canta son las letras originales. A pesar de que Blaine escribe las canciones a base de lo que le sucede con Kurt, por un tema de que es el comienzo del grupo y las primeras presentaciones, las letras son dirigidas para "una mujer". En cambio, las canciones que son las que expresan sentimientos o cosas que pasan, como anteriormente HOY o más adelante otras, van a ver que les cambio la letra, por ejemplo donde dice "Nena" le pongo "Nene". Espero que me hayan entendido y no mareado. _

_Sin más preámbulos, el capítulo 7._

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 7**

En la tarde del día siguiente a la presentación, el director había llamado a los chicos para que fuesen a su oficina, tenía noticias buenas que darles. El día anterior, el consejo estudiantil de la zona había presenciado la actuación de los Warblers y había quedado fascinado con ellos por eso había decidido que la banda haga unos pequeños espectáculos en varias instituciones de Westerville. Kurt, Blaine, Wes, Nick y Sebastian estaban atónitos con la noticia, solamente una canción, la cual habían practicado por sólo cuatro días, había causado esto. Dalton les cubriría las faltas pero deberían prometer mantener sus notas con buen promedio ya que los cinco eran muy buenos estudiantes. Las presentaciones se harían la semana próxima, cada día tocarían en una institución diferente lo que significaba que tendrían que conseguir más canciones y ensayarlas durante el resto de la semana.

-No puedo creerlo. Es demasiado en tan poco tiempo- decía Wes mientras se sentaba en la mesa donde se encontraban almorzando sus compañeros de banda junto con Calvin y Thad

-Lo único que falta es que con las presentaciones que hagan alguien les diga que saquen un disco pero si eso pasara sería muy alocado. Eso sólo ocurre en las películas o en alguna historia inventada- comentó Calvin entretanto le daba un mordisco a su sándwich- y tú, Kurt le tendrías que decir a tu padre acerca de tu pequeña aventura porque me imagino que aún no se lo has dicho ¿o sí?

-No todavía y Cal no hables con la boca llena, es asqueroso- lo retó el castaño con lo que su amigo le mostró su bolo alimenticio. Esto hizo que Kurt mirara para otro lado antes de vomitar encima de alguien y esperaba que ese alguien no fuera Blaine que se encontraba al lado suyo

\- Sigo sin entender como somos familia. Me das vergüenza Calvin Harwood- agregó Thad mientras intentaba pinchar algo con su tenedor

-Mejor no hablemos de vergüenzas primo querido porque empiezo a hablar de tus cosas cuando éramos niños y dudo que te guste

-Está bien muchachos. No queremos peleas familiares aquí- Blaine detuvo el pequeño pleito entre los dos primos- Yo creo que deberíamos celebrar que nuestra presentación haya salido bien y por el próximo mini tour por los demás colegios de la zona ¿qué les parece chicos?

-Suena sensacional- comentó feliz Nick quien levantó la oreja al oír la palabra "celebrar"

-Conozco un buen lugar por aquí cerca. ¿Scandals les suena?- dijo Sebastian quien se encontraba al lado de Kurt comiendo una ensalada

-¿Pero ese no es un club gay, Seb?- preguntó Kurt

-Sí pero dejan pasar a menores los días viernes. Dudo que en otro lugar nos permitan entrar sin conseguir identificaciones falsas y no tenemos tiempo de conseguir unas. Recuerden que vamos a estar ocupados lo que queda el resto de la semana. Igual solamente iríamos un par de horas

-Supongo que tendré que decirle a mi padre que me quedo en tu casa Cal- Kurt miró a su amigo con ojos de perrito para que éste no se negara a su petición

-Está bien. Sabes que siempre me compras con eso. Yo no voy, vayan ustedes. Prefiero quedarme en casa

-El tonto de mi primo tiene miedo que lo coqueteen

-No es eso, no tengo ningún problema con ellos, sino no sería amigo de estos dos chicos- mirando a Kurt y a Sebastian- los amo chicos

-Y nosotros a ti- sonaron los dos al mismo tiempo causando risas de los que estaban a su alrededor

Terminaron de almorzar. Levantaron sus bandejas, tiraron la basura y las depositaron sobre los basureros para que luego las pasaran a juntar. Salieron del comedor todos juntos pero se dispersaron al instante para dirigirse a sus respectivas clases. Blaine se quedó junto con Kurt unos minutos mientras caminaban hacia el casillero del castaño.

-Supongo que tendremos que ensayar demasiado. Espero que no nos quedemos sin voz. Eso sería lamentable- hablaba el moreno. Kurt sentía que su cuerpo iba a dejar de responder en cualquier momento si seguía a su lado.

-Claro. Aunque no te preocupes si me quedo sin voz, tú estarás para rescatar a los chicos- Habían llegado frente a su locker. Lo abrió tomando el cuaderno que necesitaría para la próxima hora. Pero antes decidió arreglarse el cabello. Tras de él se encontraba Blaine. No podía dejar de notar lo bien que se veían juntos.

-Somos un equipo, Kurt- lo tomó de los hombros mientras se veían en el espejo- Si tú fallas, yo también lo hago. No es lo mismo cantar solo que hacerlo contigo. Tú me complementas- al notar lo que había dicho alejó sus manos- Digo, en lo musical. Creo que iré a buscar mis apuntes para clases. Nos vemos luego

El chico se fue dejando a Kurt en un estado de confusión y con las palpitaciones a mil por hora. Cada día que pasaba, su cabeza se tornaba más confusa. Ese chico lo estaba volviendo loco.

**_-Casi como sin quererlo as_****_í_****_ fue que sucedi_****_ó_****_. Al principio no importaba pero luego me import_****_ó_**\- cerró su casillero, tomando lo que necesitaba- **_No me parec_****_í_****_a serio, no pens_****_é_****_ que fuese amor_**\- se apoyó sobre este**_\- Nunca quise conocerlo, nunca tuve esa intenci_****_ó_****_n_**\- Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo- **_Pero lo vi caminar por ah_****_í_****_, tan relajadamente_**\- fijó su vista en Blaine quien estaba hablando con unos chicos en su locker- **_Luego lo vi bailar por ah_****_í_****_, entre toda la gente_**\- un pequeño flashback de la presentación vino a su mente y se rió- **_Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente y cuando habla s_****_ó_****_lo dice lo que siente_**\- lo pasó pero volvió su cabeza para verlo una vez más- **_Tal vez, estoy enamor_****_á_****_ndome_**\- suspiró cerrando sus ojos- **_Tan hermoso sin remedio, totalmente encantador, habla como con acento en el campo del amor_**\- No se podía concentrar en clase. Su mente divagaba a los ojos color miel- **_Trajes de corte perfecto, viste para la ocasi_****_ó_****_n_**\- dibujaba en su cuaderno un corazón con "K + B" inscripto en él- **_Este es un amor secreto, quiero ser su posesi_****_ó_****_n_**\- Lo cerró al escuchar el sonido de la campana- **_Pero lo vi caminar por ah_****_í_****_, tan relajadamente_**\- Blaine había pasado unos segundos antes de que él saliera por la puerta de su salón- **_Luego lo vi bailar por ah_****_í_****_, entre toda la gente. Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente_**\- caminaba por el pasillo hacia su próxima clase- **_Y cuando habla s_****_ó_****_lo dice lo que siente. Tal vez, estoy enamor_****_á_****_ndome_**\- Miró hacia arriba, como tratando de encontrar una explicación a todo lo que estaba ocurriendo- **_Pero lo vi caminar por ah_****_í_****_, tan relajadamente_**\- se sentó en uno de los bancos que se encontraban por el corredor y no alejó su punto de visión de Blaine- **_Luego lo vi bailar por ah_****_í_****_, entre toda la gente. Tiene un estilo seductor y diferente y cuando habla solo dice lo que siente. Tal vez, estoy enamor_****_á_****_ndome_**\- Volvió a suspirar. Por ahí sí se estaba enamorando de Blaine.

* * *

Los cinco habían acordado ir al club que había propuesto Sebastian el viernes a la noche. Kurt le había dicho a su padre que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de Calvin, lo cual era mitad cierto mitad mentira ya que luego de volver de Scandals se quedaría con él, además lo había convencido de que los acompañara, también iría Thad así no se sentiría tan incómodo.

Entre clases y ensayos luego de la escuela, llegó el viernes. Era su primera salida como grupo y estaban emocionados, para algunos era la primera vez que pisaban un club y para otros era la primera vez que pisaban unos de esas condiciones. Kurt estaba ansioso, él se incluía en los de la primera categoría y se volvió loco tratando de encontrar el atuendo perfecto para salir. Terminó optando por unos jeans negros ajustados que marcaban en los lugares indicados, una camisa blanca entallada, que al igual que los pantalones delineaban en las partes adecuadas y unas botas negras largas. Acomodó su cabello perfectamente como lo hacía todos los días y se echó un poco de perfume, ese que tanto amaba. Se sentía realmente guapo esa noche y no era el único que pensaba eso. Cuando lo vio llegar, Blaine no podía contener su mirada. En verdad lo había dejado impresionado, lo observaba de arriba abajo y de abajo para arriba, verlo vestido de ese modo le estaba causando un serio problema en sus pantalones ¿Por qué diablos él también había decidido ponerse algo tan apretado? Agradeció que todo estuviera oscuro sino no podría haberse aguantado las risas de los demás aunque alguien sí se dio cuenta de su pequeño dilema.

-Kurt está causando efecto, ¿No, Blaine?- le susurró Thad

-Cállate y sigue caminando

Entraron al club sin ningún problema, al principio se mantuvieron juntos por un rato bailando y luego se dispersaron entre los que se quedaban en la pista y los que se iban a la barra a beber. Blaine se había ido a tomar algo con Thad. Estaban sentados en las banquetas, mientras el moreno bebía una cerveza no podía evitar mirar hacia Kurt cuantas veces podía. Ese chico lo había vuelto loco desde la primera vez que lo vio, entre ellos definitivamente pasaba algo pero nunca se podía llegar a concretar. Quizás esa noche ocurriría algo entre ellos. Miraba como se movía el castaño, Blaine no sabía cómo quitarle los ojos de encima, si no se controlaba se tiraría arriba de él cuando tuviera la oportunidad. Bebió otro sorbo más de la botella y se levantó.

-No puedo soportarlo más, voy a bailar con Kurt

-Sí, ahora le dicen bailar. Evita violarlo, no te quiero ver en la cárcel, eres muy joven y guapo amigo… y usa condón- bromeó Thad quien se quedó tomando en la barra con la compañía de su primo y Wes que habían llegado justo en el momento en que Blaine se había levantado.

El moreno se acercó a donde estaban Kurt, Sebastian y Nick. Los tres chicos se veían felices bailando juntos, en especial los dos primeros quienes estaban demasiado juntos y eso provocó una sensación extraña dentro de él ¿tendría celos de Sebastian? Se metió en medio de ellos dos bailando de forma divertida. Kurt se empezó a reír al ver la acción de su amigo y lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó hacia él, susurrándole al oído de forma graciosa.

-Deja de hacer eso. Si estás buscando impresionarme bailando de esa manera, te informo que nunca lo lograrás- agradeció que el club estaba a oscuras sino Blaine hubiese notado las coloradas que se encontraban sus mejillas.

-Perdón- lo abrazó y se quedaron bailando pegados por un rato que no notaron cuando Nick y Sebastian se habían ido con el resto del grupo dejándolos completamente solos- ¿Quieres ir a otra parte a bailar? Me incomoda un poco que los chicos nos vean así, además pueden llegar a hacernos alguna maldad si están allí. Eso implica tomarnos alguna foto y chantajearnos luego- el menor asintió mientras hacía una pequeña risita.

El club no era muy grande pero tenía los lugares adecuados para que las parejas pudieran estar solas. Se dirigieron a una parte donde no había nadie, tenían ese espacio pequeño para ellos dos solos. Blaine se apoyó contra la pared y lo atrajo a Kurt hacia él. Esa acción provocó que el corazón del castaño latiera a mil por minuto. No podía creer estar en esa situación con el chico del que se estaba enamorando. Se volvieron a abrazar sintiéndose cómodos en los brazos del otro. Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta que Kurt no pudo aguantar más y le depositó un beso en el cuello al moreno quien no pudo evitar que se le saliera un gemido. Blaine colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de su amigo y el otro en su cuello. Ahora cambiaron roles, el adolescente de risos era quien le dejaba besos cálidos en el cuello de Kurt. Al principio eran suaves y tiernos luego se convirtieron en apasionados y feroces, el castaño cerró los ojos al sentir los labios del otro sobre su delicada piel, poniendo su cuello de costado permitiéndole mayor acceso y no pudo librarse del deseo de enredar sus manos en los rulos del otro muchacho, el jalón que le dio hizo que sus ojos azules se encontraran con los avellanas. Se volvió a perder en esa mirada y le plató un beso en la comisura de sus labios originando una sonrisa en el rostro del otro. Blaine lo agarró e invirtieron posiciones quedando Kurt pegado contra la pared. Lo siguió besando en el cuello de una forma salvaje, el castaño sabía perfectamente que al otro día le quedarían marcas pero en ese momento no le importaba, sólo quería disfrutar de los besos de su amigo. Estaban tan cerca que podían sentir la excitación del otro, logrando que al darse cuenta ambos gimieran. Se miraron, iban a concretar esa escena con un beso, estaban tan próximos sus labios, a punto de tocarse y sentirse por primera vez hasta que un ebrio Calvin los interrumpió.

-¡Aquí están! Los he estado buscando por tooooodo el club y aquí estaban haciendo yo que sé- se tiró sobre ellos y les plató un beso en la mejilla a cada uno- los quiero chicos, son los mejores. Mi primo me dijo que no bebiera pero como yo soy taaaaaaaan malo no le hice caso. ¿Quién se cree ese Thadeus Harwood para decirme qué carajo tengo que hacer yo? Díganme. Lo detesto y lo amo a la vez ¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Creo que es hora de irnos Blaine- dijo apenado Kurt que no podía verlo a la cara

-Vamos. Tómalo de un brazo y yo del otro. ¿Dónde están los muchachos?

-Creo que me dijeron que iban al estacionamiento. Esos Warblers son geniales, los amo a tooooooooooodos. Cómprenme otra cerveza, por favor

-No Cal. Ya has bebido suficiente por hoy- Kurt dijo de forma serena tratando de hacer entender a su amigo.

Se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde, por suerte Calvin había dicho la verdad, se encontraban sus amigos. Al verlos llegar con el joven de lentes entre sus brazos se acercaron a ayudar. Se dividieron en dos grupos: Kurt, Thad, Sebastian y Calvin que se irían a la casa del último, además en las condiciones en que se encontraba el chico, el castaño no podría hacerse cargo solo; y después Blaine, Wes y Nick se quedarían en la casa del primero ya que al otro día, siempre y cuando la resaca no se lo impidiera, se juntarían a ensayar allí. Kurt y Blaine se despidieron con un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fueron con sus respectivos conjuntos.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Blaine, él llevó a sus amigos a sus habitaciones, su casa era tan grande que tenía tres cuartos para huéspedes. Aseguró que se ducharan y durmieran para poder ir a su habitación a escribir. Lo ocurrido esa noche lo había inspirado a escribir. Se sentó en su silla y dejó que las palabras y el recuerdo de hace unas horas y unas semanas se liberaran en la hoja de papel.

**_Despu_****_é_****_s que te vi la otra noche, despu_****_é_****_s de que te vi bailar_**\- Blaine recordaba cómo se movía Kurt en el club. El hecho de acordarse de eso lo hacía entusiasmarse y no era la hora adecuada para estar entrando al baño a darse una ducha fría- **_Me acost_****_é_****_ pensando en tus ojos, so_****_ñé_****_ lo m_****_á_****_s bello que pude so_****_ñ_****_ar- _**esos ojos lo volvía loco. Hace semanas que no paraba de pensar en el color azul, gris y verde, eran simplemente hermosos**_-_** **_Nos vimos s_****_ó_****_lo un par de veces y entraste en mi sue_****_ñ_****_os igual_**\- Eso era verdad ya que con la primera vez que se habían visto el castaño había estado constantemente en los sueños y pensamientos del chico- **_No s_****_é_****_ lo que pienses de esto, yo siento que comienzo a enamorarme de ti. Me endulzas cuando hablas, me muero si te hago re_****_í_****_r, es as_****_í_****_. Tu modo me mata, te quiero invitar a salir_**\- ¿Era verdad que se estaba enamorando? Le encantaba cuando hablaban y cada vez que la risa de Kurt era generada gracias a él. Definitivamente se estaba enamorando- **_Dame solamente una chance, d_****_é_****_jame intentar conquistarte. Pasemos un rato, cenemos, vamos a caminar, podr_****_í_****_amos llevarnos bien, podr_****_í_****_amos llevarnos bien_**. **_No s_****_é_****_ c_****_ó_****_mo har_****_é_****_ para verte, le he preguntado a mi amiga por ti. Me dijo que estabas saliendo, hace poco tiempo con alguien._** **_Recuerdo cuando lo nombraste, recuerdo que hablaste de _****_é_****_l_**. **_Si a_****_ú_****_n no te has enamorado, quiz_****_á_****_s sea momento de probarme a m_****_í_****_, ven aqu_****_í_**\- Aunque haya cortado con Chandler, él recordaba cómo se habían conocido, Kurt salía en ese momento con el rubio de lentes grandes aunque a distancia se notaba que no estaba enamorado- **_Yo quiero que sepas que eres la m_****_á_****_s bella mujer que yo vi. Juguemos un poco juntos, _****_¿_****_no ves mis ojos brillando por ti?_**\- si Kurt no podía ver como Blaine lo veía entonces ese chico estaba ciego pero esa teoría se había esfumado hoy, sino nunca habría ocurrido ese encuentro entre ellos en el club- **_Dame solamente una chance, d_****_é_****_jame intentar conquistarte. Pasemos un rato, cenemos, vamos a caminar. Podr_****_í_****_amos llevarnos bien. Hasta podr_****_í_****_a gustarte. Qu_****_é_****_ dar_****_í_****_a yo porque me des tu n_****_ú_****_mero de tel_****_é_****_fono y tal vez te llamar_****_í_****_a nervioso por esta ilusi_****_ó_****_n de tenerte. Tu pelo, tus manos, tu forma de hablar, tus dientes y tu sonrisa, la ropa que usas. Lo que conozco de ti me gusta todo. Quisiera ver m_****_á_****_s-_** Indiscutiblemente a Blaine le gustaba todo eso: su pelo, castaño y suave con el perfume a shampoo de coco que tan bien cuidaba; sus manos tan sedosas que habían estado jalando de sus rulos hace unas horas; su forma tan dulce de hablar; sus dientes blancos que formaban una sonrisa perfecta y no podía negar que el chico tenía un muy buen ojo para vestirse, a leguas se notaba que era fanático de la moda- **_En un rinc_****_ó_****_n de mi cuerpo he guardado millones de besos que saltan, que quieren salir. Te los dar_****_é_****_ y llenaremos la cama de flores_**\- Esa noche había probado el sabor de su piel, tan suave y frágil como la porcelana. Se tornó de color escarlata al recordar la escena, de verdad le había gustado lo que había ocurrido. Pero todavía quedaba el deseo de besar esos labios rosas, sentir la sensación de unir sus bocas y disfrutar del sabor del otro, se moría por hacerlo-**_Dame solamente una chance, d_****_é_****_jame intentar conquistarte. Baila conmigo y as_****_í_****_ mezclemos nuestros colores, baila conmigo y as_****_í_****_ mezclemos nuestros colores._**

Esa canción había quedado perfecta, todos sus sentimientos estaban plasmados en una simple hoja de papel. Únicamente quedaba mostrársela al resto de la banda y que decidieran si la querían tocar en sus presentaciones.

A la tarde siguiente los Warblers se encontraban en su casa. Sus caras delataban quien había tomado de más y quien simplemente se puso algo alegre. Para Nick solamente escuchar la voz de Blaine le hacía querer tirarle algo por la cabeza. Sí, él había sido de uno de los que a la mañana su desayuno fue un vaso con agua acompañado de unas aspirinas y una buena pero demasiado buena taza de café. Sebastian se encontraba con unos lentes puestos, no le habían visto los ojos en toda la tarde y se limitaba únicamente a decir "Sí" y "No" cuando le preguntaban algo. Wes estaba con una sonrisa en su cara como si la noche anterior se hubiese dormido a las nueve de la noche y hubiera descansado toda la noche. Kurt obviaba la mirada de Blaine, todavía estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Entonces, ¿qué opinan acerca de la canción? ¿Quieren que la toquemos junto con las otras?- preguntó Blaine

-Me parece perfecto- Wes dijo muy entusiasmado mientras Sebastian y Kurt asentían con sus cabezas

-Es genial pero por favor ya cállense. Me duele la cabeza- renegó Nick

-Está bien. Mañana ensayamos desde la mañana esta canción y las otras. Nos tiene que salir perfecta esta presentación

-Sí, como quieras. Me voy a mi casa, no aguanto más. Quiero tirarme en mi cama y no despertarme más- siguió protestando Nick

-Te vas a tener que levantar mañana si o si Nick. Al igual que todos ustedes. Nos vemos mañana- los cuatro chicos se estaban levantando cuando Blaine tomó del brazo a Kurt y le susurró- Necesito hablar contigo ¿te podrías quedar?

-Seb, anda yo luego voy a tu casa- el otro chico movió la cabeza como contestación y se fue junto con el resto- ¿De qué quieres hablar?

-Ayer, no sé lo que me pasó. Lo siento Kurt. Por ahí no querías que pasara nada y pasó esto. Quizás fue cosa del momento para ti - el castaño se quedó en silencio por un rato, ni siquiera lo estaba mirando

-La canción, te inspiraste en alguien para escribirla ¿No?- Blaine susurró un sí- ¿Puedo saber en quién?

-En un chico que conocí hace poco, me gustó desde un primer momento. No puedo parar de pensar en él- Kurt miró hacia sus manos, sentía un nudo en la garganta. Quizás se había ilusionado. De pronto vio una mano sobre la suya mientras que otra le tomaba del rostro- Ese chico eres tú, Kurt. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean tus ojos, como me hablas, en cada momento que pasamos juntos. Siento que me estoy enamorando de ti, como lo escribí en la canción. Cada palabra expresada allí es verdad. No sé cómo ocurrió que en tan poco tiempo entraras muy dentro de mí. Y siento que a ti te pasa lo mismo. Tú me dijiste que no estarías con nadie al que no conocieras y no sintieras nada. Si no sientes eso y estoy viendo señales que no son sólo dímelo así paro de adentrarme en algo que no va a pasar nunca.

-Blaine, yo- suspiró y lo miró a los ojos, esos que amaba tanto- yo también me estoy enamorando de ti- una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Blaine- ayer sentí que se me iba a salir el corazón cuando me tomaste y me llevaste hacia ese sitio. Y no sé que me pasó cuando te besé en el cuello, tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo y luego tú hiciste lo mismo. Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, con Chandler nunca me ocurrió. Nunca me sentí de esa manera con él. En verdad me gustas, demasiado. Desde que te vi ese día en el almuerzo no puedo evitar soñarte. También como me ayudaste con apenas conocerme, nunca me ocurrió nada parecido, enamorarme tan rápido de alguien. Creo que tú eres ese alguien especial que he estado esperando hace mucho tiempo.

Blaine le tomó de la cabeza y lo atrajo hacia él. Sus rostros estaban, nuevamente, tan cerca que las respiraciones se les hacían familiares. Ambos cerraron los ojos y por fin pudieron unir sus labios. Era un beso lento y tierno, solo un simple rose de labios. Se separaron unos segundos y luego volvieron a unirse, Kurt colocando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno y el otro en su cintura. Empezaron a besarse tranquilamente, luego Blaine colocó su lengua entre los labios del otro pidiéndole permiso para poder entrar. Kurt al notar esto le permitió la entrada. El castaño sabía a chocolate y el moreno a café. Sus lenguas empezaron a pelearse por quien llevaba el control y a degustarse mutuamente. Estuvieron así por unos minutos, disfrutando de los labios del otro hasta que necesitaron aire para respirar y tuvieron que separarse. Se miraron por un rato y luego se abrazaron

-Creo que te amo Kurt

-Creo que yo también te amo Blaine

* * *

_(EHHH PUDE PONER LA LÍNEA)_

_Y por fin se dio el tan esperado beso entre Klaine! Así como en el capítulo pasado habrán odiado a Sebastian por interrumpirlos, hoy lo habrán hecho con Calvin. Pobrecito mi bebé. Yo lo quiero, amo escribirlo porque puedo moldearlo como yo quiera ya que es un personaje original._

_*Data sobre Calvin y Thad: en mi historia original, escrita por allá a fines del 2005 principios 2006, basada en los integrantes de Miranda! y mi colegio, no existían estas dos criaturas sino que eran dos hermanos, Julián (Thad) y Verónica (Calvin). Pero obviamente tuve que modificar la historia original, no tienen la menor idea de cuanto la he modificado._

_¿Quién está feliz por los Warblers? de a poco se están dando a conocer. Si supieran lo que les espera a mis niños, por eso el capítulo 29 que estoy a punto de terminar es muy importante. Ya se enterarán más adelante._

_Muy bien, canciones:_

_**Dice lo que siente - Miranda!, **digamos como que esta canción no estaba prevista estar en ningún capítulo, de por lo menos esta historia, hasta ayer a la noche que me puse a ver por la compu un recital de Miranda! y cuando Juliana la empezó a cantar, escuché bien la letra y pensé que sería perfecta para este capítulo, así que hoy la agregué junto con la escena del casillero. Pero no es del disco con el que me inspiré en hacer la historia sino de **Magistral**, lanzado en 2011. En vivo sin Restricciones es del 2005, vieron que les dije que modifiqué varias cosas. Una de esas es la cantidad de canciones en la historia. Para ese entonces el grupo sólo tenía 2 CDs pero ahora tienen muchos más, así que fui agregando de los otros._

_**Bailarina- Miranda! **originalmente de Es Mentira, pero compilada en En Vivo Sin Restricciones._

_Como siempre todas las canciones las pueden encontrar en **mi Tumblr**, el cual se encuentra en mi Bio, en la sección **Fanfics**, ahí le dan click a **Una Verdadera Pasión,** van a encontrar todo lo relacionado a esta historia. Desde una foto con mis apuntes tiradas encima de mi mesa hasta el primer capítulo y las canciones. En un principio tenía planeado subir los audios pero la página modificó las condiciones y no deja subir las que contengan Copyright (me parece perfecto pero me arruinó mis planes), así que subo los enlaces de Youtube._

_Veamos, creo que eso es todo por ahora. Gracias a mi seguidora oficial y que me comenta, y a mis seguidores anónimos. Nos estaremos leyendo el viernes después de Glee (si es que sobrevivo) sino el Sábado y/o Domingo. Mandenme buenas vibras que el jueves tengo parcial y si lo apruebo, tengo que aprobar un TPO antes de ir a final. Ah sí, me fue mal en Cálculo Financiero pero ya tenía el presentimiento que no me iba a ir bien, así que la tendré que volver a dar bien en Abril. Pero a pesar de eso, me saqué un 9 en Comercio Internacional II. Así que por lo menos, una materia más metida, un poco más cerca del primer título (hago dos carreras)_

_Bueno, comenten, pregunten, mandenme mensajes buenos, agreguen a follow, favoritos, como quieran o simplemente sigan leyendo y yo me fijo en las estadísticas._

_Que tengan una hermosa semana!_

_con amor, Katu! _


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey! Se pensaban que no iba a actualizar? Acá estoy nuevamente, trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia._

_Como siento que pasó una eternidad desde que actualicé __**vamos a recordar que en el capítulo anterior les anunciaron a los chicos que iban a tener una semana de exhibición por varios colegios y que finalmente Kurt y Blaine se besaron.**_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 8**

El domingo se pasó a pura música y ensayos en la casa de Blaine. Practicaron las canciones que iban a tocar en la semana del "tour Warbler" como ellos lo llamaban. Blaine y Kurt se mandaban sonrisas cada vez que podían evitando ser vistos por sus amigos ya que habían decidido no contarles lo sucedido hasta tener definida su relación. Al castaño le costaba mantener la promesa debido a que desde pequeño se acostumbraban a decir todo con Sebastian, pero no únicamente a él le pasaba eso sino que a Blaine le ocurría lo mismo con Thad, nunca se habían escondido nada.

* * *

El lunes llegó y los chicos se preparaban para su primera presentación. Kurt tuvo que decirles a sus padres que competiría en un intercolegial de historia durante toda la semana para que le firmaran la autorización para poder salir de la academia. Odiaba mentirles sin embargo si llegara a decirles que se iría a tocar música con sus amigos no lo dejarían salir del instituto y él no quería que eso pasara. Además recién comenzaba una relación con Blaine y no deseaba que se acabara tan pronto. La primera escuela donde tocarían sería la academia hermana a Dalton, la academia Crowford, institución que sólo concurren mujeres. La llegada de los chicos se hizo notaria en la escuela, tener a hombres, que no sean profesores, transitando por los pasillos hacía que sus hormonas saltaran. Las alumnas se quedaron deslumbradas al ver lo sexy que era cada uno de los integrantes y más de una decidió tirarse por la borda y entregarle su número de celular a los chicos. Kurt sintió celos cuando una chica rubia, de ojos claros y alta se acercó hacia Blaine aunque este le rechazó muy cordialmente su papel. El castaño pudo notar que el otro chico decía muy felizmente que estaba saliendo con alguien, esa acción provocó que se le iluminara la cara de felicidad.

A mitad de semana, los cinco ya habían realizado dos presentaciones perfectas, las cuales habían tenido buenos resultados. Se estaban preparando para su tercera presentación del "tour Warbler". Ese día les tocaría la Academia Westerville, era el segundo instituto más importante del pueblo luego de Dalton. Allí concurrían los alumnos de las familias más adineradas de la zona, tanto hombres como mujeres. Los chicos se encontraban nerviosos con esa presentación ya que esa escuela era reconocida, no solamente por la gran cantidad de estudiantes ricos sino también por las críticas que le hacían a los demás colegios de Westerville. Tenían miedo de fracasar en esta muestra, en esos dos días habían recibido muy buenas críticas y obtener una mala les haría perder el entusiasmo al momento de actuar.

Antes de salir a escena Blaine se acercó al oído de Kurt y le susurró "confío en ti". Esas simples palabras le hacían reunir todo el coraje necesario para subir al escenario y cantar. Esos días anteriores, al cantar Kurt se había sentido libre y relajado. Hacer eso le daba satisfacción y hacía que se olvidara de todo, amaba cantar y disfrutaba hacerlo con sus amigos, aunque eso provocaría un disgusto a sus padres cuando se enteraran en qué estaba metido su pequeño.

-Ahora, de la Academia Dalton, The Warblers- se escuchó decir al director de esa institución. La música empezó a sonar. Los dos vocalistas se encontraban en cada punta del escenario cuando la música empezó a sonar.

-**_Mentira, quiz_****_á_****_s ser_****_í_****_a. Mentira, lo que combino decir_**\- comenzó a cantar Blaine desde su posición- **_Afuera, tu beso vuela y te lleva a la vidriera del rock_**.

-**_Es cierto, que el complacerte no fue m_****_á_****_s que perder mi tiempo. Que caminarle de contra a tu viento_**\- siguió Kurt, moviéndose en su lugar

-**_No veo, me he vuelto ciego y tengo cero noticias de ti. Pregunto y es todo en vano. Es claro te has alejado de m_****_í_**\- el moreno comenzó a moverse hacia donde estaba el otro cantante.

-**_Resulta, que yo pens_****_é_****_ que mi sola presencia bastaba para tenerte tan enamorada_**\- Kurt imitó los movimientos que había realizado su amigo

-**_As_****_í_****_, no puedo prometerte m_****_á_****_s. As_****_í_****_, no puedo hacerme cargo de ti. As_****_í_****_ sospecho me conviene mentirte a decirte la verdad_**\- cantaban los dos al mismo tiempo mientras se encontraban, luego Kurt se fue hacia donde estaba Sebastian mientras que Blaine lo perseguía- **_¿_****_No ves que ya no tengo reacci_****_ó_****_n?, _****_¿_****_No ves que soy inmune a tu control?. _****_¿_****_No ves que en realidad no me importa? Si te vas va a ser mejor_**\- Kurt le hizo un gesto como para que se vaya y siguió con Sebastian

-**_Confundo a todo el mundo, despisto con este modo de actuar. No creas que me consuela, me altera cuando te acercas a m_****_í_**\- Sonaba la voz de Blaine mientras volvía a su lugar del principio

-**_Y ahora que estoy en baja y que vos no me das ni la hora he decidido esperar en silencio_**\- Kurt cantaba mientras se acercaba donde estaba el moreno dado vuelta

-**_As_****_í_****_, no puedo prometerte m_****_á_****_s. As_****_í_****_, no puedo hacerme cargo de ti. As_****_í_****_, sospecho me conviene mentirte a decirte la verdad_**\- volvían a cantar ambos, dramatizando en medio del escenario**_-_****_¿_****_No ves que ya no tengo reacci_****_ó_****_n?, _****_¿_****_No ves que soy inmune a tu control? _****_¿_****_No ves que en realidad no me importa si te vas va a ser mejor?_**\- se movían alrededor de sus compañeros mientras seguían actuando- **_As_****_í_****_, no puedo prometerte m_****_á_****_s. As_****_í_****_, no puedo hacerme cargo de ti. As_****_í_****_, sospecho me conviene mentirte a decirte la verdad. _****_¿_****_No ves que ya no tengo reacci_****_ó_****_n?, _****_¿_****_No ves que soy inmune a tu control? _****_¿_****_No ves que en realidad no me importa? No me importa, no me importa_**\- terminaron la canción enfrentándose y luego se abrazaron. Al ver que los alumnos de la Academia se habían levantado y aplaudido sintieron un gran peso menos de encima, así que continuaron con las otras canciones que habían preparado.

Cuando finalizaron su presentación, se dirigieron al salón donde era su camarín. Allí fueron felicitados por el director de la Academia Westerville junto con el comité de educación de la zona. Estaban muy contentos con la actuación de los chicos, la decisión de llevarlos a recorrer otras escuelas había tenido buenos resultados. Luego de que los mayores se hayan ido, los cinco brindaron y descansaron un rato. El director les ofreció llevarlos a recorrer las instalaciones si ellos querían. Sebastian, Wes y Nick eligieron ir con el grupo mientras que Kurt y Blaine decidieron quedarse en el salón disfrutando de la compañía del otro con tal nadie sospecharía que querían quedarse para estar solos un rato. Al notar que no haya nadie cerca Blaine tomó por la cintura a Kurt y lo atrajo hacia él dándole un abrazo.

-Todo salió perfecto amor- le susurró en el oído

-Gracias a Gaga, sí- Kurt sintió como una sonrisa se asomaba en el rostro de su ¿novio? El moreno no le había hecho ninguna proposición de noviazgo pero estaba seguro que andaban en algo- Te extrañé. Extrañé estar así, los dos solos sin nadie más, abrazados, en nuestro mundo

-Yo también te he extrañado. He extrañado tus ojos,- mirándolo fijamente- tus manos- besándole cada mano- tus mejillas sonrojadas, como ahora. Me encantan. Tu piel suave como la seda- le besó el cuello. Kurt no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de los suaves besos que le dejaba allí- y en especial he extrañado tu boca. Desde el sábado se ha convertido una necesidad para mí. Necesito tus besos- se acercó hacia él y le rosó los labios en un beso pequeño. Se separaron y miraron a los ojos, luego se volvieron a unir en un beso más intenso. Kurt le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y Blaine su cintura. Poco a poco fueron retrocediendo hasta que la espalda del castaño chocó con una de las paredes del lugar. El golpe provocó que Kurt abriera la boca, lo que Blaine aprovechó para meter su lengua. Al castaño le encantaba el sabor del otro, como luchaban para ver quien tenía el control. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que sintieron que les faltaba el aire. Al separarse, Kurt no pudo resistir la tentación de tomar el labio inferior del otro entre sus labios y jalarlo. Al soltarlo, Blaine le empezó a besar nuevamente el cuello a Kurt, había descubierto que amaba hacer eso además se notaba que el otro disfrutaba de esa acción. Su muestra de amor se estaba poniendo más intensa cuando cayeron en la realidad de donde se encontraban así que decidieron parar.

-Creo que nos estábamos comportando de forma inadecuada- dijo Blaine mientras se sonrojaba y miraba a Kurt- pero me cuesta resistirme tenerte aquí y no besarte- le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios

-A mi también, pero alguien podría entrar y vernos- le devolvió el beso que le había dado hace unos instantes- Cambiando de tema, mis padres y los de Seb se van de viaje este fin de semana y dijimos con él de hacer una fiesta en mi casa. Nosotros cinco, los del coro, algunos de nuestros compañeros y obviamente Cal y Thad. Ustedes se pueden quedar a dormir cuando haya terminado y pueden pasar el domingo en casa. Podemos pedir comida y ver películas. También conoceríamos a la novia de Wes. Me ha contado que es muy dulce y simpática y la verdad es que me muero por conocerla. Además podríamos pasar tiempo juntos- lo tomó de las solapas del blazer y se acercó hacia él- ¿tú qué dices?

-Me parece perfecto- se besaron apasionadamente de nuevo.

* * *

Sebastian estaba volviendo al salón porque había dejado su celular en su bolso y debía mandarle un mensaje a su madre para avisarle que pronto volvería a su casa. Los padres de él sabían que estaba en la banda y no tenían problema de que el chico siguiera una carrera referida a la música. Pero nunca les mencionó el hecho de que Kurt también estaba en el grupo sino sería el boleto directo para que Burt se enojara y lo sacara de ahí. Estaba por entrar al aula cuando oyó una parte de la conversación sobre la fiesta que estaban teniendo sus amigos. Al no oír más sus voces asomó su cabeza a la puerta y vio como ambos se estaban besando. Decidió no interrumpirlos y volver con el resto del grupo, luego tendría una conversación larga con el castaño. La pareja después de unos días había sido finalmente descubierta.

* * *

_Chan! Los chicos han sido descubiertos nada más y nada menos que por Sebastian! Es un capítulo demasiado corto a comparación de como estoy escribiendo ahora._

_No sé como me habrá ido en el parcial del jueves pero supongo que al 4 (nota con la que se aprueba) llego. Voy a darle la bienvenida a **Monse De Crisscolfer** por haber agregado esta historia a sus follows y favs, como siempre agradecerte **StyxxandBethany **por tus comentarios que siempre me alegran el día._

_Empecé a escribir el capítulo 30 el jueves, ayer con lo poco que sobreviví al capítulo también escribí algo y supongo que ahora, si Tumblr no me secuestra, seguiré haciéndolo._

_La canción de este capítulo es **Mentira** de **Miranda! **(espero que sea Mentira y no Mentía, tienen ambas canciones y a veces me marean y eso que soy fan). Ya saben, la música está en mi Tumblr, el cual se encuentra en mi bio. Tienen que ir a la sección de Fanfictions y ahí aparece UVP._

_Tengo una nueva idea para una historia en mente, espero poder hacerla algún día y no colgar. Si supieran cuantas historias tengo en mi cabeza..._

_Bueno, los invito a pasar por mi Tumblr y Twitter que también se encuentra en mi bio. Nos leemos mañana!_

_Con amor, Katu! _


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi guys! Les traigo bien temprano el capítulo de hoy ya que más tarde están los Oscars y lo quiero ver (es más estoy viendo la alfombra roja)_

_Sin más rodeos, disfruten de la lectura :D_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 9**

El miércoles luego de su concierto en la Academia Westerville, Kurt estuvo toda la tarde en la casa de Blaine. El moreno al saber que Kurt era fanático de historia le pidió que lo ayudara con esa materia, por más que sea un año menor que él. Además ambos no tuvieron problemas con sus padres debido a que los de Blaine estaban en Nueva York por trabajo y los de Kurt no regresarían hasta la media noche, esto les daba demasiado tiempo para que pudieran estar solos los dos.

Se encontraban en el cuarto de Blaine, como todavía el calor no se había ido del todo, el uniforme de Dalton y la actuación de ese día los había dejado a ambos transpirados así que habían decidió ponerse ropa limpia y más fresca. Kurt se había llevado en su bolso una muda de ropa aunque siempre traía una consigo. Blaine aprovechó que el otro chico estaba leyendo Vogue en su cama para sacarse la camisa del uniforme.

-¿Cuándo regresan tus padres de la gran manzana?- le preguntó el castaño mientras no despegaba sus ojos de la revista

-No tengo la menor idea. Ellos me avisan ese mismo día si les surgió un viaje. Es un rápido "Blaine, cariño, nos informaron que debemos viajar. Te avisaremos cuando volvemos. Cuídate, te amamos"-Imitó a su madre mientras sacaba de su cómoda una nueva remera. Cuando Kurt le iba a volver a hablar, levantó sus ojos de la lectura y lo miró. Blaine se encontraba con el torso desnudo y conservaba todavía los pantalones de su uniforme. El otro chico se quedó observándolo apenas pudiendo respirar, nunca había visto a alguien en esas condiciones.

-¿Disfrutando la vista, amor?- soltó una pequeña risita. Kurt no salió de su embobamiento hasta que lo escuchó reír

-¿Dijiste algo Blaine?

-Definitivamente sí estabas disfrutando de la vista- atinó a ponerse lo que tenía en su mano pero fue interrumpido por Kurt quien al notar lo que pretendía hacer se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó hacia Blaine

-No te la pongas- dijo sonrojado- quiero… quiero verte así por un rato

-Yo creo que deberíamos estudiar historia- estaba a punto de ponerse su remera cuando sintió que una suave mano se apoyaba sobre su pecho. El castaño en un acto impensado había colocado una de sus manos sobre su torso - Kurt- gimió mientras que la mano lo recorría desde el ombligo hasta su cuello. Ambos se miraron a los ojos

-Eres hermoso Blaine- le susurró Kurt mientras tomaba el collar que llevaba, el cual tenía una dije con forma de guitarra y le plantaba un beso en los labios- Es lindo. Nunca te lo había visto

-Me lo dio mi abuela para mi cumpleaños número dieciséis, ella sabía que amaba la música. En especial cantar y tocar la guitarra. Cosa que tú nunca me has visto hacer- le devolvió el beso que antes Kurt le había dado- Nunca me lo saco. Siempre lo llevo bien escondido porque tengo miedo de que se enganche con algo, yo muera asfixiado y además se me termine perdiendo.

-Eres un tonto Blaine- se despegó de él, le dio un golpe y se estaba por ir cuando el morocho lo tomó del brazo y lo atrajo hacia él

-Un tonto por ti- se empezaron a besar dando besos tiernos. Las manos de Kurt volvieron a recorrer el torso desnudo del otro provocando que Blaine abriera la boca y el castaño introdujera su lengua. Ambos empezaron a caminar hasta tocar con la pared, sus besos pasaron de ser tiernos a ser feroces y apasionados. Blaine se pegó más hacia Kurt y le empezó a besar el cuello. Aunque se conocían hace muy poco tiempo el amor entre ambos había nacido al instante y además los dos compartían una química importante por lo que no podían evitar ponerse apasionados cada vez que estaban juntos, sin embargo ambos nunca habían llegado a hacer nada más que besuquearse y colocarse muy pegados.

Blaine siguió dándole besos en el cuello mientras que Kurt seguía acariciando el pecho del otro, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de los labios sobre su piel. Abandonó el torso para colocar sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Blaine situó las suyas en la cintura del otro introduciéndolas bajo la camisa del castaño mientras rozaba su piel de la espalda de abajo para arriba. Ante esta acción Kurt no pudo evitar gemir, aferrando sus manos en el cabello del morocho. Blaine dejó de besar su cuello y le volvió a atacar los labios llevando él el control. De repente Blaine sintió que algo vibraba dentro del pantalón de Kurt, lo que no era precisamente lo que él pensaba. El castaño introdujo su mano dentro de su bolsillo sacando su celular y mirando la pantalla mientras que Blaine lo mantenía todavía sobre la pared y besando su cuello.

-Necesito contestar bebé. Es Cal

-No, sígueme besando

-No puedo, debo contestar- Apretó el botón de responder y se acercó el aparato hacia el oído- Cal

-¡Kurt! ¡Ya era hora que aparecieras! ¿Dónde demonios estás? Te estuve buscando toda la tarde. Se suponía que volverías a tu casa luego de la presentación y no lo hiciste- le gritó, lo que hizo que alejara el aparato de su cara

-Estoy ayudando a Blaine con historia- mientras trataba de hablar con el otro, el moreno le seguía repartiendo besos en el cuello. Kurt le susurró un pequeño "basta" dándole un golpe en la cabeza pero esto hizo que Blaine se riera y siguiera con lo que estaba haciendo

-¿Seguro que lo estás ayudando?

-Sí- le volvió a susurrar "Basta" al mismo tiempo que evitaba que se escapara una pequeña risa de su boca

-Fui a tu casa y pensé que por lo menos iba a estar Finn pero tampoco lo encontré

-A Finn no le gusta estar en Westerville cuando está de visita entonces se va a Lima con Rachel- al escuchar esa parte de la conversación Blaine se alejó de él y le dedicó una mirada de confusión. Kurt festejó al sentir que su amor ya no le impedía seguir conversando- Está bien te llamaré cuando esté en casa. Yo también, adiós Cal- Finalizó la llamada y guardó su teléfono.

-¿Finn?

-Sí, mi hermanastro. ¿Nunca te hablé de él no?- Blaine negó con la cabeza- Si en vez de estar besándonos como locos cada rato y habláramos más seguido de nuestras vidas no pasaría nada de esto- soltó una pequeña risita- Siéntate y te cuento un poco de mi vida. Deberías saber ya que somos- se quedó pensativo- algo somos- él esperaba que Blaine le dijera que eran novios pero en cambio no recibió palabra.

* * *

Kurt tenía seis años y vivía junto a sus padres en Lima, Ohio. Una pequeña ciudad a tan sólo dos horas de Westerville donde residía ahora. Burt y Elizabeth se había enamorado de muy jóvenes y se habían casado. Al año del matrimonio nació Kurt, él era igual a su madre. Ambos castaños con ojos claros. Elizabeth era cantante de Jazz en un pequeño bar, tenía una voz asombrosa la cual Burt amaba con todo su corazón. Una noche cuando ella estaba volviendo de su función un auto embistió en el que viajaba junto a su banda provocando que quedara en terapia intensiva y muriera al poco tiempo. Burt no pudo soportar la pérdida por lo que decidió mudarse junto con Kurt a Westerville y comenzar una vida nueva, además el cambio de ambiente le haría bien al pequeño Hummel. Los padres de Sebastian al conocerse desde la universidad con los de Kurt, lo ayudaron con la mudanza y los gastos hasta que pudieran establecerse. Sebastian contuvo a su mejor amigo ese tiempo, además al clan se le sumó Calvin cuando Kurt empezó a estudiar en Dalton. Cal lo había contenido cada vez que el pequeño lloraba o se ponía triste. Siempre lo animaba con alguna tontería o simplemente compartiéndole un poco de chocolate, desde allí ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos. El apoyo brindado por él, Kurt jamás terminaría de pagárselo.

Tras lo ocurrido con Elizabeth, Burt no quiso volver a saber nada relacionado con el ámbito musical. El no volver a escuchar la voz de su esposa lo hacía perder la cabeza. Desde su muerte solamente había escuchado a Kurt cantar muy pocas veces a escondidas pero sólo soportaba unos segundos antes de interrumpirlo o irse a su cuarto. La pasión con la que cantaba su hijo hacía que se acuerde de su amada y eso le dañaba por dentro.

Cuando se había resignado a pasar el resto de sus días solo volvió a encontrar el amor hacía dos años cuando conoció a Carole en el negocio de lubricantes que tenía en Lima. Ella también era viuda y con un hijo dos años mayor que Kurt, Finn. Al principio entre ellos dos había cierto rechazo debido a que Kurt era gay y a Finn le molestaba que sea tan excéntrico pero luego de un tiempo ambos se fueron conociendo convirtiéndose en grandes amigos. El año anterior sus padres habían contraído matrimonio por lo que Carole y Finn se mudaron junto a ellos a Westerville. A Finn no le agradaba la idea de viajar todos los días hacia Lima para poder ir a la escuela ya que no se iba a transferir a Dalton siendo su último año por lo tanto provocó que odiara un poco vivir en ese pueblo. Ahora él estudiaba en la Universidad de New York para ser profesor y volvía a su casa una semana al mes a visitar a su familia pero casi siempre se la pasaba en la casa de su novia Rachel quien estudiaba en su último año en la escuela y luego se mudaría con él a la Gran Manzana y estudiaría Artes Dramáticas.

El haberse vuelto a casar había hecho que el señor Hummel se desestructurara un poco. Él amaba a su hijo demasiado y lo cuidaba ya que era su tesoro más preciado por eso no quería que se involucrara en cosas que pudieran perjudicarlo. Burt pensaba que en esos días el ambiente musical no era bueno para su pequeño por eso no le agradaría la idea de que Kurt estuviese en la banda, además de que después de la muerte de Elizabeth se había cerrado en lo que concernía a ese ambiente. También de quererlo proteger de ambientes malos, lo aceptaba tal como era. Cuando Kurt se había puesto de novio con Chandler al principio le costó aceptarlo pero luego le tomó cariño al rubio aunque no le agradaban demasiado las actitudes de posesión que tenía con su hijo.

* * *

Blaine escuchó palabra por palabra lo que Kurt le contaba. Tenía razón cuando le dijo que en vez de estarse besuqueando debían conocerse más. Nunca pensó que él había sufrido tanto en su vida. Cuando terminó de escuchar el relato lo abrazó fuerte limpiándole algunas lágrimas que habían sido derramadas al recordar a su madre. Había días en que la extrañaba demasiado por lo que se ponía a ver fotos de él cuando era un niño también conservaba su perfume preferido y algunas pertenencias más.

-Lo siento tanto amor. No pensé que habías tenido que pasar por esto- le depositó un delicado beso en su cabello- Te amo- Kurt lo miró y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios

-Yo también te amo- se refregó los ojos- Ahora cuéntame un poco de ti. Quiero saber más, no solo que eres dulce, tierno, sexy, que te llamas Blaine y eres uno de los vocalistas de The Warblers

-Tú eres sexy- le atrapó con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja

-Si sigues haciendo eso ya sabes cómo terminaremos y nunca me contarás tu historia. Quedaría muy mal visto que estemos saliendo y que no sepa nada de ti

-Está bien- puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a hablar

* * *

Blaine había nacido en Westerville, sus padres se habían conocido en la universidad donde se enamoraron. Tres años luego de finalizar sus estudios decidieron casarse y mudarse a su actual pueblo donde al poco tiempo nació Cooper, el hermano mayor de Blaine. Él era seis años mayor y recientemente había terminado su carrera como actor en la Universidad de California y se encontraba haciendo un Master. Alrededor de 2 años que no lo veía, debido al gran cariño que le tenía lo extrañaba demasiado aunque continuamente hablaban ya sea por teléfono o por Skype. Aceptaba sin ningún problema que Blaine fuera gay en cambio sus padres lo hacían aunque les costaba un poco igualmente lo seguían queriendo y apoyando, al fin y al cabo era su hijo. El trabajo de sus padres no le permitía pasar mucho tiempo con ellos cosa que detestaba ya que de pequeño convivían mucho tiempo los cuatro pero luego de la partida de Cooper a la Universidad y la salida del closet del moreno provocó que ese ambiente de a poco se fuera derrumbando. Cuando se encontraban en la ciudad, los señores Anderson preferían quedarse en su casa recuperando el tiempo perdido con su hijo. En especial les gustaba oírlo cantar y tocar en su guitarra alguna composición suya por esto no tenían ningún inconveniente de que siga alguna carrera musical. Se habían puesto contentos al enterarse que había sido seleccionado para ser uno de los cantantes de la banda porque sabían que a su hijo nada lo hacía más feliz que hacer algo que amaba.

Toda su vida estudió en Dalton donde conoció a Thad. Cuando eran niños nunca se separaban, ni en clases ni afuera de la escuela. Solían convivir en la casa del otro todo el tiempo. Los padres de Blaine amaban a su amigo y siempre les había parecido buena influencia para su hijo, además lo trataban como si fuera el tercero de ellos. Les alegraba que a pesar de los años ambos sigan siendo buenos amigos en especial que Thad lo haya contenido a Blaine un año atrás cuando su abuela falleció. Ese suceso lo devastó a un punto tal de no querer cantar ni tocar la guitarra por un tiempo. Pero las charlas de Thad diciéndole que su abuela se decepcionaría de él si no lo hacía consiguieron que vuelva a hacer lo que amaba. Además nunca se quitaba su cadena con el dije de guitarra, sentía que una parte de su abuela se encontraba en ese pedacito de metal y lo incitaba a seguir componiendo, tocando y cantando.

Cuando estaba en primer año de secundaria unos chicos de otra escuela lo habían atacado al enterarse de que era gay. Lo habían dejado en un estado tan malo que tardó varios meses en querer volver a salir a la calle. En ese tiempo Thad lo había cuidado como si fuera su hermano ya que de eso siempre se encargaba Cooper pero él no se encontraba en Westerville para protejerlo. Thad en ese instante pasó de ser su mejor amigo a ser su hermano y ángel guardián. A partir de la golpiza, su padre lo obligó a tomar clases de boxeo y karate así podría defenderse en el caso que se repitiera la situación. Al ver que la práctica de boxeo lo fortalecía decidió seguir entrenando para moldear su cuerpo y llevarlo a lo que era ahora, ese por el cual Kurt se estaba baboseando hacía solamente un momento.

-Tú tampoco has tenido una vida fácil bebé- Kurt enredaba sus dedos en los rizos cubiertos de gel. Blaine dio un pequeño suspiro- Ahora que ya sabemos nuestras respectivas historias, me muero por ver fotografías tuyas de niño

-Kurt, por favor no- le dijo seriamente

-Pero yo tenía ganas de ver estas- sacó de debajo de la cama un álbum de fotos

-¿Cuándo tomaste eso?

-En un momento de distracción tuya. Ven conmigo y no te avergüences- palmeó la cama para que se colocara junto a él. Blaine se acomodó a su lado, dejándole el beso en su frente. Se olvidaron de historia por un momento y disfrutaron ese tiempo entre los dos.

* * *

_Muy lindas las historias de vida de Kurt y Blaine. Como siempre Calvin interrumpiendo (lo amo). Si les contara de dónde saqué la idea de la cadena con el dije de guitarra... algunas veces las experiencias personales sirven de inspiración como la fiesta del capítulo 7..._

_Muchas gracias a los que leen mi locura. Estoy en progreso con el capítulo 30, ayer estuve escribiendo bastante y ahora veré si termino. También empecé a escribir la historia que tenía en mente. Ahora que la publique es otra cosa._

_Nos estamos leyendo el viernes, sábado y/o domingo, alguno de esos días si sobrevivo esta semana._

_Con Amor, Katu!_

_P.D: manden toda la buena onda que hay una peli argentina nominada!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola chico/as! Cómo andan? Les traigo el capítulo 10 de esta historia. _

_Vieron que les dije que nos leíamos si sobrevivía a esta semana? Bueno, no sé cómo hice pero sobreviví. Se los resumo: el lunes tuvimos que entregar el Trabajo práctico obligatorio que nos mandan para aprobar la cursada, todo el día recibiendo mails de mis compañeros, ODIO hacer tps en grupo. Ese mismo día cuando volví de la facu saqué mi teléfono de la cartera y lo dejé en un mueble, cuando lo agarro unos minutos después no prendía, intenté ponerlo a cargar y nada, le cambié la batería con el de mi hermana que tiene el mismo y seguía sin responder. Cayó en algo llamado "muerte súbita" que le ocurre a los teléfonos Samsung, así que cuidado si tienen celulares de esta marca. El martes lo llevé al técnico y lo tuve que dejar ahí, mientras tanto estuve usando mi viejo BlackBerry que está medio obsoleto. El miércoles me quedé trasnochando haciendo el Power Point para la presentación del Jueves, soy una de las pocas personas del aula que sabe hacer buenos ppts así que mis amigas siempre me encajan esa parte a mi. El jueves había acordado ir al cine que una de las chicas de la facu, ambas fanáticas de 50 sombras. Me fui con mi mamá y mi hermana menor que tenía que ir al hospital, ahí me tomaba el colectivo y en uno 5 minutos ya estaba en el shopping. El colectivo tardó una eternidad y para colmo se descompuso un señor así que me fui mitad caminando y mitad en subte (por sólo 1 estación). Llegué literalmente 5 minutos antes de que empezara la peli. Lo bueno es que fuimos los 2dos en dar y nos fuimos antes. El viernes tuve clases, el martes no tuvimos y la recuperamos ayer. Lo odié a mi profe, los viernes son intocables. Encima el subte que tomo cierra a las 9 por reparaciones, salí 8 30 de clases y por suerte lo alcancé. Llegué a casa tipo 10 y a las 10 50 tenía ya puesto el livestream para ver Glee. Y por último hoy después de dar varias vueltas en Movistar conseguí mi teléfono en nada más y nada menos que en el supermercado. Así que tengo mi mismo celular y lo dejé igual que el otro. Igual lo mandé a que le cambien la placa. Sólo les quería contar acerca de mi estresante semana. _

_Este capítulo es clave y especial. Voy aclarando que es la primera vez que escribo algo de este tipo, así que si cometí algún error o les parece muy tonto, disculpen. Sin más rodeos, que disfruten la historia._

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

El miércoles cuando llegó a su casa se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Se encontraba demasiado cansado y tampoco tenía hambre como para cenar. Su padre aún no había llegado. Había pasado demasiadas emociones ese día. No sabía por qué estar con Blaine le hacía sentir cosas en lugares que jamás se hubiese imaginado. Acomodó su cabeza sobre su almohada y se quedó dormido en un instante.

* * *

Sentía la boca de Blaine en la suya. Estaba agarrado de los hombros de él y con sus piernas rodeándole la cintura. Sus labios se separaron y le empezó a besar el cuello dándole mordidas. Ante aquella sensación no pudo evitar gemir. Las manos del moreno se fueron de a poco deslizando sobre el pecho de Kurt, llegando hacia los botones de su camisa y empezando a desabrochar. Cuando finalizó la tiro hacia un costado y empezó a tocar sus pezones estimulándolos.

-Necesito más- habló en apenas un susurro Kurt. El moreno lo desenredó de su cintura para dejarlo sobre el piso. Se arrodilló y desabotonó su pantalón. Cuando estaba a punto de bajarle el bóxer, Kurt se despertó de un sobresalto y con un serio problema junto a él.

-Oh mierda- su respiración era agitada. Nunca había soñado con algo así en su vida. Necesitaba estar con Blaine. Seguía sin poder entender cómo se había enamorado de él con apenas un par de semanas de haberse conocido. Pero lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte y en ese momento si había una persona con la cual Kurt quería compartir una de sus cosas más preciadas definitivamente era Blaine aunque ahora lo único que estaba seguro que tenía que hacer era ir a darse un baño de agua fría para bajar la emoción que tenía su amiguito.

* * *

Había terminado la semana de las presentaciones y todo había salido de maravilla. Los directivos estaban más que convencidos que la elección que hicieron fue perfecta. La banda había causado furor en los demás colegios. Los chicos quedaron fascinados con su pequeña gira aunque no todos estaban satisfechos con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sebastian no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kurt acerca de lo que había visto a mitad de semana. Se encontraba en un estado de frustración, decepción y enojo. Su mejor amigo no le había contado nada al respecto de su supuesta relación con Anderson y eso le molestaba. No tenía nada contra Blaine, siendo compañeros de banda había aprendido a quererlo y a respetarlo. En verdad le parecía un buen chico y le gustaba la idea de que Kurt saliera con él. Le agradaba la pareja que hacían.

Luego de su descubrimiento del día miércoles, Sebastian los observaba a ambos en cada presentación y notaba como Blaine miraba a su amigo. En sus ojos se transmitía amor y no era nada más que uno puro y dulce. Sólo la mirada lo decía. Pero lo que le preocupaba a Sebastian no era el hecho de que saliera con alguien sino que hiciera algo que luego se arrepienta o le trajera problemas. Estaba seguro que Kurt no le había contado a Blaine de su más profundo secreto, él creía que ni Chandler lo sabía. El castaño tendría que ser cuidadoso con sus actos sino podrían causarle graves, graves problemas. Sebastian solamente quería protegerlo de que lo hieran, conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para saber que era frágil, que se podría quebrar y derrumbar fácilmente. Tendría que hablar con Kurt antes de que cometiera alguna locura.

Era sábado al mediodía y le había prometido a Kurt que lo ayudaría con las cosas de la reunión de esa tarde. Hicieron un mini viaje al supermercado a comprar las cosas básicas de una fiesta: snacks, bebidas, vasos, servilletas y alguna que otra tontería más. Mientras acomodaban la casa, en especial el jardín que es donde estarían sus invitados, Sebastian aprovechó para interrogar a su amigo.

-Kurtie- el castaño lo miró con cara de zorra asesina- No molestes con eso, no estamos en la escuela para que te enojes porque te llamo así. Desde que éramos niños te he llamado de esa manera, así que no me vengas con eso ahora

-Está bien, lo siento. Pero llámame así cuando estemos en nuestras casas y en lo posible cuando no estén los chicos con nosotros, por favor- hizo su cara de cachorro que tenía tanta influencia sobre él como en Calvin

-Ok, ok. Ya entendí. Ahora hablando en serio, tengo que decirte algo y no quiero que te enojes- el castaño lo miró con confusión- El miércoles cuando estábamos en la Academia Westerville, me olvidé mi celular en el salón donde nos quedábamos. Cuando lo fui a buscar no pude evitar verte junto con Blaine, ambos besándose. ¿Tienes algo que decirme amigo?- A Kurt se le habían ido todos los colores de la cara y el pulso se le había acelerado. Su mejor amigo los había descubierto por una simple torpeza como dejar la puerta abierta.

-Yo… mmm… lo siento si no te lo conté antes Seb. Es que con Blaine no sabíamos si decirlo hasta que sea algo formal- se sentía horrible por haberle escondido algo tan importante

-¿No son novios todavía?- Kurt negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se veían tristes y ya no tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- Ya te lo pedirá, no te preocupes- el castaño suspiró, se seguía sintiendo culpable- No me voy a enojar contigo, aunque sí me dolió que me lo hayas ocultado- lo abrazó y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza- Lo único que voy a decirte es que tengas cuidado con lo que haces. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero- Kurt lo miró con seriedad

-Te prometo que lo haré Seb- suspiró- Ahora ayúdame a elegir mi vestuario antes que venga Cal

-Señoritas perdón por no cumplirles su más grande deseo pero ya estoy aquí- Apareció Calvin cargando unas bolsas- No esperaba ver tanta emoción en sus caras como ahora

-Eres un idiota Calvin- comentó Sebastian mientras le golpeaba la cabeza- ¿Y tu novia?

-Vanessa viene más tarde. Tenía que acompañar a su hermana al obstetra a hacerse una ecografía

-¡Qué tierno Cal, vas a ser tío!- Kurt dijo entusiasmado

-¡Hey! Aún no me he casado con ella como para que ya sea tío de su sobrino

-Como quieras Cal, pero ahora ustedes dos me ayudan a elegir mi vestuario. Vamos a mi habitación.

Kurt entretuvo a sus amigos una hora y media mientras sacaba ropa de su armario y la combinaba. Calvin y Sebastian se habían aburrido, el castaño no se decidía acerca de que ponerse y ya los había cansado. Quería encontrar el conjunto perfecto para que Blaine lo viera aunque ya varias veces se habían reunido fuera del horario de clases y cada quien con su ropa casual pero sentía que iba a ser una noche especial y por eso debía elegir el outfit adecuado. Terminó optando por una camisa negra que le entallaba en las partes justas, un pantalón rojo ajustado y unas botas acorde a la parte de arriba. Se acomodó su cabello como siempre y se colocó un poco de perfume. Sus amigos le dieron su aprobación y le exigieron salir de su habitación ya que se volverían locos si seguían allí un minuto más.

A eso de las siete de la tarde sonó el timbre, la casa se empezó a llenar de invitados. Wes llegó junto a Anne. Kurt quedó fascinado con la chica, era muy simpática aunque era sencilla vestía con grandes marcas, cosa que le dio tema de conversación con el castaño. Nick asistió junto con los chicos del coro. Al poco rato arribó Blaine con Thad, su novia y Vanessa. La chica abrazó a Kurt y a Sebastian ya que los conocía hacía bastante tiempo y les tenía un cariño grande. Blaine se acercó hacia donde se encontraba Kurt y le depositó un suave beso en la mejilla. Se moría de ganas de tomarlo por la cintura y besarlo en frente de todos.

La fiesta empezó, los invitados comenzaron a bailar en el patio trasero de la casa. Las bebidas empezaron a circular entre todos los que estaban allí y los snacks se escaseaban. Calvin era el encargado de pasar la música si es que no se estaba besando con Vanessa en algún lugar de la residencia. Wes no se separaba de Anne ni un solo momento, cada tanto Kurt veía como ambos se encontraban abrazados o dándose besos. Él deseaba poder hacer lo mismo con Blaine en algún momento.

El moreno se encontraba en la mesa de bocadillos cuando Sebastian se le acercó.

-Hey Blaine

-Hey- apuntando a la botella de gaseosa que tenía en su mano- ¿Quieres?

-No gracias. ¿Todo bien?

-Ajam ¿Tú?

-También. He notado que pasas mucho tiempo con Kurtie- Dijo mirando a su amigo que se encontraba en el medio del patio bailando- No le digas que lo llamé así o me colgará

-Sí, nos hemos vuelto muy cercanos. ¿Lo quieres bastante no?

-Digamos que lo quiero como un hermano por eso quiero que sea feliz y no le hagan daño. ¿Entendido Blaine?- le mandó una mirada seria

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- le preguntó bebiendo un poco de su vaso

-Sé que tienen algo. Los he visto y Kurt me lo confirmó pero no te enojes con él- Blaine escupió sus bebida y empezó a toser- No es para que te mueras. Solamente cuídalo porque él no es como otros, es especial- el moreno se lo quedó viendo mientras se alejaba. No entendía a lo que Sebastian se refería con especial.

Luego de haberse recuperado se acercó a donde estaban los Warblers bailando. Cada tanto se mandaba miradas con Kurt y se rozaban las manos provocando que las mejillas del ojiazul se tornaran de color carmesí. Fue en un impulso que lo tomó de la mano y le arrastró hacia otro lugar pero no muy lejos. Calvin había cambiado la canción por una más tranquila. Ambos empezaron a bailar pegados. Kurt mantenía sus brazos en el cuello de Blaine mientras que el otro le acariciaba su baja espalda.

-Me encanta esta canción- dijo por lo bajo el castaño

-Quizás ahora te guste más- se acercó lentamente a su oído, susurrándole- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?- En ese instante no escuchó nada pero sintió como sus labios se unían a los de Kurt en un beso- Tomo eso como un sí. Te amo

-Te amo, novio- volvieron a unirse en un beso tierno. No les importaba que los estuvieran viendo. Kurt lo acercó lo más posible hacia él para poder seguir besándolo. Cuando sintieron la falta de oxígeno se separaron, se mantuvieron unos segundos abrazados siguiendo el ritmo lento de la canción.

El castaño tomó a su ahora novio de la mano y lo dirigió dentro de la casa. Kurt quería enseñarle como era su hogar. Pasaron por el living donde se encontraban Wes y Anne acostados en el sofá. El asiático rodeaba con los brazos a su novia mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos que no se inmutaron cuando la pareja pasó por allí. Blaine observó cada detalle del lugar. Era ahí donde su amor pasaba su tiempo y donde seguramente a partir de hoy ellos compartirían tiempo juntos. La idea lo hacía emocionar, mandándole un reflejo a su mano para que acariciara la que tenía sobre él. Luego se dirigieron a la cocina, la cual en ese momento se encontraba hecha un desastre. Blaine se imaginó a Kurt haciendo la cena un sábado a la noche y él ayudándolo. Se detuvieron para beber algo. El castaño le rodeó el cuello y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres que continúe con el recorrido o volvemos a la fiesta?

-Continuemos con el recorrido- dijo con voz seductora

-Seguro que quieres ver mi habitación ¿no?- le habló al oído con el mismo tono seductor que Blaine había utilizado antes. El moreno sintió un escalofrío en su espalda al escucharlo.

-Vamos a tu habitación Kurt- pudo apenas emitir.

Se volvieron a tomar de las manos, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida de la cocina cuando observaron a una persona que se encontraba en el piso, pegada junto a la encimera central. Se acercaron hacia él y notaron que no era nadie más y nadie menos que Nick. El chico se había quedado dormido allí. Kurt soltó la mano de Blaine y le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio cuando le preguntó que iba a hacer. El ojiazul tomó de la heladera una botella de crema batida y otra de salsa de chocolate, le dio una a Blaine y le indicó que le pusiera un poco en la cara y en el pelo, él se encargaría de prestarle ropa al día siguiente. Luego de que su amigo haya quedado embarrado de esas sustancias, ambos se rieron y salieron lentamente de la cocina. Nick los mataría pero valía la pena divertirse un poco.

Subieron las escaleras, se dirigieron al cuarto de Kurt el cual se encontraba al final del pasillo. Entraron, el castaño cerró con traba la puerta y Blaine observó cada metro cuadrado de ese lugar. La habitación era grande, pintada de color crema con muebles de madera que combinaban. En una repisa se hallaban fotos de Kurt solo, con su padre y su madre; otra con un chico alto fornido junto con una chica bajita de pelo negro largo, supuso que eran Finn y Rachel. También había fotografías de Kurt, Sebastian y Calvin cuando eran más chicos. Sobre la pared se encontraba una cajonera con un espejo encima de él. Arriba de este había diversas cremas, desde una mascarilla hasta una humectante y le pareció ver entre las cosas una base de maquillaje. Blaine se dio la vuelta para mirar a su novio quien lo estaba observando con un leve nerviosismo. Se acercó, le tomó de las manos, comenzó a besar uno por uno sus nudillos.

-Tu cuarto es precioso al igual que tú- susurró Blaine antes de depositar un beso en los labios de su novio.

Cada beso de Blaine era como una droga para Kurt. Necesitaba más para poder sobrevivir, un simple roce de labios no le bastaba para satisfacerse, le hacía falta mucho más. Se pegó más hacia el cuerpo de Blaine y profundizó el beso. Le encantaba sentir la lengua del otro en su boca y que degustara cada milímetro de la suya. Llevó sus labios al cuello del moreno dejándole pequeños besos suaves que luego se transformaron en mordidas haciendo que gimiera ante aquel contacto. Blaine dirigió sus manos a la camisa de Kurt, empezando a desabotonarla. Al reaccionar acerca de lo que estaba haciendo lo miró culposo.

-Lo siento, no debí haberlo hecho. Creo que lo mejor será que volvamos a la fiesta.

-No, Blaine. Quiero… quiero que me toques- el castaño se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras salidas de su boca- Quiero que me hagas el amor

Kurt estaba seguro de lo que quería, sentía que su novio era la persona indicada. Estaba locamente enamorado de él a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían. Solamente quería entregarse a él.

Blaine atacó tiernamente su boca mientras le terminaba de desabrochar la camisa y se la sacaba. Kurt hizo lo mismo con la él al mismo tiempo que el moreno le depositaba besos que iban desde su boca hasta su cuello luego empezó a descender a su pecho, tocando su pezones provocando un gemido del castaño. Introdujo el derecho en su boca al mismo tiempo que tomaba con sus manos el otro. Repitió la acción con el de al lado. Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar en un beso feroz, las manos de Kurt bajaron hasta la entrepierna de su novio pidiéndole permiso para desabrochar su pantalón, Blaine simplemente lo siguió besando. Aflojó su cinturón entretanto el moreno intentaba quitarse los zapatos. Desabotonó el jean, lo bajó hasta que quedó en bóxers. Blaine lentamente acarició cada pierna de su novio al descender el cierre de las botas de Kurt. Se dirigió al botón de su pantalón rojo, lo desprendió y se lo quitó dejándolo en las mismas condiciones que él. Kurt le rodeó el cuello con sus manos, Blaine lo tomó de su trasero, lo levantó e hizo que abrazara con sus piernas su cintura. Se trasladaron a la cama en esa posición mientras continuaban besándose. Blaine colocó a su novio debajo de él, comenzó a mover su cadera provocando que sus erecciones que seguían cubiertas se rozaran. Ambos gimieron de placer.

-Tócame, Blaine. Por favor, necesito que me toques- dijo Kurt desesperado y entre jadeos

El moreno fue dejando un rastro de besos desde su cuello hasta el elástico del bóxer de Kurt. Despacio lo despojó de la prenda, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Se tomó un tiempo para observarlo y volverlo a besar. Colocó una de sus manos sobre su erección y lentamente empezó a bombear. Kurt gimió en la boca de su novio mientras esto ocurría, lo que excitó más a Blaine. La presión dentro de su bóxer lo estaba matando, hizo un ademán de quitárselos con su mano libre pero fue sorprendido por las de Kurt quien en un instante se los sacó. Ahora ambos se encontraban en las mismas condiciones. Las manos de Blaine fueron remplazadas por su boca, haciendo que se escaparan sonidos de placer de la de Kurt. Pasó su lengua por toda la longitud de su novio. El castaño no pudo evitar enredar su mano en los rulos de él. Soltó el miembro de Kurt para volverlo a besar antes de meterse un dedo en la boca mojándolo con saliva. Kurt se excitaba cada vez más al verlo hacer eso. Se levantó para tomarlos en la suya. Estaba hecho pura desesperación, necesitaba que Blaine estuviera dentro de él.

-Blaine, por favor- a duras penas pudo pedirle.

Introdujo un dedo en la entrada de él. El castaño jadeó de dolor. Blaine lo calmó susurrándole palabras de amor mientras lo besaba. Luego ingresó un segundo abriéndolo más, el ojiazul seguía quejándose de molestia ante aquella intromisión, por último colocó un tercer dedo. El sufrimiento había pasado y lo que sentía era placer, Blaine había comenzado a sacar e introducir sus dedos. Cuando notó que ya estaba listo los retiró. El castaño se quejó ante la ausencia de los mismos. Blaine se posicionó entre las piernas de su novio y lentamente se sumergió dentro de él. Lo miró. Su novio se encontraba con los ojos cerrados. Seguro que era algo incómodo. Kurt lentamente abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los ámbares de Blaine. Una lágrima de dolor que caía sobre su rostro fue eliminada por la boca del moreno. Le acarició el pelo haciéndole entender que todo estaba bien. Kurt lo besó para que empezara a moverse. Al principio dando embestidas suaves, al sentir las piernas de Kurt rodeándolo aceleró el ritmo. Los gemidos de placer y el ambiente caliente invadían la habitación. Blaine volvió a colocar su mano sobre el miembro de Kurt y empezó a bombearlo nuevamente. El castaño estaba al borde del colapso al igual que Blaine. Primero se vino Kurt en la mano de su novio y luego el moreno dentro de él. Blaine se quedó un momento dentro de él luego se salió. Se quedaron unos minutos acostados, luego Kurt bajó de su cama indicándole a Blaine donde se encontraba el baño para que se lavara. Se colocó sus bóxers y antes de volver a la cama quitó el seguro de la puerta, luego se acostó seguido de su novio quien lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Eso ha sido lo más lindo y placentero que puede haber hecho en mi vida. Estoy feliz que mi primera vez haya sido contigo Blaine.

-Yo también estoy feliz que mi primera vez haya sido contigo

-Te amo

-Te amo- Se dieron un beso esquimal seguido de uno en los labios, quedándose dormidos al instante.

* * *

_Y? diganme es para que me tiren huevos, tomates y hagan una ensalada en mi? Igual creo que después eso va mejorando. Le comento que ayer después de varios días terminé el capítulo 30, me quedó largo, es uno de los más largos que escribí. Ahora tengo un problema, no sé como seguir. Sé que falta poco para que termine la historia así que no quedará mucho que digamos, sólo tengo que organizar bien mis ideas. Tengo muchas cosas dándome vueltas en la cabeza. _

_Les tengo que contar que el viernes que viene me voy de viaje por unos 10 días. La cuestión es que el martes (si es que entiendo todo porque no me acuerdo nada literalmente) rindo un previo y el jueves el final de la cursada de verano. Así que no voy a tener tiempo para escribir y quizás actualice mañana si no entro en una crisis- depresión pre-previo/final, como lo llamo yo. Quería conseguir mi teléfono porque ahí tengo google drive donde guardo la historia. Quizás el jueves cuando vuelva de la facu y después de armar la valija intento subir la historia desde el teléfono, sólo para ver si puedo. Sino, aunque no creo, voy a tratar el viernes antes de irme al aeropuerto o en el aeropuerto. Estando allá buscaré alguna señal de wifi e intentaré actualizar sino se van a tener que quedar con la intriga hasta que vuelva. Igualmente voy a hacer todo lo posible para no dejarlos colgados._

_Bueno, creo que es esto por ahora._

_Gracias a los que me leen, tanto anónimamente como los que me tienen en follow, esta semana creo que dos o tres me agregaron, así que GRACIAS! _

_Si Dios quiere nos leemos mañana._

_Con amor, Katu! _


	11. Chapter 11

_Hola mis pequeños! A pesar de que tuve mi crisis pre-previo (pensé seriamente en no anotarme y no darla pero al final lo hice) acá me tienen actualizando en el día que corresponde :D _

_No es un capítulo muy largo pero tiene algo muy interesante, ya se podrán imaginar cuando lo lean. También vuelve la música! La canción que tenemos hoy es mi favorita, en serio la puedo escuchar en cualquier versión y la voy a seguir amando. Es por la que casi me mato (fuera de joda casi me caigo de la silla en la que estaba parada) en el primer recital de Miranda! al que fui por allá a fines del 2005... _

_Que disfruten el capítulo!_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 11**

El sol brillaba, su luz entraba por la ventana provocando que Sebastian de a poco abriera los ojos y se desperezara. Le dolía el cuerpo por la posición en la que había dormido, definitivamente nunca más se quedaría dormido en el suelo. Levantó la vista y miró a su alrededor. En el sillón más grande se encontraban Wes y Anne acostados, el chico mantenía a su novia abrazada por la espalda. En otro sofá estaba Thad con Mary, el morocho tenía su cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del asiento mientras que en su regazo cargaba la de su novia. Agradecía que Calvin no estuviera allí con Vanessa sino iba a morir de sobredosis de amor. Suponía que su amigo junto a su novia estaban en la habitación que Calvin utilizaba cada vez que se quedaba en la casa de Kurt. Tanta dulzura en esa habitación era demasiado molesta para un domingo tan temprano, todavía no entendía como se había quedado en la casa de su amigo durmiendo en esas condiciones, teniendo su cama a sólo unos pasos de él. Se colocó de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comida. Iba caminando cuando se tropezó con algo y volvió a caer al piso. Miró hacia arriba y notó que Nick yacía dormido, no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el chico parecía un helado por el chocolate que le caía y la crema batida en sus manos y cara. Sebastian de a poco se acercó a su amigo y le susurró su nombre para despertarlo. Nick seguía sin moverse ante las palabras del otro chico. El castaño se empezaba a molestar ante la falta de respuesta de él. Tomó un vaso que se encontraba sobre la encimera, lo llenó con agua y sin pensarlo un minuto más se lo tiró en la cara. Nick se despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Qué haces!- le gritó enojado

-¡No me grites Duval! ¡Te llamé varias veces y no te despertabas! Estas hecho un completo desastre. Voy a buscar a Kurt así te presta ropa, te duchas y te cambias. Seguro que fue él quien te causó esto.

Lo ayudó a levantarse, le acercó un par de servilletas húmedas así se podía limpiar un poco. Subió, despacio iba llamándolo a Kurt ya que no sabía que en donde se podría llegar a encontrar su amigo. Al no recibir respuesta caminó hacia la habitación de él. Tocó pero seguía sin responder. De a poco giró la perilla para abrirla y entró despacio.

-¿Kurt?- preguntó mientras entraba.

* * *

La luz de un nuevo día le acariciaba la cara. Se movió un poco y sintió un cuerpo junto al de él. De repente imágenes de la noche anterior invadieron su mente y lograron una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Respiró el aroma del cabello de su novio y lo atrajo más hacia él. Kurt se movió ante la acción de Blaine quien escuchó un quejido del castaño. Le depositó un suave beso en su cabeza, luego bajó hacia su cuello dándole otro. Kurt se volteó, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le devoró la boca. Blaine pasó sus manos a través de la espalda de su novio. La habitación se había llenado del dulce sonido de los besos y las respiraciones agitadas.

-¡Kurt!- se escuchó gritar a Sebastian.

Ambos se congelaron ante el grito. Kurt se giró para encontrarse con su amigo parado en la puerta observándolo con cara de asombro y enojo. Se bajó de la cama sintiendo un dolor en la parte baja de su cuerpo, tratando de ocultar su vergüenza se colocó lo primero que encontró, tomó a Sebastian por el brazo y salieron de la habitación.

-¿Puedes explicarme que estabas haciendo en mi habitación Seb?- le dijo enojado.

\- Yo venía a pedirte ropa para prestarle a Nick que está todo embadurnado de chocolate y crema, lo cual supongo que fue tu culpa y te encuentro semi desnudo, sentado arriba de Blaine, besándolo desesperadamente. ¿Crees que es lindo? No para mí

-Lo siento, no sabía que te pondrías así

-Me pongo así porque cualquiera podría haber entrado y pensado que estaban teniendo sexo o que lo hubieran hecho- Sebastian cayendo en cuenta sobre las palabras que había dicho, miró a Kurt- Dime que no te acostaste con él

-Yo…mmm… sí

-Dime que te cuidaste y con eso estaré tranquilo- Kurt lo miró con pánico, se empalideció más de lo normal – Oh Dios Kurt, no te cuidaste. ¿Cómo no se te ocurrió decirle que use condón sabiendo tu condición? Apuesto lo que quieras a que no se lo dijiste.

\- Blaine no lo sabe. No se lo dije

-Se lo tendrás que decir en algún momento, más si piensan seguir jugueteando por las noches. Ahora roguemos que no te pase nada. Sabes cómo es tu padre.

Dicho esto Sebastian se dirigió hacia abajo. Estaba enojado por la actitud de Kurt al no cuidarse al tener relaciones. El castaño sabía que un mal cálculo podría provocarle consecuencias grandes.

Kurt entró al cuarto con cara de preocupación. Su amigo tenía razón, no cuidarse había sido un error, un grave error. Observó a Blaine, le dedicó una tierna sonrisa y le dio un pequeño beso. Algún día le tendría que contar su secreto, si es que Sebastian no le ganaba de antemano.

Luego de higienizarse, bajaron para encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos. Kurt le entregó a Nick la ropa limpia y le indicó donde se encontraba el baño así se podría quitar lo pegote de su cuerpo, pero antes de eso él y Blaine se disculparon por la broma que le habían hecho. Nick se rió y le dio un beso en la frente a cada uno aceptando las disculpas. Mientras el Warbler se bañaba, los novios aprovecharon para hacer el desayuno al tiempo que los demás limpiaban el desorden que se había provocado con la fiesta.

Luego de desayunar, Kurt y Blaine les contaron que estaban de novios. Todos se pusieron felices, además no eran tontos, los habían visto besándose en la fiesta y su actitud en el desayuno lo confirmó. La pareja observó como Calvin le entregaba a su primo unos billetes diciéndole "tú ganas" y Thad tomándolos con alegría. Ambos recibieron una mirada molesta por parte de sus amigos que luego se convirtió en risa. Aunque Sebastian seguía enojado con Kurt no pudo evitar ponerse contento por sus amigos. El día transcurrió entre películas de Disney, comida, risas y buenos momentos.

Esa noche al llegar a su casa Blaine estaba inspirado. Hacer el amor con su novio había provocado una tormenta de sensaciones que necesitaban ser expresadas en una canción. Tomó un lápiz y un par de hojas y comenzó a escribir.

**_Fue tu voz y la manera en que me hablaste-_**la voz de Kurt era una de las cosas que más le llamó la atención cuando lo conoció. Ese tono angelical que salía de su boca cada vez que hablaba y cantaba lo enamoraban cada vez más-**_La forma de tus palabras provocaron que preguntara por ti a mi amigo que est_****_á_****_ viviendo contigo. Le pareci_****_ó_****_ interesante que le diga que pens_****_é_****_ cuando te vi. Dije nada, mi declaraci_****_ó_****_n fue clara y en el fondo sospechaba que al decirle tal cosa le ment_****_í_****_. _****_É_****_l hablaba de ti y algo me pasaba, dejando correr el r_****_í_****_o naturalmente terminamos as_****_í_** – La conversación con Sebastian, cómo él lo protegía, cómo lo conocía- **_Es el curso de las cosas. Dejando que todo fluya me meto en la cama tuya. Desde que te conoc_****_í_****_ lo que quiero, dormir contigo ac_****_é_****_rcate. Nos mantendremos despiertos. Quisiera pasar la noche m_****_á_****_s sexy en toda mi vida junto a ti. Quiero olvidarme del tiempo_** – la atracción sexual que ambos habían sentido desde un principio, la noche anterior se había concretado gracias al amor que se tenían entre los dos. Fue un momento especial para ellos- **_As_****_í_****_ me das lo que te brota cuando me amas. As_****_í_****_ te doy hasta cansarme, hasta abrazarte hasta dormirme con vos_**\- El recuerdo de sus manos recorriendo cada centímetro de la piel de Kurt le invadía la mente- **_Era obvio que llegar_****_í_****_a el momento, adoro cuando las cosas se suceden de manera natural. Me acerqu_****_é_****_ y seguro te dije algo que pienso te habr_****_á_****_ gustado porque entonces me empezaste a besar. Y tu boca peg_****_á_****_ndose con mi boca. Bes_****_á_****_ndonos ante todos los amigos y en el medio del sal_****_ó_****_n_** – La imagen de los ojos de Kurt al momento de pedirle que fuera su novio. Su boca sobre la suya besándolo sin importar quienes los estaban mirando. Solamente ellos dos- **_La canci_****_ó_****_n que sonaba a m_****_í_****_ me gustaba y mientras se terminaba te ped_****_í_****_ me lleves a tu habitaci_****_ó_****_n. Y cuando por fin solos, nos tiramos en la cama y no nos import_****_ó_****_ m_****_á_****_s nada. Desde que te conoc_****_í_****_ lo que quiero dormir contigo, ac_****_é_****_rcate, nos mantendremos despiertos. Quisiera pasar la noche m_****_á_****_s sexy en toda mi vida junto a ti. Quiero olvidarme del tiempo. As_****_í_****_ me das lo que te brota cuando me amas. As_****_í_****_ te doy hasta cansarme, hasta abrazarte, hasta dormirme con vos. As_****_í_****_ me das lo que te brota cuando me amas. As_****_í_****_ te doy, hasta cansarme, hasta abrazarte, hasta dormirme con vos. Desde que te conoc_****_í_****_ lo que quiero dormir contigo ac_****_é_****_rcate, nos mantendremos despiertos. Quisiera pasar la noche m_****_á_****_s sexy en toda mi vida junto a ti, quiero olvidarme del tiempo_**.

La terminó de escribir, la pasó en su computadora y se la envió a Kurt junto con un mensaje diciéndole que eso era lo que sentía y cuanto lo amaba. Su novio le respondió con un "Te amo".

* * *

_Vieron que fue cortito? Los primeros en verdad que son bastante cortos, depende también de qué tan inspirada estaba al momento de escribirlo. Y la conversación entre Sebastian y Kurt? :O Vuelvo a repetir, seguro ya se imaginan. _

_La canción que tanto amo se llama __**Romix. **__Como siempre pueden encontrar la música en mi Tumblr en la sección Fanfics - Una Verdadera Pasión. Si quieren pueden seguirme ahí y en mi Twitter, ambos se encuentran en mi bio. _

_Bueno con esto me despido hasta la verdad no sé que día. Juro que haré todo lo posible por actualizar cuando esté de viaje. Por favor mándenme buenas vibras para el previo del martes (en serio las necesito y mucho) y para mi final del jueves. Si las doy bien sólo me faltarían 2 materias para llegar a las 30 que necesito para poder hacer la tesis! Así que por fa toda la buena onda que me puedan dar se los voy a agradecer._

_Comenten, pongan en follow, favoritos y yo con eso voy a ser feliz, sino sigan leyendo anónimamente._

_Los quiero, cuídense y sean felices!_

_Con amor, Katu!_

_P.D: si alguno mañana empieza las clases, feliz comienzo de clases. :D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys! acá Katu reportándose desde el aeropuerto! En 1 hora embarcamos y tengo 10 horas de vuelo, igual estoy a punto de desmayarme del sueño, supongo que me voy a dormir. En realidad quise actualizar hoy para probar hacerlo desde el celu. (Un pequeño gran quilombo pero es eso o dejarlos sin historia por 10 días o mas). **

**Este capítulo tiene canción pero se me desconfiguró. Igual supongo que se darán cuenta. Los dejo con el chapter number 12!**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la fiesta, Kurt se encontraba desayunando junto a su padre. Carole se había ido a trabajar temprano y Finn había vuelto a la universidad dejándolos solos.

Sus manos estaban sudando y sus nervios lo carcomían por adentro. Había decidido contarle acerca de su nueva relación con Blaine. Todavía no estaba del todo seguro de contarle acerca de la banda. Por su salud y la de su padre era mejor ir relatando los hechos por uno a la vez. Tenía miedo de la reacción de Burt sobre su relación con su novio. No hacía mucho tiempo que había terminado con Chandler. El pensamiento de su padre sobre su espontáneo noviazgo con moreno lo aterrorizaba, no quería que pensara que él era de aquellas personas que cambian de novio como de ropa interior. Kurt no era así, sabía que probablemente su padre no pensaría eso pero el miedo que sentía en ese momento era más fuerte. Luego de tomar una bocanada de aire se decidió a hablar.

-¿Papá?- Burt levantó su vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y lo miró

-¿Qué sucede Kurt? Sé que me tienes que decir algo importante porque no has parado de mover las manos durante todo el desayuno – A veces odiaba que su padre lo conociera a la perfección. Suspiró y continuó hablando.

-Papá… yo… tengo un nuevo novio. Sé que es muy apresurado porque hace poco tiempo terminé con Chandler pero en verdad no lo amaba. Siento que sólo estaba con él porque necesitaba compañía. Con Blaine, que por cierto así se llama, siento algo que nunca me había sucedido. Yo lo amo papá, en serio lo hago- Burt clavó la vista en su hijo y por unos segundos, que a Kurt le parecieron años. No dijo nada lo que provocó que el castaño se pusiera tenso.

-¿Blaine te ama, hijo? Si él lo hace, te cuida y te respeta, estaré de acuerdo con su relación. Aunque si tú dices que estas enamorado de él, lo amas y eres feliz, yo también estaré feliz por ti. Ya me suponía que con Chandler no eras feliz, podía sentir como te controlaba y no te daba tu espacio. Asegúrate que este chico Blaine lo haga. No quiero que te lastimen hijo, sabes que eres mi tesoro preciado y que dañaría al primero que te hiera – Kurt sentía que se había quitado un peso de sus hombros. Solamente quedaba confesar lo de la banda. Se levantó de su asiento y le dio un abrazo a su padre.

-Gracias papá, en verdad gracias. Te amo

-Yo también te amo hijo. Únicamente te pido que te cuides. No hagas nada de lo que luego te vayas a arrepentir- El castaño empalideció al oír las palabras de su padre. Obviamente no le iba a contar que había hecho el amor con su novio y no se había protegido. Eso podría llegar a causarle un infarto a su papá. Burt le dio un pequeño beso en su frente- Quiero conocerlo, tráelo a cenar este sábado. Ahora enlístate que tienes que ir a clases.

* * *

Otro martes había llegado, lo que implicaba que Blaine se encontraba en clase de historia prestando atención como buen alumno de último año. Corrección, Blaine se encontraba tratando de prestar atención como buen alumno de último año. Habrá escuchado al profesor como máximo diez minutos. Sacó su cuaderno de canciones de su bolso y comenzó a escribir.

-Me debes 20 dólares Blaine- escuchó decir a Thad- Sabía que no durarías pero no sabía que tan poco. Me parecía una locura que dijeras que ibas a prestar atención a toooooda la clase.

-Toma, aquí tienes. Últimamente andas haciendo demasiadas apuestas. Apuestas con los Warblers, apuestas con tu primo, apuestas con todos. Estoy pensando seriamente en mandarte a un centro de rehabilitación.

-Anderson- el profesor Charles lo llamó

-Fue Harwood quien me habló. Lo juro – dijo apresuradamente Blaine

\- No sé de qué me está hablando joven Anderson. Me acaban de informar que tiene que ir a hablar con el director.

-¿Hice algo malo?

-¿Acaso me ve la bola de cristal? Vaya a averiguarlo usted. Nosotros sigamos.

Blaine se levantó de su asiento, salió de su aula y se dirigió a dirección. Su mente estaba a punto de estallar por la incertidumbre. Él era un buen alumno o al menos eso pretendía hacer. Cumplía con sus deberes, prestaba atención en clase, bueno exceptuando la de historia, odiaba esa clase; siempre se portaba bien. No había razón por la cual lo castigaran. Llegó a su destino, tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió. Suspiró de alivio al ver que los Warblers se encontraban allí también. Sonrió al notar que su novio estaba ahí, mirándolo con esos ojos que tanto amaba. Se acercó hacia donde él se encontraba e hizo un pequeño gesto de saludo con mano hacia sus compañeros de banda. El directo estaba parado en frente de ellos junto con otro hombre de alrededor de unos cuarenta años. No tenía la menor idea de quién podría llegar a ser.

-Bueno muchachos, los he citado aquí, no para castigarlos como siento que piensa la gran mayoría de ustedes. ¿No es así señores Anderson y Duval? Tantos años como directivo reconozco esas caras- Blaine y Nick se miraron y se sonrojaron- Como decía, no es para regañarlos sino para darles grandes noticias. El señor que se encuentra al lado mío es Brandon Keegan, es representante de la disquera Hollywood Records y ha asistido a sus últimas dos presentaciones en su gira intercolegial.

-En la compañía andamos buscando nuevos talentos. Los he visto en esas presentaciones y la verdad es que he quedado muy asombrado por su talento. Por lo tanto he hablado con mis socios en la disquera y hemos decidido darles la oportunidad de grabar un CD.

Los cinco chicos abrieron sus ojos al escuchar lo que Brandon les estaba diciendo. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo alguien los haya visto cantar y decidiera grabar un CD? Cuando salieron de su estado de shock se abrazaron entre todos. Wes y Nick chocaron los cinco, mientras que entre Blaine y Sebastian apretujaban a Kurt entre sus brazos. El director sacó una botella de sidra sin alcohol para celebrar, obviamente estaban en la escuela, nada de alcohol.

Luego de su pequeño festejo en el despacho del director almorzaron junto a Calvin y Thad que los esperaban en una mesa, en la cual desde que se había formado la banda comían los siete. Los Warblers se acercaban hacia los otros dos con sonrisas en sus rostros y risas acompañándolos.

-Es demasiada casualidad que vengan los cinco al mismo tiempo y con sonrisas en sus caras. ¿Qué ha pasado dentro de la oficina del director?- preguntó Calvin mientras se metía en su boca una papa frita.

\- Nadie lo sabe aún, es un secreto por ahora- Kurt miró a sus compañeros de banda quienes le asintieron con la cabeza para que continuara- pero como los primos Harwood son nuestros amigos se los vamos a contar pero deben prometer que no abrirán sus bocas. En especial tú Cal.

-En especial tú, Thad- dijo al mismo tiempo Blaine. Se rieron por lo sucedido- Familia debían ser. Continúa bebé.

-Oh, por favor no empiecen con sus ataques de dulzura porque es vomitivo- Se quejó Calvin

-Cállate, así termino de contar- Kurt le sacó la lengua a su amigo y decidió continuar- Resulta que los de la discográfica Hollywood Records vieron nuestras últimas dos "funciones" y ahora quieren que grabemos un CD

-Wow ¡Eso es asombroso chicos!- expresó Thad- Felicitaciones. ¿Cuándo empiezan a grabar?

-Creo que entre dos semanas y un mes más o menos- contestó Wes- Blaine se va a tener que poner a escribir demasiado aunque yo creo que con todas las letras que tiene en su gran carpeta alcanza y sobra.- Todos se rieron y continuaron su almuerzo.

Aunque los Warblers sabían acerca de la relación de sus amigos, Blaine y Kurt habían decidido mantener su noviazgo en secreto por un tiempo para no herir la sensibilidad de algunos estudiantes, aunque había varias parejas en la academia ellos no querían arriesgarse todavía. En especial no querían que sus ex parejas los vieran. Sin embargo a Blaine no le interesaba lo que Jeremiah podría llegar a pensar, estaba seguro que el rubio ya tendría una nueva conquista, en cambio a Kurt le preocupaba Chandler. El chico tenía tendencia a ser vengativo cuando quería, Kurt no se podía imaginar a lo que podría llegar a hacer su ex novio por eso prefería ser precavido con Blaine pero aún así le gustaba la idea de escabullirse dentro de alguna habitación para besarse con él. Un romance de película con un poco de drama.

* * *

Habían terminado de ensayar nuevos temas con la banda. Wes, Nick y Sebastian los habían invitado a ir a tomar un refresco en la cafetería de la escuela pero la pareja decidió quedarse en el salón "practicando". Sus amigos no se creyeron la excusa que les habían dicho pero al fin y al cabo los terminaron dejando solos tal como ellos querían.

A penas sus compañeros pusieron un pie fuera del lugar, Blaine se sentó al lado de su novio tomándole de la mano y dándole un dulce beso en su mejilla. Kurt lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Ante tanta dulzura el moreno no pudo resistir la tentación de mantener su boca alejada de la de él. Le dio un beso suave, atrapó en sus labios el labio inferior del castaño. De a poco el beso se fue intensificando, Kurt enredó sus manos en el cabello de su novio y el otro lo acercó más hacia él. Luego de unos minutos en ese estado el ojiazul se apartó.

-Blaine alguien puede vernos

-No me importa. Que nos vean. Te quiero a ti- le dio un beso en cada mejilla- quiero estar en tu mente- le besó su frente- quiero ser lo que respiras- le dio un beso esquimal- Y quiero ser a quien ames, siempre- volvió a depositar un beso en sus labios.

-Blaine, por favor ya basta- su novio lo ignoró y lo volvió a besar

-Bésame, tan extraño es. Tienes el sabor de lo equivocado

-Debe ser que desde hace un mes todo entre los dos se nos ha mezclado- Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

-Y ahora es como si recién te conociera. Eres fresco y en viento te haces brisa cuando llegas.

-Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer- Kurt lo tomó de la corbata y entraron a un salón vacío- Amémonos a escondidas nene, estemos donde nadie esté. Hagamos de nuestro amor, el secreto más profundo aunque lo cante todo el mundo y qué- amagó a darle un beso y se corrió volviendo a salir de la habitación- Como ves, lo que nos pasó aunque haga que no, me está preocupando- Blaine lo alcanzó y lo tomó por la cintura.

-Y a la vez, verte sonreír. Tu sonrisa en mil siempre te distingue- Kurt se sonrojó, sonrió, se volteó, miró hacia los costados y le dio un pequeño beso.

-El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto.

-La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto- Salieron hacia el patio de la escuela.

-Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer. Amémonos a escondidas nene, estemos donde nadie esté. Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo aunque lo cante todo el mundo y qué- se dirigieron hacia la galería. Blaine vigiló que no haya nadie y le depositó un beso en el cuello.

-Nunca lo podrán saber

-Pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que hacemos y delante de quien-Kurt lo miró a los ojos con cara de preocupación pero a la vez de picardía.

-Es sólo cuestión de ver. Y hablando como si nada, que nos escapemos te propondré- Blaine lo tomó de la mano y corrieron hasta otro salón de la escuela. Al entrar en la habitación, cerró la puerta con un empujón de pie. Kurt se apoyó en la pared y lo volvió a tomar de la corbata para atraerlo hacia él. Blaine lo devoró con un beso.

-Yo te diré, lo que podemos hacer. Amémonos a escondidas nene, estemos donde nadie esté. Hagamos de nuestro amor el secreto más profundo aunque lo canté todo el mundo y qué- le dijo seductoramente al oído

-Nunca lo podrán saber- le respondió de la misma forma

-Pongamos mucho cuidado en lo que hacemos y delante de quien.

-Es sólo cuestión de ver. Y hablando como si nada, que nos escapemos te propondré- Blaine le dijo con sus labios muy cerca de los del castaño. Terminó dándole un beso feroz.

Estaban tan concentrados besándose que no notaron cuando la puerta se abrió ya que no había quedado bien cerrada.

* * *

Aunque había pasado un mes desde su ruptura con Kurt, Chandler seguía dolido y enojado. Él lo amaba demasiado como para haberlo dejado ir tan fácilmente. Kurt nunca lo tendría que haber dejado. Él no era celoso, para nada. Se repetía en su cabeza. Siempre lo había cuidado, eran la pareja ideal. Estaba furioso de verdad, quería vengarse, hacerlo sufrir. Estaba caminando por uno de los pasillos de Dalton concentrado en sus pensamientos cuando escuchó unas risas y ruidos que él conocía tan a la perfección. El dulce sonido de un beso y la inconfundible risita infantil de Kurt. Se acercó hacia los ruidos. Notó la puerta semi abierta. Lo vio apoyado en la pared, envuelto en los brazos de nadie más y nadie menos que Anderson. Ese chico no le había agradado desde el primer momento en que lo había visto, sabía que algo entre manos se traía el moreno. Kurt lo había abandonado por él. Su furia se hizo mucho más grande. Tendría que vengarse del castaño pero ¿Cómo? Decidió quedarse unos minutos pegado a la pared escuchando su conversación. Quizás podría sacar algo de información.

-Creo que fueron demasiados besos por ahora- Kurt le dijo con la respiración agitada

-Es que tus labios son tan besables que se me hace difícil contenerme- le dio besos en el cuello

-Blaine mi papá quiere conocerte- el moreno se detuvo por completo y se tensó ante las palabras de su novio. Lo miró con cara de pánico- Quiere que vengas a cenar. Además necesito que estés conmigo cuando le diga lo de la banda. Voy a necesitar su permiso para la grabación del CD.

-Como quieras bebé- le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja y le besó la frente- Voy a estar para apoyarte

-Te amo Blaine

-Te Amo Kurt- Se dieron un suave beso en los labios

-Si quieres nos podemos quedar unos cinco minutos más aquí- se sonrojó al decir esas palabras. Blaine no perdió tiempo y tomó entre sus labios los de su novio

Afuera, luego de haber escuchado la conversación de la pareja, Chandler supo cómo se vengaría de su ex novio. Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

**Qué tendrá Chandler entre manos? :o **

**La canción del capítulo es Yo te diré Miranda! La cual podrán encontrar en mi Tumblr cuando regrese de mis vacaciones. **

**Si puedo y robo señal de wifi por alguna parte del hotel estaré actualizando. **

**Gracias por leer! Bienvenido mi nuevo follower! **

**Nos estamos leyendo, con amor Katu!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi Guys! He vuelto! Espero que me hayan extrañado, bueno no a mí sino que a la historia. La verdad que pensé que actualizar desde el teléfono iba a ser más fácil pero no, un verdadero lío, así que preferí tomarme un descanso. Además entre que no había empezado a escribir el capítulo 31 (todavía no lo hice pero tengo la mitad en mi cabeza) y que para conectarme me tenía que ir al lobby del hotel porque en mi habitación no había WiFi se me complicó un poco. Pero acá estoy luego de haber visitado esa preciosa ciudad. 10 días no te alcanzan. Estuve para el finde que Darren estuvo allí pero la ciudad es demasiado grande como para encontrármelo pero las esperanzas siempre estaban! jajajaja Fue genial reconocer los lugares por Glee. I Love New York/ New York New York se filmó en Times Square, al igual que Best Day of My Life. Tienen un espacio exclusivo para filmar películas y series, vimos como preparaban un set. Downtown se filmó en Washington Square, lo reconocí por el arco. Luego caí que lo hicieron allí porque es la zona Downtown de NY. Fui al tan famoso Bryant Park y estaba cerrado :( fuimos tarde y había cerrado así que mucho no pude chusmear. El Central Park es precioso, estábamos a 3 cuadras más o menos de allí y estaba nevado. Tuve mi hermosa dosis de frío. El último día pasé por el Belasco Theatre que es donde hacen Hedwig and The Angry Inch, y tienen el cartel con las fechas que va a estar Darren y su foto (es una imagen que anduvo circulando por internet ya). Me dio vergüenza entrar sólo para sacar foto a eso. Supongo que los de allí ya están acostumbrados a las fans locas que sacan fotos del cartel jajaja. Aunque no quería teníamos que volver y por fin dar por comenzado mi cuarto año en la facultad! Ya había faltado ocho días ya era hora. Les comento que aprobé mi curso de verano con 9, una materia más metida, más cerca del título. Pero como me fue bien en esa me fue mal en Costos y la tengo que volver a dar. Así que Abril será muy entretenido._

_Y pasó lo que nadie quería que pasara, terminó Glee. Amé 2009, era volver a ver Pilot pero con una hora más. Y me gustó el final, por así decirlo todos tuvieron su final feliz. Mucho no quiero decir por si no lo han visto aún. Me largué a llorar al final y eso que nunca lloro pero fueron 6 años. Estoy escribiendo en mi Blog sobre lo que fue Glee en mi vida, así que cuando lo termine pasen y vean._

_Los dejo con el capítulo 13_

* * *

_Anteriormente en Una Verdadera Pasión: Los Warblers se enteraron que grabarían un disco y debían buscar las canciones para presentarlas en las discográfica. La relación de Kurt y Blaine iba viento en popa. En la fiesta en la casa del castaño habían hecho el amor pero se olvidaron del pequeño detalle de usar condón lo que provocó que Sebastian retara a Kurt._

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 13**

Era viernes por la tarde, la banda se había reunido en la casa de Blaine para debatir las veinte canciones que le presentarían a la disquera, que luego se reducirían a diez, las cuales iban a ser las oficiales para el disco. El moreno apoyó su gran carpeta negra con las letras dentro de ella. Kurt, Sebastian, Wes y Nick se miraron entre ellos, serían una tarde larga.

* * *

Entre discusiones y dudas luego de haber estado casi tres horas revisando canción por canción llegaron a un acuerdo. La lista incluía desde temas movidos pasando por románticos hasta rockeros. Era una compilación perfecta. Los cinco quedaron satisfechos con la elección. Para celebrar que habían elegido las canciones para su CD y que milagrosamente la banda no se hubiese separado después de tanta discusión, Blaine los invitó a quedarse a cenar pero ninguno aceptó a excepción de Kurt. Aunque sus compañeros de banda se quisieron ir del lugar el castaño se quedó con su novio, al fin y al cabo lo tenía que hacer. Esa tarde Kurt había prometido ayudarlo a buscar un atuendo para la cena de la noche siguiente donde conocería a su padre.

Blaine despidió a sus amigos en la puerta, al cerrarla tomó a su novio de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la sala de estar donde se sentaron abrazados en el sofá. Ambos se empezaron a besar por unos minutos.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Es la cosa más hermosa que he visto!- los chicos se congelaron y abrieron los ojos. Blaine se dio la vuelta y dirigió su mirada hasta donde venía la voz- Seguro tú eres Kurt.

-¿Mamá? Pero… ustedes estaban fuera de la ciudad. ¿Cuándo volvieron? ¿Por dónde entraron? ¿Papá?- Blaine interrogó a su madre quien estaba detrás del sofá con sus manos sobre su boca y con cara de emoción

-Deja de interrogarme hijo. Regresamos antes porque tu padre tiene un evento esta noche además ya extrañaba estar fuera de casa y te extrañaba. Ven a darle un abrazo a tu madre

Blaine se paró y se dirigió a darle un beso y un abrazo a su madre. Amaba como olía, siempre usando perfumes dulces. Kurt seguía sentado en el sofá adorando la imagen de su novio abrazo a su madre. No pudo evitar notar lo parecido que era Blaine a ella. Luego cayó a la realidad: estaba frente a la madre de Blaine, la madre de su novio. La sonrisa se le fue de la cara y volvió a empalidecer.

-No me respondiste si él era Kurt. Aunque seguro que lo es. Da completamente con el perfil que lo describiste- Blaine se acordó de su novio sentado en el sofá- es más lindo en persona, lo apruebo- le susurró al oído

-Oh, sí. Kurt ven aquí bebé- El castaño seguía sin responder. Blaine se puso delante de él y le tomó la mano. Recién en ese momento pudo reaccionar- ¿Kurt?

-Lo siento- se levantó de su lugar y caminó con Blaine- esto es incómodo

-Lo sé- hizo una pausa- Bueno, mamá él es Kurt, mi novio. Kurt, ella es mi mamá.

-Mucho gusto señora Anderson- Kurt le tendió la mano pero en vez de recibir la de la mujer sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello. La madre de Blaine en verdad era cariñosa

-¿Cariño te encuentras con Blaine? Necesito ayuda con tu bolso y tus compras y eso- El señor Anderson cruzó la puerta. Se quedó contemplando la imagen. Pasó su vista de su hijo a su esposa, de su esposa a Kurt y de Kurt nuevamente a Blaine. El chico se puso tenso al ver a su padre allí

-¿Papá?

-¿Él es Kurt? Debe de serlo porque tu madre pareciera que lo está estrangulando- señaló a su mujer y al castaño que apenas podía respirar teniendo los brazos de la madre de su novio alrededor de él.

-Discúlpame. Me emocioné. En verdad eres lindo Kurt- el chico no pudo evitar ponerse colorado- Hiciste una buena elección hijo.

-Lo mismo digo y para que yo lo diga me debe parecer bien- al oír las palabras de su padre Blaine soltó el aire que tenía contenido- Ven a saludarme hijo

-Papá- lo abrazó y le susurró- Gracias

Blaine sabía que a su padre le había costado un poco aceptar que le gustaran los hombres. Pero luego con su relación con Jeremiah lo terminó de entender. Su hijo se veía feliz y eso era lo único que le importaba por eso cuando se enteró del engaño quiso ir a golpear al rubio pero Blaine lo detuvo. Cuando se enteró de la nueva relación que tenía con Kurt tuvo miedo que su hijo vuelva a sufrir pero en ese momento al ver al castaño sus dudas se esfumaron.

-Señor Anderson- Kurt volvió a poner la mano pero otra vez unos brazos le rodearon el cuello.

* * *

Luego de una hora de un interrogatorio por parte de la madre de Blaine y anécdotas de la infancia del moreno por parte de su padre, la pareja pudo estar sola otra vez. Kurt nunca se imaginó que los padres de Blaine fueran tan cariñosos. Lo apoyaban en todos sus sueños. Eso lo ponía feliz.

* * *

Los padres de Blaine se habían ido a arreglar para el evento que iban a tener dentro de unas horas. Kurt y Blaine se fueron a la habitación del último para elegir la ropa para la cena del sábado. Blaine colocó varias prendas sobre su cama y su novio le armaba conjuntos. El moreno se dirigía hacia el baño para poder cambiarse y luego desfilaba para el castaño. Adoraba ver como caminaba y movía sus caderas a propósito. Se estaban riendo con el pequeño desfile cuando sintieron que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pasa mamá

-¿Cómo sabes que es tu mamá?

-Simplemente lo sé- La mujer asomó su cabeza y vio a los dos muchachos. Observó especialmente a su hijo de arriba hacia abajo y de abajo hacia arriba

-Estás guapo hijo, aunque ya lo eres porque lo heredaste de mí. Tu padre es lindo pero yo le gano- Blaine se rió ante el comentario de su madre-Ya nos vamos. ¿Te quedas un rato más Kurt?

-Sí señora

-No me digas señora, me haces sentir vieja. Se cuidan los dos ¿Entendido Blaine?- le mandó una mirada seria

-Si mamá. Adiós. Disfruten la noche

-Adiós hijo. Fue un placer conocerte Kurt

Se volvieron a quedar nuevamente solos. Todavía quedaba un conjunto más que Blaine se tenía que probar. Se volvió a dirigir al baño. Salió desfilando, moviendo sus caderas de un lado para otro provocando a su novio. Sabía que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Para de hacer eso Blaine.

\- Sabes que te encanta que te provoque- dijo seductoramente

Kurt no pudo resistirse a las palabras de su novio. Se levantó de la cama y corrió a besarlo. Enredó sus manos en sus rizos y lo atrajo más hacia él. La boca de Blaine definitivamente era su droga. Comenzó a darle besos por su cuello. Luego llevó su boca y tomó entre sus labios el lóbulo de su novio. El moreno no pudo evitar gemir. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró

-Crees que no me haría ningún efecto verte mover tu trasero así

Inmediatamente sus manos se encontraban en la camisa del otro. Sus labios se volvieron a encontrar. Se dirigieron hacia la cama dejando sus prendas recientemente sacadas por alguna parte de la habitación. Al acostarse, Kurt quedó debajo de Blaine. No podía dejar de tocar el perfecto cuerpo de su novio, todo musculoso. Sus manos bajaron de su torso hasta el cierre de su pantalón. El castaño pudo notar lo excitado que estaba su novio cuando se lo quitó, aunque la tela del bóxer todavía lo cubría. Las manos de Blaine tomaron el botón del pantalón de Kurt y lo desabrochó. Al instante ambos estaban solamente en ropa interior. Cuando las manos de Blaine estaban en el bóxer del castaño, Kurt reaccionó.

-Blaine espera- Blaine lo paró de besar y se le quedó mirando con preocupación

-Lo siento, fue muy arrebatado. Si no quieres paramos en este momento.

-No amor, obviamente quiero esto pero solamente quería pedirte que usemos condón porque la última vez no lo hicimos y es que yo- no estaba seguro de decirle porque tenía miedo de que lo rechazara- yo quiero que nos cuidemos

-Discúlpame por la vez pasada bebé. Se me olvidó en ese momento que teníamos que usarlo. Estaba tan concentrado en lo que estaba pasando que simplemente no me acordé. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Fue egoísta de mi parte. No pensé en ti.

-Pero yo tampoco me acordé. La culpa fue de ambos. No importa pero quiero que a partir de ahora nos cuidemos. Si vemos que estamos por tener relaciones y no hay condón vamos a parar ¿sí? Por el bien de los dos

-Si amor, te lo prometo. Y para que veas que cumplo ahora traeré uno.

Blaine se levantó y sacó una cajita que se encontraba en el cajón de su mesita de luz. De allí tomó un condón y una botella de lubricante. Luego de dejarlos a un costado regresó a la cama. Miró a los ojos a Kurt mientras aferraba su mano a la de él. Comenzó a besarlo lentamente, saboreando cada centímetro de su boca. Colocó entre sus labios el inferior de su novio e introdujo su lengua despacio. Con su mano libre, Kurt enredó sus dedos en los rizos de Blaine atrayéndolo más hacia él. La boca de Blaine descendió hasta el cuello del castaño, le repartió besos como también chupó y mordió la piel blanca de su novio. Kurt abrió la boca en un gemido mudo. Su mano se desenredó del cabello y de la que sostenía la del moreno. Las colocó sobre el pecho trabajado de Blaine, acarició cada parte de su torso provocando que Blaine lo mordiera más fuerte. Sus dedos llegaron al elástico del bóxer del moreno. Se tomó su tiempo para quitárselo. Cuando estuvo completamente desnudo, Blaine repitió la misma acción con Kurt. El castaño se quedó contemplando el cuerpo de su novio pero sus ojos se detuvieron en cierta parte de su anatomía que le interesaba. Se acercó a su pecho, besó cada parte de su torso, tomando en su boca ambos pezones de Blaine causándole varios gemidos de placer. Fue descendiendo hasta su ombligo donde pasó seductoramente su lengua. Blaine sabía hasta donde quería llegar su novio, la idea lo hacía excitarse más de lo que estaba y ya estaba resultando doloroso. Cuando Kurt llegó a su destino, levantó la vista para ver la más hermosa imagen. Blaine estaba con los ojos cerrados, la boca abierta, sus rizos en la cara y sus manos agarrando con fuerza las sábanas. Completamente sexy. Kurt delicadamente pasó su lengua por toda la erección de Blaine. Desde la base hasta la punta. Luego con cuidado se lo introdujo en su boca.

-Kurt- a penas pudo pronunciar Blaine.

El castaño empezó a chupar el miembro de su novio como si fuera una paleta, saboreando cada milímetro de este. Blaine no paraba de repetir el nombre de Kurt, lo que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del ojiazul. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo a pesar de que esta fuera su primera vez. Fue aumentando la velocidad y Blaine ya no aguantaba más.

-Amor…para…no…quiero…acabar…en…tu…boca- decía Blaine entre jadeos.

El moreno con su poca energía lo tomó de los brazos y lo subió sobre él, luego lo tumbó con la espalda sobre el colchón.

-Si seguías no iba a poder resistirme más- acercó su boca al oído de Kurt- Y todavía quiero estar dentro de ti

Esa frase podría haber hecho venir a Kurt en ese mismo instante. Blaine alcanzó la botella de lubricante que había sacado y se untó un poco en los dedos. Mientras miraba a los ojos azules de su novio fue deslizando su mano hasta la entrada de él. Introdujo un primer dedo. Kurt soltó un pequeño grito de dolor. Aunque ya lo habían hecho todavía era estrecho. Además le seguía doliendo de la primera vez. Blaine sacó y metió el dedo hasta insertar un segundo. Con los dos dentro empezó a hacer movimiento de tijera abriéndolo de a poco. Kurt estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar. Cuando vio que estaba más o menos estirado metió el tercer dedo. Los sacó y metió lentamente, luego más rápido.

-¡Ah!- Kurt había parado de gruñir por el dolor y gritó de placer. Blaine había encontrado su próstata- Blaine deja de jugar y metete dentro de mí.

Lentamente retiró sus dedos, el castaño hizo un gesto de disgusto ante la pérdida. El moreno agarró el condón y lo sacó del envoltorio. Se lo colocó sobre su erección, el rose del látex sobre él lo estaba matando. Se posicionó entre las piernas de Kurt y lentamente se deslizó dentro de él. Cuando estuvo completamente, miró al castaño esperando instrucciones. Kurt le asintió con la cabeza y el moreno comenzó a entrar y salir. El ojiazul envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su novio y sus manos se aferraron a su espalda. Le clavaba las uñas más profundo cada vez que las estocada se volvían más fuertes. No quería dejar marcar pero eso era lo que hacía el ritmo de Blaine. Al poco tiempo Blaine se vino dentro de él pero no se retiraba, quería que su novio también acabara. Colocó su mano en la erección de él, empezó a bombear y a entrar y salir mucho más rápido. Kurt se vino en su mano y con un grito que agradeció que los padres del moreno no estuvieran. Blaine salió lentamente de él y cayó de costado con su cara mirando a su novio. Sintió su mano toda pegoteada por el semen del castaño. Se la llevó a la boca y la chupó toda. Kurt se quedó mirando con vergüenza y espanto.

-Eso es asqueroso Blaine

-¿Me dices eso después de lo que hicimos?- Kurt se puso más colorado de lo que estaba- Algún día seguro tú también lo harás. Además sabes sabroso

-Basta Blaine- se cubrió su cara con una almohada, luego se la sacó- Al final no elegimos lo que te vas a poner mañana aunque creo que definitivamente que el último conjunto es el indicado

-Definitivamente el último

Blaine lo besó. Kurt se levantó hacia el baño para limpiarse y llamar a su padre para decirle que se quedaría en lo de Blaine. Le dijo que dormiría en el cuarto de huéspedes aunque ambos sabían que eso no iría a pasar. Cuando salió del baño se quedó mirando a su novio. Había caído dormido. Kurt se metió en la cama y lo tomó por la cintura. Le susurró un "te amo" en el oído, escuchó que Blaine murmuraba algo aunque ya se imaginaba lo que era. Al poco tiempo se quedó dormido.

* * *

_Conocimos a los padres de Blaine y son todo un amor. La verdad es que siempre hacen que su padre sea malo (lo es, lo sabemos) pero en esta historia quise que sea comprensivo con él. _

_Kurt y Blaine simplemente son jóvenes con las hormonas disparatadas y quieren experimentar. _

_Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Creo que tengo que subir Yo te Diré del capítulo anterior a mi Tumblr. Si no cuelgo escribiendo el capítulo 31 o en mi blog lo hago. En serio quiero empezar a escribir el capítulo 31 porque sé que después no voy a tener tiempo. Ya no es una sola materia la que curso sino que cinco así que tengo que aprovechar mi poco tiempo libre._

_Nos estamos leyendo el próximo fin de semana. El próximo capítulo, si no me equivoco, va a estar bastante interesante._

_Besos!_

_Katu _


	14. Chapter 14

_Hola a tod s! Cómo anduvo la semana? Espero que bien. Ya sé que ayer tendría que haber actualizado, aunque dije que fines de semana no especifiqué el día, pero tuve un cumpleaños así que colgué en subir el capítulo a la tarde o el viernes pero me entretuve escribiendo el capítulo 31. (Ya era hora que lo escribiera) Aproveché ahora que prendí la compu para hacer mi parte de un TP que tenemos que entregar el miércoles (creo haberles dicho que ODIO los trabajos en grupo)_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mis profesores de Derecho Societario, que sin sus clases extremadamente aburridas yo no podría haberlo escrito. Todavía no entiendo como hice para aprobar esa materia asquerosa hace dos años. (Detesto derecho). Así que este capítulo va dedicado a ellos dos. (espero que uno siga vivo porque en serio pensábamos que se nos iba a quedar postrado en medio de la clase)._

_Sin más preámbulos los dejo que lean._

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 14**

Iba a ser un día largo aunque fuera sábado, él lo sabía. Burt abrió los ojos, se desperezó y notó que Carole no estaba en la cama. El olor a café y panqueques la delataron. Aún no se había ido a trabajar y como Kurt no había dormido en la casa la noche anterior ella aprovechó y consintió a su marido con la comida que su hijo le prohibía.

Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió hacia el baño para tomar una ducha y prepararse para ir al taller de Westerville.

Al terminar de arreglarse bajó a desayunar con Carole, quien ya se encontraba con su ropa de enfermera para irse al hospital. Luego de una pequeña charla de veinte minutos sobre quién haría la cena esa noche y qué comerían, llegaron a la conclusión de que Kurt tomaría las riendas en el asunto y no debían preocuparse. Luego de haber terminado de comer ambos se fueron a sus respectivos trabajos.

* * *

Kurt lentamente abrió los ojos. Lo primero que pudo ver fueron unos rizos negros delante de sus ojos. Sus brazos estaban todavía aferrados a la cintura de Blaine, lentamente lo atrajo más hacia él e inspiró su fragancia. Una mezcla de coco, su perfume favorito, rastros de una noche de pasión y un toque del aroma natural de Blaine, simplemente perfecto. Quiso quedarse en esa posición por unos minutos más, volvió a cerrar los ojos pero instantáneamente los abrió. El olor que subía desde la cocina le revolvió el estómago. Inmediatamente soltó a su novio y se sentó en la cama. Esto hizo que el morocho se despertara jadeando del susto que el movimiento le provocó. Kurt había perdido totalmente el color, mantenía los ojos cerrados, respiraba hondo por la nariz y exhalaba todo el aire por la boca.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor?- Blaine preguntó preocupado sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento. Kurt se percató de que su novio se había despertado y se encontraba a su lado.

-Sí Blaine. Creo que me cayó mal algo de lo que comimos ayer. No te preocupes- le dirigió la mirada y le sonrió. Esto calmó un poco a Blaine, haciendo que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su cara.

-Buenos días- le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomó la mano- Me asusté pensando que algo te había pasado.

-En serio, no fue nada- lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos, luego le dio un beso en los labios- Supongo que tus padres volvieron porque huele a café.

-Creo que sí volvieron. Mejor nos cambiamos y vamos a desayunar

Ambos salieron de la cama, Blaine dejó que Kurt utilizara el baño primero mientras él se encargaba de no dejar rastros de lo sucedido la noche anterior guardando y tirando todo indicio que levantara sospecha. Conocía perfectamente a su madre, sabía que era capaz de revolver su cuarto en menos de un minuto y entretenerlo por horas interrogándolo sobre las cosas que encontraba.

Una vez, cuando él hacía poco que había confesado ante sus padres que era gay, su madre había entrado a su habitación mientras se encontraba en la escuela y descubrió una revista para gays la cual se la había comprado por pura curiosidad. Ese día su madre lo tuvo sentado en el sofá del living durante tres horas sermoneando sobre el asunto. Desde ese momento Blaine sabía que tenía que esconder perfectamente todo, absolutamente todo.

Al salir del baño, Kurt se veía mucho mejor. Sus mejillas volvieron a su color natural y lucía extraordinario aunque traía puesta ropa de su novio ya que no iba a usar el uniforme de la academia que traía consigo el día anterior. Blaine le besó la frente y se metió al baño. Kurt para matar el tiempo mientras lo esperaba comenzó a mirar las fotos de su novio. Había una con Thad cuando eran niños; otra con sus padres y Cooper a quien ya había visto en los álbumes que la madre de Blaine le había enseñado. Al lado de esta se encontraba un portarretrato con forma de corazón, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó la foto de ellos dos tomada hace un par de días. Kurt pasó sus dedos por la misma y su corazón empezó a bombear fuertemente. En ella, estaban los dos sentados debajo de un árbol de Dalton, Kurt sonriendo a la cámara mientras que Blaine lo miraba a él con ojos de enamorado. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban y una cabeza apoyada en su hombro izquierdo. Giró para ver a Blaine con los ojos cerrados encima de él. No pudo resistirse a besarle el pelo. Dejó el portarretrato de donde lo había tomado y se dio la vuelta.

-Es preciosa- le dijo a su novio quien ya había levantado su cabeza

-Por eso la imprimí y la puse allí. Vamos a desayunar- le dio un beso en la frente al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

Ambos bajaron hacia la cocina donde se encontraban los padres de Blaine. Los señores Anderson estaban hablando, cuando vieron a los dos muchachos parados en la entrada del lugar se callaron. Se los quedaron observando por un rato.

-¿Pasó algo que se nos quedaron mirando de esa manera?- preguntó Blaine

-No, solamente no esperábamos que Kurt se quedara a dormir. ¿O recién llegó?- dijo la mamá de Blaine

-Se quedó a dormir. Se hizo tarde para que regresara a su casa- su madre le dio una mirada de complicidad. No pudo evitar ponerse colorado ante lo que su mamá le estaba tratando de transmitir con sus ojos- Nos quedamos hablando sobre la escuela, la banda y viendo La Sirenita. No pasó nada mamá

-Eso espero- sorbió de su jarro – Así que supongo que quieren desayunar. ¿Quieres café Kurt? Hijo tú vives en esta casa así que te puedes servir tu desayuno solito- le jaló de la mejilla

-¡Mamá!- exclamó Blaine. Su novio se rió. Era increíble como su madre lo amaba.

-Entonces Kurt, ¿quieres café?

-Preferiría un té, si no es mucha molestia. No me levanté sintiéndome muy bien

-¡Oh pobre de ti! No pediremos más de esa comida china- dijo con pena la señora Anderson

-Cariño yo ya te lo había dicho antes y no me hiciste caso- se lo escuchó hablar al padre de Blaine quien no había emitido palabra desde que habían arribado a la cocina.

-¿Cómo estuvo la velada anoche?- Preguntó Blaine, llevándose un poco de cereal a la boca

-Espléndida. Conocí a varias personas influyentes en el ambiente de los negocios. Hijo eres un desastre comiendo. ¡Y eso que es cereal! Espero que no te comportes de esa manera esta noche en la casa de Kurt

-Le prometo que no lo hará. Si se comporta mal se los traigo con una nota de devolución- dijo el castaño en chiste

-¡Kurt!- Blaine estaba colorado pero no podía parar de reír junto con sus padres.

* * *

Chandler estaba preparado. Hoy se vengaría de su ex novio. Tenía un resentimiento tan grande como para quedárselo él mismo. No podía aceptar la idea de que lo hubiera abandonado por Anderson, simplemente no podía.

Tomó su auto, sus gafas y su mejor sonrisa de maldad que su cara le dejaba poner. Comenzó a manejar a un lugar que conocía perfectamente. Luego de unos veinte minutos en la calle se le iluminaron los ojos y su sonrisa se le ensanchó cuando notó el cartel de "Talleres y Lubricantes Hummel". Sabía que al ser sábado Burt trabajaba en la sucursal de Westerville. Estacionó su automóvil en la vereda, se bajó y entró al taller. Los empleados se le quedaron viendo, en especial un chico de alrededor de unos veintitantos años que él sabía que era gay. Cada vez que llegaba a la tienda con Kurt se lo quedaba observando. En los momentos en el que castaño buscaba a su padre, el otro chico aprovechaba para coquetear con él. Chandler siempre lo rechazaba.

-Hola preciosura. Ya era hora que cayeras a mis pies.- se acercó el morocho de ojos marrones. Le acarició el pelo pero el rubio le quitó la mano en un segundo

-Ni lo intentes Fred. Vengo a ver a Burt- dijo mientras se sacaba los lentes

\- El señor Hummel está ocupado en su oficina. No puede ver a nadie- le contestó con amargura

-Seguro me lo dices porque nunca he aceptado salir contigo- le sonrió con coqueteo y tomándolo por las tiras del overol- pero si le dices al Señor Hummel que he venido a verlo te prometo que saldré contigo y que harás conmigo lo que quieras y donde quieras

La forma en que se lo dijo hizo que Fred se pusiera duro al instante. Luego de que lo haya soltado salió disparado hacia el despacho de Burt.

El señor Hummel se encontraba ordenando el papelerío que había encima de su escritorio. Tenía que tener todo perfecto para el comienzo de la semana ya que iba a ver una inspección del taller. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

-Pase- ordenó sin levantar la vista de los papeles

-Señor Hummel, alguien lo busca- dijo el morocho tragando saliva

-¿Quién?

-Buenas tarde Burt- de un lado de Fred apareció el rubio- Gracias, luego arreglamos

-¿Sucedió algo Chandler? No solías venir a visitarme al taller muy seguido y la verdad es que estoy muy ocupado como para socializar ahora

-No se preocupe. Vengo a hablarle sobre su hijo, sobre Kurt. Creo que tiene que saber algo de él- la sonrisa malévola de Chandler se estiró en su cara

* * *

Kurt regresó de la tienda con las cosas para la cena. Había decidido preparar pasta con salsa de champiñón como plato principal y de postre una tarta de manzana. Blaine adoraba sus tartas, además no interrumpiría la dieta que le había impuesto a su padre.

Empezó haciendo la tarta. Colocó los ingredientes recientemente comprados sobre la encimera de la cocina, luego se puso el delantal. Todavía llevaba la ropa de su novio por lo tanto no quería ensuciársela.

Puso en un bol harina, huevos, leche y una cucharadita de esencia de vainilla, batió y agregó los trozos de manzana que había cortado. Prendió el horno e ingresó el recipiente dentro. Luego preparó la salsa. Crema, vino blanco, cebollas y champiñones finamente cortados y especias. Al cabo de un rato el aroma a la salsa y a la tarta inundaba el ambiente. Kurt estaba probando la preparación cuando la mezcla de olores le revolvió el estómago causando que nuevamente se maree. Rápidamente abrió la ventana y se sentó en una de las banquetas que se encontraba en el desayunador de la cocina, con una hoja que se encontraba cerca empezó a abanicarse.

Burt ingresó a la casa con cara seria. Se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos. El aroma de la comida que estaba preparando el castaño lo distrajo. Entró a la cocina y vio a su hijo sentado, dándose aire; con los ojos cerrados y más pálido de lo normal

-¿Kurt te encuentras bien?- El castaño abrió los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de preocupación de su padre frente a él.

-Sí papá. Simplemente me mareé. Hoy no me he sentido muy bien que digamos. ¿Tú te encuentras bien? Tienes cara como que ha sucedido algo malo.

-No hijo. No te preocupes… sólo son cosas del trabajo. Estoy cansado, es eso.

-Si quieres suspendemos la cena. Blaine lo entenderá. Al fin y al cabo tú estás cansado y yo no me siento bien

-No, veo que has estado trabajando. Me iré a descansar un rato. Llámame cuando llegue tu novio

-Sí papá- le dio un beso en la frente- te amo

-Yo también hijo.

Burt entró a su cuarto, apoyándose en la puerta cuando la terminó de cerrar suspirando y cerrando sus ojos. La charla con Chandler lo había dejado en estado de shock. No sabía si confiar en las palabras del ex novio de su hijo. Decidió recostarse en su cama y relajar su mente por un momento. Quería olvidarse de la verdad.

_Flashback_

-¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir sobre mi hijo? Que yo sepa, él terminó contigo y ahora está feliz con Blaine.

-Por favor señor Hummel. Solamente vengo a contarle algo para que sepa en qué anda su hijo y lo proteja de malas influencias

-Ve al grano Chandler. No estoy para rodeos, te dije que andaba ocupado

-Entonces seré directo. Hace poco se formó una banda en la academia llamada The Warblers y Kurt es uno de los vocalistas. Dentro de unas semanas empezarán con la producción de su CD.

-Eso no puede ser cierto. Kurt nunca se metería en esas cosas. ¡Ese ambiente mató a su madre!

-¿Quiere saber más? Blaine, el nuevo galán de Kurtie, es el otro vocalista

-¡Eso lo dices porque estás resentido porque te dejó!

-Todo lo que le he dicho es verdad. Pregúntele

-¡Vete Chandler! ¡No me quiero enterar que has estado cerca de mi hijo o de mi familia! ¡Vete!

-¡Yo sólo quería informarle!

Chandler cerró la puerta antes de que uno de los adornos que se encontraban sobre el escritorio de Burt aterrizara allí. El señor Hummel estaba con el corazón galopando a mil por hora y sudando. No quería desconfiar de su hijo, la verdad es que no podía hacerlo.

_Fin flashback_

* * *

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde Blaine llegó a la casa de los Hummel- Hudson. Traía puesto el conjunto que Kurt le había armado la noche anterior. El castaño se sonrojó al verlo vestido así y al recordar lo sucedido en la casa de Blaine. En un segundo recuperó el color que había perdido durante todo el día. Blaine le entregó una rosa roja que traía consigo y se dieron un pequeño beso en los labios.

El morocho se acomodó en el sillón mientras que Kurt fue a avisarle a su padre y a Carole que su novio había llegado a la casa. La pareja bajó hacia el comedor y se acomodaron en la mesa. El castaño sirvió la comida que había preparado y se sentó al lado de su novio, frente a Carole y junto a su padre.

-Entonces Blaine cuéntame algo sobre ti – Habló Burt mientras se llevaba un bocado de pasta a la boca – Hijo, está sabroso- Kurt sonrió y dejó que su novio hablara.

-Bueno- comenzó algo nervioso- estoy en mi último año en la escuela, me gustaría aplicar para la NYU. Mis padres constantemente viajan por su trabajo, mi hermano Cooper está en la universidad y amo demasiado a su hijo- Blaine le tomó la mano a Kurt sonriéndole, provocando que el castaño se sonroje.

-Espero que así sea. Si le haces daño no dudaré en sacar mi arma de su estuche – Blaine palideció de un momento a otro- Era broma pero cuídalo.

A Burt le había caído bien Blaine, parecía un buen chico y demostraba el amor que le tenía a Kurt pero las palabras de Chandler le seguían rondando en su cabeza.

Terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron hacia la sala de estar donde Kurt les serviría el postre. Luego de entregarle una porción a cada uno se acomodó junto a Blaine.

-¿Tú no comes postre Kurt?- preguntó Carole al notar que su hijastro no tenía plato

-No me he sentido muy bien durante el día

-Oh, de acuerdo

-No me has dicho que pretendes estudiar Blaine- continuó Burt con el interrogatorio.

Blaine se tensó porque no sabía cómo decirle que estaba pensando estudiar música. Observó a su novio para que lo ayudara a continuar. Kurt le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa que lo incitaba a seguir hablando.

-Desde pequeño mis padres me han enseñado a tocar varios instrumentos como el piano, la guitarra y el violín. Me encantaría estudiar algo relacionado con la música- Blaine tragó duro luego de haber soltado nada más y nada menos que la verdad.

Burt decidió arriesgarse y preguntar sobre lo hablado con Chandler esa tarde. Tenía que matar su duda.

-¿Es por eso que te encuentras en la banda de la academia junto con Kurt?- La joven pareja abrió sus ojos ante aquel dicho. El señor Hummel se enteraría de la cuestión esa misma noche pero no se esperaban tal cosa- Kurt te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de eso

-Te lo puedo explicar papá- sus ojos se habían empezado a humedecer, su voz a cortar y su presión a bajar.

-No me tienes que explicar nada. Me desobedeciste cuando sabías perfectamente lo que pienso de ese ambiente. Tu madre murió gracias a ello.

-¡Mamá no murió por cantar!

-No estarás en la banda.

-Pero señor Hummel- intervino el moreno

-No te metas en esto Blaine

-Déjalo. Él no ha hecho nada

-He dicho. Nada de bandas

-¡Pero me gusta! Han pasado años que no me sentía tan vivo cuando cantaba y tú me lo arrebatas de la nada. Te detesto papá

Kurt se levantó rápidamente tomando la mano de Blaine pero no llegó a dar un paso ya que cayó en los brazos de su novio.

* * *

_Diganme quién tiene ganas de matar a Chandler! El maldito hará por lo menos una o dos más de las suyas. Pobre Kurt y Blaine la ligó de revote por culpa del cara de pitufo._

_No se preocupen por las canciones que todavía quedan varias por agregar. Es más, hoy volvía con mi mamá en el auto y justo pasaron en la radio una y se me vino una escena a la mente. Así que la voy a agregar en una parte de la historia. _

_Voy a agradecerles por leer, tanto a los que siguen a UVP como los que la leen de forma anónima. Hace mucho que no agradecía y me parece desconsiderado no hacerlo porque como yo me tomo el tiempo para escribir y publicar, ustedes los hacen para leer. Así que gracias, me hacen feliz._

_Ya subí en mi blog (el cual se encuentra en mi bio) lo que Glee significó para mí, por si lo quieren leer. Si quieren pueden seguirme en Tumblr y en Twitter (perdí un par de seguidores y me puse triste) así se enteran de lo que es mi vida por si no llego a subir a tiempo otra vez. _

_Nos leemos la semana que viene. Besos y abrazos._

_Con amor, _

_Katu _


	15. Chapter 15

_Hola mis queridos lectores! Cómo andan? Cómo están pasando semana santa? Espero que descansando, disfrutando o disfrutando y descansando ya sea en sus casas o en algún otro lado. Por mi parte, tuve una semana tranquila con el cumpleaños de una de mis amigas y el de 3 de mi primo. Hoy también es el de una de mis amigas pero como está trabajando en el sur desde Diciembre obviamente no nos vimos, igual ya regresa el martes, así que estoy muy contenta. La facultad tranquila, debería estar haciendo cosas para el lunes tanto para la noche como para la mañana pero ya leí lo que me habían dado y eso es algo. (Sí, yo soy de las personas raras que no salen los fines de semana y se quedan estudiando)_

_Este es un capítulo demasiado corto como para mi gusto, que hasta me siento mal por lo corto que es! Les prometo que hay capítulos mucho más largos. _

_Bueno, espero que disfruten la lectura. :D_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 15**

Blaine se encontraba sentado tratando de almorzar. Junto con él estaban Wes, Nick y Thad. Al instante llegó Sebastian junto con Calvin.

-Dime que sabes algo sobre Kurt. Creo que voy a morir de desesperación- Sebastian negó con la cabeza

Luego de que Kurt se había desmayado en sus brazos hace dos semanas, Blaine no había sabido nada de él. Burt le había dicho inmediatamente que se vaya a su casa a pesar de su insistencia a quedarse con su novio. Solamente una sola vez el castaño se había comunicado diciéndole que se encontraba bien pero eso había ocurrido hacía una semana. Su novio, si es que lo seguía siendo había estado faltando a clases desde ese entonces. Había mandado mensajes y llamado varias veces pero ninguno había sido respondido, luego se enteró por Sebastian que Burt le había quitado el celular. Hasta sus mejores amigos tenían prohibido verlo.

* * *

La grabación del CD había sido postergada hasta nuevo aviso debido a la ausencia de Kurt, además no sabían si el castaño continuaría en la banda luego de lo ocurrido.

Thad no sabía cómo contener a su amigo, trató de convencer a Calvin de que de alguna forma intentara ver a Kurt y traer noticias pero cuando el chico de anteojos se acercó hacia su casa con la excusa de llevarle la tarea de los últimos días, el señor Hummel lo había echado muy amablemente diciéndole que el castaño se encontraba durmiendo debido a que se había sentido mal durante todo el día, cuestión que a Blaine le preocupaba aún más.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa luego de la escuela el moreno ignoró completamente a sus padres y se dirigió directamente a su habitación. Cerró rápidamente la puerta con seguro y se tiró en su cama. Era demasiada la frustración que sentía en ese momento.

**_-Ven aqu_****_í_****_. Tengo memoria de tenerte as_****_í_****_, acurrucado y tierno sobre m_****_í_****_, desvaneci_****_é_****_ndote en mis brazos_**\- tomó su celular y se fijó en la última llamada sin respuesta que le hizo- **_¿_****_qu_****_é_****_ no ves? Que si te llamo es porque te extra_****_ñé_****_, si me desmayo cuando respondes no es nada grave y es humano_**\- colocó su teléfono en la mesita de luz, se paró frente a su espejo, mientras se imaginaba que el castaño estaba atrás suyo- **_Cae la noche y estoy solo otra vez, lanzo miradas al espejo y no me ves. Escribo frases en un trozo de papel, quiero olvidarte y al contrario, tu recuerdo se hace carne en m_****_í_****_-_** se apoyó contra la pared- **_No cierres el tel_****_ó_****_n, no cortes la funci_****_ó_****_n. No vas a acobardarte ahora que viene la acci_****_ó_****_n. Mi parlamento es, probemos otra vez. Yo sigo extra_****_ñá_****_ndote_**\- colocó sus manos en su cara, luego se levantó y tomó la foto de él y Kurt que se encontraba en el portarretrato en forma de corazón- **_Creo que perd_****_í_****_ mi orgullo cuando perdone, abr_****_í_****_ mis alas y te cobij_****_é_****_ cuando podr_****_í_****_a haber volado_**\- dejó la foto en su lugar- **_Nunca nadie me hab_****_í_****_a tratado como t_****_ú_****_. Presumo que hasta has afectado mi salud. Veo que no fue suficiente perdonar. Sigues mostr_****_á_****_ndote distante. _****_¿_****_Qu_****_é_****_ demonios pretendes en m_****_í_****_? No cierres el tel_****_ó_****_n, no cortes la funci_****_ó_****_n, no vas a acobardarte ahora que viene la acci_****_ó_****_n. Mi parlamento es probemos otra vez. Yo sigo extra_****_ñá_****_ndote_**\- Se volvió a acostar sobre su cama mirando al techo-**_No cierres el tel_****_ó_****_n, no cortes la funci_****_ó_****_n, no vas a acobardarte ahora que viene la acci_****_ó_****_n. Mi parlamento es probemos otra vez. Yo sigo extra_****_ñá_****_ndote. No cierres el tel_****_ó_****_n, no cortes la funci_****_ó_****_n. No vas a despertarme de mi sue_****_ñ_****_o mejor. Mi parlamento es probemos otra vez. Ac_****_é_****_rcate, pierde el temor. No cierres el tel_****_ó_****_n, no cortes la funci_****_ó_****_n. No apagues esta llama que el amor inflam_****_ó_****_. Mi parlamento es probemos otra vez. Yo sigo extra_****_ñá_****_ndote_**

_Te extra__ñ__o- B_

Después de enviar ese mensaje, el cual nunca fue respondido, Blaine se durmió soñando con su amor.

* * *

La tarde siguiente se encontraba en la biblioteca haciendo un trabajo para arte mientras escuchaba canciones de Disney. Era una de las pocas formas que tenía para despejar su mente. Sintió que alguien se sentaba frente a él. Levantó la vista para encontrarse a Sebastian con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro. Le puso pausa al reproductor de música de su celular y se quitó los auriculares.

-Hola Sebastian

-Hola Blaine- mirando los libros que se encontraban sobre la mesa- ¿Te encuentras ocupado?

-No realmente. Es la única manera que me distrae de mis pensamientos- fingió una risa

-Ayer escuché una conversación de mis padres con Burt- el ojiverde prefirió ir directo al asunto para obtener completamente la atención del moreno- Kurt en serio no se encuentra bien. Se ha estado sintiendo mal durante toda esta semana y la anterior. Le han tenido que poner suero porque el pobre devolvía todo lo que tomaba y eso hizo que se deshidrate. Es cierto que Burt le ha quitado su celular, pero sabe que le has mandado miles de mensajes y lo has llamado varias veces- en los ojos de Blaine habían aparecido lágrimas de tristeza por no poder estar al lado de su novio cuando más lo necesitaba- Yo tengo una leve sospecha de lo que puede estar pasando- Blaine lo miró con curiosidad- Te dije que Kurt era especial pero yo no soy el indicado para decirte el por qué. Ahora, antes de que inundes la biblioteca con tus lágrimas, qué te parece si vamos al gimnasio, entrenamos un poco, estoy seguro que Nick se encuentra allí en este momento y luego vamos a Lima Bean a visitar a Wes que seguro para ese entonces finaliza su turno.

-Está bien Sebastian. Gracias- le dio un abrazo. Blaine recogió sus cosas y luego se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio de la academia.

Luego del entrenamiento se encontraron con sus amigos en la cafetería. Mientras que los otros tres jóvenes hablaban sobre sus cosas, Blaine se perdía en su propia nube.

-Tierra a Blaine, llamando tierra a Blaine- Nick lo llamaba a la vez que le hacía una seña con la mano.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

-En serio amigo, relájate un poco. Has estado tenso durante estas dos semanas. Kurt está bien y seguro que te extraña tanto como tú a él.

-Tienes razón Nick. Lo siento chicos. Estos últimos días han sido muy amables conmigo y yo no les he prestado atención. ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-Wesley nos contaba sus planes de fin de semana con Anne – Sebastian acotó- Por lo menos él tiene alguien con quien hacer planes, en mi caso no tengo ni siquiera mejor amigo para acompañarme.

-Es raro que un chico con tan guapo como tú Seb no tenga pareja- Wes dijo mientras sorbía un poco de su café- ¿No has tenido pareja?

-En realidad sí. El año pasado salí un tiempo con alguien pero más que novios parecíamos amigos, así que decidimos ser eso. Simplemente amigos. Ya encontraré al chico indicado

-¿Tú también Sebastian? No me lo hubiese imaginado- comentó Wes asombrado

-¿En serio Wesley? Ya lo había dicho. Me encanta como me prestas atención.

-Lo siento Seb- se apenó el asiático.

-Si no estuvieras texteando cada dos minutos con tu novia ya te hubieses enterado- Wes esbozó una sonrisa de picardía- ¿Y tú Nicholas no has encontrado novia aún?- Nick abrió grande los ojos y se tumbó en la silla

-Bueno, en realidad yo- se aclaró la garganta – mmm, aún no he encontrado al chico indicado – Wes por poco escupe lo que estaba tomando al escuchar las palabras de Nick

-Ok, lo único que me faltaba, que Duval también sea gay – espetó Wesley

-Bueno, no es mi culpa que justamente TODOS tus compañeros de banda sean gays- dijo Nick medio enfadado medio en broma.

-Creo que los directivos tenían un gaydar pero le fallaron a uno- comentó Sebastian recibiendo una mirada asesina del asiático

\- Yo opino que en vez de habernos llamado "The Warblers" nos tendríamos que haber llamado Sgt. Wesley's Lonely Hearts Gay Band, aunque no tan solitarios después de todo.

Los chicos se rieron ante el comentario de Wes. Blaine sintió en ese momento que su celular estaba vibrando dentro de su bolsillo. Se quedó pasmado al ver el nombre en la pantalla. Tembloroso apretó el botón de respuesta.

-¿Kurt? – todos voltearon a verlo cuando escucharon el nombre

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capítulo. Les dije que era demasiado corto. Espero que el diálogo entre los chicos los haya hecho reír. Pobre Wes, él no se imaginaba que todos iban a ser gay. (Nótese que escribí este capítulo cuando salieron las canciones del 5x01 y 5x02). Ahora, será que Kurt logró quitarle su teléfono a Burt y pudo llamar a Blaine?_

_Sería lindo que me dejen su opinión sobre lo que piensan va a pasar (si quieren). Hace mucho que nadie me comenta y me entristece :( Sé que hay unas 30-33 personas que lo leen pero una palabra de amor me haría feliz. :D_

_Bueno, la canción de hoy es __**Otra Vez**__ de, a estas alturas ya saben, __**Miranda!,**__ la cual subieré ahora (junto con Yo Te Diré) a mi Tumblr, el cual se encuentra en mi bio, ya saben parte de Fanfics- Una Verdadera Pasión_

_Creo que esto es por ahora. Gracias a los que siguen a esta historia tanto en follows como de forma anónima. Espero que tengan una buena semana y ¡Felices Pascuas! Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana._

_Con amor, Katu _


	16. Chapter 16

_Hola! Cómo están? Espero que bien y mejor que yo, ando un poco deprimida pero supongo que un poco de Klaine, Crisscolfer, R5, Miranda! y escribir puedan sacarme. Sinceramente no tengo mucha introducción que hacer, así que disfruten uno de los capítulos clave._

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 16**

_-__¿__Kurt? – todos voltearon a verlo cuando escucharon el nombre_

_-Blaine, soy Burt. Necesito que vengas de inmediatamente a casa._

* * *

Blaine no podía contener los nervios en el trayecto desde Lima Bean hasta la casa de su novio. Burt no le había dado muchas explicaciones al respecto, solamente le pidió que se dirigiera a su casa lo antes posible. No sabía si ver a Kurt sería bueno o tal vez algo malo. Estaba indeciso de comprarle algún regalo pero para cuando decidió detenerse por un ramo de flores ya había estacionado en la puerta de la casa de los Hummel.

Tocó el timbre, sintiéndose mucho más nervioso que antes. Inmediatamente Carole le abrió la puerta. Ingresó en la vivienda y recibió, para su sorpresa, un abrazo de Burt.

-Gracias por venir Blaine – no le dejó decir palabra – antes que nada, quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo te traté el día que viniste a cenar. Yo solamente quiero proteger a Kurt. Él es mi tesoro más preciado, no sé qué haría sin él. Prometo que si se recupera lo dejaré estar en la banda.

-No ha parado de preguntar por ti- acotó Carole

-Ve a verlo hijo – le dijo Burt, luego le abrazó devuelta.

Blaine se dirigió rápidamente hacia la escalera. Subió lo más pronto posible. Se acercó hacia esa puerta que ya conocía. Dudó entre tocar o abrir directamente. Optó por la segunda opción.

Kurt se encontraba en su cama con un suero colgado en la punta de esta y dormido. Parecía un ángel en ese momento. Verlo así le produjo al moreno una sensación de felicidad y tristeza. Silenciosamente caminó hasta la cama y se acomodó sentado a un costado de su novio. Le corrió un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre su cara. Acarició su rostro cuidadosamente como si se tratara de una figura de porcelana. No se resistió en plantarle un beso en los labios. Kurt se removió un poco. Blaine se alejó por un instante.

-Mmm Blaine. Te extraño tanto – dijo en su sueño – desearía que estuvieras aquí

-Aquí estoy cariño – continuó acariciando su cabello. El castaño lentamente abrió sus ojos y se encontró con aquellos color miel que tanto había extrañado – Hola amor – Blaine sonrió

-En serio te encuentras aquí. ¿No estaré soñando?

-No bebé, en realidad estoy aquí. Junto a ti. ¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Sólo hazlo

Blaine lo abrazó con fuerza. Sus emociones acumuladas se reflejaron en ese acto. Había extrañado tanto a su novio que no sería capaz de soltarlo pero al instante recordó el suero que se encontraba conectado a través de un tubo a su novio. Disminuyó la intensidad del abrazo. Lo miró a sus hermosos ojos azules y a su boca. Lentamente se acercó a ella y unió sus labios en un suave beso que no quiso intensificar debido a la condición del otro aunque por sus adentros lo deseaba demasiado.

-Te he extrañado tanto Blaine

-Yo también te he extrañado como un loco. Nunca más vuelvas a apartarte tanto tiempo de mi Kurt Hummel. Creo que no sobreviviré la próxima vez.

-Juro que no habrá una segunda vez. –tomó la mano de su novio que le acariciaba y la besó.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-No estoy en mi mejor forma que digamos –ambos rieron- ahora que te veo mucho mejor. Estuve vomitando, no podía tolerar tomar nada, inclusive té que en estas condiciones dicen que es lo mejor. Por eso me conectaron a este suero

-¿No te habrás agarrado cólera?

-Si me hubiese enfermado de eso no estaría en la cama sino que en el baño porque eso afecta a los intestinos. Además quizás lo que tengo es una enfermedad llamada amor. ¿Sabías que los síntomas del cólera y los del amor son los mismos?- Blaine lo miró incrédulo - ¿Nunca has leído El Amor en los Tiempos del Cólera? – El chico negó con la cabeza – Eso lo explica todo. Puedes tomarlo prestado de mi estante de libros cuando quieras y luego hablamos del tema.

\- Mi enfermo, el lector. ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor? ¿Para cuánto tiempo más tienes que estar así?

-Bueno en realidad no he visto a ningún doctor en estas dos semanas. Carole se ha encargado de cuidarme durante todo este tiempo.- Blaine se sorprendió ante la confesión de su novio

-Kurt en tu estado alguien tiene que verte. ¿No se le ocurrió a tu padre llamar a alguien? No es que desconfíe de Carole pero ella es enfermera no médica.

-Yo no he querido que venga nadie. Desde que murió mi mamá no he podido ver a un médico y menos pisar un hospital. Cada vez que voy a ese lugar es para que me den malas noticias como cuando fui la última vez y el doctor me dijo que – paró al darse cuenta que iba a decir algo que Blaine no querría ni debería escuchar

-¿Qué te dijo Kurt?- preguntó con preocupación y temor

-Oh nada, me dijo que si no me cuidaba iba a engordar porque estaba comiendo demasiado, justamente eso me dijo- mintió tratando que no se le notara el tono nervioso de su voz

-Igual creo que deberías ir a ver a un médico. Hacerte unos estudios. Comprobar que te encuentras bien. Te lo digo porque te amo.

-Lo haré por ti. Si tú me lo pides iré. No sé que habré hecho para merecerte. No puedo pensar qué haría sin ti. Te amo tanto.

Blaine abrazó a su novio, sintiendo su perfume el cual le había hecho falta durante esas dos semanas. Sintió unos labios en su cuello repartiendo castos besos. Cerró sus ojos disfrutando la sensación de tener a esa boca sobre su piel. Deshizo el abrazo y miró a Kurt. Se besaron lentamente pero el castaño había estado separado demasiado tiempo de él y quería más. Colocó su lengua entre los labios de Blaine quien de inmediato abrió la boca para aceptarla. Intensificaron el beso. Se habían extrañado tanto esos días. Ambas bocas eran la droga del otro. El moreno se separó de inmediato riendo y preocupado a la vez.

-Amor no podemos. No ahora

-¿Por qué? Te extraño demasiado, estar lejos de ti ha sido una tortura.

-Encima me lo preguntas. Uno tu padre y madrastra se encuentran abajo, nos pueden oír. Dos, tú no andas en condiciones como para hacer algo. Tienes conectado un suero- Señaló la bolsa que colgaba del cabezal de la cama- Tres, quiero cuidarte por eso no vamos a hacer nada.

-Creo que no podría haber escogido un novio más perfecto- le tocó la nariz con el dedo.

-Iré a avisarle a tu padre que has despertado, que la medicina Anderson te ha hecho resultado y que mañana pasaré para acompañarte al médico- Intentó pararse de la cama pero un jalón provocó que se cayera.

-No te vayas, te necesito

-Solamente iré a hablar con tu padre. A penas termine subiré. No me estoy yendo aún.

-Oh yo pensé que ya te ibas. Lo siento- se sonrojó de la vergüenza

\- El suero te está afectando las neuronas

-Eres un tonto – agarró una de las almohadas que se encontraban a su alrededor e intentó arrojársela pero el objeto no voló más que a los pies de la cama.

-Creo que fallaste. Si sigues haciendo eso creo que no subiré.

-Te detesto

-Corrección. Me amas- se acercó para besarlo rápidamente

-Es verdad, te amo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, temprano en la mañana, Blaine se encontraba en la casa de los Hummel para acompañar a su novio junto a su padre a una visita médica en el hospital.

Estacionaron el auto, el moreno ayudó a bajar a su novio. Sin soltarse ningún momento la mano se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal. Blaine sabía cómo se sentía Kurt en ese momento. El día anterior le había confesado que no le agradaban los hospitales debido a que cada vez que iba allí siempre le decían malas noticias, la primera había sido la muerte de su madre y la segunda, aunque no le creía demasiado, era que dejara de comer demasiado. Él sólo quería hacerlo sentir acompañado.

La pareja se sentó en la sala de espera mientras que Burt se dirigía a registrarse en recepción. Kurt colocó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine, cerrando sus ojos intentando dormir y descansar un poco. El moreno besó su cabeza a la vez que acariciaba su brazo.

-Todo irá bien ángel. Nada malo pasará – le susurró

\- Eso espero Blaine, eso espero. Gracias por estar a mi lado.

-Siempre amor- le volvió a besar la cabeza.

Burt se acercó hacia ellos, sentándose junto. Esperaron unos minutos. Kurt se había quedado dormido en su novio cuando sintió como alguien lo movía.

-Amor ya te llamaron. Despiértate

Blaine cuidadosamente lo levantó y lo guió hacia el consultorio de su médico. Kurt entró observando todo. Nada había cambiado. El mismo sofá, el mismo escritorio, la misma camilla, las mismas sillas, los mismos carteles. Todos malos recuerdos de su pasado. En su mente se revivió el momento más horrible de su vida.

_Flashback_

Kurt entraba junto a Burt a esa sala. El niño había sido levantado repentinamente de su cama, vestido y acompañado a su padre de emergencia al hospital. Nadie se había podido quedar con él, su papá en verdad no quería llevarlo con él sabiendo lo que había pasado. El doctor los había hecho pasar allí debido a que no eran noticias como para estarlas diciendo en la sala de espera. Se sentaron en las sillas. El médico frente a ellos.

-Señor Hummel no esperaba que el pequeño Kurt también viniera. No son buenas noticias las que voy a darles. Elizabeth ha tenido un accidente cuando volvía de trabajar. Un automóvil los incrustó en el camino. De inmediato llegó la ambulancia al lugar del siniestro. Pudimos estabilizarla en la ambulancia pero ha quedado en estado delicado en terapia intensiva. Hay una gran posibilidad que no sobreviva por mucho tiempo pero haremos todo lo posible para que eso ocurra.

Kurt con sus seis años visitó a su madre todos los días de esa semana en terapia intensiva. El niño le dejaba dibujos, flores o le contaba como había estado su día aunque ella no lo escuchara realmente. El último día de esa semana llegó junto a Sebastian y sus padres al hospital. La cama donde se encontraba su madre estaba vacía. Se dirigió hacia el pasillo para encontrarse con su padre. Burt estaba apoyado contra la pared, lágrimas corriendo en su cara. Kurt nunca había visto a su padre llorar.

-Papá ¿por qué lloras? ¿Dónde se encuentra mamá? – Burt lentamente bajó su vista hacia su hijo y lo abrazó.

-Kurtie, hijo, tu mamá se ha ido.

-¿A dónde se ha ido papi? Pero seguro ya volverá

-No hijo. Tu mamá – tragó su nudo de dolor- tu mamá se ha ido al cielo y no volverá jamás

En ese momento el llanto de Burt se intensificó. Kurt había perdido a su madre para siempre.

_Fin Flashback_

-Kurt cuanto tiempo ha pasado. Es raro verte aquí. La última vez que nos vimos fue hace dos años cuando te dije que

-Sí doctor Lynch, no he venido desde hace dos años- lo interrumpió antes de que el médico dijera algo que lo incomodara.

\- ¿qué te ha traído por aquí?

-Kurt no se ha sentido bien durante estas últimas semanas. Ha estado vomitando provocando que Carole, digo mi esposa, le colocara un suero. Pensaba que la cosa duraría como mucho dos días pero no fue así- contó Burt

\- ¿Has comido algo que te haya caído mal? Quizás estaba contaminado

-No que yo recuerde- contestó Kurt tratando de hacer memoria

-Entonces esto es lo que haremos. Ahora te daré una orden para que te hagan unos estudios en el laboratorio. Ve hacia allí, que te saquen sangre, una muestra de orina y nos vemos en una semana cuando los resultados estén listos.

-Oh, está bien doctor Lynch- Kurt se paró mientras recibía la orden de los estudios que se tenía que realizar. Intentó leer lo que decía pero la letra era ilegible. Típico de médicos, pensó.- Nos vemos en una semana.

-Muchas gracias doctor. No me presenté. Soy Blaine Anderson, el novio de Kurt- le estrechó la mano en agradecimiento.

-Me lo imaginé. No hay por qué. Te veo en siete días. Mientras tanto tómate una cada seis horas para contener los mareos y vuelve a tus actividades normales.- le acercó un frasco con pastillas

-Lo tendré en claro. Blaine me cuidará en la escuela y papá en casa. Nos vemos

Salieron del consultorio. Mientras iban caminando hacia los laboratorios intentaban descifrar que decía la orden de estudios. Cuando llegaron Kurt le entregó a una secretaria el papel, la mujer miró extrañada al chico cuando terminó de leer lo que decía el contenido. No dijo nada y le entregó un recipiente donde supuso que tendría que orinar. Se dirigió al baño a encargarse del asunto del frasco, luego regresó y sentó junto a su novio a esperar a ser atendido. Al poco tiempo escuchó que su apellido era nombrado por el altavoz junto con la cabina a la cual se tenía que dirigir. Nuevamente recibió una mirada extraña por parte de la enfermera cuando leyó la orden del médico. Le entregó el recipiente con su orina a la vez que se le sonrojaban las mejillas. Se preparó para el pinchazo que estaba por recibir. No le gustaban las agujas, nunca le habían gustado. Cerró los ojos por un instante y cuando los abrió todo ya había terminado. Salió de la cabina para encontrarse con su padre y su novio. Se dirigieron a desayunar, obviamente nada pesado para Kurt, pero si tenía que medicarse tendría que comer y beber algo.

* * *

Kurt se reincorporó esa semana a la escuela. Sus amigos lo recibieron con mucha alegría, en especial Calvin que hacía dos semanas que no lo veía y extrañaba a su mejor amigo. A mitad de la semana el representante de la discográfica se presentó en Dalton para explicarle los puntos del contrato así lo podrían firmar y comenzar lo antes posible con las grabaciones del disco. El viernes el castaño se había puesto al día con la escuela y los Warblers tenían en sus manos la copia del contrato con la discográfica acordando empezar a grabar el siguiente fin de semana. Los cinco chicos estaban orgullosos con su logro. Decidieron ir a festejar a la casa de Nick.

Llegaron a la casa del menor de los Warblers. Nick preparó unas malteadas para sus compañeros y el resto se encargó de la comida. Pasaron una velada divertida entre chistes, películas, anécdotas y cantando las canciones elegidas para su CD, además disfrutando cada segundo de la compañía de Kurt a quien habían extrañado esos últimos días.

* * *

El día de los resultados del análisis llegó. Kurt se encontraba nervioso mientras Burt conducía hacia el hospital. Blaine los esperaría allí debido a que se tuvo que quedar unas horas extras en la academia arreglando asuntos referidos a la banda. Observó que su novio estaba temblando y pálido. Le sostuvo su mano temblorosa debido a los nervios. También notó que estas le sudaban.

-Blaine no me estoy sintiendo muy bien

-Estás nervioso. Sólo es eso. Te prometo que nada malo sucederá y pase lo que pase estaremos juntos en esto.- Observó que nadie mirara y besó castamente sus labios

Kurt logró relajarse ante las palabras de su novio pero al poco tiempo volvió a tensarse al escuchar que el médico lo llamaba. Los tres entraron al consultorio que había pisado por última vez una semana atrás. Se sentaron en el sofá dejando a Kurt en el medio. Blaine no le soltó la mano en ningún momento.

-Bueno Kurt. No sé si lo que te voy a decir será bueno o malo. En verdad que no soy nadie para decidirlo. No tienes ninguna enfermedad, eso es bueno.- el médico comenzó

-Pero si no estoy enfermo entonces qué es lo que tengo- el castaño miró con preocupación al médico.

-Kurt estás en cinta. Tienes siete semanas de embarazo

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capítulo 16. Espero que les esté gustando la historia, este capítulo obviamente marca una de las cosas más importantes de UVP. _

_Les voy avisando desde ahora que el fin de semana del 24-26 no voy a actualizar ya que el 24 voy a ir a ver a Miranda!, el 25 tengo el 15 de mi prima y el 26 planeo descansar y como el 30 tengo parcial de finanzas supongo que voy a estar estudiando, es más en este momento debería estar estudiando Impuestos porque el viernes es el previo y en verdad la quiero meter. Es muy frustrante cuando te esforzás demasiado por algo, en este caso estudiando, y luego te va mal o no recibís nada positivo a cambio. _

_Lo que no estoy muy segura, es si al otro fin de semana, el del 1-3 voy a actualizar. Quizás el 1 pero ahí veo, el 2 festejo mi cumpleaños a la noche ya que el mío es el 3 y como la semana después de mi cumpleaños siempre es complicada en el ámbito facultativo para todos, se me hace difícil festejarlo. Igual algo pasó ayer que me quitaron las ganas de celebrar cualquier cosa, pero bueno, sólo se cumple 21 años una vez en la vida._

_Espero no haberlos aburrido con mis temas personales ni con la historia. _

_Besos, nos leemos la semana que viene. _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hey! Hola a todos y todas! Volví, de mejor humor. Ya se me pasó la depresión del otro día. _

_Espero que las haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Les cuento que medio que colgué con el capítulo 31. Sí, ya sé que como hace más de un mes vengo jodiendo que lo tengo que terminar y eso pero se está haciendo imposible. Espero poder terminarlo hoy o como mucho en la semana, aunque lo dudo. Ayer rendí un previo, supongo y tengo la esperanza de que me haya ido bien. O sea, si logro meter Impuestos me quedaría una sola materia para tener las 30 que necesito para la TIF el cuatrimestre que viene._

_Bueno no les hablo más de mi vida privada, yo les cuento, dudo que les interese pero por lo menos ustedes me leen aunque no me respondan xD_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 17**

Un mes y medio antes de que Kurt cumpliera quince años, había comenzado con dolores fuertes en su estómago. Eran de esos que surgen de la nada cuando uno se encuentra sentado o acostado. Esos dolores que se sienten como puñaladas, de los cuales lo único que uno desea es que se vayan en ese mismo instante. Intentó tomar medicación para el estómago pero así como se iban los espasmos volvían a las pocas horas. Al tercer día, los dolores se dirigieron a la parte baja del estómago de Kurt en especial al lado derecho. Temiendo que se tratara de apendicitis Burt lo llevó al médico para que lo revisen. Ese día el chico no había probado nada de comida. Por más que tuviera hambre sus ganas de comer eran todo lo contrario, cuestión que empeoraba la situación.

El médico recibió a Kurt en su consultorio. Lo revisó, tocando su estómago pero no surgían dolores. Decidió hacerle una radiografía pero la misma no mostró señal de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Procedieron a realizarle una tomografía para que surgieran resultados más precisos. El doctor Lynch observó cuidadosamente cada imagen, estudiándola para no omitir ningún detalle. Notó algo extraño en una de ellas, había algo fuera de lo normal a lo que se refiere a un cuerpo de un varón. Llevó los resultados a su consultorio donde lo esperaba Kurt junto con su padre.

-Kurt te hemos hecho varios estudios. Lo que tienes no es normal para un hombre- el castaño se sentía cada vez más asustado acerca de lo que el médico le podría llegar a decir- Los resultados han mostrado que posees órganos reproductores femeninos, por lo tanto los dolores que sentías eran a causa de esto.

Kurt quedó atónito ante la noticia. ¿Cómo podría él, un chico, quedar embarazado? Ser gay ya era suficiente tortura como para ser el fenómeno de Westerville.

-¿Cómo es posible eso doctor? Soy un chico. Es imposible.

-Es un caso que se da una vez cada tanto. Hace un par de años traté una situación familiar. Kurt si tú quieres, existe una operación para removerlos y que seas un niño "normal". Tómense unos minutos para discutir que quieren hacer mientras busco un café.

El doctor Lynch abandonó la habitación. Burt miraba a su hijo con preocupación. No sólo se había enterado de que era capaz de llevar a una persona en su vientre, sino que debía decidir si quería correr ese riesgo.

-¿Qué quieres hacer hijo?- le preguntó mientras acariciaba suavemente su espalda

-Los dolores son molestos. Sé que hay riesgos. Pero papá, sabes que soy gay. El día que decida formar una familia, no te imaginas lo mucho que lo deseo, tendré que adoptar. Hay muchos obstáculos que tendré que atravesar para que quizás me nieguen el derecho de ser padre y tener un hijo. Prefiero arriesgarme a algo seguro, aún así tenga que sufrir físicamente, la experiencia será hermosa. Yo creo que tú lo sabes perfectamente- Kurt observó con sus ojos aguados a su padre y le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Eres tan grande a pesar de que tengas catorce años hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti- le abrazó

-Tengo casi quince papá.

En ese momento entró por la puerta el médico, quien volvió con un vaso lleno de café.

-¿Qué han decidido?

-No me voy a operar- Burt le apretó con fuerza su mano- Para alguien que es gay, creo que es una bendición poder embarazarse- se rió

-Está bien Kurt. Un par de días al mes sentirás dolores fuertes y puede ser que la parte de tu pecho también te duela entre quince y diez días antes de que empiecen los dolores abdominales o puede que un día o dos tengas ambos. Te recetaré unas pastillas para aliviar el sufrimiento, como diría mi esposa- le entregó el papel- Kurt, debes cuidarte y lo sabes. Eres un niño fuerte- el castaño le sonrió

Un par de años después, él recordaba esa situación en ese mismo lugar. Cuando se refirió a que un día querría formar una familia no se esperaba a que fuera tan pronto. A penas tenía diecisiete años. No había terminado la escuela. ¿Qué haría con la escuela? Sentía que había defraudado a su padre. Había defraudado a la banda. ¿Qué pensarían los chicos? ¿Qué diría Calvin? Él castaño de lentes no sabía del secreto de su amigo. ¿Lo odiaría por habérselo escondido por tanto tiempo? ¿Qué haría Blaine? Blaine. Blaine se encontraba sentado junto a él con la mirada perdida.

-Creo que iré a tomar aire- el moreno se levantó de su lugar

-Blaine, yo…- Kurt no pudo terminar la frase, si es que tenía una. Se encontraba en estado de shock. Su cabeza daba miles de vueltas.

-¿Él no sabía nada al respecto?- el castaño negó con la cabeza- Deja que se tome unos minutos. Ahora debes escucharme Kurt. Solamente te pido cinco minutos de atención. Por tu bien y el de tu bebé. Te recetaré unas vitaminas y un par de pastillas más que necesito que tomes. La semana que entra tendrás que venir a hacerte la primera ecografía. Te anotaré todo porque no siento que estás aquí. Ve a buscar a tu novio.

-Gracias, en serio.

Kurt se levantó y salió del lugar. ¿Dónde se habría metido Blaine? El castaño estaba a punto de un ataque de nervios y de llanto pero debía calmarse ya que podría afectarle a su hijo. Su bebé. Un bebé. Todo estaba pasando rápidamente. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas. Sin saber cómo, llegó hacia la sala de espera principal de ese ala del hospital. Lo vio, se encontraba apoyado contra la pared, sus rodillas contra su pecho, su cabeza entre sus manos. Indefenso, consternado. Lentamente se acercó, sentándose a su lado. Ninguno de los dos habló por unos segundos, segundos que parecieron horas.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- Blaine habló de repente. Kurt soltó un suspiro

-Tenía miedo de que me dejaras. De que te fueras, pensaras que era un fenómeno y me abandonaras. Pero decírtelo o no, fue prácticamente lo mismo. Te asustaste y te fuiste.

-¿Cómo no quieres que me vaya si me acabo de enterar de que mi novio puede concebir y que además de eso se encuentra embarazado? – Blaine se dijo con un tono alto

-¿Crees que eres tú el único que sufre? ¿Y yo qué hago entonces? Yo soy el que va a tener que pasar nueve meses llevando a una persona en su interior, voy a ser yo quien tendrá que hacer la fuerza para que nazca o en tal caso quien quedará con una cicatriz si llega a nacer por cesárea. ¿A quién van a mirar raro? Me podría haber hecho esa estúpida operación, haber sacado eso ajeno a mi cuerpo. Podría haber tenido relaciones sin preocuparme de que podría embarazarme.

-Kurt, mírame a los ojos. Toma aire un poco y mírame a los ojos- el castaño soltó un par de bocanadas de aire y se perdió en sus ojos- Si me hubieses dicho desde un principio, en el momento en que hicimos el amor por primera vez, yo te hubiera cuidado, me hubiera cuidado, nos hubiera cuidado. No habría huido y dejado porque te amo, nunca te dejaría. Entiendo que seamos jóvenes. Pasaremos por un montón de cosas. Buenas y malas pero lo haremos juntos. Tendremos a nuestro bebé, formaremos una hermosa familia y saldremos adelante.

-Creo que no podría haber elegido a una mejor persona para que fuera el padre de mi hijo. Te amo tanto.

-Estoy feliz de que seas tú quien lleve a mi hijo. También te amo

Se dieron un suave beso. Blaine se paró y ayudó a su novio a levantarse del suelo. Volvieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraban Burt y el doctor Lynch. Recogieron sus cosas, arreglando un encuentro la próxima semana para la primera ecografía. Regresaron a la casa de los Hummel. Blaine se quedó a almorzar con ellos, además debían discutir cosas importantes con su novio y con Burt. La pareja se encontraba en la sala de estar mientras Burt preparaba la comida, Carole estaba en su trabajo.

-¿Seguro que no me dejarás?- preguntó tímido Kurt mientras miraba a sus pies.

-¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me alejaré de ti?- respondió consternado Blaine

-Quería asegurarme. ¿Le dirás a Thad? Yo le tendré que decir a Sebastian y a Calvin. Calvin va a matarme, él no sabe sobre… sobre mi condición- el moreno lo miró extrañado

-¿En serio?- Kurt asintió con su cabeza- Eso es raro, es uno de tus mejores amigos.

-Es que también tenía miedo. Con todos tengo miedo. Sebastian lo supo de un principio, es como un hermano para mí. Carole y Finn también lo saben. Finn se espantó un poco cuando se lo dije pero era de esperarse, Carole no tanto, ella sabía que habían ocurrido casos así.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Sebastian me dijo que eras especial. Nunca me dijo específicamente lo que era. Sólo tú me lo tendrías que decir

-¿Seb te dijo eso?

-Ajam- se quedaron en silencio un rato- Wes y Nick ¿Qué le diremos? ¿Los de la discográfica nos dirán algo?

-Es cierto, los chicos. Por el momento no se lo diremos. Cuando esté un poco más avanzado se lo diremos. No quiero arruinar algo que en verdad me gusta. Ya he tenido demasiado.

-No has arruinado nada- atrajo la cabeza castaña hacia su hombro, acariciando suavemente su pelo- vamos a superarlo

* * *

Aunque parecía fuerte en ese momento, Blaine estaba debilitado por dentro. Todo el camino a su casa había puesto música lo más fuerte posible para tapar sus pensamientos y los flashbacks de lo que había sucedido en el día. ¿Padre? Tenía dieciocho años. A penas ordenaba su habitación y sabía poner la lavadora. El año siguiente debía entrar a la universidad. ¿Podría ir a la universidad, dejar solo a Kurt y a su hijo? ¿Iba a ir a la universidad? ¿La banda sería tan exitosa como para generarle el ingreso suficiente para mantener una familia? Los chicos de su edad planean salidas de fin de semana, ir a clubes con sus amigos, besar y tener sexo a todo momento, no criar un niño. Decidió parar con esos pensamientos, era muy egoísta de su parte pensar así. Kurt tenía razón, él no debería estar sufriendo tanto, al fin y al cabo el que iba a ser observado como un espécimen raro iba a ser su novio, no él.

Llegó a su casa. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no notó el auto de sus padres estacionado en el garaje. Subió rápidamente a su habitación. Su madre, quien al escuchar el escándalo que hizo su hijo, se asomó por la puerta de la cocina. Algo andaba mal con él, nunca la ignoraba.

A penas entró en su habitación Blaine cerró la puerta pero no del todo, había quedado medio entornada. Sentado de espalda a su cama y con su teléfono en las manos buscó ese contacto que tanto deseaba llamar. Dudó por unos minutos pero en verdad necesitaba hablar con alguien y no encontraba mejor persona que esa. El tono de llamada no tardó en irse.

-¿Blaine?- contestó la otra voz en el teléfono

-Hola Coop.- saludó Blaine tratando de no echarse a llorar en ese preciso momento- ¿Cómo has estado? Hace demasiado tiempo que no hablamos y te extraño hermano.

-He estado bien. Ocupado con exámenes y eso. Perdóname por no haberte llamado. Yo también te he extrañado. ¿Cómo andas pequeño elfo?- El adolescente pudo sonreír ante el comentario de su hermano. En verdad lo extrañaba. Deseaba que en ese momento estuviera con él.

-Bien. Estoy bien- hubo un silencio

-Blaine, te conozco. Tú no estás bien. Dime que no te han vuelto a atacar. Si es así juro que me tomo el primer vuelo que salga a Ohio y los mato- el tono de voz de Cooper pasó de divertido a enojado.

-No, no es eso- dijo en un suspiro

-Dime qué es. ¿Está todo bien con Kurt?- Blaine no respondió- ¿Le pasó algo a tu novio?

-Voy a ser papá Cooper. Kurt puede tener hijos y está embarazado- Su nudo en la garganta se deshizo y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Todo lo acumulado durante el día finalmente fue liberado- No sé qué hacer.

-Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo. Si quieres puedo ir a casa y estar contigo.

-No quiero molestarte… Gracias por escucharme en este momento. Adiós Coop

-Blaine no cuelgues

-Adiós

-Blai- su nombre fue interrumpido por el botón de finalizar la llamada.

El chico se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Unos brazos que conocía lo rodearon por los hombros junto con unos labios que le besaban el cabello consolándolo. Su madre había escuchado toda la conversación que habían tenido sus hijos por teléfono. A penas terminaron, entró al cuarto del menor y no dudó en brindarle todo su amor y cariño. Al poco tiempo se unió su padre, quien al ver como su esposa subía apresurada al cuarto de su hijo la siguió. Allí estaban los dos consolándolo ya que no lo podían dejar solo, no en ese preciso momento.

* * *

_Y qué les pareció? Muy dramático? Trato de balancear entre lo divertido y lo dramático aunque los próximos capítulos tiran más a lo primero. También lo trato de hacer con la parte del embarazo y la banda._

_Van a haber un par de capítulos en los que no hay canciones. Estoy tratando de ver si agrego más de las que ya tengo para esta historia. En serio, todas las noches me pongo a escuchar todas las canciones y no encuentro que más ponerle. Por ahora creo que tengo 17 canciones en total para UVP. _

_Qué más? Ah sí! Recuerden que la semana que viene no actualizo porque el viernes voy a ver a Miranda! (después de 8 años, así que imagínense como estoy), el sábado tengo el 15 de mi prima y el domingo planeo descansar de toda la joda que tuve el viernes y el sábado además tengo que estudiar para mi parcial de finanzas que es el 30. También les hago acordar que tampoco sé si voy a actualizar el fin de semana siguiente (1-3/5) De última como regalo de mi cumpleaños actualizo el 3, veo como estoy. _

_No sé si sabían pero en mi querida depresión escribí un One Shot llamado "El Reflejo de Tus Ojos en los Míos" basado en un vídeo. Es una historia que hace más de un año que quería escribir pero por falta de tiempo no había podido. Si quieren pasen y lean. _

_Bueno, no más anuncios parroquiales por hoy. _

_Si pueden dejenme un poco de amor en los comentarios. Me encantaría saber si en verdad les está gustando la historia, les parece que se está yendo un poco para abajo, si me quieren pedir algo para los próximos capítulos. O simplemente sigan leyendo como lo vienen haciendo desde febrero xD (creo que ya nadie usa ese símbolo)_

_Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Nos estamos leyendo no la otra semana, quizás la otra pero en algún momento de mayo juro que vuelvo a actualizar._

_Que tengan linda semana!_

_Besos, Katu! _

_*Si supieran la macana que casi me mando recién* _


	18. Chapter 18

_Miren quien ha reaparecido entre las tinieblas! Cómo andan tanto tiempo? Espero que todos bien :D Muy bien se las hago corta: hoy es mi cumpleaños! Cumplí 21 añitos, así que como regalo les traigo el siguiente capítulo de esta historia. Resumiendo mi vida, el recital estuvo genial, extrañaba verlos en vivo. Canté, bailé, grité, me quedé sin voz y sorda. El 15 de mi prima precioso, ella estaba linda y la pasamos super bien. Mi semana algo agitada, rendí el jueves mi parcial de finanzas y como corregía por resultados me tiene algo preocupada porque soy muy despistada; por la parte buena aprobé Impuestos (recién me dieron la nota) con un 4 esperaba más pero una más metida, una más cerca del título. Eso implica que me queda una más para poder hacer la TIF, así que espero poder meter cálculo el viernes._

_Bueno sin más preámbulos les dejo con el capítulo 18_

* * *

**En los últimos capítulo de UVP Kurt había estado descompuesto por varias semanas. Todo comenzó cuando Burt descubrió, luego de que Chandler le dijera, que se encontraba en The Warblers. Sus amigos estuvieron varias semanas sin poder verlo. Al descubrir que Kurt no estaba mejorando decidió llamar a Blaine. Gracias a su insistencia pudo convencerlo de irse a realizar análisis, descubriendo al final que tenía siete semanas de embarazo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

La melodía del despertador empezaba a inundar la habitación. Sin mirar, Kurt tanteó su mesita de luz hasta encontrar su teléfono. Con un ojo semi abierto pospuso su alarma cinco minutos más. En realidad necesitaba más que cinco minutos para levantarse. Se sentía demasiado cansado. Cuando estaba en el apogeo de sus cinco minutos de sueño la alarma volvió a activarse. Dudó un instante en volver a posponerla pero no podía quedarse durmiendo todo el día en su casa aunque lo quisiera. Ya había faltado por mucho tiempo a la escuela y le había costado ponerse al día con las materias. No podía seguir atrasándose. Apagó el despertador y se desperezó. Miró el reloj de su teléfono. Siete y cinco de la mañana. La última vez que había observado la hora eran las ocho y media de la noche. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviese cansado si había dormido casi doce horas seguidas? De repente todos los recuerdos del día anterior se hicieron presentes en su mente. Cuidadosamente dirigió sus manos hacia su bajo estómago plano. Acarició suavemente su piel. Recordó que se había quedado dormido junto con Blaine pero su novio no se encontraba allí. Un poco de desesperación le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Y si Blaine había cambiado de opinión y decidió huir? "Kurt deja de pensar eso. Él prometió que no te abandonaría. No _nos _abandonaría." Se dijo para sus adentros. La calma le llegó al castaño cuando recibió un mensaje de su novio.

_-__¡__Buenos d__í__as cari__ñ__o! Ya despertaste? Perd__ó__n, ya se despertaron? C__ó__mo ha sido tu noche? Tuve que irme sino mis padres se preocupar__í__an. Me hubiese encantado haberme quedado contigo. Te veo en unas horas. Te amo beb__é__. -B _

Definitivamente se había conseguido el mejor novio del universo. Sonrió mientras escribía una respuesta rápida. Deseaba llamarlo pero al darse cuenta que ya habían pasado diez minutos desde que se había despertado decidió levantarse y arreglarse sino llegaría tarde a clases y eso no era conveniente.

Se colocó su uniforme. Se miró al espejo por unos segundos observando su figura. En unos meses ese uniforme no le quedaría perfecto como en ese momento. "Deja ya de tener esos pensamientos negativos Hummel" suspiró y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse hacia la cocina. Su padre se encontraba allí. Su típica imagen de la mañana estaba presente. Él sentado en la mesada con su taza de café recientemente preparada leyendo el periódico. Silenciosamente se acercó hacia donde se encontraba la cafetera. Se sirvió un poco, no quería que luego le cayera mal. Tomó dos tostadas que se encontraban en un plato y se sentó a un costado de su padre.

\- ¿Acaso ya no me saludas? Mi hijo siempre me saluda al levantarse.

-Lo siento papá. Yo sólo... ¿Te he decepcionado verdad?

El día anterior no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar. Volvieron del hospital y el señor Hummel comenzó a preparar el almuerzo, luego Blaine y Kurt se habían ido a la habitación de éste y hasta ese momento no se habían vuelto a ver, aunque Burt se había asomado a la habitación de su hijo para ver como se encontraba cuando Blaine se fue pero él ya estaba dormido. Y ahí estaban padre e hijo, cara a cara, a punto de tener una conversación que a ninguno le gustaría empezar en ese momento. Burt resopló y lo miró.

-Hijo, estoy algo decepcionado. Sabiendo que tenías que cuidarte no lo hiciste. No te digo que no tengas sexo en tu vida. Te encuentras en un momento de tu vida en que tus hormonas están alborotadas y quieres experimentar, pero tu única obligación era cuidarte nada más. - un nudo en la garganta se formó en Kurt. Tenía ganas de llorar, de volver el tiempo y cuidarse. - Pero eres mi hijo, sé que no te será fácil llevar esto tú solo. Necesitarás apoyo. Sabes que tu familia lo hará, estará contigo pase lo que pase. Soy tu padre y no voy a dejarte. Te amo Kurt.

-Yo también te amo papá - entre sollozos dejó su lugar y lo abrazó. Ambos estaban llorando- gracias por todo, no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Toma tu desayuno sino se te hará tarde.

\- ¿Carol...?- preguntó mientras se llevaba un trozo de tostada a la boca

\- Trabajando. Hoy le tocaba jornada temprana.

-No es eso papá. Ella... tú sabes

-¿Si se lo dije?- Kurt asintió con la cabeza mientras bebía un poco de su café- En realidad no sabía qué hacer en un principio pero se lo terminé diciendo. Se lo tomó a bien. Me dijo que no se le había cruzado por la cabeza que quizás podría ser eso. Pero no se sorprendió. Iba a encargarse de decírselo a Finn, siempre y cuando obtuviera tu permiso primero.

-Oh bueno. Claro que se lo diga. Pero por favor que Finn no lo ande esparciendo por todos lados. Si se lo dice a Rachel ella es capaz de publicarlo en todas partes. Hoy se lo diré a Seb y a Calvin y me asusta como puede llegar a reaccionar Cal, no por el hecho de que esté embarazado sino porque nunca le conté que podía hacerlo. Además no quiero que Nick y Wes, los chicos de la banda se enteren.

-Hablando de la banda...

-Por favor papá, te lo pido. No vayas a decirme que abandone la banda. No ahora. Vamos a grabar un CD. Prometo no estresarme y sabes que voy a esforzarme en la escuela.

-Está bien. Te tomo la palabra chico. ¿Sabes que en algún momento tendremos que dar parte a la escuela? Echarte no lo padrán hacer. Quedaría muy mal que una academia reconocida por su no tolerancia al bullying eche a un alumno por estar embarazado.

-Eres fantástico papá

-¿Podrías dejar de alabarme y terminar tu desayuno que vas a llegar tarde?

* * *

Kurt atravesó la puerta que conectaba su casa con los Smythe. Saludó a sus "tíos" y se encontró con Sebastian en el living de la casa. Ambos chicos se turnaban para conducir hacia la escuela. Una semana manejaba Kurt y otra semana Sebastian. Esta semana era el turno del ojiverde. Kurt no sabría hasta cuando podría seguir conduciendo. El castaño se sentó en el asiento del acompañante en el vehículo de su amigo. Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y emprendieron el viaje hacia la academia. Kurt se encontraba casi dormido. Ellos siempre iban hablando o cantando. El día de hoy el castaño prefirió sentarse y simplemente cerrar sus ojos, acto que llamó la atención de Sebastian.

-Kurtie ¿qué te sucede? Andas muy callado y dormido- al oír su apodo, el mencionado abrió sus ojos.

-¿Qué has dicho Seb? No te escuché

-¿Te encuentras bien Kurt?

-Sí- contestó con desinterés. Hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que Sebastian volvió a hablar.

-Ayer era tu consulta con el médico. Tus análisis. ¿Fuiste a verlos?- Kurt respiró muy profundo y miró por la ventana.

-Estoy embarazado de siete semanas Seb.

Sebastian frenó de golpe el coche y lo miró

-¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso quieres matarnos? ¡Podríamos haber causado un accidente!- gritó el ojiazul ante la acción de su amigo. Sebastian arrancó nuevamente el automóvil y se arrimó a la orilla colocando balizas.

-Cuéntame

-Vamos a llegar tarde a la escuela Seb y yo ya falté demasiado tiempo- dijo enojado el castaño

-Vuelve a decir lo que me dijiste antes de que frenara.

-Estoy embarazado de siete semanas.- respondió entre dientes.- Dale, dime "Te lo dije".

-No te lo voy a decir. Aunque tú sabías a lo que te metías. ¿Es de Blaine no?

\- Para sermones ya lo escuché a mi padre hoy. No necesito que me lo repitas. Y obvio que es de Blaine. Si antes de estar con él era virgen.

-Sólo preguntaba. ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Qué van a hacer? ¡Por Dios Kurt dime algo!

-Cálmate con el interrogatorio Smythe. Blaine reaccionó como alguien que se acaba de enterar que va a ser padre a los 18 años y que su novio es quien lleva el bebé. Pero no, no nos abandonó. Mi papá, sí está decepcionado pero me apoya. La banda va a seguir. A Wes y a Nick no se lo diremos aún. Hoy hablaré con Cal. No sé cómo puede llegar a reaccionar. Nunca le dije mi secreto. Eso me asusta. Blaine hablará con Thad también hoy. Cuando el embarazo esté más avanzado daremos parte a la escuela. No me podrán echar. Quedaría mal visto que un colegio reconocido por su tolerancia cero al acoso escolar me discrimine por mi condición. Tengo una orden del médico para que no haga actividad física. Y la semana que entra tengo mi primera ecografía.

-Eres muy valiente pequeño Kurtie- se queda pensando un rato- wow voy a ser tío. Nunca pensé que sería tan pronto.

-Ni yo- ambos rieron- Ya te he contado todo. Ahora por favor te lo suplico. Vamos a la escuela porque ya es tarde y Blaine se va a preocupar si no me ve.

-Está bien. Como digas Kurtie

-¡Basta de llamarme así!- dijo entre enojado y riendo Kurt.

* * *

Los dos chicos arribaron a Dalton. Tenían quince minutos antes de que sus respectivas clases comenzaran. Ambos se despidieron con un simple "adiós" y se dirigieron hacia sus lockers.

Kurt estaba tomando los libros que necesitaría para ese período y dejando los que usaría en el siguiente cuando sintió que alguien se colocaba tras él.

-Cal ya sé que eres tú. Hace años que te conozco y sé lo que haces- comentó el ojiazul mientras se acomodaba el cabello

-¿Qué pasaría si un día no fuera yo quien se colocara como un psicópata atrás de ti?

-Lo descubriré el día que llegue.

-¿Cómo has estado extraño?

-Digamos que bien. Mejor de las nauseas y eso. Tengo demasiado sueño, así que prométeme que me tendrás paciencia ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo. Kurt sintió como alguien lo tomaba por la cintura y colocaba su cabeza en su hombro. Por el perfume pudo reconocer que era Blaine.

-Buenos días Calvin. Buenos días amor- le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días Blaine. Es muy temprano para aguantar cursilerías, mejor los dejo solos. Nos vemos en el almuerzo, chicos.

\- Blaine, amor, amo que me recibas así pero por Dios aléjate un poco. Tu perfume me está matando y no quiero vomitar. Hace varios días que no lo hago. Hoy exageraste en cantidad.

-Me he puesto la misma cantidad de siempre. Estás sensible a los olores, eso sucede. Creo que tendré que suspender mi perfume por un tiempo -Se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban hacia el salón de Kurt- ¿Has hablado con los chicos? Hoy hablaré con Thad pero en la tarde.

-Sí, le he dicho a Seb. Milagrosamente no me retó pero se enojó un poco porque, bueno, él me vivía diciendo que me cuidara y eso. Sabes que es como mi hermano y me cuida como si fuera su pequeño hermanito. También hablé con mi papá. Está decepcionado y eso me parte el alma, pero me apoya. Y no, no te quiere matar, aún- la cara de Blaine palideció- No, no, no, es broma amor, es broma. Cambia la cara- le colocó un beso en la frente

-Idiota. Me haces asustar- hubo una pausa por unos segundos- ibas muy tranquilamente hablando con Calvin. Hay dos opciones. Le has dicho y se lo ha tomado bastante bien o no se lo has dicho.

-La respuesta es la última opción. Hablaré con él hoy en el almuerzo. Así que no comeremos juntos.

-Está bien. Cualquier cosa me llamas o me mandas un mensaje. Bueno hemos llegado a tu salón. Que te diviertas en tu clase de matemáticas. Suerte con… ya sabes. Te amo.

-Te amo- Kurt le dejo un beso en su mejilla y lo abrazó por unos instantes

-Oh por Dios chicos es muy temprano para esto, consíganse una habitación- oyeron decir a Wes, quien entraba al salón de matemáticas que compartía con Kurt.

-Creo que mejor me voy. Nos vemos

-Nos vemos Blaine

* * *

Las horas de matemáticas se habían pasado volando para Kurt. Por lo menos esa materia lo mantuvo distraído de todo el drama del día anterior y del que estaba por venir. La campana sonó anunciando el fin de ese período y el comienzo de otro.

Su siguiente clase era química, la cual compartía con Nick a pesar de que él fuera un año menor. Entraron al laboratorio y se agruparon con sus parejas. Desde que habían formado la banda ambos chicos se habían hecho buenos amigos y por lo tanto decidieron ser compañeros de trabajo. La profesora les había entregado a cada dúo una fotocopia con las instrucciones para realizar el experimento del día. Los chicos se colocaron sus instrumentos de seguridad, delantales, guantes y gafas protectoras; y comenzaron su trabajo. Al principio todo estaba funcionando a la perfección pero cuando la mezcla de sustancias empezó a hacer reacción los sentidos de Kurt se dieron vuelta. "Oh no, por favor" pensó "No vomites. No ahora" Luego del percance con el perfume, el maldito pero embriagador perfume, de Blaine; se había tomado una de las pastillas que el doctor le había recetado para las nauseas aunque por lo visto no le estaban causando efecto en ese momento.

-¿Kurt te encuentras bien?- preguntó Nick al ver que su amigo se estaba abanicando y tomando grandes cantidades de aire.

-Yo sólo...- levantó rápidamente su mano, llamándole la atención a su profesora

-¿Sí señor Hummel?

-Disculpe señora Fields, ¿podría retirarme unos minutos? Creo que la reacción química me está descomponiendo.

-Por supuesto joven Hummel, vaya. Duval, acompáñelo.

Kurt y Nick se retiraron de la clase. El morocho vigilaba que el castaño no vaya a desmayarse en cualquier momento.

-¿Vamos a la enfermería o quieres ir a afuera a tomar aire?- preguntó Nick preocupado

-Mejor al baño

Kurt empezó a correr hasta el sanitario más cercano. Nick tardó unos minutos en reaccionar y luego lo siguió. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo notar a su amigo de rodillas en el suelo largando todo su contenido de adentro.

-Oh por Dios Kurt. ¿No te has mejorado aún?

-Eso creía- respondió cuando se sintió mejor.

-¿Quieres que le avise a Blaine?

-No, no quiero preocuparlo.

-Ok. Ven, te ayudo a levantarte.

Lo tomó de una mano y lo jaló hacia arriba.

\- ¡Qué vergüenza! No quería que me vieras así.

\- No importa. Lávate la cara y vamos a tomar aire fresco. ¿No será conveniente que te vayas a tu casa? Yo te llevo

\- No Nick. En serio, ya estoy bien. La reacción me revolvió el estómago. Vamos... solamente vayamos afuera a tomar aire. Gracias Nick

-No hay de qué. Para eso están los amigos.

* * *

Luego de la descomposición de Kurt, ambos se quedaron en el patio hasta que sonó la campana indicando el final de ese período y el comienzo del almuerzo. Nick fue a dar parte a la profesora Fields de que Kurt se había mejorado y estaba tomando aire. La mujer le dijo que a pesar de su salida del salón, su experimento había reaccionado como correspondía y habían aprobado ese ejercicio. El morocho tomó sus cosas y las del castaño. A la salida del salón se cruzó con Calvin a quien le dio sus libros y cuadernos para que se lo entregara y le indicó donde se encontraba su amigo.

Calvin llegó donde se encontraba Kurt. El chico tenía en sus manos una taza de té de manzanilla acompañando con unas galletas de arroz. Dieta a la cual había recurrido en las últimas semanas debido a sus constantes vómitos.

-Aquí estás fantasma. Supongo que hoy almorzaremos tú y yo solos. Bueno, digamos que yo almorzaré porque lo que tienes en tus manos definitivamente no es comida- Kurt lo miró con desinterés- Toma. Te traje tus cosas. Me dijo Nick que hoy volviste a vomitar- colocó sus libros y cuadernos sobre la mesa- Pensé que ya te habías recuperado

-Yo también lo creía- sorbió un poco de su taza- pero supongo que ya se me pasará. Blaine ni los chicos almorzarán hoy con nosotros. Les pedí por favor que hoy comieran sin nosotros. Tengo algo que decirte.

Calvin se quedó mirando a su amigo extrañado. No tenía la menor idea de que podría ser.

-¿Es muy malo? - preguntó entre curioso y asustado.

-Depende de cómo lo quieras ver- el castaño buscó las palabras en su mentes antes de empezar a hablar - Cal, ¿qué harías si supieras que puedes darle la vida a alguien?

-Mmm, Kurt, todos pueden darle la vida a alguien, a menos que seas estéril.

\- Oh, bueno, sí, tienes razón. Pero ese no es mi punto. ¿Qué harías si te enteraras de que tú no sólo puedes darle la vida a alguien sino que también puedes llevar a esa persona dentro de ti por nueve meses?

-No entiendo qué es lo que me estás queriendo decir Kurt.

El ojiazul miró hacia todos los lados observando que nadie estuviera a la vista escuchando su conversación. Sería muy pronto para que toda la academia se enterara de su situación. Tomó aire unos minutos y miró al otro chico castaño.

-Calvin, puedo embarazarme. Tengo siete semanas de embarazo.

-Espera. ¿Tú qué? ¿Cómo es posible?- dijo sorprendido

-Me lo descubrieron hace dos años. Nunca te lo había dicho. Perdón

\- ¿Hace dos años y tú recién ahora me lo dices?

-No sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar. Tenía miedo que no quisieras ser más mi amigo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso de mi? Te acepto tal y como eres. Se supone que era tu mejor amigo pero parece que no soy lo suficiente para ti. ¿Sebastian lo sabe?

-Sí - respondió con un nudo en la garganta Kurt

-Y ninguno nunca tuvo el valor para decírmelo. Supuestamente son mis mejores amigos. Yo siempre supe que lo preferías más a él que a mí.

-No metas a Seb en esta conversación. Eres mi mejor amigo Calvin. No me abandones, no ahora- suplicaba entre sollozos el castaño

-No. Hasta aquí llegamos Hummel. No puedo confiar en ti si tú no confías en mi. No me llames ni me mandes mensajes.

Calvin se levantó de la mesa tomando sus pertenencias y dejando a un devastado Kurt llorando. Su amistad se había arruinado después de muchos años.

* * *

_Y? Qué les pareció? Se esperaban esa reacción de Calvin? Siempre se ve tan contento y alegre. Ya dije que hay capítulos seudo dramáticos y que voy a tratar de balancear entre la música, el drama y lo cómico. _

_Mucho más no queda por decir, así que nos estamos leyendo la semana que viene. Espero poder terminar de escribir el capítulo 31 en algún momento de mi vida. No tengo parciales pero sí muchos trabajos prácticos y me estoy volviendo loca. _

_Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por seguir esta historia a pesar de todo._

_Los quiero,_

_Katu!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Hola! Cómo andan? Espero que bien! Ayer no actualicé ya que como había comentado la semana pasada, el domingo fue mi cumpleaños y el lunes el de mi abuela y su hermano (no, no son mellizos, nacieron el mismo día pero en diferentes años, sí es muy loco) y la cuestión es que vino mi familia ayer a la noche a comer asado y se fueron tipo 2 de la mañana y ya no tenía ganas de actualizar. Pero aprovechando que tuve que hacer un tp de una materia asquerosa que curso los lunes a la noche, acá estoy trayéndoles el capítulo 19. Menos mal que lo revisé antes porque me hubiesen matado por los horrores de escritura que tuve, debe ser que lo había escrito desde el teléfono y le erré a varias letras y tildes._

_Muy bien, los dejo leyendo._

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 19**

La campana sonó anunciando el comienzo del almuerzo. Las dos horas de literatura que había tenido Blaine finalizaron. El joven muy tranquilo tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la salida. Le anunció a Thad que iría hacia el baño, vería como estaba Kurt y luego se juntaría nuevamente con él para almorzar.

* * *

Leer libros en cantidad aunque le gustara, no era su fuerte. Pero disfrutaba de la compañía de ellos cuando lo hacía. Estaba ansioso por mostrarle a Kurt lo que le habían asignado para leer. Llevaba en su mano "Relato de un náufrago" de Gabriel García Marquez. Este semestre se lo dedicarían a autores latinoamericanos y el próximo a estadounidenses y europeos. Este mes el autor elegido era el colombiano. La profesora había asignado cada dos personas un título. Blaine estaba agradecido de que le haya tocado ese libro que era corto y no El amor en los tiempos del cólera o Cien años de soledad, que eran libros extensos y él no podría terminárselos en un mes, aunque con todo lo que estaba sucediendo un poco de lectura para despejar la mente mal no le venía.

Llegó luego de veinte minutos al patio de la academia. Desde lejos divisó la espalda de su novio. Caminó rápidamente hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¡Kurt! Mira lo que me han dado para leer. Seguro te vas a entusiasmar- comenzó a decir hasta que se dio cuenta que el otro chico estaba sollozando- ¿Amor, estás llorando?

Dejó su libro sobre la mesa. Pasó sus brazos por los hombros del otro y lo atrajo hacia él. Comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos sobre su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Por qué lloras? No llores. Si lo haces te hará mal y al bebé.

-Hablé con Calvin- respondió el castaño entre sollozos, tratando de calmarse un poco- Se enojó conmigo porque le oculté mi secreto por tanto tiempo. Además el idiota piensa que lo prefiero más a Sebastian que a él cuando sabe que Seb y yo somos como primos. Ahora se ha disgustado y me ha dicho que no quiere saber nada más de mí. Mi mejor amigo me abandonó en el momento que más lo necesito.

-Es un imbécil por creer eso. Tienes que dejar que se calme un poco. En este momento está enojado porque debe pensar que no confías en él y que por eso le ocultaste esto. Trata de tranquilizarte porque a ninguno de ustedes dos les conviene que tú estés mal, y no me estoy refiriendo a Calvin.

-¿Entonces a quien te estás refiriendo?- Blaine dirigió su mirada al estómago de Kurt mientras cuidadosamente colocaba su mano sobre este. -Oh, ya entiendo- Puso su mano sobre la de su novio pero rápidamente las corrió. Había recordado que estaban en la escuela, en horario del almuerzo donde todo el alumnado estaba fuera de los salones y podrían verlos- ¿No almorzarías con Thad?

-Sí, tendría que ir ahora pero no quiero dejarte solo. Le mandaré un mensaje diciendo que almuerce con el grupo y yo me quedo contigo.

-No, no, no. Tú almorzarás con Thad y hablarán lo que tengan que hablar. Yo iré con el grupo y comeré algo con ellos. Nos vemos a la salida. Te amo

-Yo también te amo- Kurt le dio un beso en la mejilla y se abrazaron.

Blaine se levantó de su lugar, agarrando su libro. Con todo lo que había sucedido se había olvidado por completo el por qué había llevado el libro consigo. Le mandó un mensaje a su amigo para que le dijera dónde se encontraba. Thad le respondió a los pocos segundos que estaba en el comedor. El moreno se dirigió hacia su locker a guardar el libro y a continuación caminó hacia el comedor. Compró su comida y se encontró con su amigo.

-Pensé que nunca llegarías. Te tardaste demasiado. Ya iba a pedir a la seguridad de Dalton que te fuera a buscar.

\- Qué gracioso- le dirigió una mirada sarcástica- Kurt tuvo un problema y me quedé haciéndole compañía un rato. Luego te cuento bien. Parece que ya has comido- comentó luego de notar que la bandeja de su amigo se encontraba vacía

-Obviamente que ya comí. Te esperé por más de veinte minutos, ya tenía hambre. Iba a morir por tu culpa si no ingería nada.

-Eres un idiota. ¿Me puedes explicar nuevamente por qué somos amigos?

-Porque tu vida sin mí no sería lo mismo. Yo le pongo luz a tu oscura y miserable vida. Soy la razón de tu existir Anderson- el mencionado revoleó los ojos- Ahora cuéntame algo de tu vida porque me tienes bastante olvidado. Mucho Kurt esto, Kurt lo otro y la banda esto y la banda lo otro pero nada de Thadeus esto, Thadeus lo otro. Cabe aclarar que no estoy celoso. Solamente estoy reclamando un poco de atención como mejor amigo.

-No, no estás celoso- contestó irónicamente Blaine mientras intentaba comer

-Bueno, dime algo.

\- Thad, voy a ser padre- Blaine decidió ser directo y no dar tantas vueltas

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tú y Kurt no son muy jóvenes para adoptar?-hizo una pausa de silencio- Blaine Devon Anderson ¿embarazaste a una chica? Jamás creí que tú podrías engañar a alguien. Pensé que amabas a Kurt

-No, no, no. No vamos a adoptar y no embaracé a ninguna chica. No embaracé a nadie, bueno sí pero no es ninguna chica.

-¿Entonces cómo eso puede ser posible? Que yo sepa los hombres no se pueden embarazar- Blaine cambió su cara completamente- No bromees con eso. ¿Kurt? ¿En serio Kurt puede?

-Tiene siete semanas. No es el primer caso. Por eso me tarde. Kurt no le había contado a tu primo que él podía embarazarse así que se enojó por eso. Ahora no le quiere hablar.

-Calvin es un tarado. Cómo se va a enojar con Kurt. Como si ya el pobre no tuviera que lidiar con eso. Voy a hablar con él, hacerle entrar en razón. Créeme cuando te digo que no sé por qué somos primos. Yo soy tan inteligente y él tan idiota.

-Está enojado. En algún momento se le tendrá que pasar.

-Eso espero. ¿Y tú cómo te sientes al respecto? No debe ser fácil enterarse que a los dieciocho años vas a convertirte en padre y que todos tus planes se te vienen abajo a causa de un hijo. Yo creo que moriría si mi novia me dice que está embarazada a esta edad. Ahora sí no me voy a oponer a usar condón.

-Oh gracias Thad por lo que me acabas de decir. Me ha servido demasiado para levantarme el ánimo, en verdad gracias.

-Lo siento Blaine.

-¿Cómo crees que estoy? Es difícil saber que me voy a convertir en padre a mi edad. Fui un tonto por no haberme protegido. Ayer, luego de que regresé de su casa lo llamé a Cooper. Simplemente se lo dije, llorando pero se lo dije. Mi hermano quería venir a verme. Lo necesito en este momento pero le dije que no. No puedo permitir que interrumpa sus estudios por mí. Mis padres se enteraron porque me escucharon hablando con él. Entré en un ataque de llanto cuando mi madre me abrazó, en uno más fuerte del que ya me encontraba. La verdad que no pensé que iban a ser tan comprensivos. Me retaron por no haberme cuidado y por no preguntarle a Kurt cómo se sentía. Me dijeron egoísta por pensar en mí y no en los dos. Pero a pesar de todo me dijeron que en este momento me apoyarían porque saben que esto no es fácil para mí y menos para Kurt. No me van a obligar a casarme porque piensan que es muy anticuado que por embarazar a alguien me deba casar, aunque me dijeron que si seguimos juntos sería bueno que lo hiciéramos, tanto por nuestro hijo que por nosotros. Estoy agradecido de los padres que tengo.

-Wow. Simplemente wow. Pregúntale a tus padres si no me quieren adoptar.

-Mis padres hace años que te adoptaron, sin papeles pero lo hicieron. Unas cosas más Thad. Los únicos que lo saben son Sebastian, Calvin y tú. Nick y Wes no saben nada. No se lo diremos aún y menos que menos queremos que la escuela se entere.

-Tienes mi palabra de ardilla exploradora.

\- Eres un tonto Thad

-Sí, lo seré pero sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo porque eres mi mejor amigo y nunca te abandonaría. Siempre estaré contigo en las buenas y en las malas y yo sé que harías lo mismo por mí- Blaine lo abrazó

-Gracias amigo.

* * *

Faltaban pocos minutos para que finalizara la jornada regular escolar. Kurt se encontraba en su clase de francés explicándole algunos conceptos a Wes, con quien compartía la clase. Calvin estaba sentado alejado de ellos dos. Blaine en clase de geografía junto a Thad y Sebastian, mientras tanto Nick cursaba solo inglés. Todos estaban entretenidos en sus respectivas clases cuando sintieron que el intercomunicador fue abierto.

_"Se necesita la presencia al finalizar la jornada escolar en la oficina del director de los siguientes j__ó__venes: Blaine Anderson, Nicholas Duval, Kurt Hummel, Wesley Montgomery y Sebastian Smythe. Repito, Anderson Blaine, Duval Nicholas, Hummel Kurt, Montgomery Wesley y Smythe Sebastian. Muchas gracias por su atenci__ó__n. Pueden continuar con sus clases"_

Kurt y Wes se miraron sabiendo que se trataba de la banda. Blaine y Sebastian hicieron lo mismo preguntándose en voz baja que querrían informarles esta vez. Nick, en cambio había escuchado el mensaje que lo nombraba y había seguido con su actividad pero notó que varios ojos estaban sobre él. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mayoría de su curso mirándolo.

\- Ya sé que soy una estrella famosa en crecimiento pero tampoco para que me miren así. Aunque me tendré que acostumbrar para cuando tenga miles de fans persiguiéndome por todos lados pero mientras espero a que eso ocurra seguiré siendo un alumno más de esta notable academia. Así que si me disculpan, I was doing things and _I think that all of you have a text to translate, so take your eyes off of me and leave me alone_. Thanks. - terminó respondiendo en inglés y con una sonrisa falsa el moreno.

* * *

Los cinco se encontraban en la sala de espera del despacho del director. Su secretaria, Ella, de alrededor de unos cuarenta años, de mediana estatura y pelo castaño oscuro; les había dicho que se sentaran en los sillones por un rato. El director había salido y regresaría en unos minutos.

Wes tenía su teléfono en sus manos mientras le avisaba a su novia que llegaría tarde a su casa. Blaine estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Kurt en su hombro izquierdo. El ojiazul aprovechó ese momento para descansar un poco. Todo el drama que había tenido ese día se había acumulado en su cansancio. Sebastian los observaba desde otro sillón en frente de ellos a la vez que hablaba con Nick.

-Creo que no ha tenido un buen día - le comentó Sebastian

-¿Quién?

-Kurt

El mencionado abrió su ojo izquierdo y observó a su amigo al ser nombrado. Luego lo volvió a cerrar.

-Ah sí. Hoy tuvimos que irnos temprano de la clase de química porque se descompuso.

-¡Nicholas!- gritó Kurt, quien abrió completamente sus ojos y se enderezó ante lo dicho por el bajista del grupo.

-Lo siento Kurt.

-¿Estuviste descompuesto? ¿Por qué no me avisaste? Nick me tendrías que haber avisado.- reprimió Blaine

-Juro que yo quería pero él no me dejó.

-No lo retes a Nick. No te avisó porque no quería que te preocuparas.

-Pero es peor ahora.

-Lo siento Blaine.

El moreno no pudo responderle debido a que el director entró al lugar. Los llamó a los cinco. Los jóvenes pasaron a su despacho. Allí adentro se encontraba la gente de la discográfica. Todos tomaron asiento.

-Buenas tardes muchachos- saludó el representante, que según recordaban se llamaba Brandon Keegan.- Han pasado varios días que ustedes no sabían nada de nosotros. Por eso estoy aquí. Les traigo aquí las diez canciones definitivas para el álbum. También tengo conmigo sus horarios para las próximas semanas.- les entregó una hoja para cada uno- vamos a leer cada fecha. Empezamos. Este sábado nos encontramos en la disquera a las diez de la mañana para empezar a grabar los instrumentos y algunas voces. Domingo repetimos lo mismo que el sábado. El viernes también los necesitaría en la discográfica. Para el resto del mes nos mantendremos con nuestros encuentros los fines de semana. Aproximadamente dentro de un mes tendremos grabada la primera canción con todos los arreglos y eso. Cuando eso suceda los mantendremos informados y les avisaremos cuando van a viajar a Los Angeles.

Los Warblers levantaron sus cabezas de las hojas y miraron a Keegan.

-Oyeron bien. Irán a Los Angeles. Allí harán algunos retoques a las canciones y grabarán algo. También filmarán su primer videoclip. Nada mejor que su primer video sea en esa ciudad ¿no? Por lo pronto sabemos que el viaje será antes del receso invernal y que estarán allí una semana. Mis Warblers, se les vienen muy buenas cosas en sus vidas. Disfrútenlas.

* * *

La madre de Thad le había prometido a su cuñada que la ayudaría a preparar unas galletas y pastelillos para una feria de caridad que se organizaría pronto en el barrio. Lauren le pidió a su hijo que cargara unas cajas con utensilios y cosas para cocinar y la acompañara hacia la casa de sus tíos para que ella no lidiara con las cosas sola. Llegaron al lugar y descargaron el auto, su tía los esperaba con las puertas abiertas. Luego de saludarla se dirigió a la habitación de su primo. Golpeó la puerta y espero a que Calvin lo autorizara a entrar.

-Hey Cal- el chico lo miró confuso.

-Es raro verte por aquí.

-Vine con mamá porque necesitaba ayuda con unas cosas. Creo que van a hornear galletas o algo por el estilo.

-Ajam, ya veo

-Este lugar está diferente a lo que yo recuerdo- comentó Thad después de observar detenidamente la habitación- tú sabes, como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos juntos

-Sí, ha cambiado pero la remodelé hace bastante tiempo. Tú ya no frecuentas tanto por aquí como antes

-Es cierto- se quedaron en silencio por un rato- ¿Qué andabas haciendo?

-Algo de tarea de francés. Sé un poco pero no es mi fuerte. Usualmente es Kurt quien me ayuda pero supongo que ya debes saber que estoy enojado con él

-Con respecto a eso. Sé que estuvo mal que te haya ocultado su secreto pero debes entenderlo, el pobre chico estaba asustado a lo que podrías pensar de él.

-Si él en verdad confiaría en mí me lo hubiese dicho sin ningún problema. No estoy celoso de Sebastian pero siempre lo pone sobre mí. Se supone que yo también soy su amigo. Él se lo buscó

-No puedes dejarlo ahora. No tienes la menor idea de lo que el pobre tendrá que soportar. Necesitará a su amigo.

-Lo tiene a Sebastian, conmigo no cuenta más

-No pensé que podrías llegar a ser tan egoísta Calvin

-Mejor no hablemos de egoístas porque Kurt lo fue conmigo.

-Púdrete Calvin

-Vete a la mierda Harwood.

-Ahora recuerdo porque ya no somos tan unidos, porque tú eres un idiota sin cerebro

-¡Vete Thadeus!

Thad cerró de un golpe la puerta de la habitación. Buscó a su madre para decirle que volvería a su casa y que regresaría cuando ella lo llamara al finalizar. Tomó su celular y mensajeó a Blaine

_Habl__é__ con Calvin. El idiota no cambiar__á__ de opini__ó__n. Lo siento amigo - T_

_Gracias por molestarte e ir a hablar con __é__l. Al menos lo intentaste. - B_

* * *

_Amor por Gabriel García Marquez? Yo, haberme leído esos libros mencionados? Yo, haberme comprado más libros de él el viernes en la feria del libro? Sí, tengo mi biblioteca con esos títulos y más. *Recomendación de que por lo menos lean El Amor en los Tiempos del Cólera* * Si leen Cien años de Soledad se recomienda que lo hagan con el árbol genealógico de los Buendía a mano*_

_Tengo la leve sensación de que este capítulo es más largo, ya lo comprobaré en unos instantes. Pobrecitos mis niños, en especial Kurt, no se merecía tal maltrato por parte de Calvin pero como dijo Blaine, seguro que ya se le va a pasar. Con respecto a los Warblers, qué emoción, se van a L.A! :D todos se van a NY, quise cambiar un poco y preferí Los Angeles._

_Con respecto a lo que dice Nick en inglés es: **Estaba haciendo cosas y creo que todos ustedes tienen un texto que traducir, así que quiten sus ojos de mí y déjenme solo!**_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Tengo una buena noticia! Terminé el capítulo 31! *emoticon de fiesta* Lo hice el jueves a la noche, si no me ponía a hacerlo ese día nunca lo hubiese terminado. Ahora estoy mentalizando el 32, sé que me falta poco pero es como que cada vez lo estiro más._

_Los próximos capítulos me gustan demasiado, disfruté mucho escribirlos y espero que ustedes también les gusten._

_Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana. Nuevamente los invito a leer "El reflejo de tus ojos en los míos"_

_Besos y abrazos,_

_Katu! _


	20. Chapter 20

_Hey! Cómo andan mis queridos lectores? Espero que estén bien. Hoy? Sábado actualizando? Sí! Después de dos semanas de actualizar un domingo me decidí hacerlo un sábado y eso que hoy fue un día raro. Tuve que ir a la facultad a hacer uno de mis miles trabajos en equipo pero sólo fuimos dos *icono de pulgar levantado* igual "algo" hicimos. Después a la tarde cuando volvimos le intentaron robar la rueda de auxilio a la camioneta de mis tíos y mi tío los vio pero los desgraciados salieron corriendo aunque gracias a dios no pasó nada. Así que un sábado extremadamente raro. _

_Les traigo el capítulo 20 y eso implica que me tengo que poner las pilas para escribir. Por suerte esta semana me picó el bichito de la inspiración y anduve escribiendo el capítulo 32, creo que ya voy por la mitad. La cuestión es que también estoy trabajando en otra historia que algún día quizás subiré. Prometo que no va a ser tan mala como esta. _

_Sin más preámbulos los dejo leyendo._

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 20**

El sábado temprano Wes fue el encargado de pasar a buscar a sus amigos por sus casas para ir a la disquera. Luego de un viaje de casi una hora, arribaron al lugar. Todos estaban asombrados por el sitio. Discos de varios artistas se encontraban colgados en la pared. Observaron por un rato los nombres de las personas y los álbumes hasta que el señor Keegan los llamó para que pasaran a lo que parecía ser una sala de reuniones. Se acomodaron en sus asientos y miraron los anotadores y lapiceras que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

-Antes que nada, buenos días mis queridos Warblers. Hoy es un día muy importante para ustedes. No todos los días se empieza a grabar un disco. Las lapiceras y anotadores son para ustedes, se lo pueden quedar. Se lo regalamos para que puedan escribir pensamientos y cosas importantes- hizo una pausa- Ahora hablemos del plan para el día de hoy. Empezaremos grabando la música. Irá primero la guitarra, seguida por el bajo, luego vendrá Sebastian con el teclado y los arreglos. Por último irán ustedes chicos- dijo observando a Kurt y a Blaine- trataremos tener, al menos la música, a las dos de la tarde. Comeremos algo y volveremos a grabar hasta las seis o siete de la tarde. ¿Entendieron muchachos?- todos asintieron- Entonces pongamos las manos en acción y bienvenidos a Hollywood Records.

Era la hora acordada para el almuerzo y apenas tenían grabado la guitarra y algunos acordes del bajo. Nick se había puesto muy nervioso cuando llegó su turno. Era un sueño hecho realidad para él, el estar allí y grabar su propio CD pero sus nervios le estaban jugando en contra.

-Nicholas, relájate. No es el fin del mundo- le dijo Keegan desde el otro lado de la ventana

-Podríamos parar un momento.

-Está bien. Todo el mundo tómese cinco minutos.

Nick salió de la sala a tomar un poco de aire. Blaine pasaba por ese pasillo en busca de agua cuando lo vio sentado en el suelo.

-Hey ¿sucede algo malo Nick?

\- Quitando el hecho de que estoy arruinando uno de los momentos más importantes de mi vida, no, no sucede nada malo.

-Nick debes relajarte. Siempre has tocado el bajo. No es la primera vez que lo haces. Tú me habías dicho precisamente que era eso lo que te relajaba.

-Es que... wow... nunca creí que podría estar viviendo este sueño, porque ya sabes, esto es un gran sueño para mí. Tengo quince años casi dieciséis. Imagínate tan joven y grabando un disco. Es demasiado.

-Te entiendo, amigo. A mí me pasa algo parecido. Toda mi vida he cantado y compuesto canciones y estarlas grabando hoy es más que un sueño hecho realidad, si es que eso se puede. Pero voy a poner lo mejor de mí para que todo salga bien. Además hay que divertirse. Eso forma parte de lo que hacemos. Así que entra allí, toca, relájate y no olvides de divertirte.

-Gracias Blaine por el consejo.

-No hay de qué. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo. Aunque sigo medio enfadado por no avisarme cuando Kurt se descompuso esta semana, pero supongo que ya se me pasará.

Ambos se rieron y Nick volvió a la sala de grabación. Su parte en esa canción salió perfecta gracias a los consejos de Blaine.

Luego de la grabación de Nick decidieron que era momento para ir a almorzar y Sebastian grabaría al volver. Comieron en el comedor de la discográfica. Los chicos estaban cautivados por lo grande que era el lugar. El buffet ofrecía variedad de comida, por lo cual ninguno tuvo problemas al momento de elegir.

Con su estómago lleno volvieron a la sala de grabación. Sebastian se preparó para su turno. Para esta parte necesitarían la ayuda de Blaine. Debido a que él era el compositor de las canciones era el único que sabía correctamente como era el ritmo de cada canción aunque previamente había discutido con la banda los arreglos y modificaciones que se les haría a cada una.

Blaine se sentía un verdadero productor de música, dando indicaciones, opiniones y verificando que la grabación se encamine perfectamente. Kurt se le sumó unos instantes a su juego de productor por un momento. Le causaba gracia y felicidad ver a su novio comportarse de esa manera.

Cuando Sebastian terminó verificaron que cada parte haya sido grabada sin errores y compilaron las tres partes para que Blaine y Kurt pudieran grabar. El moreno fue el primero en entrar al estudio. Calentó su voz antes de empezar a grabar. La música empezó a sonar. Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta del momento en que debía entrar.

-Blaine, ya sé que esto es nuevo para ti pero al ser el compositor de la canción deberías saber cuando tienes que entrar- Brandon interrumpió

-Lo siento. No volverá a pasar.

Volvieron a empezar desde el principio. Esta vez el chico entró correctamente a la pista. Cantó las partes que le correspondían siguiendo los consejos que el señor Keegan le mandaba desde el otro lado. Luego de una hora y media después, la parte de Blaine se encontraba terminada. Antes de entrar, Kurt fue llamado por el productor.

-Escucha Kurt. He oído que tu rango vocal es muy alto. Lamentablemente nunca he podido escucharte cantando en ese tono. ¿Podrías mostrarme hasta donde puedes llegar por favor?

El castaño preparó su voz y en pocos segundos había alcanzado su famosa nota. Una sonrisa en la cara del hombre apareció.

-Mira Kurt. El final de esta canción tiene una parte larga sólo de música y estaba pensando que quedaría perfecta si tú pudieras... no sé cómo decirlo... digamos como que "gritar"- hizo movimiento con sus dedos simulando comillas- al final de la canción. Llegando a esa nota, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción. Lo haremos todas las veces que sea necesario hasta que salga. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Supongo que sí- acordó Kurt dubitativo.

El chico entró a la sala. La música comenzó a sonar. Sabía que su parte comenzaba después de la de Blaine. Grabó sin ningún problema sus partes. Al momento del final estaba nervioso. No se sentía cien por ciento seguro de hacer lo que le pidieron. Comenzó con un tono bajo y lo fue aumentando. Estaba a punto de finalizar la música cuando paró.

-¿Todo bien Kurt?

-Sí, sí. Sólo que creo que mi "grito"- imitó al productor con el gesto de los dedos- debería ir coordinado de la música. Siento que estoy haciendo una línea recta cuando debería estar haciendo ondas. ¿Me explico bien?

-Claro que te entiendo. Tienes toda la razón. Comencemos desde el final de la letra.

Escuchó los últimos versos cantados por su novio y retomó su camino. Empezó nuevamente con el tono bajo y paulatinamente lo fue incrementando hasta que volvió a bajarlo y volverlo a subir. Al finalizar la canción dio un grito con el cual el productor quedo fascinado.

-Muchachos creo que ya tenemos su primera canción. Hay que ensamblarla bien, hacerle un par de arreglos y en unos pocos días ya podrán escucharla. Ha sido un día duro y largo. Vayan a sus casas y nos veremos mañana.

Los cinco lo saludaron, tomaron sus cosas y se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde el auto de Wes se encontraba estacionado. Mientras los otros tres chicos iban caminando delante de ellos, Blaine tomó del brazo a Kurt y lo arrastró al costado de una camioneta que estaba estacionada.

-Creo que no te he dicho que hoy estuviste espléndido con tu grito- comentó el moreno mientras tenía a su novio agarrado de la mano a la vez que lo miraba

-Gracias amor. Aunque ahora me duele un poco la garganta. Yo creo que si Brandon quiere oírme gritar que espere un par de meses, para cuando esta criatura decida salir, venga a verme al hospital. Supongo que en ese momento gritaré más que hoy- se rio Kurt

-Me alegra que te lo tomes con humor. Tanto estrés les va a ser mal.

-Ha sido una semana dura ¿Sabes? Lo único que quiero es tirarme en mi cama a ver películas, comer y dormir. Necesito dormir demasiado. Y más que nada quiero estar contigo. Y besarte y que me beses.

Kurt no dudó un momento en atraer a su novio y encajar su bocas. En todo el día no se habían besado. Solamente se dieron un pequeño beso cuando se saludaron en la mañana pero había pasado demasiado tiempo y el castaño lo necesitaba. Lo besó ferozmente, sin importarle que alguien pudiera verlos. Tomó entre sus labios el labio inferior de su novio. Amaba hacer eso y que el otro se retuerza. Se separaron cuando el oxígeno les empezó a faltar. Se miraron por unos segundos y volvieron con sus compañeros. Al llegar al auto se encontraron con las caras serias de sus amigos.

-Nosotros... nos hemos atrasado un poco- se excusó Kurt al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba

-No metan excusas. Sabemos perfectamente que se estaban acurrucando y haciendo uno vaya a saber qué, en alguna parte del establecimiento. Han pasado quince minutos- la cara de Wes cambió de seria a divertía mientras lo decía- ahora queremos que suban e irnos a casa porque no sé ustedes pero yo estoy demasiado cansado.

* * *

El siguiente día fue largo pero entretenido para los chicos. Nick estuvo menos nervioso que el día anterior. Wes entraba a la sala de grabación serio pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo tocando la guitarra se relajaba y disfrutaba de lo que hacía. Sebastian se encontraba fascinado al combinar distintas melodías y jugar con la mezcladora de sonido del estudio. Blaine supervisaba que todo vaya como habían acordado. Le divertía jugar al papel de productor. Kurt estaba sentado en un sillón viendo como su novio daba órdenes en la sala y a la vez haciendo su tarea. Escuchar música lo relajaba al momento de hacer sus deberes, así que tener todo ese ruido a su alrededor no le molestaba. Cuando le parecía correcto, daba alguna que otra opinión o se reía de lo entusiasmado que estaba su novio. Así fue como se pasó el domingo.

* * *

El Miércoles Kurt había decido saltarse el almuerzo en grupo e ir a comer solo en algún lugar tranquilo para poder estudiar sin que nadie lo molestara. En el siguiente período tenía un examen de historia, por mucho que el amara esa materia y supiera bastante, no se sentía lo suficientemente seguro como para rendirlo. Con las grabaciones del fin de semana se había olvidado por completo de este examen. Se acordó al revisar su agenda el día lunes. Desde ese entonces había estado encerrado en su habitación estudiando. Lo que más le molestaba era que no podía leer más de dos páginas porque le agarraba sueño o ganas de ir a asaltar la cocina en búsqueda de comida.

Le faltaba terminar de estudiar bien la última unidad que entraba en el examen. "Inglaterra en la época de Enrique VIII", el chico estaba agradecido de que era uno de sus momentos favoritos en la historia de la civilización, por eso fue uno de los tantos que había disfrutado la serie The Tudors. Los resultados de haberla visto eran buenos, al leer la información contenida en el libro lo asociaba con los capítulos y le era fácil acordarse de las cosas.

Estaba repasando y comiendo su almuerzo cuando sintió que Blaine se le sentaba al lado. En su estado, sus sentidos estaban más activados que nunca por lo tanto reconoció su perfume, el cual había sido disminuido en cantidad, en un instante. Ignorándolo siguió leyendo. El moreno tomó un palito de pan que estaba dentro de un paquete arriba de la mesa, el cual había sido abierto por Kurt a causa de su ansiedad.

-Te dejaré comer solamente uno. He gastado casi todo mi dinero del día en comida. No puedo comprar más y últimamente estoy con mucha hambre.

-Está bien, como tú digas. Pero no comas nada que te descomponga-Blaine hizo una pausa. Notó como su novio movía de arriba a abajo muy rápidamente sus piernas. Era común en él pero hoy era más de lo normal- Kurt, amor, tranquilízate. Es un simple examen de historia. Tú sabes mucho de eso. Te irá bien. Además ya sabes que no debes estresarte y no lo estás haciendo.

-Es que... creo que hoy lo que menos me pone nervioso es este estúpido examen de historia sino que bueno... tú sabes...lo de hoy a la tarde- Kurt hizo un gesto con la mano tratando de continuar

-La consulta con el obstetra. Sí, entiendo bebé.

-¡Dios! No hables de bebés. No sé que siento. No sé si es ansias, nervios, tristeza, miedo o una simple combinación de todas.

-Kurt mírame- el moreno tomó su barbilla haciendo que el ojiazul lo mirara a los ojos- todo irá bien. Hoy veremos por primera vez a nuestro hijo. Sé que asusta porque somos demasiado jóvenes pero creo que no podría estar más feliz de tenerlo contigo.

-Haces que me sonroje Blaine. No tienes el derecho a hacerlo- las mejillas de Kurt estaban de color escarlata

-Soy tu novio, tengo todo el derecho de hacerlo. Te amo

-Y yo a ti

Se dieron un suave beso en los labios. Sabían que por más oculto que estuviera el lugar alguien podría verlos y no querían arriesgarse a ser sancionados ese día.

-Te voy a dejar terminar de estudiar. Éxitos. Nos vemos a la tarde. Pasaré a eso de las cuatro y media por tu casa. Adiós amor.

* * *

Blaine se encontraba en su habitación colocándose los zapatos cuando alguien llamó a su puerta.

-Pasa mamá- dio la orden mientras terminaba de atar el último lazo. Se miró en el espejo

-Hola hijo. Te ves bien- comentó luego de observarlo

-Gracias. ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó preocupado al ver la cara seria de su madre

-Sí _Blainey. _Es que- se sentó en el borde de la cama- tú... no puedo creer que vayas a la primera cita con el obstetra. Hace poco cumpliste dieciocho años, estás grande pero no lo suficiente como para ser padre. Me cuesta aceptar que mi bebé vaya a tener su propio bebé.

-Lo siento mamá. Sé que tú y papá están decepcionados- los ojos de Blaine se llenaron de agua

-No, Blaine, eso no. Tú no nos decepcionas. Al contrario, estamos orgullosos de ti. No cualquiera de tu edad se hace cargo de un hijo. La mayoría de los adolescentes se olvidan de su pareja o de quien han embarazado y huyen. Tú en cambio, soportas a tu novio y te vas a hacer cargo de tu bebé. Es por eso que no nos has decepcionado. A pesar de que no te cuidaste.

-No sé qué haría sin ti mamá- abrazó a su madre fuertemente.- Gracias por tus palabras pero se me hace tarde para ir a recoger a Kurt

-Oh si claro- lo soltó del agarre- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?

-No. Ya te lo he dicho. Gracias nuevamente por la oferta pero creo que, por lo menos en esta cita, deberíamos ir Kurt y yo. Quizás en otra tú puedes acompañarnos.

-Está bien. No te retengo más. Avísame que irás a hacer luego o llama a tu padre. Suerte hijo y tráeme una copia de la ecografía de mi nieto.

Su madre le besó la mejilla y Blaine salió de su habitación para ir a buscar a su novio. La señora Anderson se quedó observando la habitación de su hijo menor. Cuánto había crecido su bebé

* * *

La joven pareja arribó al consultorio. El lugar no se encontraba dentro del hospital sino que estaba ubicado a un par de calles más abajo. El doctor Lynch les había recomendado la obstetra Adams. Era una mujer afroamericana de alrededor de unos treinta o cuarenta años. Parecía simpática y amable. Los chicos entraron a la habitación donde ella atendía. La saludaron tímidamente y tomaron asiento.

-Bueno Kurt. Tu médico me ha mandado tu historial clínico. Uno muy interesante por lo que veo. Así que antes que empecemos con la revisión quisiera queme cuenten un poco sobre ustedes ya que vamos a vernos muy seguido sería bueno que sepamos uno del otro y tomemos confianza. Si quieren puedo contarles algunas cosas sobre mí.

-Claro, no hay problema- habló Kurt- ¿Blaine?

-Sí por supuesto. Cuéntenos.

-Bueno, como saben mi nombre es Lena Adams, tengo casi cuarenta años. Hace poco tiempo me casé con el amor de mi vida. Su nombre es Stefanie- ambos chicos quedaron sorprendidos- estuvimos mucho tiempo juntas. Tiempo en el cual adoptamos a unos mellizos. Nos gustaría adoptar más niños. Por mi parte los amo. Ejerzo la medicina hace más o menos quince años. Uno de los casos que me tocó atender fue el famoso embarazo masculino de Westerville. A eso se debe a que ustedes estén hoy aquí. Varios médicos no se sentían conformes llevado a cabo estos casos pero a mí no.

-Wow eso explica mucho. Bueno mi nombre es Kurt Hummel. Tengo diecisiete años y él dieciocho. Con Blaine nos conocimos hace algunos meses. Creo que fue amor a primera vista aunque ambos estábamos en relaciones distintas. Formamos parte de una banda que se creó en la escuela llamada The Warblers. Somos nosotros dos y tres chicos más. Este fin de semana estuvimos grabando nuestro disco.

-Oh eso es grandioso. Son artistas en progreso, eso me gusta. Aunque debes procurar no estresarte demasiado Kurt. Sabes que eso es perjudicial para ti y para el bebé.

-Sí. Lo entiendo

-No se preocupe doctora Adams, yo lo cuido.

-Me parece perfecto. Blaine dime Lena. Acuérdate que debemos generar confianza

-De acuerdo

-Bueno. Te haré unas preguntas de rutina y luego te acostarás en la camilla para hacerte una ecografía- Kurt asintió- ¿Cómo han sido tus mareos y vómitos últimamente?

-Habían disminuido mayormente pero la semana anterior tuve un pequeño percance con el perfume de Blaine y la clase de química. Tuve que salir de clases para ir a vomitar

-Las nauseas pueden continuar hasta el final del primer trimestre. El cual según veo aquí es a mediados del próximo mes. ¿Dolores de cabeza?

-Mi mejor amigo que está enojado conmigo, el productor de la discográfica y por supuesto Blaine- todos se rieron- Usted dijo lo de la confianza ¿recuerda?

Luego de unas preguntas más Kurt estaba listo para su ecografía. Se acostó en la camilla. La doctora Adams levantó un poco la remera del castaño y esparció un poco de gel en su estómago. Estaba a punto de colocar el aparato sobre él cuando Blaine la interrumpió

-Lena, antes que nada. Kurt y yo debemos ir el próximo mes a Los Angeles a grabar una parte del CD. Será por una semana. ¿No habrá algún problema que Kurt viaje en avión?

-Lo recomendable es que no viajen mucho y mantengan reposo pero si todo va bien puedo autorizarlo para que viaje. Primero tenemos que ver lo que muestra la ecografía.

El moreno tomó la mano de su novio, la cual estaba sudada a causa de los nervios de éste. Lentamente Lena colocó el aparato sobre la delicada piel del castaño. Comenzó a moverlo hasta encontrar la imagen que deseaba. La recorrió de arriba a abajo. Los chicos notaron un pequeño punto en el monitor. No podían descifrar como se veía correctamente pero eso no impidió que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Ambos se miraron emocionados.

-Pareciera que todo va correctamente. Así que creo que no habrá ningún inconveniente para que viajes

Lena lo miró y Kurt, sin palabra alguna movió su cabeza como una afirmación. El castaño no quitaba su vista del monitor. Seguía observando a esa manchita. Alzó su vista hacia Blaine, quien al sentir la vista de su novio sobre él le miró a los ojos.

-Es nuestro hijo- dijo lentamente Kurt

-Sí, lo es. Nuestro bebé. Te amo Kurt

-Y yo te amo a ti.

Se acercaron el uno al otro y se besaron delicadamente. Blaine abrazó como pudo a su novio y ambos fijaron la vista en la pantalla, en la cual se observaba su hijo. Su propio hijo.

* * *

_1\. La grabación del disco los entretiene a los chicos por varios capítulos_

_2\. Los chicos conocieron a su bebé awww_

_3\. Cuando no se me ocurren nombres para los personajes siempre agarro alguno de otra serie que miro xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el siguiente se van a Los Angeles! Y si no me equivoco son dos o tres capítulos enfocados allí. Y hay uno que espero que amen tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo._

_Muchas gracias a mis alrededor de 30 lectores que se toman la molestia de seguir esta historia cada semana y darme una alegría. Espero que esto haya sido lo que esperaban al empezar a leer esta historia hace ya dos meses, así que gracias nuevamente._

_Quiero que sepan que aunque no los conozca tienen un lugar en mi corazón._

_Nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana!_

_Besos y cariños,_

_Katu!_


	21. Chapter 21

_Hola a todos! Cómo andan? Acá vengo trayéndoles un poco tarde el capítulo de hoy, estoy muy entretenida viendo Un día descabellado o Bad Hair Day. Hace mucho que la quería ver y justo la enganché pero no iba a dejarlos sin la actualización._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a __**ColferHearts, **__que cuando ya había tirado toda esperanza de recibir un comentario y alguna palabra de aliento, apareció y me alegró el día de ayer. Así que este capítulo va dedicado a vos :D_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 21**

Un mes había pasado. El frío Diciembre se hacía notar en Westerville. Kurt estaba preparando su maleta, al día siguiente partirían a Los Angeles. Comenzó a probarse su ropa. Primero un par de camisas y remeras. Todavía le quedan bien y disimulaban un poco su barriga que había comenzado a crecer. Se encontraba terminando su semana doce del embarazo, los días que estuviera de viaje comenzaría la número trece. Observó con odio a los pantalones que se encontraban sobre su cama. Tomó el primero de todos y metió una pierna después la otra. La prenda subió sin ningún problema pero al intentar cerrarla no tuvo éxito. Acostarse en la cama y subir el cierre funcionó pero estaba demasiado apretado y le incomodaba. Con frustración se los quitó. Los miró con pena y suspiró. Tomó las prendas, se dirigió a la habitación de su padre y Carole. Ella estaba leyendo una revista en su cama. Llamó a la puerta.

-Carole- dijo tímidamente

-¿Estás bien Kurt?- preguntó dejando de lado la revista

-Sí. Perfecto- se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la punta- Es que estaba armando mi maleta para el viaje y bueno... estaba probándome mi ropa y noté que mi estómago está algo crecido y no me cierran los pantalones- al decir esto último se acostó mirando el techo- he empezado a perder mi figura. Mi hermosa figura- se colocó los pantalones en su cara, tapándose la vista- Esto me frustra. No tengo pantalones para el viaje. No voy a llevar ropa deportiva. No se van a dar el lujo de ver a Kurt Hummel con pantalones deportivos. Y ya es muy tarde para ir al centro comercial.

-Kurt te entiendo cariño. Es frustrante ver que la ropa ya no te queda perfecta y que tu cuerpo toma otra figura, pero eso significa que tu hijo está creciendo dentro tuyo y está bien- el castaño la miró- Creo que puedo hacer algo con tus pantalones. Hay unos metros de elástico en mi costurero. Vamos a pasárselo a tus pantalones y los vas a tener listos para mañana. Cuando regreses iremos a comprar unos pantalones nuevos y mientras estés en L.A te arrglaré el uniforme.

-¡Gracias Carole! No sé que haría sin ti en este momento- el chico la abrazó

* * *

Al día siguiente partieron muy temprano hacia el aeropuerto. Los Hummel y Smythe compartían el vehículo. Kurt miraba distraído el camino, pensando en los lugares que conocería y las cosas que haría. Quería llegar en ese momento al aeropuerto cuando cayó en la cuenta de algo: sus padres y los de Blaine nunca se habían conocido y esa sería la primera vez que lo harían. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y nervios empezaron a mostrarse. Rápidamente buscó su teléfono. Sebastian lo miraba confuso. No entendía lo que Kurt estaba haciendo y su repentino cambio de estado.

-¿Ocurre algo Kurt?- preguntó en un susurro

-Acabo de caer en la cuenta que mis padres y mis suegros se conocerán. Tendría que haberlo supuesto.

-Tranquilízate. Acuérdate que debes permanecer estable- el ojiazul lo miró vencido- Está bien. Toma aire. Inhala y exhala lentamente- Kurt hacía lo que su amigo le iba diciendo hasta que se calmó- muy bien

Veinte minutos después arribaron al aeropuerto. Los dos jóvenes bajaron de la camioneta. El padre de Sebastian ayudó a sacar las maletas del vehículo. Kurt estaba por tomar la suya cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya.

-Oh no. Nada de eso jovencito- Sebastian había reemplazado la mano de Kurt por la suya- No puedes hacer fuerza. Recuérdalo. Además tu valija pesa demasiado. ¿Qué demonios traes aquí?- el castaño se rió sin dar ninguna explicación al respecto

Iban caminando hacia la zona del check-in y despacho de equipaje cuando a lo lejos visualizaron a sus compañeros de banda y a Ella, la secretaria del director, la cual acompañaría a los chicos en el viaje. Blaine al ver que su novio se acercaba a ellos corrió a ayudarlo con el equipaje de mano que Sebastian le había autorizado a llevar. Le dio un beso en su mejilla y saludó al otro chico. Lentamente llegaron hacia el grupo. Los recién llegados saludaron a sus amigos y a la chaperona del viaje. Los padres se quedaron en otra parte dispersos.

La secretaria repartió los tickets a cada uno y entraron a hacer el check-in. Cuando terminaron de despachar las maletas se reunieron junto con sus padres. Ella les dio confianza a los adultos para que no se preocuparan. En el momento en que empezaron a despedirse Kurt decidió presentarle a sus suegros a sus padres.

-Señores Anderson...mmm... él es mi papá Burt Hummel y ella es mi madrastra Carole

Los mencionados saludaron cordialmente a los padres de Blaine. No era una situación incómoda como lo había pensado.

-¿Eres el dueño de lubricantes Hummel?- preguntó emocionada la madre de Blaine. Burt simplemente asintió- No lo puedo creer. Hace años que somos sus clientes. Sus productos son estupendos.

-Está bien amor. Deja al señor Hummel en paz. Se vuelve pesada cuando se emociona- comentó el señor Anserson

-Oh simplemente cállate- ambas familias se rieron- tengo una idea. Podríamos ir con el resto de los padres a tomar un café y conocernos, o pueden venir a casa a tomarlo.

La pareja observaba divertida como sus padres habían congeniado mutuamente. Se despidieron de ellos. Blaine le prometió a Burt que cuidaría de su hijo y Burt le hizo prometer a Sebastian lo mismo.

* * *

Subieron a la sala de control para luego dirigirse a la de espera. Estuvieron una hora antes de embarcar mirando el Free Shop del aeropuerto y demás tiendas.

Llamaron para empezar a abordar al avión. Las ansias habían vuelto. Cada uno se acomodó en sus asientos. Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian iban en una fila y atrás de ellos se encontraban Nick, Wes y Ella. Antes de que el avión comenzara con el carreteo, Wes y Nick le tocaron los hombros a sus compañeros para que los miraran.

-Muy bien Warblers. ¡Que comience la aventura!- dijo emocionado Wes

-¡Oh sí! ¡Las Warblenturas!-finalizó Nick

Los chicos y Ella, quien iba escuchando, se rieron. El avión despegó y comenzó su trayecto hacia la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Luego de casi cinco horas llegaron a su destino. El viaje estuvo calmado. Kurt durmió tranquilamente en el hombro de Blaine casi todo el vuelo, a penas se levantó para ir al baño y agradeció que las nauseas no hayan decidido aparecer. El resto de los Warblers durmieron casi todo el trayecto excepto al momento del refrigerio, aunque estuvieran cansados no perderían la oportunidad de comer. Ella se entretuvo leyendo un libro que había cargado consigo y husmeando la revista del avión.

Al aterrizar en LAX recogieron sus maletas y se dirigieron hacia el hall principal. A lo lejos divisaron un cartel con letras grandes el cual tenía escrito "The Warblers, Dalton Academy, Westerville, Ohio". Se acercaron a donde se encontraba el cartel. Al llegar se dieron cuenta que Keegan los estaba esperando con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Mis queridos Warblers! Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Los Angeles. Veo que han traído a alguien para que los cuide- Acercándose a Ella y tendiéndole la mano- Brandon, Brandon Keegan digo. Productor de Hollywood Records

-Ella Marin. Secretaria del director de la academia- le devolvió el saludo con la mano

-Sí, la recuerdo perfectamente- se quedó mirándola fijamente por un rato, luego salió de su burbuja- Buenos mis niños, acompáñenme hacia la camioneta. Al llegar al hotel les diré nuestro horario de la semana. Señorita Marin permítame ayudarla con su equipaje

Con un susurrado "De acuerdo" Keegan tomó su equipaje y todos caminaron hacia el estacionamiento. La camioneta era gigante, las maletas que trían consigo entraron a la perfección. Durante el breve viaje hacia el hotel no se tocó el tema de lo que planeaban hacer durante esos días. Brandon se preocupó por cómo había sido su vuelo.

* * *

El hotel era enorme. Su hall central se extendía por varios metros, había muchos pisos con demasiadas habitaciones en cada uno. Por lo que habían leído ese hotel contaba por lo menos con dos restaurantes dentro. Uno era buffet y era en el cual iban a comer. Contaba con una sala de conferencias y un salón para fiestas.

Se reunieron en la recepción para distribuir las habitaciones, luego de eso se juntarían en la sala de conferencias para hablar de temas de negocios.

-Escuchen chicos. Las habitaciones son de dos personas. Wesley, tengo entendido que tu novia llegará el jueves por la noche, así que ella podría dormir con la señorita Marin. Alguno de ustedes deberá dormir conmigo.

-Yo no tengo problema de hacerlo- dijo Wes. En su mente tenía planeado hacer un cambio de parejas el día jueves.

-Está bien. Veamos el resto de ustedes- miró hacia los otros cuatro chicos

-Kurt y yo dormiremos juntos- contestó Blaine

-Perdonen mi atrevimiento ¿ustedes son pareja? No se lo tomen a mal, siempre los veo abrazados- la pareja afirmó suavemente poniéndose colorados- No tengo nada en contra, uno de mis primos es gay, estoy acostumbrado.

-Entonces no tendrá problema de saber que Nicholas y yo también lo somos- comentó Sebastian con una sonrisa graciosa.

Todos se rieron al ver la cara de Brandon. En la disquera muy pocos sabían sobre la orientación sexual de los integrantes de la banda. Para Keegan resultó interesante ya que no se conocía ningún grupo de música que esté compuesto por casi todos integrantes homosexuales. Cada vez más les iba tomando cariño.

Las habitaciones se encontraban en el piso siete del hotel. La número setecientos cinco pertenecía a Ella y a Anne que llegaría dentro de un par de días. En diagonal estaba la setecientos seis, en la cual dormirían Kurt y Blaine. La habitación siguiente la siete cero ocho era ocupada por Sebastian y Nick. Por último la que se encontraba en frente de ellos, en la setecientos siete se quedarían Wes y Brandon.

Dejaron sus pertenencias en los cuartos y se acomodaron. Luego de unos minutos Keegan los esperaba en la sala de reuniones. En el lugar había siete platos con comida y una hoja al lado de cada uno. Los chicos se acomodaron en las sillas y esperaron a que Brandon hable.

-Warblers, antes que nada quiero decirles que no hay problema que empiecen a comer. Deben tener hambre, ya pasaron varias horas desde que comieron en el avión. La hoja que tienen a su costado es el cronograma de esta semana. Como podrán ver hoy tendrán el día libre. Nos dedicaremos a recorrer la ciudad y de paso a conocer las locaciones donde filmarán el video. Desde el lunes hasta el jueves estaremos grabando el disco. La disquera se encuentra a unos diez minutos desde aquí. Hoy les enseñaré donde está localizada. El viernes filmaremos el video. No lo hacemos antes porque la novia de Wesley no podía venir antes a filmar. Ese día les daremos el detalle de la trama del mismo. El día sábado solamente ocuparíamos la mañana para terminar la filmación y el resto del día tendrían para descansar o recorrer la ciudad y preparar maletas. El domingo partirán alrededor del mediodía hacia Ohio. Desde ahora les informo que hasta el próximo año no retomaremos la grabación del disco. Así que tendrán el resto de Diciembre libre.

Terminaron de almorzar. Afuera del hotel los esperaba la camioneta que los había recogido en el aeropuerto. El recorrido empezó en el Paseo de la fama de Hollywood. Brandon les informó a los chicos que ese lugar sería uno de los tantos donde filmarían el día viernes. Todos se entretuvieron buscando las estrellas de los distintos famosos. Cerca quedaba el "Dolby Theatre", lugar donde se entregan los Oscar. No perdieron la oportunidad de sacarse una foto todos juntos en la entrada de este. Siguieron su camino hacia Beverly Hills, Keegan les mostraba las supuestas casas, o mejor dicho mansiones de los famosos. Los Warblers y Ella miraban asombrados los lugares. Recorrieron unos kilómetros más y llegaron a Santa Mónica. Esa era otra locación. Era imposible que estando allí no filmaran en la playa. Aunque hacía algo de frío los cinco disfrutaron la arena y el océano. Se divirtieron mojándose con el agua congelada. Al volver pasaron por el Griffith Park y el Observatorio, esos eran los últimos lugares que Brandon indicó que filmarían. En el observatorio pudieron apreciar el inmenso cartel de Hollywood. A Ella y Keegan no les alcanzaban las manos para sostener tantos teléfonos y sacar las fotos de los chicos. Casi a la noche regresaron al hotel. En el camino pudieron divisar el Walt Disney Concert Hall. Estaba iluminado y eso hacía que resaltara mucho más su hermosura. Al llegar al hotel cenaron en el restaurante bufet, luego se despidieron en el pasillo del séptimo piso y cada uno entró en la habitación que le correspondía.

* * *

Kurt salió del baño envuelto en una de las batas que les habían dejado en la habitación. Caminó hacia donde estaba Blaine. El moreno se encontraba observando seriamente el paisaje. No llevaba nada más puesto que el pantalón de su pijama. Se había quitado el gel de su cabeza. El ojiazul lo tomó de los hombros y apoyó su mentón allí.

-La vista es preciosa- comentó mientras comenzaba a masajear la espalda del otro

-Mmm- fue el único sonido que pudo emitir Blaine

Kurt empezó a besar el cuello de su novio, lentamente disfrutando del sabor de la piel del otro. Sus manos dejaron sus hombros para bajar hacia su pecho. Lo atrajo más hacia él. Su boca reemplazó su cuello por su oído.

-Sabes Blaine, desde que nos enteramos del embarazo no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor. Te necesito. Necesito besarte y que me beses en cada parte del cuerpo- susurró al oído- ha pasado más de un mes. No sé si resista más tiempo.

-¿Pero el bebé?- contestó muy bajito

Kurt lo enfrentó hacia él, colocándole una de sus manos en su estómago junto con la suya.

-Nuestro hijo está bien. Aquí se quedará por un tiempo más.

Se empezaron a besar lentamente disfrutando del sabor del otro. El castaño rodeó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Blaine lo tomó de las piernas, cargándolo estilo nupcial hasta la cama. Como no quería que Kurt quedara debajo de él por miedo a aplastar su vientre se colocó con su espalda en el colchón dejando que su novio estuviera arriba de él. Se siguieron besando. El ojiazul recorrió con sus manos su cara, el cuello hasta tomar entre su mano izquierda la cadena con el dije de guitarra que colgaba, la izquierda revolvía el cabello libre del otro. Las manos de Blaine no pudieron quedarse quietas. Las dirigió hacia la cinta de la bata de Kurt desatándola. Pasando sus brazos por el pecho hasta los hombros de este se la terminó por sacar dejándolo en unos diminutos bóxers. Luego tomó sus propios pantalones bajándolos hasta donde podía. Kurt al notar la complicación lo ayudó. Ambos quedaron solamente en ropa interior. El castaño comenzó a moverse sobre Blaine provocando que este se excite más de lo que ya estaba. El moreno se sentó atrayendo a su novio con él. Kurt bajó su mano hacia el bóxer del otro, masajeando por encima. Blaine gimió fuerte en la boca de su novio. Una sonrisa malévola se formó en la cara del castaño. Siguió haciéndolo hasta llevarlo al borde. Cuando sintió que el moreno no podía más dejó de provocarlo y siguió besándolo lentamente.

-Kurt tienes que hacer algo. No puedes dejarme así.

El mencionado no contestó nada. Empujó a su novio para que cayera nuevamente en el colchón. Se colocó sobre la erección del otro comenzando nuevamente a tambalearse de atrás hacia adelante besando su cuello. Sus manos se deshicieron de la ropa interior, dejando completamente desnudo al moreno. Su boca empezó a descender por su pecho hasta llegar a su destino deseado. Besó la punta, luego lamió el resto hasta meterse todo en la boca. Su lengua recorría todo. Saboreaba cada parte. Blaine seguía sufriendo, sabía que estaba jugando con su límite. Kurt al sentirse necesitado llevó su mano hasta por debajo de su bóxer comenzando a masajearse. Cuando el moreno vio lo que estaba haciendo inmediatamente se vino en su boca. Aunque le costó el castaño tragó, mientras seguía dándose placer. Blaine se acercó pasando su lengua sobre los labios llevándose los rastros de su venida. Reemplazo la mano de Kurt por la suya a la vez que el otro se terminaba por desnudar. El moreno colocó sus labios sobre el lóbulo del castaño.

-Te deseo tanto. Quiero que estés en mí. Te quiero sentir dentro de mí. Hazme tuyo.

Esas palabras provocaron que en ese instante se corra en la mano de él. A pesar de no estar seguro sus hormonas lo calentaron nuevamente. Le pedían a gritos que lo hiciera. Se volvió a sentar a horcajadas sobre él buscando una nueva forma de volverse a estimular. Siguió con su balanceo, pasando su lengua por los pezones del otro. Blaine tomó de su cabello con fuerza. En unos segundos se habían vuelto a excitar. Kurt con algo de dificultad abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz donde había guardado el lubricante y un par de condones previniendo que esto pasara. Tomó la botella y tanteó hasta encontrar uno de los paquetitos metálicos. Antes de colocarse algo de lubricante quiso probar algo. Se llevó uno de sus dedos hasta su boca procurando que su novio lo viera. Lo llevó todo ensalivado hacia la entrada del otro y lo introdujo. Blaine gimió fuerte ante la intrusión. Empezó a meterlo y a sacarlo lentamente. Cuando sintió que hacía falta el segundo, tomó la botella de lubricante, la cual abrió con su boca degustando el sabor a fresa que tenía y se untó un poco sobre los dedos. Volvió a meterlos, esta vez Blaine hizo un gesto ante el contacto frío del gel. Repitió la acción pero agregando el movimiento de tijera. Así fue hasta llegar al cuarto. Quiso agarrar el condón pero su novio le tomó la mano haciendo que lo dejara.

-No lo quiero. No lo uses, quiero sentirte todo completo en mí.

-Pero Blaine… ¿estás seguro?

-¿contrajiste alguna enfermedad de transmisión sexual que no me haya enterado?

-No- respondió bajito

-¿Puedo embarazarme?- preguntó con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa en su rostro

-A menos que no me lo hayas contado, creo que no

-Entonces, ¿hay alguna razón para que no lo podamos usar?

Kurt lo besó profundamente, necesitado. Tomando entre sus dientes su labio inferior y succionándolo hasta dejarlo hinchado. Se colocó bastante lubricante sobre su erección, abrió hasta donde pudo las piernas de su novio y se posicionó sobre su entrada.

\- Escucha, esto te va a doler. Voy a hacerlo despacio. Si necesitas que pare me dices.

Lentamente fue entrando en él. Observó como contenía la respiración. Él sabía cómo se sentía la primera vez. Esperó a que se haya relajado un poco para continuar. Cuando por fin pudo entrar completamente se detuvo para que el otro se acostumbre. Blaine le dio la señal para que empiece a moverse, mientras lo hacía besaba lentamente su boca para reprimir el dolor. Las piernas de su novio se doblaron indicando que quería más. El castaño aceleró sus embestidas. Los gemidos de ambos se escuchaban por toda la habitación. Se habían olvidado que se encontraban en un cuarto de hotel y que al lado de ellos dormían Nick y Sebastian. Su placer era tal que se olvidaron del mundo. Kurt llevó su mano hacia el miembro del otro masturbándolo. Al poco tiempo su novio se vino en su mano diciendo su nombre. El castaño le siguió dentro de él. El moreno sintió como su interior era invadido por el líquido pegajoso. Kurt dio un último beso y se salió, acomodándose a su costado.

-Wow. Eso ha sido… no tengo palabras. Kurt realmente eres sexy y tu embarazo hace que lo seas el doble.

-Oh cállate. Lo dices ahora que tengo el vientre a penas salido. Quiero ver lo que dices dentro de unos meses.

-Dentro de unos meses seguirás siendo extremadamente caliente y cuando tus hormonas estén más locas que hoy, no tendré problema de hacerte el amor donde me lo pidas- Blaine quiso acercarse para besar a su novio pero sintió un pequeño dolor en su parte inferior- Ouch

-Ah sobre eso… dolerá por unos días. Mañana tendrás que disimular un poco al caminar- se rió Kurt. Se acercó hacia su novio, se acurrucó sobre su pecho y lo besó.

Al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro. A la mañana siguiente la alarma sonó temprano. Blaine se levantó antes para dejar dormir a su novio unos minutos más mientras él se aseaba y limpiaba el desorden de la noche anterior. Cuando terminó despertó a Kurt con un dulce beso en la mejilla. Este se levantó metiéndose en el baño a darse una ducha. Cuando salió se encontró a su novio expandido sobre la cama boca abajo. Sabía perfectamente qué le dolía. Se rió al ver esa imagen. Cuando estuvieron listos bajaron a desayunar con el resto de la banda que se encontraba allí. En el bufet Sebastian le hizo un pequeño comentario disimulado a Kurt. Como suponía había oído los ruidos de la pareja y al ver la dificultad de Blaine al caminar supuso lo que había pasado. Cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron hacia la entrada para irse hacia el estudio de grabación. Allí empezaría su larga semana en la ciudad de Los Angeles.

* * *

_Bueno qué les pareció? Empiezan las aventuras por Los Angeles! Y la chica que escribió esa escena entre Klaine está mirando Disney Channel, muy irónico, lo sé. Jajajaja_

_Me queda un cachito para terminar de escribir el capítulo 32. Sólo me falta agregarle la canción y ya está pero eso me puede llevar mucho tiempo._

_Otro anuncio: debido a que mi querida facultad me ha programado que el 1ero de junio tenga parcial a la mañana y entrega de trabajo práctico a la noche (si yo les contara lo que pasó) y el 3 de junio tenga parcial a la mañana y a la tarde y entrega de tp a la tarde también, el próximo fin de semana no va a haber actualización ya que no llego con el estudio. Si sigo actualizando y no escribo va a llegar un momento que nos quedemos sin capítulo para leer. Así que quedaron avisados. _

_Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Sigan leyendo. Nos leemos en 2 semanas!_

_Espero que tengan una linda semana, los de Argentina que disfruten el lunes feriado y deseo que a nadie se le explote el proyector si tiene que dar exposición (me pasó el miércoles)_

_Nos leemos!_

_Katu!_


	22. Chapter 22

_ESTOY VIVAAAAA! No, en serio, he sobrevivido. La verdad que estas dos últimas semanas no han sido para nada relajantes, en especial esta última. No le deseo a nadie que tenga 3 parciales en una semana, siendo dos de éstos en un mismo día y ambos teoría. Igual no sé por qué tanto me quejo si en Julio tengo todos los finales y es mucho peor, pero bueno._

_Cómo han estado? Espero que todos bien. Hoy les traigo un capítulo súper lindo del cual disfruté escribirlo y además creo que fue el que menos me he tardado en hacer, sólo 4 horas! (puedo estar meses escribiendo un solo capítulo). Antes de dejarlos que lean les recuerdo que los chicos se encuentran en L.A grabando su disco y que filmarán allí su primer video._

* * *

**_En este capítulo los Warblers visitarán el lugar más feliz de la tierra. Abandonarán el hoy para entrar al mundo del pasado, el mañana y la fantasía. Pisarán tierras mágicas donde todos los sueños se hacen realidad. Viajarán en el crucero más feliz que alguna vez haya navegado. Irán al mundo donde es normal ver orejas de ratón por todos lados, al igual que miles de princesas caminando junto a uno. Ese lugar donde los grandes se vuelven niños y los adolescentes retoman su infancia. _**

**_...Dejemos que comiencen los recuerdos..._**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Los días se fueron pasando rápido pero a la vez largos en la disquera. Todos los días era despertarse a las ocho de la mañana, tomarse un baño, arreglarse, desayunar, subir a la camioneta e ir a Hollywood Records, grabar música, luego las voces. Alrededor del mediodía o quizás más tarde ir a almorzar a algún lugar cercano o pedir comida y comer allí. Terminar el día de trabajo a eso de las siete de la tarde, llegar al hotel, cenar e irse a la cama. Los chicos disfrutaban de la grabación de su disco pero la rutina ya les estaba cansando. En la semana habían realizado un par de canciones y arreglado algunas otras grabadas anteriormente.

El día jueves se oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de la habitación setecientos ocho. Sebastian ya se encontraba despierto mientras que su compañero seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Nick sintió un par de almohadas sobre su cabeza y todo su cuerpo. Los chicos lo estaban atacando.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños Nick!- gritó un entusiasmado Blaine

-¡Oh por Dios! Ni el día de mi cumpleaños puedo dormir tranquilo- dijo sin abrir los ojos tapándose las orejas para no escuchar nada

-¡Arriba Nick!- Kurt le corrió las sábanas- Son tus dulces dieciséis.

-Está bien, me rindo.

-¿Alguien ordenó un desayuno de cumpleaños a la habitación?- preguntó Wes mientras entraba arrastrando un carrito con comida

-¿Qué hora es a todo esto?- preguntó el cumpleañero

-Creo que ocho y cuarto de la mañana- respondió Sebastian mientras le entregaba una magdalena con una vela encima.

Le cantaron el "Feliz Cumpleaños" y sopló la vela sobre el cupcake. Desayunaron todos en la cama de Nick. Veinte minutos después entraron Ella y Brandon a la habitación. Ambos lo saludaron con abrazos y deseos de cumpleaños.

-Veo que aún siguen en pijamas- todos se rieron- Lamentablemente se tendrán que ir a cambiar de ropa. Tenemos un día muy largo- los cinco pusieron caras de tristeza mientras se quejaban- Sí, un día demasiado largo. Un día lleno de música, juegos y diversión- Todos menos Ella, quien tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, lo miraron con confusión- Claro chicos, hoy iremos al lugar más feliz de la tierra. Preparen sus orejas de ratón porque ¡hoy iremos a Disneyland!

Los Warblers comenzaron a gritar y a saltar de la emoción. Ninguno de ellos había estado en Disneyland ni en ningún parque de Disney en toda su vida. Esta sería la primera vez de todos y no había mejor manera que hacerlo con amigos.

-Puede ser que los chicos me comentaran que hoy era tu cumpleaños. Como la grabación del disco ha sido bastante buena durante la semana y ustedes se veían algo cansados decidimos darles un descanso, o bueno un momento de dispersión. En verdad se lo merecen. Así que vayan a arreglarse y nos vemos en una hora en el lobby del hotel.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para prepararse. Se vistieron con ropa cómoda y tomaron las cosas esenciales para llevar: gafas de sol, protector solar, teléfonos cargados para tomar fotos y muchas ganas de divertirse. Cuando estuvieron listos se encontraron en el hall del hotel. La camioneta de siempre los estaba esperando.

* * *

El viaje hacia Disneyland Resort fue algo largo ya que se encontraba en Anaheim y había mucho tráfico debido a que todos entraban a trabajar temprano. Al llegar el chofer los dejó en la zona de Downtown. Los chicos desde un primer momento comenzaron a tomarse fotos y fotografiar todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Caminaron hasta la parte central que divide Disneyland con Disney California Adventure. Brandon tomó los teléfonos de cada uno y se sacaron una foto grupal. Keegan retiró los tickets, entregándoselos a cada uno de los chicos. Luego de pasar la revisión de bolsos y apoyar las tarjetas de entrada para poder ingresar, pisaron el parque de diversiones.

Mientras los cinco fotografiaban el lugar y entre ellos, los adultos se acercaron a Guest Relations para buscar los prendedores de "Primera Visita" y "Hoy es mi cumpleaños" para Nick.

Decidieron empezar el recorrido subiéndose al Disneyland Railroad. El tren llegó con un poco de tiempo de espera para ellos. El paseo los guiaba alrededor del perímetro del parque. Recorría todas las "tierras" que lo constituían. Luego de unos minutos volvieron al lugar de salida de la locomotora. Caminaron por Main Street USA. Estando allí entraron a varias tiendas. Como en esa tierra no tenían prohibido nada se les permitía probarse sombreros y máscaras de todos tipos. Se entretuvieron por varios minutos colocándose orejas de varios motivos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que no se habían subido a ninguna atracción emocionante decidieron pagar los artículos que habían agarrado.

Nick al ser el chico del cumpleaños fue consentido por sus amigos. Le regalaron un sombrero de pirata, unas orejas que en la parte trasera tenía grabado su nombre en hilo, una campera de Buzz Lightyear y una remera con Mickey en ella. Wes compró una gorra que decía Disneyland en colores, un par de recuerdos para su familia, unas orejas en forma de bincha de Minnie para su novia y una remera con un par de personajes. Sebastian un reloj con un Mickey dentro, un buzo y algunas cosas para su familia. Entre Blaine y Kurt llevaron tazas, ropa y las indispensables orejas. El moreno se fascinó con marchandising de Star Wars que no pudo evitar no comprarlo.

Con sus cosas compradas siguieron caminando por Main Street USA, tomándose fotos para el recuerdo. Al llegar a donde se encontraba la estatua de Walt Disney con Mickey, Brandon les dijo que se podían separar siempre y cuando se encontraran allí para la hora de los fuegos artificiales.

Los cinco empezaron por la parte de Adventureland. La primera atracción con la que se cruzaron fue "Enchanted Tiki Room". Al momento en que empezaron a cantar los pájaros los chicos se arrepintieron de haber elegido entrar allí. A pesar del fiasco de la atracción de los pájaros cantantes no pudieron quitarse por un rato la canción. Siguieron su recorrido llegando a Jungle Cruise. La balsa los llevaba por un safari con animales electrónicos bien hechos. Se divirtieron con las situaciones que mostraban. Un rinoceronte atacaba a un grupo de campantes, varios hipopótamos se veían alrededor del barco, elefantes que se bañaban. Se sentía como un safari de verdad pero con animales robóticos. Cuando salieron no caminaron mucho hasta el próximo juego debido a que el más cercano estaba a unos pasos. Indiana Jones Adventure los llevaba a través de las aventuras del personaje principal de la película en un jeep. Se asombraron cuando vieron la gigante pelota que los iba a aplastar. Pasaron de largo por la Casa del Árbol de Tarzan.

Llegaron a la zona de New Orleans Square. La primera atracción que se encontraba a penas entraban allí era Piratas del Caribe. No dudaron ni un minuto en hacer la fila. Nick aprovechó a ponerse su sombrero recientemente comprado. Durante todo el recorrido cantaron a la melodía de "Yo-ho, Yo-ho, a pirate life for me". Quedaron asombrados con los detalles de la atracción. Jack Sparrow era el mismísimo Johnny Depp. Hasta ese momento era uno de los juegos que más les había gustado. Unos pasos más e hicieron la fila para Haunted Mansion. Ese juego era por el cual se había basado la película con el mismo nombre. Se subieron a los carritos. Al ser cinco personas los dividieron en dos y tres. El destino quiso que Kurt y Blaine fueran juntos. Como el lugar era oscuro y no se veían a las demás personas aprovecharon ese tiempo para tomarse de las manos y darse algún que otro beso suave. Se divirtieron con los fantasmas que hacían caras, Wes se asustó un poco por tanta oscuridad pero al fin y al cabo lo disfrutó. Al salir lo agregaron a su lista de favoritos.

Sus estómagos estaban empezando a rugir pero decidieron terminar esa zona. Llegaron al área de Splash Mountain. Con la excusa de no querer mojarse Kurt no se subió allí. Los únicos que sabían la verdadera razón del por qué él se quedaba abajo eran Blaine y Sebastian. Al estar embarazado no tenía permitido subirse a algunas atracciones debido a que podrían causarle daño. Ambos lo miraron con algo de pena pero al castaño no le importó. En el tiempo que sus amigos disfrutaban el juego del conejo y el oso prefirió irse con el otro oso, Winnie Pooh. Era una atracción infantil aunque tenía partes oscuras que podría llegar a asustar a varios niños pensó. Cuando finalizaron sus actividades decidieron ir a almorzar en uno de los restaurantes que se encontraban en esa tierra.

Al terminar de comer tomaron de nuevo el tren pero bajaron en la siguiente estación que era Fantasyland. Pudieron visualizar a lo lejos el castillo de La Bella Durmiente. Se dirigieron al área de Mickey's Toontown. Era la zona donde se encontraban las casas de los personajes principales de Disney. Recorrieron todas, tomándose fotografías con Mickey, Minnie, Donald y Goofy. Se habían comprado un libro de autógrafos así que cada vez que se encontraban con algún personaje éste les firmaba. En cada una de las casas los personajes felicitaban a Nick por su cumpleaños. Decidieron pasar de largo por el juego de Roger Rabbit.

A pocos metros de la estación se encontraba "It's a Small World". Hicieron la línea por unos pocos minutos. Los cinco entraron en la misma fila de la balsa. Blaine ayudó a su novio a subir. Decidieron colocarse sus orejas y sacarse una foto todos juntos antes de que comenzara a andar. Entraron al predio. El juego recorría varios países del mundo. En cada uno podían ver a los personajes de las distintas películas. Se entretenían adivinando cada país y cantando la canción. La horrible melodía del Tiki Room fue reemplazada por "It's a small world after all". Al salir de allí caminaron hasta llegar a la montaña rusa Matterhorn.

-Chicos yo me quedo aquí abajo. Vayan ustedes- dijo con algo de tristeza Kurt.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kurt? No te has subido en ningún juego que en verdad es interesante- comentó Nick

-Es que tiene muchas subidas y bajadas. Son cosas que no me van mucho a mí. Vayan ustedes y diviértanse- les brindó una tierna sonrisa

-Yo me quedaré contigo amor- se acercó Blaine hacia él

-No hace falta Blaine. En serio. Es tu primera vez aquí debes disfrutar

-No, yo me quedaré contigo. Chicos, los amamos a todos pero creo que a partir de aquí mi novio y yo nos separaremos de ustedes. Nos vemos dentro de una hora aquí para ver el desfile de las tres.

-Está bien. Tiene que pasar un tiempo solos- Sebastian dijo y el resto se rió.

Se dividieron. La pareja se subió al juego de Alicia en el país de las maravillas mientras que sus compañeros fueron a la montaña rusa.

-En verdad no tenías que hacer esto por mí. Siento que no te voy a dejar disfrutar nada

\- Simplemente cállate. Quiero estar contigo. Además quería que nos separáramos así podíamos ir a ver algunas cositas para el bebé. Me encantaría comprarle una manta o una almohada o algún peluche o por qué no todo eso.

-Estás loco

Aunque se morían de ganas de subirse a las tazas de Mad Tea Party no lo hicieron porque sabían que ambos terminarían vomitando con tantas vueltas rápidas. Un poco más lejos se encontraba el vuelo de Peter Pan. Kurt amaba la película así que arrastró a su novio hacia la hilera para entrar. Salió feliz de allí. Probaron sacar la espada en la piedra pero les fue imposible. Aunque aprovecharon para sacarse unas fotografías chistosas mientras lo intentaban. Siempre había sido un sueño del castaño subirse en el carrusel del parque así que Blaine le cumplió su fantasía.

Al pasar la hora se juntaron con sus amigos quienes habían estado deambulando por Fantasyland también. Se ubicaron para ver el desfile que empezaría en unos minutos. El espectáculo estuvo lleno de música y color. Los chicos se sentían niños nuevamente. Tomaron varias fotografías. Al terminar se fueron hacia el castillo. Pasaron a través de este. Uno de los fotógrafos les sacó la foto de rigor allí. Cuando se fueran del parque tendrían que ir a retirarla.

Entraron en Tomorrowland. El primer juego que estaba allí era Astro Orbitor. Los únicos que se subieron fueron Nick y Sebastian. El resto se sentó a descansar un rato. Los pies ya les dolían de tanto caminar. Mandaron un mensaje a Brandon y a Ella para avisar que todo iba bien y que ya habían comido. Los adultos estaban en la zona de Toontown. Cuando los chicos volvieron, Wes, Blaine y Nick entraron a Star Tours. Kurt no subió ya que por su condición tenía prohibido hacerlo y Sebastian al no ser fanático de la saga se quedó con él. Como había mucha espera en la atracción de los chicos, ellos decidieron ir a la de Buzz Lightyear. Kurt le ganó a Sebastian con un rango mucho más alto que él. El ojiverde se sentía indignado al haber perdido contra su amigo pero se reía de la situación. Aunque amaban a Michael Jackson no quisieron entrar a Captain EO, lo pasaron de largo e hicieron la fila para Space Mountain. Wes como no quería repetir lo de la Mansión Embrujada se quedó con Kurt. Ellos se fueron a manejar autos en Autopia. Los autos eran muy duros para conducir. Al castaño le había tocado sentarse con el volante del lado derecho. Nunca en su vida había manejado de ese lado y le costaba demasiado. Llegó a la plataforma de salida unos minutos después que el asiático.

Cuando el resto de los Warblers salió de Space Mountain fueron a merendar a una de las confiterías que se encontraban allí. Compraron una porción de pastel para cantarle nuevamente el Feliz Cumpleaños a Nick. El resto de la gente se sumó al festejo. El cumpleañero se tornó de varios colores.

El resto del día se pasó volando entre juegos y diversión. Una hora antes se juntaron nuevamente con Brandon y Ella. Los chicos notaron como ambos estaban tomados de las manos aunque ellos al observar que los habían descubiertos decidieron soltarse. La pareja se sonrojó. Se acomodaron para ver el show de fuegos artificiales en una ubicación excelente. El cielo se iluminó de varios colores. Campanita volaba sobre ellos. Imágenes se reflejaban en el castillo. Fue un espectáculo hermoso. Al terminar el show de fuegos artificiales todavía quedaban algunos minutos antes de que el parque cerrara por completo así que decidieron tomarse el monorraíl el cual recorría parte del Disneyland, California Adventure y Downtown. El viaje no duró más que unos quince minutos. Volvieron a la plataforma de Disneyland. Ahora sí era el momento de decirle adiós al lugar más feliz de la tierra. Con algo de tristeza tomaron su última foto en conjunto. Caminaron hasta el estacionamiento donde los esperaba el chofer con la camioneta.

En el viaje de regreso al hotel todos se quedaron dormidos. Blaine sobre Kurt, él sobre Sebastian. Wes estaba apoyado sobre la ventana. La cabeza de Nick estaba agachada pero cuando sentía que le molestaba se acomodaba. Ella se había quedado inconscientemente dormida sobre el hombro de Brandon, él simplemente sonreía. Al llegar al hotel se dispersaron cada uno a su habitación.

Nick y Sebastian se encontraban cada uno en su cama. Nick estaba con su teléfono hablando con sus padres mientras que Sebastian se mandaba mensajes con los suyos y Thad comentándole como la estaban pasando en Los Angeles.

-Está bien mamá. Sí yo también te extraño. Adiós. Te amo- Nick colgó su teléfono y se quedó observando la pantalla- Es el primer cumpleaños que paso fuera de casa y no lo puede tolerar- se rió

-Yo creo que mis padres no estarían tan locos si yo no estuviera en casa para mi cumpleaños. Ellos al contrario estarían felices porque no iría nadie a casa- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio- ¿Lo has pasado bien? Son muy pocos los afortunados que pueden festejar su cumpleaños en Disneyland.

-Eso sí te lo aseguro. Creo que nunca pasé un cumpleaños tan genial como el de hoy. Comí demasiado pastel, bueno no era pastel pero demasiados cupcakes. ¿La parejita feliz ya se habrá dormido?

-¿A cuál de las dos parejitas feliz te refieres?- Nick lo miró extrañado- ¿Kurt y Blaine o Ella y Brandon?

-Oh verdad. Tienes razón. A los chicos me refiero

-Me dijo Kurt que irían a comer al bufet y luego caminarían por el parque

-¡Caminaron todo el día y quieren seguir caminando! Están locos

-Déjalos. Quieren pasar tiempo solos. Son pareja. Y la otra pareja fue al aeropuerto con Wes para que busque a Anne.

-Bien. Genial. Tenemos a Kurt y Blaine, a Brandon y Ella, y ahora a Wesley con su novia. Estamos rodeados de parejas, unicornios, arcoíris de colores, algodones de azúcar y mucho caramelo. No creo que vaya a poder soportar ver a tantas parejas por el resto de la semana- colocó una almohada sobre su cabeza.

-¡Oh sí! Los únicos solteros aquí- dijo sarcásticamente Sebastian

-A menos que…- Nick se levantó de su cama y se cruzó a la de su compañero

-¿Qué diablos…-

Sebastian no pudo terminar la frase. Nick había colocado sus labios sobre los de él. Le dio un beso simple, solamente un roce de labios. Unos segundos después se separaron.

-Mmm no. Definitivamente no funcionaríamos juntos- comentó Sebastian

-Sí. Estoy en total de acuerdo- se rieron por la incómoda situación- Aquí no ha pasado nada. Tú no has visto nada- Nick imitó a los pingüinos de la película de Madagascar

-Los dieciséis años te pegaron mal Nicholas. Vete a dormir Duval. Mañana tenemos día largo.

-Como digas. Tú eres el maduro de dieciocho años- volvió a su cama- Hasta mañana Seb

-Buenas noches

Sebastian apagó la luz de su velador. Ambos se quedaron dormidos apenas apoyaron sus cabezas en sus almohadas. Wesley, Anne, Ella y Brandon volvieron alrededor de la una de la noche del aeropuerto. Montgomery había hablado previamente con Keegan para hacer un intercambio de parejas durante los días que sobraban. Luego de mucho pensarlo le dio el visto bueno aunque le había hecho prometer que se comportaría pero en el fondo sabía que no lo iba a hacer. Kurt y Blaine llegaron a su habitación y se enlistaron para ir directamente a la cama. Todos necesitaban descansar, los siguientes dos días iban a ser de mucho trabajo y tendrían que estar al cien por cierto en rendimiento.

* * *

_Era imposible que estando en California no vayan a Disneyland. Simplemente me encantó haber escrito este capítulo. Fueron horas de mirar el mapa digital desde la página de internet del parque e ir escribiendo como sería el recorrido de los chicos. Una de las cosas que me encantaría hacer en mi vida es visitar todos los parques Disney que hay, afortunadamente fui dos veces a Walt Disney World en Orlando (quizás vaya una tercera el año que viene o a principios del otro) y amo ese lugar. Es simplemente hermoso. Conocer Disneylando y Disney California Adventure está en mis planes para un futuro. Pude guiarme con algunas atracciones como el Tiki Room (en serio, es la peor decisión que pueden hacer, NO vayan allí), el vuelo de Peter Pan, It's Small World, Piratas del Caribe y un par más; por como eran ya que son iguales a las de Orlando. _

_Les ruego que no quieran matarme por lo de Nick y Sebastian. No los voy a convertir en pareja, no se enojen. A Nick ya le aparecerá su correspondido interés romántico pronto, al igual que a Sebastian. Pero me resultó interesante que sucediera algo entre ellos por lo menos para que se den cuenta que no sirven como pareja. _

_En serio, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Perdón por haberlos hecho esperar dos semanas pero la facultad me consume. Ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo 33, empecé ayer. No sé cuando lo voy a terminar, espero que pronto. _

_Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia, a __**ColferHearts**__ que me entretuvo estos días y me ayudó a distenderme del estudio, además de incentivarme a seguir escribiendo. (Gracias! te adoro y espero ver tu comentario) _

_Nos leemos la semana que vine! Que terminen bien el fin de semana!_

_Con amor, Katu!_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hola! Cómo anduvo su semana? Espero que a todos les haya ido de maravilla. Si se encuentran muy atareados con el colegio, la facultad o trabajo traten de relajarse un poco sino van a terminar con un ataque de estrés importante como yo y se les va a terminar cayendo el pelo :D Bueno no para tanto pero sí se me cae el pelo cuando estoy estresada. Les cuento que me fue bien en 3 de 4 parciales que rendí. No voy a hablar del que desaprobé porque podría abarcar todo un capítulo maldiciendo al profesor que no me aprobó la práctica por 2 puntos. _

_Los dejo con la historia_

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

A mitad de la noche Blaine sintió frío en su pecho. Abrió los ojos para ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Se encontraba mirando para el lado de afuera de la cama, Kurt a espaldas suyo. Su novio había tomado casi toda la sábana y acolchado. Sin despertarlo jaló un poco para taparse. El chico estaba profundamente sumergido en sus sueños que no sintió el movimiento. Blaine se dio la vuelta, abrazó a su novio rodeándolo con su brazo. Pasó su mano por el reciente vientre de trece semanas de Kurt. Lo acarició despacio, al fin y al cabo el joven no notó ninguna de las acciones que había hecho su novio. Blaine sonrió y siguió durmiendo.

* * *

La alarma sonó más temprano el viernes. Seis y media de la mañana se levantaron para prepararse. Ese iba a ser un día demasiado largo, mucho más que el anterior. Alrededor de las siete bajaron a desayunar. En la mesa se encontraban las tres parejas comiendo. Al rato aparecieron Sebastian y Nick.

-Buenos días a todos- Saludó cordialmente Sebastian

-Buenos días chicos. ¿Durmieron bien?- preguntó Brandon

-Sí, con el día que tuvimos ayer caímos como roca- comentó Nick

-¿Terminaste bien tu día?- El moreno y el castaño se miraron por unos microsegundos

-Mejor me voy a servir algo para comer, permiso- dijo rápidamente Sebastian y se fue hacia el buffet

-Sí, claro- respondió nervioso Nick- De vuelta te quería agradecer por habernos llevado a Disneyland. No hacía falta ponerse en ese gasto

-Al contrario. Se lo merecían y además no nos costó nada llevarlos a todos. Ya te debes imaginar el por qué

-Ah sí, por supuesto. Igualmente gracias de nuevo. Voy a buscar mi desayuno

-Creo que después del hecho en la sala de grabación, nunca lo había visto tan nervioso. Algo pasó, seguro- comentó Blaine mientras comía. El resto se rió. Al instante llegó Sebastian con un plato con huevo, bacon y pan

-¿Llegaste bien Anne?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba

-Sí, un poco cansador porque viajé prácticamente sin dormir. Fui a la escuela hasta la tarde y luego ya me tomé el vuelo. Llegué, cenamos con Wes y luego a la cama- todos se le quedaron mirando con sonrisas en la cara- A dormir, fuimos a dormir con Wes. Hombres tenían que ser

-Y eso que recién tú llegas cariño- dijo Ella- yo los estuve soportando toda la semana

-Me imagino. Así que fueron a Disneyland ayer. Me dijo Wes que la pasaron genial

-Claro que sí. Ninguno había ido antes- habló Kurt quien hasta ese entonces no había emitido palabra

-Siempre quise ir. Son unos afortunados

-Te prometo que iremos, ya sea el de aquí, el de Florida, Tokyo, Hong Kong o París, vamos a ir. Me encantaría conocer el de París. Leí que es precioso.

-¿Tú no estabas trabajando en The Lima Bean para conseguir dinero para ir de vacaciones?- preguntó curioso Kurt

-Renuncié hace poco tiempo.

-¿Por qué?

-Entre la escuela, la banda y el trabajo no tenía mucho tiempo. Así que para evitar el estrés tenía que abandonar el trabajo o la banda. Era preferible dejar de trabajar que a los Warblers.

-¿De qué andan hablando?- Nick volvió con un tazón de cereales con leche y jugo

-Wesley renunció a Lima Bean- habló Sebastian

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y ahora quién nos va a esperar con los refrescos cuando terminemos de entrenar? Es muy egoísta de tu parte Montgomery- terminó por decir en forma de chiste

Unos minutos más tarde todos se encontraban en la sala de reuniones. Keegan les estaba informando sobre la trama del vídeo. Se trataba de ellos tratando de olvidar amores pasados. Cada uno en una locación diferente. Se los mostraría a todos nostálgicos recordando viejos tiempos. El único que iba a ver a su amor iba a ser Wes ya que era el único que tenía novia. La disquera recientemente se había enterado que su banda en ascenso estaba compuesta por casi todos integrantes homosexuales. No le molestaba en absoluto, al contrario estaban ansiosos por saber cómo repercutiría en la audiencia pero no quería tirarse de lleno a la día solamente filmarían las partes de Wes, Nick y Sebastian debido a que era en Los Angeles. Al día siguiente sería el turno de Kurt y Blaine en Santa Mónica.

* * *

Se dirigieron al primer set de grabación: el paseo de la fama de Hollywood y el Dolby Theatre. El primero en experimentar la sensación de filmar un video clip sería Wesley con su novia. La producción había cerrado el paso a los peatones. Solamente podrían estar personas autorizadas. La pareja entró en el tráiler donde los vestirían y maquillarían. Nunca en su vida Wes había sido maquillado, sabía que lo tenía que hacer aunque estuviera en contra de sus principios. También debería acostumbrarse ya que cada vez que filmaran un nuevo video debería pasar por esto.

Como Kurt y Blaine no debían grabar ese día iban a ser los encargados de tomar las fotografías y filmar el detrás de escena. Antes de empezar a rodar, Kurt se acercó con la cámara que el staff le había proporcionado y fotografió a cada uno por separado y luego juntos.

El director se llamaba Alexander Wade. Era un hombre de unos cincuenta años. Se notaba que era profesional con su trabajo pero se lo veía relajado. Disfrutaba de su trabajo. Le indicó a Wes donde se debía colocar para empezar a filmar. Él tendría que ir viendo las tiendas y las estrellas que estaban en el piso. El director gritó "Acción". El chico comenzó a moverse y a mirar las cosas que se le habían indicado. Al principio se sentía raro debido a que nunca había hecho ningún video en su vida. Ni siquiera uno para Instagram, Vine o Facebook. No pudo evitar reírse. Siempre había sido un chico serio pero su vida decidió jugar en contra de él y eligió que se comenzara a reír.

-¡Corte!- gritó el director- ¿Wesley te encuentras bien? No has podido mantenerte serio desde que comenzamos a filmar. Necesitamos tu parte antes de la una del mediodía. Trata de concentrarte.

-Sí. Lo siento- dijo tímidamente

Tomó un poco de aire y volvieron a empezar. Habían grabado varias veces su parte desde diferentes ángulos. Wes ya se comenzaba a cansar de repetir la misma escena pero en el fondo sabía que debería acostumbrarse. Antes de trasladarse al Dolby Theatre filmaron la parte de Anne. Ella se mostraría caminando sobre el Paseo de la Fama mirando las estrellas, luego levantaría la cabeza y lo vería a Wes. Anne grabó su escena como si fuera una profesional. Sus expresiones deslumbraron al equipo directivo. La adolescente tenía buen futuro como actriz.

Al terminar la escena en el Paseo de la Fama de Hollywood se dirigieron unos metros más hasta llegar a la entrada del Dolby Theatre. Esa parte la harían juntos. Antes de volver al rodaje les retocaron el maquillaje y bebieron algo. Aunque no parecía, grabar un video era cansador y ni siquiera era mediodía aún.

-Muy bien muchachos- habló Alexander- en esta escena tú Wesley tienes que parecer agitado de tanto correr. Te apoyas sobre la pared y luego te sientas. Debes pretender que algo te ha afectado. Anne, tú apareces al instante, lo ayudas a levantar y se abrazan. ¿Entendieron?

Ambos chicos asintieron. Se escuchó el "Corre video" del director. Wes comenzó a correr desde la posición que le habían indicado hasta la pared donde debía parar. Luego de filmar esa escena repetidas veces, Anne apareció. En la primera toma se acercó hacia su novio tal como le habían dicho. Levantó y abrazó al chico. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, quedándose mirando a los ojos. Lentamente se acercaron hacia los labios del otro. Se comenzaron a besar al principio despacio para ir convirtiéndolo en un apasionado beso. Se volvieron a separar sin darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho. No se acordaron de que estaban en una filmación y que había varias personas alrededor suyo.

-¡Corte!- ambos chicos saltaron al oír la voz del director- ¿Qué les ocurrió?- la pareja se tornó colorada.

-Oh Dios. Creo que nos dejamos llevar por el momento- se disculpó Wes- Hace varios días que no nos veíamos.

-En serio. Lo sentimos- ayudó Anne a su novio

-Está bien chicos. Aunque no haya estado en las instrucciones que les dijimos quedó bien. Creo que puede servir bastante, en especial para la última parte de la canción. Volveremos a grabar tu parte Anne. Dudo que puedan repetir ese beso con la misma intensidad de recién pero vean que pueden hacer. Lo único esta vez nada de cosas inesperadas.

Los chicos se rieron. Volvieron a grabar esa escena varias veces. Sus labios estaban suficientemente hinchados para que sus amigos los molestaran cuando los vieran. Almorzaron algo rápido. A Kurt le dio mala espina cuando vio lo que iban a comer pero estaba muriéndose de hambre. Además si no ingería nada en ese momento podría desmayarse y eso no sería bueno.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde cambiaron de locación. Se dirigieron hacia el Griffith Park. Allí filmarían las escenas de Sebastian. El chico ingresó en el tráiler donde lo vestirían, maquillarían y peinarían mientras el resto del equipo prepararía el set de filmación. Unos minutos más tarde el chico ya estaba listo. Kurt le tomó una foto para el detrás de escena y otra con su teléfono para enviársela a sus padres. Blaine filmó un mensaje para subirlo a la cuenta de YouTube que Hollywood Records había creado para compartir los videoclips, detrás de escena y la vida cotidiana de los chicos. Debían buscar varias maneras de darse a conocer y esa era una. Ya habían cargado a la página un par de videos de la grabación del disco en Ohio, una de las presentaciones que habían hecho en los colegios, aquella en la que Keegan los descubrió y filmó. Sabían que tenían un par de seguidores a los cuales les había gustado su música y los chicos.

La escena de Sebastian no duraría demasiado como la de Wesley. El director se enfocaría en filmar al chico mientras caminaba. Se ubicó en su punto de partida. Esperó la indicación para empezar a caminar. Tendría que demostrar un sentimiento de angustia y nostalgia. Sebastian comenzó con su escena, se sentía rato tener una cámara que se moviera junto con él. Inconscientemente había empezado a apresurar el paso. Era su costumbre caminar rápido.

-¡Corte!- gritó el director - Sebastian estás caminando rápido, disminuye la velocidad

-Disculpa, es la costumbre

Retomaron la filmación. Sebastian tuvo que volver a ponerse en la piel de su personaje. Le costaba quedarse serio en ese momento. Le ocurría lo mismo que a Wes, tenía ganas de reírse.

-¡Corte!- Alexander se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se masajeó- Smythe concéntrate. Estamos jugados con el tiempo. Para el atardecer debemos estar sí o sí en el observatorio.

-En serio, lo siento mucho.

-¿Nunca has tenido alguna decepción amorosa? Eres joven pero ¿nunca has sufrido por amor?

-Sí- Sebastian respondió lentamente mientras su cara cambiaba de la risa a la seriedad

-No quería llegar a este punto pero piensa en eso mientras filmamos tu escena

La parte del joven mientras caminaba por el parque había salido tal como el director deseaba. Sebastian se había mantenido serio durante todo el rodaje de esa escena. Al terminar se dirigieron a un árbol donde grabarían lo último de él. Esa toma consistía de él jugando un poco con el pasto en sus manos y mirando hacia el cielo un par de veces. Grabaron esa escena desde diferentes ángulos hasta que Alexander pensó que eran suficientes. Sebastian intentó volver a su humor normal pero ya no pudo, el director había tocado una parte sensible en él, aunque al fin y al cabo trató de disfrutar lo que quedaba del día de grabación.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde se ubicaron en la última locación del día: el observatorio. La última parte que se filmaría sería la de Nick. En la azotea del lugar armaron el equipo de producción. Nick se vistió y maquilló en un vestuario muy bien improvisado que habían hecho en la azotea del observatorio. Kurt y Blaine continuaron haciendo su trabajo como los encargados del detrás de escena.

Las tomas de Nick eran sencillas. En la primera se ubicó mirando hacia el gran cartel que se divisaba a lo lejos que decía Hollywood. Debería colocarse en el personaje que anteriormente se habían puesto Wes y Sebastian. Él simplemente se relajó y observó seriamente hacia donde le pedían, disfrutando la encantadora vista que le ofrecía el lugar. Alexander filmó varias tomas de él hasta que le preguntó si cargaba consigo su teléfono. El chico respondió que sí. Le indicó que tomara un par de fotografías. Luego de eso tuvo que sentarse de espaldas a la pared, recorría las fotos que había tomado. Su teléfono vibró anunciando un nuevo mensaje. El director le había dicho que alguien le mandaría un mensaje, el cual al leerlo debería poner cara de tristeza o enojo. Él debería actuar como si hubiese recibido un mensaje de la pareja con la que recientemente había acabado la relación. Como nunca había estado en una relación con alguien no sabía cómo reaccionar. Simplemente pensó en los protagonistas de películas y series. El director quedó conforme con el trabajo de Nicholas, anunciando por terminado el día laboral y que se encontrarían al día siguiente temprano en Santa Mónica, donde filmarían las partes de Kurt y Blaine dando fin a la grabación del video.

* * *

El día sábado la alarma volvió a sonar muy temprano. Blaine se levantó de la cama, observó que su novio dormía plácidamente y se dirigió al baño. Cuando terminó notó que Kurt no se había movido para nada de su posición. Estando únicamente en toalla se sentó al lado de él. Al sentir unas gotas cayendo en su cara Kurt pestaño y empezó a hacer muecas.

-Arriba dormilón. Se nos hace tarde para la grabación del día de hoy- decía mientras le acariciaba el pelo

-No, quiero seguir durmiendo. Estoy embarazado tengo todo el derecho de seguir durmiendo.

-Pero tenemos que ir a trabajar. Wow eso suena muy raro- se rio por el comentario absurdo que había hecho- ¿No quieres levantarte?- Kurt negó con su cabeza y sin abrir los ojos- Entonces no me queda otra opción

El castaño abrió los ojos de repente cuando sintió que su novio lo levantaba de la cama y lo dirigía al baño.

-¡Blaine! ¡Bájame!

-Shh amor, nos pueden escuchar

-¡Bájame ahora Blaine!

Llegó al baño y lo depositó en la tapa del retrete. Abrió la canilla de la ducha para que el agua se empezara a calentar. Se acercó hacia Kurt quien lo miraba con molestia pero a la vez diversión.

-Levanta los brazos- ordenó Blaine

-Así que quieres desvestirme- dijo el castaño mientras obedecía a su novio

El moreno sacó lentamente la camisa de Kurt. Se agachó para tomar los pantalones del pijama pero antes besó la barriga de su novio.

-Tú decides. Te termino de desvestir o tú lo haces

-Creo, joven Anderson que no debería dejar inconcluso lo que comenzó

Entonces Blaine tomó entre sus manos el bóxer del castaño y lo fue bajando lentamente. Mientras lo hacía iba depositando besos sobre sus piernas largas. Al finalizar Kurt se paró y entró a la ducha.

-Lástima que ya te has bañado me hubiese encantado que mi hicieras compañía- le guiñó el ojo.

Kurt comenzó a sentir como el agua le acariciaba la piel y lo iba despertando de a poco. Disfrutaba cada gota que le caía. Estaba con los ojos cerrados tratando de tantear el jabón cuando sintió que algo frío le tocó la espalda.

-No importa que yo ya me haya bañado. Quiero hacerte compañía igual- le dijo Blaine al oído mientras le pasaba el jabón por la espalda.

Cuidadosamente se lo pasó por el pecho y el estómago. Le dejaba besos en los hombros y en el cuello.

-Date la vuelta- le pidió al oído

Cuando lo hizo. Blaine se arrodilló pasando el jabón por sus piernas y pies. Si levantaba su cabeza podía notar la erección que se había formado en su novio todavía tenían unos minutos para jugar. Se levantó frotándose suficiente de jabón en sus manos. Dejó la barra en su lugar y dirigió sus manos hacia el trasero de su novio, masajeándolo suavemente. Kurt necesitaba más contacto físico. Blaine estaba jugando con fuego. Sabía perfectamente que sus hormonas se encontraban alborotadas. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo más hacia sí. Muy deprisa lo besó, sin que el otro protestara introdujo su lengua en su boca. No le importaba el aliento matutino. Necesitaba besar a Blaine. Esto era una guerra pasional entre los dos. Si Kurt pensaba que podía desbordarlo besándolo de esa manera él también podía jugar sucio. Dejó de lado el trasero de su novio y dirigió sus manos hacia el miembro del castaño quien al sentir que lo estaban masajeando gimió en la boca del otro. Punto para Blaine, pensó. Kurt ni lento ni perezoso dejó que su novio le ganara. Sabía cuál era su punto débil. Abandonó la boca del otro y tomó entre sus dientes un pedazo de piel del cuello de Blaine. Lo mordió y chupeteó.

-Mmm Kurt. ¡Mierda Kurt!- protestó Blaine quien dejó lo que estaba haciendo- eso va a dejar marcas y hoy debemos filmar un video

-Anderson tú estabas jugando con fuego. Sabías dónde te metías. Además no me molestaría que todos vieran a quien le perteneces- terminó de decir seductoramente Kurt.

Blaine tomó a su novio y le dio la vuelta dejando que su pecho y cara queden sobre la pared. Se acercó lo más que pudo hacia él. Kurt podía sentir el miembro del moreno sobre su trasero. Ambos en realidad estaban muy excitados y eran solamente las seis y media de la mañana. Blaine volvió a tomar el miembro de Kurt entre sus manos.

-La marca tuya de pertenencia se irá en unos días, en cambio la mía en un par de meses se irá- llevó sus manos derechas hacia el vientre de Kurt- Eres mío Kurt. Yo te marqué. Me perteneces a mí y a nadie más- el castaño no podía evitar gemir con lo que decía su novio

-Blaine- gimió otra vez- Es tan caliente que digas eso.

-¿Te encanta que te hable así?- Kurt apenas podía asentir, estaba convertido en un desastre- Si tuviéramos más tiempo me encantaría cogerte contra la pared

-¿Qué?- preguntó Kurt pudiendo respirar apenas

-Cogerte. Contra. La. Pared- respondió pausado Blaine y eso bastó para que Kurt se viniera en su mano. El castaño a los segundos sintió un líquido caliente correr a través de su trasero. Giró su cabeza para besar los labios de su novio

-Debo terminar de bañarme- dijo agitado

-Tienes razón- besó sus labios y se limpió. Cuando estaba saliendo de la ducha su novio lo llamó

-Amor eso ha sido lo más caliente que pude haber hecho. Te amo

-Yo también te amo- respondió Blaine mientras se reía y secaba.

Luego de su aventura mañanera la joven pareja se encontraba en el comedor desayunando con el resto de sus compañeros. Cuando terminó de higienizarse y se estaba cambiando, Kurt había empezado a sentir como su estómago crujía pero no era precisamente por hambre. Sabía que algo no andaba bien. Sin decir nada llamó a Lena. Ella le dijo que seguramente había ingerido algo que le había caído mal y le aconsejó que comiera liviano. En el comedor, teniendo en cuenta las indicaciones de su médica el castaño optó por comer ligero. Unas tostadas con mermelada y un té de manzanilla no le podría caer tan mal. Blaine se asombró al ver la comida de su novio ya que siempre desayunaba voluptuosamente pero prefirió no preguntarle, seguramente era parte de la dieta que Lena le había recomendado.

Terminaron su desayuno, recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron hacia la camioneta que los llevaría hasta Santa Monica a terminar la filmación. Aunque ese día sólo les tocaba trabajar a Blaine y a Kurt los demás tuvieron que ir para encargarse del detrás de escena, además aprovecharían la mañana en la playa. Durante el viaje, Kurt había empezado con dolor de cabeza. "¿Justamente hoy me tengo que sentir así?" se preguntaba para sus adentros. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormirse. Sabía que lo que empezaba como un simple dolor de cabeza podría terminar con él mareado o vomitando. Blaine lo observó cuando sintió su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó despacio para que el resto no escuchara, aunque casi todos tenían conectados auriculares.

\- Me agarró dolor de cabeza pero no me puedo tomar nada, lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé. Intenta dormir hasta que lleguemos.

-Eso haré.

Blaine lo atrajo más hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Le depositó un beso en su cabello y sin quererlo comenzó a acariciar con movimientos circulares el vientre de Kurt. Al poco tiempo ambos se quedaron dormidos y nadie se había dado cuenta de la situación.

Cuando llegaron a la locación a Kurt se le había pasado un poco el dolor de cabeza. Se encontraron con Alexander quien ya los esperaba con los tráileres preparados y la cámara lista. Empezarían primero con Blaine. Kurt maldijo para sí mismo cuando lo escuchó. Él quería grabar e ir al tráiler o a la camioneta a acostarse.

Blaine entró al remolque para prepararse. Se colocó la ropa que le habían dejado. Cuando terminó se sentó para que le peinaran y maquillaran. Cuando la joven encargada de esto último estaba por terminar de arreglarle la cara notó una mancha violácea en su cuello.

-Blaine

-¿Ocurre algo Margaret?- el chico levantó su vista hacia la chica quien estaba roja de la vergüenza

-Es que...- hizo un movimiento con la mano en su cuello

-No entiendo- El moreno la observó otra vez y cayó en la cuenta de lo que le quería decir. Tomó su mano y la puso sobre su cuello. Se acercó hacia el espejo y vio con grandes ojos el chupón. Le había dicho a Kurt que esto pasaría. Su cara se tornó color escarlata- Yo... juro que lo voy a matar

-No te preocupes. Mejor usa una bufanda y estará solucionado.

-Sí. Claro

Blaine salió del camarín captando la mirada de todos los presentes en el lugar. Llevaba puesto un jean azul oscuro, una camisa roja a cuadritos blancos, un sweater beige, un cárdigan verde liso y una bufanda bordo tapando el chupetón que le había hecho su novio esa mañana; pero lo que más les llamó la atención fue su cabello. Estaba totalmente despejado de sus capas de gel. La gran mayoría no lo había visto con su pelo natural. Su cabello estaba completamente minado de sus rizos pero no parecía un brócoli. La estilista había podido controlar el alboroto. Kurt al verlo se olvidó de su dolor de cabeza por un rato. Sus hormonas reaccionaron al momento. Su novio se veía completamente sexy. Al pasar todos lo observaban. Wes le tuvo que susurrar a Anne para que se acordara de que ese chico no estaba disponible, de que era gay y que ella tenía novio.

Se fueron al muelle donde filmarían su escena. Sus partes serían simples. A diferencia de sus compañeros que habían grabado el día anterior, él y Kurt debían cantar sus partes de la canción. Nick, Seb y Wes solamente lo debieron hacer para la parte del estribillo.

Empezó mirando hacia el agua, siempre serio al igual que sus amigos. Tuvo que caminar a través del largo muelle. En un momento se sentó en una banca simplemente a descansar por un rato y Alexander pensó que sería un buen plano para el video. El director estaba agradecido de que pudiera estar en personaje durante todo el rodaje y no se riera como los chicos el día anterior.

Al finalizar volvieron hacia la playa donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Kurt había entrado al tráiler hacía unos momentos a prepararse. El calor de las luces hizo que el chico comenzara a sudar y a deshidratarse. Con un papel que encontró se empezó a abanicar. Sabía que eso no era bueno. Temía que algo le pasara. Debía resistir su parte de la filmación, no podía atrasarse, no quedaba tiempo. Margaret notó que algo iba mal cuando lo fue a maquillar.

-Kurt, querido, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación la joven

-Estoy con un leve dolor de cabeza y tengo demasiada sed. ¿Podrías traerme un poco de agua? Si no te importa

-Claro que no me importa- contestó amablemente la chica

Margaret regresó con una botella bien fría de agua. Kurt se bebió la mitad de un sorbo prolongado. Al estar casi congelada la bebida, el calor se fue del cuerpo del joven de a poco. Cuando vio que se le había pasado la chica prosiguió con el maquillaje y la producción del castaño. A los pocos minutos Kurt se encontraba mejor y listo para ponerse en acción.

Salió del tráiler donde Sebastian lo fotografió para la página oficial de Facebook de la banda y obviamente mandárselo a sus padres. Alexander le indicó que tendría que llevar un paraguas para su parte debido que harían llover. Kurt se quedó extrañado debido a que era un lugar abierto y no tenía la menor idea de cómo harían eso. Supuso que al director se le había ocurrido esa loca idea ya que el día estaba nublado. Era extraño porque tenía entendido que en California rara vez llovía. Parecía que el clima entendía que la canción era melancólica.

El chico comenzó a grabar. Antes de la escena con la lluvia artificial filmaría sentado sobre una de las rocas que se encontraban allí. Luego de un par de tomas por diferentes ángulos estuvo listo para proseguir con la siguiente parte. Volviendo al lugar principal, la playa con la vista del muelle atrás, continuaron el rodaje.

Kurt caminaba con el paraguas abierto y sentía como gotas de agua caían sobre éste. Intentaba que le saliera bien el playback de la canción a la vez que trataba de no caerse en el camino debido a su falta de energía. Sabía que se estaba esforzando más de lo que debía pero no podía dejar a sus amigos en banda.

¡Corte!- gritó Alexander- Kurt, en el momento en que dices "El haber conocido a alguien", ahí reboleas el paraguas y la lluvia te empieza a mojar.

"Genial" pensó Kurt "ahora termino en cama gracias a un resfriado". El chico asintió con su cabeza y volvió a acomodarse. El director le iba indicando lo que debía hacer. Cuando llegó la parte de arrojar el paraguas Kurt sintió como su ropa empezaba a mojarse. Terminó su parte todo empapado. Le acercaron una toalla para que se secara.

-Muchachos hemos terminado su primer vídeo- anunció Alexander muy contento

Todos aplaudieron. Los cinco estaban juntos cuando al castaño se le empezó a nublar la vista. Se aferró como pudo a Blaine antes de caer sobre sus brazos. Las sonrisas en las caras de los presentes se fueron al ver al chico desmayado.

* * *

Los cuatro chicos, Anne y Brandon se encontraban en la sala de espera del hospital de Santa Monica. Ella estaba hablando hacia Ohio para avisar lo que había ocurrido. Todos estaban preocupados, en especial Blaine y Sebastian debido a que sabían del estado del otro chico. Al instante apareció un médico. Les informó que podían pasar a ver al chico a la habitación pero no debían ser muy ruidosos ya que recién se había despertado. Cuando estuvieron todos adentro el doctor decidió hablar.

-Muy bien. Lo que Kurt ha tenido es una intoxicación estomacal dado seguramente por haber comido algo en mal estado- luego se dirigió hacia el chico- Además por lo visto has estado en situaciones de estrés y eso ha hecho que se te bajara la presión y te desmayaras. Nos hemos contactado con tu médico de cabecera quien hizo que me contactara con la doctora Lena Adams. Ella me dijo que no debías estresarte debido a tu condición- Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian se miraron con miedo- así que trata de estar unos días en reposo y el miércoles podrás volver a clases- los tres suspiraron de alivio cuando vieron que el médico se dirigía hacia la puerta- Pero por ahora te encuentras bien y tu bebé también.

* * *

_Prometo que pronto se acabará tanto drama y misterio y volverá la música. ¿Qué les pareció? A veces no puedo creer que sea capaz de escribir esas escenas jajaja. Bueno no importa. _

_De a poco los capítulos se van volviendo un cachito más largos, con más cosas. Estoy a mitad del capítulo 33, ayer estuve escribiendo algo. No he tenido mucho tiempo. Voy a subir un texto a parte con un par de cosas que me gustaría que sepan._

_Nos estamos leyendo._

_Besos y abrazos._

_Katu! _


	24. Chapter 24

_Perdón por actualizar tan tarde pero con mis hermanas decidimos tener una maratón de películas, ya vamos por la tercera de la noche, tengo la melodía de "Everything is awesome" atrás de mí. _

_Bueno, no los voy a entretener tanto porque quiero ver la película, así que disfruten del capítulo_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 24**

El viaje de regreso a Ohio fue silencioso. Nick, Wes y Anne iban en una fila todos durmiendo. Atrás de ellos estaban Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian. En un asiento en solitario se encontraba Ella. Brandon se quedaría unos días más en Los Angeles antes de volver. Kurt dormía profundamente en los hombros de su novio. Blaine era el único despierto del grupo. No había podido dormir desde lo ocurrido el día anterior.

_Flashback_

Cuando el médico abandonó la habitación todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que había dicho. Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian se observaron. El castaño había vuelto a perder sus colores. La pareja se miró, sabían que no podían ocultárselo más a sus amigos. Con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro Kurt les explicó. No quería que Keegan tomara una decisión apresurada con respecto a su futuro en la banda. Le pidió a Ella que no dijera nada aún a la Academia. A penas volviera a Westerville hablaría con el director. Les pidieron disculpas a sus amigos por no habérselos contado.

A los minutos, cuando el ambiente estuvo más calmado, Ella y Brandon fueron a hacer el papeleo para sacar a Kurt de allí y volver al hotel. En la habitación quedaron los Warblers y Anne. La pareja les comentó que el chico tenía recientemente cumplidas trece semanas de embarazo y que su pequeña pancita se estaba queriendo hacer notar. Les contó que había comenzado a usar pantalones con elástico pero que sus camisas le seguían quedando. Sonrojándose debido a que tenía su bóxer y no pantalones, levantó un poco su ropa de hospital dejando ver su vientre. Todos, a excepción de Blaine estaban asombrados por lo que estaban viendo. Era imposible pero cierto. Los ojos de Sebastian se aguaron. No se imaginó ver a su amigo de toda la vida en esas condiciones siendo tan joven. A Anne le causó ternura y no pudo evitar imaginarse un futuro así con Wes. Nick pensó que le iba a provocar un sentimiento incómodo pero fue todo lo contrario. A pesar de que sintieran algo de pena por la situación los felicitaron y les dieron palabras de apoyo. Podrían confiar en ellos siempre que lo necesitaran.

A la tarde estuvieron de vuelta en el hotel. Los jóvenes salieron a terminar de recorrer tranquilos el lugar mientras que Blaine y Kurt se quedaron en su habitación. El castaño le había insistido a su novio para que se fuera con el resto pero él se negó. Se acostaron en la cama a descansar un poco. Ella también se quedó en el hotel. Depositó su confianza, más de lo que lo había hecho esa semana, en los chicos. Prometieron volver para la hora de cenar. La mujer debía quedarse por si Kurt tenía otra decaída. Tenía un libro para terminar de leer al fin y al cabo. Pero sus planes literarios se echaron a perder cuando Brandon tocó la puerta e insistió en hacerle compañía en ese rato. Allí se quedaron el resto de la tarde, tirados en la cama viendo televisión y hablando de la vida.

Alrededor de las siete de la tarde los chicos regresaron al hotel. Mientras Anne se quedó en su habitación arreglando su maleta, los Warblers estaban en la habitación setecientos seis, debían tener una charla profunda entre los cinco.

Blaine y Kurt estaban en la cama que habían compartido durante toda la semana. La espalda de Kurt apoyada en el pecho de su novio. Wesley estaba sentado en uno de los sillones individuales que se encontraban en el lugar. Sebastian se encontraba en la cama de al lado con sus piernas estiradas. Por último Nick estaba sentado en el piso en el hueco entre ambas camas, con su espalda apoyada en la cama de Seb. Luego de unos minutos en un silencio algo incómodo Blaine decidió hablar pero su novio lo interrumpió. El castaño tomó todo el valor que tenía y les contó su historia a sus amigos, en realidad los únicos que debían escucharla eran Nick y Wes. Comenzó por cómo se enteró a los quince años de su situación, los síntomas que sentía, cómo se habían enterado del embarazo y por último se disculpó por no habérselo contado nuevamente. Les dijo por qué Calvin estaba enojado con él y por qué no se juntaba con ellos. Allí entendieron mejor la repentina separación del chico del grupo. Al finalizar su relato todos lo abrazaron y reafirmaron su apoyo en la situación que estaba viviendo. Luego de eso volvieron a sus lugares.

-Entonces ¿qué hicieron esta tarde?- preguntó Kurt

-Recorrimos L.A- contestó Wes

-Wes podrías ser más específico. Además tú te separaste y nos dejaste a Sebastian y a mí solos- habló Nick

-Lo siento por querer estar un tiempo con mi novia solos

-Chicos no peleen. Cuenten qué vieron, qué comieron, qué compraron- habló Blaine

-Nick y yo caminamos tranquilamente por el paseo de la fama. Visitamos algunos negocios y compramos recuerdos- respondió Sebastian

-Yo quería comprarle a mis padres algunas cosas. ¡Dios! Ni un llavero les pude comprar- se lamentó Kurt

-Oh no te preocupes por eso _Kurtie_\- el castaño lo miró de mala gana- Ni siquiera sintiéndote mal puedes evitar darme esa mirada de zorra.

-No te la haría si no me llamaras así _Sebi_\- escupió el ojiazul

-Oh no. Con eso no se juega Kurt. Pensaba que me habías dejado de llamar así cuando tenías cinco años.

-¡Entonces deja de llamarme Kurtie!

-Amor, basta, no pelees. No debes hacerte mala sangre y menos por estas tonteras

-Lo siento Blaine. Las hormonas

-Sí, las hormonas- el moreno revoleó sus ojos- ¿en qué estábamos antes de la pelea de sobrenombres?

-¡Ah sí!- recordó Sebastian- Compré algunos recuerdos para que lleven a sus casas, así que no se preocupen chicos

-Gracias Seb. Luego te doy el dinero

-Oh no, ni te preocupes Blaine. En serio.

-Queridos amigos, no sé ustedes pero yo muero de hambre. ¿Podríamos ir a cenar?- preguntó Nick

-Apoyo la idea de este chico- dijo Wes

_Fin Flashback_

Aterrizaron en Ohio en la tarde del domingo. Sus familiares los esperaban a todos en la sala de arribos. Kurt corrió hacia donde estaba su padre. Lo abrazó muy fuerte, lo había extrañado durante toda esa semana. Saludó a sus "tíos" quienes esperaban a Sebastian. También estaban los padres de Blaine. El moreno los abrazó. Su madre no paraba de repartirle besos por toda su cara.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy hijo?- preguntó preocupado Burt

-Me siento mejor. No quería descomponerme, en serio. Estuve sintiéndome bien durante toda la semana y ayer no sé que me ocurrió. Supongo que no volverás a dejarme ir de viaje solo.

-Por el momento creo que no muchacho. Vamos a casa, debes de extrañar tu cama

-Te lo puedo asegurar- se rió el castaño

Kurt se despidió de su novio, sus suegros y amigos. Blaine le prometió que iría a visitarlo al día siguiente y el martes ya que debía hacer reposo y no asistiría a clases hasta el miércoles. Si se complicaba el irlo a visitar, le llamaría para saber cómo estaba. Los Hummel y Smythe se dirigieron hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraba su vehículo. Luego de varios minutos llegaron a sus respectivas casas. Carole esperaba a su hijastro con la cena ya lista así el joven podría ir a descansar. Su madrastra también lo había extrañado bastante, hasta Finn que nunca visitaba su casa había estado allí esa semana porque los extrañaba. Kurt se lamentó de no haber visto a su hermano. Desde que había comenzado a salir con Blaine no lo veía. Pronto sería Navidad y quizás vendría a visitarlos.

Cuando terminó de comer se dirigió a su habitación. Se tomó un baño relajante. Colocó música y llenó la bañera con bastante agua caliente y burbujas. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó mientras acariciaba lentamente su vientre. Al finalizar después de una hora de estar en remojo se colocó su pijama y se metió en la cama

_-Echaba de menos mi cama, pero creo que lo que m__á__s voy a echar de menos es dormir abrazado a ti. Ya me hab__í__a acostumbrado a dormirme y despertarme junto a ti- K_

Le mandó un mensaje a su novio. A los segundos recibió una respuesta

_-Yo tambi__é__n voy a echar de menos despertarme contigo a mi lado. Volvimos a la triste realidad. Descansa amor, ma__ñ__ana pasar__é__ a verte. Te amo- B_

_-Suerte en la vuelta a la escuela. Te amo- K_

* * *

El sol iluminó la cara de Kurt. Eran alrededor de las doce y media del mediodía. Últimamente dormía demasiado pero era común en su estado, debería dejar de preocuparse tanto por eso. Tomó su celular, cinco mensajes de Blaine, uno de Wes, uno de Nick y otro de Sebastian.

_-__¿__Ya te despertaste amor?- B (9:37 am)_

_-Supongo que a__ú__n no te has despertado ya que te mand__é__ un mensaje hace una hora y no me has respondido- B (10:46 am)_

_-Uhg, la escuela me aburre. Quiero volver a L.A. Est__á__ bien, mejor dejo de mandarte mensajes porque en serio te voy a despertar y debes descasar. Lo siento- B (11: 05 am)_

_-Es que te extra__ñ__o. Tengo a Thad pero no es lo mismo sin ti- B (11:15 am)_

_-Te amo- B (11:16 am)_

Kurt sonrió ante los mensajes de su novio. Seguro que estaba en alguna materia que no era de su agrado. Seguro se olvidó su cuaderno de canciones en su casillero. Seguro que en verdad lo extrañaba. Abrió el mensaje de Wesley

_-__¡__Hey Kurt! __¿__C__ó__mo te sientes hoy? Mira, habl__é__ con nuestra profesora de franc__é__s y me cont__ó__ que la semana anterior tuvieron un examen. Dijo que lo tendremos que dar el mi__é__rcoles. S__é__ que es muy poco tiempo para prepararlo aunque s__é__ que a ti no te cuesta ese idioma. Espero que sigas bien. __¡__Saludos!- W (10:23 am)_

Era un examen de francés, no tendría tanto problema para estudiar, solamente repasaría un poco. Cualquier cosa le preguntaría a Calvin pero luego recordó que el chico no le hablaba hace más de un mes. Eso lo frustró, necesitaba a su mejor amigo. Leyó el mensaje de Nick.

_-__¡__Hola Kurt! Quiz__á__s todav__í__a te encuentras durmiendo (suerte la tuya __¡__ja!) y yo te traigo estas noticias. Hoy me llam__ó__ la se__ñ__ora Fields y me dijo que el mi__é__rcoles tenemos examen. Hay que estudiar composiciones qu__í__micas y otras cosas que anot__é__. En un rato le saco foto al temario y te lo mando. S__é__ que no deber__í__as estresarte, habl__é__ con Wes y me dijo que ese d__í__a tambi__é__n tienen examen de franc__é__s. S__í__, horrible. Juro que trat__é__ de hablar con ella y pedirle que nos lo tome luego del receso pero me respondi__ó__ que la escuela necesita las calificaciones para antes del viernes. Lo siento amigo, en serio trat__é__. Cualquier cosa voy a tu casa a ayudarte a estudiar, adem__á__s a m__í__ un poco de ayuda mal no me vendr__í__a. Av__í__same. __¡__Cu__í__date!- N (11:56 am)_

"Genial" pensó para sus adentros. No debía estresarse y sus profesoras hacían todo lo contrario. Definitivamente se juntaría con Nick el martes a estudiar, además tendría que hablar con alguien sino se volvería loco estando todo el tiempo solo. Quedaba por leer el último mensaje, el de Sebastian.

_-__¡__Buenos d__í__as oso dormil__ó__n! __¿__Has descansado? Espero que s__í__. Solamente quiero saber c__ó__mo est__á__s. Me enter__é__ que nuestros amigos te dieron unas hermosas noticias sobre ex__á__menes. Te compadezco Kurtie (deja de hacer esa cara, aunque no te encuentres al lado m__í__o te conozco muchachito). Pasar__é__ a verte luego de mi clase de gimnasia. Te quiero- S (12: 19 pm)_

Se rió al leer el mensaje de Sebastian. Todos se preocupaban por él. Estaba agradecido de tener a esos chicos en su vida. Decidió levantarse de la cama e ir a higienizarse. Cuando salió del baño oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta. Era Carole. La mujer le traía una bandeja con comida.

-Buenos días Kurt. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Buenos días Carole. Me siento mejor, gracias aunque me he enterado que dentro de dos días tengo dos exámenes, así que no todo está bien al fin y al cabo

-Que feo. Supuse que tendrías hambre, además debes comer, así que te traje algunas cosas- Kurt miró la bandeja en sus manos. Había huevo con tocino, pan, una manzana, un sándwich de jamón y queso, jugo de naranja y café.

-¿No crees que es un poco mucho?- preguntó mientras se reía- Podrías alimentar a varias personas con esto

-Oh no. Para nada. Cuando te encuentras embarazado esto es poco. Cuando estaba esperando a Finn no paraba de comer. Ahora supones de dónde sacó esa costumbre de comer demasiado- ambos se rieron- Te dejo que comas tranquilo. Voy a hacer un par de cosas

-¿No debes ir a trabajar hoy?

-Me pedí hoy y mañana libre para cuidarte. Tu padre no podía dejar a cargo de Peter el negocio. La última vez que lo hizo casi prende fuego el taller.

-Gracias Carole

-Por nada Kurt

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde llegó Sebastian. Kurt estaba sentado en su cama con su cuaderno y libros de francés repasando para su examen.

-_Entrez__!_\- habló Kurt cuando escuchó que su amigo golpeaba la puerta de su habitación

-_Bonjour mon ami!_\- Saludó al castaño cuando entró- ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Digamos que bien. Tuve una entretenida tarde de estudio- respondió sarcásticamente- ¿Podrías ponerme los libros sobre el escritorio?

-Claro- Sebastian tomó las cosas del chico- Entonces supongo que te has divertido

-No te imaginas cuanto- se rió- ¿Cómo ha estado la vuelta a Dalton? Me imagino que los recibieron con pancartas y confeti

-Aunque no lo creas había un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos a casa futuras estrellas"- Kurt lo miró incrédulo- Es en serio

-Wow eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Preguntaron por mí?

-Algunos profesores pero a todos les dije que habías vuelto descompuesto del viaje y que estarías ausente hoy y mañana

-Está bien. ¿Ella fue?

-Sí pero no dijo nada. Ha sido bastante buena con todo este asunto

-Sí. Creo que con Blaine deberíamos regalarle algo, o pagarle una cena con Brandon- hubo una pausa- Seb tengo miedo. Demasiado miedo. Sé que la escuela tiene la política de anti bullying pero aún así estoy bastante asustado. No todos son tolerantes en Dalton. Algunos cursan allí porque sus padres son ricachones que lo único que quieren es que sus hijos tengan una buena educación. ¿Cómo se lo tomará la escuela? O la disquera.

-Kurt- el nombrado lo miró- a pesar de que haya gente que no acepten como son las cosas en el siglo veintiuno, hay algunos que lo hacen. En la escuela hay muchas personas que te adoran. Y si por esas cosas de la vida deciden no hablarte más significa que siempre fueron hipócritas contigo- se acercó hacia donde estaba su amigo y lo abrazó. Kurt apoyó su cabeza en sus hombros- Por suerte tienes amigos que te quieren y te apoyan

-Extraño a Cal- dijo suspirando

-Yo también lo extraño. Le está tomando tiempo aceptarlo

-Ya ha pasado más de un mes

-Ya se le pasará.

-Eso espero- se quedaron así unos segundos más- Oye, tú tuviste gimnasia antes de venir aquí. Te has bañado ¿no? Porque me estás abrazando y sería asqueroso que estuvieras todo sudado

-Me resulta extraño que Kurt Hummel no se haya dado cuenta de mi hermoso aroma. Obvio que me bañé antes de venir aquí- se rieron

-Gracias por apoyarme. Eres un gran amigo Seb. Te quiero

-Yo también te quiero tonto- Sebastian le dio un beso en su cabello

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente y Blaine entró. Miró la escena. No quería ser aguafiestas e interrumpir ese momento entre los dos chicos pero al fin y al cabo tuvo que hacerlo.

-Ejem- carraspeó su garganta. Los amigos miraron hacia donde estaba el chico parado. Blaine se limitó a sonreír.

-¡Blaine! No me avisaste que ya venías- Kurt se separó de Sebastian y corrió hacia donde estaba su novio. Se colgó como un koala, enredando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y sus brazos en su cuello.

-No tendrías que haber corrido y menos haber saltado

-Te extrañé anoche- lo besó intensamente. Toda la semana anterior se habían besado como mínimo diez veces al día. No haber sentido los labios de Blaine durante todo el día fue una tortura.

-Yo… yo mejor me voy a mi casa- dijo Sebastian, quien había estado mirando la escena desde su cama- tengo que ponerme al día con la escuela y eso

\- Sí. Ve tranquilo Seb. Gracias por todo- contestó Kurt sin romper su posición

-Bueno, me voy. Adiós Kurt. Fue un placer verte otra vez Blaine

-Hasta mañana Seb- saludó Blaine

El chico dejó la habitación. La pareja seguía en el mismo lugar. Kurt no esperó ningún segundo para atacar nuevamente la boca de su novio. Enredó sus dedos en los rizos del otro, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y haciendo que abra la boca. Invadió la cavidad de su novio. Sintió que le faltó el aire y se alejó.

-Wow- dijo sorprendido Blaine

-últimamente dices esa expresión muy seguido

-Es que me das razones para hacerlo- lo sostuvo fuerte y se dirigieron a la cama. Blaine no soportaba tanto tiempo el peso de su novio y necesitaba sentarse- ¿Cómo ha sido tu día?

-Una tarde divertida a puro francés hasta que vino Seb a visitarme. Mañana viene Nick a estudiar química. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?

-Mmm digamos que bien. Thad no se despegó de mi lado durante todo el día. Tengo la leve sensación de que el idiota me extrañó

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó con sarcasmo

-No estoy seguro- se rieron- te extrañé- lo besó suavemente

-Yo también te extrañé- Kurt le masajeaba la cabeza- Me había acostumbrado a estar contigo todo el día. Fue muy brusco volver a la realidad

-Y eso que a ti no te toca ir a la escuela hasta el miércoles

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Malditos exámenes

-Relájate. Piensa que la próxima semana empiezan las vacaciones de invierno. Dos semanas sin pensar en la escuela ni en grabaciones de discos ni en obstetras.

-Cierto. Dos semanas de descanso. Podremos pasar más tiempo juntos.

-Hablando de eso- Kurt se tensó al oírlo- Creo que me iré unos días a lo de mis abuelos luego de Navidad- el castaño le dirigió una mirada de tristeza- pero serán cuatro días

-Aún así es demasiado tiempo. Me voy a aburrir estando solo-Blaine le levantó la barbilla

-No estarás solo. Lo tienes a Sebastian. Los chicos supongo que van a estar. ¿No viene tu hermano para las fiestas?

-Sí pero no es lo mismo. A Finn no le gusta quedarse en casa. Es muy probable que vaya a Lima a ver a Rachel casi todo el tiempo

-Pero le puedes pedir que esos días, por lo menos dos, se quede aquí

-Está bien. Veré que hago.

-Pero mientras yo me encuentre aquí no desperdiciaré ningún momento para no besarte- Se empezaron a besar apasionadamente provocando que sus labios quedaran rojos.

-Cómo me gustaría que Carole no estuviera aquí en este momento- se quejó Kurt

-Puede ser que me haya dicho que saldría al súper por unas dos horas- contestó Blaine pícaramente

-Entonces creo que no hay que desaprovechar este tiempo valioso

Kurt empujó a Blaine para que quedara de espaldas al colchón y tomó ventaja de su posición. Definitivamente disfrutaron ese tiempo a solas que el destino le había otorgado.

* * *

_No fue un capítulo demasiado largo pero es algo. Juro que hay los que vienen empiezan a ser más largos._

_Los chicos, Brandon y Ella se enteraron de lo que pasó. :O_

_Pobre Kurt que le tocaron todos esos exámenes juntos pero a todos alguna vez nos pasó._

_Les cuento que tengo un par de semanas libres hasta los finales, así que supongo que podré actualizar a su debido tiempo, aunque no debo descuidar el estudio. _

_También estoy bastante avanzada con el capítulo 33, ya tengo 14 hojas escritas y todavía me faltan más cosas, así que va a ser un capítulo largo para su deleite. :D_

_Bueno esta historia ha llegado a su comentario número 19, uno solo para el 20, así que seguro que con amor se consigue._

_Nos estamos leyendo pronto._

_Besos y abrazos._


	25. Chapter 25

_Hello everyone! Iba a actualizar hace un par de horas atrás pero mi querida hermana menor vio que puse a cargar para ver Teen Beach 2 (se estrena en una semana acá pero odio el doblaje) y me dijo "ahora la ves conmigo" así que nos la pusimos a mirar. Y bueno cuando terminó la tenía justo al lado mío y a toda mi familia alrededor y no daba actualizar xD así que perdón por la tardanza._

_Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 25**

Se miró nuevamente en el espejo acomodándose el blazer. Carole había hecho un muy buen trabajo al adaptarle su uniforme. Suspiró, tomó su teléfono y se dirigió a desayunar.

En la cocina se encontraba su papá y su madrastra. Le sonrió a ambos y se sirvió cereal con leche y jugo de naranja.

-¿Te quedó bien el uniforme querido?

-Sí, quedó genial. Gracias Carole- se llevó a la boca una cucharada

-Hoy te acompañaré a la escuela muchacho. Alguien tiene que hablar con el director- Kurt bajó la mirada. Sabía perfectamente a lo que su padre se estaba refiriendo

-¿Te encuentras preparado para tus exámenes de hoy hijo?- Carole cambió de tema al notar la reacción de Kurt. Él le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.

* * *

Llegaron a la Academia. Era raro volver después de tantos días. Sin pasar por su casillero ni saludar a sus amigos, Kurt se dirigió con su papá directamente hacia la oficina del director. Ella se encontraba allí. Al verlos entrar se levantó de su asiento y saludó a Burt mientras abrazaba al chico.

-Es bueno volverte a ver por aquí pequeño Warbler. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Mucho mejor. Gracias Ella. ¿Y tú?

-De maravilla- Kurt pudo notar el brillo en los ojos de la mujer- Brandon llegó esta madrugada a Ohio y me pasará a buscar a la hora del almuerzo

-Keegan es bueno, además de que es productor de una discográfica importante- bromeó

-Claro-rió- Debo volver al trabajo. Tomen asiento, el señor Wrangler los atenderá en unos minutos.

Padre e hijo se sentaron en el sofá que se encontraba allí. Kurt tomó sus apuntes de química y empezó a repasar. El día anterior había estudiado con Nick, ambos se sentían preparados pero prefería darle una leída nuevamente antes de rendir. Su padre mandaba mensajes a su socio para controlar lo que estaba sucediendo en el taller. Esta vez no había podido conseguir que otro se quedara a cargo del negocio. Confiaba en Peter en el tema administrativo pero a lo que manejo de autos se refería, se asustaba con sólo la idea en su cabeza.

Cinco minutos después Ella les dio la orden de que pasaran a la oficina del director. Ambos lo saludaron con la mano y se sentaron.

-Bienvenido a Dalton nuevamente Kurt. Me han contado que el viaje a Los Angeles ha sido todo un éxito.

-Así pareciera ser- contestó tímidamente

-Señor Hummel su hijo es excepcional. Debería estar orgulloso de él

-Estoy mucho más que orgulloso

-Si quieres seguir estándolo será mejor que vaya a rendir esos exámenes- se levantó de su silla

-Suerte hijo

-Papá, suerte es para los que no estudiaron, éxitos es para los que sí. Yo me encuentro en esta última categoría

-Entonces éxitos hijo. Nos vemos a la tarde

-Adiós papá. Hasta luego señor Wrangler

El chico dejó la habitación. El ambiente se tornó distinto. Mucho más serio.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Burt?

-Necesitamos hablar de Kurt. Es algo serio

-Kurt es un muy buen estudiante, además tiene una voz encantadora por eso lo elegimos para que esté en los Warblers.

-De eso estoy seguro Maurice. Es algo más serio.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el hecho de que haya estado ausente durante este período de tiempo?

-Exacto.

-¿Se encuentra bien tu hijo?

-Es un tema delicado. Su médico me ha mandado una carta para que te la dé. Se encuentra escrita junto con la colaboración de la doctora Lena Adams- el director abrió los ojos como platos- No me quedan dudas de que ese nombre te suena

Burt le entregó la carta al hombre. Comenzó a leerla atentamente. Ésta detallaba el caso de Kurt. Wrangler la leía lentamente asimilando cada palabra impresa allí. Cuando la terminó de leer simplemente miró a Burt.

-Creo que te habrá quedado clara la situación de Kurt.

-Sí

-Escucha Maurice. Entiendo que esta sea una escuela la cual no acepta ningún tipo de violencia, ya sea física como verbal. Sé que la mayoría de los estudiantes acatan las reglas como corresponden y tienen tolerancia hacia los alumnos homosexuales de la institución pero hay algunos que no lo entienden. Sus padres son unos ricachones que solamente los envían aquí porque es una de las escuelas más prestigiadas de la zona.

-¿Cuál es tu punto Burt?

-Mi punto es que hay que educarlos. Kurt ahora tiene más atención que cualquier otro chico de su edad. La banda no se disolverá. Me costó asimilarlo, además todos esos chicos disfrutan hacer lo que hacen. Solamente quiero que mi hijo esté contenido en la escuela. Tú eres el único que sabe que soy uno de los grandes aportadores financieros de esta institución, así que mi hijo se merece estar protegido. Hay que educar a los alumnos. ¿Entiendes?

-Claro

-Bien. Espero que se cumpla lo que quiero- Burt se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla se giró y miró nuevamente a Wrangler- Ah ¿Cómo se encuentra tu sobrino? ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya?

-Unos ocho años tiene

-¿Tu hermano se encuentra bien?

-Perfecto

-Sería bueno que le dieran otro hermanito a su hijo pero digamos que ahora Lena estará ocupada con mi hijo como para atender otro caso igual. Mándale saludos

Burt finalmente dejó la habitación y al director en un estado de demasiadas emociones.

* * *

Kurt sobrevivió a los dos exámenes de ese día. No le costó acostumbrarse nuevamente a la escuela. Todo volvió a la normalidad, sus clases, sus compañeros, el almuerzo con los Warblers y Calvin sin hablarle. Sí, definitivamente todo seguía igual aunque le pareció creer que en un momento luego de su clase de francés el chico de lentes hizo un ademán de hablarle pero nunca ocurrió. Quizás había sido todo un producto de su imaginación.

A la tarde, al finalizar las clases normales se fue a la casa de su novio. Su padre al haber entrado más tarde al trabajo llegaría en un horario fuera de lo habitual. Carole tenía jornada de día completo en el hospital. Sebastian también volvería tarde ya que su práctica de polo se había alargado y sus tíos también trabajarían hasta altas horas de la noche. Nadie iba a estar en su casa, sus padres no querían dejarlo solo por si se descomponía así que decidieron que se quedara con los Anderson hasta que Burt terminara.

Blaine abrió la puerta de su casa, dejó pasar a su novio y colgó los abrigos de ambos, la nieve invadía Westerville, dejando una imagen blanca encantadora. Definitivamente el invierno había llegado y se había instalado en Ohio. Desde la entrada se olía a chocolate caliente y a galletas horneadas. Blaine pensó que su madre debería estar cocinando pero luego cayó en la realidad de que era demasiado temprano para que su madre estuviera en casa. La llamó mientras se dirigía a la cocina con Kurt. Se quedó en seco cuando vio quien estaba cocinando.

-¿Cooper?- preguntó en estado de shock. Su hermano se volteó al oírlo

-¡_Blainers_!- Blaine corrió a abrazarlo

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿La Universidad?

-Son demasiadas preguntas. Hola hermanito

Kurt se quedó parado en la entrada de la cocina mirando la escena. Cooper era más alto que su novio, mucho más alto que Blaine definitivamente. Tenía su mismo pelo y ojos claros. En verdad era lindo. "Es el hermano de tu novio, obvio que va a ser apuesto" pensó.

-Vine a pasar las fiestas con ustedes porque no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que lo hice. Llegué hoy cuando tú estabas en la escuela. La universidad terminó ayer luego de dar unos exámenes por eso vine lo antes posible a casa.

-Te extrañé- le dijo mientras lo volvía a abrazar

-Yo también

-Ajam- ambos chicos voltearon a ver a Kurt que seguía en su lugar

-¡Uy! Lo siento amor- Blaine tomó a Kurt de la mano y lo acercó a su hermano

-Kurt Hummel, novio de tu hermano- le estiró la mano pero Cooper lo abrazó – Hijo de tu madre tenía que ser- se dirigió hacia el otro chico

-Eres lo que Blaine definitivamente necesita. Me agrada que seas más alto. Ya me caes bien- se rieron- ¿Cómo está mi sobrino? – se giró a Blaine - ¿O es sobrina? ¿Ya saben qué será? Yo hablando de eso y quizás ustedes no quieren hablar. Perdón, no sabía

-Oh no, para nada. Puedes hablar, siempre y cuando estemos en nuestras casas. Por ahora está bien. No sabemos que es aún pero dentro de poco ya lo sabremos- contestó Kurt mientras pasaba sus manos lentamente sobre su vientre

-¿Qué quieren que sea?

-Sea lo que sea lo vamos a querer igual- dijo Blaine- Pero en este preciso momento lo que quiero son de esas galletas que horneaste. Se huele delicioso.

* * *

Pasaron la tarde hablando sobre la escuela, los Warblers, la familia de Kurt, algunos minutos sobre el embarazo de Kurt y contando sobre las aventuras de Blaine y Cooper cuando eran niños, también éste regañó a su hermano por no avisarle que iba a estar en Los Angeles. Si lo hubiese hecho, se podrían haber visto y él conocido a los chicos.

Unas horas más tarde la señora Anderson regresó de trabajar. Saludó a los tres chicos y se unió a su charla. Una hora luego fue el padre de Blaine quien llegó. Se notaba en su cara que estaba feliz de tener a sus dos hijos en su casa. La madre de Blaine invitó a Kurt a quedarse a cenar pero él rechazó amablemente la invitación ya que su padre lo pasaría a buscar en unos minutos.

Luego de que el castaño se fuera, los Anderson cenaron juntos luego de mucho tiempo. Al terminar, Blaine se dirigió a su habitación a hacer su tarea de matemática. Tenía colocados los auriculares con música para poder concentrarse mejor. Le faltaban dos cálculos para terminar cuando levemente escuchó que golpeaban la puerta.

-Pasa mamá- gritó mientras seguía haciendo los ejercicios

-Ya sé que me parezco a mamá pero tampoco para que me llames así hermanito- Blaine se giró encontrándose con Cooper

-Lo siento, es la costumbre. ¿Qué pasó Coop?

-Quería hablar contigo. ¿Te falta mucho?

-No realmente. Dos ejercicios más

-Entonces esperaré

Cooper recorrió con la vista la habitación de su hermano, observando cada detalle.

-Has remodelado tu habitación. Antes la cama la tenías al lado del baño. Sacaste los posters de Harry Potter y de Star Wars, pintaste las paredes. Me gusta mucho más así. Demuestra que has crecido.

Se acercó hacia el mueble donde se encontraban las fotografías. La primera que vio fue la de ellos dos juntos cuando eran pequeños. Sonrió al recordar ese día. Al lado había una reciente con los chicos de la banda tomada en Los Angeles, con el cartel de Hollywood tras ellos. Junto estaba la que tenía con Thad. Estaba feliz de que los años pasaran y siguieran siendo amigos como la primera vez. Por último miró el portarretrato en forma de corazón, tomó la foto de su hermano y Kurt. Una sonrisa no pudo contenerse en su cara.

-Terminé- dijo Blaine

-Lo amas

-Sí, claro que lo amo

-No era una pregunta, es una afirmación. Lo noto en tus ojos. Se te iluminan mientras hablas de él. La forma en que lo miras cuando estás con él. Ya sé que últimamente no pasamos tiempo juntos pero nunca te había visto así con alguien.

\- Estar con Kurt…Kurt me hace sentir cosas que nunca sentí. Es mi primer novio en verdad. Jeremiah no cuenta. Él solamente se burló de mí. En cambio con Kurt. No tengo palabras para explicarte lo que siento.

-¿Cómo te sientes respecto a lo del embarazo? Nunca me diste la oportunidad de saberlo. El día que te enteraste de la noticia me llamaste pero no me dijiste como te sentías.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Tengo miedo, demasiado. Tengo dieciocho años, estoy en la escuela aún. Aunque se espera que nazca para cuando yo termine o antes. No sé qué voy a hacer con mi vida. No sé si voy a ir a la universidad. Sé que tengo la banda pero quién me asegura que dure por mucho tiempo. Tengo miedo que sea de esas que nadie recordará o lo harán como "la otra banda de chicos bonitos que sabían cantar y que duró unos meses". Quiero que Kurt termine la escuela. No quiero que tener un hijo le impida tener su título de bachiller. Por eso no sé si ir a la universidad. Quizás trabaje con Burt o con papá en la empresa. Quizás ninguna de las dos opciones.

-Si quieres ir a la universidad puedes esperar a que el bebé tenga unos dos años. Pienso que ya no tendrán que estar tan al pendiente como cuando es recién nacido. Mientras tanto podrías trabajar con papá o con Burt como has dicho o conseguirte otro empleo. Ojalá que la banda triunfe y sea bastante exitosa. Yo les tengo fe. ¿Dónde está tu computadora?

-¿Qué quieres hacer con mi computadora?- preguntó frustrado Blaine

-Sólo tráela

El joven se levantó de donde estaba sentado. Tomó su computadora y se la dio a su hermano. El otro chico tecleó rápido algo que Blaine no pudo ver. La cara de Cooper se puso divertida.

-Siempre tengo buenos presentimientos. Este es uno. Mira

Blaine asomó su cara a la pantalla. Su hermano había entrado a su canal de YouTube . El rostro de Blaine era de asombro al ver la cantidad de suscriptos que tenían.

-¿1000 personas se suscribieron a nuestro canal? ¿Cómo pasó eso en tan poco tiempo? Ni siquiera hemos lanzado el primer sencillo. No puedo creerlo

-No lo han lanzado pero tienen varias canciones de sus presentaciones subidas al canal. Todas que tú has escrito hermanito. Que por cierto son muy buenas

-¿Las has escuchado?

-¿Cómo no las voy a escuchar? Me fascinan. Blainers tienes un don. No sólo tu voz, sino tu escritura. The Warblers van a triunfar. Créeme.

El moreno no tenía palabras. Rápidamente tomó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a sus compañeros para que entren en su canal y observen lo que él había visto hace unos instantes. Al cabo de unos minutos su celular comenzó a sonar con todos los mensajes de sus amigos. Todos estaban felices y no podían evitar demostrarlo.

* * *

_Cooper! Ya era que apareciera :D amo a Cooper y Matt Bomer 3 Me hubiese gustado que desarrollaran más su personaje y que, obviamente, apareciera en el casamiento pero según dicen esos guiones que circulan por internet "no pudo ir porque todo fue muy rápido e inesperado", claramente iba a ser así por la forma en que desarrollaron la boda pero bueno... Juro que nunca más me apego a una serie de Ryan ¬¬_

_Quieren buenas noticias? Con 22 hojas he terminado de escribir el capítulo 33! Así que van a tener para leer ese día. Ahora estoy ideando bien en mi cabeza el 34, aunque ya tengo casi todo organizado sólo me queda empezar a escribir. Estoy más que segura que me voy a tardar por el hecho de que esta semana me tengo que poner a estudiar por lo finales, así que si no actualizo y eso ya saben. Estoy segura que el próximo fin de semana actualice el otro probablemente no porque rindo 2 finales el 20 y uno el 22 *muere de un ataque de estrés de sólo pensarlo*_

_Bueno en el próximo capítulo reaparecen 2 personas y una nueva ;) y en el capítulo 27, según revisé recién vuelven las canciones! Así que a no desesperar!_

_Si hay lectores chilenos, felicitaciones por la Copa. Creo que tengo alguien de EEUU,Happy 4th of July! A nosotros nos toca el jueves :D Abríguense del frío y que tengan una linda semana. Vamos que falta poco para las vacas de invierno!_

_Besos, Katu!_


	26. Chapter 26

_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento por actualizar tan tarde (para que tengan una idea, en Argentina son las 2 a.m) pero anduve estudiando hasta hace un ratito y tenía que releer el capítulo para asegurarme que no me haya mandado ninguna macana. Pero mejor tarde que nunca... Es corto, algo (mucho) dramático, aparece un personaje muy querido, y reaparecen 2 ;). _

_Bueno disfruten la lectura_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 26**

Viernes. El último día de la semana, el último día de clases antes del receso de invierno. Aunque solamente había asistido a clases tres días, Kurt estaba feliz de que las vacaciones por fin llegaran. Por fin descansaría en serio. Nada de atrasarse en la escuela por culpa de su salud o por la banda. En verdad serían vacaciones. Decidió empezar el día feliz pero su cara cambió cuando al estirar su mano para apagar el despertador se topó con algo que no era su mesita de luz. Abrió los ojos y vio una sonrisa familiar a su lado

-¿Finn?

-Hola hermanito

-¿En serio eres tú?

-¡Hey! ¿Así es como me recibes?

-Lo siento. Es que son… ¿Qué hora es?

-Siete y cinco minutos

-Es muy temprano. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? Tú siempre duermes hasta el mediodía o más cuando vienes a casa

-Quería despertarte y darte la noticia de que he llegado a casa pero no te veo muy entusiasmado con mi llegada. Así que me iré a desayunar.

\- No, no. Espera no te vayas. No quise darte a entender eso.

-Eres un tonto Kurt.

-Cállate Finn

-Ven. Dame un abrazo- Kurt se sentó en su cama y lo abrazó.

-Te he echado de menos.

-Yo también hermanito. No te preocupes. Alístate que es tu último día.

Finn abandonó la habitación de su hermano. Kurt se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Una media hora después se encontraba desayunando con la familia. Cuando se quiso servir uno de los panqueques que había hecho Carole se encontró con que quedaban solamente dos en el plato. La presencia de su hermano en la casa se hacía notar y recién eran las siete cuarenta de la mañana.

Finn fue el encargado de llevar a Kurt y a Sebastian a Dalton. El otro chico también estaba feliz de verlo. No tenía la misma relación que con Kurt pero también lo quería y le alegraba que estuviera en su casa.

Al llegar a la academia se encontraron con el resto de los chicos. Kurt les contó que su hermano estaba en casa y que por suerte todavía no se había ido a Lima a ver a su novia. Blaine sorprendido les comentó que Cooper también lo había alcanzado a la escuela. Parecía que esa iba a ser la semana de los hermanos. El moreno estaba ansioso por conocer a su cuñado, no le importaba si era ese día u otro pero él lo quería conocer antes de que volviera a la universidad. Cada quien se dirigió a su respectivo salón para comenzar su último día.

* * *

La jornada escolar había concluido y con ella empezaban sus vacaciones. Nada de levantarse temprano, andar a las apuradas, hacer deberes de un día para otro. Por fin un descanso de la atareada vida que iban llevando. Pero antes de comenzar su merecido receso, decidieron pasarse por el gimnasio de la escuela y ejercitarse un poco. Entre los exámenes, la grabación del disco y el viaje a Los Angeles no habían tenido tiempo para hacer actividad física. Aunque las clases habían acabado oficialmente, los clubes y demás instalaciones de la academia seguían funcionando.

Los cinco se dirigieron al gimnasio. Ninguno estaba convencido totalmente que Kurt hiciera ejercicio pero él estaba muy seguro. Lena le había recomendado que al no participar de las clases de deportes en la escuela, por lo menos caminara un poco, ya sea por su cuenta o con la máquina. Todo esto bajo una condición, diez minutos, cinco descansando e hidratándose siempre. Cuando su embarazo estuviera más avanzado dejaría de caminar y haría yoga.

Todos se colocaron sus ropas deportivas y se ubicaron en las máquinas. La caminadora estaba ubicada frente a un gran ventanal. Se podía ver el patio de Dalton todo blanco debido a la nieve que había estado cayendo esos últimos días. Kurt sonrió ante la imagen, se colocó sus auriculares y comenzó a caminar. Esos diez minutos con música despejaban su mente, además disfrutaba tararear o cantar en voz baja.

* * *

En un lugar apartado en el gimnasio había una bolsa de boxeo. Blaine se encontraba allí hacía quince minutos, golpeando y golpeando sin parar el saco. Definitivamente necesitaba descargar energías. Había pasado por tantas cosas últimamente que necesitaba un cable a tierra y ese cable a tierra definitivamente era el boxeo. A veces extrañaba entrenar como antes. Antes de conocer a Kurt iba todos los días a practicar pero ahora su vida había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Estaba en su último año, era el cantante de una banda en progreso, tenía un novio al cual amaba con locura y un hijo en camino. Todo era distinto.

Kurt lo observaba apoyado contra la pared. Realmente disfrutaba de lo que veía. Blaine vestía una musculosa blanca que debido a la transpiración que lo recorría, se pegaba en su cuerpo haciendo notar sus abdominales. Traía puesto unos pantalones deportivos junto con sus zapatillas a tono. Sus manos estaban encintadas para no lastimarse. El castaño llevaba su mirada desde los pies hasta la cabeza de su novio. Por el sudor los pelos arreglados de Blaine se habían escapado de su prisión gelificada. Varios mechones le caían sobre su cara. Gotas de transpiración también la recorrían, además, la cara de concentración no ayudaba mucho a que Kurt quisiera tirarse sobre su novio en ese preciso momento.

Abandonó el lugar donde estaba y caminó hacia el otro chico. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del pecho de Blaine tocando cada parte de este. Se acercó hacia su oído.

-Luces extremadamente sexy en tu faceta deportiva.

-Y tú…bañado y perfumado- Blaine se giró y se encontró con que su novio ya se había higienizado y cambiado- ¿Cuándo terminaste de ejercitarte?

-Hace como media hora. Estuve como diez minutos observándote y tú ni cuenta.

-¿En serio? ¿Los chicos?

-Nuestros amigos se fueron hace bastante

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegamos?

-Digamos que una hora y media. Estabas tan enfocado en tu actividad que no quise interrumpirte. Sería una pena interrumpir semejante espectáculo. Juro que si no fuera porque estamos en la escuela y yo demasiado cansado, en este momento no estaríamos hablando.

-¿Hormonas?- preguntó con gracia Blaine

-Definitivamente- colocó sus mano sobre los brazos del otro- Ahora lo que vas a hacer es irte a dar una ducha, perfumarte y arreglarte. Finn nos espera en casa para recuperar lo que hemos perdido en esta hora y media en el gimnasio. Voy por mis cosas y te espero en el estacionamiento- le dio un beso necesitado en los labios. Sabían salados debidos al sudor- sabes exquisito.

-Creo haber escuchado esa frase antes.

-Claro- se rió- te espero en el estacionamiento

-Está bien, pero no tomes frío. Abrígate.

-Tú también.

-Pero tú más. Te amo

-Yo también.

Blaine se giró para darle un último golpe a la bolsa, luego se quitó las cintas de sus manos y se dirigió a las duchas.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba frente a su casillero sacando las cosas que debía llevar a su casa. Mientras metía sus pertenencias en su bolso alguien le tocó el hombro.

-Amor te dije que me esperaras en el estacionamiento

-Es increíble que aunque hace meses que no estamos juntos aún me llames de esa manera

-Chandler- Kurt se giró para enfrentarse a su ex novio- ¿Qué quieres?

-Así es como me tratas después de todo lo que pasamos juntos

-Tú no significaste nada en mi vida. Supéralo ya

-Claro que no signifiqué nada en tu vida porque apenas me dejaste te fuiste a revolcar con Anderson

-Si no fuera porque hay cámaras en la escuela te hubiese abofeteado por la grosería que acabas de decir. Ya déjame en paz Chandler. Quiero empezar tranquilo mis vacaciones. No sabes lo difícil que es mi vida en este momento- cerró su taquilla y empezó a caminar. El rubio lo perseguía

-Claro, ahora Hummel es una estrella. ¿Qué dijo tu papi cuando se enteró que estabas en una banda a escondidas de él? ¿Le dio un infarto?

-¡Basta ya Chandler!

-Verdad. Al pequeño Kurt no se le puede decir nada que altere sus nervios porque puede hacerle daño a su bebé- Al castaño se le fueron los colores del rostro.

-Estás diciendo delirios

-Puede ser que no. Puede ser que me haya pasado por la oficina del director y encontrado una carta del Doctor Lynch explicando el por qué Kurt había estado faltando a clases. Puede ser que la haya leído de arriba abajo.

-No… tú no- los ojos del chico se aguaron. De todas las personas que no debían saberlo, Chandler ocupaba el primer lugar.

\- Tú arruinaste mi vida al dejarme e irte a los cinco minutos con otro. Yo arruinaré la tuya. El truco de informarle a tu padre que estabas en la banda no funcionó. Voy a hacer que Los Warblers no lleguen a ver la luz como desean.

-¡Basta Chandler, te lo pido por favor!- gritó

-¡Déjalo ya cara de pitufo!- Calvin corrió hacia donde se encontraban los dos chicos- Tengo grabado todo lo que le has dicho. Llegas a hacer algo y juro que se lo muestro a Wrangler. Sabes perfectamente que una grabación así puede generar que te expulsen y dudo que tus padres puedan soportar otra expulsión más en tu historial- Chandler puso cara de asombro- ¿Crees que iba a dejar que mi amigo saliera con alguien como tú sin antes investigarlo? Sé que has sido expulsado de tu antigua escuela ¿por qué? Ah sí, por molestar a los demás. Tus padres pensaron que trasladarte a Dalton sería bueno para que te enderezaras pero por lo visto no funcionó. Ahora vete. Me llego a enterar que vuelves a molestar a Kurt o a alguien de su alrededor y te las verás conmigo, Kiehl.

Chandler los abandonó dejando a Kurt en un mar de lágrimas y nervios. El castaño sintió una punzada en su vientre. Sabía que tenía que calmarse, en verdad que lo intentaba pero con todo lo ocurrido no podía.

-¡Ay! ¡Me duele Calvin! Llama a Blaine- decía mientras se tocaba la barriga.

El chico de lentes buscó en sus contactos el teléfono del moreno. Luego de unas pitadas Blaine atendió sorprendido.

-¿Calvin?

-Ven rápido al pasillo del casillero de Kurt. ¡Muévete!

En cinco minutos Blaine se encontraba junto a los dos castaños con cara de preocupación.

-Kurt, amor. ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Chandler lo atacó verbalmente. El idiota se enteró lo del embarazo y lo amenazó con arruinarle la vida a él y a todos ustedes. Llegué justo cuando le dijo que había leído la carta. Grabé todo. Si decide hacer algo se lo mostraremos al director, lo expulsará de inmediato.

-Gracias Calvin.

-No hay de qué.

-Intentemos llevarlo hacia mi auto. Vamos amor levántate. Aquí estoy.

Entre Blaine y Calvin lo levantaron y llevaron hacia el estacionamiento. Lo metieron en el vehículo sin ningún problema. Calvin se ofreció a acompañarlos hasta su casa, él manejando detrás de ellos. Blaine aceptó la oferta. Al llegar a la residencia Hummel, Finn les abrió la puerta dejándolos pasar. Lo acostaron en su cama y a los pocos minutos se quedó dormido. Calvin le explicaba a Finn lo que había ocurrido. Blaine estaba a su lado, acariciándolo y diciéndole en voz baja que todo estaría bien. Buena forma de conocerse con su cuñado, trayéndole a su hermano en un estado de shock y nerviosismo. Calvin se fue a su casa haciéndole prometer a Blaine que lo llamara cuando Kurt se despertara. Más tarde llegaron a la casa Burt y Carole, el moreno tuvo que contarles lo que había pasado. Esa noche se quedó a dormir en la casa de su novio, no quería separarse de él otra vez.

* * *

La tarde siguiente Calvin se apareció en la casa de Kurt. Él seguía en la cama, leyendo revistas, observando regalos de navidad. El castaño abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Calvin. No me imaginé que serías tú. Creí que eras Blaine. Pasa.

-Blaine se encuentra con tus padres abajo. Quise venir a verte por todo lo que ocurrió ayer.

-Siento no haberte dado las gracias por eso. En verdad no tendrías que haberlo hecho. No después de que te oculté lo del embarazo y lo de mi condición. En verdad lo siento Calvin, tendría que habértelo dicho desde un principio.

-Nada de eso Kurt. Yo debería disculparme por mi actuación infantil. Siempre has sido un gran amigo para mí. A veces me pongo celoso por la relación que tienes con Sebastian aunque sé que no es lo mismo que tú tienes conmigo. Aunque estés embarazado, seas hijo de un zombie, vengas de otro planeta, seas mitad humano mitad unicornio, tengas un ojo…

-Ve al punto Calvin- se rió

-Sí, disculpa. El punto es que en la condición que te encuentres, siempre te voy a querer. Eres mi mejor amigo y nadie podrá reemplazarte. Este tiempo en que estuve enojado me sentía solo. Fue cuando me di cuenta que no quiero perderte como amigo.

-Oh Cal- el castaño se acercó hacia Kurt y lo abrazo

-¿Crees que me puedes perdonar y volver a ser mi amigo?

-No te perdono- A Calvin se le paró el corazón al escuchar eso- No te perdono que digas que vuelva a ser tu amigo porque nunca dejé de serlo. Perdóname tú por haberte ocultado todo.

-Nos perdonamos mutuamente- se separaron del abrazo- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Estoy más que bien. Lena dijo que por suerte no ocurrió nada pero que me evite estos disgustos. Tengo que relajarme o le hará daño al bebé. Desearía nunca haber conocido a Chandler. Lo odio

-No hará nada. A la primera que intente meterse contigo o con alguno de los chicos se las verá conmigo y eso no es bueno- ambos rieron- Ahora cuéntame cómo es L.A.

* * *

_1\. Finn! 2. Calvin! 3. Chandler ¬¬ maldito, lo odio, quién más lo hace? :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy, como dije es cortito pero hay otros más largos._

_Tengo malas noticias para ustedes. Debido a que empiezo a rendir esta semana mis tan lindos finales, no escribí más d hojas del capítulo 34. La verdad que prefiero hacerlo dentro de dos semanas cuando termine de rendir y mi cabeza esté más despejada, además hay que contar el tiempo que tengo para hacerlo. Sino les voy a terminar poniendo "calcule la cuota de amortización si el stock con agotamiento está basado en la cruz de las cinco fuerzas de Porter y lleva una negociación tipo ganar-ganar o.O" Les acabo de hacer una mezcla de las materias que tengo que rendir. Así que para que esto no suceda tengo que tener mi cabeza en blanco._

_Bueno, lo siguiente, por lo que les acabo de decir, no hay capítulo la próxima semana, rindo el viernes y el lunes siguiente tengo 2 finales así que mejor estudio. Después, es muy probable que en vez de actualizar el sábado 25 lo haga el 24 porque me voy el 26 de vacaciones y por ahí ya dejo guardada la compu en el auto._

_Data para los que viven en Argentina, si alguien no sabía y le interesa, entré a la página de ediciones Kel y decía que TLOS 4 iba a estar a partir del 15, me parece raro porque usualmente el libro llega acá en Octubre (venden todos los de The Land Of Stories y SBL), igual puse para que me avisaran cuando esté disponible. Si alguien de Argentina está interesado en saber más, mandenme un mensaje privado. Si tienen ganas de leer en inglés y ver el hermoso trabajo que hizo este hermoso hombre que es Chris Colfer, no duden en comprarlo. _

_Próximo capítulo hay canción! Antes de que me olvide. En este momento estoy escuchando "Sometime Last Night" de R5 y tien canciones que están ideales como para escribir One-Shots. :D Si quieren escucharlo, está en Spotify.:D_

_Bueno me despido por ahora. Nos leemos en unas semanas. *Mandenme éxitos para mis finales*. _

_Besos y abrazos de oso!_


	27. Chapter 27

_HE SOBREVIVIDO A MIS FINALES! En serio, no tienen idea de lo que han sido estas dos semanas. En resumen creo que en el previo me fue bien, era bastante completo y largo pero sabía, así que rueguen a los dioses del cálculo financiero que me haya ido bien. Después, el lunes a la mañana y a la noche también tengo fe de que me fue bien. En el de ayer había estudiado pero mi mente se hizo una laguna y me olvidé bastantes cosas que sabía. Así que también hagan un altar a los dioses de la Dirección Estratégica para que me tenga compasión y me ponga una 4. _

_Estoy de vacaciones! Les había dicho que actualizaría el viernes, bueno relativamente acá es viernes pero la cuestión es que voy a tener vida social y me voy a juntar con mis amigas a festejar el día del amigo que fue el lunes y claramente no pude ir. _

_Les dijo con un capítulo bonito que me encantó escribir. Y HOY HABEMUS CANCIÓN! Más detalles cuando termine. Disfruten la lectura._

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 27**

Si eres de esas personas que se olvidan de hacer las compras navideñas o por falta de tiempo no han podido hacerlo seguro te encontrarías en el centro comercial con Finn, quien se encuentra en la primer categoría antes mencionada.

Todavía se estaba debatiendo consigo mismo que estaba haciendo allí con su hermano en vez de seguir las indicaciones de Lena y estar descansando en su cama, sofá o por lo menos sentado en una silla en la cocina mientras ayudaba a Carol a hacer la cena navideña. En cambio se encontraba hacía horas caminando con las manos llenas de bolsas.

Kurt amaba ir de compras pero su humor no era el mejor desde que había salido de vacaciones. No estaba seguro si era por el enfrentamiento que había tenido con su ex novio el último día de escuela o quizás era la época. El chico adoraba la navidad pero también le hacía recordar demasiado a su madre. A Elizabeth le encantaba decorar cada parte de la casa, armar un árbol de dos metros y llenarlo de adornos, cocinar galletas de jengibre por las tardes y acompañarlas con una buena taza de chocolate caliente. Por suerte había heredado eso de ella pero extrañaba hacerlo a su lado.

Al verlo de esta forma su hermano le había pedido que lo ayudara con las compras que se había olvidado de hacer, aunque la realidad era que había esperado a que Kurt saliera de vacaciones para que le dé una mano ya que él era pésimo en cuanto a regalos se tratara. El castaño se había negado rotundamente a hacerlo pero al fin y al cabo lo había convencido.

Con lo que no contaba Kurt era de la presencia de Rachel Berry en su excursión al centro comercial. La joven se había sumado a ellos debido a que se encontraba sola. Sus padres se habían ido a un crucero de fin de año al cual ella rechazó ir. A Kurt no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien de su edad rechazara un viaje así. Él estaba convencido que si se conocieran más seguro serían buenos amigos. Lo poco que había hablado con ella le había hecho caer en la cuenta de que tenían varias cosas en común pero había algo que no lo dejaba avanzar y eso era a que la joven era muy caprichosa.

Desde que habían llegado al lugar los había hecho entrar al mismo negocio como cuatro veces. La primera para probarse algo. La segunda para comprárselo. La tercera para que le cambiaran el color y la última para que le devolvieran el que había regresado.

Kurt ya tenía todos los regalos que necesitaba. Un nuevo reloj para su padre, una blusa preciosa para Carol, un bolso decente para que Finn usara en la universidad porque el que tenía era una vergüenza. A Sebastian un reloj despertador nuevo ya que el suyo estaba roto y anticuado. A sus tíos un adorno para que pusieran en el living. Sabía que no era un super regalo pero ese año no tenía muchas ganas de pensar. Pero a pesar de eso se esmeró en el regalo de su novio. Había conseguido un cuaderno forrado en cuero y le había mandado a grabar sus iniciales. Era para que escribiera canciones podían ser o no para la banda. Estaba feliz con lo que había conseguido.

Los tres estaban sentados tomando algo caliente para aliviar un poco el frío, además habían estado caminando por mucho tiempo y se encontraban agotados. Rachel todavía quería seguir comprando. Kurt les dijo que se quedaría en un banco esperándolos. Necesitaba descansar sino le haría mal. La chica lo observó de arriba a abajo y de abajo para arriba.

-Kurt puede ser que yo esté mal o para mi has engordado un poco

-Deben ser ideas tuyas porque yo sigo igual que siempre. Lo que tú ves son mis capas de ropa por el frío. Ya vayan a comprar lo que les hace falta. Yo me quedo aquí tranquilo. Pero no tarden porque en serio ya quiero regresar.

La pareja contestó un simple "Ok" y se fueron. Al darse la vuelta Kurt revoleó los ojos. Porque con Chandler no alcanzaba ahora Rachel se iba a enterar de su embarazo. A pesar de que ese comentario se le cruzó por la mente se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la vidriera que tenía enfrente. Era una tienda de cosas para bebé. Una sonrisa apareció en su cara e inconscientemente acarició su vientre de quince semanas. Observó cada producto que se encontraba allí. Algo le llamó la atención. Un peluche en forma de pájaro color amarillo. El primer regalo para su hijo definitivamente tenía que ser ese. Era un peluche pero tenía un significado para él y Blaine. Entró muy contento a la tienda y lo compró. La chica que atendía le preguntó para quien era. Claramente no podía decir la verdad. Eso le dolía. Mintió diciéndole que era para su primo que había recién nacido. La mujer le preguntó si tenía alguna foto pero él le contestó que no. Pagó y salió. Procuró esconder bien la bolsa para que Rachel no la viera.

Decidió esperarlos en la banca donde lo habían dejado. Tomó su teléfono y empezó a revisar sus redes sociales mientras esperaba que volvieran.

-Yo me imaginaba que mi novio se encontraría en su casa reposando como le indicó su médica pero en cambio lo veo aquí sentado y con demasiadas bolsas en sus manos

-Blaine ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo…

-¡Kurt! ¡Mi cuñado favorito!- gritó Cooper desde lo lejos

-Aquí tienes la respuesta- contestó Blaine mientras bajaba la cabeza de la vergüenza

-¿Cómo está mi sobrina? Verdad que aquí no tengo que decir nada.

-Deja de decir que es niña, aún no lo sabemos. Y sí, mejor cierra la boca Cooper- lo miró con desaprobación- Al idiota se le metió en la cabeza que es una niña

-¡Oye!

-Es cierto. Sabes que debes mantenerte callado y no lo haces- volvió a mirar a su novio- ¿por qué estás aquí Kurt?

\- Acompañando a Finn y a Rachel a hacer las compras navideñas de último momento. Es Finn, siempre se olvida. No quería venir pero me insistió tanto así que accedí. Pero preferiría estar en mi cama viendo algunas de esas películas navideñas repetidas que pasan en ABC Family todos los años.

-Con el clima que está haciendo yo preferiría lo mismo pero mi hermano me tiró de la cama para que lo acompañase.

-¿Qué harán hoy a la noche?- Los hermanos se miraron sorprendidos. Fue Blaine quien decidió hablar

-Mmm… bueno, cenaremos los cuatro, nada especial. Supongo que luego veremos alguna película o algo por el estilo.

-Oh. ¿No quieres venir a verme luego de la medianoche?

-Claro. Me encantaría pasar las primeras horas de Navidad contigo- pasó su mano por la cara de su novio

-Volvimos- anunció Finn apareciendo detrás de Blaine

-Ya era hora- se quejó Kurt

-veo que te has entretenido. Hola Blaine

-¿Qué tal Finn?- sonrió

-Bien

-Finn, él es Cooper, el hermano de Blaine. Cooper, él es mi hermano Finn. Y ninguno conoce a Rachel, su novia- Todos se miraron y se saludaron

-¿Tú eres Cooper? Qué suerte que por fin te conozco. Iba a ser muy incómodo que hoy vengan a cenar y yo no supiera quienes eran- Todos miraron a Finn con cara de asesinato a excepción de Kurt, cuya cara era de confusión

-¿A qué te refieres Finn?- preguntó un extrañado Kurt

-Yo… no dije nada

-Ah no. Ahora hablan. Todos

-Iba a ser una sorpresa amor. Esta noche vamos a ir a tu casa a cenar. Nuestros padres se llevaron tan bien que pensaron que sería una buena idea pasar Noche Buena todos juntos. Y ahora se arruinó la sorpresa. Gracias Finn

-Perdón. Me olvidé por completo.

\- Será mejor que volvamos a casa, Finn. Nos vemos a la noche- saludaron y se dirigieron al estacionamiento

* * *

La hora en que los invitados llegaran a la casa se acercaba. Kurt no se sentía emocionalmente bien. Sentía que ese año iba a odiar las fiestas. Estaba tirado en su cama pensando en lo ocurrido el último día de clases. No entendía como un idiota como Chandler lo pusiera tan mal. Él no significó nada más que un amor pasajero. Pero era Chandler quien lo había amenazado con arruinarle la vida. No importaba que Calvin tuviese pruebas de lo sucedido, estaba más que seguro que el imbécil se las iba a arreglar para lograr lo que quería.

Por el otro lado, extrañaba a su madre. Nunca la había extrañado tanto como en ese momento. No estaba seguro si era por el embarazo. Hubiese deseado que ella estuviese con él en esa etapa de su vida y lo aconsejara. Tenía a Carole pero no era lo mismo. La extrañaba como un loco.

-**_Yo que t_****_ú_****_ ni me acercar_****_í_****_a a m_****_í_****_ cuando las luces vienen y van. Reg_****_á_****_lame algo de soledad_**\- Se giró para el lado derecho de su cama, haciéndose bolita- **_Hoy es el d_****_í_****_a en que todo mal. No quer_****_í_****_a pero Navidad lleg_****_ó_****_ y nada me deprime m_****_á_****_s_**

Blaine subió a la planta alta a buscar a su novio. Recién había llegado con su familia y quería saludarlo. Al caminar por el pasillo, notó que la puerta estaba semi abierta. Se quedó observando lo que estaba haciendo Kurt

-**_Es como si algo de mi cierre la puerta que ayer abr_****_í_****_. Aunque golpees nunca estar_****_é_****_. Estoy hundido en mi jard_****_í_****_n_**\- Lentamente se fue sentando en su cama. Blaine lo seguía observando desde afuera- **_Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos d_****_í_****_as. Yo quiero pensar un poco lo que tengo que hacer y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada, podr_****_í_****_a arruinarlo todo si no tengo noci_****_ó_****_n_**\- Blaine entró al cuarto y se dirigió hacia donde él estaba- **_Es algo mucho m_****_á_****_s fuerte que yo, no puedo hacerme entrar en raz_****_ó_****_n. Sabes que esto no me hace feliz_**

-**_Aunque lo entiendas as_****_í_**\- Blaine lo abrazó conteniéndolo entre sus brazos

-**_Hay una voz dentro de m_****_í_****_ que me recuerda que te ment_****_í_****_. Suena peor en la canci_****_ó_****_n. No es para tanto pero igual s_****_í_**

-**_Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos d_****_í_****_as. Yo quiero pensar un poco lo que tengo que hacer y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada, podr_****_í_****_a arruinarlo todo si no tengo noci_****_ó_****_n_**\- Decían al mismo tiempo los dos- **_que fuiste t_****_ú_****_ a quien he sentido m_****_í_****_o, el que perfum_****_ó_****_ mi vida con un sue_****_ñ_****_o de flor _**

-**_Yo s_****_é_****_ que soy digamos algo inmaduro pero es esa la manera en que yo entiendo el amor_**\- Blaine negaba con la cabeza las palabras que decía su novio. Le dio un beso en su cabeza mientras masajeaba con sus dedos sus brazos y espalda.

-**_Va a ser mejor que dejemos unos d_****_í_****_as. Yo quiero pensar un poco lo tengo que hacer, y justo hoy mejor no decidir nada, podr_****_í_****_a arruinarlo todo si no tengo noci_****_ó_****_n_**\- ambos se miraron. Blaine le levantó la cabeza a Kurt para que lo mirara a los ojos- **_que fuiste t_****_ú_****_ a quien he sentido m_****_í_****_o, el que perfum_****_ó_****_ mi vida con un sue_****_ñ_****_o de flor. Yo s_****_é_****_ que soy, digamos algo inmaduro pero es esa la manera en que yo entiendo el amor_**

-**_Pero es esa la manera en que yo entiendo el amor_**\- dijo Kurt

-**_Pero es esa la manera en que yo entiendo el amor_**\- repitió Blaine

Kurt rompió en llanto en los brazos de su novio. Todo lo que había estado conteniendo dentro de él fue liberado en forma de lágrimas. Había pasado por mucho todo este tiempo. Odiaba haberle dicho a Blaine que se encontraba bien cada vez que se lo preguntaba. En cambio, por dentro estaba destrozado y con angustia. Las cosas no deberían ser así. Debería estar feliz por sus logros, feliz por su bebé.

-No llores Kurt. Aunque digas que eres inmaduro y egoísta, sabes que pienso todo lo contrario. Eres el amor de mi vida. No sé qué haría sin ti. No pienses más en el idiota de Chandler, ya la vida se las pagará al maldito.

-No es sólo Chandler, Blaine. Extraño a mi madre. Ahora más que nunca. Odio tener las hormonas disparatadas y estar un día bien y al otro no. Para agregarle drama al asunto, siento que Rachel me odia. Desde que se enteró lo de la firma con la disquera y lo del disco me trata horrible. Siento que me tiene envidia. No la soporto. ¿Por qué mi vida no puede ser normal?

-No digas eso. Estas viviendo una etapa preciosa. Eres un artista en crecimiento. El embarazo no llegó en el momento más adecuado de nuestras vidas pero si así quiso el destino que fuera por algo será.

-Es nuestra primera navidad juntos y yo la estoy arruinando con mis dramas. Lo siento Blaine- dijo mientras se quitaba las lágrimas que le caían con su pulgar.

-No te disculpes. Sigues siendo hermoso hasta cuando lloras- Kurt se sonrojó- Y como sé que esta es nuestra primera navidad juntos y que quizás no tengamos tiempo para nosotros, tengo algo para colgar en alguna parte de esta habitación

Puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su sweater y sacó un pedazo de muérdago. Tomó a su novio de la mano para que se levantara de su cama y lo dirigió a la ventana. Como pudo colgó la planta. Colocó sus manos por la nuca de él. Kurt las pasó por su cintura. Se unieron en un suave beso. Lento como a veces disfrutaban besarse. Algo tierno. No podían aumentar la frecuencia porque eso los podría llevar a hacer algo inapropiado con tanta gente en la casa. Se separaron apoyando sus frentes juntas.

-Nuestra primera navidad juntos- susurró Kurt

-La primera de muchas- devolvió el susurro Blaine

Se abrazaron un rato más parados junto a la venta. Por la puerta de la habitación apareció Sebastian, nuevamente, interrumpiendo sus momentos de intimidad. Kurt sabía que un día se iba a vengar por todas las veces que su amigo lo había interrumpido en sus momentos íntimos con su novio.

-¿Qué quieres Seb?- preguntó medio malhumorado el castaño

-Los invitados se están preguntando por qué no han bajado aún, así que me han mandado a buscarlos. La cena ya está servida señores.

-Ahora bajamos. Ve yendo.

-Como sea

Sebastian tomó su camino hacia el comedor donde se encontraban todos. La pareja se quedó unos segundos abrazados disfrutando del calor del otro. Vieron el muérdago y se besaron una vez más.

-No te he dicho que amo tu sweater. El color Blanco tirando a crema te queda precioso con el color de tu piel. La resalta- Kurt hizo una pausa- Te amo

-Te amo

Un último beso y caminaron hacia el comedor.

Carole junto a Burt habían preparado un pavo, Pam, la madre de Blaine, junto con su marido habían llevado un jamón glaseado. Rachel al ser vegetariana no comería ninguno de los platos principales, así que decidió cocinar unos wraps de queso de soya gratinado y verduras. Los Smythes hicieron varias guarniciones para acompañar los platos.

* * *

La cena de Noche Buena fue gustosa para todos, y no sólo por la parte de la comida. Todos disfrutaron. A la medianoche todos brindaron mientras escuchaban las doce campanadas en la radio, luego repartieron los regalos. Alrededor de las dos de la madrugada todos regresaron a sus casas a excepción de Blaine, quien con el permiso de sus padres y autorización de Burt, se quedó a dormir allí.

Sebastian estaba todavía dando vueltas por la casa de sus "tíos". Estaba esperando que Kurt se encontrara solo para darle su regalo. Aunque le caía bien Blaine, sabía que era inseparable del castaño y últimamente no tenían tanto tiempo a solas como antes. Él solamente deseaba pasar cinco o diez minutos con su amigo, sin nadie más.

Kurt se había terminado de colocar la pijama. Se encontraba frente al espejo admirando su vientre algo crecido pero todavía algo disimulado aunque no tanto para Berry. Escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta y autorizó a que entrara. Sebastian abrió y pasó a esa habitación que había compartido con Kurt desde pequeños. El castaño le sonrió a través del espejo. El otro chico le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido. Es muy tarde

-No, me quedé aquí ayudando a tus padres. No te preocupes, no bebí tanto como para chocar a alguien mientras cruzo la cerca que divide nuestras casas.- bromeó Sebastian y Kurt rió- Tengo algo para ti

Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una cajita y se la entregó. Kurt la abrió observando con ternura el brazalete plateado. Le estiró su brazo para que se lo colocara.

-Es precioso- comentó Kurt

-Si miras bien verás que hay una chapita colgante. Dice "Mejores amigos por siempre"

-Aww Seb eres un dulce. Sabes que siempre seremos amigos. ¡Dios! Haces que mi regalo no sea para nada tierno

-Nunca lo sabré si no me lo muestras

Kurt lo miró y se dirigió a su armario. De allí sacó una bolsa dorada y se la entrego. Sebastian tomó el reloj despertador de allí dentro.

-Me habías dicho que tu alarma se rompió, así que se me ocurrió comprarte esto. No es tan sentimental como tu regalo y sé que parece algo tonto a comparación de esto- señaló su brazalete

\- No, no Kurt. No digas eso. Es genial el regalo. Es algo que realmente necesitaba. Además, tú lo elegiste y compraste. ¿Acaso eso no cuenta? Es muy lindo y moderno. No como esa chatarra que tenía antes. Gracias Kurt- lo abrazó

-Extraño pasar tiempo a solas contigo. Siento que he sido un mal amigo tanto contigo como con Calvin.

-No digas nada y sígueme abrazando. Luego vas a engordar y olvídate de esto.

-No me lo recuerdes- Kurt revoleó los ojos.

Se mantuvieron un rato así, disfrutando cada segundo de su tiempo juntos. Volviendo a sentirse amigos como antes.

El sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta los sacó de su ambiente de confort. Desde atrás de esta se escuchó a Blaine preguntar si podía pasar y su novio le confirmó al instante. El moreno entró pensando que su novio se encontraba solo pero sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Sebastian y sus brazos alrededor del chico. Se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- su tono de voz no era muy agradable

-No, Blaine. Yo ya me iba- le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amigo y se dirigió hacia la puerta- Buenas noches chicos, nos vemos más tarde en mi casa. Feliz Navidad

Sebastian cerró la puerta detrás de sí y suspiró. Cada vez que tenía un momento a solas con su amigo alguien los interrumpía. Le hacía feliz que por fin su amigo, primo o más bien hermano del alma, encontrara a alguien que lo quiera como se merece pero extrañaba pasar tiempo con él, hablar de sus asuntos o ver películas.

Blaine se acercó hacia Kurt todavía con una cara de disgusto. EL castaño lo miró extrañado. Nunca había visto a su novio así.

-¿Te sucede algo amor?- preguntó pasándole las manos alrededor de sus brazos

-No- contestó cortante

-¿Entonces por qué esa cara?- se rió. Blaine sólo pudo bufar- ¿Es por Sebastian?- el moreno giró su cara y rodó los ojos. Kurt atrajo su mirada con la suya- Hey, tienes que entender que Seb y yo somos como hermanos, nos conocemos de toda la vida. Tenemos una amistad única, es más fuerte que la que tengo con Calvin. Yo lo quiero como un primo hermano. Sí, nuestros padres pensaban que íbamos a terminar juntos pero yo les cambié los planes. Aunque lo ame, nunca lo voy a mirar con los mismos ojos que te miro. Tú eres el único al que voy amar, adorar, querer, desear y tener.

-¿En serio?

-En serio. Te Amo Blaine. Nunca lo dudes. Grábate esto: Sebastian no es más que un amigo a quien aprecio mucho y quiero como hermano.

-Lo siento Kurt. Yo no debí… pero los vi a los dos abrazados. En serio, lo siento

-Como muestra de que te perdono, espérame aquí- hizo que se sentara mientras iba en busca de algo en su guardarropa

-¿Acaso te vas a poner un traje de santa sexy y me vas a hacer un baile sensual?

-¡Blaine! ¡No!- Kurt se tornó rojo en unos pocos segundos- Sólo espera allí.

Unos minutos después regresó con sus manos en su espalda escondiendo algo. Le ordenó a Blaine que cerrara sus ojos por un momento. Cuando estuvo al lado de él tomó sus manos y las colocó sobre el paquete. Le hizo abrirlos nuevamente.

-¡Feliz Navidad!- dijo entusiasmado mientras aplaudía en señal de emoción

-¡Oh Kurt! Es precioso- dijo mientras admiraba el cuaderno en sus manos, Pasando sus dedos cuidadosamente

-Hice que le grabaran tus iniciales allí. Adentro hay una tarjeta.

Blaine abrió el cuaderno y se encontró con un sobre metido en la primera página. Sacó el trozo de papel y empezó a leer. Amaba ver la letra de su novio, era perfecta.

_Mi querido amor:_

_Hoy es nuestra primera Navidad juntos. La primera de varias, eso espero. No estaba muy seguro que darte pero luego de pensarlo se me ocurri__ó__ lo que ser__í__a el obsequio perfecto. Un cuaderno. Muchos pensar__á__n que es una tontera y que no vale nada pero yo s__é__ que para determinadas personas es un objeto valioso ya que sin __é__l no podr__í__an hacer determinadas cosas que son esenciales para su vida. Un ejemplo de esas personas eres t__ú__, Blaine. S__é__ que amas escribir canciones y plasmar tus pensamientos en una hoja de papel. S__é__ que para ti este regalo no es un simple conjunto de hojas blancas. Este es el instrumento fundamental para que puedas expresarte. No importa si son simples frases o canciones para la banda o no. Lo importante es que cuando tengas una explosi__ó__n de ideas y te surja la necesidad de transmitirlas de alguna manera, tengas un lugar donde hacerlo._

_Te amo demasiado. Espero, aunque tengo la corazonada de que as__í__ ser__á__, disfrutes y hagas uso de este cuaderno._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Kurt. _

La carta terminaba con su firma y un corazón al costado. Blaine tenía lágrimas en sus ojos. Su novio era perfecto. No importaba lo que pensaba el resto. Él se había ganado sin ningún mérito alguno a ese ángel que se encontraba junto a su lado.

-Kurt, es perfecto y hermoso. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que te amo; y no sólo ahora- le tomó la cara y lo besó- te amo. Eres el amor de mi vida.

El castaño sonrió ante las palabras de su novio. Lo amaba demasiado. Nunca pensó que sería tan feliz con alguien. Blaine tomó una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su sweater y se la alcanzó a Kurt. El joven la abrió. Se encontró con una cadena dorada.

-Es preciosa Blaine. Todos se pusieron de acuerdo para comprarme joyería. No soy una mujer- se rió

-¿A qué te refieres con "todos"?- Estiró su brazo para mostrarle el brazalete que Sebastian le había regalado. Cuando leyó lo que decía en la chapa entendió de quién se trataba- Ya me quedó.

-Blaine no te pongas celoso otra vez. Ya te expliqué.

-Sí, ya sé. Déjame colocarte esto. Ahora simplemente es la cadena. Puede ser que más adelante haya algo más

Hizo que Kurt girara para quedar a espaldas de él. Pasó la cadena de oro por su cuello y la amarró. Luego besó su nuca. El castaño volvió a su posición anterior quedando nuevamente frente a frente de su novio.

-Te queda preciosa. Tú eres precioso. No sé si te lo había dicho antes pero los hombres que usan cadenas me ponen caliente- cambió su tono de voz a uno seductor

-¿Ah sí?-continuó con el juego- a mi me encienden los que usan cadenas y tienen dijes de guitarra. Quizás tú conoces a alguien

Blaine no contuvo sus ganas de atraparlo en un feroz beso. Esos hambrientos en los que luchaban por dominar al otro. Kurt trataba de resistirse porque sabía que sus hormonas se volverían locas. Se separó agitado.

-Están mis padres. Sabes que nos quieren con la puerta abierta.

-Puede ser que tus padres ya estén dormidos y que Finn se haya ido a la casa de Rachel en Lima.

-Te deseo tanto. Cerremos la puerta pero acuérdate de que la volvamos a abrir.

Sin más prisa los chicos se encerraron en la habitación e hicieron el amor. Esta vez fue el turno de Blaine de sentir a Kurt dentro suyo. Sabía que debía aprovechar esa posición antes de que su vientre crezca y le resultara difícil hacerlo. Al finalizar se limpiaron con unos pañuelos, se vistieron completamente y abrieron la puerta del cuarto. No había ningún rastro de lo que habían hecho.

* * *

Al día siguiente se levantaron casi para almorzar. Luego de la comida Blaine volvió a la casa para higienizarse y cambiar de ropa, además de ver obviamente a sus padres y a su hermano. Cuando llegó unos amigos de la familia se encontraban en la casa, cuando intentó escaparse sus padres lo retuvieron. Pasó como una hora hasta que les suplicó que lo dejaran ir. Tenía la reunión navideña Warbler en la casa de Sebastian y debía salir volando. Kurt le había estado mandando mensajes. Habían acordado verse antes de ir para lo de Sebastian pero ese tiempo fue robado por los padres de Blaine y sus amigos.

El moreno llegó justo a tiempo para la reunión. Quiso buscar a su novio primero pero Burt le informó que su hijo justo había cruzado para la casa de junto. Su suegro le dio la opción de entrar por la puerta interna que unía ambas casas pero Blaine optó por hacerlo en la principal. Saludó amablemente al hombre y caminó unos metros hacia la casa de Sebastian. Luego de tocar el timbre y esperar unos minutos en el frío, la cara de su amigo apareció para abrirle. Cuando entró se encontró con que el único que faltaba allí era él. Hasta Thad que era el más impuntual ya estaba ahí con Calvin. Después de dar las explicaciones de su tardanza comenzaron con la reunión de amigos.

Había pasado una hora y media desde que se habían juntado. Kurt rechazó el ponche que había llevado Thad porque su novio le había comentado que era muy probable que le hubiese metido alcohol. Prefirió irse a hacer una taza de chocolate caliente, al fin y al cabo esa casa era como suya, tenía la libertad de hacer bastantes cosas allí aunque obviamente tenía un límite. Cuando regresó se encontró con unas galletas de jengibre que la madre de Nick había horneado. Tomó una y empezó a comer. Luego otra y así sucesivamente. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta el plato estaba vacío. Las miradas de los seis chicos se encontraban sobre él.

-No me miren así. Les recuerdo que tengo que comer por dos y mi hambre en este momento es voraz.

-Te entendemos Kurt. O por lo menos intentamos hacerlo- comentó Wes.

-No te preocupes por nosotros. Tú sigue comiendo- agregó Nick mientras bebía un poco del ponche- Thad esto tiene alcohol.

-Te lo dije amor- susurró Blaine a Kurt

-Me declaro culpable

-Si no te conoceré Thadeus.

-Me amas Blaine.

-Lamentablemente sí.

-Está bien señores. Ahora que tengo su atención, mi primo y yo tenemos algo que mostrarles.

-Claro. Entre Thad y yo estuvimos hablando y saben que aunque no estemos en la banda junto con ustedes somos una parte de apoyo. Así que decidimos hacer algo para demostrarles cuanto los queremos.

-Hablamos con Brandon y nos dio el permiso para diseñar el logo de la banda. No es algo muy extravagante pero a él y a todos los de la discográfica les encantó. Así que tomen nuestro regalo de Navidad.

Calvin y Thad les repartieron a cada uno una bolsita. Adentro de cada una había un prendedor gigante. Sobre este se encontraba la imagen de una curruca amarilla en un círculo del mismo color y gris. El pájaro se encontraba parado sobre una enea cantando. Un signo musical se ubicaba a su lado.

-Entonces ¿Qué piensan?- preguntó Calvin

-Les quedaron geniales chicos- comentó Wes

-Simplemente cool. Se pasaron- siguió Nick

-No tenía idea de que tenías un lado artístico idiota- bromeó Blaine. Thad le respondió golpeándole el brazo

\- Están bonitos- habló Sebastian

-¿Qué opinas Kurt?- Calvin se dirigió a su amigo.

Kurt se había quedado anona dado con el regalo. Se levantó diciéndoles a todos que enseguida volvía. Luego de unos diez minutos regresó, si se tardaba un poco más todos lo iban a buscar. Traía consigo una bolsa. Se sentó en el lugar que había dejado y sacó su contenido. Era el pájaro de peluche que había comprado como obsequio para su bebé. Todos se quedaron observando al juguete.

-Es el primer regalo que le compré a mi bebé. Como todavía no sabemos el sexo pensé que era algo neutro y bonito. Lo vi pensando en el nombre de la banda. Me pareció significativo. Todos sabemos que nuestro hijo nacerá en este ambiente y la banda también será una gran parte de su vida. Sus padres de por sí son los cantantes, su principal tío es el encargado del teclado. Otra tío toca la guitarra y otro el bajo. Y no nos olvidemos de los integrantes no explícitos de la banda- hizo una pausa- me quedé callado no porque no me hubiese gustado el diseño. Todo lo contrario, lo amé pero fue demasiada coincidencia con el peluche que compré ayer.

-Entonces será la curruca quien nos representará como banda- dijo Wes

-Brindo por la curruca, el pájaro amarillo, nosotros los Warblers- Nick habló mientras elevaba su vaso

-Feliz Navidad chicos- prosiguió Sebastian

* * *

_Bueno muchas cosas pasaron hoy. También pasó algo importante pero se explicará al principio del próximo capítulo. Disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo de Navidad. *pequeño spoiler de más adelante* Claramente Thad y Calvin van a ser miembros de la banda pero no tocan ningún instrumento, formarán parte del team Warbler. En la descripción del logo, es una de las plantas acuáticas que nacen en los pantanos donde está parada la curruca. Creo que la gran mayoría conoce el logo de los Warblers. _

_Creo que habrán notado que no soy muy fan de Rachel, a veces me caía bien y a veces me daban ganas de pegarle, en especial en la 5ta y 6ta temporada. Amo a Cooper, es el que más pesado se va a poner con el bebé. _

_La cadena que le regala Blaine a Kurt quizás la vayan olvidando con el pasar del fic pero va a cumplir una función importante. Y los celos de Blaine volverán a aparecer... creo que ya les dije mucho..._

_Bueno los dejo, nos estamos leyendo si no es el sábado 1º, el viernes 31. Veré como estaré con las vacaciones._

_Antes que me olvide, no se rian, la canción de hoy es Navidad, claramente de Miranda! La van a poder encontrar en mi Tumblr (bio) en la sección Fanfics- Una verdadera Pasión (Hace mucho que no ponía eso)_

_Les mando un beso y abrazo a todos, en especial a ColferHearts que me alegra mi semana (te quiero V :D) y a mi nuevo seguidor (volvimos a los 7!) (espero haber escrito bien tu nombre, sino lo siento!) _

_Nos leemos pronto! :D_


	28. Chapter 28

_Buenas Noches/días/tardes a todos. Antes que nada pido mil disculpas por no actualizar el día viernes o sábado según les había dicho. Como les había comentado, la semana pasada fueron mis vacaciones y me fui de viaje. A pesar de haberme llevado mi súper computadora conmigo (es súper porque es gigante) el WiFi funcionaba muy mal y probablemente no me cargara la historia. Además de eso, el día viernes se me pasó por completo que tenía que actualizar (cuando me quise dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde). El sábado entre que fui a hacer actividades con mi mejor amiga por el complejo, cenamos tarde, amar la valija, ordenar todas las cosas para la vuelta y que me vaya a bañar se me volvió a hacer tarde. Les cuento que ese día a la noche hubo tormenta eléctrica en Punta del Este (Uruguay) y se iba a complicar subir el capítulo. Ayer entre llegar a casa, desarmar un poco la valija, el cansancio del viaje (aunque no fueron 5 horas en auto y 1 en barco, no había tenido una buena noche) quedé muerta. Por último a pesar de tener que ir a la tarde a la facultad (sí, ya empecé otra vez) recién ahora puedo meterme a actualizar (estuve revisando el capítulo) Así que mil perdones por este atraso. _

_Hoy les traigo el capítulo 28, uno muy lindo la verdad. No me acuerdo cuando lo escribí... Hoy tenemos canción! :D Así que lean y disfruten_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 28**

El año nuevo llegó y junto con él muchas sorpresas. Todo empezó la noche de Navidad cuando en la casa de los Hummel estaban repartiendo los regalos que habían quedado debajo del árbol. Alguien de la familia le había obsequiado a Kurt algunas cosas para el bebé. Rachel quien se encontraba allí le preguntó a qué se debía. Finn le tuvo que explicar todo pero la joven en vez de felicitar a su cuñado por la noticia, le dio con coscorrón a su novio y dramatizó todo el asunto. Tal como se imaginaba Kurt que sucedería cuando la chica se enterara.

Retomaron las clases en la academia. Chandler se había encargado de empezar a correr el rumor del embarazo de Kurt por toda la escuela. Calvin cumplió su promesa de mostrarle al director las pruebas de la amenaza del rubio hacia su amigo. Esto generó la expulsión del chico de Dalton. Según habían escuchado, Chandler y su familia debieron mudarse de Estado ya que ninguna institución lo aceptaba debido a sus antecedentes. Cumpliendo su palabra con Burt, Wrangler, ante el previo acuerdo de Blaine y Kurt, confirmó el rumor del embarazo del adolescente e informó que si se generaba algún tipo de acoso, broma de mal gusto o alguna situación que afectara a la pareja; "Se generará la expulsión inmediata del alumno. Y joderán la vida de sus padres porque no permitiré que los acepten en ninguna escuela de Ohio. Tienen claramente el ejemplo del señor Kiehl. Aprendan a aceptar al prójimo tal como es y métanse en sus propias vidas, señores. Ahora pueden volver a clase". Esas fueron sus palabras exactas. El comunicado iba tanto para alumnos como para profesores.

Ante esta nueva novedad en Dalton, Kurt se sentía raro al caminar por los pasillos del colegio. Sabía que los alumnos hablaban a sus espaldas pero por la amenaza del director preferían no decir nada. Algunos simplemente lo ignoraban y hacían sus vidas normales. Otros se quisieron acercar a Kurt para averiguar más sobre el asunto. Él les dijo a todos los que lo trataban diferente que no lo hagan, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Este consejo fue dirigido también para sus profesores, lo único que debían entender que el joven tenía necesidades como ir al baño a orinar cada diez minutos, nauseas cada tanto pero ya no tenía tantas como antes, cansancio así que si se dormía en clase no era porque estaba aburrido y lo debían dejar comer. Eran unas pequeñas excepciones que debían hacer.

* * *

A mediados de Enero la academia se encontraba revolucionada. Ese fin de semana sería la muestra anual de invierno, aquella por la que se había formado la banda. Todos los alumnos se encontraban haciendo proyectos y trabajando para los proyectos que iban a exponer. Los que más convulsionados estaban eran los Warblers. Ellos terminaban sus clases, comían algo y se dirigían a ensayar. La presentación del sábado era la mayor de todas ya que los padres de los alumnos y sus padres los verían por primera vez cantando en vivo. Además sería una exposición abierta al público por lo que irían otras personas. Los cinco estaban nerviosos y esto se alteró aún más cuando Brandon les cayó con la noticia que era hora de estrenar el vídeo que habían filmado en L.A el mes pasado. La disquera quería que se presentaran esa semana pero con las idas y vueltas de los preparativos le rogaron que los convenciera de hacerlo la próxima. Al principio Keegan se negaba a hacerlo hasta que Ella, su novia oficial, le hizo cambiar de opinión. Pasaron la fecha para el lunes siguiente a la exposición.

Kurt sabía que tenía que calmarse un poco. Si Lena o el doctor Lynch lo verían en ese momento lo matarían. No había parado de hacer cosas esa semana. En el horario escolar tenía la presión de terminar los trabajos para la feria. No estaba comiendo como correspondía. Si no fuera por la ayuda de sus amigos, novio y familia se olvidaría de tomar las vitaminas y complementos que le habían recetado. Se encontraba de dieciocho semanas. Era consciente que debía cuidarse más pero esa semana no podía. En el horario extra escolar ensayaba con la banda por lo menos dos horas. Eran dos canciones pero cada una tenía una coreografía, no tan arriesgada para Kurt, además de que debía controlar su respiración mientras lo hacía. Eran muchas escaleras que tenía que subir y bajar en tres minutos. Se agitaba muy rápido y el ensayo era interrumpido a cada rato. Temía que el sábado todo se arruinara por su culpa.

Calvin y Vanessa eran los encargados de la coreografía. Al ser todos inexperimentados decidieron acudir a la ayuda de la chica para la parte del baile de la canción. Luego de una deliberada conversación con el director la joven fue autorizada a ingresar al instituto para ayudar a los chicos con el número musical.

Era una academia de puros hombres, el sexo femenino era extraño de verse por los pasillos de Dalton por eso cada vez que Vanessa hacía su aparición por la escuela era punto de todas las miradas de los alumnos del lugar. Calvin se volvía loco cada vez que la chica iba en su uniforme de porrista. Tanto como estaba agradecido de la existencia de las faldas, las odiaba en ese momento. Era su novia a quien estaban mirando, no un pedazo de carne fresca a punto de ser cocinada. No podía evitar colocarle su blazer cada vez que arribaba a la academia. Se sentía más seguro cuando llegaba al auditorio. Allí se encontraba la banda con la cual sabía perfectamente que cuatro de los cinco integrantes eran gay y el único heterosexual tenía novia. Vanessa se reía de las reacciones de él.

Era el viernes previo a la exposición. Estaban en los últimos ensayos. Ya habían practicado miles de veces las canciones y los bailes. Vanessa trató de hacer lo mejor posible para evitar que Kurt no se descomponga.

-¡Muy bien muchachos terminamos!- gritó la joven desde su posición- Quedó perfecto.

Kurt se sentó en el borde del escenario dejando sus piernas colgando en el aire y se recostó en su espalda. Respiraba profundamente mientras se acariciaba su vientre. Se había relajado bastante cuando sintió un golpe. Repentinamente abrió los ojos y se sentó. Todos notaron la acción y corrieron hacia él.

-¿Kurt te encuentras bien?- preguntó Vanessa- ¿No te exprimí demasiado hoy, no?

-¿Por qué te sentaste tan rápido amor?- Blaine tenía cara de preocupación

-Chicos no pasó nada grave. Estaba descansando, tocándome la barriga y sentí un golpe. Fue algo muy rápido. Lamento que no lo hayas podido sentir Blaine.

-Alguien se está queriendo hacer notar- dijo el moreno

-¿Cuándo tienen turno con la obstetra?- apareció Wes desde el fondo con una botella de agua en su mano

-La semana que entra. Quizás ya podremos saber el sexo del bebé- contestó Kurt mientras miraba con una sonrisa en la cara, su vientre

-¿Y? ¿Qué prefieren?- Ahora el que se asomaba era Nick. Traía una toalla colgada en su hombro

-No sabemos. A mí me encantaría un varón aunque también sería lindo tener una niña. Kurt piensa lo mismo. Ambos como que queremos un hombrecito. A mi hermano se le metió en la cabeza de que va a ser niña. Está convencido.

-Lo sabremos la semana que entra Blaine. Deja a Cooper en paz. Había leído en una página de internet de embarazos que más o menos en la dieciocho ya empiezan a dar señales de movimiento pero no me esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Me alegra saber que no hice que te descompusieras ni nada de eso. El ensayo ya acabó. ¿Qué dicen de ir a tomar algo en Lima Bean?- sugirió Vanessa- Calvin está dispuesto a pagar las bebidas

-¡¿Qué?! Vanessa no te abuses

-Si Wes siguiera trabajando allí esto no pasaría. Te odié tanto por renunciar- dijo dramáticamente Nick. Wes sólo rodó los ojos ante el comentario de su amigo.

* * *

Llegó el sábado. Los chicos pudieron recorrer media hora la feria ya que se tenían que preparar para el número. Primero hicieron una prueba de sonido junto con la de luces. Una hora más tarde estaban los cinco en los camerinos del auditorio a punto de un ataque de nervios. Ya se habían presentado anteriormente en otros lugares pero esta era la presentación oficial de la banda. Sus padres estarían allí junto con otras personas desconocidas para ellos.

-Me siento como en la primera presentación pero con un poco más de peso. Blaine voy a morir de nerviosismo. Ya me tomé un té para calmarme pero no puedo. ¿Y si me olvido la letra? ¿O la coreografía? Vanessa y Calvin van a matarme si eso pasa. O peor aún, me desmayo- había profundizado demasiado sus pensamientos que no escuchaba que su novio lo estaba llamando

-¡Kurt!- luego del grito pudo obtener la atención de él- Lo hemos hecho varias veces ya. Sí, es diferente a la primera vez porque ahora tú estás embarazado y yo estoy contigo. Cálmate porque todo saldrá bien.

-Chicos acérquense- ordenó Wrangler- Han hecho un muy buen trabajo. Es por esto que ustedes se encuentran aquí y ahora. Esto será perfecto. Ahora subiré y los anunciaré. Ustedes colóquense en sus posiciones. Cuando se abra el telón la magia comenzará. Éxitos chicos

El director abandonó el recinto. Los cinco formaron un círculo.

-Como dijo el papanatas de Wrangler. Es por esto que la banda se formó- dijo Sebastian- así que pongamos lo mejor de nosotros y demostremos que por algo nos eligieron.

Se escuchó que el director estaba hablando con el público. Los cinco colocaron sus manos en el centro del círculo y gritaron a la cuenta de tres "Warblers". Cada uno se acomodó en su lugar. Blaine le susurró un "Te amo" a Kurt mientras que él se lo devolvió. Esperaron a que se corriera el telón. Sebastian empezó a tocar, seguido de Wes y Nick. Kurt salió por la izquierda y Blaine por la derecha, cada uno cantando "Uh" hasta llegar al centro

-**_Tan grande es el miedo_**\- comenzó Blaine

-**_Que yo siento cuando te vas_**\- siguió Kurt mientras se movían hacia sus respectivos lados pero en el fondo del escenario

-**_Temo que no vuelvas m_****_á_****_s_**\- cantó el moreno

-**_Pero siempre regresas_**\- terminó su novio mientras subía las escaleras del lado izquierdo

-**_Muchas dudas que no me dejan en paz. Adoro estar junto a ti_**

-**_Pero a veces me cansas_**\- Kurt ya se encontraba en la parte de arriba. Se movía de una punta a otra.

-**_Brotan mil preguntas_**

-**_Con respecto a nosotros dos_**

**_-Odio hacer balance- _**ahora era Blaine quien subía en su lado

**_-De si estamos mejor o no._**

**_-Cada cosa nueva_**

**_-No es nueva y ya se prob_****_ó_**

**_-Todo se volvi_****_ó_****_ lineal_**

**_-Y as_****_í_****_ no lo quiero yo_**

**_-Eso siento y no s_****_é_****_ si dec_****_í_****_rtelo_**\- llegó hacia arriba

**_-Conozco lo mal, conozco lo vil, conozco lo horrible que te hice sentir_**\- Ambos cantaban y bajaban al ritmo de la música- **_Me apena que est_****_é_****_ saliendo al rev_****_é_****_s pero sin embargo me quedo_**\- en planta baja nuevamente caminaron hasta encontrarse- **_podr_****_í_****_as decir con toda raz_****_ó_****_n que fue demasiado el tiempo que yo tard_****_é_****_ para hablarte que te traicion_****_é_****_._**

Kurt se dirigió donde Sebastian a la vez que Blaine lo hizo hacia Wes y Nick pero luego se dieron media vuelta y se enfrentaron.

**_-Quiero que me mires y que me digas la verdad. Hace cu_****_á_****_nto tiempo ya que lo hacemos todo igual. En un punto yo siento que te enga_****_ñé_****_ pero creo coraz_****_ó_****_n que no me arrepentir_****_é_**\- siguieron los dos

-**_Para eso hubiera sido mejor ser un poco prudente con nuestro amor_**\- cantó Blaine

-**_Conozco lo mal, conozco lo vil, conozco lo horrible que te hice sentir_**\- ahora subieron las escaleras- **_me apena que est_****_é_****_ saliendo al rev_****_é_****_s pero sin embargo me quedo_**\- Blaine se mantuvo allí mientras que Kurt terminó los escalones que le faltaban- **_podr_****_í_****_as decir con toda raz_****_ó_****_n que fue demasiado el tiempo que yo tard_****_é_****_ para hablarte_**

-**_Que te traicion_****_é_****_, que obr_****_é_****_ sin pensar, que eras vulnerable tal vez por dem_****_á_****_s. Imb_****_é_****_cil de m_****_í_****_ que no percib_****_í_****_ que estaba metido adentro de ti_**\- Era el turno del moreno

-**_Te juro por Dios que nunca busqu_****_é_****_ haber provocado el mal que te caus_****_é_****_. Ahora cambi_****_é_****_, ahora ya s_****_é_****_ y todo termin_****_ó_**\- dramatizaba Kurt desde su posición arriba

Blaine subió cruzándose con su novio y llegó al lado izquierdo mientras que el otro lo hacía al derecho.

-**_Conozco lo mal, conozco lo vil, conozco lo horrible que te hice sentir- _**ambos bajaban por el lado contrario al que le correspondía- **_me apena que est_****_é_****_ saliendo al rev_****_é_****_s pero sin embargo me quedo_**\- otra vez era el turno del moreno de quedarse en el lugar. Empezó a ascender mientras que el castaño bajaba- **_podr_****_í_****_as decir con toda raz_****_ó_****_n que fue demasiado el tiempo que yo tard_****_é_****_ para hablarte que te traicion_****_é_****_-_** Kurt corrió hacia Sebastian colocándose a su lado. Blaine desde lo alto caminó hacia el centro- **_que te traicion_****_é_****_-_** bailaron en sus posiciones al ritmo de la música y cantaron una última vez- **_que te traicion_****_é_**

Las luces los iluminaron a ambos cuando una avalancha de aplausos comenzó a sonar en el auditorio. Los cinco sonrieron hacia la respuesta de los presentes en la sala. Luego de tomar algo de agua para hidratarse y calmar un poco la agitación de lo que fue la primera canción siguieron con el otro número. Al igual que el anterior tuvo la misma repercusión. Al finalizar su actuación los cinco se pararon en el escenario, se presentaron y saludaron al público agradeciéndoles la buena energía que habían tenido durante las canciones.

Descansaron por una media hora siendo felicitados por sus amigos y familias. Todos habían disfrutado de la actuación de los chicos. Burt estaba orgulloso de su hijo. Borró todo pensamiento negativo hacia el ámbito musical cuando vio a su hijo bailar y cantar en el escenario. Verlo que era feliz haciendo lo que amaba lo ponía contento a él también. Lo abrazó y consintió todo lo que podía. No creía que hubiese sido tan ciego ante el talento de su pequeño. Los padres de Blaine también estaban felices de su hijo y yerno. Era increíble lo que ambos hacían en el escenario. Hasta allí se notaba la química que había entre ellos. Y atrás no quedaban Sebastian, Wesley y Nicholas. Sin su sincronización no se formaría la música de las canciones. Los cinco chicos formaban algo inigualable.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba en el stand de historia, al ser el mejor alumno de la clase el profesor le pidió que se hiciera cargo unos momentos. Sólo tenía que explicarles a los visitantes lo que habían estudiado durante todo ese período de clases y que luego ellos recorrieran a su gusto la habitación. Como había una sola persona en el lugar y el chico ya había cumplido con su deber, se había sentado un rato a descansar. Todo rastro de energía se había ido junto con la presentación. Se había quedado dormido por unos minutos cuando escuchó una voz a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con un hombre parado en frente de él con una sonrisa en la cara. Le veía un rastro familiar.

-Dios, lo siento. Me he quedado dormido. Si el profesor me ve, me mata- se acomodó Kurt en su asiento.

-No te preocupes, está bien. ¿Tú eres Kurt Hummel?

-Sí- dijo confuso

-Te vi hace un rato en tu actuación. Cantas muy bien y tu compañero también. Son brillantes los cinco. Los felicito

-Muchas gracias- se sonrojó ante el cumplido. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo alagaran. El salón quedó con ellos dos solos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- el hombre observó el estómago de Kurt

-Me falta unos minutos más y termina mi turno- respondió bostezando

-No me refería a eso- el castaño lo miró extrañado y luego comprendió lo que quería decir

-Mmm, sí claro. Dieciocho semanas- contestó mientras sonreía y se acariciaba el estómago

-¿Sabes qué será?

-Aún no pero la próxima semana lo sabremos- Kurt se sentía extrañado que alguien le preguntase sobre su embarazo. No era muy común

-Creo yo que es una de las cosas más lindas enterarse el sexo del bebé. Los nervios son enormes, mucho más que los de la primera ecografía.

Kurt iba a preguntarle sobre el asunto para calmar su intriga pero un niño de unos ocho años entró en la habitación junto con otro hombre. El menor tenía un gran parecido a ambos. Fue allí que se dio cuenta de todo. Estaba en presencia del otro caso de embarazo masculino.

-¡Papi aquí estás!- corrió feliz el niño

-Estaba hablando con Kurt. Saluda Marcus- lo tomó en sus brazos

-Hola Kurt- movió tímidamente su mano

-Creo que nos vamos por ahora. Mira, si quieres te puedo dejar mi tarjeta y llamarme cuando quieras para charlar. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de quién soy. Si tienes alguna pregunta no dudes en llamarme- le entregó el papel- ¿Qué dices si vamos a buscar a tu tío Maurice?

-Me pareció ver a tu hermano en la cafetería- habló el otro hombre mientras le tomaba la mano- Un gusto conocerte Kurt

-Lo mismo digo- respondió demasiado en shock el castaño. Cuando la pareja se fue leyó la tarjeta "Henry Wrangler".

-Listo para irnos cariño- apareció Blaine por la puerta

-Claro. Estoy muy cansado. Me duelen las piernas. Hazme acordar que le diga a Vanessa que la próxima coreografía no sea tan pesada. Por lo menos no para mí- guardó unos minutos silencio- ¿Tú sabías que el director tiene un hermano?

-No- ambos dejaron el salón tomados de la mano.

* * *

El domingo descansaron de la locura que había sido toda esa semana. Se mimaron durmiendo hasta muy tarde, pasando el mediodía. Fue el primer día de relax luego de varios agotadores. Pero su momento de alivio terminó cuando se despertaron el lunes. Vendría un día muy especial para los cinco ya que se presentarían por primera vez en la televisión y para nada más y menos que el estreno de su primer video. Aunque todavía faltaba para ese gran momento. Antes que nada deberían leer la crítica de su presentación en el diario escolar y en el local. Ambos periódicos estarían esperándolos al llegar a Dalton.

Se juntaron en el estacionamiento de la academia para entrar juntos y dirigirse a la oficina de Wrangler directamente. Preferían leer las críticas en privado, por lo menos con el director. Cuando entraron al recinto se llevaron la sorpresa de que Brandon se encontraba allí. No sólo había llevado a su novia a su trabajo sino que también quería acompañar a los jóvenes en ese momento. Las caras de susto y entusiasmo de los Warblers eran notorias. El director le entregó a Wesley una copia del suplemento escolar para que lo leyera.

-"Invierno Musicalizado"- comenzó leyendo el título- "Este fin de semana pudimos disfrutar de una nueva edición de la muestra anual de invierno en nuestra queridísima Dalton Academy. Como siempre los trabajos que realizamos nosotros los alumnos fueron expuestos para que tanto nuestros padres como aquellos que son ajenos a nuestra escuela pudieran ver y concientizarse acerca de lo trabajado en el año escolar. Este año se pudieron apreciar varias áreas escolares, empezando desde historia hasta llegar a las artes. Hablando de artes, cabe destacar la presentación del grupo pop del momento en Westerville: The Warblers. Ya varios estudiantes tuvimos la oportunidad de verlos actuar en vivo un par de veces pero esta era su presentación oficial como grupo. Una vez más esos cinco chicos nos demostraron sus cualidades musicales. Según varias personas entrevistadas que los veían por primera vez salieron bastante conformes con su actuación. Por lo tanto podemos concluir que esta banda formada por los alumnos de nuestra institución ha brillado otra vez, como era de esperarse. Le deseamos éxitos en esta carrera que comienza"- terminó

-Dice poco pero a la vez demasiado- comentó Nick

-A pesar de que cada crítica es importante en este ambiente, ésta fue escrita por un alumno. Veamos la que sí importa que es la del diario local- habló Blaine

-"Una verdadera pasión" por Harold Lowlevel- comenzó ahora Sebastian- "Este sábado tuve la oportunidad de volver a mi vieja escuela para recorrer sus pasillos y recordar viejos momentos vividos. Dalton Academy abrió sus puertas una vez más en su muestra anual de invierno, aquella en la cual podemos apreciar los trabajos que realizan los alumnos a través del período escolar. Como siempre, se demostró una excelente calidad académica. Los alumnos se esfuerzan para lograr extraordinarias calificaciones, y yo soy testigo de eso. Pero no vamos a escribir de esta maravillosa escuela y su forma de enseñanza. Esta vez vamos a hablar de la música. Como varios sabrán, hace un par de meses se empezó a dar a conocer una banda formada allí, The Warblers. Este grupo se encuentra integrado por cinco jóvenes. Dos de ellos seniors, dos Juniors y uno de segundo. Esta fue su primera presentación oficial. Según pudimos averiguar ya habían tenido presentaciones en Dalton y otras academias pero nunca una tan importante como la del sábado. Varias personas conocerían su música. La presentación comenzó con todo oscuro hasta que se escucharon las primeras notas logradas por Sebastian Smythe, Wesley Montgomery y Nicholas Duval, encargados del teclado/programación, guitarra y bajo respectivamente. De pronto pudimos apreciar las voces de sus dos vocalistas, Blaine Anderson y Kurt Hummel. La canción compuesta por Anderson inundó el espacio con gritos de varias personas que podríamos llamar seguidoras del grupo. Fueron tres minutos en los que todos bailaron y disfrutaron y no me estoy refiriendo únicamente al público, sino que también a los propios integrantes. La pasión que sienten al hacer música se les nota a kilómetros de distancia. No sólo vamos a hablar de las dos canciones que fueron presentadas esa noche, también cabe destacar la teatralidad sobre el escenario al momento de cantar. La actuación y drama aportado por sus vocalistas transmitían un mejor entendimiento sobre las letras de las canciones. Además, se puede apreciar la química que hay entre Kurt y Blaine. Por algo son pareja en la vida real. Supongo que varios estarán felices al leer esto. Atrás no se quedó la mezcla de sonidos otorgada por Sebastian y los solos de Nicholas y Wes en sus instrumentos. Lo que este reportero puede decir sobre esta espectacular banda es que tienen un buen futuro por delante. Sabemos que pronto lanzarán su primer disco y que en el día de la fecha se estrenará su primer video (no olviden de ver "Nueva Música de los Lunes" por Music Life hoy a las cinco). Para finalizar, sólo me queda decir que estos cinco jóvenes tienen una verdadera pasión por lo que hacen. Esperamos escuchar pronto de este grupo en asenso"- finalizó con una sonrisa en la cara

-Esto es increíble. No puedo creer lo que acabo de escuchar- decía Kurt quien se encontraba de color escarlata debido a la emoción que habían generado aquello

-Creo que es más de lo que habíamos pensado. Me ha dejado sin palabras- siguió Blaine

-Vieron chicos. Si lo sueñan, lo pueden lograr. Me alegra de que todo haya salido a la perfección- habló Brandon- los veré al finalizar la jornada para irnos hacia el canal. Que tengan un buen día.

-Los dejo para que puedan hablar pero no se tarden porque tienen que ir a clases- se levantó Wrangler de su asiento y acompañó al productor hacia la salida.

-Si este día sale aún más perfecto, este fin de semana celebraremos en mi casa- Wes dijo

-Yo nunca me imaginé que con dieciséis años iba a tener semejante reconocimiento. Esto es mucho- se rió Nick

-Y este es sólo el comienzo mis amigos- agregó Sebastian

-¿Warblers?- Blaine colocó su mano en el centro

-¡Warblers!- gritaron todos juntos mientras alzaban sus manos y se abrazaban

Kurt se tocó el vientre luego de que eso ocurriera. Los cuatro se le quedaron mirando preocupados pero él solo sonrió.

-Acaba de patear. También se emocionó

* * *

_Los Warblers por fin tuvieron su presentación oficial! La verdad que me agrada la idea que tanto Thad y Calvin como sus novias colaboren con el grupo. Están formando una linda "Familia" entre todos. _

_En el capítulo que estoy escribiendo (sigo en el 34 todavía, no pude avanzar tanto como yo quería la semana pasada) planeo que aparezca de nuevo Henry. Así que me tengo que inspirar, me iba a poner a escribir ahora pero estoy demasiado cansada (y eso que me desperté a las 10 y no a las 5 30 como siempre)_

_En el próximo capítulo si mal no me equivoco sabremos el sexo del bebé! Estaría bueno que me digan qué piensan que será! (Alegrenme mi primera semana de clases) _

_Muy bien señores, la canción del día de la fecha es __**Traición**__ de mi querida banda que amo con mi corazón __**Miranda!**__ Pero es la versión en vivo. Como saben subo la música a mi tumblr ( .com) en la sección Fanfics- Una Verdadera Pasión. Tengo pensado que cuando finalice la historia o quizás a medida que vaya subiendo los capítulos, haga la lista con las canciones en Spotify. Por ahí para la próxima actualización lo tengo ya hecho y les paso el link. _

_Les quiero agradecer a los que siguen esta historia desde el principio, a los que se unieron hace poco, en general a todos. Como siempre agradecerte ColferHearts por alegrarme mis semanas aunque te tardes días en responder. También agradecer a TracyAnderHummel3 (creo que no te había agradecido) por agregar esta historia a sus favoritos. La verdad que me alegra ver que siguen esta historia. Me entusiasma pensar que algo salido de mi mente entretiene a varias personas con las que compartimos esta locura de amar a Kurt y a Blaine, así como a Klaine o Glee (el cual extraño horrores). _

_Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora. Si el sábado no me junto con mis amigas (habíamos acordado vernos este sábado hay que ver si sigue de pie eso), estaré actualizando ese día, sino será el viernes o como mucho el domingo. No quiero que me pase como este fin de semana pero sepan entender que en vacaciones pierdo la noción del tiempo._

_Besos y abrazos a todos, que tengan una hermosa semana._

_Con amor, Katu! _


	29. Chapter 29

_Hello guys! Cómo andan? Espero que hayan tenido una muy buena semana. Por mi parte, he comenzado mi segundo cuatrimestre. Se ve bastante estresante la cosa, así que si no me ven por un rato, ya saben las causas. Les cuento que por fin, luego de mucho estrés, angustia y esfuerzo he alcanzado mi materia número 30. Así que puedo hacer sin problemas mi tesis! (la cual nos estamos volviendo locas buscando un tema) Prácticamente para todas las materias tengo que hacer grupo ._. _

_El capítulo de hoy tiene canción, algo lenta y emocional pero está bien. Los chicos hoy presentan su video! :D También tiene drama... así que espero que lo disfruten y no me maten_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 29**

Esa tarde luego de clases Brandon se encargó de pasarlos a buscar por la escuela para llevarlos hacia el canal. "Nueva Música de los Lunes" se había movilizado desde Miami hacia Ohio exclusivamente para hacer la entrevista a los chicos.

Llegaron alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde al canal local. Allí se encontraba la conductora del programa. Melody Hampton era conocida en el mundo de la música y del espectáculo por haber realizado entrevistas a grandes artistas. Los cinco estaban ansiosos por conocerla. La mujer se encontraba en sus cuarenta años, alta, morena y con ojos marrones pero electrizantes. Se notaba que había sido modelo en su pasado.

El estudio era pequeño, todo lo contrario a lo que se imaginaban. Keegan les advirtió que no se esperaran algo gigante ya que se trataba de un canal local. En un futuro quizás conocerían estudios más grandes.

Se dividieron en dos camarines. En uno se encontraban Sebastian, Nick y Blaine y en otro Kurt con Wes. El mejor amigo de Kurt y su novio preferían estar con él por si llegaba a necesitar algo o se empezaba a sentir mal pero Wes los tranquilizó diciéndoles que les avisaría si Kurt los necesitaba.

Salieron y caminaron devuelta hacia el estudio. Allí se encontraba Melody esperándolos para su entrevista. La mujer se acercó hacia ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. Los cinco se asombraron de su belleza. Aunque cuatro de los cinco eran gays todos concordaban que era hermosa.

-¡Hey Warblers! Un gusto conocerlos. Soy Melody Hampton- se presentó ante ellos

-Hola – contestaron todos

\- Me encantaría empezarlos a entrevistar y hacerles todas las preguntas que tengo para ustedes pero la verdad que lo vamos a dejar para la cámara. ¿Qué me dicen de ir a sentarnos?

Asintieron con sus cabezas y se acomodaron en unos sofás que les habían preparado. El lugar estaba ambientado como su estudio habitual pero con pequeñas modificaciones.

Se ubicaron como en los camarines. Tres en un sillón y los otros dos en el de junto. Melody estaba al lado de Wes en el de dos.

Vieron como a lo lejos se encontraba Brandon dándoles instrucciones y recordándoles que no hablen de más ni que se olviden de sonreír. Una banda feliz atrae a las personas. Además debían ser completamente naturales, nada de exageraciones.

Unos números empezaron a retroceder hasta llegar a cero y alguien gritó "Al Aire". Se escuchó la música de presentación del programa y pudieron ver el reflejo de la conductora en una de las pantallas que se encontraban frente a ellos.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Nos encontramos en otra edición de "Nueva Música de los Lunes" con Melody Hampton. Como habrán notado no estamos en nuestro estudio de siempre y eso se debe a que tampoco nos encontramos en Miami sino en Westerville, un pueblo ubicado en Ohio. Todo el equipo vino a pasear por aquí debido a que hoy presentaremos una banda en asenso. Con ustedes "The Warblers"

La cámara se dirigió hacia los cinco jóvenes mientras aplaudían. Kurt, Sebastian y Nick al ser los más pálidos del grupo pronto se encontraban de color escarlata.

-Muy bien chicos, quiero que tomen el micrófono y se presenten al público. Digan sus nombres y edades. Esto se parece al primer día de escuela

Todos se rieron. Empezaron por Sebastian, seguido de Blaine, Nick, Kurt y por último Wes.

-Empecemos con la entrevista. Comencemos con lo básico. Cuéntenme a mí y al público cómo comenzó el grupo y algo de él.

-Bueno, básicamente, todos los años nuestra escuela Dalton Academy realiza una muestra de invierno- Sebastian fue quien tomó la palabra- y decidieron formar una banda para presentar allí. Hubo audiciones en las primeras semanas de clases. Yo me presenté con Kurt haciendo una canción que casualmente era de Blaine. Y ellos tres audicionaron con otra canción original de él.

-¡Qué coincidencia que las audiciones hayan sido con tus canciones! ¿Qué es lo que te inspira a creerlas?

-Primordialmente me baso en experiencias personales. Pero también puedo ver una película o serie, tomar un personaje y expresar sus emociones en una canción. También algún que otro delirio de medianoche- se rió

-Eso es interesante. Me he enterado de que han visitado Los Angeles. Cuenten cómo ha sido su experiencia allí.

\- Fue magnífico- siguió Wes- Pasábamos la mayor parte del día en el estudio de grabación. Solamente salíamos a comer el almuerzo. Pero nunca habíamos estado en una compañía discográfica. Además filmamos el video en varios lugares. Cuando estábamos ahí fue el cumpleaños de Nick y nos llevaron a Disneyland. Así que fue uno de los mejores días.

-Hablando del disco y del video. ¿Cómo se sienten al respecto?

-Es increíble todo lo que está sucediendo- prosiguió Kurt- Comenzamos la banda pensando que no iba durar mucho, ya sabes teníamos miedo de nunca llegar a ser nada y ahora nos encontramos en este programa popular contando sobre nuestro CD. Nuestro disco se encuentra casi terminado. Faltan un par de canciones. Todas ellas fueron escritas por Blaine pero nosotros lo ayudamos bastante. A Hollywood Records les ha gustado bastante el trabajo que hemos hecho. Creo que no pasará mucho tiempo para que vean la ciudad empapelada con el nombre de nuestro CD.

-Una última pregunta antes de hacer la presentación de su video. ¿Qué me podrían decir de The Warblers en general?

-Supongo que lo que más nos describe en estos momentos es que sólo somos cinco amigos normales que dedican su vida a algo extraordinario- respondió Nick- obviamente además de estudiar.

-Eso fue bastante profundo. Ahora iremos a comerciales y cuando regresemos presentaremos su video. En seguida volvemos.

El cartel "Al Aire" se apagó. Melody se quedó junto a ellos haciéndoles aquellas preguntas que no haría frente a millones de espectadores. Le intrigaba saber la relación de los chicos, como se llevaban entre ellos. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando notó que Kurt tenía sus manos apoyadas en su barriga. Lo observó antes de hablar.

-Así que esperas un bebé. Había oído sobre casos de embarazo masculino pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien con esa condición ¿Cómo lo llevas?

-He estado bastante mal al principio pero luego me puse mejor. Además mis amigos me cuidan mucho.

-Lo consentimos demasiado a Kurt- comentó Sebastian

-Me imagino que deben estar muy contentos por ser padres- la mujer miró al ojiverde

-Yo no soy el padre- contestó Seb mientras se reía

-Yo lo soy- Blaine trató de sonar tranquilo pero no le gustó que la conductora haya dicho eso.

-Dios, disculpa. Juro que lo recordaré para la próxima.

El productor indicó que estarían al aire en diez segundos. Todos se acomodaron en sus lugares y la cámara se encendió.

-Estamos de regreso en "Nueva Música de los Lunes". Nos encontramos con la nueva banda "The Warblers" procediente de Westerville, Ohio. Estuvimos charlando en el corte y ahora estamos a punto de estrenar su primer corte y video. ¿Están listos chicos?

Todos respondieron emocionados "Sí" y miraron hacia una de las pantallas. El video empezó a mostrarse.

_El sol se asomaba por la costa de L.A y su ciudad. Primero apareci__ó__ Sebastian caminando, luego Nick desde el observatorio, seguido de Wes por Hollywood Boulevard, Kurt con el paraguas abierto en la playa y por __ú__ltimo Blaine caminando hacia la punta del muelle. Se volvi__ó__ a repetir la secuencia de aparici__ó__n de los chicos pero haciendo diferentes cosas, como mirando hacia un lado Sebastian, Nick observando el cartel de Hollywood, Wes viendo vidrieras, Kurt el arena y Blaine el oc__é__ano._

**_"Busco m_****_á_****_s que decir. Algo bueno de m_****_í"_**_ la c__á__mara enfocaba al cantante pelinegro en el muelle. _**_"Algunas frases que conformen una historia"_**_ se cambi__ó__ de lugar, mostrando a un Nick perdido en la vista del observatorio. _**_"Que se grabe en tu memoria como te grabaste t_****_ú_****_, en m_****_í"_**_Sebastian recorr__í__a el Griffith Park _**_"Tu presencia, ya ves"_**_ La toma volvi__ó__ hacia el centro de la ciudad donde Wes levant__ó__ la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con Anne _**_"Condiciona mi actuar"_**_ Kurt se encontraba sentado sobre una piedra en la playa _**_"Acelerando mis latidos y mis pasos"_**_ El asi__á__tico comenz__ó__ a caminar cada vez m__á__s r__á__pido hasta echarse a correr, dejando a su novia con cara de desilusi__ó__n. _**_"Reprimiendo los abrazos que otras veces yo te di, a ti"_**_ Blaine se abrazaba mientras sus labios se mov__í__an con la letra de la canci__ó__n. _**_"Preferir_****_í_****_a ser un poco m_****_á_****_s, poco m_****_á_****_s duro para soportar tener que verte as_****_í_****_ como si nada"_**_ Cantaba Kurt mientras se levantaba de la piedra y empezaba a caminar. _**_"Despu_****_é_****_s de haberte dicho que"_**_ Se volvi__ó__ a enfocar a Blaine, _**_"Ya"_**_ ahora Kurt, _**_"Te"_**_ Sebastian, _**_"He"_**_ Wes, _**_"Olvidado"_**_ Nick. _**_"Que eres parte de un pasado"_**_ Sebastian se sent__ó__ contra un __á__rbol__**. **_**_"Al cual no quiero recurrir, nunca m_****_á_****_s"_**_ La c__á__mara hizo un enfoque profundo hacia el rostro de Kurt mientras cantaba. Se dirigi__ó__ la toma hacia el oc__é__ano y retom__ó__ al casta__ñ__o. _**_"S_****_é_****_ que no lo crees"_**_ comenz__ó__ a cantar__**. **_**_"O tal vez no has podido verlo"_**_ Nick llev__ó__ sus manos hacia los bolsillos y tom__ó__ su tel__é__fono. _**_"Pero tambi_****_é_****_n he sufrido mucho al dejarte"_**_ abri__ó__ el mensaje y lo ley__ó_**_"Me he sentido miserable"_**_ Sebastian arrancaba el pasto que se encontraba a su alrededor mientras su mirada parec__í__a perdida _**_"Pero s_****_é_****_ que fue mejor, as_****_í"_**_ Nick se apoy__ó__ sobre la pared y lentamente se desliz__ó__ hasta quedar sentado en suelo _**_"Nada tuvo que ver"_**_ La figura del ojiazul volvi__ó__ a escena _**_"El haber conocido a alguien"_**_ Rebole__ó__ el paraguas hacia un costado y la lluvia artificial comenz__ó__ a caer en su rostro__**. **_**_"Pero tu luz en m_****_í_****_ ya no se reflejaba"_**_ Wes lleg__ó__ hacia el Kodak Theatre agitado de correr _**_"Y en tus ojos no encontraba lo que a m_****_í_****_ me enamor_****_ó_****_ de ti"_**_ Blaine se sent__ó__ en un banco que se encontraba en el muelle, mirando hacia el paseo. _**_"Preferir_****_í_****_a ser un poco m_****_á_****_s"_**_ La lluvia mojaba la ropa de Kurt. _**_"Poco m_****_á_****_s duro para soportar"_**_ Nick se tom__ó__ la cabeza entre las manos__**. **_**_"Tener que verte as_****_í_****_ como si nada"_**_ Wesley se desplom__ó__ en el suelo. _**_"Depu_****_é_****_s de haberte dicho que" _**_Blaine cant__ó__ mientras sus ojos recorr__í__an sus pies. _**_"Ya"_**_ Kurt cant__ó__, _**_"Te"_**_ seguido de Sebastian, _**_"He"_**_ Nick, _**_"Olvidado"_**_ por __ú__ltimo el asi__á__tico mientras una l__á__grima se asomaba en su mejilla. _**_"Que eres parte de un pasado"_**_ Blaine se levant__ó__ de su asiento y se dirigi__ó__ nuevamente a la punta del muelle. _**_"Al cual no quiero recurrir"_**_ Sebastian tambi__é__n se levant__ó__ del suelo. _**_"Nunca m_****_á_****_s"_**_ Nick tir__ó__ su tel__é__fono por alg__ú__n sector de la terraza del observatorio__**. **_**_"Sin embargo te veo y me provocas"_**_ Anne alcanz__ó__ a su novio. _**_"Ganas de escaparme ahora contigo" _**_Se coloc__ó__ frente a __é__l. Encontr__á__ndose con sus ojos. _**_"Y estar juntos una vez m_****_á_****_s" _**_Le alcanz__ó__ la mano para que se parase _**_"Ll_****_é_****_vame esta noche como antes"_**_ Se miraron por unos segundos _**_"Olvid_****_é_****_monos por hoy de lo que ayer nos separ_****_ó"_**_ se abrazaron, demostr__á__ndose que se hab__í__an extra__ñ__ado. _**_"Puedes ver que lo que est_****_á_****_s pidiendo, es exacta a la cosa que yo quiero hacer"_**_ Nick visualiz__ó__ su tel__é__fono arrastr__á__ndose para tomarlo. _**_"Puede ser que este encuentro casual nos lleve a dormir juntos por _****_ú_****_ltima vez"_**_ Se levant__ó__, acomod__á__ndose su ropa__**. **_**_"El reloj se detiene cuando tus palabras me alcanzan"_**_ Kurt mir__ó__ al cielo, cerrando sus ojos, dejando que el agua recorra su cuerpo _**_"Y entonces mi pies se levantan"_**_ Blaine cantaba y mov__í__a su cuerpo seg__ú__n la letra _**_"No me cuido y me ilusionar_****_é_****_ otra vez"_**_ Sebastian se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos a trav__é__s del parque. El famoso grito de Kurt se empez__ó__ a escuchar. Wes y Anne se miraron por unos segundos a los ojos antes de sumergirse en su apasionado beso. Los __ú__ltimos segundos de la canci__ó__n mostr__ó__ a los chicos caminando, Blaine por el muelle, Sebastian por el Griffith Park, Nick tomando fotos del cartel de Hollywood, Kurt paseando bajo la lluvia hasta llegar debajo del muelle levantando la vista para encontrarse con la de Blaine, y Wes tomado de la mano con Anne luego de su beso._

El video terminó. La cámara volvió a encenderse para enfocar a los chicos. Todos tenían una sonrisa en la cara. Habían hecho un gran trabajo, no sólo en la edición sino también en la actuación.

-Es precioso el video. Expresa perfectamente lo que la letra quiere transmitir. Felicitaciones muchachos- Melody aplaudía mientras hablaba- La música, la letra, sus voces. Creo que se han ganado una admiradora más.

-Gracias- agradeció Kurt

-Para aquellos que no lo saben. The Warblers cuenta con un canal en Youtube.

-Así es. Allí tenemos subido las presentaciones que hicimos en las escuelas y los detrás de escena de la grabación del video y del disco. Disfruten y suscríbanse- afirmó Blaine

-¿Qué planes tienen para el futuro?

-Supongo que por ahora todos queremos finalizar la escuela y seguir con la banda- contestó Sebastian- Blaine y yo nos graduaremos este año, a Kurt y a Wes todavía le queda un año más y a Nick otros dos. Supongo que se pasarán rápido.

-Quizás en unos cuatro años ya hayamos lanzado un segundo disco, mudado a alguna otra parte y hayamos realizado varios recitales- Wes habló

-Sería estupendo que ocurriera todo eso. Les deseamos lo mejor para este camino que recién empieza chicos. Supongo que tengo junto a mí una de las mejores bandas que podremos tener. Los invito a que vuelvan pronto al programa

-Estaremos encantados de volver, no te preocupes- respondió Nick

-Esto ha sido todo por hoy. Nos vemos el próximo lunes en una nueva entrega de "Nueva Música de los Lunes.

Se escuchó la cortina del show sonar anunciando que finalizaba. La cámara se apagó. Los cinco se levantaron para saludar a la conductora. Brandon los abrazó y felicitó habían estado perfectos. Estaba más que seguro que dentro de muy poco su canción iba a estar sonando en las radios.

Regresaron hacia Dalton para recoger sus vehículos y volver a sus casas. En el estacionamiento se encontraron con Thad y Calvin quienes los estaban esperando para que les contaran cómo les había ido. Los primos se habían juntado en la sala común de la academia con un par de compañeros más para ver el programa.

Blaine acompañó a Kurt a su casa. Habían sido varios días de locura donde se habían olvidado completamente que estaban en una relación. Necesitaban tiempo juntos. Burt y Carole todavía se encontraban trabajando, así que eso dejaba un buen rato para que estuvieran solos. Blaine dejó que su novio se sentara en el sofá mientras que buscaba algo para que comieran y tomaran. Al rato volvió con una bandeja y se encontró con el castaño acariciando su estómago con los ojos cerrados. Últimamente se había acostumbrado a hacer eso, varias veces ya lo había observado hacerlo. Le parecía una de las cosas más tiernas que en su vida había visto. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita de café sin hacer ruido y tomó su celular para sacar una foto. Se acomodó a su lado, uniendo sus manos. Kurt abrió los ojos y lo miró. Sin decir nada le depositó un beso en su cabeza.

-Te Amo Blaine. Los amo

-Nosotros te amamos Kurt.

-Volveremos a ver a nuestro hijo en menos de dos días. ¿No te emociona que falte cada vez menos para que tengamos a este pequeñín con nosotros?

-No puedo negar que es emocionante pero tengo miedo

-Si tú tienes miedo, yo con qué me quedo. Soy yo quien tiene que parir o sufrir una cesárea. Mi cuerpo es el que va a quedar con kilos de más.

-Tu cuerpo va a seguir siendo perfecto Kurt. Tú eres perfecto

-No me entiendes- Blaine lo miró con cara de preocupación- Tengo miedo de que mi cuerpo cambie, ya no me veas como la primera vez, te canses de mí y me dejes. Tengo miedo que me dejes Blaine porque no volveré a ser el mismo- Kurt había comenzado a llorar

-No, nunca Kurt. Aunque hayas perdido tu figura, yo seguiré amándote como el primer día. Nunca podría dejarte. Eres el amor de mi vida. Quítate esos pensamientos de la cabeza- lo tomó del rostro y lo besó- Toma algo de leche caliente antes de que se enfríe

-Sabes que adoro la leche caliente- comieron unas galletas- ¿Qué te pareció la entrevista?

-Bien- contestó cortante y siguió comiendo

-¿Bien? Es nuestra primera aparición en la televisión y tú sólo dices "Bien". ¿Ocurrió algo?- Blaine se quedó callado. Fue cuando Kurt recordó lo que había sucedido en el corte- ¿Es porque Melody pensó que Seb era el padre de nuestro hijo?- siguió sin contestar y con la mirada hacia la chimenea- Ya te he dicho miles de veces que Sebastian es como un primo para mí.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero me saca de las casillas que la gente piense que son pareja. Yo soy tu novio, yo soy el padre del bebé.

-Blaine cálmate. No me hace bien que te pongas de esa manera. Tú eres mi novio, tú eres el padre de mi bebé, tú eres a la persona que más amo en el mundo. Deja ya de pensar que entre Sebastian y yo pasa algo. No te pongas como el resto.

-Contéstame una cosa. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido atraído por él?

-Sí pero pasó tiempo desde que eso ocurrió- Blaine sentía un nudo en la garganta- Pero tú eres a quien amo ahora.

-Creo que me iré a mi casa. Nos vemos luego

-No Blaine, por favor. No te vayas

A pesar de las súplicas por parte del castaño, Blaine decidió irse. Kurt se dirigió a su habitación. Como su vecino era indirectamente el causante de su pelea con su novio no quería llamarlo así que optó por su segunda opción. Habló con Calvin por un buen rato. El chico de lentes tenía ganas de buscar a su amigo y matarlo pero decidió llamar a su primo para que lo haga recapacitar.

Pasaron dos horas desde que Blaine se había ido. Kurt seguía tirado en su cama llorando. Su padre le había dicho que bajara a cenar pero él no quería. Sabía que no era correcto lo que hacía así que Burt le subió algo de la comida, la cual comió lentamente. Estaba leyendo su libro de literatura mientras escuchaba su lista de reproducción de canciones lentas cuando se abrió la puerta de su habitación. Parado en el marco de la puerta estaba su novio con los ojos rojos y cara de arrepentimiento.

-¿Puedo pasar?- el castaño asintió sin decir ninguna sola palabra y continuó su lectura pero Blaine arrancó el libro de sus manos- Lo siento- el castaño hizo un ademán a hablar pero lo calló- Siento haberme puesto de esa manera. Ver la conexión que hay entre ustedes dos me vuelve loco. Así como piensas que yo te puedo dejar, yo pienso que un día te darás cuenta de que siempre has estado enamorado de él y me abandonarás. Te amo tanto que no creo que podría soportarlo. No tienes la menor idea de cuánto te amo y de todo lo que haría por ti. Te lo dije mil veces y te lo volveré a repetir mil veces más. Eres el amor de mi vida Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y tener demasiados hijos. Con el que quiero envejecer y morir al lado. Te amo, te amo, te amo. ¿Crees que podrías perdonar a este tonto adolescente?

-No- a Blaine se le paró el corazón al oír esa palabra. Sus ojos se empezaron a aguar- No te cambiaría por nada del mundo Blaine. Tú eres y serás mi verdadero amor por los años que tenga de vida. Lo de Sebastian pasó hace tiempo ya. Te lo vuelvo a decir para que quede en tu tonta cabecita, Seb es como un primo para mí, no significa nada. Te amo Blaine Devon Anderson

Se fundieron en un beso apasionado de disculpas. Blaine colocó sus manos en el vientre de su novio mientras se besaban. Sintieron que algo retumbó en sus cuerpos y se separaron.

-¿Eso fue lo que creo que fue?

-Sí Blaine, ese fue nuestro hijo.

* * *

El miércoles había llegado al fin. Ese día las clases parecían pasarse muy lentamente para la pareja. Había llegado el momento de conocer el sexo de su hijo. En el almuerzo habían podido a penas comer. Calvin no sabía cómo hacer para que su mejor amigo probara bocado. Le embocaba el tenedor con la comida en la boca y eso hacía enojar al castaño por lo tanto terminaba comiendo por su cuenta. Thad tuvo que pegarle a Blaine para que dejara de mover su pierna en la hora de clase porque ya se estaba cansando. Le recomendó que se tomara un té para bajar los nervios.

Al llegar la hora se encontraban en la sala de espera. Era demasiado extraño estar rodeado de todas mujeres y él ser el único hombre allí. Blaine le masajeaba la mano para tranquilizarlo, aunque era una acción para ambos. Lena apareció desde la puerta del consultorio y los llamó.

-Hola chicos ¿Cómo han estado? Antes que nada, vi su video el día lunes. La canción es preciosa y sus voces son perfectas juntas. Creo que han conseguido otra admiradora más. Stef y yo nos hemos metido en su canal de Youtube y vimos todos los videos. Nos encantaron. Sólo quería decirles eso.

-Gracias- agradeció la pareja

-Ahora Kurt, acuéstate en la camilla y desabróchate la camisa. ¿Te has sentido bien?

-Sí, las nauseas por fin han cesado o eso creo yo. Me he sentido bastante bien a pesar del estrés que me ha causado la escuela. Pero tomé todas las vitaminas y los complementos.

-Me encanta haber escuchado eso. ¿Están preparados para volver a ver a su bebé?

-Sí- respondieron al mismo tiempo y con el mismo entusiasmo.

Lena colocó el gel sobre el estómago seguido del aparato. Kurt buscó la mano de Blaine y la apretó fuerte. El moreno pudo sentir los nervios de su novio. Su mano estaba transpirada y eso ocurría cuando se encontraba en tal situación. La imagen del bebé apareció en la pantalla.

-Tiene el tamaño que corresponde a la semana 19. Cuatro meses y medio Kurt. Casi cinco y mitad del embarazo. Lo estás llevando muy bien jovencito.

-Gracias

-Creo que se va a dejar ver bien. ¿Quieren saber el sexo?

-Claro. Lo estamos esperando hace mucho tiempo

-Entonces veamos- movió el aparato hasta encontrar lo que quería- Muy bien papis, ustedes tendrán, un poquito más para allá- mientras seguía observando los chicos se habían puesto impacientes - Aquí está. Oh es encantador. Tendrán una niña muchachos. Felicitaciones

-Una niña Blaine- dijo Kurt mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Una niña Kurt- se acercó para besarlo- Una niña- de pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo- Eso significa que mi hermano tenía razón. Me va a molestar por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

_Una niña! Quiénes se lo esperaban? Seguro que la gran mayoría jajaja. Espero que no me quieran matar por hacerlos pelear. Blaine tiene que tener en claro que Kurt no siente nada más que amor de primos por Seb. Creo que la gran mayoría que tenemos mejor amigo nos confunden con pareja, a mí me ha pasado._

_Bueno la canción es __**Casualidad**__ de __**Miranda! **__Supongo que no es la perfecta como para lanzarse como banda pero a mi me encanta. Les voy a dejar el link como siempre en mi Tumblr (bio o capitulo anterior) sección fanfics - Una Verdadera Pasión. Me olvidé completamente de hacer la lista de Spotify. (me acabo de acordar). _

_Me voy a poner a escribir y terminar el capítulo 34. Recién caí que vamos por el 29 y yo no tengo terminado el 34. Voy a rogar que Will Grayson, Will Grayson no me distraiga (lo empecé a leer y no lo puedo largar, otra de las razones por la cual no escribí ni una sola palabra esta semana)_

_Besos y abrazos a todos los que leen esta historia. Sepan que los quiero mucho a pesar que no los conozca. Que tengan una linda semana. Si mañana les toca votar (voto por primera vez para presidente O.O) haganlo con la cabeza._

_Saludos a todos, con amor Katu!_


	30. Chapter 30

_Hola grupo! *Se creía líder de un grupo de scouts* Cómo andan? Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana, la mía fue bastante larga e interminable. Ayer a las 11 45 a.m cuando la profesora dijo "hasta la próxima semana" me sentí tan feliz. Es un cuatrimestre duro, hay que hacer 6 materias y cursar todos los días._

_El capítulo de hoy es muy bonito, tiene chistes, canción, amor, pasión (demasiada). Sólo voy a decir que la canción de hoy la cantaba muy inocentemente a los once años sin entender bien su significado, luego crecí y mi cerebro se volvió perver. Ya sabrán por qué lo digo. Disfruten del capítulo._

* * *

**Capítulo 30**

Un par de semanas pasaron. "Casualidad" se había convertido en una de las canciones más pedidas en las estaciones de radio locales. Sus suscriptores en Youtube habían crecido notablemente, podrían llegar a decir que ya tenían seguidores de la banda. Había muy buenos comentarios sobre las canciones y los detrás de escena que los ponían felices. Aunque como siempre había alguien que buscaba destruirlos y hacerlos sentir mal pero ellos solamente ignoraban a esas personas y se quedaban con el cariño de la gente. La grabación del disco estaba casi terminada, sólo quedaban los arreglos y un par de detalles más. Cuando todo eso estuviera por finalizar harían la sesión de fotos para la portada y el folleto.

* * *

Faltaban un par de días para San Valentín y Blaine se estaba volviendo loco pensando cual podría ser el regalo perfecto para su novio. Era la primera vez que pasaba esta fiesta con alguien que en verdad importaba, Jeremiah no contaba. Decidió pedirles ayuda a sus amigos, a los que tenían pareja y a Sebastian ya que era el mejor amigo de su novio. Así que le encargó a Nick que se hiciera cargo de Kurt por una tarde mientras que planificaba las cosas con el resto en Lima Bean.

-Estoy en una encrucijada. No sé hacia dónde moverme. En serio estoy desesperado. ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes?

-Anne y yo iremos al cine y luego a cenar. Quiere ir a ver "50 Sombras de Grey". Eso me pasa por salir con alguien que se haya leído la saga entera en una semana- los cuatro lo miraron con cara de asombro

-Por lo menos sabemos que luego de la película alguien va a querer practicar contigo lo que aprendió del libro- Calvin dijo mientras el resto se reía y Wes no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-¿Podemos dejar mi vida privada para otro momento? Quien importa ahora es Blaine

-Igual dudo que Kurt quiera ir a ver esa película- comentó Blaine

-¿Es eso o tienes miedo que Kurt se enamore de Christian? O que quiera hacer las cosas que Christian le hace a Anastasia- siguió Calvin

-Calvin ya para con eso- Sebastian lo retó- Mejor dinos tus planes

-En mi caso iremos a la feria que vendrá ese fin de semana a la ciudad. Vanessa ama esas cosas. Así que nos entretendremos todo el día. Intentaré ganar algún peluche, aunque es ella la que siempre los gana. No entiendo cómo eso puede ser posible

-Yo siempre supe que Vanessa era más inteligente y capaz que tú, primo- se reía Thad

-Por qué no cierras la boca Thadeus

-Ahí vamos de nuevo- dijo Blaine- Chicos por favor, no otra vez. No hay día que se estén molestando. Ya paren

-Está bien- dijeron a la vez.

-Mira, Mary a veces prefiere estar en su casa mientras vemos películas y pasamos tiempo juntos. Es algo romántico, por así decirlo, quedarse en una casa, cocinar algo y acurrucarse.

-Sí, pero no es algo bueno cuando están tus padres alrededor. Se van a quedar para San Valentin. Siempre salen de viaje para esta fecha pero este año decidieron no hacerlo.

-¿Alguno ha escuchado alguna vez del "Baby Moon"?- preguntó Sebastian. Todos negaron con la cabeza- Se trata de "Una luna de miel antes que nazca el bebé". Los padres se van de viaje por unos días para relajarse y tener tiempo para ellos dos antes de la llegada del bebé.

-Nunca había oído eso. Suena interesante pero el único problema es a dónde ir. Además le tengo que pedir autorización a Burt.

-Tus tíos Blaine- habló Thad

-¿Qué con mis tíos?

-¿No tienen una cabaña gigante cerca de aquí?

-Sí- respondió dudoso

-Puedes decirles que te la presten por ese fin de semana.

-No lo sé

-Oh vamos Blaine, ¿No crees que sería perfecto pasar el primer San Valentín con Kurt en una cabaña para los dos solos, sin nadie a su alrededor?- insistió Sebastian.

-Sí- respondió seudo convencido. Luego recordó todas las veces que quiso estar a solas con su novio y alguien los interrumpía- Está bien. Creo que llamaré a mis tíos y les preguntaré. Gracias chicos

-De la única manera que nos recompenses es pagando por lo que hemos bebido- espetó Calvin- Concuerdo con Nick. Nunca tendrías que haber renunciado aquí Wesley- el asiático puso sus ojos en blanco

Al llegar a su casa les comentó sus planes a sus padres. No estaban convencidos del todo sobre la idea de su hijo pero luego que pusiera sus ojos de cachorro no pudieron resistir en decirle que no. Se comunicó con sus tíos para pedirles prestada la cabaña para el fin de semana de San Valentín. Luego de confirmado el préstamo, todavía le quedaba lo más difícil, convencer a Burt y a Carole. Nuevamente con la ayuda de sus amigos para distraer a Kurt se dirigió a su casa para hablar con sus suegros.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí Blaine? Kurt salió hace un momento con Sebastian y Calvin- preguntó la mujer mientras le servía una taza de té y galletas

-Ya lo sé. Quería hablar con ustedes pero Kurt no tenía que estar aquí.

-¿Me vas a pedir la mano de Kurt?- saltó Burt

-¿Qué?- Blaine palideció al escuchar eso- No, no. Por ahora creo que no.

-Entonces qué es lo que sucede muchacho

-Resulta que estuve planeando algo para el día de San Valentín. Ese plan incluye un viaje. No es muy lejos de aquí. Es en la cabaña de mis tíos. Les traje algo de información para que vean.

-Y quieres que Kurt y tú pasen ese fin de semana allí- asintió con la cabeza- No sé. El embarazo ya está avanzado. ¿Y si sucede algo?

-Sí, lo he pensado. Hay un hospital cerca. En verdad me encantaría pasar ese fin de semana con él. Luego vendrá el bebé y tendremos que crecer demasiado rápido.

-Vamos Burt. Tiene razón Blaine. Serán padres en unos meses y esa juventud nadie se las podrá devolver luego. Déjalos que disfruten estas últimas semanas- trató de suavizarlo Carole

-Está bien. Con tal, embarazado ya está. Pero por favor traten de cuidarse. No quiero que les pase nada a mi hijo y a mi nieta.

-Gracias Señor Hummel. Gracias, en verdad

-Otra vez tengo que recordarte que soy Burt.

-Claro, Burt- lo abrazó

* * *

Los días pasaron y por fin llegó el fin de semana de San Valentín. Blaine le había dicho a Kurt que prepara un bolso con algo de ropa para pasar fuera de su casa unos días y que no se olvidara el bañador. El castaño no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

El día de los enamorados el moreno pasó por la casa de su novio temprano a recogerlo para irse. Cargó las cosas en la camioneta, saludó a sus suegros y se fueron. No quedaba muy lejos el lugar, sólo a una hora de Westerville. En todo el viaje Blaine no le quiso responder a dónde irían. Llegaron a su destino. Kurt no pudo evitar quedarse maravillado con lo que estaba viendo. Era una cabaña gigante en medio del campo, al estar nevado en los alrededores le daba un toque mágico.

-Pero… cómo… ¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto?- se giró hacia su novio

-¿Recuerdas esa salida con Nick y esa tarde de paseo con Sebastian y Calvin?, bueno ese fue el momento y un par de llamadas a mis tíos

-Eres un tierno- se acercó para besarlo

-Feliz San Valentín, Kurt

-Feliz San Valentín, Blaine. El primero de varios- se dieron un beso rápido- Vamos adentro antes de que nos congelemos.

Entraron a la cabaña. Dejaron las cosas en la habitación principal y recorrieron el lugar. Los dos se asombraron de lo gigante que era el recinto. Tenía un gran jardín todo nevado, parrilla y un juego de sillas y mesas en el patio pero ambos se deslumbraron con la piscina. Tenían piscina climatizada. Blaine no recordaba que eso estuviera la última vez que había pisado el lugar. Cuando era pequeño pasaba varios fines de semana allí con su familia. Se acordaba que había una piscina pero no una adentro de la casa.

Decidieron que lo mejor para quitarse el frío luego del paseo sería cocinar algo para almorzar. Blaine había cargado en el auto comida suficiente para poder sobrevivir esos días. Quería sorprender a Kurt con la comida así que decidió cocinar su "Pollo a la Pavarotti". Al escuchar el nombre el castaño se rió debido a la ironía que implicaba eso. Ese nombre los iba a perseguir por un rato. Aunque el ojiazul quería ayudar haciendo el postre, Blaine le ordenó que se quedara sentado y que lo observara cocinar. Aunque sonara algo raro, en verdad le entretenía verlo preparar el almuerzo. Se había arremangado la remera hasta los codos y se había puesto un delantal para no ensuciarse. Kurt no podía evitar observar sus brazos cuando preparaba el pollo o cuando cortaba las papas. Se imaginaba su vida viviendo juntos una vez más, formando una familia. Al cabo de una hora la comida ya estaba lista. Aunque su novio no estaba de acuerdo, Kurt preparó la mesa, él ya había hecho el almuerzo y en verdad necesitaba ayudar en algo. Colocó dos copas y una jarra con jugo para que tomaran. La sidra sin alcohol la dejarían para más tarde. Se sentaran juntos. Blaine cortó un pedazo y le dio en la boca a Kurt para que probara. El castaño saboreó cada bocado de la comida sintiendo la salsa de queso y las hiervas.

-Mmm- prácticamente gimió cuando lo probó- Blaine esto está sabroso. Es riquísimo. No te tenía de chef profesional.

-Es que nunca me habías dejado cocinarte.

-A partir de hoy tú serás quien lo haga. Te encargaras de la cocina cuando nos casemos- Kurt se mordió la lengua después de haber dicho eso- O sea, si alguna vez lo hacemos. Si quieres- cortó otro pedazo y siguió comiendo

-Claro que quiero casarme contigo Kurt. Quizás ahora no esté listo para dar ese gran paso pero sé que en un futuro lo estaré- dejó sus cubiertos a un lado y lo atrajo hacia él

-Te amo- cortó un pedazo de la comida y le dio en la boca. Lo besó

-Te amo- dijo todavía con la comida en la boca

-Lo sé, pero por favor traga antes de hablar

Estuvieron un buen rato almorzando. Como se habían llenado decidieron dejar el postre para la noche. Al encontrarse con los estómagos llenos prefirieron irse a acostar un rato. La habitación era bastante grande. El baño del cuarto tenía una bañera con hidromasaje pero aunque quisieran usarlo no podían debido a que a Kurt le podía hacer mal.

Se acurrucaron en la cama y prendieron la televisión para ver alguna película. Al ser San Valentín todas eran románticas. Optaron por ver precisamente "Dia de los Enamorados". A los minutos de comenzada la película se quedaron dormidos abrazados.

* * *

Kurt se despertó. La mano de su novio estaba sobre su estómago. Lentamente la alejó así podía darse la vuelta y quedar frente a él. Le acomodó un mechón de pelo que le colgaba y le acarició la cara. Disfrutaba de sentir su piel sobre sus manos. Blaine abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la imagen más bella que él pudiera desear, el azul de los ojos de su novio.

-Hola- habló con voz de dormido

-Hola- sonrió

-¿Estás despierto hace mucho?

-No, sólo unos minutos. Pero me quedé observándote. Es lindo ver como duermes. Pareces un ángel.

-Eso es porque no te puedes ver dormido. Si alguien es un ángel en esta habitación, ese eres tú

-¿Quieres que bajemos a tomar chocolate caliente y comer unos sándwiches?

-Me parece perfecto pero no nos llenemos así luego cenamos lo que tengo pensado.

-¿Otra vez vas a cocinar?

-No fuiste tú quien me dijo que sería quien cocinara por siempre

-Tienes un punto. Pero la merienda la preparo yo

Bajaron hacia la cocina donde Kurt preparó el chocolate como lo hacía su mamá colocándole malvaviscos de varios sabores dentro. Para acompañar hizo unos emparedados de queso crema y mermelada de frutos silvestres. Se acurrucaron cerca del fuego. Disfrutando estar los dos solos, sin nadie que los molestara. Habían mandado un mensaje para avisar que habían llegado bien y decidieron apagar sus teléfonos. No querían ningún tipo de interrupción.

Salieron a dar otra vuelta por el jardín. Solamente allí prendieron sus celulares pero desconectaron la red móvil. Se tomaron varias fotos en la nieve y construyeron un muñeco. Kurt ya se estaba congelando cuando Blaine se acercó a su lado y lo abrazó y besó como para que entrara en calor.

-Vamos adentro. Creo que mis besos no te calientan demasiado.

-Te puedo asegurar que tus besos sí me calientan pero de otra forma- una sonrisa picarona apareció en su cara

Entraron nuevamente a la cabaña. Blaine decidió que era hora de empezar a preparar la cena. Nuevamente cocinaría pollo pero lo haría de otra forma. Estaba relleno de semillas de mostaza y queso, envuelto con panceta. Metió todo en el horno y lo dejó cocinar mientras pelaba y cortaba las papas a la española. Al cabo de unos cuarenta minutos la cena estaba lista. Esta vez sí abrieron la sidra sin alcohol para acompañar.

-En serio Blaine, hoy no has parado de sorprenderme. Mi estómago está disfrutando demasiado esto. Creo que está teniendo un orgasmo en este momento

-Me encantaría que tu estómago no sea el único que tenga un orgasmo esta noche

-¿Me está proponiendo algo señor Anderson?

-Puede ser que sí- lo tomó de la cara para besarlo

-Primero el postre amor

Kurt se levantó para llevar los platos hacia la cocina. Volvió con dos tazones, uno con frutillas y otro relleno con chocolate derretido

-Ya veo lo que tiene en mente señor Hummel.

Kurt colocó las cosas sobre la mesa y se sentó sobre las piernas de Blaine.

-Dime si estoy muy pesado y me bajo.

-Claro que no estás pesado. No arruines el momento pesando en eso

El castaño tomó una frutilla y la sumergió en el chocolate

-Abre la boca- ordenó.

Sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros. Blaine no dudó en obedecer. Tomó la fruta entre su boca y la masticó. Ahora era el turno del moreno de hacer lo mismo. Así estuvieron por un rato. Las manos de Kurt estaban llenas de chocolate. Su novio chupó dedo por dedo para limpiarlo.

-¿Tengo la cara sucia?- preguntó el ojiazul. Blaine asintió sin quitar la mirada de los ojos oscurecidos del otro chico- Límpiame

Blaine se acercó y lamió el chocolate que colgaba al lado de la boca de su novio. Aprovechó el momento para besarlo. Sus brazos se dirigieron a su cuello y sus manos a su cabello. En todo el día no se habían besado de esa manera.

-Arriba, a la cama ahora- siguió ordenando Kurt

Subieron como pudieron las escaleras. Llegaron a la habitación hechos un relajo. Empezaron a sacarse la ropa. Trataban que ninguna prenda se rompiera mientras lo hacían por suerte ninguna salió herida.

-Esta noche quiero poseerte. Mañana tú lo podrás hacer- dijo Kurt. Su excitación se notaba en su voz cuando hablaba

-Claro. Como tú quieras. Hay que tratar de ver cómo ya que tenemos compañía- colocó una mano en su vientre

-Qué te parece- dijo y se quedó pensando- tú en el borde de la cama y yo parado. Supongo que mi barriga no molestará tanto

-Como tú digas. Ahora bésame

Se siguieron besando. Luchando por obtener el control del otro. Tomaron de uno de los bolsos el lubricante y el condón. Llegaron al tope de la cama. Blaine cayó sentado, Kurt se colocó a horcajadas de él para seguir besándolo por todas partes. Sus manos viajaban alrededor de su cuerpo tocando cada sitio posible. Mordiendo y chupando donde su boca encontraba camino. Las manos del castaño bajaron hasta los bóxers de su novio. Sobre estos empezó a tocar. Masajeaba por encima para excitarlo cada vez más.

-Deja… de…hacer…eso- trataba de pronunciar Blaine

-No puedo. Me calientas demasiado- buscó su boca para darle otro beso feroz

-Entonces has algo o me voy a morir

-Quítate el bóxer- Kurt se levantó para que su novio pudiera cumplir su orden- Ahora sácamelo

Blaine lentamente empujó hacia afuera la prenda. Cada vez que lo hacían se quedaba admirado por la belleza de su novio. Era un ángel encarnado en una persona. Aunque en ese momento el ángel estaba convertido en el demonio.

-Colócate boca abajo. Toma un almohadón. Quizás un poco de altura no te hará sentir tan incómodo.

Cuando por fin se puso en posición, Kurt realizó con su boca un camino de besos desde el cuello por toda su columna finalizó con un beso en cada una de sus nalgas. Mojó un dedo en el lubricante, tratando que esté lo suficientemente caliente para que no le den escalofríos a Blaine. Al estar listo lo introdujo. Su novio murmuró al sentirlo, al rato metió otro hasta llegar a cuatro. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba lo suficientemente preparado se colocó el condón y algo del gel sobre sí.

-Me voy a meter dentro de ti. Avísame si te duele

Blaine solamente pudo murmurar, estaba muy necesitado y no podía hablar. Kurt lentamente se fue introduciendo hasta estar completamente metido. Se estiró un poco sobre la espalda de su novio y la empezó a masajear para relajarlo. Fue ahí que decidió empezar a moverse. Coordinaba los masajes con las embestidas. Debido a su vientre algo crecido no podía ir demasiado rápido. Cada entrada y salida era el cielo y el infierno para Blaine. Sabía que su novio no podía moverse como él lo deseaba así que decidió ayudarlo. Ambos eran una mezcla de sudor y excitación. El no poder besarse los estaba matando a los dos. Kurt se empezó a morder los labios. Deseaba poder sentir los de su novio pero si lo hacía podía aplastar su panza y lastimar a su bebé. Prefería morderse y lastimarse los labios a que su hija saliera perjudicada. Corrió sus manos hasta llegar al miembro de su novio. Lo masajeó lo más rápido que podía a la vez que seguía moviéndose. A los pocos segundos se vino dentro de él. Hizo que Blaine se diera la vuelta y se levantara. Lentamente se arrodilló hasta tomar todo en su boca. Saboreando cada centímetro de él. Blaine no paraba de gemir a la vez que le guiaba con su mano la cabeza. Estaba en el cielo. No duró mucho hasta que se vino en su boca. Kurt no dudó en tragar cada gota. Su novio lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo besó con todas sus fuerzas. Durante toda la acción había querido probar sus labios. Invadió con su lengua toda su boca probándose a sí mismo. Cuando sintieron que el aire les faltaba se separaron y cayeron nuevamente en la cama. El moreno ayudó a quitarle el condón y lo tiró por algún lado de la habitación. Se dieron un beso perezoso

-El embarazo te ha puesto salvaje Kurt. ¿Dónde quedó el chico tímido del que me enamoré?

-En alguna parte de este noviazgo. Niégame que no adoras mi lado salvaje.

-Lo amo. Te amo. Creo que fue el mejor sexo que me has dado

-Mañana podrás hacer lo que quieras conmigo como devolución del favor. Ahora durmamos.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que se habían quedado dormidos. Kurt no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Había algo que no lo estaba dejando dormir. Sin hacer ruido decidió levantarse. Se colocó su bata y fue en busca de un vaso con leche tibia. Pero primero pasó por el baño para limpiarse. Estaba todo sucio y lo odiaba. Siempre que tenían relaciones se higienizaban pero esta vez el sueño los venció. Salió de la habitación y bajó. Se quedó en el sofá del living frente al fuego. Unos minutos luego de que él se fuera Blaine se le unió.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No sentí tu presencia y me desperté. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Me encuentro perfectamente. Solamente no puedo dormir. Ven abrázame

Blaine se sentó. Kurt se apoyó en su pecho. Ambos con las piernas estiradas a lo largo del sofá. El moreno colocó sus manos sobre el vientre y lo empezó a masajear.

-No me deja dormir. Siéntela. No ha parado de moverse desde que cerré los ojos.

-Creo que el chocolate y la actividad luego del postre la estimuló- le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Si nuestra hija no nos deja dormir ahora que no nació, imagínate lo que pasará cuando la tengamos con nosotros- se quedaron unos segundos en silencio

-Kurt

-¿Qué ocurre Blaine?

-Estaba pensando que es hora que suplantemos el "nuestra hija" por un nombre

-No puedo creer que estemos en esta instancia ya. ¿Has pensado en algo?

-Mmm… Tracy es lindo

-Sí. Puede ser. ¿Qué tal Natalie?

-Creo que no. ¿Stefanie?

-No me gusta

-El primer nombre que en realidad estuve pensando fue Elizabeth- Kurt se tensó debajo de él. Blaine dirigió sus manos hacia sus hombros para masajearlo- Sé lo que significa para ti. Era el nombre de tu madre, es tu nombre. Sería lindo que nuestra hija también lo llevara

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte, Blaine- dijo con la voz entrecortada- Me encanta. Elizabeth me encanta. Le podríamos decir Lizzy- giró como pudo su cabeza y encontró la boca de su novio. Le dio un beso de agradecimiento

-Ahora hay que pensar en un segundo nombre.

-¿Mary? Elizabeth Mary

-Así se llama la novia de Thad

-Cierto. ¿Sophia?

-Lindo pero no creo

-¿Johanne?- Blaine no respondió esta vez. Ahora era su turno de tensarse-¿Dije algo malo?- buscó la mirada de su novio. No entendía que ocurría. Sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas

-No, para nada Kurt. El nombre que elegiste… así se llamaba mi abuela.

-Nunca me habías dicho el nombre de tu abuela

-Quizás el destino quiso que no lo supieras hasta ahora. Me parece perfecto. Lo amo.

-¿Entonces Elizabeth Johanne Anderson Hummel o Hummel Anderson?

-Eso no importa qué apellido va primero. Nuestra hija se llamará Elizabeth Johanne.

-¿Escuchaste eso Elizabeth Johanne?- Ambos colocaron sus manos en el estómago y sintieron como su bebé les lanzaba una patada- Elegimos el nombre perfecto

* * *

Se levantaron alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Decidieron preparar el desayuno y comerlo en la habitación. Subieron la bandeja que contenía chocolate caliente para Kurt, Café para Blaine, dos vasos con jugo de naranja, tostadas y omelett de jamón y queso. Al terminar hicieron a un lado las cosas y se quedaron acostados en la cama por un rato. Blaine le quitó la bata a Kurt para darle un masaje en su espalda. Había llevado unos aceites que lo iban a relajar. Esparció un poco a la vez que lo hacía con el ritmo de sus masajes. Empezó por arriba hasta descender a su cadera. Kurt disfrutó de las caricias. Amaba sentirse mimado por su novio. Se besaron perezosamente unos minutos.

-¿Qué dices de ir a probar la piscina climatizada de tus tíos?- preguntó Kurt mientras enredaba un dedo en uno de los bucles de Blaine

-Me parece estupendo. Además quiero probar algo- lo miró con picardía antes de dirigirse a uno de los cajones y tomar su traje de baño.

El castaño se cambió colocándose su bañador. Era muy extraño verse con la parte inferior y su panza sobresaliendo. Se colocó encima la bata de toalla y se dirigió hacia la piscina. Allí esperaría a Blaine. Al llegar dejó todo en una reposera.

-Vamos a nadar Lizzy- le habló a su estómago

Lentamente se sumergió en el agua. Estaba en verdad caliente y lo relajaba demasiado. La piscina era bastante grande. La familia de su novio era bastante adinerada. Se hizo una nota mental que si llegaba a ganar el suficiente dinero tendría una así en su casa.

Blaine entró al lugar observando a su novio caminando lentamente dentro del agua.

-Por fin llegaste. Tardaste demasiado

-Digamos que tuve que hacer algo antes de venir- contestó mientras se sacaba las ojotas y la bata- Tú nunca dejas de ser perfecto. Inclusive en tu traje de baño- Kurt se sonrojó- No voy a cansarme de decírtelo. Eres la persona más sexy que he conocido en mi vida.

Empezó a bajar las escaleras, introduciéndose en el agua

-**_Yo sé que nunca te lo dije así, a veces canto sólo para mí. Sólo quisiera que me oigas ahora que sigo mi instinto_**\- Empezó a acercarse a Kurt- **_El instinto animal no fallará_**\- le dijo de un lado- **_quisiera hablarte pero sin hablar- _**luego del otro- **_Yo sé que puedo hacer que me comprendas si sigues mi juego_**\- lo tomó de las manos y lo empezó a guiar- **_Yo quiero ser tu profe, mejor dicho profesor. El que te enseñe del amor lo que sabes y disimulas_**\- La espalda del castaño tocó la pared de la piscina- **_Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunte tu edad. Quiero volverme tan vulgar. Voy a engañarte tonto, sólo para tocarte un poco_**\- pasó sus manos por su pecho haciendo que Kurt suspire- **_Ya ves así nunca sabrás de mí, mi fantasía me describe así. Esta es la parte que no ha visto nadie y que tú ahora conoces_**\- Tomó sus brazos y los levantó sobre su cabeza- **_Es que te veo y es mi reacción, el pretender tener todo el control. Aprovecharme de ti me estimula a contarte mis trucos_**\- acercó su boca hacia su oreja y le mordió el lóbulo**_\- Percibo en que momento te comienzas a mojar- _**tomó con sus manos agua y la desparramó por su cuerpo- **_y entonces no puedo parar hasta sentir que te hago mío_**\- habló en su oído. Kurt cerraba los ojos disfrutando ese momento excitante- **_En el papel de ingenuo tú te luces de verdad y yo comienzo a sospechar que eres mi alumno preferido y que caíste en mi trampa. Quiero ser tu profesor, quiero ser tu profesor_**\- Tomó sus labios con furia. Kurt enredó sus brazos en su cuello. Blaine tomó del trasero a Kurt para que pasara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura- **_Yo quiero ser tu negro del camión, yo quiero ser un cerdo picarón. Yo quiero hacerte las cosas más sucias de modo elegante_**\- El castaño gimió- **_Yo quiero que te toques para mí_**\- tomó una de las manos de Kurt y la pasó por su entrepierna- **_Quiero tocarme y acabar en ti_**\- le susurró al oído- **_Ay, si supieras como me emociona el sólo pensarlo_**\- mordió nuevamente su lóbulo- **_Quisiera que me mientas cuando pregunté tu edad, quiero volverme tan vulgar. Voy a engañarte tonto sólo para tocarte un poco. Quiero ser tu profesor, quiero ser tu profesor, quiero ser tu profesor, quiero ser tu profesor_**\- terminó dándole besos por todo su rostro.

-Mejor que hagas algo porque estoy demasiado excitado Blaine

-Por supuesto que lo haré

Lo besó antes de bajarlo para quitarle el traje de baño, el hizo lo mismo con el suyo. Sus cuerpos mojados se tocaban. Kurt volvió a colgarse de él. Blaine lo penetró sin previa preparación. El castaño gimió de dolor y de placer. Nunca lo habían hecho en esa posición. El moreno empezó a entrar y salir, no podía hacerlo por completo pero el placer seguía intacto. El castaño le mordió el hombro en cada estocada. El agua eliminaba el peso que le producía tenerlo colgado de él.

-Dijiste- trató de hablar Blaine- que hoy- seguía tratando- podía poseerte- tomó aire otra vez- como quisiera

-Me encanta- una estocada- ahora deja de hablar y bésame- otra más- bésame y cógeme hasta que nos vengamos

Esas últimas palabras alentaron a Blaine a seguir haciendo suyo a su novio. Un par de movimientos antes de que se venga fuerte dentro de él. Aunque estaba algo agotado por la fuerza que estaba haciendo y el orgasmo, siguió entrando y saliendo hasta que escuchó el grito de placer de Kurt ser amortiguado en su hombro seguido por otro grito de dolor, su novio le había clavado los dientes. Con cuidado lo bajó y apoyaron sus frentes juntas

-Tenía tantas ganas de hacer esto desde el momento en que vi la piscina- habló Blaine

-Sexo salvaje en una piscina, una de mis tantas fantasías. Acabas de cumplírmela. No dejas de sorprenderme- lo besó lentamente. Dirigió su mirada a la esquina del lugar- ¡Blaine hay cámaras aquí! Les acabamos de dar porno gratis

-Shh, tranquilo amor. Me tardé porque desconecté las cámaras. Nadie vio nada

-Eres encantador

Salieron de la piscina y se dirigieron al baño. Decidieron usar la bañera pero sin prender el hidromasaje. La llenaron y colocaron sales perfumadas y velas alrededor. Se quedaron una hora metidos allí, en su mundo. Blaine aprovechó para masajear todo lo posible el vientre de su novio. Lizzy cada tanto mostraba alguna señal pateando a Kurt. Ella también disfrutaba ese momento. Cuando terminaron de higienizarse prepararon el almuerzo. Blaine se volvió a encargar de cocinar un platillo exisito para deleitar al castaño. Pasaron la tarde recostados en la cama viendo películas abrazados. Cuando el sol empezaba a caer empacaron las cosas y cargaron el auto. Volvieron a Westerville a eso de las ocho de la noche. Blaine dejó a Kurt en su casa.

-Ha sido el mejor San Valentín de todos. Te amo

-Te amo Kurt

Se despidieron con un beso. Una semana nueva comenzaría al día siguiente.

* * *

_Creo que era cantado que se iba a llamar Elizabeth. Para mí su hija siempre se va a llamar así. Tuvieron un muy lindo fin de semana de San Valentín. Curiosamente este capítulo lo escribí para esa festividad. _

_Este capítulo va dedicado a __**Littleporcelana **__quien se sumó a esta historia, así que gracias por el follow y fav! Has hecho feliz a una escritora._

_Agradezco a The Fosters por darme la idea del Baby Moon, la cual ahora también forma parte de una de mis opciones de plan de negocio para una de las materias de la facultad. _

_La canción de hoy se llama __**El Profe - Miranda! **__como siempre todas las versiones de las canciones las encuentran en mi Tumblr (esunmundoinedito), creo que ya se habrán dado cuenta del por qué era demasiado inocente cuando la cantaba a los once años, es el día de hoy que al escucharla me sonrojo jajaja. Les debo nuevamente la lista de Spotify. _

_Tengo buenas noticias! Ayer terminé de escribir el capítulo 34, hoy empiezo por el 35. Espero terminarlo rápido porque sino voy a tener que actualizar cada 2 semanas... _

_Espero que tengan una buena semana. Besos y abrazos a todos _


	31. Chapter 31

_Hola chic s! Cómo andan? Espero que hayan tenido una linda semana :D. Les cuento que estoy feliz porque por fin nos aprobaron el tema para la tesis, aunque la profesora nos odia y además nos tuvimos que dividir antes de armar una guerra. Es más para el martes tengo que llevar un capítulo escrito y no escribimos nada pero anduve investigando. _

_Estuve releyendo el capítulo de hoy. Puedo decir que es muy lindo y tiene bastante cosas interesantes. Antes que nada voy a aclarar algo: 1. La derivada que aparece ahí yo la inventé y la resolví. La última vez que hice una fue hace un año, igual estoy segura que la resolví bien. 2. Las zanahorias bebés o baby carrots son pequeñas zanahorias que venden en , usualmente en bolsas o paquetes acompañadas de apio y alguna salsa para mojarlas. Son riquísimas y mi perdición. 3. No hay canción y ninguna escena cachonda, ya les di demasiado la semana anterior. 4. Disfruten del capítulo_

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Había pasado más de un mes. Abril había comenzado. Las cosas iban viento en popa para todos. Kurt atravesaba la semana treinta del embarazo, convirtiéndose ya en su séptimo mes. Dentro de poco tendrían a la pequeña Lizzy con ellos. Las grabaciones del CD ya habían finalizado completamente y los arreglos ya estaban hechos, siendo la sesión de fotos la única cosa que faltase para su lanzamiento oficial. Con ellos también se aproximaba el final del año escolar, lo que significaba las últimas semanas de Blaine, Sebastian y Thad en Dalton. Esto también traía cosas consigo como los miles de exámenes que debían rendir.

Blaine y Thad se encontraban en la casa de este último estudiando matemática. El joven Harwood siempre había tenido problemas con esa materia. Le resultaba algo complicada de entender haciendo que la odiase con todo su ser. Para su buena suerte Blaine era un experto con los números así que nunca había tenido problemas para explicarle.

-¡Vamos Thad! Son sólo derivadas. Ni que fueran integrales- el nombrado se asustó con sólo ir la palabra "Integrales"

-No entiendo. Ya sé que me lo explicaste miles de veces ya desde que llegaste a casa pero no me entra.

-Te ayudaré con este ejercicio solamente porque me diste pena. Hace más de media hora que te encuentras tratando de resolverlo. Veamos- Blaine dirigió una mirada a la hoja donde se encontraba el cálculo- Es increíblemente fácil Thadeus. Es una derivada en cadena. Tienes que ir derivando en cada "x". Tenemos f(X)= ln (5x+6)^3

El otro chico observaba por milésima vez a su amigo explicarle sobre el asunto. Sabía que si aprobaba el examen del día siguiente le armaría un altar en su honor.

-Está bien. Creo que ya lo capté. Entonces esto queda 1/(5X+6)^3 . 3(5x+6)^2.5. Intentaré hacer el otro

-Me parece perfecto. Quiero comprobar que en verdad hayas entendido el asunto. Si no apruebas mañana podrás reprobar toda la materia y eso implicaría que quizás tengas que ir a la escuela de verano.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos realizando varios ejercicios. A Thad le habían salido la gran mayoría luego de la explicación del moreno.

-¿Te importa si prendo la radio? El ambiente está muy callado y ya se está volviendo molesto.

-Es increíble que todavía me sigas pidiendo permiso para hacerlo. Levántate y simplemente hazlo.

Blaine quitó sus apuntes de sus piernas y se dirigió al equipo de música que su amigo tenía en su habitación. En la estación de radio estaban pasando el ranking semanal.

Habían pasado un par de canciones mientras estudiaban cuando el tercer puesto se hizo presente. Unas notas conocidas empezaron a sonar. Ambos conocían esa canción pero tardaron unos minutos en reaccionar. "Casualidad" estaba invadiendo el lugar. Ambos se miraron sin poder creerlo.

-¿Espera, acaso la locutora dijo puesto número tres?- Blaine preguntó recibiendo un movimiento de cabeza como contestación- ¡Oh dios! ¿Dónde está mi teléfono? Les voy a mandar a los chicos una nota de voz. Se van a morir con esto- Apretó el botón para grabar un trozo de la canción y agregó- Warblers puesto número tres ¿entienden? Sé que no es el uno ni el dos pero el tres es genial. Esto es increíble chicos. Los amo, en especial a ti Kurt, pero los amo a todos.

-Pareces una fangirl cuando escucha una canción de su banda favorita en un lugar público.

-Ugh cállate Thad. Esa canción es mía, esa letra yo la escribí, las voces que se escuchan son las de mi novio y mía y los instrumentos los de mis amigos. Esto es tan increíble. Siento que vivo en un sueño.

\- Te informo que esta es la realidad Blaine. Y estoy orgulloso de ti. Es una banda con mucho futuro.

-Gracias

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato hasta que Thad se levantó y se dirigió hacia su mesita de noche.

-Tengo algo que contarte. Solamente lo saben mis padres, Mary y bueno ahora lo sabrás tú

Le entregó un sobre que decía "Universidad de Chicago". El moreno la abrió y leyó cuidadosamente. Mientras sus ojos pasaban por cada línea una sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Al terminar tomó a su amigo en sus brazos y lo estrujó como nunca

-Esto es genial Thad. Felicitaciones amigo. A pesar de que eres un fracaso en matemática fuiste aceptado en una universidad. No me habías contado de tus planes. Quizás si hubiese estado un poco más pendiente a tu vida me hubiese enterado. Cuéntamelo todo

\- No hay mucho que decir. Sabía que esto llegaría algún día así que hice varios tests vocacionales aunque mucho no sirvieron. Pero he descubierto que me gustan las relaciones públicas así que busqué un par de universidades que tuvieran esa carrera y la de Chicago fue la que más me ha gustado así que apliqué hace dos meses y me respondieron hace unos días.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti. ¿Qué dice Mary?

-Ella también aplicó para otra en Chicago y también entró así que nos iremos juntos- la cara de Blaine se transformó de un segundo a otro- ¿Qué pasó hermano? ¿Por qué cambiaste la cara?

-Es que recién caigo que va a ser la primera vez que nos separemos por tanto tiempo. Han habido viajes pero nunca por tanto tiempo. Ya sabes que yo no iré a la universidad, que me quedaré aquí por lo menos hasta que Kurt termine la escuela. No te tendré cerca de mí y es horrible porque tú eres mi hermano del alma. Y Cooper tampoco estará y no sabré a quien acudir cuando necesite algo.

-No lo había pensado. Tienes razón en la parte en que no nos veremos seguido pero yo vendré a visitarte. Ni creas que dejaré de ver cómo crece mi sobrina. Pero hay algo en que te equivocas. Tendrás a varias personas a quien acudir. Lo tendrás a Kurt y a tus padres. Además acuérdate que tienes otras tres personas más. Y aunque me duela en el orgullo decirlo también lo tienes a mi primo. No estarás sólo.

-Pero te extrañaré

-Y yo a ti pero te prometo que apenas termine mi carrera volveremos a vivir en la misma ciudad. Ya sea Westerville, Nueva York, Los Angeles o la ciudad que estemos viviendo.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo del día siguiente todos ya habían pasado por sus exámenes más tenebrosos. Por nada la habían bautizado como "La semana del terror de Dalton". Los siete habían rendido la materia que más odiaban. Blaine, historia; Kurt, filosofía; Nick, química; Calvin, literatura; Thad, matemática; Wes, francés y Sebastian, geografía. Sus caras en ese momento lo decían todo. No cabía dudas que habían sido días de mucho estrés en lo que no hicieron más que estudiar. Ni siquiera habían tenido tiempo para sentarse a charlar en los recesos ya que sus vistas se encontraban enfocadas en sus apuntes y libros. Ese iba a ser el primer almuerzo que iban a estar más relajados y podrían disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos.

Blaine siempre acompañaba a Kurt a comprar su comida. Lo esperaba en la puerta de su salón al finalizar la clase para luego dejar sus cosas en su casillero y luego dirigirse hacia el comedor en busca de su almuerzo.

-Te digo que todavía no sé como hice para aprobar filosofía. Si hubiese sido por mí, mi respuesta para todas las preguntas sería "Están todos locos. Se creen lo más alto de la sociedad cuando lo único que hacen es delirar". No entiendo por qué debemos aprender los delirios que inventaban los filósofos.

-Oh, vamos amor. Te abre la cabeza filosofía.

-Sinceramente no me interesa aprender que Platón creía que existía un mundo de las ideas. Mi conclusión es que todos deliraban- hablaba mientras tomaba el plato que la cocinera le entregaba- Gracias

-¡Pero aprobaste el examen con nueve Kurt!

-Ya lo sé. Eso fue porque como detesto esta materia con todo mi ser hago todo lo posible por pasarla. Además, creo que el profesor se apiadó de mí. Quizás se creyó que esta panza podría causarle daño. Estoy súper gordo Blaine.

-Para nada amor- el moreno revoleó sus ojos. Últimamente su novio se quejaba de su peso.

-Estás mintiendo

-No vamos a discutir otra vez por esto- Kurt divisó un cupcake de chocolate que ofrecían como postre

-Blaine- el nombrado lo miró- Lizzy quiere comer ese cupcake que se encuentra allí- lo señaló

-Claaaaro, ahora es Lizzy la que quiere comer.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí?

-No, para nada- contestó con sarcasmo

-¿Se lo compras? ¿Sí?- colocó su cara de cachorro mojado sabiendo que eso convencería a su novio

-Oh Dios. ¿Por qué tienes que darme esa cara? Sabes que me puedes con eso.

-¿Eso significa que me lo compras?- Blaine tomó el cupcake y lo colocó sobre su bandeja. Kurt como señal de agradecimiento le besó la mejilla

-Tu hija se pondrá muy contenta. Te amo

Con su comida ya comprada se dirigieron hacia su mesa donde los otros cinco los estaban esperando. Blaine lo ayudó a sentarse ya que cada vez se le dificultaba más hacerlo. A penas se acomodó, Kurt no perdió tiempo en empezar a comer. Sus amigos ya se habían acostumbrado a su actitud. Últimamente el chico era una bomba de tiempo, cambiaba de humor de un segundo a otro y no paraba de comer. Faltaban dos meses todavía, sabían que iban a ser eternos.

-Entonces, terminaron los exámenes- dijo Wes para romper el hielo

-Gracias a Dios, sí. Creo que no voy a poder soportar ver otro apunte o libro en lo que resta del mes- habló Nick

-Te informo que sólo vas a tener un mes para relajarte un poco con el estudio porque a finales de Mayo volvemos con los exámenes- Sebastian le pinchó la nube

-Por favor. Acabamos de terminar de rendir. No menciones el infierno que va a ser el próximo mes- siguieron comiendo en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Thad habló.

-Chicos tengo algo que decirles- todos le prestaron atención al oír sus palabras- Bueno, hace unos meses apliqué para la Universidad de Chicago para estudiar Relaciones Públicas. Hace unos días me llegó la carta de respuesta y entré

Todos lo felicitaron. Calvin lo retó por no haberle contado. Estaba feliz por su primo pero a pesar que a veces se peleaban hasta la muerte sabía que lo iba a extrañar. Era su primo hermano, ya la palabra lo decía, era como su hermano. El resto del grupo lo abrazó. Decidieron hacer un brindis con la bebida que tenían sobre la mesa para festejar. Todos lo extrañarían. Ese año habían formado un muy buen grupo. Tenían sus idas y vueltas pero todos se querían, quizás unos más que otros pero eso no interfería.

Estaban charlando muy alegremente con Thad, escuchando los detalles de sus planes para su futuro, cuando los teléfonos de los Warblers comenzaron a zumbar. No, no era un mensaje de "A" chantajeándolos con algo. Era Brandon. Al parecer había noticias sobre el disco y quería que se encontraran al día siguiente por la tarde en la disquera.

* * *

El sábado por la tarde Blaine había llegado a lo de su novio para ir a la reunión. El castaño se encontraba en su cuarto arreglándose. El moreno no tuvo más opción que quedarse en el living esperándolo. Burt y Carole se habían ido al supermercado a hacer la compra de la semana y los habían dejado solos. Como Kurt era un constante cambio de humor, Blaine prefería mantenerse lo más neutral posible. Unos días atrás habían tenido una discusión por una mantita para la beba. Si ésta iba a ser amarilla, rosa o lila. Y así estuvieron.

Blaine se encontraba ojeando una de las tantas revistas que estaban sobre la mesita ratona cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente del fondo. Se alarmó porque sabía que su novio estaba arriba. Habían dos opciones: o eran fantasmas o eran ladrones. Tomó el atizador que reposaba al lado de la chimenea y se fue acercando hacia los pasos.

-¡Boo!- dijo Sebastian mientras que Blaine gritó

-¡La puta madre Sebastian! No asustes. Pensé que era un ladrón

-No creo que quiera robarle a mis tíos. Por ahora no lo había pensado.

-Me sigo olvidando que tienen la puerta que comunica las dos casas y que entras y sales cuando quieres.

-Y seguirá siendo de esta manera hasta que me mude. ¿Dónde está Kurtie?

-Está arriba, arreglándose. Hace más de media hora- puso los ojos en blanco- ya no sé que más hacer para matar el aburrimiento.

-Agradece que ya he llegado. Vamos a sentarnos- se acomodaron en los sillones- ¿Qué cuentas mi querido Blaine?

-¿En serio quieres saber más de lo que ya estás informado?

-Claro. Eres el novio de mi primito, tengo que conocerte y darle mi aprobación.

-Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?- ambos se rieron- Hay algo que me tenía dando vueltas hace tiempo y ahora con lo de Thad ha vuelto a aparecer.

-Dime

-¿Has pensado sobre tu futuro luego que nos graduemos? Digo, si irás a la universidad o no. O sea, tengo la esperanza de que la banda será un éxito pero nadie me lo asegura. Quizás no tenemos tanta suerte y todo por lo que hemos trabajado tan duro estos últimos meses se vaya al tacho en segundos. No puedo darme el lujo de no hacer nada cuando tengo a una hija en camino.

-Sí, te entiendo completamente. Yo creo que los cinco tenemos este mismo pensamiento. Quizás tú y yo lo tengamos más presente por el hecho que estamos a punto de graduarnos. Es muy probable que Wesley y Kurt lo hagan el año que viene y Nick el próximo. Pero contestando a tu pregunta, sí, iré a la universidad- Blaine lo miró con cara extrañada- Como sabía que se me iba a dificultar por el tema de la banda mudarme de ciudad, estuve investigando un poco. Encontré que varias universidades ofrecen un sistema de educación a distancia. Tienes clases virtuales. Tienes que entrar a un portal donde tus clases aparecen y allí encuentras todo el material de estudio. Tienes que ir llevándolo al día para no atrasarte. Hay algunas universidades en que los exámenes que debes presentarlos en la sede o sino en alguna que se encuentre asociada cerca del lugar donde vives. Es muy práctico y uno tiene la libertad de acomodarse a sus propios horarios. Yo he aplicado para la de Nueva York en la rama de música. Si no estuviéramos en la banda, ¿Qué es lo que estudiarías?

-Lo mismo que tú. Siempre he estado seguro de seguir una carrera musical y curiosamente también en la de Nueva York.

-Yo que tú no lo pienso más y aplico lo más próximo posible. Las inscripciones cierran en quince días. Además el programa es muy bueno. Si quieres te lo paso cuando volvamos de la reunión. Quién sabe, quizás, además de compañeros de banda y casi cuñados, seremos también compañeros de universidad.

-Sí tú lo dices.

-¿Blaine?

Se escuchó la voz de Kurt cerca de la entrada al living. Cuando ambos levantaron sus miradas se encontraron con el castaño vestido con un overol de jean y llevaba debajo una remera manga corta de color blanca y unas zapatillas. El vestuario hacía que su vientre se notara haciendo que los ojos de Blaine brillaran de ternura.

-Estás precioso amor- se acercó para darle un beso pequeño en los labios- Te traje las zanahorias bebés que me pediste. Las dejé en la cocina

-Eres un tierno. Gracias. No me han dicho qué piensan de mi traje

-Te queda realmente bien Kurt.

-Sí. Seb tiene razón. Te queda extremadamente lindo. Te realza más el embarazo

-Carole me lo hizo. Me confeccionó toda mi ropa de embarazo. Le tendré que comprar algo como agradecimiento. ¿No me veo gordo?

Sebastian y Blaine se dirigieron una mirada sabiendo que si contestaban podrían causar la tercera guerra mundial. Por suerte la bocina del auto de Nick se escuchó salvándolos. El joven de la banda había prometido pasar por todos los integrantes para ir a la reunión. Para simplificar el paseo Wes se había dirigido hacia su casa y Blaine, Sebastian y Kurt se juntarían en la del ojiazul para ir.

Como la disquera se encontraba algo alejada de sus casas llegaron a los cuarenta minutos de viaje. Brandon los esperaba allí como siempre. Hacía bastante tiempo que no se veían, así que se abrazaron todo lo posible. En los últimos meses le habían tomado cariño ya que los estuvo acompañando desde un primer momento en su carrera musical.

Los seis se acomodaron en sus lugares habituales. Tenían sus anotadores y lapiceras frente a ellos. También sobre la mesa había galletas, sándwiches dulces y salados y bebida. A Kurt le brillaron los ojos cuando notó todo eso. Sería una buena reunión para él.

-Mis queridos Warblers, cuánto tiempo sin vernos. Ya falta poco para que su bebé vea la luz- observó al castaño- bueno, digamos que dos bebés vean la luz- se rieron- Hoy tenemos que hablar de tres cosas. Dos del disco y una extra que lo dejaremos para lo último. Lo primero en la lista es- ojeó su computadora- ah sí. Tengo aquí las últimas canciones que les faltaba escuchar. Espero que les guste como quedaron porque sino hay que regrabarlas y digamos que eso atrasaría aún más el lanzamiento. Así que mejor que las amen.

Iban por la segunda canción. Todos estaban en silencio escuchando como había quedado con los arreglos finalizados. Kurt no pudo evitar poner sus manos sobre las fuentes que estaban delante de él. El embarazo le generaba ganas de colocarse cosas en la boca cada cinco segundos. Tenía la necesidad de comer a cada rato. Tomó una de las galletas y se la llevó a la boca. Empezó a masticar y a los segundos se la terminó y repitió lo mismo con otra. Se encontraba muy entretenido comiendo y escuchando la música cuando de pronto no sintió más ruido que el de su boca masticando. Se encontró con la mirada de sus compañeros y su representante sobre él.

-¿Por qué apagaron la música?- preguntó inocentemente

-Kurt, mi pequeño Warbler, la detuvimos porque no nos dejas escucharla. Haces mucho ruido al masticar- comentó Brandon

-Lo siento. En serio. Es que desde que llegamos noté las galletas y ya saben que últimamente como demasiado. Prometo no tomar nada más hasta que terminemos con las canciones.

Kurt mantuvo su promesa todo el tiempo que duró escuchar todas las canciones. Los seis estaban contentos con los resultados de su esfuerzo. Brandon tachó de su lista la exposición de canciones y continuó con otro de los temas del día.

-Con esto podemos decir que el disco está semi terminado. Solamente nos quedaría hacer la sesión de fotos para la portada y el folleto. La cuestión acá es que Kurt debería decir si prefiere hacerlo antes o después del parto. No sé cómo te sientes al respecto

\- O sea, déjame ver si entendí bien. ¿La sesión de fotos depende de mí?- Keegan asintió su cabeza en forma de contestación- Ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

\- Escucha Kurt, sé que por ahí no es una cuestión física quizás es más emocional. Mira no hace falta que hagamos fotos de cuerpo entero, si quieren podemos idear alguna forma para que no se note tu estómago. Quizás podríamos tomarles a sus caras, o colocarte en alguna posición donde no se note el embarazo. La cuestión es que si nos atrasamos en esto se atrasa todo. Porque no es sólo tomar las fotos, sino que es un proceso de edición y diseño importante. Estas cosas llevan demasiado tiempo y un pequeño desvío perjudica todo. Igualmente quiero dejar en claro que no vamos a realizar nada sin previo consentimiento tuyo.

-Sí, comprendo. Yo creo que ya hemos puesto demasiado de nosotros como para querer ser egoísta con ustedes. En el aspecto físico obviamente que preferiría tomarlas luego pero tienes razón, no quiero que se atrase todo el proyecto. Hemos estado trabajando en este disco por meses y no sería justo que por mí se tenga que suspender por un tiempo. Como dices se pueden buscar varias formas de que no se muestre mi estómago. Por lo menos Lizzy va a formar parte también de la tapa del disco

-¿Así que eso es un sigamos para adelante?

-Sigamos para adelante- contestó con una sonrisa en su cara

-Bueno entonces ¿podríamos programar la sesión de fotos para el miércoles?

Los cinco chicos revisaron sus teléfonos para constatar que ninguno tenga examen ese día o al día siguiente. Además Kurt y Blaine solían ir a visitar a Lena ese día pero para su suerte no tenían cita programada para esa semana. Acordaron juntarse temprano a mitad de semana.

-Entonces nos estamos viendo el miércoles por la mañana. Para finalizar nos queda un sólo tema. A principios de semana obtuve una llamada de la compañía Time for Enjoy, o como algunos lo abrevian T4E. Me comentaron del festival "The Sound Of Music", no sé si habrán oído hablar de él alguna vez. Por si no lo han hecho, es un festival que dura alrededor de cuatro días, empezando un jueves y terminando un domingo. Cada día se presentan bandas de uno o dos géneros musicales. Resulta que han visto su trabajo a través de internet y de la televisión y les ha gustado tanto que los han invitado a participar.

Todos se quedaron por un momento callados. Estaban tratando de recopilar y analizar lo que Brandon les había dicho hace unos segundos atrás. Un festival de música. Ellos participando en un festival de música. Claramente todos conocían ese festival y sabían de qué se trataba. Sebastian había asistido el año anterior junto con Kurt y Calvin. Nick siempre había deseado ir allí a ver a las bandas en vivo. No era cualquier festival, sino uno donde participaban bandas famosas y el recinto se llenaba todos los días.

-Está bien. Esto es muy fuerte- comentó Blaine- The Sound of Music es uno de los mejores festivales que hay.

-Quieren que toquen el día de pop que es el viernes. El festival es dentro de 10 días y ustedes tocarían en 11. Yo creo que tienen bastante tiempo para ensayar. Chicos sepan que esto es muy grande y que si hacen una excelente presentación podría repercutir positivamente en su carrera.

-Wow- emitió Wes quien no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar- Es demasiado en tan poco tiempo

-Creo que no nos vamos a cansar de decirlo- agregó Nick

-Pero es mejor para ustedes. Saben que hay demasiadas bandas y personas que tardan años en conseguir todo lo que ustedes han logrado estos últimos meses. Si no quieren participar porque les parece muy pronto yo no tengo drama de llamar a la compañía organizadora y comentarles que aún no están preparados para afrontar algo tan grande. Vuelvo a repetir, es su decisión.

-Obviamente tú no vas a realizar ninguna llamada- saltó Sebastian- Vamos a aprovechar al máximo cada oportunidad que se nos presente para hacer nuestra música. No nos vamos a rendir tan fácilmente sólo porque aún somos pequeños. Cuantas bandas comenzaron con nuestra edad o son un par de años mayores. Hay una en la que son prácticamente todos hermanos y el menor tenía trece años cuando empezaron.

-Que en 11 días se preparen para bailar y disfrutar con los Warblers- terminó Blaine

-Me parece perfecto. Me alegra verlos entusiasmados.

* * *

Era de noche cuando por fin regresaron a sus hogares. Kurt se tiró en el sofá del living y disfrutó sacarse sus zapatos. Colocó sus piernas estiradas sobre el mueble y puso un almohadón debajo de sus pies para deshincharlos. Blaine regresó de la cocina con el paquete de _baby carrots _que le había comprado antes de irse a la reunión. También se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó con el pecho pegado a la espalda de su novio. Colocó la fuente de plástico sobre el vientre del castaño.

-Te crees muy chistoso creyendo que tu hija sirve como mesa ¿No?

-Es sólo un momento hasta que me termino de acomodar- se movió un poco más hasta que por fin encontró una posición cómoda- Ya está. Dame eso- abrió el paquete y colocó una zanahoria en la boca de su novio

-Por favor, que delicia. Creo que nunca me voy a cansar de comer esto.

-Creo que nunca te vas a cansar de comer- se rió

-¡Blaine! Esto es un vegetal, ni que fuera una hamburguesa de cinco pisos y tuviera tocino. Ay que rico una hamburguesa. Está bien, está bien, ya paro.

El moreno comenzó a masajearle la espalda mientras el otro comía. Sabía que su novio estaba bastante contracturado luego de la semana de exámenes que habían tenido. Cuando se terminó la bandeja con las zanahorias la colocó en el piso.

-¿Qué piensas de todo lo que pasó hoy?- preguntó Blaine

\- Creo que es como dijo Wes, es demasiado en tan poco tiempo pero Brandon tiene razón. Deberíamos estar felices de que todo esto nos suceda. Estoy en verdad feliz. Un festival. Eso es gigante Blaine

-Estoy de acuerdo. Siempre he soñado con tocar en The Sound Of Music y ahora se va a hacer realidad. Vamos a tener que prepararnos bien. ¿Crees que podrás resistir la presión de Vanessa al momento de hacer la coreografía?

-Eso espero. Esto es tan importante que tengo miedo de hacer algo mal, desmayarme en el escenario o parir allí mismo. Odio que ustedes dependan de mi- el tono de su voz se había decaído- No es justo que nuestra primera sesión de fotos tomen solo nuestras caras porque yo luzco como una ballena

-Bebé, tu no luces así

-Blaine por favor no empecemos porque ya sabemos cómo termina

-Está bien. No diré más del asunto pero quiero que sepas que si tú no sientes seguro ninguno de nosotros cuatro tampoco lo hará.

-Son todos muy buenos conmigo.

-Pero tú te lo mereces y fin de la discusión- se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos- Escucha Kurt

-Dime

-¿Tú sabías que Sebastian había aplicado para la universidad de Nueva York?

\- Algo me había comentado pero nunca supe si al final lo había hecho o no ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que hoy estuvimos hablando sobre eso. Sabes que tengo mis dudas sobre la banda, o sea todos las tenemos. A lo que voy es que si algo llegase a ocurrir preferiría tener un título universitario y trabajar de lo que a mí me gusta. Seb me comentó del programa que tienen para estudiar en forma virtual. Me resultó interesante. Estoy pensando en aplicar. ¿Qué piensas?

-Blaine, amor, esa decisión es tuya. Yo no tengo por qué opinar

-Claro que lo tienes. Vamos a formar una familia. Eres parte de mi vida y las decisiones que tome van a afectarle tanto a Lizzy como a ti. Entonces quiero que me digas lo que piensas

-Creo que es una decisión correcta la que has hecho. Estoy feliz de que decidas seguir estudiando. Yo seguramente lo haré también cuando termine la escuela. Será cuestión de ver cómo me acomodo con el estudio y la cría de nuestra hija

-Gracias por apoyarme en esto

-Siempre te voy a apoyar. Soy tu novio. Ahora acaricia mi cabello hasta que me duerma

-Creo que merecemos descansar

* * *

_Muy bien, qué les pareció? Thad entró en la universidad, nos enteraremos qué pasara con Seb más adelante. El próximo capítulo si mal no me equivoco es la sesión de fotos y el festival. Uno que escribí hace poco y ya lo voy a tener que publicar. Eso me lleva a que empecé a escribir el 35. Espero terminarlo rápido, como ya les dije tengo que escribir cosas para la tesis y mis querido grupo no dio señal de vida. Además de que tengo un cuatrimestre agitado. _

_Estaría necesitando su colaboración con algo, espero que me ayuden. Tengo un gran dilema. No sé si ponerle Anderson-Hummel o Hummel-Anderson. Es en serio, no sé como ponerle el apellido y en verdad quiero que me digan cuál de las dos formas les parece la mejor. Es un minuto poniendo uno o el otro, se los agradecería demasiado. _

_Quería darle la bienvenida y agradecer a __**ErikEN**__ por colocar esta historia en sus favoritos y follows. Gracias y espero que estés disfrutando de esta historia. _

_Bueno, espero que tengan una linda semana y sean lindos y me ayuden con lo que les pido lo más antes posible. _

_Los quiero._

_Con amor, Katu!_


	32. Chapter 32

_Wow! Es muy raro volver acá después de mucho tiempo! Ha sido más de un mes sin actualizar pero creo que mi decisión de no subir ningún capítulo en septiembre fue la mejor. Ha sido un mes bastante movido para mí. He dado los dos finales que me había ido mal en julio pero gracias a Dios los pasé a ambos con 6 :D Estoy esperando la nota del parcial de finanzas que tuve el lunes, tengo un poco de miedo por la teoría pero me tengo fe, así que roguemos a los dioses de las finanzas aprobar. En la semana entregué la primera parte de la tesis, lo que implicó que el sábado pasado estuviera con eso desde las 11 am hasta las 3 30 de la mañana, así que estuve bastante ocupada. Lamentablemente no tuve tiempo para escribir otra cosa que no sea La Web 2.0 en el área de marketing en la industria alimenticia argentina, así que mi historia está bastante abandonada. Supongo que esta noche me pondré a escribir, si consigo terminar el capítulo que estaba escribiendo este fin de semana será lo mejor. En serio, ni libros he leído este mes. Terminé Cometas en el cielo y me tiré de lleno al estudio. _

_También sé que tuve una actitud media caprichosa la última vez pero la verdad es que me afectó mucho lo que había pasado sumándole que no estaba pasándola tan bien, así que lo siento. La verdad es que me di cuenta que depender de los comentarios es tonto, simplemente voy a escribir y dejar que leean, comenten o no. Amo escribir (cuando la universidad me deja, claro) y sé que hay varios que siguen mi historia y la leen, así que a todos ustedes gracias por esto 8? meses que han estado conmigo y perdón por mis caprichos._

_Así que lo prometido es deuda! Nuevo capítulo para que disfruten._

* * *

**_Anteriormente en UVP: _**

**_*Kurt y Blaine supieron que su bebé sería una niña y decidieron llamar Lizzy como la mamá de Kurt y Johannne como la abuela de Blaine._**

**_*Los chicos escucharon completo su disco, a pesar de que Kurt en un principio no se los permitió por estar comiendo._**

**_*Brandon les informó que realizarían la sesión de fotos para la tapa del CD_**

**_*Los chicos actuarían en el festival "The Sound Of Music", uno de los mejores de la ciudad de Ohio_**

**_*Blaine confuso de si ir a la universidad o no, terminó decidiendo por el sí y eligió la NYU_**

* * *

**Capítulo 32**

El resto del fin de semana Blaine se dedicó a hablar con sus padres sobre la universidad. Apoyaban al cien por ciento la decisión de su hijo sobre seguir estudiando luego de terminar la escuela a pesar de tener una carrera en progreso. Al igual que él y los demás miembros de la banda tenían sus dudas sobre la continuidad de la misma, así que estaban felices por su hijo. Su pequeño había madurado en los últimos meses y estaban orgullosos de él.

No se quedaron para nada asombrados cuando les comunicó que la universidad elegida era la de Nueva York. Desde que había empezado el secundario no había pensado en otra institución más que esa. El joven guardaba folletos y cualquier cosa relacionada con la NYU.

Con respecto al dinero no había problemas. Desde que sus hijos eran pequeños, los señores Anderson habían pensado en su educación superior, haciendo que crearan cajas de ahorro donde depositarían el dinero para pagar las universidades de ambos. Además su abuela les había heredado una buena suma a Blaine y a Cooper cuando falleció. Esta fue directamente a ser depositada en el banco. Y ahora también el moreno contaba con las ganancias que la banda estaba generando. Sí, definitivamente podría afrontar la universidad.

Estuvieron junto con Kurt investigando el programa de educación a distancia. Cuanto más leía, más se emocionaba. Se dirigió a la sección de admisiones de la página y llenó su solicitud. Su novio estuvo todo ese tiempo a su lado, apoyándolo. Recibió una sonrisa de fuerza por parte del castaño antes de apretar el botón de enviar. Ambos estaban orgullosos de su decisión.

El día de la sesión de fotos estaban los cinco emocionados, también podríamos incluir a Keegan y a Ella, quienes habían acompañado a los alumnos hacia el lugar. El estudio fotográfico se ubicaba cerca de Dalton así que en unos pocos minutos se encontraban allí listos para un día largo.

Brandon los recibió con una sonrisa en su cara, al igual que los Warblers, él se asombraba cuanto habían crecido los muchachos en tan poco tiempo. Los presentó con todo el staff que los acompañaría durante el día. Entre toda la gente se encontraban cinco peluqueros, uno para cada uno y cinco maquilladoras. Había dos personas ocupadas en vestuario. Todos se quedaron asombrados cuando Anne se asomó entre todas esas personas

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Wes al ver a su novia salir entre la multitud

-¡Sorpresa!- gritó la chica mientras tomaba la cara del asiático y le daba un pequeño beso

-Que hayas formado parte del video no significa que lo harás también en la sesión de fotos ¿o sí?- miró confundido hacia su representante

-Eres malo osito. Voy a hacer de cuenta que no dijiste eso.

-Cuando estuvimos en Los Angeles, me llamó la atención el vestido que estaba utilizando una noche que ustedes dos salieron. Al día siguiente se lo halagué y me enteré que había sido un diseño de ella. Así que le pedí que me mostrara un par de bocetos y su trabajo me resultó asombroso. Hace un mes atrás me contacté nuevamente con ella para ofrecerle diseñar el vestuario de ustedes. Toda la ropa que van a usar de aquí en adelante va a ser diseñada y elegida por Anne- comentó Brandon

-No te lo creo- seguía Wes extrañado con todo esto- Ahora entiendo por qué estuviste de misteriosa toda este tiempo.

-¿Estás orgulloso de mí?

-Claro que lo estoy. Que compartas esto conmigo es grandioso. Te amo florecita

-Yo también osito. Se dieron un beso seguido de un abrazo

-Disculpen que interrumpa el momento meloso entre Fauna- Nick señaló a su amigo- y Flora, pero creo que tenemos un día largo como para atrasarnos

-Oh, sí. Claro. Perdón- se disculpó Anne

El grupo se sentó frente a un espejo diferente donde comenzaron a trabajar con cada uno. Primero fueron los peinados. A Blaine decidieron quitarle todo el gel que cubría su cabello y liberaron sus rizos, peinándolos correctamente para que no se descontrolen. El pelo del Kurt fue alborotado hacia arriba con una mecha cayendo sobre su frente, dándole un aspecto juvenil y rockero. Sebastian llevaba su pelo revoltoso como el de Kurt pero a diferencia de su amigo, él lo tenía hacia el lado derecho. Nick, quien siempre llevaba su pelo desarreglado, se lo peinaron para atrás y con una raya hacia el costado. No era a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero le gustaba como le había quedado. Por último Wes acompañaba al look de sus compañeros con cabello hacia arriba y revoltoso. Al fin y al cabo los que estaban peinados diferentes eran Nick y Blaine, aunque al moreno lo diferenciaban sus rizos.

Su maquillaje consistió en delineado en sus ojos y rímel transparente en sus pestañas para darle volumen. Obviamente ninguno estaba acostumbrado a utilizar esos productos a excepción de Kurt quien se delineaba cuando salía a la noche, o solía hacerlo. Les acomodaron las cejas para que estén parejas y les colocaron base en la cara. Al poco tiempo ya estaban listos. Sólo faltaba probarse el vestuario.

Anne había elegido para todos ellos pantalones color negro y remeras con distintos diseños en rojo y azul oscuro. Alguna que otra campera de cuero había estado dando vueltas por la zona.

Se les informó que primero se tomarían las fotos individuales y luego harían grupales para cada cambio de ropa.

El primero en posar frente a la cámara fue Kurt. Llevaba una camiseta larga blanca con una remera corta azul oscuro con detalles en rojo sobre ésta. Las dos le marcaban muy bien la parte de los brazos y el pecho pero luego se volvían flojas en el estómago. Anne había escogido correctamente la ropa para él.

-Nunca he estado en una sesión de fotos. No sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer- dijo inocentemente

-No te preocupes yo te iré guiando.

El fotógrafo fue dándole órdenes al joven. En algunas estaba feliz, en otras, serio, mirando hacia un costado, con los brazos hacia arriba, apoyado sobre la pared. Había una que le había encantado a todos los que estaban detrás de escena mirando en la pantalla de la computadora las fotos que se estaban tomando. Kurt se encontraba con su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su nuca y con el derecho levantado. Su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado, su ceja derecha levantada y llevaba una media sonrisa. Tierno y sexy al mismo tiempo. Blaine por poco sale corriendo al baño a desahogarse luego de lo que vio. La temperatura de pronto había aumentado en la habitación. El fotógrafo estaba acomodando algo de su cámara cuando el castaño miró hacia su barriga de siete meses. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro. Blaine tomó rápidamente su teléfono y capturó el momento. Era algo precioso. No tenían varias fotos a través del embarazo así que tomó varias. Sabía que su novio iba a matarlo por fotografiarlo sin su permiso pero era algo tan bello que no podía evitarlo.

Kurt se encontraba sumergido en su mundo cuando escuchó y sintió el flash de la cámara. El fotógrafo tampoco se había quedado atrás y había capturado ese momento.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo medio enojado el castaño

-Era una imagen preciosa y me era inevitable no fotografiarla.

-Amor no te enojes con él. Tiene razón pero tú- se dirigió Blaine hacia el profesional- tendrías que haber preguntado antes

-¿Quieres que la borre?

-Claro- respondió Kurt

-¡No!- gritó el moreno- No tenemos suficientes fotos del embarazo y me estoy arrepintiendo de no tenerlas. ¿No crees que sería lindo enseñarle a Lizzy esto en un futuro?

-Yo… no… lo siento- sus ojos se empezaron a aguar- soy egoísta

-No llores. Tu delineado se va a correr y te ves extremadamente sexy. Me recuerda a la primera vez que salimos- pasó su dedo por debajo de los ojos azules quitando una lágrima que se asomaba.

-Hemos terminado por un momento contigo Kurt. Ve a relajarte pero todavía no te cambies de ropa. Tengo una idea. Blaine quédate aquí. Seguiré contigo.

El joven llevaba puesto una campera azul oscuro con una remera roja y blanca y algunos detalles en rojo.

Al igual que su novio posó con distintas facetas y el grupo también tenía su favorita. Él estaba con la boca semi abierta fijando su mirada directamente con la cámara. Sus brazos posaban por detrás de su espalda y de tanto moverse la campera se había abierto con el "efecto viento" que había generado naturalmente. Kurt tuvo que tranquilizar a sus hormonas. Su novio se veía como un súper modelo.

Se encontraba admirando la hermosura de su novio cuando oyó que el fotógrafo lo estaba llamando. Levantó la vista de la pantalla y se dirigió al plató donde se estaba fotografiando su novio.

-Voy a hacer un par de fotos de ustedes dos juntos. Son los vocalistas así que será una sesión compartida. Kurt colócate detrás de tu novio. Necesito que lo abraces pero con un brazo pasando por su pecho y la otra por su cuello -El fotógrafo se acercó para acomodarlos bien- Ahora quiero que miren profundamente a la cámara y se queden serios- se escuchó el click de la máquina – No tienen la menor idea de lo bien que se ven juntos y no voy por el lado romántico

Levantó una ceja dándoles a entender a qué se estaba haciendo referencia. En ese momento el castaño se sonrojó hasta traspasar la base que traía en su cara. Nuevamente la temperatura empezaba a subir.

Hicieron un par más juntos. Algunos mirándose a los ojos mientras simulaban que cantaban con unos micrófonos. Otras con Kurt de espaldas y Blaine tomándolo por la misma.

Cuando se habían acostumbrado al juego de sentirse modelos, el fotógrafo les arruinó la diversión. Era el turno de los demás chicos de la banda. Se sentaron detrás de la pantalla para observar las fotografías del resto.

Continuó Wes. El chico se sentía intimidado al haber tanta gente en el lugar y más aún estando su novia allí. Al principio le resultó difícil y se lo veía tenso pero luego fue tomándole el gusto y se liberó. El asiático llegó a lograr una de las mejores fotos al tomar la guitarra y saltar generando que su pelo y ropa se alborotaran pero creando una genial sensación de movimiento.

Siguió Nick. Podríamos decir que el más pequeño de todos era el que más estaba emocionado con la sesión de fotos. Desde un principio supo cómo posar frente a la cámara. El fotógrafo no tuvo que dirigirle demasiado como al resto. Estaba feliz que luego de tres casos que estuvo a punto de matar a alguien, llegara una persona que le facilitara el trabajo. Su mejor imagen fue él parado totalmente de puntitas y las piernas flexionadas, al estilo Michael Jackson y fingiendo tocar el bajo.

Por último era el turno de Sebastian, al igual que su compañero anterior no tuvo problema en hacer distintas poses. Kurt sabía que eso se debía a que secretamente su mejor amigo jugaba a ser modelo de revista y se quedaba horas mirándose en el espejo ideando nuevas poses. Él se rió ante el pensamiento y todos se le quedaron observando. Eso no distrajo al castaño en continuar haciendo su trabajo. La captura elegida como la mejor había sido una donde se encontraba sentado sobre unas cajas de madera con las piernas abiertas, apoyando su cabeza sobre uno de sus dedos mientras miraba seriamente a la cámara. "A la mierda la carrera como música, este chico debería dedicarse a modelar" pensó seriamente el fotógrafo al notar lo fotogénico que era Sebastian.

Antes de que los cinco se cambien de ropa debían hacer una foto en conjunto. Colocaron en el lugar un par de sillones y cajas donde los chicos se podrían sentar y acomodarse en distintas posiciones. Blaine se sentó en el brazo derecho del sofá, Kurt con su espalda apoyada sobre el brazo y flexionando como pudiera sus piernas. Nick estaba patas para arriba al lado de Kurt. Junto a él se encontraba Sebastian sentado sobre el respaldo del sillón y con las piernas sobre los almohadones. Por último Wes había optado por sentarse en el suelo con una pierna flexionada y la otra estirada. El fotógrafo tomó varias fotos en esa pose desde los chicos sonriendo hasta serios. Ese tramo de la sesión les había encantado.

Toda la primera parte de día había durado alrededor de tres horas y media. Por suerte habían decidido no hacer demasiados cambios de vestuario. Anne había optado por ese estilo rockero y luego les otorgó algo más pop. Las últimas semanas se había encargado de confeccionar unos blazers parecidos a los de Dalton pero con los colores invertidos. Eran rojos con los bordes azul oscuro. En vez de tener el logo de la academia estaba Pavarotti, tal como Thad y Calvin les habían regalado los prendedores para navidad. En la parte posterior de los blazers se encontraban bordados sus nombres en blanco. Definitivamente Anne había hecho un buen trabajo.

Las fotos con ese vestuario fueron mayormente en grupo y muy pocas individuales. Tenían pensado usar las imágenes con los blazers para la parte posterior del disco y alguna foto dentro del folleto.

La sesión de fotos había salido perfecta. Los chicos habían regresado a sus hogares satisfechos de su trabajo. Esperaban con ansias ver todas las fotografías y elegir cuales serían las que formarían parte del disco, aunque ya tenían en mente las indicadas.

* * *

Trataron de descansar todo lo posible. Al día siguiente tenían clases y luego de estas ensayo. Se tendrían que acostumbrar que cada vez que tuvieran alguna presentación sus días se reducirían a escuela-ensayo, ensayo-escuela. Las prácticas no sólo consistían en la coreografía sino en planificar las canciones y tocarlas. En ese tiempo decidían si las arreglarían, les quitarían o agregarían algo.

Habían finalizado de practicar la última canción de las cuatro que presentarían en el festival. Kurt echó un vistazo hacia el reloj del salón, abriendo sus ojos.

-Blaine ya es tarde.

-¿Tarde para qué?- preguntó su novio confuso. Luego recordó – Claro. Vamonos Kurt

-¿A dónde se tienen que ir? – habló Wes

-¿Tienen cita con Lena?- sugirió Sebastian

-No, no. Es otra cosa. Además a Lena la vemos los miércoles

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!- estalló Nick. Todos se le quedaron mirando- Y sí, en vez de estar dando vueltas al asunto podrían decirnos

-Tenemos yoga…yoga pre- parto- confesó Kurt- Me la recomendó Lena desde un principio. Es para que yo me relaje, estimule al bebé y me sirva para ejercitarme un poco

-Ahora, ya que lo saben, debemos irnos porque estamos atrasados. Nos vemos mañana chicos

La pareja salió del recinto para caminar hacia el estacionamiento. Blaine ayudó a su novio a acomodarse en el asiento del acompañante. No estaba convencido de que viajara adelante, le resultaba más seguro que se sentara atrás pero el castaño insistió demasiado que no le quedó otra opción más que hacerle caso.

* * *

Las clases de yoga para futuros padres se dictaban cerca del hospital donde se atendía Kurt. Pertenecía a la organización pero por cuestiones de infraestructura se debieron buscar otro lugar para dar las clases.

Llegaron y se registraron en el mostrador. La señorita que los atendió era muy amable. Un peso menos para ellos. Era toda una nebulosa el saber si a la gente le caería bien ver a una pareja de jóvenes gays embarazados en su clase. Ambos no sabían como irían a reaccionar sus compañeros. Todas sus dudas se dispersaron cuando leyeron en la sala de espera un cartel que repudiaba todo mal comportamiento hacia sus compañeros. Leyeron un folleto institucional que comentaba sobre el proceso de selección de sus profesores. Todos ellos debían ser amabales y por nada del mundo deberían discriminar a las personas por su raza, sexo, religión o preferencia sexual. Era la primera vez que una pareja gay iba a asistir a esas clases. Concurrían lesbianas que se habían inseminado pero nunca dos hombres. En la época en que el hermano del director estaba embarazado no existía este centro, así que no pudo disfrutar.

Entraron a la hora indicada a una habitación grande junto con otras parejas. La profesora era una joven de no más de treinta, quizás ni llegaba a esa edad, era rubia y tenía ojos claros. Llevaba su pelo atado en una coleta, unas calzas y una musculosa. Se presentó como Lindsay. Hizo que cada pareja dijera su nombre, de cuánto estaban de embarazo, si sabían si era niño o niña y si ya tenían decidido el nombre.

-Yo soy Kurt Hummel y él es mi novio Blaine Anderson- dijo mientras lo señalaba- me encuentro en la semana número treinta y uno de mi embarazo. Hace unos meses nos enteramos que iba a ser una niña, así que con ustedes, Elizabeth Johanne.

-Es un hermoso nombre. Y ustedes dos son adorables- comentó la chica- Les veo cara conocida de algún lado

-No tenemos la menor idea- respondió Blaine

La pareja había acordado previamente que tratarían de mantener su perfil bajo por lo menos durante las horas que la clase durara. No querían caerle mal a nadie y si sus compañeros se enteraban que formaban parte de la nueva banda local quizás los mirarían mal. Ellos sólo querían pasarlo bien. Luego de la clase probablemente les dirían.

Lindsay ordenó que cada pareja tomara una colchoneta y se sentara sobre esta. Comenzarían con un simple ejercicio de respiración para relajarse y relajar los músculos. Luego de eso preguntó quiénes últimamente tenían dolores de espalda. Como la gran mayoría respondió positivamente les indicó que se abrieran de piernas y tiraran su torso hacia adelante. Al principio dudaron en hacerlo ya que tenían miedo de aplastar a sus bebés pero luego accedieron. Se mantuvieron relajados en esa posición durante un minuto y luego se levantaron hasta volver a la pose inicial. Los hizo girar el torso hacia un lado y que estiraran sus brazos intentando llegar hacia sus pies, luego tuvieron que repetir la acción con el lado contrario. Tuvieron que rehacer esta acción unas tres veces. Seguido de esto, llevaron un brazo hacia una pierna y tuvieron que atravesar el otro por su cabeza hasta tocar su pie. Se mantuvieron haciendo esto por dos minutos. Al finalizar este ejercicio se sumergieron a otro donde los padres ayudarían a sus parejas.

La hora y media que duró la clase Blaine y Kurt se entretuvieron como nunca. El yoga prenatal no sólo le había hecho efecto al castaño sino que también a su novio. Ambos estaban relajados. Habían tenido varios días de estrés donde se contracturaron y el peso del vientre de Kurt ya estaba empezando a notarse con los dolores de espalda.

Al finalizar la clase los chicos estaban tomando sus cosas cuando una de las futuras madres se acercó hacia ellos. La mujer era alta y por lo visto no era primeriza, durante la clase pudieron observar como se desarrollaba y la mujer parecía experta.

-Disculpen, ¿Kurt? ¿Blaine?

-Sí- contestaron al mismo tiempo.

-Espero no confundirme y quedar como una idiota pero de esas cuestiones de la vida, ¿ustedes son los cantantes de The Warblers?

La pareja se miró asombrada. Nunca pensaron que en su clase de yoga pre-parto iban a encontrarse con alguien que los reconociera. Como quedaban muy pocos en el lugar decidieron confesarse.

-Sí, somos nosotros- contestó Kurt

-¡Ay! ¡No lo puedo creer!- chilló la mujer- Quiero decirles que admiro su trabajo. Siendo tan jóvenes tienen tanto talento. Ni hablar de sus voces. Son encantadoras. Cantas como un angel Kurt. Diganme si esto les incomoda. Parezco una niña de quince hablando con sus ídolos por primera vez

-No nos incomoda- aclaró Blaine- No quisimos mencionar en un principio quienes éramos para no generar disturbios. La verdad que estamos muy halagados por lo que nos estás diciendo.

-En serio, me encantan sus canciones. Sé que solamente han lanzado una de estudio pero he escuchado sus canciones en vivo y son geniales. Además es genial como se mueven en el escenario, como actúan y crean historias allí arriba. Los felicito chicos

-Gracias- ambos sonrieron

-Una última cosa

-Claro- habló Kurt

-¿Podría tomarme una foto con ustedes?- se sonrojó la mujer

* * *

Se encontraban en la casa de Blaine, dentro de un rato Kurt tendría que volver a la suya. El moreno no se quería separar últimamente de su novio. Estaba atravesando la última etapa del embarazo y debería estar alerta si algo le pasara. Varias semanas se había estado quedando a dormir en la casa de los Hummel pero su madre lo obligó a que dejara respirar por un momento al pobre de Kurt. Entendía su preocupación pero si seguía todo el tiempo encima de su novio lo iba a asfixiar.

-Hoy me empezaron a seguir diez nuevas personas en Twitter- dijo el castaño mientras observaba su aplicación de seguidores- Siete de ellas son de la clase de yoga.

-Yo tengo cinco nuevas en Instagram. Todas son de la clase de yoga y todas subieron sus fotos que se tomaron con nosotros y nos etiquetaron.

-Oh sí ya veo- comentó mientras cambiaba de red social- Lo mejor son los pie de foto "Con las futuras estrellas Kurt y Blaine de The Warblers", "Estos panqucitos además de tener buenas voces son muy amables". La mejor de todas es la de Lindsay que casi más se muere cuando nos reconoció por fin "Tu presencia, ya ves, condiciona mi actuar. Así me sentí cuando los reconocí. Son los mejores alumnos que me pudieron haber tocado. No puedo esperar para verlos en The Sound Of Music"

-Vamos a declararla nuestra fan número uno. Nuestro momento de estrellato.

\- En la clase de yoga prenatal

-En la clase de yoga prenatal

Ambos se rieron y continuaron revisando las redes sociales. Su bendita clase de yoga les había hecho conseguir nuevos seguidores en su página de Facebook, su cuenta de Twitter y de Instagram. Cuando entraron a Youtube se asombraron al notar que habían llegado a las cinco mil suscripciones. Su video de Casualidad tenía varias visitas al igual que sus presentaciones y los detrás de escena. Todo se veía perfecto para la banda.

* * *

El predio donde se desarrollaría el festival era enorme. Ninguno de ellos se hubiese imaginado un año atrás que dejarían de formar parte de los espectadores para convertirse en una de las tantas bandas que se presentarían en ese evento.

La vista definitivamente era distinta. Desde el campo no se podía visualizar toda la longitud del predio, desde el punto de vista del escenario se apreciaba todo: desde la entrada donde se realizaban los cacheos hasta la reja que separaba al artista del público, pasando por los baños químicos y los carritos de comida.

The Warblers habían llegado temprano al predio. Fueron conducidos por un camino alterno a la entrada general. En la camioneta se encontraban ellos cinco de quienes colgaban unas identificaciones las cuales llevaban impreso "artista". También los acompañaban Calvin junto con Vanessa, ya que ella era la coreógrafa de la banda; Thad y Mary, quien se encargaría de los peinados y maquillaje; Anne para la parte de vestuario y por último Brandon con Ella. Ese grupo llevaban identificaciones las cuales detallaban que formaban parte del staff de la banda, aunque claramente Calvin y Thad se habían sumado a ellos para no pagar entrada.

-Creo que voy a romper bolsa en este momento- dijo Kurt parado en el medio del escenario con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras observaba el predio

-Oh no, no, no, no, claro que no. Lizzy se tiene que quedar ahí por lo menos un mes más- Blaine tomó de los hombros a su novio masajeándolo para que se calmara- ¿O lo estás diciendo en serio? Porque si es así tenemos que salir volando al hospital y no hemos traído nada

-No idiota. Sólo lo dije porque estoy nervioso. Claro que Lizzy se tiene que quedar aquí un mes más. Aunque a veces quiero que ya salga, no soporto más mi cuerpo.

-Tienes que aguantar la presentación de hoy. Después de esto tienes que descansar.

-¡Warblers!- gritó Vanessa mientras aplaudía- los quiero a los cinco en sus posiciones para un ensayo general. Tenemos veinte minutos justos y luego tenemos que ceder el escenario a las otras bandas

-Sólo cuatro canciones y descansas. Relájate- Blaine lo besó en la mejilla mientras tomaba el micrófono

Antes de que sea el turno de los chicos se presentaron cinco bandas. Entre un grupo y otro se tomaban entre diez y quince minutos para reacomodar los instrumentos en el escenario. Ellos esperaban tras bambalinas mientras disfrutaban de las presentaciones de sus colegas. Mientras los minutos se convertían en horas, las ansias de los jóvenes iban en aumento. Cuando por fin llegó el momento los cinco se encontraban ya cambiados. Anne había optado por que usaran el blazer rojo con bordes azules y sus nombres, los cuales utilizaron en el photoshoot del disco. Mary junto con la ayuda de Thad, el chico se había creído que no iba a hacer nada durante todo ese tiempo pero su novia tenía otros planes, arreglaron los pelos de los cinco integrantes y la joven se encargó de ponerle un poco de color en sus ojos. No estaban muy de acuerdo en tener sombras en sus ojos pero aceptaron, a tientas, el delineado en los ojos. El único que no renegó fue Kurt, quien sabía muy bien, al igual que su novio, que ese maquillaje le resaltaba los ojos.

-¡Muy bien Warblers al medio!- gritó Blaine - Ya se que en otras oportunidades les he dicho que es la presentación más importante que haremos o algo parecido. Yo creo que esta es la más grande. Estoy completamente seguro que un año atrás ninguno se hubiese imaginado estar hoy acá y no precisamente en el público. Así que demos todo de nosotros esta noche, aunque sean sólo cuatro canciones. Ya hemos ensayado lo suficiente y cada vez más nos vamos acostumbrando a esto que tanto amamos.

-¿A la cuenta de tres?- dijo Nick

-A la cuenta de tres- respondió Blaine

-Uno, dos, tres,¡ Warblers!- todos dijeron al mismo tiempo a la vez que elevaban sus manos al aire

Salieron al escenario como ya varias veces habían hecho en el último tiempo. Ese lugar donde disfrutaban realizar algo que tanto amaban como lo era hacer música.

-¡Come on!- Blaine gritó mientras la música empezaba a sonar-**_No hay nada para ver en la televisión y el disco que bajé se escucha mal_**\- Se acercó hacia Sebastian- **_La ropa se ensució_**\- se dirigió hacia Wes que se encontraba del otro lado delante de Nick- **_La chica me dejó_**\- dio unos pasos hacia atrás hasta llegar donde su otro compañero- **_Me dijo que llamaba y no llamó. Yo me paso la vida_**\- miró hacia arriba

**_-Bailando_**\- cantó Kurt mientras aparecía desde arriba y bajaba un escalón de la pequeña plataforma que se había instalado en el escenario. Movia los brazos haciendo que bailaba

-**_Me paso las horas_**

-**_Pensando_**\- bajó otro escalón y dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza imitando el gesto de pensamiento

-**_No paro un minuto ni dejo de verte, sólo para mi dolor_**\- cantaron ambos mientras Blaine se acercaba a darle la mano a su novio y lo ayudaba a terminar de bajar

-**_Maldita mi suerte_**\- siguió Blaine

**_-Bailando_**\- repitió el mismo movimiento de brazos que la vez anterior

-**_Me lleva a la muerte_**

-**_Pensando_**\- volvió a imitar el gesto con la mano

**_-Si nada sucede voy a despedirme _**

**_-Y no me verás jamá_**s- continuaron los dos mientras como podían se dirigían hacia el borde del escenario- **_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**\- movían el brazo derecho de atrás para adelante

**_-Y no me verás_**\- Blaine cantaba a la vez que pasaba su mano por su cara

**_-Y no me verás_**\- coreó Kurt- **_oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_**

**_-Y no me verás_**\- repitió Blaine

**_-Y no me verás_**

-**_Me gusta la combinación de ritmo y descepción_**\- se movían de un lado a otro en el escenario a la vez que cantaban al mismo tiempo -**_La música se mete en mí es una sensación, en la pista de baile hay comunicación_**\- empezaron a caminar para atrás hasta que sus espaldas se chocaron- **_revelación de corazón a corazón_**\- siguieron con el coro de "oh"

**_-Y no me verás_**\- cantó Blaine

**_-Y no me verás_**

**_-Y no me verás_**-repitió

**_-Y no me verás_**

**_-No hay nada para ver en la televisión y el disco que bajé se escucha mal. La ropa se ensució, la chica me dejó, me dijo que llamaba y no llamó. Yo me paso la vida_**

**_-Bailando_**\- Kurt se movió alrededor de su novio

**_-Me paso las horas_**

**_-Pensando_**\- Ahora el castaño se encontraba al lado de Sebastian

**_-No paro un minuto ni dejo de verte sólo para mi dolor_**\- ambos cantaron a la vez que Kurt se dirigía hacia el otro lado del escenario

**_-Maldita mi suerte_**-dramatizaba Blaine

**_-Bailando_**\- Kurt bailaba junto a Nick mientras este se reía al verlo

**_-Me lleva a la muerte_**

**_-Pensando_**\- estaba al lado de Wes quien le sonreía

**_-Si nada sucede voy a despedirme _**

**_-Y no me verás jamás_**\- continuaron juntos una vez más, repitiendo la coreografía que habían hecho la vez pasada

**_-Y no me verás_**\- cantó Blaine

**_-Y no me verás_**

**_-Y no me verás_**

**_-Y no me verás_**

**_-La letra que hay en la canción me dice que perdí_**\- ambos entonaban a la vez que se movían hacia el lado derecho del escenario- **_los malos sentimientos se confunde con el mí_**\- luego hacia el otro lado- **_y así me pasó el tiempo_**\- se rodearon- **_y todo acabará y nadie lo recordará_**

-**_Bailando uh oh oh_**\- Kurt cantó mientras le hacía señas a Wes para que se acercara

**_-Bailo con ritmo y decepción_**

**_-Bailando uh oh oh_**\- dio unos pasos más para llegar donde estaba Nick y repetir el mismo gesto con la mano

**_-Bailo con ritmo y decepción_**

**_-Bailando_**\- se cruzó para el otro lado a buscar a Sebastian

**_-Bailo con ritmo y decepción_**

Para el final de la canción, Sebastian había dejado prolongada la música. Los cinco se encontraban en el frente del escenario. Kurt y Blaine encabezando adelante y los otros tres chicos atrás. Siguieron las indicaciones que Vanessa les había otorgado los días anteriores. Hicieron los pasos correspondientes a la coreografía ensayada.

Al terminar cada uno volvió a su posición original, se presentaron ante el público y siguieron con el show. La siguiente canción que harían sería "Casualidad", al ser el corte de difusión no podían no hacerla. Luego del grito final de Kurt, el cual recibió varios halagos del público continuaron con Mentira y Traición. Para esta última, castaño le había suplicado a su coreógrafa que no lo haga mover demasiado como la primera vez que la habían tocado. Ahora su embarazo estaba más avanzado y no podía subir y bajar escaleras como unos meses atrás. A pesar de haber hecho una reverencia final el público insistió para que volviesen a salir y tocar otra canción. Los chicos no sabían que hacer ya que habían ensayado las cuatro correspondientes al cronograma. El coordinador del evento les dio el okay para que tocaran una quinta. Rápidamente se pusieron de acuerdo cuál harían. Terminaron decidiendo por Don, canción que sería fantástica para el final de la presentación. Todos terminaron saltando y bailando en sus lugares. Les asombró a los chicos que el público conociera las canciones de las cuales no había versión de estudio. Terminaron el show recibiendo todo el amor del público.

-No puedo creer lo que acabamos de hacer- comentó entre respiraciones rápidas Nick a la vez que tomaba una botella de agua y bebía líquido

-Esto ha sido genial- Sebastian se limpiaba la cara de la transpiración que el calor de las luces le había provocado

-La verdad es que nunca creí que pedirían otra- Wes bebió de un sorbo media botella de agua

-Ha sido fabuloso. ¿Alguno notó el cartel que sostenían un par de chicas que decía "The Warblers" y tenía a Pavarotti dibujado?- Blaine preguntó a la vez que le otorgaba una botella de Gatorade a su novio para que hidratase

-Yo lo hice- levantó la mano el castaño que se encontraba sentado en una silla

-Para ustedes es fácil visualizar todo eso porque están adelante. Yo entre que tengo visión de perro y mi puesto es detrás de Wes no puedo notar nada de eso. Pero es genial que ya tengamos un pequeño club de fans- Nick habló más calmado

-Preparense para ver la presentación en Youtube o una parte en Instagram- rió Sebastian- Creo yo que la hemos pasado genial allá arriba

-No sólo nosotros. Lizzy no para de moverse de un lado a otro. Ni ha nacido y ya ama el escenario.

-Sí la siento- Blaine comentó con sus manos en el estómago de su novio- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Estupendo. Creo que no podría pedir más en este momento. Excepto un baño porque me estoy haciendo pis.

-Son químicos Kurt. ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir a esos?- preguntó Sebastian sabiendo que su amigo nunca pisaría uno de esos baños.

-No voy a arriesgarme a que un paparazzi me vea dejando mi huella en un árbol. ¡Necesito un baño ya!

El castaño tomó de la mano a su novio para que lo acompañara hacia esos cúbiculos que tanto había aborrecido en su vida. Habían tenido unas semanas increíbles y nada haría que se le quitara la felicidad de su cara.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, uno de mis favoritos. La sesión de fotos fue inspirada en un par de photoshoots que hiceron Chris, Darren, Grant y Curt. Lo de Wes fue pura imaginación mía._

_La canción del día de la fecha, supongo que para muchos es conocida, Ritmo y Decepción de claramente Miranda! peeeeero es una versión que hicieron en estadio Luna Park en el 2012. La canción es una de mis agregadas después de haber escrito la historia origianl. Como siempre se las dejo en mi Tumblr (después de revisar la etiqueta de CC ;) )_

_Bueno, les recuerdo que la semana que viene NO voy a actualizar ya que me voy de viaje (tengo mil aparatos conectados en la computadora), además voy a empezar a actualizar cada dos semanas porque como les dije, estoy bastante atrasada en la escritura del fanfic._

_Me alegra haber vuelto después de tanto tiempo._

_Los quiero a todos, nos leemos pronto._

_Katu!_


	33. Chapter 33

_Se acuerdan de UVP? Volvió y en forma de fichas! Bueno, antes que nada les pido perdón por no haber actualizado la semana pasada como lo prometí pero digamos que la universidad se vengó por no haber asistido dos semanas seguidas a clases. Llegué y me encontré con que tenía clases el sábado a la mañana, hacer dos trabajos, el cual uno incluía grabar y editar un video (más aún siendo la única del grupo que lo sabe hacer) y arreglar cosas de la tesis y claramente avanzar en eso. Así que he tenido una semana bastante movida que lo único que quería hacer ayer era llegar y dormir. Además hay días que tengo el jet lag y me mata. *Chris acaba de twittear su disfraz de halloween y estoy a punto de un ataque (quitando a un par de personas en la foto)* Bueno, volviendo al tema, sé que he estado desaparecida pero salir de viaje en medio de la cursada no siempre es buena idea. Pero bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo y creo que es bastante largo como para compensar el no haber actualizado por mucho tiempo. Así que disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 33**

En verdad no quería escucharlo. Cuanto más se tardaba Lena en decirlo, más nervioso se ponía Kurt. Sabía que esto ocurriría si no se cuidaba. Hizo todo lo posible para que no sucediera pero sabía que era inevitable. Lena seguía callada sin decir nada. El castaño sentía que moriría en cualquier momento.

-Trece kilos y medio has engordado en estos ocho meses- por fin habló la obstetra

-En serio no quería escucharlo. ¡Dios! Estoy convertido en una ballena- Kurt protestó. Blaine lo observaba sentado en una silla a la vez que se reía del dramatismo de su novio

-Vamos Kurt, no es tan malo. Bájate de la balanza y acuéstate en la camilla.

El castaño se bajó del aparato. Se encontraba en calzones y camisa. Todo un espectáculo para el moreno que lo perseguía con la mirada. Lena lo ayudó a colocarse sobre la camilla. Blaine se acercó hacia donde estaban ellos. Era el momento de la ecografía y siempre lo disfrutaba. Era un tiempo en el que podía ver a su hija.

-Muy bien, veamos que tenemos por aquí- la médica comenzó a pasar el aparato sobre el estómago de Kurt hasta que una imagen apareció en la pantalla- Según veo de apoco esta niña se está acomodando con la cabeza hacia abajo- los chicos intentaron descifrar lo que se mostraba allí. Tantos meses habían pasado y ellos todavía no entendía cómo Lena se daba cuenta donde empezaba y terminaba la bebé- Parece ser que está midiendo casi cincuenta centímetros y pesa alrededor de tres kilos. Así que deja de preocuparte Kurt por tu peso parte de este es tu hija

-Pero engordé diez- se desesperó

-Tienes que contar el líquido amniótico, la sangre también aumenta en volumen. No es sólo todo lo que comes de más

-Ya entiendo

-Deja de preocuparte por tu peso. Te apuesto que cuando Lizzy salga volverás a tener tu figura nuevamente- dejó el aparato en su soporte- Ya estamos por ahora. ¿Copias para ustedes y abuelos?

-Como siempre- respondió Blaine

El moreno ayudó a Kurt a ponerse los pantalones y luego a bajar de la camilla. Cada vez se dificultaba más moverse.

-Muy bien aquí tienen- dijo Lena al entregarle las copias de la ecografía- Bueno, por suerte todo anda muy bien. La bebé está perfecta y tú también. Ahora vamos a aclarar un par de cosas. Quizás esta sea nuestra última cita antes del parto o quizás no. Acuérdate que a partir del octavo mes ya empiezas a tener contracciones. No debes asustarte. Si son más de cinco por hora significa que podrás estar en trabajo de parto. Si son seis, se puede dejar pasar como mucho, sino me llamas de inmediato. Trata de estar lo más quito posible ¿Tienen algún show en estas fechas?

-Por ahora no nos han dicho nada. Acordamos que sería mejor dejar las presentaciones hasta después que Lizzy nazca- respondió Blaine

-De acuerdo. Si por algún motivo se les presentase alguna, Kurt tienes que tratar de quedarte lo más inmóvil que puedas ¿sí?

-Sí, lo haré.

-Chicos empieza el último mes. Es complicado, supongo que ya te es hasta incómodo dormir. Trata de no estresarte, más ahora que estás por terminar el año escolar y los exámenes pueden alterarte. Creo que ha sido todo por ahora. Si sucede algo me llaman ¿entendido?

-Sí Lena- volvió a hablar Blaine

-Okay, los libero por hoy.

-Lena, ¿Puedo consultarte algo?- preguntó Kurt

-Claro

-Blaine puedes ir adelantándote, no me tardo. Estaré bien. Todavía puedo moverme solo

-Está bien- contestó algo confuso

Saludó a la doctora y salió hacia el pasillo. Caminaba mientras pensaba qué sería lo que su novio le consultaría a Lena. Estaba por el último mes del embarazo, no podía asustarlo.

A los pocos minutos Kurt se encontraba tomándolo de la mano. No le quiso preguntar nada al respecto. Le ayudó a subir a la camioneta y le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Se aseguró que estuviera cómodo antes de emprender viaje.

-¿Todavía quieres ir a cenar a Breadstciks?- preguntó Blaine a su novio recordando que el castaño le había propuesto ir para allá terminada la visita a la obstetra

-Por supuesto. Tu hija y tu novio quieren comer.

En unos minutos se encontraban sentados en su mesa a punto de ordenar. Revisaron el menú varias veces. Bueno, hablar de "revisaron" sería decirlo en plural más bien fue Kurt quien le echó varias ojeadas a la carta para decidir qué era lo que quería cenar. Luego de estar por un tiempo deliberando al fin se decidió por unos fetuccini salteados con langostinos y Blaine por unos penne rigate al estilo Alfredo. Disfrutaron su cena a la vez que hablaban sobre sus días. Eran muy pocas las veces que salían juntos los dos solos. Se habían acostumbrado a estar siempre con los Warblers, Thad y Calvin. Este era un momento en que sentían que por fin estaban en una cita como las parejas normales lo hacen.

-La próxima semana es el baile de graduación- comentó Kurt mientras llevaba un poco de su cheese cake a su boca

-Lo sé pero no voy a ir- Blaine contestó indiferente

-¿Disculpa?- por poco se atragantó el castaño al escucharlo

-No voy a ir. Kurt, tú apenas puedes moverte. No voy a ir solo. Es contigo o me quedo en casa.

-¿Quién dijo que yo no iba a ir? Disculpa pero has sacado tus propias conclusiones.

\- Ya escuchaste a Lena. Debes guardar reposo. No quiero ir a mi baile de graduación sin ti- le tomó la mano

-¿Y si te dijera que Lena me ha autorizado ir al baile?- una sonrisa pícara apareció en su cara

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- ver como la cara de Blaine se iba transformando no tenía precio

-¿Recuerdas cuando me quedé con ella a lo último mientras tú te adelantabas?- el moreno asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, le pregunté si habría alguna posibilidad que te acompañara al baile. Es tu último año, es el baile de graduación. No quería ser egoísta no dejándote ir. Así que Lena me autorizó a ir.

-¿En serio? No lo tendrías que haber hecho.

-Es verdad. No quiero que pierdas tu último baile solamente porque estoy embarazado y no puedo moverme mucho.

-Dios. Te amo tanto- le besó la mano provocando una risita de él

-Entonces, ¿Blaine Devon Anderson, aceptarías ir conmigo y tu hija al baile de graduación?- una sonrisa se formaba cada vez que una palabra era pronunciada

-Por supuesto que acepto ir al baile de graduación contigo y con Lizzy- Kurt dio un respingo luego de la respuesta- Dime que no son contracciones

-No, no. Tu hija también está feliz de ir al baile. Me acaba de patear.

* * *

Las piernas de Sebastian no paraban de moverse. Sus manos sudaban cuanto más pasaba el tiempo y estaba más que seguro que si Kurt cayera en ese mismo momento en la biblioteca lo retaría por estar mordiéndose las uñas y el pellejo de sus dedos.

El joven de ojos verdes no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Había hecho una promesa, no abriría ese sobre sin sus mejores amigos. Sabía que quizás para Kurt y Calvin se habrían olvidado del pequeño juramento hecho cuando empezaron la secundaria, el cual consistía en revelar si habían entrado a la universidad, juntos.

El sobre con el logo de la Universidad de Nueva York había arribado a su casa la tarde anterior. Se encontraba solo cuando el cartero llegó y le hizo firmar el consentimiento de entrega de la carta. Desde ese momento no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima. En la cena cuando sus padres le preguntaron si se sentía bien había respondido que se encontraba cansado y estresado por la escuela. Los señores Smythe se creyeron la mentira que su hijo les había dicho y continuaron con su comida.

Y ahora se encontraba perdiendo tiempo de su hora del almuerzo esperando a los chicos. Sabía que el lugar indicado para revelar si había entrado o no a la universidad era la biblioteca. Fue allí donde se había hecho la promesa, donde pasaban el mayor tiempo cuando eran niños.

Estaba a punto de tomar su teléfono para mandarles mensaje cuando sintió la voz de Calvin asomándose por el pasillo.

-Aquí estás- dijo el joven de anteojos

-Los estaba esperando

-¿Pasó algo Seb?- preguntó preocupado Kurt

-Siéntense y se los diré

Calvin tomó una silla para que Kurt se pudiera sentar cómodamente, se aseguró que estuviera todo bien antes de que él lo haga con el respaldo de la silla en su pecho

-¿Entonces?- prosiguió Calvin

-Resulta ser que ayer… ayer… yo

Al sentir que las palabras no eran sus mejores amigas en ese preciso momento tomó el sobre y lo apoyó sobre la mesa. Los dos chicos miraron confusos el envoltorio hasta que leyeron lo que decía. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al caer en la cuenta de lo que se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¿La has abierto?- preguntó Kurt

-¡No!- respondió desesperado Sebastian hasta que se dio cuenta que había gritado y bajó la voz- No. Claro que no. ¿Se acuerdan de la promesa?

-Sí- dijo Kurt

-No- ambos miraron a Calvin- es broma claro que me acuerdo de la promesa que hicimos de abrir las cartas de aceptación juntos. Por favor chicos no soy tan despistado.

-¿Quién la abre?- Sebastian miró preocupado a la mesa

-Tú debes abrirla. Es tu carta- siguió Kurt

-Pero no quiero ver. En realidad sí pero no. No sé que hacer.

-Abrela y déjate de joder Sebastian- al decir esto Calvin, Sebastian por fin pudo calmar sus ansias. La voz de su amigo había sido autoritaria que le causó miedo

Agarró con miedo el envoltorio. Sentía que al tocarlo sus manos se quemaban. Dentro de este se encontraba escrito su futuro. Su educación dependía de lo que se encontraba escrito. Abrió con cuidado, trató que no se rompiera. Desdobló el papel con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado. Empezó a leer. Sus amigos lo miraban expectantes.

-¿Y?- un ansioso Calvin preguntó

-¿Seb?- lo siguió Kurt

-Entré. Chicos entré. Entré a la universidad- respondió en estado de shock- ¡Entré a la universidad! ¡Entré a la jodida Universidad de Nueva York!- gritó a la vez que saltaba de su asiento

El ojiverde comenzó a saltar alrededor de sus amigos. Ellos sonreían al verlo tan emocionado. Sebastian había logrado entrar a la universidad y estaban felices por él.

-Felicitaciones Seb- Kurt lo abrazó

-Era sabido que lo lograrías. No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto- comentó Calvin- Ven aquí. Te felicito amigo

-Gracias- estaba ruborizado de la emoción

-Disculpen chicos pero ¿podrían dejar de gritar? Les recuerdo que estamos en una biblioteca- la bibliotecaria se había acercado hacia ellos debido al disturbio que habían causado- Sin embargo, felicitaciones por haber ingresado a la universidad

Llegaron varios minutos atrasados al almuerzo. El resto del grupo los estaba esperando, la gran mayoría ya había terminado de comer. Se encontraban hablando cuando el trío colocó sus bandejas sobre la mesa. Se distrajeron uno segundos pero continuaron hablando.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Wes

-En la biblioteca- respondió Calvin

-¿Qué hacían allí? Por favor no me digan que estaban estudiando porque voy a entrar en una crisis nerviosa- dijo Thad

-No, nada de eso. No aún. Ni lo menciones- su cara demostraba horror al pronunciar eso- Resulta que estábamos en la biblioteca abriendo mi carta de la universidad y ¡He entrado!- volvió a gritar. El resto de sus compañeros de grupo y Thad lo felicitaron- Blaine no te asustes si aún no te llega la carta, recuerda que la enviaste unas semanas luego que yo lo haya hecho. Tendrás que esperar paciente

-Sí, lo sé

-¿Sobre qué estaban hablando?- preguntó Kurt mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca

-Del baile de graduación- respondió Nick

-Es el último de nosotros tres, así que vamos a sacarle provecho- Thad habló

-Seb- Kurt lo llamó- ya sé que habíamos prometido más de niños que íbamos a ir juntos pero cuando dijimos eso yo no tenía a Blaine, así que lo siento por dejarte solo

-Nada de eso Kurt. De hecho, ya tengo pareja- Sebastian respondió tranquilamente mientras comía. Sus compañeros se quedaron mirándolo- Me adelanté. Creo que era más que sabido que no iríamos juntos al final, así que le pregunté a alguien más para que me acompañe.

-¿Se puede saber quién es?- Calvin le movía el brazo con su codo a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo.

-No sé si puedo decirlo

-Irá conmigo- Nick habló lo más rápido posible- Iremos juntos- La mesa se quedó en silencio absoluto

-¿Cómo?- Kurt estaba sorprendido

-Sí, iremos juntos- reafirmó Nick

-¿Pasa algo entre ustedes dos?- Wes los señaló

-¡No!- gritaron al mismo tiempo. Todos se rieron

-De hecho, lo intentamos una vez- continuó

-¡Nick!- Sebastian lo reprendió desde la otra punta

-Esperen, ¿qué?- Blaine seguía confuso con toda esta situación

-Sí. Cuando estábamos en Los Angeles. Nos besamos- Sabastian confesó. Todos continuaban con sus caras de confusión.

-Pero nos dimos cuenta que no iba a funcionar- siguió Nick- Hace unos días estábamos hablando sobre el baile y volvimos a sacar la misma conclusión que hicimos estando en L.A

-Todos iban a ir al baile en parejas. Estos dos tórtolos. Wes y Anne. Thad y Mary. Calvin y Vanessa. Todos en pareja menos nosotros dos.

-Los solteros del grupo- Sebastian asintió su cabeza a la vez que su compañero hablaba- Entonces concluímos que en vez de buscar a alguien que quisiera ir con nosotros al baile, iríamos juntos

-Como amigos. No hace falta ser pareja oficial para ir al baile. No hay ninguna regla explícita donde diga eso.

-Creo que es demasiada información para digerir en tan poco tiempo- Wes se llevó una mano a la cabeza

-Creo que está perfecto- dijo Kurt

-Tienen razón en lo que dicen- Blaine apoyó la idea- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, la mañana siguiente a tu cumpleaños ambos estaban actuando de forma rara- se rió al recordar como ambos habían actuado

-A mí nunca se me hubiese cruzado por la cabeza que ustedes estuvieran juntos- Wes dijo

-Pero no lo estamos- Nick saltó

-Sí, claro. Ya sé que no sentimentalmente pero que estén juntos para este tipo de cosas.

-No sé. Pero yo no me voy a hacer responsable de lo que pase luego del baile. Saben a lo que me refiero- bromeó Calvin

-Te apuesto cincuenta dólares a que estos dos tienen sexo luego del baile- su primo le dijo

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer apuestas? Estamos aquí- Sebastian movió la mano- Thad pensaba que ya habías dejado eso.

-Amigo te voy a mandar a terapia ya te lo dije- Blaine le tomó del hombro.

* * *

Los cinco se encontraban sentados en la oficina de Wrangler. Como era costumbre del director, los había llamado en medio de alguna clase a través del interlocutor. Los chicos lo odiaban cada vez que lo hacía ya que a los pocos segundos las miradas de todos sus compañeros se encontraban sobre ellos. Sabían que era algo a lo cual debían acostumbrarse pero no se sentían realmente cómodos cuando esto sucedía en el momento de clases.

Al finalizar el horario escolar los Warblers se dirigieron hacia su oficina, Ella los recibió con mucho cariño a todos. Tenían una muy buena relación con la secretaria del director, la cual se había fortalecido cuando se puso de novia con Brandon.

Les resultó extraño no ver a su productor allí, usualmente cuando Wrangler los llamaba estaba junto a él pero esta vez no era así. Se sentaron a esparar a que llegara el hombre. Esta vez estaban dudosos sobre lo que querría.

Cuando los chicos comenzaban a dormirse ante la espera, el director apareció con una taza en sus manos. Por el olor pudieron deducir que se estaba tomando un café.

-¡Mis queridos Warblers! Que gusto verlos- los cinco trataron de colocar sus mejores caras. Lo único que querían era irse a sus casas a disfrutar del fin de semana que comenzaba, como el resto del alumnado- He escuchado que están rindiendo muy bien, tanto en la escuela como con la banda. Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes

-Gracias señor pero podría decirnos lo que nos tiene que decir porque hay algunos que tenemos que ir a hacer cosas- dijo Blaine

-En una hora tenemos yoga prenatal y como son las últimas clases no me las puedo perder- comentó Kurt con un toque de preocupación en su voz

-Yo tengo que ir a estudiar- Wes habló ganándose miradas extrañas de sus cuatro compañeros y director- ¿Qué? La próxima semana tengo varios exámenes y no quiero estar el último día corriendo

-Ejem nerd ejem- tosió Nick recibiendo un golpe de su amigo que se encontraba al lado

-Entiendo. Bueno entonces seré lo más rápido y entendible posible- hizo una pausa- Me imagino que todos van a ir al baile de graduación

-Claro- respondió Sebastian

-Estupendo. Ustedes saben que si no fuera por Dalton y nuestro proyecto de formar la banda ustedes no estarían donde están ahora ¿No?- todos asintieron- Saben que tranquilamente les podemos pedir que canten en cualquier evento que realice la institución sin que digan nada

-¿Quiere que nos presentemos en el baile Wrangler?- preguntó de mala gana Nick

-Muy bien Duval, has adivinado lo que quería decir. Unas dos o tres canciones. En lo posible que sean movidas. Me encanta Casualidad pero no creo que sea la indicada para este tipo de eventos. Si le pueden agregar baile y todas esas cosas estaría más que perfecto

-Señor, escuche. Estoy a pocas semanas de parir, no puedo hacerle toda una función con todo lo que dice. Voy al baile con la autorización de mi obstetra pero con la condición de no moverme mucho por lo tanto no voy a poder bailar mucho- Kurt espetó medio molesto al escuchar las instrucciones del director.

-Te encuentras en lo cierto. Bueno te permito que estés sentado o parado y quieto. Pero les ruego que sean canciones movidas. Si quieren pueden ensayar como siempre en la sala de música y el viernes supongo que ya va a estar el salón en el hotel para que hagan prueba de sonido y eso. Si quieren yo los acompaño junto con Ella y creo que no tendrá problema de llevar a su productor.

-Está bien para mí- aceptó Kurt- ¿Qué opinan?

-Perfecto- siguió Blaine

-Bueno- continuó Sebastian

-Ok- fue el turno de Nick

-Está bien- finalizó Wes

-Listo mis pequeñas estrellas. Pueden ir a hacer sus cosas. Espero que canten buenas canciones.

Los cinco salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento. Acordaron juntarse a ensayar en la casa de Blaine en la tarde del día siguiente. Tendrían que decidir las canciones y sabían que eso les llevaría tiempo. Mejor empezar a organizar todo lo más pronto posible.

* * *

La clase de yoga había sido todo un éxito. Era un momento en que los chicos podían conectarse con su bebé. Además disfrutaban la atención que todas las madres les ponían a ellos. Todas las clases su profesora les pedía sacarse fotos, las cuales luego eran subidas a todas las redes sociales habidas y por haber. No podían negar que se divertían viendo como su pequeño grupo de fans les escribían a través de Facebook, Twitter e Instagram sumando los comentarios de sus videos en YouTube. De a poco la fama los iba invadiendo.

La joven pareja se encontraba en el auto manejando. Pensaban dirigirse hacia la casa de Blaine. Como era viernes había una mayor posibilidad de que Kurt se quedara a dormir allí y no Blaine en la casa de su novio. Además los padres del moreno lo habían invitado a cenar. Al castaño le encantaban las cenas con la familia de su novio. Se encontraba feliz con todo el cariño y apoyo que les habían brindado tanto con el bebé como con su relación y la banda. Simplemente no podía pedir más.

-Blaine todavía no vayamos a tu casa- comentó Kurt mientras se tocaba el vientre

-¿A dónde quieres ir? No podemos pasear por donde queramos. Acuérdate que debes descansar. Tú mismo se lo dijiste hoy al director.

-Sí, sé que lo dije pero te prometo que será rápido.

-¿Qué planeas?

-Estaba pensando que sería bueno que vayamos a ver tu traje para el baile y de paso algunas cosas para Lizzy. Estamos a menos de un mes de tenerla con nosotros y todavía no tenemos cuna. No digo de comprarla ahora pero por lo menos averiguar precios. Supongo que con lo que estamos ganando podremos comprar una. Sé que todavía no hemos decidido donde viviremos luego de que haya nacido pero creo que los primeros meses será en mi casa.

-Supongo que a esta altura de las circunstancias estás en lo cierto

-Además con lo que hay que preparar la presentación más los exámenes no vamos a tener tiempo de ir a hacer compras. Y no voy a permitir que vayas con un traje feo a tu baile de graduación- se rió

-También tú tienes que buscarte uno

-No, no, nada de eso. Con mi aspecto físico nunca lo conseguiría por eso es que hace un par de semanas Carole y yo estamos confeccionando uno a mi medida

-Pero hace dos días recién me dijiste lo del baile

-Ya lo sé pero me quise anticipar. No importa. Creo que va a ser bueno tener un traje para embarazados por cualquier otra ocasión- se echó de hombros

-Eres increíble

* * *

Podrían existir cuatro razones por las cuales Kurt y Blaine eran vistos de forma rara en el centro comercial: una, eran dos jóvenes tomados de la mano en Ohio. Dos, uno de ellos estaba embarazado. Tres, la gente los reconocía por ser los cantantes de la nueva banda de Westerville. Cuatro: todas las anteriores.

Usualmente no salían juntos a hacer compras pero esta era una situación en la que debían hacerlo. Habían conseguido el traje perfecto para que Blaine usara el próximo fin de semana. Era azul oscuro, bien entallado en la parte de la cintura, piernas y en su trasero. Todo un deleite para Kurt y quien lo mirase. Sabía que todas las novias alzadas de los estudiantes de Dalton iban a estar sobre su novio, lo presentía. Además, ¿Quién no podría resistirse a semejante adonis? La camisa elegida no era la típica insulsa blanca, sino que era de color celeste pero bien claro. Además habían conseguido una corbata de moño del mismo color y tela del traje, aterciopelada. El ingreso que recibían de lo que generaba la banda les alcanzaba y sobraba para comprar eso. Además el chico que los ayudó los reconoció y les ofreció un pequeño descuento si se sacaban una foto y les firmaban unos autógrafos.

La próxima parada en su lista de compras eran las cosas para su bebé. Averiguarían los precios de las cunas, el carrito y el huevito que necesitarían para cuando le den el alta a Kurt y a Lizzy luego del parto.

Entraron en la tienda donde Kurt había adquirido a Pavarotti para la navidad. Le habían gustado las cosas que vendían allí.

-Buenas tardes chicos ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- preguntó muy amablemente la vendedora que había atendido aquella vez al castaño

-Estamos averiguando el precio de las cunas- contestó Kurt con una sonrisa en su cara. La vendedora los miró extrañada

-Disculpa, ¿a caso los conozco de alguna parte?- preguntó cuidadosamente

-Me vendiste en Diciembre una curruca amarilla- el castaño levantó una ceja

-Oh sí claro. Lo recuerdo. Dijiste que era para un primito que recién había nacido. ¿Le gustó su peluche?

-Con respecto a eso. No tengo ningún primo recién nacido, en realidad el peluche era para nuestra hija- un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara. La chica no había tenido la oportunidad de observarlo bien hasta ese momento

-Oh- dijo sorprendida- Ya veo. Bueno esto no es raro. No es la primera vez que atiendo a un hombre embarazado. Hace par de años uno vino también con su pareja.

-Sí, sé quien es. La cuestión es que estoy a menos de un mes de tener a esta criaturita conmigo y no tenemos cuna, ni carreola y menos que menos un huevito para sacarla del hospital.

-No se preocupen chicos, voy a ayudarlos para lo que necesiten. Empecemos por las cunas.

La mujer les enseñó varios tipos de cunas para la bebé. Desde aquellas simples hasta algunas que contenían cajoneras las cuales se podían sacar dejando lugar a una futura cama. Kurt se había enamorado de una de ese tipo pero no les alcanzaba con el ingreso que recibían de las canciones y las presentaciones. Quizás cuando se vendan los discos aumentaría el doble lo que recibirían y podrían darse el lujo de comprar lo que quisiesen. Siguieron viendo el resto de cosas y se llevaron el cochecito que venía junto con el huevito. Así que pudieron sacarse dos problemas en uno.

Al llegar a la casa de Blaine, su madre los esperaba. Había llegado temprano del trabajo y se encontraba cocinando la cena.

-Ya era hora que llegaran. Me tenían realmente preocupada. ¿Blaine por qué no me avisaste por donde andaban?

-Pero mamá, te mandé un mensaje diciendo que íbamos a ir de compras.

-No sé, a mí no me llegó nada- dijo con enfado Pam

-Madre mía de mi alma. El mensaje te llegó y lo has leído. Me marcaba las dos tildes celestes- los ojos de la mujer se abrieron de par en par

-Oh bueno, puede ser que lo haya visto pero no le presté atención.

-Mi madre y la tecnología- revoleó los ojos

-Bueno. Entonces ¿qué compraron?- preguntó al ver las bolsas que traían consigo

-Pam, no te imaginas el traje que le he conseguido a tu hijo para que use en el baile de graduación. Le queda perfecto. Va a ser el mejor vestido de toda la Academia Dalton, obviamente después de mí- Kurt se halagó a si mismo obteniendo una risa de su suegra.

\- Me encantaría vértelo puesto hijo pero ya es hora de comer. Acabo de escuchar a tu padre entrando en el garaje. Así que chicos, pueden ir poniendo la mesa.

La cena iba bastante bien. Pam había preparado lomo a la mostaza con papas las cuales llevaban cáscara. Todos estaban disfrutando de ese momento en familia.

-¿Consiguieron algo para Lizzy hoy?- preguntó amablemente el señor Anderson

\- Sí, claro papá. Con los ingresos de la banda pudimos conseguir la carreola y venía en conjunto con el huevito para cuando le den el alta y la llevemos a la casa.

-¿Ya han decidido dónde van a vivir cuando la bebé nazca?

-Bueno señor, llegamos a la conclusión de que Blaine se quedará en mi casa por un tiempo. Por lo menos hasta conseguir algo estable. Nos ingresa bastante por las canciones y las presentaciones pero no nos alcanza para conseguir un departamento. Ni siquiera para una cuna- Kurt colocó una cara triste al recordar la que habían visto en la tienda y no habían podido comprar- Vimos una que era de color blanco, o sea un color neutro por si la necesitamos usar en un futuro. Además traía consigo una cajonera la cual se puede sacar dejando paso a una cama para cuando la niña crezca. Pero estaba fuera de nuestro presupuesto. Así que tenemos que sacar cuentas y ver cuál compramos. Estamos a muy poco tiempo de que nazca y no tenemos ese mueble que es indispensable.

-No se preocupen niños. De alguna manera lo trataremos de resolver- Pam le tomó las manos a ambos

* * *

El instituto había decidido llevar a cabo el baile de graduación en uno de los mejores hoteles de Ohio, al ser una de las mejores escuelas del estado no se podían permitir nada menos. A pesar de contar con el espacio para realizar este evento preferían que suceda en un hotel. Los alumnos podrían quedarse a pasar la noche allí y no tendrían que manejar hacia sus casas a altas horas de la madrugada y que corran peligro. Además estaban más que seguros que ninguno se opondría a la decisión, todos habían sido jóvenes en sus vidas y sabían perfectamente lo que sucedía luego del baile de graduación.

Los chicos habían ido con Wrangler hacia la locación para poder ensayar. La acústica era perfecta y aprovecharon para enseñarle a su director los temas que tocarían al día siguiente y que este le diera su aprobación. Al rato llegaron Ella junto con Brandon los cuales también disfrutaron del pequeño concierto privado que les brindaron. El productor aprovechó el momento para sacarles fotos y publicarlas en las redes sociales de la banda y en las de la disquera.

Luego de dos horas casi tres de ensayo por fin estaban listos para partir. En el lugar solamente quedaban Blaine, Kurt y Wrangler. Brandon, Ella y el resto de la banda ya se habían dirigido hacia el estacionamiento.

-Muy bien chicos ya terminé de firmar y supervisar todo para mañana. Vamos con los demás- dijo el director

-Claro- respondieron ambos

Empezaron a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba desde el salón hasta el hall del hotel.

-Señor ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Kurt habló

-Ya me estás haciendo una. ¿Te sientes bien Kurt?- preguntó con preocupación

-Sí, sí. Todo bien por ahora. Me preguntaba si sabe si su hermano se encuentra en la ciudad

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Necesitas hablar con él- el joven asintió con la cabeza- ¿Tienes su número?

-Sí, me lo dio en la exposición de invierno

-Entonces llámalo. Estoy seguro que estará feliz de hablar contigo. Hace mucho tiempo que quiere hacerlo pero estaba esperando a que te decidieras

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Llámalo cuando estés más relajado.

-Está bien

* * *

El sábado llegó y los chicos estaban peor que una mujer el día de sus quinces, dulces dieciseís, baile de graduación y casamiento todo al mismo tiempo. Revisaban sus peinados, que la ropa le encajara perfectamente, que los zapatos no le apretasen.

Blaine había estado esperando a su novio por media hora. En veinte minutos tenía que estar en la casa de Wesley donde se juntarían con el grupo antes de ir hacia el hotel. Habían alquilado una limosina entre todos para la ocasión.

-Kurt apúrate que ya estamos tarde y no quiero manejar rápido sólo para llegar a tiempo.

-Ya voy- gritó desde su alcoba- No tienes la menor idea de lo que cuesta ponerse un traje estando embarazado

-Y agradece que Carole lo está ayudando sino tardaría el doble- le comentó Burt desde la cocina

Al terminar de decir eso, Kurt apareció en el borde la escalera. Lucía el traje que había confeccionado junto con su madrastra el cual consistía en un pantalón de vestir de tiro alto, una camisa blanca metida la cual tenía los primeros botones abiertos y un saco negro de la misma tela que el pantalón. A diferencia de su novio había optado por no utilizar nada en el cuello.

-Wow- los ojos de Blaine se iluminaron al verlo bajar- estás precioso

-Me alegro que te haya gustado- se sonrojó- Tú pareces un príncipe. Amo como llevas el cabello

El moreno llevaba puesto el traje que habían comprado en el centro comercial y a pedido de su madre no había arreglado su pelo de la forma en que siempre lo hacía. Había alisado su cabello y lo llevaba recogido hacia atrás partido hacia un costado y formando un pequeño copete. Como había comentado su novio, parecía un verdadero príncipe.

-Como creí que los ramilletes no iban con nuestros estilos preferí traerte una pequeña rosa color azul, obviamente está teñida, para que haga juego con mi traje y tus ojos. Aunque los tuyos son mucho más claros que la rosa.

-Me encanta- una sonrisa apareció en su cara. Amaba como su novio trastabillaba al hablar por estar nervioso

-Te la voy a colocar en el bolsillo- se acercó y la acomodó cuidadosamente. Luego le besó la frente

-Muy bien chicos, tómense una foto antes de salir- una entusiasmada Carole apareció con una cámara en sus manos

Por suerte pudieron llegar a la casa de su amigo a tiempo pero eran los últimos que faltaban. Estaban todos allí. Sebastian junto con Nick luciendo trajes que combinaban. Claramente Wes junto a Anne. La chica lucía un vestido color salmón y su novio llevaba la corbata a tono. Thad se encontraba con Mary quien había optado por un vestido estilo princesa color verde esmeralda que le sentaba muy bien con su color de piel. Vanessa que se encontraba junto a Calvin llevaba un vestido rojo y negro pegado al cuerpo. El chico de lentes sabía perfectamente lo que eso iba a ocasionar. Estaba más que seguro que en algún momento tendría que sacarse el saco y colocárselo para que no la observaran demasiado.

Se tomaron fotos por pareja y luego varias grupales desde serios hasta divertidas. Cuando estuvieron listos y la limusina arribó por fin se dirigieron hacia el hotel.

El camino estuvo entretenido. Todos, a excepción de Kurt, bailban y se movían de un lado a otro. La llegada al hotel hizo que volvieran a retomar sus estados de seriedad pero no había por qué culparlos. Se encontraban en su baile de graduación y actuaban como personas de su edad pero tampoco querían que los expulsaran por conducta inadecuada.

Se dirigieron hacia una habitación donde se encontraban los fotógrafos quienes harían un par de capturas de las parejas. Al terminar se dirigieron hacia el salón principal. Los chicos lo habían visto decorado la tarde anterior pero en ese momento con las luces correspondientes se dieron cuenta del gran trabajo que habían llevado a cabo los del comité de baile.

Como en toda fiesta, al principio eran muy pocas las personas que se encontraban en la pista de baile. La gran mayoría estaba rodeando las mesas con los bocadillos.

-Te traje ponche. Constaté que nadie le haya puesto alcohol- dijo Blaine colocando un vaso frente a Kurt

-Gracias, no debiste molestarte

-Tengo que cuidarte y consentirte a ti y a Lizzy

-Te prometo que en unos minutos vamos a bailar con el resto

-No hace falta

-Oh no, claro que no. No empieces con eso. Yo sé que lo deseas y no te vas a quedar toda la noche sentado junto a mí. Si quieres ir a bailar hazlo, yo me quedaré aquí y de última le pediré a Ella que se quede conmigo.

-Creo que Ella tiene compañía- Blaine hizo un ademán hacia donde se encontraba la secretaria y ambos notaron que Brandon se encontraba a su lado

-Dudo que les moleste hacerme compañía un rato. Me deben cuidar, soy una de las gemas de la compañía- dijo con sarcasmo

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Yo soy el que vale más de los dos. Todo lo que digas es inválido.

-Ríndete Anderson- se rió

-Jamás

-Tengo el leve presetimiento que dos personas la están pasando de maravilla- dirigió su mirada hacia Nick y Sebastian que se encontraban en la pista moviéndose de un lado hacia otro

-El destino dirá lo que pasará con ellos dos

-Por supuesto- Kurt se levantó de su silla y le tendió la mano a su novio- ¿Me permite este baile señor Anderson?

-Claro señor Hummel- le tomó la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Se dirigieron a la pista de baile junto con sus amigos. Todos estuvieron bailando por un buen rato hasta que decidieron retirarse hacia las mesas. Blaine y Kurt lo habían hecho unos minutos antes ya que el castaño empezaba a sentir el peso de su hija en su espalda. Al poco tiempo se acercó Wrangler para preguntarles si se encontraban listos para salir a escena. Al estar los cinco de acuerdo se dirigieron hacia el escenario a probar que los instrumentos y micrófonos funcionaran correctamente.

-Uno, dos, tres probando- la voz de Blaine se escuchó por todo el salón- Muy bien. Buenas noches Dalton Academy. Espero que lo estén pasando de maravilla tanto como nosotros. Creo que la gran mayoría ya nos conoce y para aquellos que no, nosotros somos The Warblers. Mi nombre es Blaine Anderson y junto con Kurt Hummel- señaló a su novio quien levantó su mano- somos las voces de esta banda. En la guitarra se encuentra Wesley Montgomery- el nombrado también levantó su mano- En el bajo lo tenemos a Nicholas Duval alias Nick- colocó ambos brazos en el aire- Y por último en el teclado se encuentra Sebastian Smythe- este también se presentó.

-La canción que tocaremos a continuación forma parte de nuestro disco que saldrá a la venta pronto.- continuó- Desde mi punto de vista creo que es una canción ideal para esta noche. No tanto para este momento de la fiesta sino para lo que le sigue, para la mañana siguiente. Tengo mis sospechas que más de uno se quedará a dormir en el hotel- logró que todos se rieran- Más allá de lo que vayan a hacer creo que no hay sensación más hermosa que despertarse junto a la persona que más aman en el mundo- observó a Kurt quien le devolvió una sonrisa- o simplemente despertarse junto a alguien que los quiere luego de una noche en la cual disfrutaron como si fuera la última. Así que para todos los enamoradizos el día de hoy, esta canción es para ustedes.

-**_Buen día mi amor_**\- empezó Blaine

-**_Buen día mi amor_**\- siguió Kurt

-**_Buen día_**

**_-Seguimos de largo_**

**_-Cuando la noche terminó, el día nos sorprendió_**\- cantaban los dos- **_La luz del sol iluminó tu rostro y me conmovió_**

**_-Cerrá la ventana, que no quiero salir_**\- Kurt decía mientras se balanceaba en la silla donde se encontraba sentido- **_Todo cobra sentido, si estás junto a mí._**

**_-Ahora todo está raro, la noche nos ha juntado_**\- siguieron a dueto- **_el tiempo se ha congelado, se ha colgado de los dos, te ruego no retrocedas, espero que al menos veas, la vida nos ilumina, la noche no se acabó. Ahora sí, todo está raro, el tiempo nos, nos ha juntado_**\- daban aplausos con sus manos- **_Te ruego no retrocedas, espero que al menos veas, la vida nos ilumina, la noche no se acabó_**

**_-Recuerdo que te conocí, y me enamoré bailando_**\- en la pista Thad le daba vueltas a Mary mientras bailaban con la melodía de las voces de Kurt y Blaine junto con la banda- **_Toda la pista iluminabas, y yo balbucenado_**

**_-Te habrás olvidado, algo te hizo reír_**\- entonaba Blaine- **_Amé tu sonrisa, desde que la vi- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kurt quien sonreía de lado a lado_**

**_-Ahora todo está raro-_**continuaron ambos**_\- la noche nos ha juntado, el tiempo se ha congelado, se ha colgado de los dos, te ruego no retrocedas, espero que al menos veas, la vida nos ilumina, la noche no se acabó. Ahora sí, todo está raro. El tiempo nos, nos ha juntado. Te ruego no retrocedas, espero que al menos veas, la vida nos ilumina, la noche no se acabó._**

Blaine empezó a girar sobre el pequeño escenario en donde se encontraban. Si prestaba atención se podía ver a Calvin bailando como un loco junto con Vanessa. Sobre el límite del escenario se encontraba Anne quien disfrutaba moviéndose sola a la vez que le tiraba besos a su novio quien tenía miedo de confundirse y errarle a alguna nota.

**_-Buen día mi amor-_** cantó Blaine

**_-Buen día mi amor-_** continuó Kurt

**_-Buen día_**

**_-Seguimos de largo_**

**_-Buen día mi amor_**

**_-Buen día mi amor_**

**_-Buen día_**

**_-Me gustas así_**

**_-Ahora todo está raro la noche nos ha juntado, el tiempo se ha congelado, se ha colgado de los dos. Te ruego no retrocedas, espero que al menos veas, la vida nos ilumina, la noche no se acabó_**

La canción terminó con un solo de guitarra de Wesley el cual fue elogiado por todos los presentes.

Todos los alumnos aplaudieron y gritaron cuando finalizaron de tocar. Cantaron una más antes de tomarse un descanso de media hora antes de volver al escenario a hacer una última canción. En todo momento se pudo ver al alumnado disfrutando de las melodías ya sea solos o con sus parejas. Brandon se encargó de filmar todo para luego subirlo a su canal de YouTube.

Al ser una escuela en la cual solamente concurrían hombres no hubo rey ni reina del baile. Los jóvenes se ahorraron de pasar por toda la molestia que implicaba hacer campañas y ser invadidos por carteles molestos y personas que fingían ser otras para ganar un voto. Los alumnos disfrutaron bailando durante casi toda la fiesta.

* * *

La noche estaba bastante avanzada, varios ya se habían retirado del salón y se habían dirigido hacia sus habitaciones correspondientes. En el lugar quedaban muy pocas parejas bailando algunas baladas que el DJ había puesto.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo has pasado la velada?- preguntó Kurt a su novio mientras se mecían lentamente

-Muy bien. Fui muy tonto al pensar que no podría venir. Gracias por invitarme

-No podría dejar que te perdieras tu baile de graduación. Te podrías haber arrepentido

-Aunque el año siguiente podría acompañarte al tuyo

-Vamos a tener que buscar una niñera para Lizzy

-Tienes razón, el próximo año ya tendremos a Lizzy con nosotros.

-Y casi con un año- sonrió ante el pensamiento

-Ni ha nacido y ya estamos pensando en cuando cumpla su primer año- se rió

Siguieron bailando lentamente disfrutando de ese momento. Kurt observó que a unos metros de ellos se encontraba Sebastian con Nick también moviéndose lentamente.

-Por lo visto nuestros amigos la han pasado bien- dijo

-Yo creo que sí. Estuvo bien que se les haya ocurrido venir juntos.

-Blaine, si no te molesta, iré a bailar con Seb un rato. Se lo debo- Kurt lo miró para asegurarse que no haya incomodidad en su cara

-No tiene por qué molestarme. Es como un primo para ti. Ya lo he aprendido. Ve- una sonrisa en el rostro de su novio apareció- Yo mientras iré a ver lo de la habitación

-Gracias- le dio un beso en su mejilla

La otra pareja se encontraba bailando tranquilamente cuando Kurt carrapeó su garganta para llamar su antención

-Disculpa Nick ¿podría robarme a mi amigo por unos minutos?- el mencionado observó a Sebastian para ver si había algún inconveniente en separarse. El ojiverde movió hacia un lado su cabeza y sonrió.

-Claro. Todo suyo. Yo creo que iré hacia la recepción para ver lo del cuarto

-Blaine también está por ir. Puedes acompañarlo y luego nos encontramos en el camino.

-Está bien. Nos vemos en un rato. Cuidado con lo que haces con mi cita- se rieron

-¿Me permites esta pieza?- preguntó Kurt cuando Nick se alejó

-Lo pensaré- hizo cara de pensativo para molestarlo

-¡Seb!- se rió

-De acuerdo. Acepto

-Te debía un baile- dijo Kurt mientras se acomodaba

-Claro que me lo debías. Me dejaste colgado en mi baile de graduación

-Lo siento. En verdad lo siento- un tono de pena apareció en su voz

-Kurt lo dije en chiste. Está todo bien. Estoy feliz de haber acordado venir con Nick. La he pasado genial esta noche

-Me alegra que lo hayas hecho- intentó colocar su cabeza en su hombro pero su barriga se lo impedía- Esto es incómodo

-Te advertí que teníamos que aprovechar en abrazarnos antes de que esto pasara porque sino luego sería incómodo.

-Lo recuerdo, fue para Navidad

-Exacto

Estuvieron bailando por varios minutos hasta que Kurt se empezó a cansar de estar demasiado tiempo parado. Caminaron hacia la puerta del salón diciéndole adiós a la fiesta de graduación.

En el camino se encontraron con sus respectivas parejas. Los otros dos muchachos llevaban en sus manos las tarjetas de las habitaciones. Tomaron el ascensor hacia el piso cinco. Los cuatro caminaron hasta la mitad del pasillo donde se encontraban sus habitaciones correspondientes.

-Bueno chicos aquí nos retiramos- dijo Blaine- Acuérdense que a eso de las once de la mañana pasarán a recogernos para ir a la casa de Wes

-Sí, trataremos de estar despiertos para esa hora- respondió Nick- Creo que no pude haber amado más a Brandon cuando nos dijo que la empresa se encargaría de pasarnos a buscar mañana

-Y agradeciendo que también alcancen a Thad y a Cal- agregó Kurt

-En verdad les importamos- se rió Sebastian

-Somos sus estrellas, si no lo hacen están perdidos- ironizó Blaine

-Chicos, estoy cansado y esta niña ya me pesa. Nos vemos en un par de horas

-Que descansen chicos- dijo Sebastian

-Mejor ustedes descansen-Kurt les guiñó un ojo

-¡No vamos a hacer nada!- gritaron al mismo tiempo los otros dos jóvenes

-Claro- se rieron Blaine y Kurt

-Nos vemos- saludó el moreno

Cada pareja entró al cuarto. Blaine ayudó a su novio a deshacerse de su saco, luego siguió con el propio. Se sacó sus zapatos y lo volvió a ayudar al castaño. Con el embarazo tan avanzado sabía que le costaba realizar algunas cosas tan pequeñas como esa. Al terminar se tiró en la cama.

-Esto en verdad es cómodo. Ven y siéntelo tú mismo

Kurt se levantó de donde estaba sentado y lentamente se tiró junto a su novio en la cama

-Tienes razón. Es bastante cómodo. Supongo que sirve para dormir y para hacer otras cosas- le dirigió una mirada de picardía

-Creí que dijiste que estabas cansado.

-Lo estoy. Pero pensé que sería entretenido tener un poco de diversión antes de dormirnos. Es una fiesta de graduación, creo que tanto tú como yo sabemos lo que ocurre luego. Hace unos minutos estábamos molestando a nuestros amigos por eso.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿No es arriesgado? O ¿no será incómodo para ti?

-No sé. Podríamos intentar. Con probar no perdemos nada.

-No sé

-Yo sé que quieres- comenzó a acariciarle el pelo seduciéndolo- Además, quizás sea la última vez que lo hagamos antes de que nazca esta criatura y uno quien sabe hasta cuando no lo podremos volver a hacer. No sé supongo que mínimo cuarenta a sesenta días. ¿Podrás resistir?- su boca estaba demasiado pegada en su oído. Tomó en sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja de su novio ganándose un gemido de él.

-Está bien. Me convenciste. ¿Tú o yo?-preguntó medio avergonzado. Por más tiempo que ya llevasen intimando todavía le generaba pudor preguntar determinadas cuestiones.

-Por más que me tiente la idea de que seas mío creo que mi barriga me lo impedirá

-Claro, tienes razón. Mi cabeza ya no me deja pensar con claridad

-En este momento no me importa si piensas con claridad- se empezó a desabotonar la camisa hasta quitársela por completo

Kurt cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de las manos de su novio acariciándole el torso. Blaine lo besó con mucha fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él. Cuando terminó de recorrer el pecho, acarició su vientre acercándose hacia este.

-Pequeña, lo que tu papi y yo vamos a hacer ahora no tienes permitido hacer hasta que tengas treinta años- terminó con un beso en su ombligo lo que excitó aún más a Kurt

Se quitó su propia camisa y siguió besando a su novio. Entre beso y beso se deshizo de los pantalones de este. Al llevar elástico era fácil quitárselos. Luego procedió con los suyos. A los pocos minutos estaban completamente desnudos.

-¿Te he dicho que eres hermoso?- preguntó Blaine mientras jugaba con el pelo de Kurt

-Pero ahora estoy gordo

-Si no te deseara en tu estado ¿crees que estaríamos haciendo esto?- Kurt solamente lo miró a los ojos y lo siguió besando

-Ponte de perrito mirando hacia el respaldo y sujétate del cabezal de la cama

Blaine ordenó a la vez que le colocaba una almohada debajo de su vientre y otra en sus piernas. Comenzó a dejar un recorrido de besos por la columna de Kurt. Se bajó por unos segundos de la cama para buscar su pantalón y tomar un sobre de lubricante que tenía guardado en su bolsillo junto con un condón. Blaine tenía miedo de contagiarle algo a Kurt y que eso afecte a su bebé. Se colocó un poco de gel en su mano y empezó a calentarlo un poco.

-Aférrate bien al cabezal- el otro chico respondió moviendo su cabeza.

En un instante Blaine colocó un dedo detro de su entrada. Esta acción provocó que Kurt tirara su cabeza hacia atrás. Al poco tiempo introdujo un segundo y empezó a moverlos estirándolo. Luego fueron tres hasta llegar al cuarto. Siguió metiéndolos y sacándolos. Kurt emitía gemidos apenas audibles ya que no quería hacer mucho ruido.

Blaine se colocó el condón, untándole encima lubricante. Como pudo se posicionó para ir penetrando lentamente a su novio. Nuevamente Kurt emitió un gemido, esta vez uno más fuerte y volvió a tirar su cabeza hacia atrás

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Blaine

-Contigo adentro, está todo como debe estar

-Es increíble que se te ocurran esas cosas en este momento

-Menos charla y más acción Anderson

-Si tú lo dices

Blaine salió y volvió a entrar rápidamente. Comenzó a repetir el movimiento varias veces, cada vez aumentando la velocidad. En poco tiempo la cama se estaba sacudiendo. Kurt tuvo que agarrarse lo mejor que pudo del cabezal y morderse el labio para no dejar escapar los sonidos que Blaine le estaba provocando hacer.

-Bla…ine...- trató de articular- tómame ya. Ayúdame a acabar

El moreno colocó un poco más de lubricante en su mano y la pasó sobre el miembro de su novio, moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo. Kurt no pudo aguantar mucho y empezó a gemir tratando de que no fuera tan audible. A los segundos terminó en la mano de su novio. A Blaine le bastó un pequeño momento para hacerlo dentro de él. Dio un par de embestidas más antes de caerse sobre la espalda del castaño.

Sus respiraciones eran agitadas para ese entonces. Rápidamente se salió de él y lo ayudó a darse la vuelta. Ambos se encontraban tirados en la cama con las espaldas en el colchón. Seguían respirando pesadamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- volvió a preguntar

-Sólo dame un minuto-quedó en silencio por unos segundos-Basta de preocuparte. Ven

Le tomó de la mano y le indicó que se levantara de la cama. Se quedaron mirando por un momento en el espejo. Ambos desnudos.

-Eres precioso. Es hermoso verte así. Naturalmente

Blaine comenzó a besarle el cuello mientras sus manos acariciaban su vientre. Hacia allí su recorrido cuando sintió que algo pateaba. Kurt abrió como platos los ojos

-Creo que le gusta lo que estás haciendo. Continúa.

Siguió besándolo en el cuello. Kurt giró su cuello para que su boca se encontrara con la de su novio. Estuvieron un rato besándose.

Al sentir que la excitación volvía crecer entre ambos, el castaño dirigió su mano hacia el miembro de su novio y lo empezó a acariciar

-No hace falta Kurt-Blaine protestó casi sin poder hablar

-Shhh. Sólo cállate y disfruta

Blaine gozaba del placer que su novio le estaba otorgando. Amortiguaba los gemidos que intentaban salir de su boca en la de su novio. Era tanto el placer que sentía que mordió el labio inferior de Kurt pero sin darse cuenta hasta que sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Morbosamente eso lo exitaba aún más y no sólo a él sino que también al castaño.

Kurt al rato sintió un líquido pegajoso en su mano. Claramente Blaine había acabado.

-No has terminado- dijo Blaine

-Me duele la espalda. Necesito acostarme- respondió Kurt cansado

-Recuéstate bebé. Yo me encargo

El moreno descendió hasta encontrarse con el miembro de él. Lo tomó y se lo llevó a su boca. Era una mezcla del lubricante sabor cereza y su corrida anterior. Kurt suspiraba a la vez que la boca de Blaine jugaba con él. Su respiración se empezó a agitar nuevamente. Sabía que era el momento. Al instante se vino en la boca de su novio. El moreno se lo tragó tratando de no ahogarse. Al poco tiempo estuvo junto al castaño.

-Eso fue genial pero mira como te encuentras

-¿Disfrutaste Anderson?

-Claro

-Entonces abrásame y duérmete conmigo

En un momento ambos estaban dormidos en los brazos del otro.

* * *

Los sucesos ocurridos dentro de la habitación de enfrente no se diferenciaban en mucho a los de la otra pareja.

-Espero que la hayas pasado bien esta noche- dijo Nick mientras cerraba la puerta

-Claro. Estuvo genial- respondió Seb mientras se quitaba el saco y los zapatos.

-Entonces me alegro que tuvieras una buena velada- imitó la acción del otro

-La cita ayudó bastante

-Supongo que se sentirá feliz al escuchar tu opinión. Se la pasaré a penas lo vea- se rieron

En un segundo ambos pararon de reírse y se quedaron mirando por un instante. Sebastian se acercó hacia Nick dejándole un beso en los labios. Esta vez se mantuvieron por mucho más tiempo que aquella vez en L.A. El moreno respondió el beso. Al poco tiempo el ambiente se empezó a intensificar y acalorar. Terminaron los dos en la cama.

Ambos estaban callados con sus espaldas sobre la cabecera de la cama.

-¿Crees que hicimos mal en tú sabes?- preguntó Sebastian

-No sé. Creo que no. Ambos estamos solos, sin nadie involucrados sentimentalmente. ¿Eso daña a alguien?

-Supongo que no- hubo un pequeño silencio- Por favor dime que no te gusto- Nick se quedó callado por unos segundos desesperando a Sebastian- ¿Nick?

-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara Smythe- se rió- Claro que no. Te quiero como amigo.

-Pero Nick, te quité tu virginidad. ¿No querías esperar al chico indicado?

-Creo que por como van las cosas terminaré encontrando a mi chico ideal cuando termine la universidad, si tengo suerte quizás cuando finalice la escuela- se volvieron a quedar en silencio- Ahora tú explícame por qué aún no consigues novio o alguien. Eres muy bueno en esto- dijo avergonzado

\- Ya lo he dicho antes, creo que aún no ha llegado el indicado. Igual, gracias por el halago

-No hay por qué. Supongo que ya nos va a caer alguien del cielo. Hay que darle tiempo al tiempo

-¿Nick?

-Dime

-Gracias nuevamente por haber aceptado haber venido conmigo a la fiesta.

-La verdad que nunca pensé que me invitarías. Yo no tenía pensado ni siquiera asistir y luego apareciste tú.

-Es que bueno, como te conté, iba a venir con Kurt pero creo que era más que obvio que él iría con Blaine. Sé que ha estado metido con el tema del embarazo pero creo que me voy a tener que ir haciendo la idea de que ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos.

-No te preocupes. Puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites. Yo también necesito a alguien con quien hablar y eso.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mis amigos me dejaron de hablar cuando comencé con la banda. De a poco se alejaron de mí. Estaban enojados porque fui el único de nuestro año en ser aceptado. Así que si no fuera por ustedes no sé que estaría haciendo ahora.

-Nick, no lo sabía. Pero si esas personas te dejaron de hablar por eso entonces no eran tus amigos.

-Te juro que estoy agradecido de que ustedes se hayan cruzado en mi vida. Aunque no sé si te ocurre a veces que resulta molesto que todos estén en parejas, o sea, digo… primero tenemos a los de enfrente, luego a Wes y a Anne, sumale a Calvin y Vanne y por último su primo y Mary. Entonces nos encontramos nosotros.

\- Tienes razón. Nunca lo había pensado así. Creo que a partir de hoy podríamos empezar a juntarnos más. Ya sabes, para salir, estudiar o simplemente hablar.

-Quizás otra cosa- Sebastian se le quedó mirando extrañado hasta que entendió

-¡Nick! Estamos en algo serio- le pegó con la almohada

-De acuerdo, pero píensalo.

-Entonces, ¿tomas mi oferta?

\- La tomo- se dieron la mano

-Bueno, ahora durmamos un rato. Tenemos que encontrarnos con los demás temprano y sé como te pones cuando no duermes

-Cállate. Buenas noches Seb- apagó la luz de su lado

-Buenas noches Nick- hizo lo mismo con la suya

-Seb- dijo casi dormido

-Emm

-Thad ganó la apuesta

* * *

_Bueno, como dije fue un capítulo largo y creo que hubo de todo. Hoy me tardé en subirlo porque había una parte que había escrito y no me convencía mucho así que la tuve que volver a escribir. _

_Volvió a aparecer ¿Nastian? ¿Sebnick? ¿Nebastian? jajajaja ya les había puesto un nombre de ship y me lo olvidé jajaja Bueno, como sea, estos dos van a estar muy juntitos hasta que termine la historia peeerrrooo como les había dicho por allá en el capítulo de Disneyland es que no van a ser pareja oficial, así que no se vuelvan loc s. _

_Falta poco para que Lizzy nazca :O Y muchas cosas en la vida de los chicos van a cambiar. Se acerca el final (siempre y cuando pueda escribirlo) xD_

_Canción del día de la fecha y subiré a mi tumblr cuando pueda porque ahora me caigo del sueño y me tengo que levantar temprano para ir a votar, __**Buen Día**__ de __**Miranda!**__ Canción que también agregué este año cuando escribía ya que es del último disco de ellos._

_Agradezco a __**Karla Valeria**__ por agregar a favoritos esta historia y a __**SofyCriss**__ por empezar a seguirla y también colocarla en favoritos._

_Bueno por ahora esto es todo, la verdad que esta vez no les puedo decir con certeza cuando volveré a actualizar, en serio la facultad me está comiendo. Me iba a poner a escribir ahora pero en verdad se me cierran los ojos y no puedo pensar. _

_Les mando un beso a todos! Todo el cariño a los lectores de Mexico! 3 Y si mañana les toca votar, haganlo con la cabeza y no porque otro vota a esa persona. _

_Katu!_


	34. Chapter 34

_Lo prometido es deuda así que acá estoy en la fecha indicada para volver a actualizar esta historia. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero la verdad que este último mes fue muy duro. He pasado por muchas cosas, desde estrés hasta alegrías y decepciones incluyendo un punto el cual me quebré en llanto por todo lo que me estaba ocurriendo. Lo único que les puedo aconsejar es que siempre cuenten con alguien que les de apoyo, siempre alguien está. Ya sea que viva con ustedes o se encuentre en otro país, que lo conozcan personalmente o sea simplemente un amigo de Internet. Si creen que nadie los va a escuchar, mandenme un mensaje y les voy a responder :D_

_Por otro lado les cuento que terminé mi tesis y este martes la denfendí. No salió tal como lo esperaba pero por suerte aprobamos aunque mi último fin de semana fue horrible. Lo bueno es que recibí mi recompensa por todo este estrés facultativo y el jueves fui a ver a R5! (para quienes no los conocen: Glee - Warblers- Jeff - Riker Lynch + Disney Channel- Austin &amp; Ally - Austin - Ross Lynch + hermano, hermana y amigo de la familia) así que estoy muy contenta de haberlos visto de nuevo :D _

_Bueno con esto les dejo el capítulo. Les recuerdo que en el último fue el baile de graduación para que no se encuentren desorientados cuando empiecen a leer._

* * *

**Capítulo 34**

El sonido de Fireworks se empezó a escuchar por toda la habitación. Aunque no quisiera Blaine debería antender ya que estaba seguro que recibiría un mensaje de texto avisando de la llamada perdida y el teléfono no pararía de sonar. Por suerte Kurt siguió durmiendo plácidamente mientras su novio se levantaba hacia el baño, respondiendo la llamada de su madre.

-Mamá- pudo a penas hablar Blaine lanzando un suspiro

-¿Dónde estás?- gritó su madre desde el otro lado

-Sigo en el hotel. ¿Te acuerdas que te dije que nos quedaríamos? Todos nos quedaríamos

-Tú nunca me avisaste

-Ma, te mandé mensaje y lo leíste. Me aparecieron las tildes celestes

-Oh- se quedó callada- Debe ser que otra vez puede ser que haya apretado cerrar en vez de leer. Como sea, ¿a qué hora vuelven?

\- A las once nos pasan a buscar. ¿Qué hora es a todo esto?

-Las nueve de la mañana

\- Podría haber dormido una hora más

-Pero puedes volver a hacerlo. Puedes volver a acostarte

-Me tardo media hora en dormir. Creo que me quedaré despierto.

-Como quieras. Escucha hijo, deja a Kurt en su casa, vuelves y luego tenemos que ir a un lugar

-¿Puedo saber a dónde iremos?

-No. Sólo has lo que te he dicho.

-De acuerdo

-Muy bien. Te veo en un rato

-Adiós mamá

-Adiós hijo, te quiero

-Y yo a ti.

Así terminó su conversación, mirando extrañado su teléfono. ¿A dónde lo llevaría su madre?

Aprovechando que se encontraba en el baño se dio una ducha para tratar de despabilarse. Cuando salió se encontró con que su novio estaba despierto y hablando por teléfono

-¿Entonces vienes a casa directamente de los Wes?- decía Burt desde su casa

-Sí papá

-Me alegro que lo hayas entendido. Nos vemos muchacho

-Nos vemos papá. Te quiero y no desayunes nada extraño.

\- Por supuesto hijo, ¿alguna vez no te he hecho caso?

-Mejor dejémoslo así. Adiós

-Adiós

Kurt colgó y notó a su novio parado en toalla mirándolo.

-Papá quiere que vaya a casa directamente luego de ir a recoger el auto en lo de Wes

-Que coincidencia. Mamá me dijo que te deje y vaya a casa. Quiere que vayamos a un lugar. No me dijo donde

-A mi me dijo que alguien viene a casa. Unos amigos que no conozco.

-Supongo que no nos veremos por lo que resta del día.

-Supongo.

-Pero por favor me avisas si sientes contracciones o te pasa algo.

-Claro- se quedaron en silencio- ¿Blaine?

-Sí

-¿Me ayudas a bajar de la cama?

-Por supuesto

Cuando faltaban quince minutos para las once de la mañana, casi todos se encontraban en el hall principal del hotel. Los únicos que faltaban eran precisamente Wes con Anne. Cómo suponían que iban a ir a la casa de Wesley sin él. Cinco minutos antes de que fuera la hora indicada el chico y su novia aparecieron caminando tranquilamente. El resto les otorgó miradas enfurecidas. El asíatico se defendió diciendo que habían acordado encontrarse a las once no unos minutos antes. Todos revolearon los ojos ante esa respuesta.

La camioneta de la disquera llegó a recogerlos. En un rato se encontraban en la casa de Wes despidiéndose y dirigiéndose a sus autos para irse a sus casas a descansar de lo que había sido una noche larga además debían estudiar para los exámenes que se avecinaban en esa época, los peores.

Blaine obedeció lo que su madre le había ordenado y Kurt lo que su padre le había indicado, así que el moreno llevó a su novio hacia la puerta de su casa, literalmente, ya que lo ayudó a bajar de la camioneta y caminó junto a él hasta la entrada. Se aseguró que le avisara si le agarraban contracciones o se sentía mal. Iba a ser difícil dejarlo por un día.

Kurt saludó a sus padres, contándole sobre la noche que había pasado, claramente omitiendo determinada parte de la noche anterior. Carole se encontraba cocinando el almuerzo, vendrían unas personas a almorzar pero no le dijeron quienes.

Se dirigió hacia su habitación a leer un poco. Dentro de unos días tendría algunos exámenes con lo cual debería empezar a estudiar. Se acostó en su cama sosteniendo sus apuntes para así leerlos.

Habían pasado varios minutos cuando un movimiento provocó que sus ojos se abrieran. Por lo visto se había quedado dormido mientras estudiaba. Frente a él se encontraba una cara bastante familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no nos veríamos por el resto del día- le dijo a su novio

-Yo también pensé lo mismo pero mis padres me trajeron aquí. No entiendo por qué no me quisieron decir directamente que vendríamos aquí.

-Mis padres solamente me dijeron que unas personas llegarían a almorzar. ¿Qué estarán tramando?- ambos se miraron. Era bastante sospechoso que sus padres no les hayan contado sobre el almuerzo

Bajaron hacia el comedor. Kurt saludó a los padres de Blaine y todos se sentaron en la mesa. Pronto Carole colocó la comida encima y empezaron a comer. Ambos padres actuaban como si no hubiese nada extraño en toda esa situación. Así se mantuvieron hasta casi terminar el postre donde los chicos ya no aguantaron su comportamiento.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que anda pasando aquí?- preguntó Blaine

-Estamos comiendo postre hijo, es típico después de acabar el plato principal- respondió Pam

-No me estoy refiriendo a eso precisamente. O sea, primero me dices que debo llegar a casa porque debemos ir a un lugar y luego resulta que ese lugar es en la casa de Kurt. Por qué simplemente me lo decías y me quedaba directamente acá

-Lo mismo digo yo. Llego y me dicen que unos amigos vendrán a comer. No entiendo por qué tanto misterio cuando se pueden decir las cosas de frente- siguió Kurt

-Es que queríamos que no se pusieran así y nos interrogaran más de lo que están haciendo en este momento. Además debían volver para que se quitaran los trajes y se arreglaran. No iban a salir vestidos de esa manera- respondió Carole

-¿Salir a dónde Carole?- preguntó curioso Kurt. Las parejas se miraron para confirmar algo

-¿Terminaron?- Burt cuestionó

Levantaron la mesa y cada familia se subió a su respectivo vehículo. Anduvieron por unos diez minutos en las calles de Westerville hasta estacionar frente a un edificio. Todos se bajaron y caminaron hasta la entrada. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el piso tres. Los chicos aún seguían sin entender qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Nunca habían visto a sus padres tan misteriosos. Abrieron la puerta de uno de los departamentos.

El lugar no era demasiado grande ni tampoco demasiado chico. Apenas uno entraba se encontraba con un desayunador el cual daba paso hacia la cocina. Esta era básica. Tenía lo suficiente para una joven pareja. Heladera, alacenas, cocina, horno de microondas. Enfrente había un espacio con una mesa y sillas, lo que suponía que era un pequeño comedor junto a una sala de estar a composé. Entre la cocina y el comedor había un pasillo. Del lado izquierdo estaba el baño. Simple, con bañera y ducha todo en uno, lavabo y obviamente un retrete. Sobre el lado derecho habían dos habitaciones.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó un confuso Kurt

-Yo creo que es un departamento- respondió Burt burlándose

-Eso ya lo sabemos. A lo que vamos es qué significa todo este lugar.

-Bienvenidos a su departamento- Pam dijo abriendo sus brazos

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamaron al mismo tiempo

-Lo que han escuchado chicos- el padre de Blaine continuó- Este es su departamento. Sabíamos que estaban teniendo problemas en decidir donde vivirían cuando Lizzy naciera, así que nos pusimos en campaña los cuatro para encontrarles un lugar donde hacerlo. No es tan grande pero creo que podrán acomodarse bien los tres por algún tiempo. Además se encuentra a diez minutos de nuestras casas y de Dalton. Tendrán ambas cosas cerca.

-Cuando la bebé nazca podrán quedarse unos días en nuestra casa como habían acordado pero luego se mudarán aquí. Pueden traer todo lo que quieran pero no demasiado. Su habitación ya la tienen amueblada como todo lo demás. Deberán hacerse cargo de algunos gastos, ya sea la comida, productos de limpieza e higiene como así algunos gastos- Carole agregó

-Esto es increíble. No sé que decir- Kurt habló.

-Todavía no digan nada. Hay una habitación que queremos que vean- Pam les comentó

Caminaron por el pasillo hacia la habitación junto a la principal.

-Oh por dios- el castaño se llevó una mano hacia su boca

-Es hermosa

Habían entrado en la habitación que sería de Lizzy. Estaba pintada de color crema con algunos detalles en rosa pastel y una franja con conejos en los mismos tonos. Tenía una cómoda en rosa y blanco, un cambiador y por supuesto una cuna. Pero ésta no era cualquiera sino que se trataba de la que habían visto en el centro comercial la cual había enamorado a Kurt. Junto a ella se encontraba una mesedora para los momentos de arropar a la recién nacida. Los ojos de la pareja no sabían hacia donde mirar.

-Todo esto… no puedo creerlo- admitió Kurt

\- No se hubieran molestado- habló Blaine

-Oh nada de eso. Lo hicimos con todo el cariño del mundo- dijo el padre de Blaine- Y no sólo nosotros contribuímos sino que sus hermanos también. Cooper y Finn nos ayudaron demasiado. Así que a ellos también deberían de agradecerles.

-No sé cómo vamos a pagárselos

-Escucha Kurt. Esto no es para que nos lo estén pagando de ninguna forma. Digamos que es un obsequio los padres de Blaine por su graduación y una garantía de que tú seguirás en la escuela después de haber dado a luz. ¿Entiendes?

-Sí papá

-Me alegro

-Ahora, Blaine tenemos algo más para ti- su madre le anunció

-¿Más cosas?

-Si no te interesa no te lo damos

-No, no. Simplemente díganme qué es

Su madre escarbó dentro de su bolso hasta encontrar un sobre con las siglas "NYU" impresas sobre él. Se lo acercó a Blaine quien lo tomó entre sus manos y lo observó. Le echó una mirada a Kurt. Sus palpitaciones aumentaron de un segundo a otro mientras abría la carta. Sus manos temblaban a la vez que leía su contenido. ¿Por qué no podían decir directamente si había entrado o no en vez de gastarse palabras y tinta en una introducción? Sus ojos llegaron a la parte que le interesaba. La releyó varias veces para estar seguro que era lo que decía allí.

-¿Entonces?- Pam ya estaba preocupada por la tardanza de su hijo

-Lo logré- gritó y abrazó a sus padres

-Felicitaciones hijo. Sabíamos que lo lograrías- su padre le dijo

-Los quiero

-Nosotros también

-Felicidades amor- Kurt se acercó y como pudo lo abrazó

-Creo que esto se merece una celebración- Burt habló

* * *

La semana fue dura para los chicos. Los exámenes finales habían empezado, fue estresante tener tres en una misma semana. Tenían que dividir su tiempo para llegar a estudiar todo el contenido. Kurt temía que con tanto estrés se le adelantara el parto. Trató de calmarse lo mejor que pudo y así fue como sobrevivió los cinco días.

A mitad de semana habían recibido un mensaje de Brandon. El fin de semana deberían reunirse en la discográfica. Deseaban que no fuese una charla muy prolongada ya que debían seguir estudiando para el resto de los exámenes.

El sábado a la tarde se encontraron en Hollywood Records. Allí Keegan los esperaba como siempre con los brazos abiertos y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por Dios Kurt ¿cómo puedes moverte con esa gran barriga?

-Gracias por hacerme acordar que estoy gordo Brandon, te lo agradezgo.

-No empieces amor

-Claro. Esto se llama treinta y cinco semanas de gestación. Voy a estallar en cualquier momento. Supuestamente me quedan cinco más, entre las cuales estos dos se tienen que graduar. Espero que Lizzy entienda que tiene que salir después de mis exámenes y de la graduación de su padre y de su tío.

-Creo que todos nosotros también lo deseamos de esa manera. Ahora tomen asiento. Tengo cosas importantes que decirles

Los Warblers se acomodaron en sus lugares, las libretas y lapiceras eran un clásico. Habían tenido tantas reuniones que sus escritorios estaban llenos de anotadores y en sus casas habían repartidas lapiceras por todas partes desde la cocina hasta living y por qué no, el baño.

-Mis niños tengo un par de noticias que darles- Brandon se encontraba entusiasmado lo que hacía que los chicos se empicen a emocionar- Hace unos días recibí una llamada de los New York Music Awards. ¿Han escuchado hablar de ellos?

-Sí- contestaron los cinco al mismo tiempo

-Excelente. Resulta que han sido nominados para tres categorías de los premios.

-¿En serio?- preguntó dudoso Nick

-Claro sino no les estaría diciendo esto en este momento

-Es increíble- siguió Seb

-¿Qué categorías?- preguntó Wes

-Esta es la mejor parte. Mejor nuevo grupo pop. Mejor canción pop y por último mejor video pop.

-¿Estamos dentro de las mejores categorías, por así decirlo?- preguntó Blaine incrédulo de lo que había escuchado

-Yo diría que sí

-Wow. Simplemente wow- el moreno se apoyó sobre el resplado de su asiento tratando de porcesar toda la información.

-¿Cuándo es la entrega de premios?- Kurt quiso saber- Ya sabes que no puedo viajar en este estado. Tú mismo me has preguntado cómo hago para moverme con esta súper barriga.

-Por eso organicé su agenda para la fecha posterior al parto

-Menos mal. Espera ¿Has dicho "organicé su agenda"?

-Por supuesto. Les espera un mes bastante movido. ¿Listos para escuchar?- todos asientieron- Ya tenemos el disco terminado así que tenemos que hacer el lanzamiento oficial y rueda de prensa. El 15 de agosto será el lanzamiento del disco, la gente lo puede pre-ordenar con anterioridad pero recién se va a poder descargar ese día. Iremos temprano al centro comercial, allí estarán firmando discos. Supongo que algunas personas irán. Ese día a la tarde hay rueda de prensa aquí en la sala de conferencias. Esa misma noche tendremos una fiesta de presentación. Podrán cantar cuantos temas quieran o si quieren colocamos todo el disco durante la fiesta. Pueden invitar a quien quieran. Sus padres, hermanos, primos, tíos, novia, novios, Thad, Calvin. Los de siempre. Pero me tienen que avisar con anterioridad quienes van a asistir porque se entra con lista ¿entendido?

-Sí- respondieron los cinco

-Espero que estén tomando nota. Igualmente les voy a enviar como la vez anterior todo el cronograma. Bueno, sigamos. Al día siguiente tenemos una entrevista en el canal local y en un par de emisoras. Esa noche mejor que tengan los bolsos preparados porque nos dirigiremos hacia el aeropuerto para tomar un vuelo rumbo a Los Angeles. Chicos, volvemos a la costa Oeste. Allí vamos a estar durante tres días. Así que esta vez no va a haber Disneyland. Tenemos presentación en la discográfica, nueva ronda de prensa y recorrido por canales y radios. Luego de L.A seguimos con el recorrido pero nos dirigiremos hacia la costa Este nuevamente. Nos vamos un poco hacia el sur. Miami durante tres días también. Allí no habrá fiesta de presentación como aquí y en L.A pero sí firma de discos. También tenemos programado ir a "Nueva Música de los Lunes" nuevamente. Van a grabar la entrevista que se emitirá al lunes siguiente. Además estando allí van a presentar su nuevo vídeo del cual hablaremos en un rato. Primero quiero terminar con esto. Ah sí, Miami. Lo mismo, un par de programas de radio y televisión, rueda de prensa en general. Al finalizar nos vamos un poco para el norte de Miami

-¿Orlando?- los ojos de Nick se iluminaron con la idea de ir a Disney

-No vamos a ir a Disney World ni Universal. Lo que nos sigue es New York. Allí nos quedaremos una semana. Tenemos entre tres y cuatro días de corridas pero luego podrán tomarse unos días para recorrer la ciudad – hizo una pausa- Creo que esta parte es la que más les va a gustar. Good Morning America, Today Show, Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, Late Night pero de ABC. Obviamente que serán en dos días completamente distintos. Tenemos programas de radio también. Terminaremos todo con la entrega de premios. Luego de eso podrán descansar en esa hermosa ciudad.

-Voy a pasar mi cumpleaños en Nueva York presentando nuestro disco. Creo que no podría haber pedido algo más.

-No había pensado en eso. Tienes razón Blaine- Kurt le tomó la mano- Sólo una cosa

-Dime Kurt

-O sea, me encanta todo esto pero ¿qué vamos a hacer con Lizzy?

-También lo pensé. Ella viene con nosotros a prácticamente todos los lugares. La invité para que me acompañe. Le plantié la idea que se encargue de su hija cuando estaban en alguna entrevista. Siempre y cuando ustedes quieran. Me dijo que no había problema, ama a los bebés.

-Mira Kurt,- Blaine habló al ver la cara de su novio. Se notaba que no estaba convencido del todo- en L.A puedo contactar a Cooper para que esté con ella mientras nosotros hacemos nuestro trabajo. Creo que no se refusará a pasar tiempo con su sobrina. Además puede venir al estudio y en las pausas nos encargamos de nuestra hija. ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien. Me gusta la idea. Pero eso es para una sola ciudad.

-En la presentación de Westerville tus padres, los míos o los de Blaine pueden encargarse de Lizzy- ayudó Sebastian

-También van a estar Anne, Calvin, Vanessa, Thad y Mary. Ellos pueden ayudar- agregó Nick

-La presentación local es la que menos me preocupa porque como dicen, están nuestros padres

-Bueno, creo que no habrá problema si mi novia nos acompaña ¿no?- Wes preguntó

-Claro. Anne puede venir, además necesitaremos que los asesore con el vestuario

-En ese caso contamos no sólo con Ella sino que también con Anne. ¿Miami lo tenemos arreglado?

-Bueno- respondió Kurt

-Yo creo que sería lindo que nuestros padres conozcan New York. Le podríamos decir a tus padres y a los míos que nos encuentren allí. Además pasarían mi cumpleaños conmigo-Blaine lo miró esperando una respuesta

-Ok. De acuerdo.

-¿Entonces tenemos todo solucionado chicos?- preguntó Brandon

-Sí. Por ahora queda así: alguno de nuestros padres o amigos aquí en Westerville. Cooper, Anne y Ella en L.A. Anne y Ella en Miami. Nuestros padres en NY. Y nosotros cuidaremos de nuestra hija en los cortes. Me parece perfecto

-Me alegro que hayamos podido resolver esto rápido. Pasemos al siguiente tema. Como les mencioné antes, en Miami presentarán nuevo vídeo. En esta semana vamos a llevar a las radios y colgaremos en YouTube "Quiero". Necesitamos una canción movida, así que elegimos que el próximo corte de difusión sea este. Por lo general no tardamos tanto tiempo en lanzar una nueva canción. Así que a partir de ahora, se estrenará una nueva canción del disco cada tres o cuatro meses. Las bandas y cantantes del momento lo hacen. De esta manera no se pierde el interés del público. El vídeo se filmará a penas te encuentres recuperado después del parto Kurt. Planeamos algo divertido pero se los diremos más adelante.

-Qué divertido. Otro vídeo- Nick se emocionó y chocó los cinco con Sebastian que se encontraba a su lado

-Eso es lo que quiero ver en ustedes. Entusiasmo. Tengo una última cosa para decirles. Bueno más bien para mostrarles.

Brandon tomó una caja que se encontraba sobre uno de los muebles del salón y la abrió. De allí sacó una cajita y le entregó una a cada uno.

-Con ustedes, su disco- les dijo mientras iba repartiendo

La cara principal se había optado por la foto de los cinco en el sofá. Era divertida, ideal para la tapa del disco. Tenía escrito "The Warblers" en rojo arriba en el centro. En la esquina inferior derecha se volvía a repetir el nombre pero eso se debía a que así se llamaba el disco. Sí, muy original para llamar así al disco pero estaba bien para ser su primer disco.

La parte trasera una foto de ellos con los blazers confeccionados por Anne. Cinco nombres de las canciones se encontraban por arriba de esta y las otra cinco por debajo. Los chicos le quitaron el envoltorio de plático que cubría la caja para poder abrirla e investigar. El disco tenía impreso el símbolo de la banda. Se veía tan delicado que tenían miedo de romperlo. Tomaron el folleto y empezaron a husmearlo. En la primera página estaban las letras de las primeras dos canciones. En la que se encontraba junto se lo podía observar a Blaine. La que le seguía tenía otras dos letras y venía Kurt. Su fotografía, había sido la de los brazos levantados con el pelo desordenado y medio ojo abierto. A todos les había gustado esa imagen. Dieron vuelta para encontrarse con las canciones 5 y 6. Era Nick quien acompañaba a esas dos. En el medio del folleto, por el lado izquierdo había una de las fotos que se habían sacado Kurt y Blaine juntos. En el sector derecho se mostraba una que Nick, Wes y Sebastian se habían tomado juntos. Al girar la página, seguían las canciones junto con la imagen de Wes. Por último, las canciones nueve y diez se encontraban junto a Seb. Para finalizar el folleto, era una hoja simple de color azul oscuro que contenía todos los datos de la banda y la disquera.

-Quedó genial. Me encanta- decía Kurt mirando una y otra vez lo que tenía en su mano

-En serio. Quedó espectacular- siguió Sebastian afirmando lo de su amigo

-Me encanta. Quiero llegar a casa y escucharlo- continuó Nick

-Creo que todos salimos perfectos en las fotos tanto en las grupales como en las individuales- Wes seguía observando

-Kurt no te enojes pero me he enamorado del disco

-No te preocupes Blaine, yo también me enamoré de él.

Todos se rieron. Acordaron hablarse con Brandon para terminar de arreglar el tema del viaje. Querían llegar a sus casas para escuchar el disco junto a sus padres aunque no podían difundirlo demasiado ya que faltaban como dos meses para el lanzamiento. Primero los chicos se tenían que graduar en tres semanas.

* * *

Kurt sorbía de su té mientras esperaba en aquella cafetería. La semana había sido dura. Los últimos exámenes se presentaron y oficialmente no debería volver a estudiar. Todavía quedaban dos semanas para la graduación de los chicos pero por suerte los últimos días de clases eran más relajados. No veían temas nuevos, repasaban el contenido de lo estudiado durante el año escolar, recibían las notas y algunos profesores tomaban compensatorios a aquellos alumnos a los que no les había ido bien.

No sabía por qué se encontraba nervioso. Él se había adelantado y llegado temprano. Seguro que en cualquier momento entraría y lo vería. Necesitaba tener esa charla, había dejado pasar bastante tiempo.

Flashback

Se encontraba jugando con la tarjeta y no paraba de mirarla. Sabía que en cualquier momento lo debería llamar. Es más, él estaba esperando hace rato esa llamada. Como no se podía controlar y su criterio de decisión no estaba del todo hábil, Blaine decidió tomarle riendas al asunto. Marcó el número en el teléfono de su novio y se lo entregó, ganándose una mirada molesta.

-Hola- dijo la otra persona desde el otro lado de la línea

-Hola. ¿Señor Henry Wrangler?

-¿Quién habla?- preguntó serio

-Soy Kurt Hummel

-¡Claro Kurt!- el tono de voz del hermano del director cambió completamente. Se lo notaba más suave- He estado esperando tu llamada por un buen rato

-Sí, me lo ha comentado su hermano. Escuche. Quería saber si sería posible que nos juntemos a charlar uno de estos días.

-Por supuesto. Me encantaría hablar contingo. ¿Cuándo podrías? Dime y me acomodaré lo mejor posible

Fin del flashback

Así fue como terminó esperándolo en aquella cafetería de Westerville. La gente lo miraba. Algunos se dieron cuenta de quien era y le pidieron un par de fotos, otros simplemente lo miraban raro.

Recibió un mensaje diciendo que en diez minutos estaría allí. Eso lo alivió bastante ya que no se había olvidado de su cita. Aprovechó para entrar a las redes sociales de la banda. Brandon les había entregado las contraseñas de todas las cuentas para que ellos puedan manejarlas como quisieran, siempre y cuando no se excedieran. En la cuenta de Twitter tenían diez mil seguidores. Habían un par de notificaciones de los seguidores. Desde retweets, favoritos hasta comentarios y menciones. Kurt pensó que sería amable responderles a las personas. Al fin y al cabo sin ellos la banda no podría existir. Varios preguntaban cuando saldría el disco. Otros le recordaban las nominaciones. Algunos mandaban cariño y otros pocos, odio. Los últimos claramente no iban a ser respondidos.

Estaba contestando cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba los hombros. Se dio vuelta encontrándose con Henry.

-Has llegado

-Sí. Perdón por la tardanza. Tenía que llevar a Marcus a la casa de un amiguito y como mi marido está trabajando yo tuve que hacerlo

-No importa.

-¿Llegaste hace mucho?

-Puede ser que sí pero por ansioso- sonrió. En ese momento el camarero regresó hacia su mesa para entregarle la carta al recién llegado- Mira tranquilo lo que quieras pedir. Termino de responder algo.

Wrangler hermano eligió tomar café con una porción de pastel y Kurt al leer la cantidad de pasteles que había optó por agregarle a su té también un pedazo.

-Dime, ¿Cómo has estado?- preguntó Henry

-Creo yo que bastante bien. Esta semana he tenido mis últimos exámenes y tengo la esperanza de que me haya ido bien. Evité estresarme aunque sé que fue algo difícil y nunca se está relajado al cien por cien en estas cosas pero en sí estoy bien.

-Me alegro de escuchar esto. Ya estás a punto de tener a tu bebé en tus manos.

-Sí, entre tres o cuatro semanas ya estará aquí y la voy a conocer, o sea, ya la conzco pero sólo por ecografía. Sentirla y tenerla conmigo va a ser completamente diferente.

-Te puedo asegurar que sí. Creo que no hay nada más lindo que dar a luz a tu propio hijo. Esto que los dos podemos hacer es increíble. Nos mirarán como si fuéramos criaturas mitológicas pero creo que nunca sabrán lo que es dar vida a alguien, excepto si eres mujer claramente.

-Por supuesto- bebió otro sorbo de su té- Digamos que me encuentro nervioso. Tengo algo que me gusta mencionarlo como miedo pasivo u oculto. Por adentro me estoy muriendo de nervios pero por fuera no lo demuestro y parezco la persona más calmada del mundo.

-Es lo más lógico Kurt. Yo también me sentí así las semanas previas al nacimiento de mi hijo. Mi marido trataba de ayudarme y conterme todo lo posible. Creo que esos días recibió más maldiciones de mí que de cualquier otro.

-¿Cómo fue ese día? Digo, el día en que nació tu hijo

-Cómo no olvidarse de uno de los días más felices de mi vida- una sonrisa en la cara de Henry apareció pero antes de que empezara a contar la historia el mozo regresó con su orden. Ambos le agradecieron- Me acuerdo que ese día tenía cita con Lena temprano, así que me metí a bañar. Gary, mi esposo, se encontraba aún durmiendo. A los pocos minutos que me metí sentí un charco que no era precisamente el agua de la canilla. Había roto bolsa. Llamé a los gritos a Gary para que me ayudara. Me terminé de bañar rápido y a los minutos estuvimos listos para ir de urgencia al hospital. En el trayecto me empezaron a agarrar contracciones. El pobre de mi esposo se tuvo que aguantar mis gritos y uñas en toda su piel. Kurt ya vas a sentir la tortura que son las contracciones. Espero que no te asustes ahora que te lo digo pero es la relidad- hizo una pausa para tomar un poco de su bebida- Al llegar al hospital me sentaron en una silla de ruedas hasta llevarme con Lena. Me internaron en una habitación, ella cada tanto se aproximaba a verme. Como no había dilatado mucho y ya habían pasado varias horas decidieron que lo mejor que me podrían hacer era una cesárea. Hay entre un 85 y 90% de probabilidades que a ti también te la hagan.

-Temía que me dijieras eso

-Pero no te preocupes. A pesar de que los puntos al principio son una molestia, esa cicatriz significa mucho más. Puedes disimularla como quieras pero cuando la veas sabrás que de allí ha salido un ser hermoso.

-¿Qué pasó cuando lo tuviste en tus brazos?

-Creo que fue otra de las emociones más lindas de ese día. Se lo llevaron para hacerle estudios y comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Cuando me desperté me lo trajeron a la habitación y me lo dieron. No puedo explicar lo que se siente que esa criatura que tienes en tus brazos estuvo contigo, dentro de ti, durante nueve meses. Fue la cosa más linda que he visto en mi vida.

Kurt veía como los ojos de Wrangler se iluminaban cuando hablaba. A pesar del miedo que sentía por lo que podría llegar a ocurrir sabía que todo el sufrimiento iba a valer la pena cuando tuviese a su pequeña con él. Lo único que deseaba es que su madre pudiera compartir ese milagro junto a él.

Su charla duró por dos horas. Al finalizar Henry le ofreció alcanzarlo hacia su casa pero Kurt tenía otro destino en mente. Le mandó un mensaje a su novio para que lo encontrara en la puerta del lugar en unos minutos.

Al llegar se despidió de Henry haciéndole saber que se comunicaría con él cuando alguna duda más surja. La conversación había aclarado varios dilemas que recorrían la mente del castaño.

Blaine estaba parado en la entrada principal del cementerio de Westerville. Cuando vio a su novio caminar se aceró hacia él para ayudarlo.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- le preguntó mientras besaba su mejilla

-Ha sido una buena charla y me aclaró varias dudas

-Es bueno escuchar esto. ¿Puedes decirme por qué estamos aquí?

-Venimos a ver a mamá.

-¿Tú mamá no estaba en Lima?

-En un principio sí pero cuando nos mudamos papá hizo el papeleo para trasladarla aquí. Si la dejábamos en Lima se quedaría sola.

Caminaron hacia su parcela. Llevaban consigo unas flores que habían comprado en la entrada antes de ingresar. Kurt notó que habían nuevos vecinos junto a su madre. El lugar donde descansaba era simple. En una placa de mármol se encontraba inscripto "Elizabeth Courtney Hummel. Esposa, hija y madre. Siempre te recordaremos" y el año de nacimiento y fallecimiento. Blaine haciendo cuentas notó que la madre de Kurt era bastante joven cuando murió.

-Hola mami- Kurt habló mientras se acercaban- Te hemos traído flores. Blaine ayúdamen con esto.

El moreno se acercó y sacó las viejas plantas que se encontraban allí y colocó las nuevas rosas que habían llevado.

-Sé que no he venido a verte por mucho tiempo. Han pasado demasiadas cosas. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté que había entrado en la banda? Bueno, sacaremos un disco. Fueron meses de mucho trabajo. Además conocí a Blaine y estamos esperando a nuestra hija, a tu nieta. Yo sé que desde donde te encuentres lo conoces a él y sabes lo gordo que me encuentro. A Blaine no le gusta que mencione que estoy hecho una ballena- hizo una pausa y retomó- Creo que si seguirías aquí disfrutarías este proceso conmigo y me aconsejarías. No tienes la menor idea de la falta que me haces. Me encataría compartir este momento contigo- No sabía en qué momento su novio lo había tomado de la cintura y le había empezado a acariciar los costados- Sé que donde quieras que estés te encuentras orgullosa de mí y de mis logros. Te extraño tanto

Para ese entonces se quebró llorando en el hombro de Blaine. Al moreno también se le salían las lágrimas al escuchar sus palabras. No se imaginaba por lo que Kurt estaba pasando y no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Se quedaron unos minutos más hasta que decidieron volver prometiendo que regresarían cuando Lizzy haya nacido.

-Te amo mamá

Con esa última frase se retiraron del cementerio, Kurt deseando que ella lo abrazara y consintiera en ese momento aunque en el fondo sabía que sí lo hacía pero no de forma física.

* * *

_Bueno este capítulo tuvo de todo un poco menos canción. Ya van a volver aunque creo que sólo quedan 2 o 3, aún así tampoco falta mucho para que esto termine. La cuestión es que no he terminado de escribir el próximo capítulo. Por ahí empiece con pequeñas actualizaciones si no alcanzo y vaya actualizando según vaya escribiendo. La verdad es que no he decidido eso aún. En dos semanas salgo de vacaciones y gracias a Dios no tengo tantos finales ya que dos materias son presentaciones de trabajos la cual una fue la tesis, otra ya la rendí y aprobé con 8, uno es un recuperatorio porque un quilombo hubo con los directores de la materia que nos hacen rendir nuevamente, otro final es a libro abierto y otra la recursé pero aún así debía la correlativa. Creo que voy a estar menos estresada ahora que este último mes. _

_Los mantendré al tanto de las actualizaciones!_

_Antes de irme quisiera agradecer a __**CereceresDany**__ por haber agregado la historia a favoritos. Así que gracias! Me pone feliz que a pesar de estar como un mes sin actualizar haya gente que siga confiando en esta historia._

_Nos leemos (espero) muy pronto!_

_Besos y abrazos, Katu!_


	35. Chapter 35

_Buen fin de semana a todos! Me puse las pilas y fui escribiendo de a partes durante la semana y hoy les puedo traer el capítulo 35! Ahora si no me agarra pachorra y voy escribiendo un poco durante esta semana voy a subir el próximo fin de semana el 36. Por mi parte, me queda rendir el jueves pero como no debo estudiar tengo más libertad para escribir. Prácticamente ya estoy libre._

_Espero que disfruten este capítulo que es muy especial ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 35**

-Lindo departamento Hummel

Calvin entraba junto con su primo a la nueva residencia Anderson-Hummel o Hummel-Anderson. Todavía la pareja no se había decido cómo usarían el apellido.

Los chicos aún no se habían mudado completamente al departamento. Esperarían que las clases acabasen esa semana y luego se dedicarían a terminar de acomodar sus cosas en su nuevo hogar aunque habían preferido quedarse unas semanas luego del nacimiento de Lizzy en la casa de Kurt ya que necesitarían ayuda para cuidar a la beba.

En ese momento estaban por realizar el Baby Shower de Lizzy. Había sido la idea de Anne, Vanessa y Mary junto con la colaboración de las madres de Blaine, Kurt y Sebastian, y para sorpresa de todos, Rachel.

Las novias de sus amigos se habían presentado en la semana en Dalton buscando a la pareja para así comentarles la idea. Thad, Calvin y Wes no sabían nada de lo que habían estado planeando las chicas.

Los juntaron en la hora del almuerzo para comentarles sobre la fiesta. Al principio no estaban muy seguros de decir que sí debido a que no contaban con el tiempo suficiente para planear todo en tan pocos días. Los últimos exámenes eran esa semana y deberían estudiar ya que a la próxima era la entrega de notas junto con la graduación.

Las tres jóvenes los calmaron diciéndoles que ellas se ocuparían de todo y que además tendrían la ayuda de sus madres. Solamente tenían un problema, no sabían donde realizar el Baby Shower. A pesar de no estar muy seguros ofrecieron hacerlo en su departamento. No estaba cien por ciento equipado pero tenía lo suficiente para que se llevara a cabo el evento.

Cuando las chicas dijeron que se ocuparían de todo tenían razón. Se habían encargado de decorar el lugar. Desde temprano habían llegado al departamento. Blaine y Kurt se encontraban allí para supervisar, bueno, más bien era Blaine quien lo hacía mientras le ordenaron a Kurt que reposara en la cama de la habitación principal. El castaño no le gustaba la idea de que varias personas estén ayudando y él no. Al ver lo molesto que se había puesto el joven, Mary le alcanzó un par globos para que inflara. Cuando estaba por hacerlo utilizando su aire Blaine le alcanzó un inflador. Kurt simplemente revoleó sus ojos y comenzó a ayudar. Era preferible eso a nada.

El lugar se encontraba decorado con globos de color rosa, lila, celeste y blanco. También habían banderines de los mismos colores en tono pastel colgados en la sala. Rachel se había encargado junto con Carole, Pam y Nora, la madre de Sebastian, de armar un cartel con la frase "Baby Shower de Lizzy" y otro con "¡Es una niña!". Además de eso, se habían tomado la molestia de cocinar cupcakes con los mismos colores de la decoración y habían comprado varios bocaditos para comer en la fiesta. En una mesa se encontraba la comida junto con las bebidas, platos, vasos y servilletas. En otra, un cartel indicaba "Mis papis y yo seremos felices si me dieran un regalo", claramente señalando que los paquetes de regalos se colocaban allí. Y por última en otra más pequeña se encontraban los souvenirs, los cuales también habían comprado las chicas, junto con un pastel decorado de masapán rosa con detalles de flores en lila y blanco.

Se encontraban casi todos en el lugar. La lista de invitados incluía a los Warblers junto con Anne, los primos Harwood y sus novias, los padres de Blaine, Kurt y Sebastian, Finn y Rachel y también Brandon y Ella.

-¿Llegaron todos ya?- preguntó Thad mientras saludaba a Blaine

-No sé. ¿Kurt falta alguien?

-Seb y Nick no están. Eso es raro. Dijeron que venían. Además mis tíos están aquí. Tía Nora- la señora Smythe lo miró al escuchar que la estaba llamando- ¿Por qué no vino Seb todavía?

-Espera un momento cariño. Harrison ¿Qué dijo nuestro hijo que tenía que hacer?

-Creo que dijo algo de ir a recoger a Nick- respondió el padre del chico en cuestión

-Está bien. Así que supongo que llegarán juntos. Gracias.

Habían pasado varios minutos. Los invitados disfrutaban de los bocadillos que habían preparado y todos hablaban. Varios temas circulaban por el lugar desde la escuela hasta la banda y los próximos viajes. El timbre sonó. Como Kurt se encontraba en la cocina donde estaba el portero, decidió atender. A través de la pantalla de la cámara de seguridad pudo ver que eran sus amigos que faltaban pero hubo algo que lo detuvo antes de contestar y abrirles. Ambos chicos se encontraban tomados de la mano. Kurt se quedó unos segundos mirándolos hasta que se acordó que estaban esperando una respuesta. Como los dos jóvenes no sabían de la existencia de la cámara de seguridad, Kurt preguntó quién era y luego presionó el interruptor que abría la puerta del hall. Unos minutos más y Kurt los hizo entrar al departamento. Observó que sus labios estaban hinchados. Sabía que tendría que hablar con Sebastian para averiguar bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo

El tiempo pasaba y la comida voló del lugar, desde los cupcakes que habían enamorado a todos los invitados pasando por las cosas saladas hasta llegar a ese momento en el cual estaban disfrutando del pastel.

Kurt y Blaine se encontraban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá. Mientras terminaban de comer Carole propuso abrir los regalos que les habían traído. La pareja estuvo de acuerdo con lo que le empezaron a arrimar los paquetes.

El primero era de parte de los Warblers con la colaboración de Anne. El grupo les había comprado varios enteritos, conjuntos de remeritas y pantaloncitos y un par de vestiditos. Todos en diversos colores y estampados. La pareja estaba feliz ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo en ir a hacer compras tan esenciales como la ropa. Otra bolsa contenía un juego de sábanas y una colcha para la cuna en color lila. El presente había sido de parte de los primos Harwood y sus novias. El siguiente paquete era una caja. Los chicos rompieron en envoltorio y se encontraron con un par de Baby Call. Cuando planearon la lista de las cosas que necesitarían se le olvidó por completo ese aparato. Por suerte Brandon y Ella tuvieron en cuenta que quizás lo necesitarían. Los dos jóvenes les agradecieron con todo su ser ese regalo. Sabían que no era algo que saliera barato. Carole les alcanzó otro presente. Los chicos abrieron la gran bolsa. Esta contenía una caja forrada en tela la cual adentro depositaba varias botellas con sus respectivos picos de repuesto. Además junto a estas habían dos paquetes con chupetes. Uno común transparente y otro tenía decorado una mariquita. Abrochada sobre la bolsa estaba una tarjeta con varias estrellas indicando que era de Finn y Rachel. Kurt y Blaine le agradecieron a la pareja por el regalo ya que era un elemento importante para la alimentación de su hija. Los padres de Kurt se encargaron de conseguirles una bañera nueva para la bebé. Dentro de ella había un paquete con varios artículos de limpieza como shampoos para bebé, aloe vera, talco, toallitas limpiadoras y jabones para bebé. También se tomaron la molestia de conseguir una toalla y hasta un patito de hule para que jugara de más grande.

Cuando estaban por entregar el último regalo escucharon que sonó el timbre. Kurt y Blaine se quedaron pensativos ya que todos a los que habían invitado se encontraban en el lugar. Para que la pareja no se tuviera que levantar del sofá, Pam se ofreció a ir a contestar.

-¿Quién era?- le preguntó su hijo

-Ve a abrir la puerta

Blaine no entendía que era lo que su madre le estaba ocultando. Cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta del departamento la abrió llevándose una sorpresa

-¡Cooper!

-Hermanito- El más grande de los hermanos Anderson abrazó al menor hasta llegar al punto de alzarlo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tú siempre preguntando. Mamá me comentó sobre el Baby Shower que iban a realizar y claramente no iba a perdérmelo. Así que terminé lo antes posible mis exámenes finales y me vine para casa. Además ni loco me perdía tu graduación pequeña ardilla.

-Me alegro de que estés aquí. Es lindo verte seguido, por así decirlo.

-Sí, dos veces en seis meses. Todo un logro.

Cooper entró al departamento y saludó a todos los que estaban allí. Le dio un fuerte abrazo a su madre y a su padre. Como pudo también abrazó a su cuñado quien seguía en el sillón rodeado de todas las cosas que les habían regalado. El pelinegro se acomodó en alguno de los pocos espacios libres que quedaban en el lugar y siguieron con el último paquete. Este era de parte de los señores Anderson. Así como los padres de Kurt se habían encargado de la parte de higiene de su nieta, los de Blaine lo hicieron con la alimentaria. Les entregaron varios frascos con leche en fórmula para que tuvieran por varios meses, junto con dos botellas más y el esterilizador de las mismas. Además se encargaron de conseguir una silla para cuando sea más grande y así poder alimentarla. La joven pareja estaba feliz con los regalos que habían recibido. Todos les servían al cien por ciento.

-Espera- se levantó Cooper entregándoles otra bolsa- Todavía falta el mío

Era una bolsa bastante grande. Adentro contenía varios paquetes de pañales, ropita de bebé y algún juguete pero debajo de todo esto hubo algo que les llamó la atención. Era un paquete con envoltorio rosa el cual rasgaron. Al terminar descubrieron un libro. Ambos lo miraron extrañados al joven de ojos claros.

-Es un libro de bebé. Allí colocan, según dice, las cosas que marcaron el embarazo y las primeras etapas de la vida del bebé. Luego pueden ir agregando un complementario cuando sea más grande. Tienen para poner la primera ecografía, fotos del embarazo, datos del día en el que nazca. Verán que ahí les dice con qué completarlo. Pensé que sería un lindo regalo.

-Coop es hermoso. No tengas dudas de que lo completaremos. Gracias hermano

-De nada ardilla

Los invitados se fueron yendo a sus casas. Finn, Rachel y Cooper se quedaron un rato más luego de que todos se hayan ido para ayudar a limpiar y oredenar el departamento. Era una buena oportunidad para que cada uno se quedara un ratito más disfrutando de la compañía de su respectivo hermano. Cuando terminaron Finn alcanzó a Cooper a la casa de los Anderson. Kurt y Blaine decidieron que se quedarían esa noche en su departamento y al día siguiente volverían a la casa del castaño. De a poco se tendrían que ir acostumbrando a dormir en ese nuevo lugar.

Estaban en su cama a punto de irse a dormir. Kurt volvía del baño, al estar en sus últimas semanas de embarazo, Lizzy hacía presión sobre la vejiga del castaño provocando que necesitara ir a hacer pis cada dos por tres. Cuando llegó a la cama Blaine aprovechó para entrar pero antes colocó una almohada debajo de los pies de su novio. También una de las señales de que faltara poco para el parto eran sus pies hinchados. Habían leído que lo recomendable era que los colocara para arriba por eso la mejor forma era poniendo una almohada por debajo.

En el momento en que Blaine se terminaba de acomodar en la cama sintió como Kurt le tomó fuerte la mano y con la otra tomaba su barriga. Tenía los ojos cerrados y su cara reflejaba dolor.

-¿Qué te sucede?- preguntó asustado

-Creo que estoy teniendo una contracción- dijo casi llorando

-¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

-No. Ya está- respondió- Ya pasó. Es horrible. Sólo hay que estar atentos a que no supere la cantidad que Lena nos dijo. Si eso pasa llévame al hospital

-De acuerdo. ¿No quieres que llame a tus padres?

-No quiero asustarlos. Ya te dije, hay que ver como transcurre el tiempo. Si vuelve a ocurrir llámalos- miró su vientre- Lizzy sólo espera una semana más. Tu padre se tiene que graduar.

* * *

Sebastian se encontraba en su habitación revisando el discurso para la graduación. Había sido el mejor de la promoción por lo que Wrangler decidió otorgarle el honor de decir dicho discurso. Su teléfono sonó señalando un nuevo mensaje.

_-¿Te encuentras en tu casa?- K_

_-Sí. ¿Pasó algo?- S_

_-No, no. ¿Puedo ir?- S_

_\- Claro- S_

A los diez minutos su amigo se encontraba sentado su cama. Traía puesto su intento de pijama que consistía en pantalones deportivos y una remera de Finn ya que era gigante y le cubría su barriga.

-¿Seguro que estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Sebastian

-Seguro. ¿Acaso no puedo venir a pasar tiempo con mi mejor amigo?

-Siempre que lo desees. ¿Y tu novio?

-Le dije que vaya a su casa esta noche, que pasara un tiempo con su hermano. Luego no sabrá cuánto lo podrá aprovechar.

\- Tienes razón.

-¿Qué andabas haciendo?- Kurt dirigió su vista hacia el escritorio donde había estado trabajando el chico anteriormente

-Intentando escribir el discurso para la graduación. Es más difícil de lo que pensaba. Estoy tratando de buscar las palabras justas para expresarlo todo en cinco, diez minutos. ¿Cómo resumes doce años de tu vida en sólo unos pocos minutos?

-Yo sé que lo vas a poder lograr. Siempre consigues lo que quieres.

-Eso es lo que tú piensas.

-Cállate y simplemente dame la razón. Sabes que la tengo- hubo un silencio por unos segundos- ¿Cómo has estado estos últimos días? Digo, ya falta poco para que te gradúes y es todo un cambio. Bueno así dicen.

-No sé. Es algo raro pensar que no voy a ir más a Dalton, o sea, en el sentido de no asistir más a clases. Ir voy a tener que ir ya que nuestro contrato dice que debemos dar por lo menos una presentación por año en el instituto durante los próximos cinco años.

-Tienes razón, a veces me olvida de esa hermosa cláusula que nos condena a Dalton por un par de años.

-También siento nervios. Entiendo que la universidad no es un juego y voy a tener que ponerle dedicación. Sí, es otra modalidad de cursada la mía pero al fin y al cabo sigue siendo la universidad. Lo bueno es que no voy a mudarme y me quedaré aquí. Así que tendrás Sebastian para rato.

-Creo que estoy sufriendo con la idea esa.

-Te lanzaría un almohadón si no fuera por el hecho que estás a punto de parir a mi sobrina.

\- Claro, debes pensar en tu sobrina- se rieron.

-¿Cómo van con el tema de la mudanza?

\- Bastante bien. Sólo nos quedan un par de cosas por llevar pero lo haremos luego de la graduación. Supongo que la ayuda de nuestros amigos mal no nos vendría- le pestañó varias veces haciéndose el inocente.

-Está bien. Te ayudaré. Supongo que Nick y los demás querrán sumarse. No les podemos decir que no a esta altura.

-Gracias. Mmm. ¿Seb?

-Sí, dime

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto

-Es algo medio incómodo pero bueno. ¿Sucede algo entre tú y Nick?

Sebastian como nunca se tornó de color rojo, poniéndose nervioso.

-Mmm ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Puede ser que mi departamento tenga cámaras de seguridad y pueda ver desde allí lo que sucede en la entrada del edificio. Puede ser que los haya visto tomados de la mano el día del baby shower y que, además, haya notado sus labios hinchados cuando les abrí la puerta.

-Oh. Bueno. No me esperaba eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Bueno… sí… puede ser que tenga algo con Nick.

\- ¿Están saliendo?

\- No sé si lo llamaría de ese modo. Digamos que ambos disfrutamos de la compañía del otro.

\- No estaría entendiendo.

\- De acuerdo- lanzó un bufido- Nick y yo somos los únicos sin pareja dentro de todo lo que conforma The Warblers. Desde los integrantes hasta la gente auxiliar. Nos sentimos solos, así que decidimos pasar más tiempo juntos. Nos gusta hablar y juntarnos. Puede ser que a veces no sólo hablemos sino que hagamos otras cosas pero la pasamos bien estando juntos.

-¿ A qué te refieres con "otras cosas"'?- Sebastian hizo silencio- ¿Acaso tú y él han…?

-Sí- su rojo superaba al de Kurt cuando se sonrojaba

-¡¿Cuándo?!

-El día del baile de graduación

-¡OH POR DIOS! Tanto nos dijeron que no iban a hacer nada y al final pasó. Increíble

-Shhh Kurt. Te lo ruego. No le digas a nadie. Ya llegará el momento en que el resto sepa.

-¿Pero hay algo sentimental?

-O sea, no. Dejamos en claro que no hay nada sentimental. Si llega a pasar, bienvenido sea.

-¿Me estás queriendo decir que son amigos con derechos?- Sebastian asintió con la cabeza- ¿Sabes perfectamente que Nick cumplió hace poco dieciséis?

-Por supuesto que lo sé. Tú tienes diecisiete y Blaine dieciocho. ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Te recuerdo que cumpliré en pocos días dieciocho.

-Sí pero no tiene nada que ver.

-La diferencia de edad entre nosotros es mínima.

-¡Y la mía con Nick también! Son dos años, lo único que él cumple casi a fin de año por eso parece más chico.

\- Está bien. Dejemoslo así antes de entrar en una guerra. Me alegro por ustedes. Si son felices y están bien con lo que hacen, me ponen feliz a mí también. Sólo una última cosa ¿Qué sucedió con el chico del que estabas enamorado?

-Digamos que ese chico encontró a alguien más y tuve que olvidarme de él. Además sabía que nunca llegaríamos a nada. Ultimamente tampoco hablábamos, así que me di cuenta que me estaba haciendo mal. Tuve que dejarlo ir- Kurt se acercó y lo abrazó

-Creo que tomaste una gran decisión. Si el chico te hacía daño, mejor dejarlo ir. Por suerte ahora tienes a Nick, que a pesar de no estar involucrados sentimentalmente, se nota que te quiere. Espero que esto llegue a algo.

-Sí, yo también- Sebastian suspiró.

-¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?- preguntó Kurt todavía en ese mismo estado

-¿Tu novio no se enojará?

-Lo comprenderá. Además no quiero estar solo

-De acuerdo. Puedes quedarte

-Gracias Seb. Eres un gran amigo. Te amo

-Yo también te amo Kurt- le depositó un beso en su cabello.

* * *

-¡Vamos Blaine, una más!- gritaba Pam mientras intentaba sacar la foto número quinientos del día

-Pero ya tienes demasiadas, mamá

-Para nada. ¿Dónde está Thad? Necesito una foto tuya con Thad. Llama a Thadeus en este preciso momento

Blaine revoleó los ojos al escuchar a su madre. Tenía unos pocos minutos para terminar de tomarse las fotos y entrar al vestíbulo donde se realizaría la ceremonia de graduación. Por suerte no tuvo que caminar demasiado para encontrarse con su mejor amigo.

-Mi madre quiere una foto de los dos juntos- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-Llama a Pam y dile que venga hacia este lugar- ordenó Thad

A los pocos segundos la madre de Blaine se encontraba junto con la de Thad tomándoles la foto que tanto anhelaban.

-Todavía me acuerdo cuando les tomé su primera fotografía juntos el día que comenzaban la primaria y ahora están a punto de graduarse. Mis niños han crecido- Pam los tomó a ambos por los hombros, abrazándolos- Mejor me guardo las lágrimas para la ceremonia.

-"Todos los graduandos por favor acercarse a la entrada del salón para ordenarse para la ceremonia. Muchas gracias"- Se escuchó decir a Ella en el altavoz.

-Bueno, creo que debemos retirarnos- anunció Blaine

-Claro. Te veré luego hijo. Además me queda sacarte foto con Kurt y los chicos.

-Sí mamá. Ve a acomodarte a tu asiento.

\- Lo siento, es la emoción

-Anda

Todos los alumnos se acomodaron por orden de promedio. El primero de todos era Sebastian, a unas pocas personas se encontraba Blaine y en el medio de todos los que se graduaban estaba Thad.

Sus familias estaban sentadas por orden alfabético pero sólo había asientos para tres familiares por alumno. Cooper decidió ceder el suyo a Kurt ya que él lo necesitaría más pero el castaño lo rechazó debido a que en la familia de Sebastian solamente se encontraban sus padres y sobraba uno.

Wrangler comenzó a recitar el discurso previo al de Sebastian, relatando todo lo vivido en ese año escolar en la institución. Resaltó los grandes logros como las competencias ganadas, el éxito de la muestra de invierno y claramente no se olvidó de mencionar a los Warblers. Al terminar le dejó el espacio a Sebastian para que hablara. El joven se acomodó en el atril y miró a todo el público. Eran demasiadas personas. Estaba a punto de morir en ese preciso momento. Lo más chistoso es que podía presentarse en un festival con miles de personas pero no hablar en público. Que ironía. Respiró hondo y comenzó.

-Estimado director, prefectos, profesores, padres y alumnos; nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para dar por finalizado otro año más en esta honorable institución pero más que nada, una etapa que se cierra en nuestras vidas. No alcanzan las palabras para describir en tan poco tiempo doce años en los que hemos vivido demasiadas emociones. Muy pocos nos acordaremos del primer día que comenzamos la escuela. Todos veníamos del jardín de infantes, la gran mayoría sin conocernos. Nuestros compañeros eran personas nuevas. Con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos conociendo y creciendo juntos. La escuela es una fase muy importante para lo que seremos en el futuro, no sólo profesionalmente sino también en nuestra vida personal. Como así hemos aprendido a leer, escribir, ubicar los diferentes países que componen este mundo, conocer tanto la historia de nuestra nación como la del universo, sumar, restar, vivir nuevas aventuras a través de los libros; hemos aprendido a querer, amar y respetar. Hemos formado amistades, algunas se han ido disolviendo con el tiempo pero otras han logrado prosperar. Espero que estas últimas continúen en el futuro y las primeras, si el destino lo desea, que se vuelvan a afianzar. Como no menciar el hecho que la gran mayoría ha tenido su primera situación amorosa dentro de estos doce años. Algunas relaciones han prosperado pero también ha habido varios corazones rotos. Varios han pasado por diversas cuestiones familiares desde la llegada de hermanitos, ensables de familias hasta pérdidas dolorosas, incluyendo las mascotas.

-En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaremos en la universidad. Nuestras vidas darán un giro de ciento ochenta grados. Varios de los que se encuentran aquí presentes tomarán sus cosas y se mudarán a distintas partes del país o del mundo para comenzar sus carreras profesionales. Otros lo haremos desde aquí. En esta nueva etapa habrán tropiezos pero recuerden que al menos una vez habrá que caer si se quiere llegar al éxito. Espero que dentro de unos años, cuando nos volvamos a reunir, todos hemos triunfado en nuestras vidas. ¿Les soy sincero? Tengo miedo por lo que vendrá. Demasiado miedo. Sé que no soy el único que siente eso. Saldremos de nuestra zona de confort para adentrarnos en la vida real. El simple hecho de pensarlo me causa escalofríos. Pero, a pesar de eso, tengo la corazonada de que todo saldrá bien. Así que mis queridos compañeros, abramos nuestras alas y con una gran sonrisa demosle una cálida bienvenida al futuro.

Con esta última frase finalizó su discurso. Sebastian se llevó los aplausos de sus compañeros y de los adultos que se encontraban en el lugar. A continuación Wrangler volvió a tomar su lugar en el atril para comenzar con la entrega de diplomas. Los directivos acordaron ir llamando a los alumnos sin ningún orden especial, así cada uno debería estar atento al ser nombrado.

Uno de los primeros en subir al escenario a recibir su diploma fue Thad. Desde el público sus amigos le aplaudían y gritaban de felicidad. El joven Harwood se quedó allí arriba junto con los alumnos que habían sido llamados anteriores a él. Luego de varios minutos fue el turno de Sebastian de volver al atril pero esta vez para recibir su tan merecido diploma. Al ser uno de los mejores promedios también le entregaron una medalla conmemorativa. Cuando faltaban pocos alumnos para llamar y el escenario se encontraba casi repleto de jóvenes, Blaine se acercó a aceptar su diploma y también la medalla por mejor promedio. Al finalizar la entrega de todos los alumnos, el director les ordenó que se acomodasen para una foto. Luego, presentó a la clase graduada y todos lanzaron sus birretes como de costumbre. Los presentes aplaudieron a los graduados antes de que se bajaran del escenario. A algunos se les escapaban lágrimas de emoción, otros lo disimulaban con una apariencia ruda y otros no lloraban pero tenían sonrisas en sus rostros.

Blaine, Sebastian y Thad se reunieron con sus familiares y amigos para unas últimas fotos antes de irse a celebrar. Decidieron previamente juntarse en la casa de Seb para cenar y festejar su egreso. En un principio iba a ser en la de Thad pero los padres de Kurt lo querían tener lo más cerca posible debido a su estado avanzado de embarazo.

Pam consiguió las tan deseadas fotos de su hijo junto a los Warblers y Kurt. Por otro lado, Kurt también fue llamado por sus tíos para sacarse una junto con Sebastian. En la familia Harwood los dos primos también se tomaron una fotografía como no lo habían hecho por años. Aunque no lo demostrara, Calvin estaba feliz por su primo y por la etapa que comenzaría.

-Mi novio, el graduado- Kurt jugaba con el birrete de Blaine- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. Lizzy también lo está

-El año que entra tú estarás luciendo esta hermosa toga azul oscuro y este birrete. No te olvides

-Trata de olvidarte por un año de mencionar que deberé usar eso. Recuérdame que lo lave y desinfecte varias veces antes de ponérmelo- se rió- por supuesto voy a utilizar un traje que esté a tono conmigo. Siempre y cuando recupere la figura

-Kurt, no empieces. Por supuesto que la recuperarás y si no fuera así te voy a seguir amando igual.

-Eres lo más tierno del mundo. Bueno por lo menos hasta que nazca nuestra hija. Me temo que se deberán pelear por el puesto.

-Sé perfectamente que ella me ganará.

-Chicos es hora de irnos a casa- se acercó Sebastian junto a Nick pero sólo anunció eso y se fueron

-Vamos a festejar que sobreviví este año- Blaine le tomó de la mano

-Si tú sobreviviste, ¿entonces yo dónde quedo?

-Más que nada, tú sobreviviste

-Te amo- Kurt le depositó un beso en la mejilla

Habían avanzado un par de pasos hacia la salida cuando escucharon que alguien estaba llamando a Blaine. La pareja se giró encontrándose con la persona que menos se iban a imaginar.

-Jeremiah

-Blaine- el joven rubio no había notado la presencia de la pareja de su ex novio hasta ese mismo instante- y Kurt- se quedó un momento en silencio y luego siguió- ¿Ya se iban?

-Estábamos en eso. Nos están esperando- respondió Blaine. Su tono de voz no parecía molesto ni triste. Simplemente era normal

-Por supuesto. Entonces seré breve. Solamente quería pedirte perdón por lo que te hice a principio de año. Sé que no estuvo bien. Te perdí por una calentura que no duró nada. En verdad te quería. Simplemente necesito terminar la escuela e irme a California sabiendo que no estás enojado y que podemos ser amigos si el destino así lo quiere.

-Enojado ya no estoy. Claro que me dolió cuando todo esto pasó y estuve mal, pero si nada hubiese ocurrido en este momento no estaría con Kurt- le apretó fuerte la mano a su novio- Creo que me hiciste un gran favor. Supongo que tampoco hubiésemos durado mucho más. Nuestra relación ya no estaba yendo bastante bien. Ahora estoy con Kurt y somos muy felices juntos. Por eso, no sólo te perdono sino que también te agradezco porque sin nada de esto no me hubiese dado cuenta que estaba enamorado de Kurt. Espero que tú también encuentres al amor de tu vida en algún momento y que seas muy feliz.

-Eso espero. La verdad que me alegra escuchar eso. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo no sólo empezando su familia sino que también con la banda. Compraré su disco cuando salga y supongo que algún concierto iré en el futuro.

-Debemos irnos. Nos vemos Jeremiah

-Nos vemos Blaine.

La pareja se giró y continuó su camino hacia el estacionamiento de Dalton dejando al rubio atrás.

-Eso fue incómodo- Kurt hizo una mueca al decirlo

-No tanto. Tengo razón en lo que dije. Hay que darle algo de crédito. Si no fuera por él, yo no estaría contigo.

-¿Crees que alguna vez lo vuelvas a ver?

-Uno nunca sabe. Deja que el destino se encargue de eso.

Siguieron caminando hacia donde los esperaban pero esta vez abrazados.

* * *

-Dime que es la última caja. Te lo suplico Kurt. No sé si podré subir una más- protestó Calvin

-Deja de llorar, ni que tuvieras que hacer mucho esfuerzo. Solamente debes bajarla del auto, llevarla hasta el asensor y arrastrarla hasta aquí.

-¡Pero pesa!

-Lo sé- sonreía con maldad

-Explícame qué es lo que traes

-Es mi ropa y algunos accesorios

-Eres peor que Vanessa

-¡Hey! Acabo de oír eso Calvin

Su novia se encontraba sentada junto a Kurt en el sofá. Habían pasado un par de días desde la graduación. En ese momento estaban en el departamento de Blaine y Kurt ayudando con los últimos toques de la mudanza. Por suerte, para la felicidad de todos, más que nada para la del joven de lentes, esa era la última caja que faltaba llevar hacia el nuevo hogar.

El pequeño apartamento contaba con la presencia de los otros tres Warblers, Anne, los primos Harwood y sus novias. Habían decidió ayudar a sus amigos con la mudanza y pasar el resto de la tarde allí. Era raro que siendo tan jóvenes, dos de ellos cuenten con hogar propio y puedan pasar el día en ese lugar sin que los adultos interfieran. Igualmente no pensaban comprar bebidas alcohólicas ni nada por el estilo. Más aún sabiendo como le pega a Calvin cuando a penas tomaba. Simplemente cocinarían algo y charlarían. Cosas sencillas que disfrutaban hacer. Además, tendrían que aprovechar ese tiempo juntos. Pronto Thad y Mary se mudarían a Chicago y con la llegada de Lizzy iba a ser difícil que Kurt y Blaine puedan juntarse con sus amigos.

-Muy bien. Esto fue todo- Blaine cerró la puerta luego de apoyar la caja que traía consigo en el piso

-Iré a traerles limonada- dijo Kurt pero el brazo de Vanessa lo detuvo

-Oh no. Nada de eso. Tú te quedas sentado allí. Tienes los pies súper hinchados y no puedes moverte demasiado.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Yo me encargaré

-Los vasos se encuentran en la alacena- indicó- Me siento como un ente. Todos se encuentran haciendo algo y yo me la paso sentado aquí

-Hay una pequeña gran diferencia amor- se acercó Blaine a dejarle un beso en su cabeza- Tú estás a punto de parir

-Y tú estás sudado hasta la inconsiencia

-Hay calor, Kurt. No sé qué pretendes- un exahusto Sebastian aparecía desde el pasillo- No podemos dejar de transpirar, es insoportable

-¿Seguro que te encuentras hablando del clima Smythe? ¿O de otra cosa? ¿Qué opinas Nick?- Calvin preguntó con picardía. Ambos mencionados se tornaron de color escarlata.

-Aún no puedo creer que ustedes dos estén juntos- mencionó Wes mientras tomaba uno de los vasos que le ofrecía Vanessa- Gracias

-¿Cuántas veces hay que repetirles que no somos novios?- protestó de mala gana Nick

\- No importa. No quita el hecho de que ambos se besuqueen y hagan cosas sucias- Ahora fue el turno de Thad - Lo que me recuerda que alguien en esta sala me debe dinero- miró directamente hacia su primo

-¿No les habíamos dicho que dejaran esa apuesta de lado?- se quejó Seb

-Thad contrólate- Mary lo retó- Aunque un poco de dinero mal no nos vendría- se rió

-Mary, pensaba que estabas de nuestro lado- dramatizó Nick- te has ido para el lado oscuro

-No te enojes Nick. Yo los sigo queriendo- la chica se levantó de su lugar para abrazar a sus amigos a la vez- Mis niños que tienen sexo

-¡Mary!- gritarón al mismo tiempo

-La influencia de Thad sobre ti te ha convertido en otro ser- dijo Blaine- Cuando te conocí te comportabas como toda una señorita. Mira en lo que te has transformado.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo este asunto?

-Tú te comportas de esa manera. ¡Has contagiado a tu novia Thadeus!

-Ya dejen de pelear- ordenó Kurt riéndose- ¿Estamos todos felices de que Sebastian y Nick estén juntos pero no sean novios?

-Sí- respondieron todos

-Finalizada la discusión. Blaine ayúdame. Necesito ir al baño, tu hija me está apretando la vegija otra vez

-Qué hermosa forma de hablar amor- el moreno ayudó a levantarse a su novio

No habían pasado más de cinco minutos cuando escucharon un grito proveniente del pasillo. Todos pero más que nada Blaine y Sebastian corrieron hacia el lugar. En la puerta del dormitorio estaba Kurt y debajo de él había un charco.

-¿Te encuentras bien amor? ¿Qué pasó? ¿No alcanzaste ir al baño?- la cara de espanto de Kurt no decía mucho. Pronto Blaine esuchó el ruido del agua cuando alguien terminaba de jalar cadena. El pánico se apoderó de ellos. Sólo significaba una cosa

-Acabo de romper fuente- anunció Kurt

* * *

_Lamento dejarlos con este final hasta la próxima semana (esperemos). Lizzy está en camino! Y los chicos se graduaron de la secundaria. Ya falta poco para que termine esta primera parte y llegue la segunda :D pero aún faltan varias cosas por vivir. BD_

_Bueno, si mi imaginación y ganas lo quieren, nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana. Gracias a leolover313 por empezar a seguir la historia y colocarla en favoritos. 11 seguidores! Gracias a todos igualmente, saben que estoy agradecida de corazón._

_Los quiero mucho, nos leemos pronto!_

_Katu! :D_


	36. Chapter 36

_Antes que nada perdón por dejarlos con ese final y no actualizar el fin de semana. No lo hice de mala sino que no había terminado de escribir el capítulo! Recién lo terminé ayer pero cuando iba a actualizar me cortaron el internet buuu así que bueno por eso estoy trayéndoselo hoy :D Por mi parte ya estoy oficialmente de vacaciones :D Así que ya no tengo excusas para no escribir. _

_Sinceramente este capítulo me costó bastante escribirlo por eso me tardé (además que necesitaba terminar de rendir para enfocarme bien en la escritura). Ya verán que este está centrado en un solo día y en un solo lugar, a diferencia de como suelo escribir por eso me ha costado bastante hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo acá está así que espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**Capítulo 36**

-¿A qué te refieres con que acabas de romper fuente?- Blaine no podía asimilar lo dicho por su novio

-¿Qué no entiendes?- Kurt soltó un grito de dolor- Estoy a punto de parir- otro grito

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Blaine se estaba desesperando

-Ok chicos- interrumpió Sebastian- Blaine prepara las cosas para el hospital, yo llamaré a los padres de Kurt

-Yo a los de Blaine- se escuchó decir a Thad y rápidamente tomó su teléfono

-Chicas, contengan a Kurt mientras Blaine termina de agarrar las cosas que necesitan- ordenó Sebastian

-Iré a encender el auto- dijo Wes mientras salía acompañado de Nick

-Las llaves se encuentran sobre el desayunador- indicó rápidamente Blaine mientras terminaba de tomar los bolsos y papeles

-¿Cómo te sientes Kurt?- Vanessa se acercó junto con Anne

-Me duele- el castaño se tocaba el vientre- Las contracciones son horribles

\- Siéntate un rato hasta que estén listos para salir

-¡Blaine Devon Anderson apúrate! ¡No quiero tener a mi hija en el departamento nuevo! ¡Necesito un hospital!

-Yo limpiaré mientras tanto aquí- Anne habló

-Te ayudaré a cambiarte esos pantalones mojados- Vanessa le acercó un par limpio

Habían pasado cinco minutos, lo cual en esos casos era una eternidad, cuando por fin estuvieron en el auto con rumbo hacia el hospital. Como el cerebro de Blaine no estaba en total conexión con sus acciones, Wes fue el encargado de conducir hasta el establecimiento. Los padres de los dos jóvenes también se encontraban en camino. Las chicas se quedaron en el departamento ordenando junto con Calvin y Thad. Acordaron en informarse lo que ocurría con el resto del grupo.

* * *

Había transcurrido casi una hora desde que Kurt anunció la ruptura de la fuente cuando por fin arribaron al establecimiento. Por milagro del destino sus padres habían llegado unos minutos antes que ellos y ya habían contactado a una enfermera para que les acercase una silla de ruedas para poder transportar a Kurt. A penas ingresó por la puerta de emergencias puedo visualizar a Lena. Su doctora lo estaba esperando. Al verla lo tranquilizó un poco.

-¿Cuántas contracciones has tenido desde que se te rompió la fuente?

-Más de seis seguro- por su rostro se distinguía el padecimiento que estaba sufriendo

-De acuerdo. Te llevaremos a una habitación y veremos como te encuentras. Tú sólo respira. Todo saldrá bien- miró hacia donde se encontraba el moreno- ¿Quieres venir Blaine?

El chico se quedó paralizado ante esa pregunta. Nunca habían discutido si él entraría a la sala de partos. Tampoco sabía si podría tolerar ver eso. Observó a Kurt buscando una respuesta. Sus ojos azules se lo suplicaban. No podría perderse ese momento tan especial para ambos.

-Si, iré- alcanzó como pudo la mano de su novio

-Chicos, todos ustedes deben quedarse aquí-ordenó Lena

-Necesito a mis padres- rogó Kurt

-Creo que mi pobre corazón no podrá resistir esto, hijo. Lo siento- se lamentó Burt

-Yo iré cariño. No te preocupes- Carole lo tranquilizó

-Gracias- se oyó decir a Kurt

-¿Listo?- asintió con la cabeza- Nos vamos

* * *

Más de cuarenta minutos habían transcurrido desde que Lena había desaparecido por la puerta junto con Kurt, Blaine y Carole. La palabra "espera" de la frase "sala de espera" no estaba siendo aplicada por Burt en ese momento. El padre del castaño no dejaba de dar vueltas por el lugar. Sus nervios y preocupación de no saber nada sobre su hijo lo estaban matando. Los padres de Blaine intentaron tranquilizarlo pero no pudieron. Pam le ofreció ir a comprarle un café pero él se negó.

En la sala también se encontraban los otros tres Warblers. Sebastian se hallaba hablando con sus padres, Nick había salido por comida y bebidas, y Wes respondía los mensajes que Anne le mandaba para saber si habían obtenido novedades. Los chicos que se habían quedado en el departamento también se notaban preocupados y ansiosos por no tener noticias aún.

Burt estaba a punto de perder los estribos cuando frente a su vista se cruzó la imagen de Lena saliendo por la puerta, acercándose a donde ellos estaban.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué no hemos sabiedo nada de nuestros hijos y nieta por casi una hora?- prácticamente gritó

-Por ahora está todo bien- contestó pacíficamente la médica- Me he tardado debido a que estuvimos realizándole un par de estudios de rutina a Kurt para saber cómo se encontraba. Necesitaba saber su presión, revisar también la de la bebé, controlar la posición en la que se encuentra y observar si ha dilatado o está en proceso de dilatación para tener un parto natural. Por ahora no es mucho lo que se ha diltado, esperaremos una hora más para ver qué sucede pero no es muy previsible que pueda ser parto natural. Hay un noventa por ciento de probabilidad que sea parto por cesárea. Igualmente cada quince minutos lo revisaré y verificaré si ha progresado o no.

Burt se quedó mucho más tranquilo con lo dicho por la obstetra. Igualmente una parte de sí deseaba estar con su niño en ese momento y apoyarlo en todo lo que necesitara.

-En este momento se encuentra en una habitación, cambiado, junto con Blaine y Carole- pareciera que Lena hubiese estado leyendo su mente- Le hemos colocado la epidural para que los dolores se le disminuyan. Ha tenido bastantes contracciones y está molesto por todo lo que está pasando pero aún así está bien y su nieta también. Iré a verlo ahora y dentro de un rato volveré a avisarles cómo ha estado el asunto- le colocó una mano en el hombro- Ustedes tranquilícense. Kurt es un chico fuerte y va a estar bien.

-Gracias Lena

-No hay de qué- con una sonrisa sincera se retiró de la habitación.

* * *

En la habitación donde se encontraba internado Kurt, Blaine no podía despegar sus ojos de su novio y su mano de la suya. El castaño se había quedado medio dormido debido al efecto de los analgésicos. No quería imaginarse lo que Kurt estaba viviendo pero sabía que cada sufrimiento que él estaba teniendo iba a desencadenar en uno de los mejores momentos de su vida.

Blaine le acomodaba los mechones de pelo que le caían por su cara. Apreciaba cada detalle de la misma. Su novio era un angel caído del cielo y él había tenido la suerte de cruzárselo en su camino. Kurt abrió un poco los ojos, mirándolo con ese color penetrante que tanto amaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le susurró mientras seguía acariciándolo. El castaño asintió levemente con la cabeza- ¿Sigues sintiendo dolor?

-No…tanto- contestó de a poco

-Me alegro. Lena vino hace cinco minutos a revisarte pero estabas dormido. Por lo visto no has diltado mucho. Si sigues así te tendrán que hacer cesárea

-Lo… sé

-Todo saldrá bien. Te lo prometo- Blaine le entregó su mejor sonrisa para calmarlo

-Blaine

-Dime amor

-¿Puedes…puedes…abrazarme?- preguntó somnoliento

-¿Quieres que me acueste junto a ti?

-Sí

Blaine observó a Carole que se encontraba en una silla mirándolos buscando una respuesta. Ella era enfermera y sabría si estaba bien o no que el moreno se colocara junto a su novio

-Hazlo, yo te avisaré si viene Lena para que te bajes.

-Gracias

Se quitó los zapatos lo más rápido posible y pronto ya se encontraba con Kurt entre sus brazos.

* * *

-¿Quieres?

Nick estiró su brazo hacia Sebastian ofreciéndole helado. El clima estaba demasiado caluroso y el café no era la opción ideal para esa época del año.

-Claro- le sonrió

-Menos mal que traje dos cucharas. Sabía que ibas a querer- le entregó el utensillo- ¿Estás bien?- tomó un poco y se lo llevó a la boca

-Sí. Sólo un poco preocupado ¿Sabes? Kurt es mi mejor amigo, nos conocemos desde que usábamos pañales. No quiero verlo sufrir

-Es un dolor que debe soportar. Él es fuerte, vas a ver que nada malo le pasará. Todo saldrá bien y dentro de poco podremos ver a nuestra sobrina.

-Gracias por acompañarme en estos momentos Nick- le plantó un beso en la mejilla

-Creo que me dejaste manchado el cachete

-No, para nada- ironizó

-Lo peor es que me olvidé de tomar servilletas

-Yo creo que tengo un pañuelo descartable por acá- revisó sus bolsillos- aquí está. Veamos- le limpió suavemente-Listo

-Recuérdame nunca volverte a dar helado

-Lo harás porque me quieres

-Eso es lo que tú crees. Vamos a añadir una cláusula a nuestro contrato no explícito de ya sabes qué, que diga "nada de helado"

-Eres un tonto- le despeinó el cabello

* * *

La hora había transcurrido. Lena se acercó a la habitación de Kurt para revisarlo nuevamente. El joven seguía medio dormido pero al escuchar a su doctora entrar se despertó. Blaine había regresado a su silla y se encontraba mandando mensajes. Carole también se había quedado dormida en su lugar pero al igual que Kurt también se despertó al escuchar a Lena.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- le preguntó

-Mejor pero cansado

-Voy a revisarte una vez más. Si no ha habido avance tendremos que llevarte a quirófano ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo- Blaine le tomó la mano, sabía que era un momento crucial en la vida de su novio ya que su salud también se encontraba en riesgo.

Lena revisó su presión arterial, la frecuencia cardíaca tanto la de él como la de la beba, hizo una ecografía para asesorarse de la posición en la que se encontraba Lizzy y finalmente revisó la dilatación.

-Me temo que no has avanzado demasiado-soltó- tendremos que hacerte cesárea Kurt

En ese momento el miedo se apoderó del castaño. Apretó con mucha más fuerza la mano de su novio.

-No te asustes Kurt. Todo saldrá bien, te lo juro. Te voy a explicar lo que vamos a hacer ¿sí?-asintió con la cabeza- Primero vamos a colocar un gotero para equilibrar la presión arterial. Luego se encargarán de afeitarte la zona alta del vello púbico. Terminado esto, te llevaremos a quirófano donde te limpiaremos la zona del abdomen y controlaremos el efecto de la epidural que te aplicamos cuando llegaste. Antes de realizar la insición, colocaremos una sonda en la vejiga para que se mantenga vacía de orina. La intervención dura entre media a una hora. Como tienes aplicada la epidural podrás observar lo que sucede y ver cuando nace tu hija. Igualemte al momento de realizar el corte pondremos una manta para que no lo veas ya que te puede resultar impactante. Ahora tienes que elegir si quieres que entre Blaine o Carole contigo

Para Kurt era mucha información que absorver en tan pocos minutos. Para variar, Lena lo hacía tomar decisiones en ese momento. Aunque él quería que los dos estuvieran presentes en ese momento sabía que a quien correspondía llamar era Blaine. Él era el padre de su hija, él también tenía el derecho de verla nacer.

-¿Te sientes preparado para afrontar todo esto amor?- lo observó

-Sí tú puedes yo también puedo.

-De acuerdo. Iré a informarles a sus padres. Mientras vendrá una enfermera para afeitarte- les avisó- Blaine debes vestirte como corresponde para ir a quirófano. Nos vemos en unos minutos chicos.

-Estarás bien- lo calmó Blaine- Yo estaré contigo. Pronto tendremos a nuestra pequeña con nosotros

* * *

A la vez que Lena se reunía con Burt y los señores Anderson, Kurt era sometido a una depilación en su zona púbica. Blaine se encontraba vestido para entrar a quirófano cuando la médica regresó, lista para la operación. En el lugar, colocaron a Blaine junto a Kurt, debía brindarle todo su apoyo en ese momento.

La intervención inició siguiendo todas las pautas que previamente habían sido explicadas por Lena. Para la pareja, la cirugía iba transcurriendo lentamente. Blaine evitaba ver los instrumentos manchados de sangre y aquellos que tenían pinta de ser bastante afilados. No se había dado cuenta del espanto que le generaba ver una cantidad sangre hasta ese momento. Kurt al estar medio sedado no demostraba tanto su nerviosismo como su novio. Además el moreno le acariciaba la cabeza para calmarlo aunque tendría que ser el caso al revés. Cuando ya empezaba a transcurrir la frecuencia horaria que había indicado Lena, la escucharon. Escucharon ese llanto que tanto anhelaban.

-Aquí está. La tengo- dijo la obstetra- Blaine, acércate a cortarle el cordón.

El joven se dirigió a donde se encontraba la doctora. Entre sus manos tenía a una bebita, tan chiquita, tan frágil. En su estado de ensoñación tomó las tijeras y le cortó el cordón umbilicar. Inmediatamente la limpiaron y se la entregaron a Kurt. El ojiazul no podía parar de mirarla. Era hermosa. Era la criatura más linda que podría haber visto alguna vez. Tanto tiempo esperándola y deseando tenerla entre sus brazos y ahí estaba junto a él

-Es perfecta- dijo Blaine al volver a su lugar junto a su novio.

-Es hermosa- lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de su rostro.

-Chicos debemos llevarla para revisión. Pronto la tendrán nuevamente con ustedes- anunció Lena- Buen trabajo Kurt, eres un buen chico. Ahora debemos cerrarte. Tendrás que descansar un poco luego de la operación. Blaine, puedes ir saliendo. Te avisaré cuando llevemos a Kurt a la habitación y cuando Lizzy esté en el pabellón de los recién nacidos. Felicitaciones chicos.

Blaine se dirigió a la sala de espera para informar que ya había nacido su hija. Las lágrimas en sus ojos se iban acumulando a medida que caminaba por el pasillo.

Cuando sus familiares y amigos lo vieron salir por la puerta, luego de varias horas, corrieron hacia donde estaba para enterarse de lo que había sucedido.

-¡Ya soy padre!- dijo con felicidad

Sus padres lo abrazaron fuertemente. Los tres se largaron a llorar de felicidad. Su niño había dejado de serlo para convertirse en adulto y formar su propia familia. Burt y Carole, quien se había unido a ellos cuando Kurt entró al quirófano, también se acercaron. Inmediatamente los brazos de ambos estaban alrededor del cuerpo del moreno. En ese momento eran lágrimas de felicidad las que decoraban el ambiente. Todos se encontraban felices. Igualmente lo hicieron sus amigos. Los tres lo abrazaron y felicitaron. Sebastian intentaba ocultar sus lágrimas de felicidad, ya que la mayoría de veces no demostraba sus sentimientos en público.

-¿Cómo fue la intervención?- preguntó Burt. La preocupación se había apoderado nuevamente de él. Necesitaba saber cómo se encontraba su hijo

-La operación duró lo que Lena dijo que iba a durar. Kurt estuvo despierto todo el tiempo pero no sintió nada debido a la epidural. Ahora lo estaban cosiendo y luego lo llevarán a la habitación para que se recupere

-¿Cómo es ella? ¡Vamos, cuenta!- exigió su madre

-Es preciosa- los ojos miel de Blaine se iluminaron con sólo recordar su carita- La tuvimos muy poco tiempo con nosotros porque debían llevarla para revisión. Pero ese mínimo momento que la tuvimos en brazos fue especial. Es tan chiquita. No me caben las palabras para describirla. Le corté el cordón umbilicar cuando nació y ahí fue que la vi por primera vez. Es hermosa.

-Con los padres que tiene si no era así nos hubiésemos dado cuenta que algo andaba mal- bromeó el padre de Blaine

-Gracias por el halago papá

-Digamos que en realidad es preciosa gracias a sus abuelos- sigió bromeando

-Tú dirás cuando la veas. La terminaban de revisar y la llevaban al pabellón de los recién nacidos. Allí la podrán ver, Lena quedó en avisarme.

-Felicitaciones Blaine. Ahora a esperar a ver a Kurt y al pequeño tesoro que trajeron ambos al mundo- Pam le acarició la mejilla.

-Gracias mamá. Llamaré a Cooper.

-Hazlo muchacho. Yo llamaré a Finn. Creo que estará feliz de saber que ya es tío- dijo Burt

-Y yo haré lo mismo con los chicos- agregó Sebastian

Blaine se alejó del grupo y marcó el número de su hermano. El tono sonó una vez sola antes de que Cooper atendiera. Seguramente el mayor de los Anderson no se había despegado de su teléfono desde el momento en que su madre le avisó que Kurt había entrado en trabajo de parto.

-¡Blaine!- gritó desde el otro lado

-Nació, Cooper. ¡Nació!- gritó

-¡Oh mi Dios!- su hermano se notaba entusiasmado ante la noticia- ¡No lo puedo creer!

-Yo tampoco- la voz se le quebraba nuevamente a Blaine

-¿La viste?

-Sí

-Aguarda un momento- dijo serio- ¿Estuviste en el parto?

-Por supuesto

-¡NO TE PUEDO CREER!- respondió dejando un espacio entre cada palabra- ¿Hubo mucha sangre?

-Preferí no mirar la sangre- se rió

-¿Kurt como se encuentra?

-Está bien. Lo estaban terminando de coser. Luego lo llevan a la habitación. Lizzy está siendo revisada y después la llevarán al pabellón de los recién nacidos. No puedo creer que este diciendo esto.

-Felicitaciones hermano. Me muero por conocerla.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Vente para el hospital. Seguro que en una hora ya estarán los dos

-Entonces en un rato salgo para allá.

-Te quiero ardilla

-Yo también- colgó la llamada. Se quedó observando su teléfono y susurró- Soy padre

* * *

Como había supuesto Blaine, había transcurrido una hora cuando Lizzy fue llevada al pabellón de los recién nacidos. Lena le pidió que la acompañara para que le mostrara donde estaba ubicada su hija. En la segunda fila, tres lugares desde la derecha, le señaló la médica. Blaine se quedó contemplando a su hija. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Parecía que la bebé estaba dormida. Se la veía tan tranquila. El joven warbler no podía creer que esa personita tan chiquita y frágil era suya. Estaba enamorado de su hija.

-¿Blaine me estás oyendo?- le preguntó Lena

-Lo siento. No puedo parar de mirarla. Es preciosa

-Igual que sus padres

-Ya me han dicho eso sin ni siquiera verla- se rió- Perdona, ¿Qué era lo que me decías?

-Kurt ya se encuentra en su habitación. Por ahora puedes pasar sólo tú a verlo. Dentro de media hora más o menos les llevaremos a su hija y podrán pasar un rato juntos antes de que vengan las visitas. Vamos

-Claro- Blaine se volteó una vez más para verla- Adiós pequeña. Nos vemos en un ratito.

* * *

Kurt se había despertado. Durante la finalización de la operación se quedó dormido. El analgésico le hizo efecto en ese momento. Estaba más que agradecido el haber estado despierto durante el nacimiento de su hija. Se hubiese arrepentido demasiado si se hubiese perdido ese momento tan especial en su vida.

Igualmente se sentía medio perdido. Su última imagen había sido la de él estando en el quirófano luego de que su novio se fuera. En ese momento se encontraba nuevamente en la habitación donde estuvo internado antes de que naciera Lizzy. Otra duda le surgió ¿Dónde estaba su hija? Quizás estuvo dormido durante todo el día y lo que había ocurrido simplemente había sido un sueño. De repente se sintió diferente. Algo le faltaba. Miró hacia abajo y pudo ver el final de su cuerpo. ¡Podía verse los pies! Hacía meses que no se los podía ver debido a su panza. Entonces reaccionó. Nada había sido un sueño. En verdad todo eso había transcurrido. ¡Era padre! Wow, era padre. Al igual que Blaine se quedó estático ante ese pensamiento. No lo podía creer. Nuevamente le surgió la duda. Si era padre, ¿Dónde estaba su niña? Una enfermera que estaba allí lo miró

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, joven?

-Sí, algo dormido. ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Fue llevada hace unos minutos al pabellón de recién nacidos.

-Es bueno saberlo

-La doctora Lena vendrá en un momento a verlo. Felicitaciones joven

-Gracias

No había terminado de decir eso cuando Lena y Blaine traspasaron la puerta de la habitación. A Kurt se le dibujó una sonrisa al verlos a ambos.

-¡Aquí se encuentra el flamante padre!- anunció con mucha alegría la obstetra- ¿Cómo te sientes Kurt?

-Algo ido pero bien.

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes incómodo?- Preguntaba mientras lo revisaba

-Por ahora no

-Entonces está todo perfecto. Probablemente en un par de horas sientas alguna que otra molestia. Alison te atenderá si necesitas algo.

-¿Puedo acercarme?- Blaine cuestionó cuando terminó de revisarlo

-Claro. Ve con tu novio. Es un momento hermoso para ambos. Deben estar juntos todo el tiempo que les sea posible. Ya no va a ser lo mismo de antes

El moreno se colocó junto a Kurt quien lo recibió con otra sonrisa. Blaine le besó su cabello. Tenía miedo de tocarlo demasiado ya que podría sentir alguna molestia. Al igual que su hija, Kurt también estaba frágil luego de la operación.

-Ahora escúchame Kurt- le indicó la afroamericana- Sentirás sed pero no podrás tomar nada hasta dentro de unas tres horas recién. Cuando te encuentres mejor, quizás no hoy pero por ahí mañana, trata de levantarte y caminar. ¿Entendido?

-Sí

-¿Trajeron todo para la estadía en el hospital?

-Ajam- contestó Blaine

-Genial. Ahora vamos a lo importante. Su hija está en perfectas condiciones y con muchas ganas de ver a sus papis. Les cuento que nació con tres kilos y doscientos gramos y mide cuarenta y siete centímetros. Dentro de unos minutos la traerán. Les enseñaré como tratarla y algunas cuestiones claves que deberán tener en cuenta. Los voy a dejar un momento solos y nos vemos dentro de un rato.

Lena salió junto con la enfermera Alison. Blaine se acercó mucho más hacia su novio y lo besó. Se besaron como no lo habían hecho durante todo el día. No era un beso de lujuria sino uno de felicidad por lo que estaban viviendo. Cuando se separaron juntaron sus frentes y se quedaron así por unos segundos.

-Te amo- soltó Blaine

-Yo también te amo- respondió Kurt- Somos padres ¿puedes creerlo?

-Aún me cuesta. Tienes que verla. Es preciosa

-Claro que es preciosa. Tiene tus genes

-Te recuerdo que también tiene los tuyos.

-Mi padre y Lena me han dicho lo mismo.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Bien. Estuvieron preocupados porque hubo mucho tiempo que no supieron nada sobre ti. Pero ahora estaban más que felices. Mis padres y los tuyos lloraron. ¡Hasta Sebastian lloró!

-¿Seb lloró?- Kurt no podía creer las palabras de su novio

-Ajam

-Creo que le afectó- se rió- Comenzamos una nueva etapa juntos. Los tres.

-Y cerca de tu cumpleaños

-Y cerca de mi cumpleaños. Creo que es el mejor regalo que me pudo haber dado la vida.

-Lizzy ha sido una buena niña. Nació cuando le pediste. Luego de la graduación de su papá

-Tienes razón. Tienes toda la razón.

* * *

A los pocos minutos Lena volvió a pasar por la puerta pero esta vez no venía sola sino que traía consigo la cuna donde se encontraba la bebé y junto con ella, Alison. La niña habría sentido la presencia de sus padres porque tan pronto como la acomodaron junto a Kurt se despertó llorando. Lena aprovechó ese momento para explicarles a los chicos como debían tomarla cuando la agarraran por cualquier asunto.

Colocó suavemente una de sus manos debajo de su cabecita, ya que es la parte más frágil de los recién nacidos y debía tratarse con demasiado cuidado. Con la otra, tomó el resto de su cuerpo. Lentamente se la entregó a Kurt. El joven con mucho nerviosismo pero a la vez emoción y extremadamente cautela, atrapó a la niña en sus brazos. Era demsiado chiquita y frágil, le causaba temor romperla.

-Hola cariño- le susurró Kurt- deja de llorar. Todo está bien. Papi está aquí. Shh

Pareciera que las palabras del castaño le hicieron efecto ya que se fue calmando a medida que le hablaba.

-Así, muy bien. Hola preciosa. Yo soy tu papi Kurt- le continuó diciendo.

El castaño no podía despegar sus ojos de su hija. Por fin podía apreciarla como correspondía. Era igual de blanca que él pero en ese momento sus mejillas estaban rojas por haber estado llorando. El color de ojos aún no lo podrían descifrar hasta pasados unos meses. El poco cabello que le asomaba por la cabeza era de color negro igual al de Blaine.

-¿Tienen las botellas y la leche en fórmula?- preguntó la doctora.

-Se encuentran en uno de los bolsos- respondió Blaine sin quitarle la mirada a Lizzy

-Tráelas así les enseño cómo se debe preparar. No es muy difícil.

Blaine se acercó a donde se encontraban los bolsos y revolvió hasta que sacó una de las botellas que le habían regalado Finn y Rachel; y una de las latas de fórmula.

Lena le fue diciendo paso por paso cómo debían prepararla. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaba su novio y colocó debajo del mentón de la niña una babita para protegerla de salpicaduras. Lentamente introdujo en su boca el pico de la botella y la beba comenzó a tomar. Tenían que tener bastante precaución al hacer esto ya que se podría llegar a ahogar. Cuando no quiso tomar más, Blaine le limpió su carita y dejó en una de las mesitas la botella y la babita.

-Muy bien chicos. Los dejaré solos por un momento. Dentro de un ratito podrán pasar a visitarlos sus familiares aunque me temo que no por mucho tiempo ya que estamos justo por terminar el horario de visitas. Cuando crean que sea necesario pueden acostar a Lizzy en la cuna. Nos vemos.

La pareja se quedó sola nuevamente pero esta vez su hija estaba junto a ellos. Ambos no podían parar de mirarla. Era lo más hermoso que sus ojos hubiesen contemplado alguna vez. Cuando pudieron despegarlos de Lizzy se obsequieron una mirada de felicidad. Delicadamente se dieron un beso pequeño, querían molestar lo menos posible a su hija. Blaine le acariciaba lentamente su cabecita, desde el pelo hasta las pequeñas mejillas. Kurt le dejaba besitos en cabello mientras su pulgar acariciaba su cuerpito.

Se mantuvieron realizando esas acciones por bastante tiempo hasta que oyeron golpear la puerta despacio. Blaine corrió hasta allí ya que la niña se había quedado dormida nuevamente y no quería que la despertaran. Cuando la abrió visualizó a los dos pares de abuelos. Lo primero que hizo fue hacer un gesto de silencio con su dedo para indicar que estaba dormida. Los cuatro asintieron con la cabeza.

Pasaron y vieron a Kurt con su hija en brazos. Burt se emocionó al ver esa escena de su hijo. Sus ojos se volvieron a aguar. Había sido un día de bastantes emociones. Todos rodearon la cama del castaño quedando dos de un lado, dos del otro y Blaine en la punta de la misma.

-Qué hermosa que es- comentó en tono bajo Burt mientras miraba a su nieta- ¿Cómo te encuentras muchacho?

-Algo cansado pero feliz de por fin tenerla entre mis brazos- contestó mientras la volvía a mirar.

-Me alegro por ti, por ambos- dirigió su vista a Blaine quien le sonrió

-Es tan linda, igual que ustedes hijo- halagó Pam

-Gracias mamá.

-Se la ve tan tranquila durmiendo- siguió Carole- espero que sea así- se rió bajamente

-Por lo menos que esta noche lo sea porque debo descansar

-Pero para eso estoy yo Kurt- le respondió Blaine mientras masajeaba su pierna tratando de no causarle cosquillas

-Entrené a Blaine bastante bien, por lo visto- bromeó su padre

-Papá, hoy te encuentras demasiado chistoso.

-Es que me dan ganas de bromear cuando estoy muy contento- Blaine negó con la cabeza- Es mi primera nieta, estoy más que feliz.

-La primera nieta de todos.

-Blaine- su novio lo llamó- ¿podrías sostenerla mientras me acomodo? Ya me resulta molesta esta posición

-Claro

Blaine se colocó junto a su novio y se acercó lo más que pudo para tomar entre sus brazos a su hija. Era la primera vez que la sostenía. Quería tenerla consigo lo más que pudiera pero sabía que sus padres quizás querrían alzarla también.

Burt ayudó a su hijo a acomodarse mientras su yerno se acercaba a donde se encontraban el par de padres para que vean más de cerca a la recién nacida. Todos la miraban con ternura y emoción. Definitivamente iba a ser el juguete de la familia.

Los padres de ambos se quedaron poco tiempo, querían cederles el espacio a sus otros hijos para conocer a la pequeña debido a que el horario de visitas se acabaría pronto. Los Warblers habían decidido visitarlos al día siguiente con el resto de sus amigos que no habían transcurrido al hospital ese día.

Kurt y Blaine despidieron a sus padres. Ellos les prometieron volver mañana a visitar a su nieta. Iba a ser difícil no verlos lo que durase el período de internación.

Cooper se lazó directamente a buscar a su sobrina. La niña lo había vuelto baboso desde el primer momento en que la vio. Kurt se reía al verlo, en cambio su novio quería que la tierra se lo tragase al notar como actuaba su hermano. Claramente no cabía ninguna duda de que Lizzy sería la consentida de él. Por su parte, Finn era totalmente lo contrario al mayor de los Anderson. El grandulón se quedó en estado de shock al ver por primera vez a su sobrina. No sabía como reaccionar. Blaine la tomó entre sus brazos y la acercó hacia donde se encontraba Finn. Cuando pudo reaccionar que la pequeña estaba junto a él, le tomó delicadamente su maninto. Era tan pequeña que hacía que su propia mano pareciera la de un gigante. La niña se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta. Finn le sonrió. ¿Cómo podía resistirse a semejante criaturita? Ambos tíos estaban encantados con su nueva sobrina. No podían esperar para pasar más tiempo con ella, siempre y cuando la universidad los dejara.

El horario de visitas finalmente terminó dejando a los nuevos padres completamente solos hasta que llegó Alison con la cena para Kurt. El castaño se acomodó en la cama e intentó comer algo. Con todo lo que había sucedido durante el día no pudo probar bocado de nada y era su primera comida desde que había salido de su departamento hacía horas. Mientras él cenaba, Blaine se encargó de hacer el primer intento de cambio de pañal de su hija. Kurt se reía al ver a su novio tratando de entender el "complicado" funcionamiento del pañal. El joven se habrá tardado más de diez minutos en averiguar lo que debía hacer. Finalmente decidió por buscar en YouTube uno de los tutoriales donde explicaban el paso a paso de cómo cambiar el pañal de un bebé. A pesar de todo, la operación "Primer cambio de pañal" resultó con éxito.

Alrededor de la media noche habían caído los tres profundamente dormidos. Lizzy lo había hecho luego de que Kurt la alimentara con la botella. La recién nacida se había dormido en sus brazos mientras su padre la acariciaba. Blaine al notar que los ojos de su novio se estaban cerrando decidió trasladar a la niña a su cuna. Se iba a tirar a dormir en el sofá de la habitación pero Kurt le pidió que se acostara con él. Necesitaba de sus brazos para poder dormir. Todo era perfecto para esta nueva familia hasta que su hija comenzó a llorar. Los dos abrieron los ojos, deberían acostumbrarse a esto.

-Yo voy, tú sigue descansando- dijo medio dormido Blaine

-Bienvenido a nuestra nueva vida- le respondió

* * *

_Y LIZZY NACIÓ! Wiii :D después de mucha espera la pequeña está con sus papis. Todo un nuevo desafío para la pareja, más ahora que se viene la gira del lanzamiento del disco, veamos cómo se arreglan. _

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Supongo que el próximo lo empezaré entre hoy y mañana. Lo que sí no les aseguro que este fin de semana actualice, además por ahí (si terminamos de arreglar) me vea con mis amigas que desde julio no nos vemos, la vida del universitario, así que bueno si no actualizo este finde seguro que entre semana lo haré. Les prometo que este no será el último capítulo de UVP del año. _

_Ahora agradecimientos! A __**monaibarra99**__ por colocar esta historia en favs y a __**bpizarro**__ por empezar a seguirla. A ustedes dos gracias! Y como siempre a todos los que la tienen desde antes en alertas y favs como así también a los que leen anónimamente. _

_Espero que pasen una linda Noche Buena (los de Argentina deseo que tengan luz y agua y sobrevivan a nuestra calurosa Navidad) y tengan una hermosa Navidad. Si viven en un lugar que haya frío, aprovechen que acá nos morimos de calor! xD Eviten la pirotecnia, o si la usan haganlo con precaución. Para mi que con las estrellitas estamos más que bien :D. Si toman, no manejen. Y coman hasta más no poder, es fin de año, la dieta no existe!_

_Nos leemos pronto._

_Con amor, Katu!_


	37. Chapter 37

_Mi tercer nombre es "fecha límite" ya que tengo otros dos nombres. ¿Cómo andan? ¿Cómo han pasado esta Navidad? ¿Preparándose para un nuevo año? Espero que hayan tenido una linda Navidad, hayan comido mucho y recibido varios regalos. Acá como siempre con calor pero bien. _

_Hoy les traigo capítulo nuevo y temprano! Desde que salí de vacaciones me despiertan todos los días a las 8 a.m, lo cual para mí es una tragedia ya que amo dormir. Pero bueno, mejor porque sino tendría que actualizar hoy a la noche. Les prometí que tendrían capítulo antes del nuevo año y aquí se los traigo. Tardé un cachito más por el hecho de que fue Navidad más juntadas de fin año y calor, el calor me mata. Pero al fin y al cabo aquí está el capítulo!_

* * *

**Capítulo 37**

La noche fue lenta debido al llanto de Lizzy entre cada dos horas y media y tres. Los nuevos padres se turnaban para calmar a su hija. Algunas veces era debido a que la pequeña necesitaba un cambio de pañal, otro porque tenía hambre o simplemente tenía ganas de estar con sus padres.

Alrededor de las nueve de la mañana ambos ya se encontraban despiertos. Los dos tenían los ojos rojos del cansancio y ojeras. Kurt a penas se había podido mover de la cama. Le empezaba a doler la cicatriz de la cesárea pero sabía que no podía estar postrado todo el día en la cama. Blaine decidió darse una ducha rápida para despejarse mientras Kurt revisaba su teléfono y contestaba mensajes de sus amigos. Los Warblers habían acordado visitarlos esa tarde junto con Anne, los primos Harwood y sus novias. Lizzy se encontraba calmada en su cuna a la vez que su papá le tomaba fotografías para enviárselas a todo aquel que se lo pedía.

Una hora antes había pasado por la habitación el doctor Lynch quien sería el pediatra de la recién nacida. Había revisado a la niña y comprobado que todo anduviera en perfectas condiciones. También saludó y felicitó a Kurt por haber sido un gran paciente. Kurt le agradeció y abrazó. Había sido su médico desde que se habían mudado a Westerville, además lo había ayudado demasiado a lidiar con la muerte de su madre. Estaba muy agradecido con él y orgulloso de que un gran médico sea el responsable de confiar la salud de su hija.

El castaño estaba en su nube con su teléfono cuando oyó a Lizzy llorar. Como Blaine aún no salía del baño se levantó con mucho esfuerzo de la camilla para ir a la cuna donde estaba Lizzy. Cuidadosamente la tomó entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación trantando de calmarla. El llanto se intensificaba cada vez más. Haciendo maniobras alcanzó la botella con leche que se encontraba sobre la mesita de luz de él. Se sentó en el sofá y colocó a Lizzy en posición para comer. La niña seguía llorando.

-Elizabeth tienes que callarte sino vas a despertar y alterar a los otros bebés- le dijo pero nada pasaba- Le estoy pidiendo que se calle y ni siquiera tiene un día de nacida- le habló al aire- Muy bien, veamos. Voy a cantarte una canción que mi mamá que cantaba cuando era pequeño y no podía dormir.

La beba seguía llorando. Kurt dejó la botella en el sofá y de a poco se fue levantando de su lugar para empezar a caminar con su hija en brazos. Se aclaró la garganta mientras rogaba acordarse la letra de la canción y que la pequeña se calmara.

-**_Un montón de sueños que soñando están desde tu partida. Me equivoqué, no supe ver. Mi juventud murió recién nacida. El vacío poco a poco me convirtió en hija de la vida- _**comenzó a cantarle- **_Atormentada por amor, mujer, dolor. Pudo más la fe y mi corazón cerró su herida_**\- se acordaba de su madre cantándosela cuando él intentaba dormir. Ella se colocaba en la esquina de su cama, tomaba un cepillo e imitaba que fuera un micrófono. Era una de las canciones que cantaba con su banda. Decía que la había escrito inspirada en una novela que veía a la tarde. Kurt se reía cuando se lo repetía.- **_Despierta soledad, envuélveme. Soy esa extraña dama que está dispuesta a vencer_**\- Lizzy lentamente fue cediendo al efecto de la voz de su padre y reemplazando el llanto por un par de sollozos- **_Llena de recuerdos y resignación, me aferré al destino. Sin descansar hasta encontrar la herencia que dejaste en mi camino. La esperanza fue_** **_mi guía, los años acortaron mi agonía_**\- La beba ahora lo miraba callada con los ojos abiertos y un par de gotitas cayendo debido al llanto previo- **_Atormentada por amor, mujer, dolor. Pudo más la fe y mi corazón cerró su herida_**\- Kurt le sonreía al verla cómo reaccionaba a su canto- **_Despierta soledad, envuélveme. Soy esa extraña dama que está dispuesta a vencer_**\- Finalmente se volvió a sentar en el sofá luego de darle vueltas- **_Uh uh uh_**\- Nuevamente acomodó la babita debajo de su cuellito e intentó darle de comer. Esta vez la pequeña sí quizo tomer la leche- Así es, buena niña

-Eso ha sido encantador- Kurt pegó un respingo al oir a su novio

-¡Blaine me asustaste! Agradece que Lizzy no se largara a llorar

-Lo siento, perdón pero es que no tienes la menor idea de lo encantador que fue ver como le cantabas y ella te escuchaba.

-Me pareció raro que se haya tranquilizado cuando empecé a cantar.

-Para mí que ya está acostumbrada

-¿Cómo va a estar acostumbrada si recién nació ayer?- le reprochó el castaño

-¿No dicen que los bebés pueden oír todo cuando están dentro del vientre?

-Oh- Kurt se quedó pensativo. Pequeño gran detalle que se había olvidado

-¿Crees que no tuvo nueve meses para acostumbrarse a oírte cantar? Piénsalo, la grabación del disco, los ensayos, las presentaciones y el disco. Sumándole las veces que te habrás puesto a cantar porque sí.

-Está bien. Tú ganas- se rindió, su novio tenía completamente la razón

-Créeme que se va a aprender todas nuestras canciones antes de comenzar a hablar y las va a empezar a cantar antes de decirnos Papi Kurt y Blaine- se acercó para ver a su hija- ¿No es cierto preciosa?- le tocó su pequeña naricita

-Creo que me iré a bañar ahora que tú has salido. Lena ya me ha revisado y dentro de poco comienza el horario de visitas por lo menos debo estar limpio. En pijama y bata pero limpio

-Claro. Ve a bañarte. Dame a Lizzy

Se pasaron a la recién nacida de uno al otro despacio. La niña se quedó tranquila en los brazos de su otro padre. Blaine le quitó la botella y le limipió su carita. Mientras Kurt se bañaba aprovechó para darle un paseo por el pasillo del piso donde se encontraba la habitación. Era bueno tanto para Blaine como para la bebé salir un poco del cuarto donde estaban encerrados desde el día anterior. Necesitaban cambiar de aire, aunque sea unos diez minutos.

* * *

Kurt se metió al baño antes de que su novio saliera. Llevaba consigo las cosas necesarias para su aseo. Como le costaba moverse por la operación trataba de realizar movimientos lentos que no lo pudieran perjudicar. Colocó el bolso sobre la tapa del retrete y buscó su ropa para cambiarse luego. El hospital le otorgaba toallas, shampoo, acondicionador y jabón; los cuales ya se encontraban dentro de la ducha. El baño no era demasiado grande ni lindo pero tenía lo necesario para que una persona pudiera sobrevivir durante su período de internación.

Abrió la canilla que indicaba el agua caliente y se empezó a desvestir. Decidió sentarse para poder quitarse más cómodamente el pantalón que llevaba puesto. Luego desabotonó la camisa de su pijama revelando su cicatriz. Al estar frente al espejo pudo visualizarla mejor. El día anterior, cuando le cambiaron de ropa, se encontraba ido debido al cansancio y los analgésicos por lo que no pudo detenerse a observar la marca que llevaba en su abdomen.

Suavemente pasó su pulgar por la línea horizontal que se encontraba por la zona púbica. Estaba roja, clara muestra de que era reciente. Le daban impresión los hilos que unían un hemisferio con el otro. No le gustaba la idea de que su cuerpo tuviera una cicatriz pero sabía que si lo cosieron como correspondía, la herida no dejaría demasiada huella. Lena le había recomendado que usara una crema para cicatrizar todo lo posible. Igualmente se quedó pensando que de allí, de ese hueco que ahora estaba cerrado había nacido su hija. Una sonrisa se formó en su cara al recordar lo hermosa que era. Todavía pensaba que estaba en un sueño.

El vapor del agua que empezaba a inundar el pequeño lugar lo alejó de sus pensamientos. Se metió dentro de la ducha disfrutando las gotas que caían sobre su cuerpo. Aprovechó al máximo el baño. Se relajó y aseó tranquilamente, no había necesidad de hacer las cosas a las apuradas. Enjabonó con precausión la herida, no quería que se le infectara ni nada por el estilo.

Cuando estuvo listo salió de la ducha. Con las toallas puestas verificó si Blaine había vuelto a la habitación. Agradecido de que así fuese, lo llamó. Lo necesitaba para que lo ayude a curar la herida. Blaine asintió ante su pedido, colocando a su hija en la cuna y dejándola cerca del sofá por si lloraba. Como en la habitación había mejor iluminación que en el baño, Kurt ya con su ropa interior y pantalón de pijama limpio, se trasladó hasta la zona del sillón para que su novio lo ayude. Era la primera vez que Blaine veía su cicatriz. La noche anterior fue Alison quien lo ayudó a vestirse. Sus ojos pasearon desde su cara hasta su abdomen. Claramente se detuvo en esa línea.

-¿Está muy mal?- preguntó apenado el castaño

-No, nada de eso. Es raro verla.

-Y eso que solamente la ves. Yo la siento. Es… no sé… ¿extraño?- hizo una mueca mientras la observaba

-Tanto a ti como a mí, nos va a costar acostumbrarnos a tu nueva marca- le acarició sus brazos desnudos- Me encanta que la tengas

-Es una cicatriz, no es tan linda

-Lo sé pero es un recordatorio que de allí nació nuestra hija- le besó tiernamente los labios- Vamos a curarte

Blaine se arrodilló a la altura de la barriga de su novio y colocó un suave beso en la cicatriz para demostrarle a Kurt que en verdad sentía lo que le había dicho previamente. Así comenzó a pasar el algodón con el peróxido para ir limpiando, seguido de un cotonete bañado con alcohol y por último puso el vendaje para proteger la herida. Antes de levantarse volvió a besar esa parte. Al finalizar, ayudó a colocarse la camisa del pijama terminando así con un tierno abrazo entre los dos, el cual fue interrumpido por el llanto de su hija quien tenía hambre.

* * *

Esa tarde sus padres y amigos fueron a visitar a Lizzy. Los Warblers habían quedado fascinados con la recién nacida. La niña estuvo en los brazos de todos los chicos y chicas que habían ido a conocerla. Anne, Mary y Vanessa no podían despegar sus ojos de la criaturita. A las tres le causaba ternura hasta el mínimo movimiento que realizaba. Lizzy bostezaba, movía sus manitos, lloraba o hasta eructaba que al trío femenino se lo escuchaba decir "Awww" constantemente. Sus novios no sabían qué hacer con ellas.

-Explíquenme qué les resulta tierno que un bebé eructe- se lo oyó decir en un momento a Calvin- Creo que eso no tiene nada de lindo

-Amor, tú no entiendes nada- Vanessa lo retó provocando que el castaño de lentes simplemente revoleara sus ojos.

Fue en ese rato de visita que Blaine y Kurt se dieron cuenta que no solamente Cooper consentiría a su hija sino que las novias de sus amigos iban a ser peores debido al simple hecho de que fueran mujeres. Iban a querer mimarla todo lo que pudieran. Aunque también estaban agradecidos que hubiese una pequeña presencia femenina en la vida de Lizzy. Así que una cosa complementaba a la otra.

Thad al instante en que vio a la pequeña pudo notar el parecido que tenía la niña a Kurt, aunque tuviera el cabello de Blaine. El castaño solamente deseaba que no haya salido con los rizos de su padre porque sería el infierno intentar peinarla y Blaine sería capaz de ponerle gel con tal de controlar la cabellera, cosa que Kurt jamás permitiría.

Ya todos se habían despedido para cederles el espacio a los padres de la pareja pero antes de que se vayan les agradecieron el haber ido a visitarlos. Cuando estaban saliendo por la puerta hacia el pasillo le hicieron una seña a Sebastian para que se quedara unos minutos más. El ojiverde le avisó al resto que los alcanzaría luego antes de darse media vuelta y dirigirse hacia sus amigos.

-¿Ocurrió algo chicos?- preguntó preocupado

-No, nada de eso. Necesitamos hablar algo contigo- le respondió Kurt

-De acuerdo

Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama. Kurt estaba acostado con su hija en brazos y Blaine sentado junto a él casi en el borde

-Tú sabes que ni Blaine ni yo, inclusive tú, somos muy partidiarios de la religión por obvias razones. Pero estuvimos pensando desde antes y la verdad es que nos gustaría que fueras el padrino de Lizzy- Sebastian se quedó asombrado ante el pedido de su amigo. Hizo un intento de hablar pero Kurt lo detuvo- Espera aún no digas nada. Sabemos que también está Thad que es el Seb de Blaine o Calvin, Cooper y hasta Finn; pero la verdad es que tú siempre has sido mi amigo, sabes que eres como mi hermano. Has estado conmigo prácticamente desde que tengo uso de la razón, hemos pasado por las buenas y por las malas también. Además tengo que agregar que todo lo que duró el embarazo te preocupaste por mí así como tus padres. Me cuidaste tanto como lo hacía Blaine o mis papás. Por eso decidimos que fueras la persona que "espiritualmete" se haga cargo de nuestra hija. No debe ser necesariamente una ceremonia grande ni con tanta cosa. Con que estemos los de siempre estará más que bien. Además no estamos planeando bautizarla ahora mismo, sino dentro de unos meses. Más que nada queremos que sea algo simbólico. ¿Qué dices?

-Yo…no…no sé que decir. La verdad es que no me esperaba esto, nunca se me cruzó que hasta la quisieran bautizar.

-Pero ¿Aceptas Seb?- Blaine le preguntó y lo había llamado Seb. Siempre le decía por su nombre completo. Claramente era una señal de que confiaban en él más que nadie

-Claro, por supuesto que aceptaré- Sebastian le sonrió

-Si me pudiera levantar te abrazaría pero tengo a tu futura ahijada en mis brazos

Sebastian se levantó y abrazó a sus amigos. Luego se quedó mirando a Lizzy quien también lo observaba con la mirada fija en él. El chico le movía sus manitos jugueteando con ella

-¿Quién va a ser mi ahijada? ¿Tú serás mi ahijada?- le decía con tono dejuguetón- Gracias chicos. Este es un honor gigante para mí. Los quiero

-Nosotros también- le devolvió Kurt

-Lo que sí necesitamos es que esto quede entre nosotros por ahora. Para no generar disturbios en el grupo, en especial porque todavía debo hablar con Thad. A veces se pone celoso. ¿De acuerdo?- Blaine le advirtió

-Sí, claro

-Si los demás preguntan diles que necesitaba pedirte que te fijaras algo de mi habitación ya que no me gusta que papá esté revisando mis cosas- le ordenó Kurt

-Entendido.

-Ahora ve antes de que te dejen

Sebastian volvióa saludarlos antes de abandonar el cuarto donde se encontraba la nueva familia. Estaba feliz con la propuesta que le habían hecho aunque todavía algo confundido porque nunca pensó que le podrían llegar a designar un rol tan importante como el de ser padrino de una persona.

* * *

Kurt y Lizzy estuvieron internados durante cuatro días. El día anterior a ser dados de alta, con previo aviso de Lena y el doctor Lynch, Blaine se escapó hacia su departamento para buscar las cosas necesarias para la salida del hospital de los dos.

Su madre lo pasó a buscar durante el horario de visitas así su novio no se encontraba solo con la beba. Fueron hacia el departamento donde se bañó tranquilamente y verificó que todo estuviera en orden ya que vivirían por un par de semanas en la casa de los Hummel. También llevó la ropa sucia de los días anteriores así su madre podría hacerles el favor de lavarla.

Cuando todo estuvo listo, tomó un par de pañales limpios, ropa para ponerle a Lizzy y el elemento esencial, el huevito para transportarla fuera del hospital. Sin él, no dejarían que su hija abandonara el edificio. Pam volvió al hospital con su auto seguida atrás por su hijo menor. Necesitaba sí o sí su camioneta para el día siguiente.

Otro día agitado de visitas terminaba cuando llegaron al complejo. Se despidieron de todos, a partir del próximo día las visitas no serían tan recurrentes debido a que se encontrarían en la casa de los padres de Kurt. Sabían que seguramente Nora y Harrison al igual que su hijo pasarían un par de horas en la casa viéndolos pero sus amigos se limitarían a visitarlos.

La salida del hospital fue tranquila. Esa mañana, luego de revisar que ambos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones, firmaron los papeles y se despidieron del personal que los habían atendido y de la habitación que había sido su hogar por un par de días.

El camino hacia la casa resultó leve, sin llantos ni nada que hiciera que atrasa su llegada. Blaine manejó con mucha precaución durante todo el camino mientras que Kurt iba atrás con el huevito que llevaba a su hija apoyado y sujetado con el cinturón de seguridad en el asiento de al lado.

Al llegar a la casa, Blaine se encargó de descargar el baúl de la camioneta mientras que su novio se dirigía a la entrada donde su padre lo esperaba con la puerta abierta. Al entrar se quedó con la boca en forma de "O". Sus padres y los de Blaine habían hecho un cartel que se encontraba puesto en el arco de entrada del living el cual decía "Bienvenida Lizzy".

La niña se quedó observando a su padre sin hacer ningún gesto, estaba tranquila, simplemente observando. Al ratito entró Blaine con la misma expresión de su novio. Ambos agradecieron el gesto a sus padres.

* * *

Los días pasaron y con ellos las semanas. Era todo un desafío para los chicos acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Lizzy había días que no los dejaba dormir y con eso también a sus abuelos. Había momentos en que no sabían como calmar su llanto descontrolado, no alcanzaba con que Kurt o Blaine le cantaran, la niña seguía llorando. Pero también hubo momentos en que era un total angelito.

La pareja comenzó a llenar el libro del bebé que Cooper les había regalado en el Baby Shower. Mandaron a imprimir varias fotos para colocarlas allí y llevarse al departamento. Estaba de más mencionar que todos querían una imagen impresa de la niña.

Lizzy disfrutaba de la compañía de todos sus tíos. Cooper era quien más le jugueteaba, Finn el que le hablaba normal y trataba de entender cada gesto que hacía, Sebastian la paseaba por el patio de su casa, siempre con la compañía de Kurt y Blaine. Cuando los Warblers se encontraban completos se ponían a cantarle las canciones tranquilas del disco. La niña se quedaba calmada al escucharlos, como Blaine le había dicho a su novio, para ella era algo normal.

* * *

Casi al cumplemes del nacimiento de Lizzy fue el cumpleaños de Kurt. La pareja ya se había mudado a su departamento nuevamente para allí empezar solos su nueva vida como padres. Habían organizado una celebración ya que pronto sería el momento de decir adiós por un tiempo para algunos. Era una de las últimas veces que se encontrarían todos juntos.

Ese día se juntaron a almorzar sus padres, los de Blaine y Sebastian junto con él, Cooper, Finn y Rachel. A la tarde irían sus amigos a festejar.

-¿Dónde está la princesa de papi? ¿Dónde está?

Jugaba Kurt con su hija mientras la cambiaba. Ya habían llegado sus invitados del mediodía, estaban esperándolo en la sala de estar para comenzar con la comida. Con ellos se había quedado Blaine mientras su novio terminaba de vestir a la niña.

Como había demasiado calor a mediados de julio, había optado por ponerle uno de los vestidos que le habían regalado sus amigos en el baby shower. Prefierió dejarla sin zapatitos y que sus piecitos quedaran libres del calor. Cuando terminó de prepararla la agarró delicadamente para emprender camino hacia donde estaba el resto.

-Estás preciosa- le dejó un beso en su cabecita

-Aquí llegó la princesa de la casa- dijo cuando llegó, tomándole de su brazo disimulando saludar

Sus padres se acercaron para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños y saludar a su nieta. Lo mismo hicieron los padres de Blaine seguidos de los de Sebastian. Luego de dejar a la bebé con Pam, se dirigió hacia donde estaba su hermano con su novia. Finn lo abrazó tan fuertemente que no lo podía dejar respirar. Rachel luego de un discurso sin parar de lo importante que era cumplir dieciocho años por fin lo saludó como la gente normal. Sebastian por su parte se reía al ver la cara de asustado e incomodidad de su amigo.

-Feliz Cumpleaños _Kurtie_

-Por favor, te lo ruego. Hoy no Seb

-Vamos, hace mucho, por no decir meses, que no te lo digo. Déjame molestarte un día

-No el día de mi cumpleaños y menos delante de mi hija

-Tu hija todavía es muy menor para acordarse lo que le dice su tío a su padre

-Igualmente no

-Eres un aburrido

-Ahora soy padre

-Eso no tiene nada que ver

-Ya déjalo Sebastian. Sino el que se lo tiene que aguantar después soy yo- dijo su novio quien traía un par de bebidas para poner en la mesa

-¡Blaine!- el moreno simplemente se rió ante la situación

-Creo que esa no es la forma de cuidar a mi cuñado, ardilla- Cooper le tomó del hombro mientras se acercaba a saludar al castaño- ¡Kurt, mi cuñado favorito! Feliz Cumpleaños. Feliz media legalidad

-¿Media legalidad?- preguntó extrañado cuando lo abrazaba

-Sí. Acuérdate que con dieciocho sólo tienes permitido hacer un par de cosas, eres completamente legal a los veintiuno

-Claro

-Mi sobrina está preciosa. Se nota que la están cuidando como se debe

-Ha sido un mes especial pero lo estamos llevando bien

-Me alegro. Ahora ¿Dónde está la comida? Muero de hambre

-¿Acaso te llamas Calvin Harwood? Porque sonaste completamente como él- comentó Sebastian.

El almuerzo fue consumido lentamente. Aprovecharon el tiempo para hablar y apreciar a la niña que se encontraba en su cochecito tranquila. Dos veces se largó a llorar pero sus padres se encargaron al instante de contenerla. La primera vez tenía hambre. Kurt se dedicaó a darle su botella hasta que se quedó dormida en sus brazos. Decidió llevarla a su cuna para que las voces de sus invitados no la despertasen. Con él se trajo el Baby Call para estar atento si se despertaba. La segunda vez había ocurrido una hora después de que se quedara dormida. Blaine fue quien decidió tranqulizarla, así también su novio se quedaba con su familia. Lizzy necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Luego volvió entre los brazos de su padre.

Esa tarde la niña pasó por los brazos de todos los que se encontraban presentes en el departamento. No hubo ninguno que no la sostuviera por lo menos cinco minutos. Lo más cómico fue cuando estuvo con Rachel. Estaba todo perfecto hasta que le vomitó su ropa. La chica se deshizo lo más pronto posible de la niña, entregándosela a su novio. Kurt la acompañó a limpiarse tratando de contener la risa por lo que había ocurrido mientras que Blaine se encargaba de limpiar a su hija también riéndose.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde cortaron el pastel. Carole se había encargado de prepararle uno para el almuerzo y otro para la cena con sus amigos. El del almuerzo era un bizcochuelo de vainilla esponjoso relleno con duraznos y crema, cubierto con chocolate blanco y copitos del mismo sabor de chocolate. Para la noche le había preparado algo más simple pero era el preferido de su hijastro, un cheese cake.

-Muy bien hijo, pide tus tres deseos- le ordenó Burt

El cumpleañero se quedó pensando unos segundos y luego sopló las velas. Todos lo volvieron a felicitar mientras que Carole se encargaba de cortar y repartir las porciones.

Eran las casi cinco de la tarde cuando se fueron todos. En un principio Sebastian se iba a quedar pero prefirió que sus amigos descansen antes que llegara la otra camada de invitados. Así que se fue junto a sus padres y a la noche pasaría por Nick antes de volver.

Estaban agradecidos de haber podido dormir por lo menos una hora y media seguida sin que su hija los necesitara. A veces la llevaban consigo a la cama para que estuviera con ellos aunque eso implicaba no poder prender el aire acondicionado por miedo a que se enferme cosa que no les convenía. Pero amaban dormir con Lizzy entre ellos.

Alrededor de las siete, Kurt se levantó para empezar a preparar la casa para cuando llegaran sus amigos. Había dejado a su novio durmiendo tranquilamente con su hija al lado. Era toda una postal. Blaine estaba solamente en bóxers por el calor insoportable y Lizzy junto a él en pañales. Curiosamente ambos tenían la misma pose para domir. Kurt agarró su teléfono y les tomó una foto. Era imposible resistirse a tan dulce imagen.

Ambientó la casa para una reunión de cumpleaños para jóvenes ya que estaba puesto en modo "familiar". Aunque sabía que su grupo era calmado y no iban a realizar cosas extremas prefirió quedarse sólo con los sillones a la vista y apoyar la mesa contra la pared. A ellos les gustaba más sentarse en los sillones y pasar el rato desde allí que en una mesa con sillas. Además serían libres de agarrarse la comida cuando quisieran.

Para las ocho y media estaba todo listo para que sus amigos empezaran a llegar. Los tres se volvieron a vestir aunque esta vez Kurt se probó otro atuendo distinto al que se había puesto para el almuerzo.

Varios días atrás se quedaba viendo sus pantalones ajustados cada vez que abría su armario. Los observaba con demasiado deseo. Desde del embarazo que no se colocaba alguno. Tenía miedo que por el peso ganado durante esos meses no le entrarían. Así que se probó uno para ver cómo le quedaba. Su felicidad era infinita cuando le cerró, con un poco de dificultad pero al fin y al cabo le cerró el pantalón. Se observó en el espejo. No había perdido del todo su figura. Claramente no le quedaba como antes pero le seguía entrando.

Esa noche había optado por su pantalón negro favorito, una camisa fresca azul oscuro y unos zapatos negros. Se miró al espejo y volvió a encontrarse con un Kurt al cual no veía hacía meses.

-Vamos a ver qué está haciendo papi- hablaba Blaine con Lizzy cuando entraron a la habitación. El moreno abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando observó como estaba su novio- Wow

-¿Estoy bien?- preguntó inocentemente mientras lo miraba

-¿Qué si estás bien? Estás perfecto- le contestó- Da una vuelta para verte completo- Kurt lentamente se giró para que su novio pudiera apreciar su atuendo completo- Wow. Hace mucho que no te vestías así.

-Claro. Este pantalón lo dejé de usar al tercer mes de embarazo. Dios como lo extrañaba- le hizo una seña para que le entregara a Lizzy

-Eres hermoso- se acercó para entregarle a la pequeña y dejarle un beso en su boca

-¿Después de meses de no verme así sigues pensando eso?

-Nunca dejé de pensarlo- Le tapó los oídos a Lizzy- Te veo así y me dan ganas de hacerte mil cosas

-Sabes que no puedo aún

-Y eso es lo más frustrante

-No llores. Ya llegará su momento. Aunque recuerda que debemos cuidarnos todo lo posible, quiero disfrutar de Lizzy por lo menos tres o cuatro años.

* * *

Sus amigos llegaron a eso de las nueve de la noche, no se iban a quedar demasiado tiempo ya que al estar Lizzy con ellos no podían prolongarse demasiado. Como máximo a la media noche o la una de la madrugada todos se tendrían que haber ido, más aún teniendo en cuenta que llevaba tiempo ordenar todo el desastre que dejaban cada vez que se juntaban.

-Vamos, Kurt, sólo un trago te pido- Calvin sostenía frente a su amigo un vaso con cerveza

-Ya te he dicho que no. Todavía no entiendo cómo consiguieron el alcohol.

-Cooper

-¿Cooper? ¿Mi hermano?- preguntó Blaine extrañado al oir la respuesta

-Por supuesto. Le pedimos que nos hiciera el favor de comprar algunas bebidas. Además ¿Cuántas veces cumples dieciocho en tu vida?

-Una sola- miró al piso con desgano- pero es diferente. No me puedo emborrachar, te recuerdo que tengo una hija.

-Un trago no te hará daño

Kurt miró a su novio buscando respuestas. Blaine se rió ante la situación.

-Un sorbo pequeño no te causará borrachera. Tampoco lo permitiré- le respondió

-De acuerdo. Pero sólo uno pequeño

Calvin le entregó el vaso y lentamente se lo llevó a su boca. Tragó un sorbo haciendo un gesto de desagrado hacia lo que acababa de tomar.

-Esto es un asco. ¿Cómo les puede gustar semejante cosa?- le devolvió el vaso

-Bueno, mejor para nosotros.

-Calvin te recuerdo que aún eres menor de edad. No deberías estar tomando

-Cállate

-Mejor prueba esto. Supongo que es más dulce y no se siente demasiado el alcohol- Vanessa le entregó una copa con líquido rosa y una frutilla decorando el borde

-¿Qué es?- preguntó mientras observaba

-Daikiri de frutilla. Vamos, prueba- Nuevamente sorbió un poco pero esta vez su cara no fue de disgusto sino de agrado.

-Está muy bueno. Tienes razón ni se siente el alcohol

-Sabía que te iba a gustar

-Pero no te excedas tomando eso- le aconsejó Blaine

-Es su cumpleaños. Déjalo disfrutar un poco- lo regañó Thad

-Ya, ya. Voy a beber solamente un vaso. No más. Necesito estar lúcido para cambiarle el pañal a mi hija.

-Hablando de eso. Lizzy es hora de que alguno de tus papis te cambie- anunció Sebastian quien tenía a la pequeña consigo

-Yo lo haré- Blaine se acercó para llevársela

La noche transcurrió con calma. Para suerte de la pareja ninguno llegó a emborracharse lo suficiente como para vomitar en el baño. Eso había sido un gran logro. Aunque algunos estaban algo pasados. Tal era el caso de Calvin. El joven simplemente bebía un poco y ya le pegaba. Vanessa lo tuvo que llevar arrastrando hacia el coche agradeciendo que Thad los alcanzara a sus casas.

Los otros tres Warblers se quedaron dando una mano con la limpieza del departamento. Sabían que sus amigos iban a estar cansados por el día largo que habían tenido más teniendo en cuenta que no descansaban muy bien por el llanto nocturno de Lizzy.

Cuando quedó todo en orden, se sentaron en el living para charlar un rato. Anne estaba medio dormida sobre el hombro de Wes quien le acariciaba la cabeza provocándole más sueño. Lizzy se encontraba en los brazos de Kurt bebiendo su leche para dormirse. Sebastian y Nick estaban sentados uno junto al otro, el brazo de Seb rodeándole los hombros al otro. Y finalmente Blaine al lado de su novio e hija.

-¿Recibieron el mensaje de Brandon?- preguntó Wes

-Sí, me llamó hoy para saludarme. Está en Los Angeles junto con Ella y mañana se irían a Nueva York a terminar de arreglar las cosas para el próximo mes.

-¿Pero te dijo lo de la filmación?

-Sí. Casi se le olvida pero al final lo recordó.

-La próxima semana tenemos la reunión pre- grabación y unos días después la filmación- comentó Seb

-Ya ni me acuerdo cómo se filma un video clip- Nick estaba también a punto de quedarse dormido en cualquier momento

-No sé ustedes pero me acuerdo y me pongo ansioso- Blaine movió sus piernas del entusiasmo al decirlo.

-Espero sentirme bien y que esta vez no hayan desmayos ni nada por el estilo- Kurt se rió al recordar lo ocurrido en diciembre cuando grabaron "Casualidad"

-Ya esta vez no pasará. Sólo hay que ir a que te revisen a ti y a esta pequeña criatura en la semana y sabremos que estás completamente bien- Blaine se quedó contemplando como los ojitos de la beba se cerraban de a poco- Se está quedando dormida. Ella también tuvo un día largo.

-No es la única- Wes señaló a Anne- Amor, ya me estás babeando

-¿Eh?- preguntó dormida

-Me estás babeando

-Disculpa. ¿Podemos irnos Wes? No quiero hacer más espectáculos que impliquen baba

-Por supuesto. Nos vamos chicos, ya es tarde y estamos todos cansados

-Nosotros también nos vamos- anunció Sebastian- ¿Nick te llevo a tu casa o te quedas en la mía?

-En la tuya

Las otras cuatro personas se quedaron conteniendo las ganas de reírse.

-No hagan comentarios al respecto. Estamos cansados

-Eso mismo dijeron el día del baile- le recordó Kurt

-Listo, suficiente. Nos vamos. Adiós chicos

Con esto todos se despidieron dejando a la pequeña familia completamente sola. Lizzy finalmente se había quedado dormida en los brazos de su padre. Kurt se quedó observándola un rato más antes de levantarse y llevarla a su cuna mientras Blaine terminaba de acomodar los vasos que habían utilizado sus amigos que recién se habían ido.

* * *

Cuando estuvo todo enteramente ordenado y limpio apagaron las luces del comedor para irse a su habitación. Kurt se acostó sin cambiarse arriba de la cama, disfrutando un poco de la comodidad del colchón.

-¿No has abierto tus regalos?- Blaine preguntó mientras entraba

-Sí. Mis padres me dieron algo de dinero, los tuyos una camisa preciosa, mis tíos otra camisa, Sebastian me compró un reloj pulsera, el resto de la tropa me regaló más dinero. El desgraciado de Calvin además le sumó una caja de condones y lubricante. Lo peor de todo es que sabe que no puedo hacer nada por un mes más. Finn y Rachel un pantalón que me tengo que probar y rogar que me entre. Tu hermano una colonia riquísima. Es la que me puse hoy a la noche. Brandon me mandó una caja de chocolates junto con Ella. Y creo que nada más. Y tú- se quedó pensando- una hermosa hija.

-Ven aquí- Kurt le alzó los brazos para que pudiera tirar de él y levantarlo- Te amo- le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos

-Yo también- le devolvió a la vez que le acariciaba su pelo

-Toma. Feliz Cumpleaños- Blaine le entregó una cajita azul no muy larga- No te asustes, no es un anillo de compromiso. No aún- dijo al ver la cara intrigada de su novio

Kurt la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió. Adentro había un dije el cual decía "Lizzy". Le pasó el pulgar lentamente acariciando el metal de oro.

-¿Recuerdas la cadenita que te regalé en Navidad?- asintió con su cabeza- Era la primera parte de este regalo. Como aún no teníamos el nombre pensado decidí que lo mejor era dividir el regalo en dos partes. Es para que lo pongas en esa cadena. ¿Te gusta?

-Me encanta. Es muy lindo. ¿Pero no sería algo injusto que yo solo tuviera el dije?

-Por eso me encargué uno para mí e hice otro para nuestra hija. Sé que todavía es chiquita pero cuando sea más grande se lo podemos poner.

-Eres lo más lindo que existe en el mundo. Te amo

Kurt se levantó para dejarle un beso pequeño en sus labios. Últimamente no hacían más que eso, picos en sus bocas.

-Déjame que te lo coloque

Desenganchó la cadena que llevaba en su cuello para colocar el dije y volver a unir sus puntas. Cuando terminó dejó un beso allí. Luego continuó con otro más hacia el costado y así empezó un camino hasta llegar a la unión del cuello con el hombro. Mordió dejando una marca que sabía que Kurt odiaría. Pero en vez de escuchar protestas por parte de su novio, recibió un gemido de su parte. Apoyó su boca sobre su oído antes de decirle: "No tienes la menor idea de cuánto te deseo. La espera me está matando"

-Sabes que no puedo aún. Si tú estás sufriendo, ¿a mí que me queda?

-Pero todavía puedo tocarte

-Hazlo

Blaine comenzó a desprender uno por uno los botones de la camisa de su novio mientras que seguía besando su cuello. Pasó sus manos por su torso desnudo, acariciándole la piel con suavidad. Bajó sus manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón, liberándolo y desabrochando el botón de su pantalón junto con el cierre. La respiración de Kurt se empezó a agitar cada vez que la mano de su novio bajaba más y más. Necesitaba su boca urgentemente. Girando su cabeza la buscó hasta que la encontró y por fin la tuvo pegada a la suya. En ese momento Blaine metió su mano adentro de su bóxer tomando a su novio quien se encontraba ya duro. Kurt lanzó un gemido silencioso haciendo que el moreno le invadiera su boca con la lengua. Era una posición algo incómoda pero bastante apasionada para ambos. Blaine bombeaba cada vez más fuerte y los gemidos de Kurt se empezaban a ser audibles.

-Extra…ñaba…que…me… tocaras- intentaba decir entre jadeo

El moreno no aguantó mucho sin un poco de fricción. Como pudo se desprendió de sus pantalones. Dio vuelta a Kurt para que quedaran frente a frente. Sus ojos azules estaban negros de lujuria. Sabían que no podían llegar a más cuando cayeron en la cama. Simplemente se empezaron a rozar, haciendo fricción entre sus miembros, tratando de darse placer mutuamente. Sus bocas eran una mezcla de besos, saliva y gemidos. Finalmente ambos se vinieron al mismo tiempo. Había pasado rato desde la última vez que eso había sucedido.

Se quedaron en esa posición, ambos observándose a los ojos. Blaine le corrió un mechón mojado a Kurt mientras que él le acariciaba la cabeza. Estaban todavía con los zapatos, pantalones y camisas puestas aunque la de Kurt estaba abierta de par en par y sus pantalones y calzones bajos.

-Te amo, te amo, te amo- le repetía Kurt

-Feliz Cumpleaños mi ángel- le dejó un beso perezoso en sus labios antes de que se levantara para limpiarse.

Ese cumpleaños había sido más de lo que Kurt pudiera haberse imaginado. Le agradaba la vida que estaba llevando junto a su novio y a su hija. Uno de sus deseos había sido poder seguirla por el resto de sus días.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el último capítulo del año! Voy a intentar escribir lo más pronto posible el próximo capítulo pero primero tengo que hacer el post de mi blog de los libros que leí en el año y publico hace ya dos años, luego les dejo el link por si quieren leerlo. _

_Ya falta poco, esta vez es en serio, para que termine la primera parte de esta historia. Creo que co capítulos más ya estamos. _

_La canción de hoy (totalmente imprevista para esta parte) es __**Esa Extraña Dama**__, la versión de Miranda! porque originalmente es de Valeria Lynch o_O. Si no cuelgo, la subo a mi Tumblr. Estaré actualizando la próxima semana, roguemos que para el jueves tenga el próximo capítulo, se me complica e ya que el 9 me voy de vacaciones, así que publicaré antes._

_Se va un año, el cual me animé a hacer público mis historias ya sea acá en Fan Fiction como mi relato en Viajero Mágico contando nuestra aventura en Disney. Hace dos año comencé con mi blog, el cual dejé algo abandonado este año debido a la falta de tiempo y mi dedicación a esta historia. _

_Les deseo un buen comienzo de año, coman todo lo que quieran, no se excedan con el alcohol y si es posible eviten la pirotecnia! Por un 2016 con más Fanfics!_

_Katu!_


	38. Chapter 38

_Feliz 2016 a todos! Cómo comenzaron el año? Espero que bien, por mi parte escribiendo demasiado. La verdad que me tardé en publicar este capítulo porque no lo terminaba más de todas las cosas que le quería poner. Es más tenía en mente una distribución de los próximos capítulos que al final se me fue de las manos por lo que una parte de esa distribución terminó siendo este capítulo! Además quise actualizar ayer porque resulta que mañana, o más bien hoy (ya son más de las 2 a.m) me voy de vacaciones. Pensaba que me iba el sábado y no. Así que tuve que apurarme en escribir por lo que lo terminé el jueves a la mañana y casi sin haber dormido (si hay alguna incoherencia, lo siento, igual lo revisé)._

_Sin más preámbulos, les dejo el primer capítulo del año_

* * *

**Capítulo 38**

-Creo que voy a vomitar- anunció Kurt mientras terminaba de armar su bolso

-Eso ya lo he escuchado con anterioridad- le respondió Blaine. De repente se paró en seco y miró seriamente a su novio – No hemos hecho nada desde que nació Lizzy, o sea digo, nada que implique invasión al cuerpo del otro, bueno tu me entiendes- trataba de hablar pero los nervios le consumían

-Si quieres decir que si estoy embarazado otra vez, no, no es eso. Además como tú lo has dicho, no hemos hecho nada desde que nació Lizzy. Son los nervios de hoy- cerró su valija y la dejó en el piso

-Por supuesto. Yo también ando nervioso- se sentó en la cama- No puedo creer que luego de tantos meses por fin lanzaremos el disco

-Pienso lo mismo que tú – revisó la pañalera, observando que tengan todo lo necesario para estar el día afuera del departamento

-¿Tus padres nos esperarán en el centro comercial?

-Sí. Me da pena dejar a nuestra hija todo el día con ellos. Sé que estarán con nosotros todo el tiempo pero me acostumbré a tenerla con nosotros todo el día y creo que no hemos estado separados de ella por más de una hora.

-Será sólo por unos días que estaremos agitados pero esta es la vida que elegimos. Seguro que cuando sea grande amará subirse al escenario con nosotros.

-Ella se va a robar el espectáculo- miró a la pequeña quien se encontraba en su huevito lista para salir - ¿El cochecito?

-Listo para llevarlo

-Perfecto

En ese momento ambos teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo anunciando la llegada de un mensaje. Brandon les había comunicado que estaban a cinco minutos de su departamento. Eran los primeros que iban a ser recogidos para ir al centro comercial ya que eran los que más cosas debían cargar en el vehículo.

-¿Crees que haya gente?- preguntó dudoso Kurt

-Con que haya diez personas voy a estar feliz. Toma a Lizzy, yo bajo el resto de cosas

* * *

Brandon arribó al tiempo indicado junto con Ella quien los saludó con mucho cariño. No la veían desde que Lizzy había nacido. Observó lo poco que había crecido la niña en esos casi dos meses. Cumpliría su segundo mes cuando estuvieran en Los Angeles. Pasaron a recoger a Wes ya que era el que vivía más cerca de la pareja, seguido por Sebastian y por último Nick quien tenía su casa más cerca del centro comercial. Con toda la banda lista emprendieron viaje hacia su destino.

Afuera de la entrada del establecimiento había como unas cien personas haciendo fila. Los cinco se quedaron con la boca abierta. Eran las nueve y media de la mañana y ya había esa cantidad de personas esperándolos. Igualmente tenían sus dudas si en verdad eran para ellos pero el cartel gigante con sus caras que decía "Hoy gran lanzamiento de The Warblers. 10 a.m" le quitaba todas sus preocupaciones.

Por suerte las fans no se dieron cuenta que ellos viajaban en la camioneta así que pudieron ingresar tranquilamente al establecimiento. En una parte especial del estacionamiento, ya que estaba apartado del general, se encontraban Burt y Carole listos para cuidar a su nieta lo que durara la jornada de los jóvenes padres. Brandon le había pedido a Ella que le entregara a los Hummel una identificación especial para que pudieran ingresar al estacionamiento y acompañarlos durante el día. Lo mismo había sido el caso de Anne, Calvin, Vanessa, Thad y Mary. Siendo los amigos de los chicos, quizás ellos querrían estar un rato con la banda en sus momentos libres, en especial Anne quien quería compartir ese momento tan importante para su novio junto a él.

Entraron al shopping también por una puerta que no era la de acceso al público sino que oculta. Esto permitía que los fans no se volvieran locos al verlos llegar y se generara alboroto.

Las personas ya se encontraban dentro del centro comercial. Previamente tuvieron que pasar a recoger la versión física del disco a la tienda de música debido a que era una de las condiciones para poder acceder a la firma de autógrafos.

Brandon les anunció que ya estaba todo listo para que se acomodaran en sus asientos. En el medio del shopping había una mesa para los cinco con fibrones para poder firmar. Atrás de ellos una gigantografía con el nombre del centro comercial, a los costados otra promocionando el disco y la firma de autógrafos. Algo completamente impensado por ellos hasta ese momento. Se creían que iba a ser algo sencillo, no tenían mucha expectativa al respecto simplemente por el hecho de que eran una banda que recién comenzaba y había lanzado un solo single.

Blaine y Kurt besaron a su hija antes de dirigirse a su puesto para la firma de autógrafos. Aunque no querían separarse de ella sabían que debían ir a cumplir una obligación. Como había mencionado el moreno antes, era la vida que habían elegido tener. La niña los miró claramente sin entender. Todavía era muy pequeña, cuando fuera más grande lo entendería.

Para suerte de ellos se quedó tranquila en su carriola junto a sus abuelos. Antes de irse le indicaron a sus abuelos que en el llegado caso que quisiera dormir le colocaran unos taponcitos en sus orejas para que el ruido del ambiente no la molestara.

Toda la tranquilidad que había hasta ese momento se desmanteló cuando las fans vieron llegar a los cinco jóvenes. Gritos y alboroto se generó de un instante a otro. Ellos saludaron antes de que Sebastian, quien ya había sido declarado prácticamente el vocero del grupo, tomara el micrófono y comenzara a hablar.

-Hola a todos- un mar de gritos se escuchó por todo el shopping- Oh por Dios – otra vez gritos – Chicos y chicas – y de nuevo – antes que nada, les queríamos pedir un inmenso favor. Con nosotros está la bebé de Kurt y Blaine así que les rogamos que se mantengan lo más calmados posibles porque es pequeña y se puede llegar a asustar con tanto griterío. ¿De acuerdo?

Los presentes respondieron con un gran sí y movimientos de cabeza

-Muy bien. Ahora sí. Muchísimas gracias por venir al lanzamiento de nuestro primer disco. Han sido meses inolvidables para nosotros y la verdad que esto es un sueño. Le somos sinceros, no pensábamos que iba a haber tanta gente. Ahora veo más que cuando llegamos. ¿O yo estoy mal chicos?

-Creo que ahora deben haber como unas doscientas personas- dijo Blaine y nuevamente la oleada de gritos apareció. Todos se rieron ante las reacciones de las personas

-Como saben yo soy Sebastian, allá en la punta está Wes- saludó con un hola simple y la mano. Ese gesto nuevamente provocó que haya ruido en el lugar- Junto a mí se encuentra Nick

Con eso, la tranquilidad que anteriormente Sebastian había solicitado se fue por la borda. Las fans comenzaron a gritar mucho más. Empezaron a cantar al mismo tiempo "Nastian, Nastian, Nastian". Claramente la combinación del nombre de Nick con el de Sebastian. El más joven de la pareja se puso todo colorado. No pensaba que las fans iban a reaccionar de esa manera. Mucho menos se imaginó que sabrían que ellos dos anduvieran juntos. Nunca debería subestimar el poder de información de un fandom, nunca. Cuando se calmaron Seb continuó con la presentación.

-A mi otro lado se encuentra Kurt y junto a él Blaine

Y otra vez el alboroto empezó. Los chicos se rieron, aunque por dentro deseaban que su hija estuviera tranquila sin que todo el ruido la afectara.

Esta vez cambiaron de nombre de pareja. Reemplazaron el "Nastian" por "Klaine, Klaine, Klaine". De acuerdo, esto era más de lo que ellos podían esperar. Un nombre para su pareja. Nunca se les hubiese ocurrido. Lo de ellos no era nada oculto, desde un primer momento se supo que estaban juntos. No les molestaba que supieran de su vida personal siempre y cuando se mantuviera un determinado límite.

-Estamos muy agradecidos que se encuentren hoy aquí, y que más que nada, hayan hecho el esfuerzo de levantarse temprano para vernos las caras. Sé que estando de vacaciones es un trabajo gigante así que gracias por tomarse la molestia. Ahora procederemos a hacer la firma ¿no Brandon?

Su representante les dio una señal con el dedo para que se acomodaran en sus lugares antes de tomar el micrófono y pasarles un par de órdenes a las personas que se encontraban allí. Les pidió nuevamente mantenerse calmados porque como había anunciado Seb, estaba Lizzy y podrían asustar a la pequeña aunque sus abuelos desde el momento en que los chicos la abandonaron le pusieron los tapones así que la niña no pudo escuchar nada de lo que había ocurrido pero claramente la pareja ni ninguno de los que se encontraban ahí se habían enterado. Luego les dijo que podían sacarse fotos pero tendría que ser rápido porque el tiempo era escaso. Deberían ser ordenados, una persona a la vez. Nada de excederse con los chicos ya que tendrían un día largo. Con todo eso dejado en claro inauguraron la firma.

La banda se encontró con todo. Desde chicas llorando cuando se acercaron hacia ellos, otras no podían hablar de los nervios y simplemente hacían gestos. Otras amablemente les sonreían, había algunas que hablaban muy rápido y otras que estaban tranquilas. Recibieron varios halagos, desde las canciones hasta los simpáticos y guapos que eran. Kurt y Nick eran los que más se sonrojaban ante esa clase de dichos.

Habían pasado ya como unas cincuenta personas cuando Kurt levantó la vista y se encontró con una cara bastante familiar.

-¿Lena?

-Ella misma. ¿Pensaban que no iba a venir?

-Me sorprende. Pero igualmente gracias

-No me perdería para nada el lanzamiento del disco. Yo también viví con ustedes todo el proceso de grabación y el estrés

-Por supuesto- firmó la parte de adentro, donde estaba la fotografía de él y Blaine- Toma, para ti

-"Gracias por haber sido una parte importante de nuestras vidas estos meses. Te queremos. Kurt y Blaine"- leyó el mensaje – está tu firma pero falta de la Blaine

-Para eso estoy aquí

-¿Acaso no me vas a presentar?- le dijo una mujer rubia vestida de policía que se encontraba junto

-Lo siento, amor. Chicos, ella es Stef, mi esposa

-Mucho gusto- respondieron ambos

-Este que vaya dedicado a Mariana- le ordenó a Kurt- Nuestra hija los ama pero se metió en problemas y no pudo venir hoy

-Pobrecita. Entonces con mucho amor le firmaré- siguió Kurt

-Chicos apuren que hay más gente. Sé que extrañan tenerla a Lena con ustedes pero en este momento deben firmar discos- les mandó Brandon- Hola Lena

-Hola Brandon. No los interrumpimos más. Sigamos. Adiós chicos

-Adiós

La pareja de mujeres continuño con el resto de la banda mientras que Kurt y Blaine siguieron con más fans que llegaban. Entre el tumulto de gente también habían chicos de la academia que fueron a verlos. Dalton había sido su cuna por lo tanto sus compañeros los vieron crecer. Los que se encontraban allí claramente eran todos aquellos que les deseaban lo mejor para esa nueva etapa. También junto con los alumnos de la institución habían un par de profesores, y por supuesto Wrangler. Y no sólo estaba el director sino que también su hermano con su esposo e hijo. Kurt se alegró al verlo. Todos los consejos que le había dado durante su charla los había estado aplicando durante esos dos meses. Estaba muy agradecido con él. Para esa familia también hubo una dedicatoria especial pero esta vez en su foto.

Faltaban muy pocas personas para terminar de firmar. Ya habían transcurrido como una hora y media casi dos. Las manos de los cinco ya dolían. Nuevamente Kurt levantó la vista para encontrarse con otra cara conocida. Lindsay, su profesora de yoga. No la veía desde antes que Lizzy naciera. Blaine al igual que el castaño se contentaron al verla. ¿Cómo no iba a estar en el lanzamiento del disco si adoraba a la banda? Esta vez pudo conocer al resto de los integrantes. No paraba de decirles que los amaba, que le había encantado la presentación en el festival de "The Sound of Music", y que había sido la profesora de los chicos. Dentro del montón también se encontraron con un par de compañeras de la clase de yoga pre natal. Unas estaban a punto de tener a sus bebés y otras fueron con sus hijos.

-Este que vaya dedicado al mejor amigo de todos- Calvin dijo cuando apoyó el disco sobre la mesa. Kurt estaba tan aturdido que no se dio cuenta que su amigo estaba en la fila. Así también el resto de la banda.

-¿Tú no tenías un pase VIP o algo por el estilo?

-Sí pero no nos íbamos a perder la oportunidad de hacer la fila y verlos

-¿Íbamos?- en ese momento el chico de lentes le hizo una seña para que mirara atrás de él. Se encontraban Vanessa, Thad, Mary y Anne. Luego de ellos, nadie más.

-¿Ahora me vas a firmar el disco o no?

-Lo pensaré

-Vamos Hummel, hay gente que quiere una firma de ustedes. Les recuerdo que en unos días me marcho de aquí- gritó Thad desde atrás

-Ya voy, ya voy. "Para el amigo más pesado del mundo, con amor, Kurt"- le pasó el disco a Blaine

-Te odio

-Sabes que me amas Harwood

-¡Esa mini pelea es mía y de Thad!- protestó Blaine

-Es lo que pasa por juntarse contigo, Blainers- acotó su amigo mientras le firmaba el disco

-Cállate- lo miró serio el moreno – "Para el amigo que odio con todo mi ser, con amor, Blaine"

-Agrégale RS a Blaine

-Toma Seb- le pasó el disco

-Eres malo Anderson- se rió Sebastian

-Dejen de pelear. Quiero ver a mi novio- Anne dijo cuando Kurt le estaba firmando su disco

-Así se habla amor- le gritó Wes desde la otra punta

-Espero tener una buena dedicatoria

-Claro que la vas a tener

-¿No podrías ser más cursi no?- preguntó sarcásticamente Nick

-Te quiero ver dedicándole un disco a Seb

-¡Qué no somos novios!- Nick le rayó la cara a Wes con el fibrón. El asiático se quedó estático por unos segundos hasta que volvió a reaccionar

-Deja que le termine de autografiar el disco a mi novia y te mato Duval- le hizo una dedicación rápida pero linda a Anne- Toma mi amor

-Fue sin querer- suplicó Nick mientras Wes destapaba otros dos fibrones

-Mejor que empieces a correr

Así fue como Wes y Nick terminaron con sus caras, brazos y manos negras debido a su pequeña guerra de marcadores. Brandon no sabía cómo hacer para que pararan. Les recordó que tendrían una conferencia de prensa luego del almuerzo y que deberían estar limpios. Ambos se detuvieron ante el enojo de Keegan aunque él por dentro se moría de risa al verlos actuar tan infantilmente, en especial a Wes que casi siempre andaba serio.

* * *

Almorzaron en la discográfica. Era la primera vez que Burt y Carole entraban allí. Al igual que los chicos cuando pisaron el edificio, se quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver semejante estudio. Desde la entrada hasta el comedor donde estarían hasta la conferencia de prensa.

Ese momento Kurt y Blaine aprovecharon para estar un tiempo con su hija. Según sus abuelos se había comportado bien lo que duró la fima de autógrafos. Los cinco habían quedado con dolor de manos y sensibilidad en los dedos por estar prácticamente dos horas firmando discos.

Al llegar al lugar Nick y Wes se limpiaron toda parte que haya sido manchada con marcador negro en su pequeña pelea. Anne ayudó a su novio a eliminar todo rastro de tinta de su cara y manos. Debía estar presentable para la prensa. Además se tomó la molestia de comprarle una camisa nueva en el centro comercial ya que la que tenía puesta se había ensuciado y no había tiempo para volver a la casa a buscar una limpia de repuesto. Para la suerte de Nick, en cambio solo su piel había sido manchada y su ropa estaba intacta por lo menos de marcador pero como en un momento se encontraba en el suelo, su pantalón blanco tuvo un par de manchas de polvo las cuales fueron eliminadas con simplemente pasar su mano.

El almuerzo estuvo agradable. Los de la cafetería habían preparado una comida especial para todos los comensales. En total eran diez personas entre las que se encontraban claramente Los Warblers, Brandon junto a Ella, Burt y Carole y por supuesto, Lizzy aunque la pequeña no estaba incluida en las personas que comerían el almuerzo. La única que se había unido al grupo después de la firma había sido Anne para acompañar a su novio lo que durara el resto del día.

Alrededor de las cinco de la tarde se llevó a cabo la conferencia de prensa. Al igual que en el centro comercial, en el salón de eventos habían preparado una mesa con micrófonos para que los chicos se sentaran y respondieran las preguntas desde allí. Arriba de esta habían botellas de agua y copas por si les agarraba sed, además de las típicas libretitas y biromes por las dudas. Atrás de la mesa estaba la gigantografía con el logo de Hollywood Records como así el logo de la banda y a los costados la imagen del disco. Frente a la mesa donde estarían los chicos, se habían colocado entre cuarenta y cincuenta sillas. Era una cantidad importante para ser simplemente una conferencia de prensa.

Cuando todos los periodistas, que iban desde radios, diarios, televisión, revistas hasta canales de YouTube; se acomodaron, la banda ingresó al salón. A comparación de la firma de autógrafos esta vez no hubo gritos. A un par le había empezado a doler la cabeza por tanto alboroto.

Brandon dijo algunas palabras antes de que los periodistas atacaran con sus preguntas. Esperaba que los chicos no se pusieran nerviosos y supieran responder con profesionalismo cada cosa que se le preguntase. Sabía que quizás los periodistas realizaban preguntas incómodas que podrían inhibir a las personas. Deberían tener cuidado con ese detalle.

-A partir de ahora pueden empezar a preguntar- dio la señal el manager- uno a la vez

La primera que levantó la mano fue una mujer de unos cuarenta años, rubia con el pelo con ondas. Llevaba un trajecito color celeste y un teléfono con el que grabaría la conferencia. Los chicos pensaron que había salido de alguna película.

-Mi nombre es Jeniffer Monroe, del diario "That's News" de Chicago. Antes que nada quiero felicitarlos por el lanzamiento del disco. Sabemos que hoy tuvieron su primera firma de autógrafos y que varias personas concurrieron a la misma- empezó diciendo- Por lo que pude ver en el folleto del CD como así escuché y leí en varios lugares, Blaine escribe las canciones. Así que la primera pregunta va para ti. Es algo básica pero muy importante, ¿qué es lo que te lleva a escribirlas o qué es lo que te inspira?

El moreno se tardó unos segundos en contestar. La mujer hablaba tan rápido que la información le llegó un poco atrasada a su cerebro. Trató de pensar con claridad la respuesta. Aunque ya sabía qué contestar tenía miedo de trastabillar y responder cualquier burrada que lo dejara como idiota.

-Bueno, básicamente me baso en cosas que me suceden- empezó con su respuesta- Desde que era pequeño adoro componer canciones. Quizás veía una mariposa y me inspiraba a escribir una melodía sobre lo que sentía esa mariposa. "Bailarina" es una de las que escribí el año pasado, está inspirada en alguien que me hipnotizó desde un principio

Kurt trataba de no sonrojarse al escuchar las palabras de su novio. Sabía perfectamente que esa canción había sido escrita para él después de la primera salida que tuvieron como grupo. Esa canción había sido la declaración de amor de Blaine hacia él, por esa canción se dieron su primer beso. Con "Bailarina" comenzó su historia de amor.

-A veces simplemente me dejo llevar y creo canciones más movidas. Siempre se necesita variedad en los discos- había notado la reacción del castaño por eso decidió dejar de hablar del tema

-Aquí, Marcus O'Donell del programa de radio "Música Ligera" de Columbus. Blaine, recién dijiste que siempre se necesita variedad en los discos, ¿pueden contarnos cómo fue el proceso de selección de las canciones?

-Yo contestaré esta- tomó su micrófono Nick- En realidad esto es una anécdota. Las primeras veces que nos juntamos para decidir qué canciones tocaríamos en las presentaciones, Blaine llevaba como tres carpetas repletas de sus creaciones. Estuvimos días debatiendo las que serían incluidas en el disco. Solamente teníamos que elegir diez entre cientas de letras. Además de eso debíamos colocarle la música. Fue todo un desafío pero al final optamos por las que ahora componen el disco

-O sea que su primer trabajo es con todas canciones que ya estaban escritas con aterioridad – concluyó Marcus

-Sí- respondió Nick sintiéndose algo incómodo. Al ver esto Sebastian decidió tomar la palabra

-Como era un primer trabajo preferimos tener algo ya hecho. Las canciones de Blaine son geniales, nos dimos cuenta de eso desde un primer momento. Ya hemos contado esto con anterioridad pero yo me encontré con una de las canciones de Blaine tirada en el suelo de una de nuestras aulas en Dalton. Se dio la casualidad que Kurt y yo audicionamos para la banda con esa canción. A nuestro director le encantó tanto la canción que nosotros tocamos como la que ellos hicieron- miró a sus compañeros – Lo siento chicos pero sabemos que es verdad- se rieron

-Además planeamos en un futuro empezar a colaborar con el armado de las canciones y que cada uno aprenda cómo componer- siguió Kurt – Por ahora el único que ha tenido experiencia en composición de canciones ha sido Blaine. Tenemos la esperanza que en un futuro si sacamos un segundo disco, en el espacio debajo del título de canción donde dice letra no aparecerá solamente el nombre de Blaine sino que el de alguno de nosotros cuatro.

-De acuerdo, gracias- Marcus se quedó sin habla luego de la respuesta dada por los jóvenes. Brandon estaba orgulloso de la reacción de sus pequeños.

-Celine Evergarden, para "YouWatched" de YouTube. Cuéntennos sobre cómo se sintieron durante estos meses que duró la grabación del disco. Como todos sabemos son una banda que recién empieza y simplemente lo de ustedes ha sido maravillo. Tuvieron un gran salto en estos últimos meses. Eso es casi imposible para los artistas que se lanzan recientemente a este mundo.

-Podríamos decir que tuvimos suerte-contestó Wes- La verdad que Brandon y Hollywood Records aparecieron como ángeles en nuestras vidas, dándonos esta gran oportunidad como la que es preparar y lanzar un disco. La experiencia fue única y también algo movida. Teníamos días en los que íbamos desde temprano a la escuela, salíamos a la tarde, nos dirigíamos hacia aquí y grabábamos hasta tarde. Eran semanas que terminábamos agotados. Tenemos que destacar que todos en la compañía han sido bastante considerados cuando les pedíamos que por favor nos dieran unos días de respiro porque nos atrasábamos con la escuela.

-Era eso o colapsar en el estudio de grabación- agregó Kurt- Era una locura. Fueron meses de mucha movimiento. Desde reuniones pre-grabación entre nosotros cinco para debatir las canciones y practicarlas y también con la discográfica. Coordinar agendas para que no nos coincidieran los exámenes con las grabaciones aunque también varias veces terminábamos estudiando en alguna parte del edificio mientras alguno grababa.

-¿Qué fue lo que vivieron al grabar el disco?- volvió a preguntar Celine

-En mi caso, me paralicé como una hora adentro de la cabina el primer día de grabación- respondió Nick – Teníamos un itinerario que cumplir y por mi culpa nos terminamos atrasando. Ese día me quisieron matar mis compañeros

-Se sentía extraño estar en un estudio de grabación, nunca en nuestras vidas se nos hubiese cruzado por la cabeza grabar un disco- agregó Wes- Por dentro me vivía repitiendo "wow, en verdad estoy haciendo lo que amo con mi ser, que es tocar la guitarra y grabando un disco". Lo que duró el proceso me lo habré repetido miles de veces

-En mi caso fue algo particular- tomó la palabra Kurt – Saben que durante esos meses estuve embarazado así que fue una experiencia única. Todos fueron viendo como mi barriga iba creciendo a la vez de cómo mejoraba vocalmente.

-Lizzy se acostumbró a nuestras voces- continuó Blaine – Con sólo escucharlas puede llegar a parar su llanto. Fue mucho tiempo que nos escuchó cantar mientras estaba ahí adentro.

-Yo nunca pensé que llegaría a grabar un CD- contó Sebastian – Le insistí a Kurt hacer la audición, aún sabiendo que a su padre mucho no le gustaba el tema de música, simplemente para probar suerte. Después todo fue impensado. Parecía estar viviendo un sueño. Esto sigue siendo un sueño que se va cumpliendo con el pasar de los días.

-Monica Silvera de "Top Teen". Cambiando un poco las preguntas. ¿Cuál es su top 3 de las canciones del disco?- la periodista se notaba que era jovencita, típica de las escritoras de las revistas para adolescentes. Los chicos sintieron notablemente el cambio de temática.

-Oh bueno- empezó Wes- Veamos. Creo que pondría en el puesto número tres… "Romix". Sinceramente no sé qué me pasa cuando la escucho. Creo que es de esas canciones que te dan ganas de cantarla a todo pulmón. En el puesto número dos estaría "Ritmo y Decepción". Es una letra y melodía pegadiza. Si te encuentras de mal humor o necesitas despertarte, recomendaría escucharla. La verdad es que te alegran la vida esos pocos minutos que dura. Y en primer lugar va "Casualidad". Es sencillo, fue nuestro primer corte de difusión. Detrás de esa canción hay varias historias, desde nuestro viaje a Los Angeles hasta la grabación del video. Y es una canción hermosa sin mencionar la habilidad vocal que tiene Kurt- el castaño levantó su brazo en señal de triunfo mientras agradecía el halago de su compañero.

-Mi turno- siguió Nick – En tercer puesto creo que pondré "Mentira". Fue una de las primeras canciones que tocamos en vivo y que disfruté hacerla. En segundo lugar va "Casualidad". Al igual que Wes, fue nuestro primer single que se escuchó en radio. Habíamos tocado diferentes canciones en lo que fueron las presentaciones pero ninguna estaba en versión estudio, todas eran en vivo. Escuchar de pronto una de tus canciones en la radio no tiene precio. Y en primer lugar, "Ritmo y Decepción". No tengo palabras para describir lo que me encanta esa canción. Blaine tenía la letra y cuando tuvimos que ponerle la música llegamos al acuerdo de hacerla movida. Es una de las que mejor queda en vivo. Te dan ganas de bailar hasta que te quedes sin aire.

-Para mí vienen- continuó Sebastian- "Casualidad", por las mismas razones que mis amigos. Primera canción que se dio a conocer masivamente. "Quiero", que es nuestro segundo corte que estaremos presentando video pronto. Tengo bastante participación en esa canción y la verdad que quedó bastante bien. Y en el primer puesto coincido con Nick, "Ritmo y Decepción". Si tienes ganas de ir a hacer ejercicio, simplemente coloca esta canción en tu teléfono, Ipod, MP4 o lo que tengas y verás como te incentiva a ejercitarte.

-Siento como si me estuvieran obligando a elegir entre mis hijos a mi favorito. Eso es maldad pura- dijo Blaine. Los periodistas se rieron - ¿Puedo hacer mi top cinco? Es difícil, deben entenderme

-Por supuesto- contestó Monica

-De acuerdo. En serio es difícil. Claramente, "Casualidad". No sólo es nuestro primer corte sino que también detrás de eso se encuentra una fantástica historia. El video es precioso e inspirador como así también melodramático. Cuarto lugar… "Buen Día". Es una letra que quizás la música no deja interpretar bien pero cuenta cómo uno puede llegar a enamorarse de una persona a simple vista y desear pasar todas las noches con esa persona y despertarse teniéndola a su lado. Tercer puesto. "Ritmo y Decepción". Hay varias razones. Desde el ponerle la música, tocarla en nuestro primer festival, la interpretación que se puede dar. Es genial tocarla en vivo. El ritmo que tiene. Recuerdo que todos se movían con esta canción en "The Sound of Music". Segundo puesto "Bailarina". Hay una historia personal detrás de esa canción que me hace amarla al igual que "Romix" que vendría a ser mi canción favorita entre todas. Son las historias detrás de estas dos últimas lo que me incentiva a tenerlas entre los dos primeros puestos- Kurt trataba de mirar disimuladamente a su novio mientras terminaba con su cuenta. Sabía lo que ambas canciones significaban para los dos. Blaine por su parte estaba intentando contenerse de mirar para su izquierda. Aunque sabía que Kurt entendía lo que estaba diciendo, no quería regalarle a la prensa algo de qué hablar fuera de lo que sería el disco. Así que se contuvo hasta que Kurt tomó la palabra

-Creo que todos vamos a coincidir con "Ritmo y Decepción". Claramente se encuentra dentro de nuestras favoritas. Es que es muy pegadiza y te dan ganas de ponerte a bailar cada vez que suena. Es más, las reto a las mujeres bailarla con una panza de siete meses de embarazo. Bueno, dejando eso por un lado. Como segunda pongo "Casualidad". Mis compañeros ya han dado las razones por las cuales amarla. Y en primer puesto tendría un pequeño empata entre "Bailarina" y "Romix". Una cuenta la historia de cómo uno se enamora a primera vista por así decirlo y la otra de confesar ese amor y consumarlo. Ambas son preciosas- Esta vez no se resistió y le dio una mirada a su novio quien le sonrió levemente. Por suerte los periodistas no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban tratando de transmitirse.

La conferencia de prensa terminó luego de una hora. Esto dio tiempo para desmantelar todo el salón preparado para los periodistas y convertirlo en lo que sería la fiesta de lanzamiento a la noche.

Para no estar corriendo entre volver a sus casas y nuevamente a la discográfica, los chicos se quedaron en el estudio haciendo tiempo. Los únicos que optaron por ir y volver fueron Burt y Carole que querían descansar en su hogar.

El edificio era tan grande, no tanto como el de L.A, pero contaba con una habitación con varios sillones y lugares para relajarse y dormir. También había una sala de juegos donde podrían distenderse con ping-pong, billar, PlayStation, X-Box y Wii como así también ver películas en alguna de las televisiones gigantes que adornaban la pared. Contaba con baños con ducha ya que había un gimnasio en el lugar así que si alguno quería bañarse antes del evento nocturno podría hacerlo. Además se cambiarían las ropas por otras más acordes a la ocasión.

Mientras que Sebastian y Nick optaron por hacer uso de la sala de juegos, Wes, Anne, Blaine y Kurt decidieron ir a descansar un rato. Estaban llevando un día agotador y necesitaban reponer energías para la noche. Sabían que el evento no duraría mucho tiempo ya que al día siguiente les esperaba una agenda movida así como el resto de los próximos días.

Antes de dormirse en uno de los sofás de la habitación, Kurt le dio de comer a su hija para que también se pudiera dormir y le cambió el pañal. Amaba tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciándola y contemplando su carita. Había crecido muy poco pero aún así seguía siendo chiquita. Dos meses habían pasado muy rápido, quería detener el tiempo ya que con un abrir y cerrar de ojos su hija estaría grande.

Cuando se quedó completamente dormida en sus brazos la acomodó en la carriola la cual ya se encontraba en posición horizontal, lista para recibir a la niña. Verificando que se quedara quieta y sin hacer algún gesto de desconformidad se acurrucó junto con Blaine en el sofá. Su novio ya había caído hacía unos minutos. Tuvieron una noche larga empezando a preparar el equipaje para su estadía fuera de su casa durante los días que siguieran.

* * *

El salón donde la tarde había estado repleto de periodistas había hecho un cambio de ciento ochenta grados. Completamente diferente a lo que habían visto horas anteriores. Tenían una barra de bebidas, las cuales aún no podían tomar pero Brandon se ofreció a sacarle una a cada uno siempre y cuando se comportaran como lo habían estado hasta ahora y no pidieran más. También les daría el que menor contenido alcohólico tuviese. Los chicos no protestaron y sintieron razonable la oferta que les estaba brindando. Luego de eso se conformarían con jugos de diferentes sabores y gaseosas.

En un costado de la sala se encontraba una mesa con diversos bocadillos pero también había mozos y meseras repartiendo comida a la gente que se encontraba allí.

Como había anunciado Keegan, los invitados a la fiesta eran por lista. Así que no había personas de más y que hayan ido sin invitación. Sus amigos llegaron un rato después de comenzado el evento. Todos vestían ropa de noche pero acorde a la ocasión. Está de más decir que Calvin era uno de los que más aprovechaba la comida aunque Vanessa lo controlaba para que no se sobrepasara. Como siempre la chica era el blanco de todas las miradas provocando que el joven de lentes se pusiera loco. Vanessa lo calmaba diciéndole que no debía por qué preocuparse, sus ojos solamente estaban enfocados en él.

Pam y el padre de Blaine llegaron junto con los Hummel. Al igual que la pareja anterior se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver semejante lugar. Simplemente la discográfica dejaba mudo a todo el mundo.

Cuando arribaron todos los padres de los integrantes de la banda, formaron su propio grupo de personas. Entre todos se llevaban bien y había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto. Al principio se comportaron como los adultos que eran pero entre copa va, copa viene, terminaron pareciendo como adolescentes. Sus hijos no sabían dónde meterse al verlos actuar de esa manera. Brandon simplemente se rió y les dijo a los cinco que no debían preocuparse, que los dejaran disfrutar. Ellos también merecían un poco de distensión.

Finn, Rachel y Cooper también estuvieron presentes. La morena admiraba todo lo que estaba a su alrededor también deseando estar allí en un futuro y vivir lo que su cuñado estaba viviendo en ese momento.

Lizzy estaba bailando en los brazos de sus padres. La niña llevaba puesto un vestido confeccionado por Anne. Era de color rojo y con los bordes en azul oscuro. Tenía bordado la curruca amarilla como los chicos tenían en sus blazers. Llevaba zapatitos del mismo tono que los bordes y una cinta amarilla en su cabecita.

La empresa había contratado a un fotógrafo para que retratara el evento. Había una gigantografía como la que estaba en la conferencia de prensa de la tarde donde podían posar y sacarse las fotos que quisieran. También alquilaron una cabina de fotos donde antes de entrar podían tomar alguno de los accesorios y cotillón que ofrecían para ponérselos y darle diversión a las imágenes.

Decidieron pasar el disco lo que duró el evento, así las personas irían familiarizándose con las canciones y les resultaría más fácil reconocerlas.

Algunos momentos los chicos se ponían a cantar pero sobre la pista, habían acordado que pasarían solamente el disco y no tocarían en vivo. Querían disfrutar de lo máximo posible la fiesta.

A mitad de la noche hicieron karaoke pero con las canciones del CD. Las primeras en subir al escenario fueron las madres de los Warblers. Mientras que Thad y Calvin se reían, sus amigos deseaban que la tierra los tragase. Para variar habían elegido "Mentira" para cantar, así que las cinco mujeres actuaban toda la canción provocando aún mayor vergüenza en sus hijos.

Cuando pensaban que ya habían visto todo, fueron los padres que reemplazaron a sus esposas en el karaoke. Kurt se asombró de su padre. No estaba acostumbrado a cantar y menos a subir a un escenario pero se alegró de verlo feliz. Había dejado a un lado todo prejuicio que tenía sobre el ambiente musical. Los hombres habían optado por interpretar "Ritmo y Decepción". Era todo un show ya que de alguna u otra forma se habían aprendido la coreografía. Además Vanessa se había unido a ellos para guiarlos en el baile.

A pedido del público, cada pareja de la banda tuvo que subir a cantar una de las canciones del disco. En primer lugar fueron Sebastian con Nick. El moreno estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de cantar ya que solamente se dedicaba a tocar el bajo y muy pocas veces había podido demostrar sus dotes vocales. Así que tomó del brazo a su compañero y lo arrastró hacia el escenario. Eligieron para cantar "Romix" provocando las risas de sus amigos. Su situación con la letra de esa canción estaban demasiado acordes. Sin importar nada, ambos se fundieron en la música generando varios aplausos de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

A continuación fue el turno de Wes y Anne. La chica pensó que la mejor opción para cantar con una voz femenina sería "Buen Día". Además adoraba la canción desde que la habían tocado en el baile de graduación. Era la primera vez que su novio cantaba en público y más conociendo lo tímido que era, tuvo que incentivarlo a que la acompañara. Wes se había parecido a Troy Bolton tratando de cantar en la víspera de año nuevo. Varias veces habrá dicho que él no cantaba y luego terminó por dislumbrar a todos. Anne había quedado tan contenta con su actuación que apenas terminaron su performance le plantó un beso delante de todos haciendo que empezaran a gritar y aplaudir. El sonrojo de su novio fue notable aún con las luces bajas.

Blaine y Kurt subieron al escenario junto con la pequeña. La tenían en una cangurera con ella mirando para el pecho de Blaine. Iba a ser toda una experiencia actuar con la niña de esa forma. Antes de subir Kurt calmó a su novio diciéndole que él había cantado y bailado prácticamente semanas antes de parir a su hija así que no debía por qué preocuparse. La pareja optó por una de las dos canciones que tanto siginifcaban para ellos. Eligieron "Bailarina" para cantar. A pesar de que Blaine se movía como de costumbre cuando estaba en el escenario, Lizzy se quedó completamente en calma. La pareja como siempre interpretaba las canciones, se mandaban miradas cómplices, sonrisas traviesas, gestos dramáticos. Esos pequeños detalles eran lo que volvían loco al público. Al igual que las parejas anteriores se llevaron aplausos y gritos de emoción por parte de los presentes fue en ese instante recién que Lizzy se largó a llorar provocando que sus padres abandonaran rápidamente el escenario para calmarla.

El evento duró hasta pasada la medianoche. Habían quedado bastantes conformes con el resultado del día del lanzamiento. Solo tendrían que esperar a que la prensa publicara la opinión del disco como así también lo dicho en la conferencia de prensa.

* * *

El despertador fue su peor enemigo a la mañana siguiente. Habían quedado destruídos del día anterior y eso que fue el principio. Ese día les tocaba la gira por las estaciones de radio y el canal local. A la noche volarían hacia Los Angeles para tres días a puras corridas otra vez.

Esa mañana Brandon los recogió nuevamente por sus casas. Las caras de dormidos eran notables en todos los que viajaban en esa van. Desde el manager pasando por su novia y por cada uno de los integrantes de la banda. Las gafas de sol se hicieron notar en sus rostros y algún que otro se quedó dormido mientras se dirigían a la primera emisora de radio. Para su suerte comenzarían por el lugar más lejano por lo que tendrían tiempo de dormise un par de minutos antes que empezaran con la maratón. También estaban agradecidos que el canal local fuera el último lugar que visitarían. Para la tarde esperaban que sus caras estuviesen mejor a lo que se encontraban en ese momento.

Llegaron a la primera estación de radio a las diez de la mañana. Su entrevista sería en media hora. Al ser una emisora se ahorraban todo el proceso de maquillaje y producción posterior que llevaba dar una entrevista en un programa de televisión. Lo que sí, las personas que trabajan allí tomarían fotos para subir a sus redes sociales. Tenían que comprobar estar medianamente presentables.

Entraron al estudio mientras sonaba una canción de otro artista. Saludaron al locutor mientras se acomodaban en sus asientos antes de su presentación.

-Hey, hey, hey. Aquí estamos de vuelta con "Nueva Era" en Radio Lima. Les cuento que no estoy solo sino que me acompañan en esta ocasión las estrellas del momento, The Warblers.-Los cinco gritaron dando a entender lo que el locutor les acababa de anunciar a sus oyentes- Buenos días chicos y bienvenidos. ¿Es la primera vez que participan de un programa de radio?

-Sí, primera vez. Hemos estado anteriormente en canales de televisión pero nunca en radio- respondió Sebastian

-¿Cómo se siente?- siguió el locutor

-Es completamente diferente- dijo Kurt

-Ayer lanzaron su disco al mercado. Previamente estuvo la posibilidad de pre-ordenarlo pero ayer se pudo descargar y conseguir en físico. ¿Cómo han reaccionado los fans en estas veinticuatro horas de haber sido lanzado?

-Bueno ayer tuvimos nuestra primera firma de autógrafos en el centro comercial- contestó Blaine- Fue una locura. Pensábamos que no iba a haber gente, sólo nuestro amigos y creo que habremos firmado más de doscientos discos en dos horas

-Eso sí que es una locura- acotó el conductor- Ahora tienen una agenda de promoción importante…

-Sí- tomó ésta Wes- luego visitaremos un par de emisoras más aquí en Ohio y estaremos en el canal local. A la noche partimos hacia Los Angeles, Miami y Nueva York donde también participaremos de firmas de autógrafos, conferencias, programas de televisión y radio. Son demasiadas cosas en muy poco tiempo

-Se los ve contentos con todo esto.

-Por supuesto- siguió Nick- Es totalmente impensado. Es estar viviendo un sueño. Salimos de un proyecto de la escuela. Nunca nos llegamos a imaginar estar promocionando un disco en varios lugares importantes como lo estaremos haciendo en estos días. Creo que nunca ninguno se imaginó hacer lo que estamos haciendo.

-Chicos, les tenemos noticias. Así como su primer corte de difusión "Casualidad" llegó hasta el puesto número tres de nuestro Ranking, podemos decir que "Quiero" se encuentra también en esa posición y con ventaja de seguir subiendo. Quien sabe quizás pronto se encuentre en el puesto número uno

-¡Qué genial!- comentó Blaine – Me acuerdo que cuando escuché que "Casualidad" se encontraba en el puesto número tres me volví loco, era de no creer. Justo me encontraba en la casa de mi mejor amigo estudiando y habíamos prendido la radio y fue una locura. Tomé el teléfono y les mandé mensaje a ellos con la noticia. Fue un momento hermoso

-Yo me acuerdo que no podía creer lo que nos estaba diciendo Blaine- contó Nick- Todos estábamos estudiando cuando nos mandó el mensaje. Teníamos varios exámenes y estábamos todos tensos y con muy mal humor. Fueron unas semanas que tuvimos olvidada a la banda a causa de la escuela y una noticia así nos reavivó a todos.

-Sabíamos que no era ni el puesto uno ni dos pero llegar al tres era completamente impensado- Wes le continuó

-Es bueno saber que la gente no se ha olvidado de nosotros a pesar de que no sacamos un single seguido- Kurt comentó- Tuvimos que pasar por varias cosas en el medio que impidieron que lanzáramos otro corte. Por lo visto hemos tenido un buen recibimiento

-Pronto estarán lanzando el video de "Quiero"

-Sí. Lo filmamos hace un par de semanas. Es completamente diferente a nuestro primer video- Blaine contestó- Nos divertimos mucho grabándolo

-¿Será posible que nos adelanten algo de lo que los fans se encontrarán?

-Sebastian y yo no nos pudimos despedir de nuestros uniformes de la escuela- miró cómplice a su amigo mientras los otros tres se reían

-Me generó más intriga de la que ya tenía

-Solo aguanten un par de días más y lo podrán ver en "Nueva Música de los Lunes"- habló Nick

-De acuerdo esperaremos- el locutor hizo una pausa- Estos fueron The Warblers presentando su disco y adelantándonos, o más bien, dejándonos con intriga, de lo que será el video del puesto número tres de nuestro ranking, "Quiero". The Warblers disponible en formato digital y disco en todas las tiendas del país. Muchas gracias chicos por haber venido

-Gracias a ustedes- respondieron los cinco

Para el corte del mediodía, la banda ya había realizado tres visitas a diferentes emisoras.

Thad había reservado para almorzar en BreadSticks. El chico se mudaría con su novia a Chicago durante los días en que la banda estuviera de viaje por Nueva York por lo tanto ese era el último día que estarían juntos por un largo tiempo.

El joven junto a su novia los esperaban en el restaurante. Habían pedido algún lugar discreto ya que no querían que los molestaran durante su última reunión. Cinco minutos antes de que la banda llegara al lugar, arribaron Calvin junto a Vanessa y Anne. Las tres chicas se habían vuelto muy amigas entre sí y para ellas también la despedida iba a ser dura.

Brandon los depositó en la puerta del restaurante avisándoles que tendrían una hora y media para almorzar ya que todavía quedaban dos emisoras más antes de ir al canal.

Cuando por fin todos estuvieron reunidos pidieron las órdenes y se pusieron a charlar tranquilamente. Los chicos querían saber más que nada cómo les había ido a sus amigos en su tour radial durante la mañana.

-Con Thad estuvimos escuchando dos de las entrevistas- comentó Mary – Cuenten cómo estuvo.

-Nada fuera del otro mundo- respondió Kurt mientras le preparaba una botella a Lizzy para que comiera

-¿Lo dices en serio?- Calvin le interrogó. No le creía que fuera de esa manera

-Es broma- se rió al ver la cara que había puesto su amigo

-Es como estar teniendo una charla grupal pero que todo el mundo puede escuchar- dio su opinión Sebastian

-Los tres locutores fueron bastante amables y simpáticos- prosiguió Wes

-Todos nos tomaron fotos. Así que creo que si entran a las todas las redes sociales que tiene cada radio van a ver nuestras hermosas caras de dormidos- agregó Nick junto con una sonrisa irónica

-Aquí tengo una de la primera entrevista- anunció Venessa- Pero Nick esa es tu cara de todos los días

-O sea que no tengo cara de dormido

-No, todo lo contrario. Todos los días pareces dormido- todos se rieron a excepción de Nick quien le mandó una mirada asesina a la chica

-Calvin te lleva por el mal camino mi querida Vanessa

-Siempre me terminan metiendo en el medio- acotó el castaño de lentes mientras intentaba comer un palito de pan que fue robado de la mano por su novia

El almuerzo fue rápido pero tranquilo. Se notaba que se habían levantado temprano y desayunado a las apuradas porque todos se bajaron en un instante sus platos. Como siempre realizaron las típicas bromas que se hacían entre ellos. Sólo les faltaba el postre para dar por terminada esa última reunión entre todos.

-¿Ya tienen las cosas listas para partir?- preguntó Kurt mientras tomaba a su hija entre sus brazos

-Estamos en eso. Viendo las cosas que dejamos, las que nos llevamos. Es difícil cambiar tu estilo de vida de un minuto a otro. Bueno, ustedes dos lo saben muy bien- Thad respondió mientras miraba a la pareja

-Sí pero es distinto. Nosotros solamente nos mudamos a un departamento y bueno tuvimos una hija- Blaine decía- Es un cambio pero no tanto como el de ustedes que abandonan completamente esta ciudad y van a buscar nuevos rumbos a otras partes. Nosotros seguiremos aquí por lo menos uno o dos años más

-Hasta que yo no me gradúe no pueden hacer nada. Los tengo anclados por dos años más- añadía Nick a la vez que se llevaba un bocado de helado a su boca

-Ven lo que les digo- el moreno señaló al menor del grupo- es distinto. Ustedes estudiarán, se mudarán y quizás consigan algún empleo.

-Blaine, ustedes también lo harán algún día. Solamente deben esperar. Para Thad y para mí es difícil decirle adiós a todo esto- Mary le tomó la mano a su novio- Estar aquí cuesta sabiendo que es la última vez que nos veremos por un tiempo. Durante este año pasaron muchas cosas y nuestro grupo se hizo más grande. Dejamos a más gente de la que pensábamos- los ojos de la chica se empezaban a aguar a medida que hablaba- Sabemos que es una despedida temporal y que muy pronto estaremos todos juntos. Nos hubiese encantado acompañarlos en su gira de lanzamiento pero las obligaciones nos llaman.

-Además vendremos a visitarlos a todos- siguió Thad- Ha sido un buen año, no sólo para ustedes sino para todos, en general. Voy a extrañar juntarnos a comer, charlar y tontear.

Para ese entonces ya todo el grupo se encontraba lagrimeando. La cuestión se intensificó en el momento en que debieron despedirse. Brandon ya los estaba esperando afuera del lugar y el resto de la tropa debía seguir haciendo sus cosas. Se abrazaron fuertemente entre todos, las tres muchachas no pudieron contener sus lágrimas. Las dos que se quedaban extrañarían a su amiga.

Blaine y Kurt prometieron pasar por la casa de Thad a despedirse propiamente antes de ir al aeropuerto. El castaño sabía que su novio debía tener una despedida adecuada con su mejor amigo así que se tomarían unos minutos antes de partir.

Brandon trató de levantarles el ánimo a sus muchachos. Al igual que Mary, les dijo que esto era una despedida temporal, que muy pronto se volverían a ver. Les recordó todo lo que les esperaba durante los próximos días. Conocerían dos ciudades nuevas, se encontraban en camino a una emisora de radio para promocionar su disco, estaban nominados en tres categorías de uno de los mayores premios que pudieran existir. Aunque doliera la separación tenían razones para sonreír.

-Gracias Brandon- agradeció Blaine por parte de todos sus compañeros

-De nada chicos- el manager le otorgó una sonrisa sincera por el espejo retrovisor

* * *

Cinco de la tarde su última parada del día antes de viajar a Los Angeles. Dentro de una hora saldría al aire el noticiero local y ellos estarían siendo entrevistados por la periodista encargada del área de espectáculos. Ahora sí debían estar presentables. Fueron llevados hacia los pequeños camerinos del lugar. Ya habían estado con anterioridad allí, sabían que no era un establecimiento demasiado grande y que dejaba mucho que desear pero era un estudio de televisión local, mucho no podían pedir.

Blaine y Kurt se aseguraron de dejar a Lizzy en perfectas condiciones junto a Ella mientras se dirigían hacia el lugar de la entrevista. Besaron a su pequeña antes de abandonarla por un rato. Esa había sido su rutina durante todo el día. Revisaban que todo estuviera bien, se la entregaban a la secretaria de la escuela, le dejaban un beso y corrían donde su compañeros para ser entrevistados.

Estuvieron todos en sus posiciones antes de ver como el cartel de "Aire" se encendía a lo lejos. Había pasado tiempo desde aquella entrevista para lanzar su primer video. Tendrían que volver a acostumbrarse.

-Buenas noches a todos. Hoy me encuentro con unos invitados muy especiales. Son el nuevo furor local. Ayer lanzaron su primer disco con el mismo nombre que su banda. ¡Con ustedes The Warblers"!- anunció la joven periodista a la vez que la cámara los enfocaba- ¿Cómo están chicos?

-Muy bien, algo cansados por toda la corrida que tuvimos entre ayer y hoy pero muy felices de estar aquí- contestó Sebastian

-Nos hemos enterado que han estado bastantes ocupados

-Sí. Ayer que fue el lanzamiento del disco tuvimos firma de autógrafos en el centro comercial- siguió Blaine- Luego conferencia de prensa, la fiesta de lanzamiento y hoy toda una recorrida por radios locales

-Digamos que la fiesta los habrá cansado demasiado- se rió la joven

-Acordaron que no iba a ser muy larga, más teniendo en cuenta el día que habíamos tenido y el que nos tocaba hoy. Por suerte fue un momento que pudimos disfrutar nosotros y con nuestros familiares y amigos- agregó Kurt tratando de ocultar que no le había caído muy bien el comentario realizado por la entrevistadora

-Tenemos un par de imágenes para mostrarles a las personas sobre lo que fue la firma de discos ayer en el centro comercial. ¿Las vemos?

-De acuerdo- respondieron

Los de la producción pasaron un video de no más de tres minutos en donde resumían lo que había sido ese primer tramo del día anterior. Entrevistaron a un par de personas, que más que nada cantaban y gritaban que los amaban. También mostraron cuando los chicos entraron al lugar y como se descontroló todo, a Sebastian hablando. Rápidamente resumieron a las doscientas personas que los fueron a ver y lograron capturar sin que ellos se hubiesen dado cuenta, la pelea de marcadores entre Wes y Nick. Los chicos se miraron entre sí porque nunca se dieron cuenta que había una cámara grabándolos.

-Por lo visto se divirtieron en el centro comercial, en especial ustedes dos- señaló a los involucrados

-Una de las cosas que solemos hacer es molestarnos entre nosotros- trató de mantener la calma Nick- Somos amigos y como todo grupo de amigos siempre hay bromas y peleas pero siempre con toda la mejor onda entre nosotros

-¿Se llevan bien entre ustedes?

-Claro. Somos todos amigos, nos tratamos como hermanos. Convivimos casi todo el día juntos y no sólo estamos nosotros cinco, nuestra familia está compuesta por varias personas más- Wes respondió ya que había sido el único que no había tomado la palabra

-Pero hay un par de hermanos que están juntos. Eso es algo morboso

-Es una forma de decir que somos hermanos- Sebastian estaba tratando de no cometer un homicidio en televisión durante ese momento- Wesley lo dijo más que nada por el tiempo que pasamos juntos. Estos meses pasamos de ser cinco completos extraños a ser mejores amigos, hermanos o familia.

-¿Qué tienen planeado para el futuro?- al notar lo tenso que se estaba poniendo el ambiente, la chica decidió cambiar de tema

-Por ahora viajaremos a promocionar el disco por Los Angeles, Miami y Nueva York- Blaine que todavía estaba en sus cabales decidió responderle- Luego el destino dirá qué es lo que nos depara

-Muy bien chicos, ahora si no es mucha molestia les pedimos si nos podrían autografiar un disco el cual será sorteado entre alguno de nuestros televidentes que conteste la siguiente pregunta. ¿Cómo se llama la canción que lanzaron hace poco The Warblers? Manden su respuesta por mensaje al 4040 o sino llámenos al canal. Cuanto más contesten, más chances tendrán de ganar. Muchas gracias por haber venido chicos y éxitos en lo que los espera

-Gracias

Firmaron el disco para luego sacarse una foto, con sus mejores caras posibles antes de despedirse de la entrevistadora para encontrarse con su manager y su novia. Al igual que ellos ambos no tenían caras de felicidad. La entrevista no había salido como ellos querían. Keegan pudo sentir la incomodidad en sus chicos cuando estaban siendo entrevistados. Eso mismo no quería que sucediera, más aún sabiendo que eran principiantes en todo ese asunto.

Mientras que la banda se dirigía al estacionamiento para volver a sus casas, el representante se quedó hablando con el productor del noticiero. Tenía que hacerle saber la disconformidad que sus clientes tenían. El ejecutivo le explicó que la joven era nueva e inexperta en el asunto. Claramente no había trabajado profesionalmente como debía. La mujer pensaba que espectáculos significaba chismerío y no era así. Prometió que solucionarían el tema y les mandó sus mayores disculpas a los chicos. Él también estaba avergonzado por lo ocurrido.

* * *

Estaban cargando las valijas en la camioneta de Pam. Los llevaría hasta la casa de Thad y luego los pasaría a buscar junto con Cooper para llevarlos al aeropuerto. El mayor de los Anderson se regresaría a su departamento de California para retomar pronto sus clases en la universidad.

La mujer los depositó en la casa del mejor amigo de su hijo. No tendrían demasiado tiempo para despedirse así que debían aprovechar todo lo que fuera posible. Pam prometió pasarlos a buscar en una hora.

-Yo creo que me quedaré con Mary aquí- le dijo Kurt a Blaine- Así tú hablas con Thad. Los esperaremos en el living

-De acuerdo- le besó la mejilla, seguido le depositó un beso a su hija que se encontraba dormida- Si duerme demasiado, los que no vamos a poder dormir en el vuelo seremos nosotros

-Que aproveche a dormir ahora que es pequeña, cuando sea grande se arrepentirá. Ve con Thad

El castaño y Mary se dirigieron al living para sentarse y charlar mientras sus novios se fueron hacia la habitación de Thad.

Al entrar al cuarto Blaine se llevó la sorpresa que varias cosas ya no se encontraban en sus respectivos lugares sino que estaban envueltas dentro de alguna de las tantas cajas que decoraban el lugar. Era una prueba más que clara que su mejor amigo se mudaría a otra ciudad.

-No estaba preparado para ver esto- le comentó el moreno

-Ni yo, no te preocupes.

-En serio te vas- se sentó en la cama

-Sí, es un hecho

-Y sólo nos quedan unos minutos juntos. Nunca pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir. Siempre me imaginé que iríamos a la misma universidad y que nunca nos separaríamos.

-Pero el destino quiso que cada uno tomara un rumbo diferente- se echó a su lado- Ahora tú tienes una familia, vas a empezar una carrera universitaria. Quizás no como querías que fuera, viviendo toda esta experiencia de mudarte pero también te encaminas en un mundo nuevo. También tienes la banda. Tienes un buen futuro Blaine

-Pero tú no estarás en él. Es mi primer cumpleaños que no pasaremos juntos

-Lo sé y también me duele. Estaremos así lo que duren los años de universidad pero quiero que sepas que apenas terminemos de cursar y tengamos nuestros merecidos títulos dentro de cuatro años, nos volveremos a juntar y volveremos a vivir en la misma ciudad. Ya te lo había dicho cuando te mostré la carta de aceptación. Estaremos juntos, ya sea aquí, en Nueva York, en L.A o en la ciudad que sea.

-Eres como mi hermano Thad. Como me costó separarme de Coop cuando él se fue, me está costando en este momento. Siento que estoy viviendo un deja vú- se tomó la cabeza al recordar como había sufrido ante la partida de su hermano a la universidad

-Tú también eres mi hermano Blaine. Crecimos juntos, estuvimos en nuestros mejores y peores momentos, nos hemos peleado como así divertido. También me cuesta decirte adiós. Piensa que esto es algo que debemos afrontar, es parte de nuestra vida.

-Te extrañaré demasiado. No sé qué haré sin ti.

-Tienes a Kurt y a Lizzy. Ellos te cuidarán. Además cuentas con los chicos. Te encuentras rodeado de personas encantadoras y amables. Sé que estarás bien

-Tú cuida a Mary. Ella será tu apoyo como lo ha sido durante todos estos años que han estado saliendo.

-Es una de las cosas que más me enfocaré. La amo tanto como tú amas a Kurt. Estoy feliz de que ambos hayamos encontrado a alguien con los que seamos felices.

-Si decides casarte con Mary me avisarás. Tengo que comprarme un traje.

-Yo creo que con las entregas de premios y eventos a los que van a asistir, te sobrarán trajes

-Aún falta para eso

-Claro, como la entrega de premios que será dentro de unos días.

-Eres detestable

-Pero me amas

-Claro que lo hago idiota

Estuvieron bastante tiempo hablando hasta que llegó la hora de decir adiós. Kurt saludó a Mary y abrazó a Thad. Sabía lo que el chico significaba en la vida de su novio y ahora era él quien debía soportarlo como lo había hecho Harwood durante varios años.

Blaine se despidió con un fuerte abrazo de Mary. La chica había sido novia de su mejor amigo durante un par de años, convirtiéndose también en su amiga. En ella depositaba toda su confianza para cuidar y apoyar a su amigo durante su separación.

Finalmente los dos amigos estuvieron de frente. Se abrazaron fuertemente, no queriendo soltarse. Iba a ser su último abrazo por mucho tiempo. De sus ojos caían lágrimas de tristeza pero como ya se habían repetido varias veces, esto era solo algo temporal. A lo lejos se escuchó la bocina de la camioneta de Pam. Era hora de irse

-Guárdate las lágrimas para cuando recibas tu primer Grammy por ser el mejor compositor del año- le dijo Thad

-Está bien, creo que te haré caso. Acuérdame de dedicártelo con esta frase que me acabas de decir

-Te dije que volvería en algún momento. Ni loco me pierdo como crece mi sobrina- miró a Lizzy quien ya se había despertado- Cuida de tus papis pequeña- se acercó a la niña y le besó su cabecita- Mandenme fotos y videos de ella y de todas las ciudades en las que estén

-Suerte en la gira chicos- Mary se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó de costado dejando caer su cabeza en su hombro

-Gracias e igualmente para ustedes en esta nueva etapa- le contestó Kurt- Tu madre nos está esperando

-Los queremos-Thad los miró todavía con los ojos rojos

-Nosotros también-respondió su mejor amigo

Así fue como salieron de la casa. Blaine apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su novio mientras que caminaban hacia la camioneta. Thad y Mary observaban como se iban sus amigos.

Cooper bajó la ventanilla para saludar al chico y a su novia. Pam desde el otro asiento le hizo una seña con la mano la cual fue devuleta por la pareja que se encontraba en la puerta.

Cuando arrancó el vehículo, lágrimas silenciosas se escaparon de los ojos de Blaine. Aunque estaba oscuro Kurt lo notó y le pasó la mano por la espalda.

-Todo estará bien- le susurró al oído

* * *

Se repetía aquella situación de diciembre. Los padres de los chicos se encontraban en el aeropuerto, los cinco integrantes tenían sus maletas listas para ser despachadas. Brandon contaba con un itinerario. Todo tal cual a excepción que esta vez Lizzy estaba con ellos.

Los padres de Kurt habían llegado junto con los de Sebastian y el chico. Ellos también querían despedirse de su hijo como así también de su nieta. El padre de Blaine estaba trabajando y no pudo ir a despedirse de sus hijos. Les mandó un mensaje junto a su esposa. A Cooper le anunció que en cualquier momento lo sorprenderían en California y a su hijo menor le deseó toda la suerte del mundo en su gira, al fin y al cabo no debería preocuparse, dentro de unos días se reencontrarían en la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York.

Cuando todos se despidieron de sus familiares, siguieron a Brandon y a Ella. Su manager solamente les había informado del horario del vuelo pero nunca supieron por cual aerolínea viajarían. Caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta un pequeño mostrador donde despacharon su equipaje. Brandon le dirigió una mirada cómplice a su novia y a Cooper antes de entregarle a los cinco y a Anne una pulsera que los identificaría.

Se metieron por una puerta oculta hasta llegar a un salón VIP. Ahí se quedaron hasta que un tripulante les informó que era hora de embarcar. Fueron subidos a un vehículo hasta llegar a una parte alejada de la pista allí los hicieron descender para encontrarse con un avión que no era precisamente de línea.

Todos se quedaron observando a su representante. Por supuesto que Ella y Cooper sabían que no viajarían en un avión común. Pensaron que las pulseras eran para poder acceder al salón VIP, no que sería lo que les permitiría abordar.

-Que comience la gira- les dijo Brandon antes de subir al avión privado que los llevaría a la ciudad de Los Angeles

* * *

_Digamos que fue un capítulo con una montaña de emociones. Después de tanto esperar por fin lanzaron el tan ansiado disco y ahora comienza la gira! Mi idea original era combinar en un sólo capítulo Westerville, Los Angeles y Miami pero bueno, como suele pasar, el plan se me fue de las manos. Sinceramente sé que el próximo lo empiezo con Los Angeles después el destino me dirá. Si me tomo más de una semana en actualizar es porque como les dije me fui de vacaciones. Quizás la próxima semana no actualice y vuelva con mis posteos de sábado a la noche/domingo a la madrugada. Por ahora sé que escribiré pero no cuando voy a actualizar. _

_No sé qué tan emocionante pudo ser la despedida de Thad pero les debo confesar que casi más lloro al escribirlo. Un nudo en la garganta se me formó y eso que soy más seca que una piedra a veces. _

_Bueno, nos estamos leyendo dentro de una semana/ diez días con la aventura que les toca vivir a nuestros chicos en L.A!_

_Besos y abrazos a todos! _


	39. Chapter 39 Parte I

_Feliz lunes/martes a todos! Que propio lo mío, decir feliz lunes cuando sé que la gran mayoría lo odia. En mi caso, odio los martes, los aborrezco. Soy como Blaine en Little Numbers (es la ley del Klainer leer por lo menos una vez este fic)._

_Bueno antes que nada, quiero pedirles perdón por no haber actualizado hace 2? semanas, por no haber aparecido en días. La cuestión es que hubieron varios factores que provocaron que no pudiera escribir/actualizar. Me fui de vacaciones, el lugar cobraba el uso del wifi (EN QUÉ MENTE SE LE OCURRE HACER ESO EN LA ÉPOCA EN LA QUE VIVIMOS CONECTADOS A LA WEB 2.0!). A todo esto se le sumó una adicción a un libro que me lo bajé prácticamente en 2 días pero me tuve que poner un freno porque sino no iba a tener qué leer en la vuelta a casa. Ahora estoy leyendo la segunda parte. Mis ganas de escribir fueron escasas sumándole que para este capítulo tuve que hacer una investigación previa. La cuestión es que aún no lo he terminado de escribir por eso se los traigo en partes. Voy a tratar de avanzar todo lo que pueda con la segunda parte de este capítulo más teniendo en cuenta que la semana que viene comienzo el curso de verano y además ya me tendría que poner a estudiar (cuando encuentre los apuntes) para uno de los previos. _

_Así que no es mucho pero espero que disfruten de la parte 1 de este capítulo_

* * *

**Capítulo 39. Parte I**

El avión parecía mucho más chico desde afuera pero por dentro tenía el tamaño adecuado para transportar a las casi diez personas que viajarían esa noche.

La aeronave era todo un lujo, su piso estaba alfombrado de color crema, sus paredes del mismo tono pero un poco más oscuro. Contaba con dos mesas atornilladas al suelo las cuales tenían dos pares de asientos enfrentados. Casi llegando al fondo había disponible una cama adjuntada a la pared por si alguno no estaba conforme con los asientos, que prácticamente se podían acomodar a ciento ochenta grados. El avión también contaba con otros lugares para sentarse, frigobar, televisión inteligente y una consola de juegos para hacer más confortable y menos aburrido al viaje.

Los nueve abordaron arriba de la aeronave, el piloto junto con la copiloto les dieron la bienvenida a bordo. Luego de quedarse admirando el vehículo con el que viajarían notaron que una aeromosa los estaba esperando con copas de champagne para los adultos y para los menores, sidra sin alcohol.

Se les pidió que se acomodaran cuanto antes posible en los asientos y se pusieran los cinturones para realizar el despegue. Al igual que en un avión de línea se reprodujo el video con las normas internacionales de aviación, las cuales indicaban como se debería proceder en caso de alguna emergencia. Con todo lo legal terminado se despidieron por un par de días de Ohio.

Blaine tenía a Lizzy entre sus brazos. La pequeña, a diferencia de lo que sus padres habían pensado, estaba completamente dormida. Al principio del vuelo se había largado a llorar pero era entendible. La altura más la presión que no era la misma causaban molestias en la pequeña. Cuando alcanzaron la altura adecuada para desabrocharse los cinturones la pasearon por el pasillo tratando de calmarla. Al no lograrlo Cooper la tomó y pudo hacerla callar. La pareja estaba agradecida con el mayor de los Anderson, además se ganó una mirada coqueta con Kendra, la azafata. Al asegurarse que estuviera profundamente dormida se la devolvió a su hermano.

Brandon estaba sentado frente a Kurt y Blaine ojeando una revista a la vez que Ella mantenía su cabeza en los hombros de su novio. La asistente del director, al igual que la niña, se había quedado dormida. El castaño mantenía la misma pose que la mujer pero se encontraba despierto. Sabía que su novio se sentía incómodo pero amaba ponerse en esa posición con él.

Wes y Anne dormían profundamente en la pequeña cama del fondo, ambos abrazados sin nada que los molestara. Nick y Sebastian veían una película que habían elegido desde el smart tv pero el más grande sentía que sus párpados le pesaban y comenzaba a cabecear del sueño que le estaba agarrando.

Era razonable que todos estuvieran cansados eran las dos y media de la madrugada, habían tenido dos días a puras corridas y el viaje hasta Los Angeles era una buena oportunidad para descansar.

-Sigo sin poder creer que estemos viajando en un avión privado-susurró Kurt- Sé que no me debería parecer una locura que una discográfica contrate un avión pero la primera vez que viajamos lo hicimos por avión de línea

-Tienes completamente la razón Kurt- Brandon le respondió- pero teniendo en cuenta los destinos y los días que vamos a estar en cada uno, nos convenía más contratar el avión privado que sacar varios pasajes por una aerolínea

-Espera, ¿entonces vamos a viajar con este avión a todos los lugares?- se irguió completamente del asombro

-Por supuesto, además creo que estos asientos son más cómodos que los de un avión normal ¿no?

-De eso no hay duda-comentó Blaine

-Les recomendaría descansar un rato aprovechando que la pequeña Lizzy está dormida, han sido dos días largos y les esperan más

-Vamos a intentarlo Brandon- Blaine miró a Kurt- Creo que deberías hacer lo mismo

-Yo puedo resistir un poco más, además alguien no me deja tirar mi asiento para atrás- observó a su novia con una sonrisa de enamorado

Para las seis de la mañana ya habían aterrizado en LAX, un vehículo autorizado los recogió en la pista para llevarlos hasta la zona de desembarque.

La misma Van que los había transportado durante su estadía en diciembre los esperaba a la salida del aeropuerto, hasta el chofer era la misma persona que los había trasladado a todos los lugares. Con caras de dormidos lo saludaron amablemente cuando lo vieron.

Se hospedaron en el mismo hotel que la última vez. La distribución de las habitaciones fue igual, incluyendo las promesas que se habían hecho. Brandon confiaba en los chicos, todos ya estaban grandes y sabían perfectamente como debían comportarse. Cooper fue el único que durmió solo. El hermano de Blaine se quedaría hospedado en el hotel junto con la banda los días en que ellos estuvieran en la ciudad, luego de eso volvería a su residencia en el campus de la universidad. Como tendría que cuidar de su sobrina en el tiempo en que sus padres estuvieran ocupados con su agenda, le convenía quedarse con ellos que estar yendo y viniendo del campus. Este no quedaba muy cerca del centro por lo tanto también le tomaría bastante tiempo de viaje.

Brandon les dijo que se tomaran unas horas para acomodarse, relajarse y descansar ya que ese día tendrían actividades.

Su itinerario para ese día incluía firma de autógrafos al mediodía en una de las tiendas de música más importantes de la ciudad hasta las dos de la tarde, luego el almuerzo. A las cinco se realizaría la conferencia de prensa en Hollywood Records hasta las seis y por último la fiesta de lanzamiento de L.A de nueve a doce de la noche.

Harían todo lo mismo que habían realizado en Westerville el día que salió a la venta el disco pero esta vez en esa ciudad de California. Los programas de televisión y radios se llevarían a cabo los siguientes días.

Se volvieron a reunir a las diez de la mañana para desayunar. La gran mayoría ya se encontraba preparada para empezar con la recorrida del día, otros todavía tenían que bañarse y arreglarse.

Con todo el pelotón listo para la nueva aventura se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro de la ciudad.

A comparación con lo ocurrido en Westerville, la fila era mucho más extensa de lo que habían imaginado. Varios fans esperaban fuera del local de música. Esta vez no pudieron entrar por una puerta trasera como en el centro comercial de su hogar. Cuando la camioneta fue divisada por la gran cantidad de adolescentes que se encontraban en el lugar, los chicos escucharon desde adentro como surgían los gritos de emoción de las personas presentes.

Brandon fue el primero en descender de la Van. Controló que todo estuviera medianamente en orden antes de darles la señal a los chicos para que bajaran. El alboroto empeoró cuando estaban intentando ingresar al local. Aunque hubiese personal de seguridad y vallas que separasen a los chicos de los fans, estos no perdían ni un minuto en demostrar su cariño hacia los chicos.

Cuando los cinco estuvieron seguros adentro de la tienda, la camioneta dio la vuelta a la manzana para que pudieran descender Ella, Anne y Cooper quienes traían a Lizzy. Sabían que si lo hacían en la entrada de la tienda, las fans podrían causarle algún daño a alguno de los cuatro y debían proteger más que nada a la pequeña.

Los Warblers se acomodaron en sus asientos después de que la empresa les tomara unas fotos para sus redes sociales. Cuando estuvo todo listo las personas empezaron a ingresar. Al igual que en el centro comercial se encontraron con todo tipo de fans: serias, lloronas, calladas, estrepitosas, emocionadas.

Lo que más les sorprendió fue una joven de no más de quince años llamada Angie. Angie se había declarado como la presidenta del primer club de fans de The Warblers en California. Les entregó a los chicos una bandera hecha a mano con todos los nombres de las personas que componían a ese club de fans. Los cinco le agradecieron por el presente y le brindaron una sonrisa y un abrazo a la chica, además de firmarle con todo gusto su copia del disco.

Varias personas les entregaron regalos, desde cartas escritas por ellos para expresarles su cariño; dibujos profesionales como no tanto de sus rostros y de cuerpo entero; peluches; banderas; carteles; algún presente hecho a mano para cada uno. Estaban impactados por el amor y la molestia de cada una de esas personas en tomarse un par de minutos para confeccionar o elegir algún presente para entregarles.

Cuando terminaron de firmar todos los discos, hicieron reingresar a los fans para dedicarles un par de palabras. Esta vez no había habido una introducción como en Westerville así que sentían que debían quedarse por unos minutos para conversar, a su modo, con las personas. Revisaron que nadie hubiese quedado afuera antes de cerrar las puertas al público por diez minutos.

-Buenas tardes a todos- empezó nuevamente Sebastian, y como era de esperarse, los gritos- Sabemos que los hicimos esperar por mucho tiempo hasta que termináramos de autografiar todos los discos, pero la verdad es que no queríamos irnos sin dedicarles un par de minutos para agradecerles el que hayan venido hoy.

-Nos hemos enterado que varios de ustedes no son de Los Angeles y se tomaron la molestia de comprar un ticket de bus, avión o pedirle interminablemente a sus padres que los trajeran hasta aquí- continuó Blaine- No saben cómo valoramos eso.

-Sinceramente no esperábamos a mucha gente- tomó la palabra Kurt- pero ya es la segunda vez que nos sorprenden con más de cien personas. Y eso que esta vez no contábamos con nuestros amigos para que nos dieran una mano- se rió

-Más que nada los hicimos entrar para agradecerles todo el amor y cariño que nos brindaron durante estas dos horas que duró la firma- fue el turno de Wes- Seguro que la gran mayoría estuvo haciendo la cola por más tiempo y es muy poco lo que pudieron vernos.

-Nosotros les debemos demasiado- Nick todavía no había hablado así que lo hizo- Son ustedes los que nos incentivan a hacer esto que amamos, que es hacer música. Nos asombra que al ser tan nuevos tengamos a tantas personas que nos siguen, que nos escuchan. Por eso le queremos decir gracias.

Acabado el discurso de los integrantes, la fotógrafa del local les ordenó que se pusieran de espaldas al grupo de gente para poder así sacarse una foto que quedaría de recuerdo de su firma de autógrafos en la ciudad de Los Angeles.

El almuerzo se llevó a cabo en una cafetería ubicada en el centro de la ciudad. En ese momento de descanso aprovecharon unos minutos para recorrer las calles de esa tan famosa ciudad de su país. Revivieron algunos recuerdos de ocho meses atrás.

A las cuatro de la tarde retomaron sus obligaciones y se dirigieron hacia Hollywood Records. El edificio no había sido modificado durante todos esos meses. Se volvían a sentir como en casa.

Kurt y Blaine se aseguraron que su hija estuviera en óptimas condiciones antes de dejarla nuevamente con su tío. Aunque lo había hecho bastante bien durante el día con la pequeña, todavía no confiaban del todo en Cooper. Trataron de repetirle varias veces cómo debía tratarla en los momentos en que ellos estuviesen ocupados con la banda. Por suerte, Ella y Anne estaban presentes por si la situación se salía de control.

Con la sala de prensa llena, en esa ciudad tenían una habitación dedicada al periodismo, comenzaron la segunda ronda de preguntas. Esta vez se notaba que eran muchos más periodistas y eso les asustaba un poco ya que no sabían con qué les podían salir.

Las primeras preguntas fueron muy parecidas a las que les habían hecho en la conferencia de Westerville así que sabían sus respuestas pero intentaban que les saliera de lo más profundo de su ser y que no parecieran practicadas y falsas.

-Tom Ederwick de la radio Blue. ¿Tienen planeado ir de gira, por lo menos a nivel nacional, para presentar su disco?- preguntó un hombre que tendría unos treinta años pero que vestía como uno de veinte

Los cinco se miraron entre sí, no habían pensado en esa opción desde que comenzaron con la banda. Luego de unos segundos fue Blaine quien decidió responder.

-La verdad que no se nos cruzó la idea de hacer una gira presentando el disco. Lo que estamos haciendo estos días es lanzándolo y dándonos a conocer un poquito más. Yo creo que quizás en un año o más podríamos hacer una gira nacional.

-Además es algo complicado ponernos de acuerdo con los horarios- agregó Nick- En menos de un mes Wes, Kurt y yo volvemos a clases y Sebastian y Blaine comienzan la universidad. Será algo complicado lanzarnos ahora a un tour. Estas cosas creo que llevan un buen tiempo de armado.

-Pero no quita el hecho que nos encantaría recorrer el país llevando nuestra música- finalizó Kurt

-¿Creen que la banda prospere siendo que les resulta difícil acordar una agenda?- otro hombre un poco más viejo que el anterior preguntó. Era de una revista- Digo, porque son tres estudiantes de secundaria y dos universitarios. Por lo que sé, en la universidad se tiene que disponer de mayor tiempo para dedicarle. Se los digo más que nada por experiencia.

-Sabemos que no es lo mismo ir a la universidad que a la escuela- contestó Seb- Nuestros programas fueron elegidos para poder amoldarnos a la banda. Tendremos educación a distancia por lo que podremos coordinar de una mejor forma nuestra agenda.

-Y Dalton, siendo que es el generador de este fenómeno- Wes hizo una seña con su mano para abarcar a los cinco- nos otorga total flexibilidad y autorización cuando tenemos alguna obligación con la banda. Tenemos que cumplir determinadas pautas pero si nosotros estamos conscientes de que la banda nos está alejando de nuestros estudios hablamos con nuestro mánager para encontrar una solución temporaria que no nos atrase en la escuela pero que tampoco deje de lado la banda.

-Yo creo que entre todos podremos manejar ese tema- terminó Blaine

-Patty Robbinson del diario Startuck. ¿Creen que pronto estarán empezando a grabar un segundo disco?- los chicos estaban agradecidos con la joven periodista que acaba de levantar su mano y sacado completamente de esa pregunta incómoda

-Creo que antes de lanzarnos de lleno a grabar un segundo disco deberíamos ver cómo repercute el primero- Nick respondió- Queremos disfrutar todo esto del lanzamiento, hacer una gira nacional como dijimos antes. Creo que debemos experimentar varias cosas antes de pensar en un segundo disco.

-Lo que sí pienso que estaría genial-tomó la palabra Blaine- grabarlo tranquilamente, tomarnos un tiempo para debatir las canciones, ponerles música, enfocarnos más en el tema de la edición que en este caso no participamos demasiado por el tema de la escuela pero, no sé, supongamos que en dos años decidimos hacer uno nuevo, no estaríamos tan ocupados. Sinceramente habría que dejar que el destino sea el que decida qué pasará.

Finalizó brindándole una sonrisa tierna. Definitivamente deberían acostumbrarse a recibir todo tipo de preguntas. Tenían en claro que cualquier crítica debería ser tomada como algo constructivo pero a veces se sentían incómodos. Eso sería algo en lo que totalmente tendrían que trabajar.

* * *

Nuevamente las puertas de la discográfica se abrían para todo tipo de personas. Esta vez era diferente porque no conocían ni al noventa por ciento de la gente que asistía al evento. Según Brandon, la gran mayoría eran empresarios del género musical, otros eran críticos, un par de periodistas y algunas personas más.

Los cinco saludaban muy amablemente a todo aquel que se le cruzara aunque fuera algo extraño. Estaban tratando de pasarla bien, al fin y al cabo era su fiesta de lanzamiento pero mucho más seria que la que se había llevado a cabo en Westerville.

Hollywood Records les había mandado una notificación con la que expresaba el código de vestimenta. Ellos al ser los protagonistas de la noche deberían ir vestidos formal pero no hacía falta que utilizaran corbata. Así que cuando finalizó la conferencia fueron de shopping. Su representante los llevó a una tienda de ropa formal bastante importante. Los chicos al ver el precio de la ropa casi les agarra un paro. Brandon los reconfortó diciéndoles que eligieran lo que les gustara, que iba de parte de la compañía. Se miraron entre todos ante dicha confesión. El problema era ¿Qué elegirían para vestir? Por suerte se encontraba Anne con ellos. La chica era la encargada de vestir a la banda así que sus ojos junto con los de Kurt encontraron los atuendos adecuados para esa noche.

Los cinco lucirían trajes iguales de gabardina satinada de color azul oscuro, los sacos entallados y con bolsillos de corte chino. Variarían el color de las camisas. Kurt se pondría una celeste, Blaine de color blanca, Wes una grisácea, las tres lisas. Y Nick y Sebastian usarían una gris y blanca respectivamente pero con unas finas líneas en ellas. Y todos unos zapatos negros.

Aunque no era necesario que llevaran corbata, Anne decidió comprarle a cada uno un pañuelo de color rojo para que se colocaran en el bolsillo del saco, siguiendo los patrones del instituto Dalton.

A la pequeña Lizzy le habían vuelto a colocar su vestidito que había utilizado en la fiesta anterior. La bebé era la que menos problemas les causaba al momento de elegir su vestimenta.

La fiesta se estaba llevando bastante acorde. Cada tanto pasaban un par de mozos ofreciendo distintos tipos de bocadillos, ellos no negaban cada vez que la bandeja era puesta delante de sus narices. Encontraban de todo, desde canapés hasta sushi o copetines con salchichas pasando por cazuelas de lomo y pollo. Esta oportunidad no tuvieron la suerte que Brandon les otorgara una copa de alguna bebida alcohólica pero entendían la situación. En ese momento no se encontraban sus padres, estaban en otra ciudad. Factores de sobra había para que no les hiciera el pequeño favor. Además debían comportarse como adultos responsables aunque no bebieran.

En esta ocasión no pasaban constantemente el disco sino que lo mezclaban con otras canciones para no aburrir a la gente.

Los cinco bailaban tranquilamente al ritmo de la música. Junto a ellos estaban sumados Anne y Cooper aunque el mayor de los Anderson estaba muy entretenido charlando con alguna persona del medio dándose a conocer. Si la suerte estaba de su lado quizás conseguiría el número de algún representante que lo ayudara con algún casting de actuación.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche. El peso del día se estaba haciendo notar en los jóvenes estudiantes. La música había pasado de ser rápida a suave y calmada. Lizzy dormía pacíficamente en los brazos de Kurt. El castaño se había sentado en uno de los bancos acolchonados mientras le acariciaba su pequeña cabeza. Era un angelito entre sus brazos. La beba de dos meses estaba llevando bastante bien el estar separada de sus padres por horas.

-Te traje algo de ponche para que bebas- Blaine le alcanzó el vaso pero se dio cuenta que su novio no podía hacer nada con sus brazos. Se sentó a su lado y le ayudó a beber

-Gracias- una sonrisa delicada apareció en su cara

-No hay de qué- observó a su hija durmiendo- A veces me cuesta creer que sea nuestra

-Es igual a nosotros, eso no quepa la menor duda

-No, no hablo de eso. Mírala, es un sueño hecho realidad. Es preciosa

-Yo sabía que los nueve meses que la tuve dentro de mí iban a valer la pena

-Yo también- le dejó un beso en su mejilla

-Es un ángel caído del cielo. ¿Puedo tener a mi sobrina unos minutos?- Cooper apareció de pronto

\- ¿Tú que dices Kurt? ¿Pongo a disposición de mi hermano a nuestra hija?

-Viene cuidándola bastante bien durante varios días. Yo diría que le demos otra oportunidad

-¿Tú dices?- Kurt asintió con la cabeza- De acuerdo

-Eres malo hermano- Cooper le pegó en el brazo

-Auch- se quejó- Ahora no debería entregártela

-Toma Coop, ignora al quejoso de tu hermano menor

El moreno tomó entre sus brazos a la pequeña. Al igual que sus padres se quedó embobado al ver lo plácida que se veía su sobrina durmiendo.

-Ven Kurt, quiero llevarte a un lugar- le dijo Blaine tomándolo de la mano

-Acuérdense que no pueden hacer nada desubicado en este edificio

-¡Cooper!- lo regañó- Sólo iremos a una parte

-Vayan pero no se tarden. Me van a tener que empezar a pagar por ser niñera

Blaine rodó los ojos ante los comentarios de su hermano. La joven pareja se escabulló lo más rápido que pudo antes que alguien los detuviera para charlar. Encontraron las escaleras de emergencia del edificio y comenzaron a subir. Blaine guiaba a su novio a través de los escalones mientras se preguntaba internamente a dónde lo estaba llevando.

Al llegar abrió una puerta y una brisa se asomó por ese túnel. Salieron a la superficie de la terraza. El edificio era tan alto que la ciudad de Los Angeles se apreciaba casi por completo. Los ojos de Kurt no sabían hacia donde mirar.

-Wow- fue lo único que logró decir en ese momento- Wow.

-¿Viste? Es hermoso- se puso detrás de él apoyando su cabeza en su hombro tomándolo a la vez por su cintura

-Se ve toda la ciudad. Está todo iluminado. ¿Cómo sabías que estaba la escalera que te llevaba hasta aquí?

-Digamos como que era un edificio tan alto que sería raro que no hubiese una terraza y una escalera que te llevara a ella. Simplemente me aventuré en la discográfica. ¿Te gusta?- le preguntó, seguido le depositó un beso en su hombro

-Me encanta- se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente- Es increíble. Todo esto es increíble. Lizzy, tú, la banda, el disco, esta ciudad. Todo parece un sueño. Sólo faltaría que en este momento te pusieras de rodillas y me pidieras matrimonio pero eso ya sería una locura- se tapó las manos por lo que acaba de decir- Yo no quise… digo…

-Hoy no te pediré matrimonio, pero si lo hiciera, ¿aceptarías?- le tomó la cara para mirarlo. El castaño se sentía avergonzado por lo que había dicho

-Yo… no sé… somos jóvenes y creo que sería una locura- suspiró- pero la verdad es que te amo, y no puedo estar más seguro que eso. Me encantaría que algún momento seas mi esposo y que envejezcamos juntos, viendo crecer a nuestra hija y miles de hijos que iremos a tener.

-¿Entonces sí te casarías conmigo?-un rastro de esperanza se asomó en sus ojos

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?- preguntó extrañado

-Te dije que hoy no. Pero simplemente quiero saber porque al igual que tú, de lo único que estoy seguro es que eres el hombre de mi vida y que muero por pasar lo que resta de mis días junto a ti y a nuestros miles de hijos que iremos a tener.

-Si sigues diciendo eso me van a dar ganas de escaparme hacia Las Vegas para casarnos en este mismo momento

-Te amo Kurt

-Te amo Blaine

Se fundieron en un beso tierno y lleno de pasión. Esos pequeños momentos en los que podían escabullirse de la realidad y disfrutar de ser una pareja, eran los que disfrutaban más.

Cuando terminaron volvieron a su posición anterior a seguir observando el paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la terraza.

-¡Pero si acá están los pichones enamorados!- gritó Nick mientras Sebastian, Wes y Anne terminaban de salir del túnel de las escaleras.

-Este lugar es asombroso- comentó Sebastian mientras se acercaban- ¿Qué andaban haciendo?

-Mirando lo linda que es la ciudad desde acá arriba- respondió Kurt sin soltar a su novio

-De eso que no quepa ninguna duda- Wes afirmó

-¿Qué onda la fiesta allá abajo?- preguntó Blaine

-Se puso algo aburrida así que decidimos venir hacia acá- contestó Anne

-Creo que ya nos imaginábamos que iba a haber una terraza en este lugar así que subimos a investigar- siguió el asiático mientras le prestaba su saco a su novia para que no sintiera frío

-Hicieron bien en venir- siguió Blaine

-¿Qué dicen si aprovechamos esta vista y nos tomamos una foto? Creo que a las fans les gustaría- sugirió Nick

-Bueno- respondieron los cuatro integrantes de la banda.

Anne se ofreció a tomarla. Los cinco se pusieron en distintas posiciones para la foto. Sacó varias con diversas poses para que los chicos eligieran cual postearían. Finalmente ella se sumó al grupo y se sacaron una selfie entre todos. Al fin y al cabo la fiesta tuvo su lado divertido arriba en la terraza.


	40. Chapter 39 Parte II

_Buen viernes y feliz fin de semana a todos! Estuve escribiendo durante la semana (voy a aclarar que todavía no he tocado nada de Comportamiento del Consumidor para estudiar), y hoy les traigo la segunda parte del capítulo 39 de UVP! Todavía tengo por lo menos una parte más hasta pasar al capítulo 40. La verdad es que quería que este capítulo esté dedicado especialmente a L.A, y como iba a ser demasiado largo para leerlo todo de corrida preferí partirlo, así también me tomaba mi tiempo para escribir. Por lo tanto los capítulos que estén dedicados a las ciudades estarán divididas en partes. Por lo menos sé que el de NY va a ser así, no sé muy bien el de MIA. (estoy a full buscando vuelos a esa ciudad y tengo todos los códigos aeroportuarios en mi cabeza, así que si ven que en algún capítulo está la abreviación de la ciudad, lo siento!) _

_Bueno, los dejo para que lean la segunda parte :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 39. Parte II**

El teléfono de cada habitación sonó a las nueve en punto de la mañana. Luego de una larga discusión entre los chicos y Brandon decidieron que iban a comenzar su día a esa hora y no a las ocho como el manager lo pretendía. Muy amablemente se les pidió a los recepcionistas que programaran las alarmas de las cinco habitaciones para las nueve de la mañana cuando llegaron al hotel luego de la fiesta de lanzamiento.

Kurt estiró su brazo sin abrir los ojos para callar al aparato que sonaba. Luego se dio media vuelta en la cama aún con los ojos cerrados pero sintió que algo le faltaba. Tocó suavemente a su lado confirmando sus sospechas.

Lentamente abrió sus orbes claras para notar que su novio no se encontraba en la cama. Movió la cabeza un poco más para verlo sentado sobre el sillón individual que había en la habitación, con su hija en brazos y dándole su botella.

-Buenos días- saludó el castaño mientras bostezaba desperezándose

-Buenos días- le respondió levantando la vista de su hija

-¿Cuándo te levantaste?

-Hace poco. Debe ser que tuve sueño ligero y la escuché llorar

-¿Estuvo llorando?- Kurt se notó confuso. Estaría tan cansado del día anterior que ignoró por completo el llanto de su hija

-Sí, pero por lo visto estabas muy dormido que no te diste cuenta- se rió

-Me siento fatal por no haberla escuchado- se refregó un ojo

-No te preocupes. Ya tengo todo bajo control. Ve a higienizarte así luego hacemos cambio.

-¿Quieres pasarme a Lizzy para bañarla?

-Si es una excusa para verte desnudo, bienvenido sea

-¡Blaine!- le reprochó- Es demasiado temprano para que pienses esas cosas. Sólo alcánzame a Lizzy para bañarla

-Eres todo un encanto cuando te despiertas

Cuarenta minutos después los tres estaban listos para desayunar. Se encontraron con el resto del grupo en el comedor. Decidieron llenarse todo lo posible para sobrevivir a ese día largo que los esperaba. Empezaban su recorrido por los canales de televisión. Los primeros programas serían los de la CBS. Entre medio irían a un par de emisoras para ir aprovechando el tiempo.

En el desayuno se notaban las caras de cansancio. Por más trato que habían hecho con Brandon para despertarse más tarde, los ojos pesados y los bostezos en la comida se hicieron presentes. Claramente no era una genial idea ir de fiesta luego de una jornada larguísima y al día siguiente despertarse temprano.

Su conductor puntualmente los esperaba en la entrada del hotel. Todos llevaban puestos lentes de sol para cubrir sus caras de dormidos.

* * *

En el trayecto desde el hotel hasta los estudios de la CBS pudieron apreciar un poco de la ciudad. Sabían que esta visita difería demasiado con la anterior por lo que no tendrían demasiado tiempo en ir a recorrer la hermosa ciudad del cine y la televisión.

En la entrada del CBS Studio Center, fueron interrogados sobre su presencia allí. Brandon le informó que estaban apuntados para aparecer en _The Talk_. El guardia de seguridad revisó la lista de ese programa y comprobó lo que el representante de la banda le había dicho. Con el deseo de tener un buen día y deseándoles todo el éxito del mundo, ingresaron en el complejo.

El lugar era enorme, diversos sets de filmación se encontraban en lugar. Lo que no se podía ver desde afuera era el contenido de cada uno. Les intrigaba saber qué era lo que se filmaba en esos sets.

Estacionaron en el aparcadero que indicaba que habían llegado al estudio que les correspondía. Varios asistentes de piso les ayudaron a descender, entregándoles unos colgantes identificatorios de artistas a los cinco y al resto uno de invitados.

Entraron por una puerta que los llevaba a un pasillo. En él se podían apreciar fotos de las presentadoras del programa de televisión y varias imágenes de momentos dentro de show durante los años.

Varias celebridades habían participado del programa, era imposible despegar los ojos de cada uno de los cuadros con sus descripciones. Taylor Swift, Antonio Banderas, Jennifer Aniston, Aretha Franklin, Dick Van Dyke. Los fanáticos de Disney casi se mueren al ver a este último.

Completamente distinto a lo que era el canal local en Westerville. Se presenciaba un ambiente más profesional, y por supuesto, con mucho más presupuesto.

Dividieron los camarines en dos y tres, aunque no estaba detallado en cuál iría cada uno. Lo que les llamó la atención fue el cartel de "The Warblers" en las puertas de ambos. Todos ahogaron un grito de emoción al verlo.

Se repartieron Kurt y Blaine por un lado junto con Cooper y Lizzy; y por el otro, Sebastian, Wes y Nick junto con Ella. Anne se intercambiaba de una habitación a otra, al igual que Brandon, para controlar el vestuario. Se habían llevado un par de prendas para cambiarse en los programas. Tendrían un día tan largo que no sería muy cómodo aparecer en televisión nacional con sus ropas todas sudorosas e iguales en todos los programas.

En un momento pensaron en colocarse sus uniformes de Dalton o las chaquetas rojas de la banda pero Anne prefirió que se mostraran tal como ellos eran. Así que lucirían jeans de diferentes tonos, camisas y converse.

Cuando ellos llegaron, el programa recién había empezado por lo que no pudieron ver a sus presentadoras en ese momento.

Los cinco se encontraban en el camarín de Wes, Sebastian y Nick cuando entró Brandon. Su manager no había parado ni un segundo de moverse desde que habían llegado al lugar. No sólo estaba revisando que todo estuviera acorde para su entrevista en ese programa sino para lo que les quedaba del día.

-Chicos, alguien quiere verlos

Abrió mucho más la puerta del cuarto y los presentes pudieron ver como Aisha Taylor, una de las conductoras, ingresaba por allí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al verla.

La morena era bastante alta, llevaba su pelo largo con algunos bucles y un vestido color crema entallado al cuerpo resaltando su tono de piel.

-Hola chicos- movió la mano – Aprovechando los comerciales me hice una escapada para venir a conocerlos. Escuché sus canciones y la verdad que me encantaron. Nos alegra que estén aquí. ¿Cómo se sienten? – preguntó amablemente dejando ver sus blancos dientes

-Nerviosos- respondió Wes –Es la primera vez que salimos en televisión nacional, así que esperamos no arruinarlo

-No se preocupen por eso. Queremos que se sientan lo más cómodos posible. No me queda mucho tiempo pero ¿les molestaría que nos tomemos una foto?

-Yo se las saco- respondió Brandon

La mujer se colocó en el medio de los cinco y todos sonrieron cuando Keegan acomodó el teléfono para tomar la fotografía.

-Listo- le devolvió el aparato

-Me debo ir. Nos veremos en unos minutos- Aisha estaba por salir hasta que la voz de Nick la detuvo

-Antes que se vaya quería decirle que me encantó como actuó en las películas de Santa Cláusula.

La conductora echó una risa tierna y le agradeció al adolescente su cumplido. Los volvió a saludar antes de regresar al show.

* * *

Se encontraban viendo el programa desde sus camerinos hasta que vieron el avance informando que luego del corte ellos se presentarían. No pasaron unos segundos que uno de los asistentes de piso los estaba llamando para enlistarlos para salir. Verificaron los atuendos, peinados, maquillaje y micrófono antes de entrar al piso.

Seguían viendo desde su lugar al costado de la entrada al piso el programa. En ese momento enfocaron a Sharon Osbourne.

-Estos chicos son la revolución musical del momento. Salidos del programa de música de Dalton Academy en Westerville, Ohio, en pocos meses se convirtieron en una sensación pop tanto para adolescentes como para adultos. Con ustedes ¡The Warblers!

La colorada los anunció y ellos salieron a escena. Las personas presentes se pararon para aplaudirlos cuando iban ingresando al piso. Las luces del lugar los enceguecían por el brusco cambio de la oscuridad a la claridad pero rápidamente sus ojos pudieron adaptarse.

Las cinco presentadoras los esperaban paradas frente a unos bancos altos. A la primera que saludaron fue a Aisha. La conductora esta vez pudo besarlos y abrazarlos como no lo había hecho cuando los vio en el camerino. A su lado se encontraba Julie Chen. La asiática los recibió con una sonrisa encantadora. Junto a ella los esperaba Sara Gilbert. La creadora del programa era la que más seria se veía. Los saludó con un simple beso y un hola. La mujer robusta a su lado era Sheryl Underwood. La morena al igual que Aisha y Julie los abrazó y besó con amabilidad. Por último, en la punta se encontraba Sharon que abrazó a cada uno de los chicos.

Al finalizar los saludos se acomodaron en las bancas frente a las presentadoras del programa. Sin dar tantas vueltas se enfocaron en la entrevista.

-Antes de meter la pata, vamos a conocer quién es quién- anunció Sara – Voy a nombrarlos y contarán su función en la banda. Empecemos. ¿Sebastian?

-Acá- levantó la mano. Estaba en el medio de sus compañeros- Toco el teclado y además con la computadora le doy "efectos" a las canciones

-Interesante. Continuemos. ¿Nick?

-¡Yo!- gritó emocionado lo que provocó que al instante se tornara todo colorado causando la risa y ternura de los presentes- Primera presentación en televisión nacional y ya me estoy embarrando- se rieron- Yo toco el bajo

-De acuerdo. ¿Wes?

-Aquí- imitó a su compañero cuando levantó su mano- Me dedico a la guitarra. Toco ambas, eléctrica y acústica

-Por este lado entonces nos quedan Kurt y Blaine- la conductora señaló a la pareja que se encontraba del lado izquierdo de Sebastian.

-Sí. Yo soy Blaine y él es Kurt- señaló a su novió quien se limitó a saludar con la mano evitando ponerse colorado- Nosotros dos cantamos pero, además compongo las canciones

-Que luego revisamos y aprobamos- agregó el castaño

-La audiencia quiere conocerlos, así que cuenten un poco cómo se formó la banda. Sabemos que fue a través de un programa de música de su escuela pero queremos saber más- dijo Julie

-No fue precisamente un programa musical lo que organizó Dalton- tomó la palabra Kurt- La escuela quería formar una banda para la presentación de invierno que se hace todos los años, entonces hubo audiciones y nos presentamos. No los cinco, sino que por partes. Yo me presenté junto a Seb y ellos tres por otro lado.

-Lo que siempre nos gusta mencionar es el hecho que Kurt cantó una canción de Blaine sin que supiéramos que era suya- agregó Sebastian- Encontré tirada una hoja en el salón de clases y antes de echarla al tacho de basura decidí ver si era algún apunte o algo, pero resulta que era una letra de una canción y tenía la melodía escrita. Así que decidí quedármela e intentar sacarla en el teclado.

-¿Se conocían antes de la banda?- preguntó Sharon

-Los cinco no pero es muy loco todo esto- respondió Nick- Blaine y yo nos conocimos en el gimnasio de la escuela una tarde y comenzamos a hablar. Luego del entrenamiento fuimos a tomar algo en uno de los cafés de Westerville y conocimos a Wes quien trabajaba allí.

-Kurt y yo somos como primos –continuó Seb- Nuestros padres son amigos de la juventud, vivimos en casas continuas y pasamos toda nuestra infancia y adolescencia juntos.

-Blaine y yo nos conocimos un día en el almuerzo- siguió Kurt – Se dio la casualidad que su mejor amigo junto con mi mejor amigo son primos. Un día tomé el libro de historia de Blaine en una clase, lo que me llevó a conocerlo gracias a él.

-El día de la audición nosotros dos conocimos a Kurt y a Seb- finalizó Wes

-¿Cómo los trató la convivencia en la banda con personas que apenas conocían?- fue el turno de Sheryl en preguntar

-No fue nada del otro mundo- continuó el asiático- Por suerte congeniamos bien desde un primer momento y con el paso del tiempo nos fuimos haciendo muy amigos. Hoy en día es raro estar separados los cinco. Pasamos casi todo el día juntos, todos los días.

-Claramente tomamos un descanso y hacemos nuestras vidas- Sebastian informó- Wes sale con su novia, Nick y yo nos juntamos a ver películas y paseamos, Kurt y Blaine tienen su vida familiar.

-Seb, Calvin, que es nuestro amigo y yo también nos juntamos entre los tres, quizás ahora no tanto pero cuando podemos, lo hacemos. Como así Blaine con Thad- Kurt mencionó

-Además nos gusta estar mucho con nuestras familias. Y contando que debemos hacernos un tiempo para el estudio. Esos días es raro que nos veamos las caras fuera de la escuela a menos que compartamos alguna que otra materia y nos juntemos a estudiar- Nick comentó

-Como algunos saben, soy fiel defensora de los derechos de la comunidad LGBTQ- mencionó Aisha- por lo que me encanta que sean todos gay, aunque tú no, Wes. Por eso esta pregunta es para ti. ¿Qué se siente ser el único hétero en el grupo?

-No me esperaba eso- se sorprendió a esa pregunta. En su mente nunca se imaginó que le pudieran llegar a preguntar eso. Se quedó pensativo unos minutos hasta que respondió-: No es nada raro. Me tomó de asombro el enterarme que todos lo eran. Desde un principio supe de Kurt y Blaine. Cuando nos conocimos ambos tenían sus parejas, así que era sabido. Unas semanas después me enteré que Sebastian y Nick también lo eran. Fue muy cómico. La verdad es que los quiero tal y como son. Además, a mi novia le agradó que sean gays y no heteros piratas que me llevaran de fiesta en fiesta. También sé que no se van a fijar en ella e intentarán conquistarla. – Hizo una pausa antes de agregar-: Los adoro así. No entiendo a la gente que piensa que por estar tanto tiempo con alguien homosexual se piense que se va a terminar convirtiendo en uno. Veo el amor que tienen, por ejemplo y sin que les moleste, Kurt y Blaine. Es un amor que cualquier persona puede tener, se aman tanto como yo amo a mi novia. Para mí son personas comunes y corrientes, su orientación sexual no debe condicionar al talento que tienen para lo que hacen.

-Muy profunda tu reflexión, Wes. Te felicito por pensar así- Aisha le brindó una sonrisa, recibiendo una del asiático.

-Bueno, se encuentran en Los Angeles lanzando su disco. Cuenten un poco sobre él- nuevamente tomó la palabra Julie

-Cuenta con diez canciones, las cuales son de diferentes ritmos- respondió Blaine- Hay movidas, lentas, para cantar, de todo.

-Hay dos que ya lanzamos en la radio que son "Casualidad" y "Quiero", su video lo vamos a estrenar dentro de los próximos días- continuó Kurt

-No dejen de pedir y votar a _Quiero_ en las emisoras de radio. Nos hacen muy felices cuando la escuchamos- pidió Nick

-La producción del disco fue bastante rápida pero no participamos demasiado en la edición, pero ya tenemos planeado hacerlo para un segundo albúm- Wes siguió respondiendo la pregunta que la conductora les había hecho

-¿Están felices con el resultado final?- Sara perguntó

-Estamos bastante orgullosos por como quedó nuestro hijo, como nos gusta llamarlo- sonrió Sebastian al decirlo

-Nos alegra que hayan venido y haberlos conocido. Esperemos que tengan una muy buena estadía en nuestra ciudad y que el disco sea todo un éxito- Aisha les agradeció

-¡Todos en el público se llevarán una copia del disco de The Warblers!

Anunció Sheryl mientras la imagen del CD era publicada en las pantallas que se encontraban en el estudio. Las personas comenzaron a gritar y a saltar ante lo dicho por una de las anfitrionas. A la vez que el estudio se revolucionaba, Sharon anunciaba un nuevo corte comercial.

Los cinco chicos se despidieron de las presentadoras pero antes le firmaron su copia a Aisha y se tomaron una foto los diez.

Volvieron a los camerinos para reencontrarse con Brandon y el resto. Se sacaron los micrófonos con ayuda de los asistentes.

Su representante los felicitó por cómo había transcurrido la entrevista y su actitud madura frente a las cámaras. Esto ameritaba una celebración, así que antes de dirigirse a su primera entrevista radial del día decidieron ir a comer a un buen restaurante en el centro de la ciudad.

* * *

El camino desde el centro hacia su próximo destino no fue muy largo por lo que no les dio tiempo para digerir su comida y echarse una pequeña siesta. En diez minutos se encontraban frente al edificio de Disney-ABC Television Group. Su siguiente entrevista sería en nada más y nada menos que en Radio Disney.

El edificio era enorme desde afuera, en sus posiciones notaban las orejas del ratón más famoso del mundo en la cima de este.

Keegan los registró en la entrada del lugar, entregándoles un pase a cada uno de los integrantes de la banda y los acompañantes.

El guardia de seguridad les indico el camino hacia el elevador y el número de piso al cual les correspondía dirigirse. En tan sólo unos pocos segundos estaban pisando el suelo de los estudios de Radio Disney.

En ese momento se estaba llevando a cabo uno de los programas de la emisora pero ya estaba por terminar para dar paso a Planet Premier, en el cual ellos participarían.

Antes de que salieran al aire, su conductora, Candice Huckeba se acercó hacia ellos. La mujer llevaba puesta una blusa color coral suelta, unos jeans azules y zapatillas de tela. Los saludó amablemente y con demasiada simpatía, haciendo que a la banda le cayera bien desde un primer momento.

Cada uno se presentó para ir familiarizándose al momento de empezar el programa en vivo.

Desde el otro lado de la cabina le hicieron una seña a la conductora para que ingresaran a la pecera así comenzar el programa. Todos se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa enfrentados con la morena. Un productor desde el otro lado del estudio le dio la señal para que empezara a hablar.

-¡Buenas tardes a todo el mundo! Mi nombre es Candice Huckeba y están escuchando Planet Premiere en Radio Disney. Conmigo se encuentran ¡The Warblers! Hagamos un poco de ruido para darles la bienvenida.- aplausos y bulla invadieron el estudio- Hola chicos, un gusto tenerlos aquí

Los cinco saludaron a todos los oyentes que ese momento estaban sintonizando la radio.

-Voy a contarles un poco sobre qué se trata este programa. Cuando una banda o solista lanza una canción o albúm nuevo, nos dedicamos a pasarlo, aunque sea una parte de las canciones ya que hay algunos que lanzan discos con veinte canciones y el tiempo no nos da- se rieron- Su deber es contarnos cómo fue que nacieron las canciones y el significado que tiene para ustedes.

-Va a estar algo difícil porque Blaine se encargó esta vez de componer todas las canciones- acotó Nick

-Por eso tenemos varias cosas que charlar además de las canciones. Empecemos con la presentación de cada uno, para que el público los conozca más. Mencionen nombre, edad, su función en la banda y algún otro dato para nuestros oyentes. Comencemos por la punta derecha.

-Ese soy yo- se alegró Wes- Bueno, mi nombre es Wesley, o como me llaman todos, Wes. Tengo casi dieciocho años, toco la guitarra en la banda. Me gusta leer novelas de ficción, amo Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos, Game of Thrones, esa clase de libros.

-Yo soy Nicholas, mayor conocido como Nick. Tengo dieciséis años, los cuales cumplí en diciembre y no tuve mejor regalo que pasarlo aquí y para ser más preciso en Disneyland. Toco el bajo en la banda. Mis padres me inculcaron desde chico todo lo relacionado a la música, lo que hizo que la amara. Otra cosa que adoro es la producción de videos, me interesa lo que es cine y televisión.

-Mi nombre es Sebastian, a diferencia de ellos no suelen llamarme con apodos. Sí me dicen Seb pero es más común que me digan por mi nombre completo. Tengo dieciocho años, este año cumplo diecinueve. Me dedico al teclado y a darle ese toque especial y de magia a las canciones, creo que de otra forma no se podría decir lo que hago. Al igual que Wes, me encanta leer, adoro también ver películas y jugar a los videos juegos.

-¡Me toca a mí!- se emocionó Kurt – Bueno, no esperaba emocionarme tanto- se ruborizó- Yo soy Kurt, tengo dieciocho años recién cumplidos, hace casi un mes que los cumplí. Soy uno de los cantantes de la banda. Adoro pasar tiempo con mi familia y amigos, me encanta diseñar ropa y todo lo relacionado a la moda. No es por querer quedar bien ni nada por el estilo pero amo Disney con todo mi ser. Creo que haber ido a Disneyland fue un sueño hecho realidad y espero algún día conocer los parques de Florida.

-Nos encanta escuchar que haya gente que adore ese hermoso mundo tanto como nosotros- comentó la conductora

-Me tocó último- Blaine hizo una seña con las manos, expresando que no quedaba más opción que esa- Mi nombre es Blaine, en pocos días cumplo diecinueve años, junto con Kurt soy otro de los cantantes de la banda. Como mencionaron antes, soy el compositor de las canciones de este albúm y de un par más que quedaron afuera. Me encanta componer y crear cosas nuevas. Al igual que Kurt me fascina Disney, adoro acostarme a ver los clásicos y cantarme todas las canciones. Me sé la gran mayoría, así que ver conmigo alguna de esas películas implica escucharme cantar como loco desafordo.

-Fue genial escucharlos hablar sobre las cosas que les gusta hacer. Creo que todos internamente amamos de alguna u otra forma Disney- hizo una pequeña pausa – Es hora de meternos un poco en lo que es este programa. Aquí conmigo tengo su primer disco "The Warblers"

-Prometemos ponerle un nombre más original al segundo- acotó Seb

-No se preocupen, la gran mayoría llama a su primer disco como ellos- Candice se rió- Vamos a ponerlos a prueba y a ver cuánto conocen de su nuevo CD.

-Creo que estamos fritos chicos- comentó para sus compañeros de banda, Kurt

-No es nada del otro mundo. Vamos a testearlos con el orden de las canciones del disco

-En serio, Kurt tiene razón- dijo Wes- estamos fritos

-Fe, chicos, fe- los alentó la conductora- Empecemos con la primera canción que es…

-¡Bailarina!- gritó Blaine emocionado

-¡Muy bien! Blaine se lleva dos puntos

-¿Esto era con puntuación?- preguntó el moreno

-No, pero ya los tienes.

-De acuerdo

-Queremos saber la historia detrás de la letra

-Bueno, esta canción es linda. Me inspiré una noche. Habíamos salido a celebrar algo, no me acuerdo qué- "_Claro que recuerdas perfectamente esa noche"_, se decía internamente- Una persona me deslumbró totalmente, a tal punto de quedar embobado. Fue alguien que no me pude sacar de la cabeza. Necesitaba expresar lo que sentía, así que nada mejor que escribir una canción.

-No sé tú, pero creo que a esa persona le fascinó la letra- espetó Kurt ganándose las miradas de sus amigos y una sonrisa cómplice de la conductora

-Escuchemos un pedazo de Bailarina para que el público se familiarice con lo que estamos hablando

Pasaron el estribillo de la canción. Todavía les resultaba algo extraño escuchar sus canciones en la radio, sabiendo que miles de personas los estaban oyendo.

-Antes de continuar vamos a hacer una pequeña pausa. ¡Ya volvemos!- la señal de "Al Aire" se había apagado- ¿Ustedes dos son pareja, no?- Candice señaló a Blaine y a Kurt

-Sí- dijeron luego de mirarse por unos segundos buscando la respuesta del otro

-¿Y ustedes dos también?- ahora señaló a Nick y Sebastian

-Algo así- contestó algo extrañado Nick

-Estamos saliendo pero no somos novios- siguió Seb

-Y tú debes ser el chico que tiene novia- miró a Wes – La chica que estaba con ustedes cuando llegaron

-Sí, es Anne, mi novia.

-¡Qué lindos todos!- se emocionó la morena – Disculpen pero me parecen muy tiernos. Espero que les vaya de maravilla en su carrera musical y en la vida – Candice miró hacia el vidrio, les estaban indicando que volverían al aire- Estamos devuelta con Planet Premier. Conmigo se encuentran The Warblers. Estamos repasando su disco lanzamiento. Ahora vamos con el segundo tema que es…

-¿Tu Gurú?- preguntó extrañado Wes

-¡Correcto! Dos puntos para Wesley y están empatados él y Blaine- anunció Candice- Ahora cuéntennos un poco sobre esta canción.

-Me acuerdo que íbamos a tener la primera presentación ante todo el instituto y necesitábamos de pura urgencia canciones, entonces apareció Blaine con su súper carpeta salvadora con miles de letras y nos pareció que con algo de música sería genial tocarla- respondió el asiático

-Sugerí agregarle al final un verso de "Take on me" de A-Ha. Esa primera presentación fue lo mejor- siguió Nick

-Vamos a escuchar un poco del tema- esta vez pasaron los primeros treinta segundos de la canción hasta volver al programa- Antes de seguir con el conteo, digánnos cómo son o eran en la escuela. Supe que Blaine y Sebastian se graduaron este año y han entrado a la universidad. Felicitaciones chicos

-Gracias- agradecieron al mismo tiempo

-En general somos buenos alumnos, los cinco. Por mi parte amo historia, me fascina- dijo Kurt

-En cambio, yo odio historia. Si hubo una materia que no entiendo como sobreviví en la escuela, claramente fue historia- continuó Blaine- Lo más cómico de esto, es que esa materia nos llevó a conocernos con Kurt. Él tomó mi libro del año anterior y casi se desmaya cuando vio que no tenía ni una marca.

-En verdad odiabas esa materia- acotó la morena

-¡Sí! Agradezco que ya terminara. Lo que me gustaba y disfrutaba, a diferencia de la mayoría, era matemáticas. Mientras el mundo las aborrecía, yo las amaba

-Eres bastante extraño, Blaine. ¿El resto?- preguntó la conductora

-A mi me cuesta química, pero por suerte todavía tengo un año más que Kurt me puede ayudar- Nick miró a su amigo quien sonreía

-A mi me gusta lo que es literatura y filosofía- Wes habló- Sé que Kurt en este momento me está mirando con rabia porque la detesta

-¡No le encuentro sentido a filosofía!- espetó el castaño

-A mi me iba muy bien en Francés, era una constante competencia con Kurt para ver quien tenía las notas más altas- respondió Sebastian

-Creo que Kurt es el más "nerd" de todos- se burló Candice

-De eso no- reprochó Seb- Aquí el que se graduó con honores fui yo, bueno y Blaine, pero al que llamaron para hablar en público y dar el discurso final fue a mí

-Me encanta que sean dedicados en la escuela… y espero que así también lo sean con su albúm. ¡Canción número tres!

-Eso nos tomó por sorpresa. No es justo- Seb se quejó

-¿Ritmo y decepción?- atinó a decir Kurt

-No es esa. ¿Alguien más?

-_Hola probando_\- respondió Blaine

-¡Muy bien! Otros dos puntos para el cantante- anunció Candice.

El moreno recibió miradas echando fuego y risas de sus compañeros. Así continuaron con el "adivina el orden del disco" a medida que pasaba el programa. El juego lo terminó ganando Blaine con cuatro canciones adivinadas, Wes tres y finalmente Kurt, Nick y Seb, una cada uno.

* * *

Una hora de descanso, eso es lo que Brandon les otorgó para que se relajaran y comieran algo antes de volver nuevamente al estudio de la CBS para grabar el programa de James Corden.

No había mejor lugar para pasar el rato que el enorme parque Griffith. No habían vuelto a pasar por allí desde la filmación del video en diciembre. Para su suerte, esta vez podrían disfrutarlo con mayor tranquilidad aunque sea una hora.

Ella se encargó de ir a comprar algunos sándwiches, galletas y bebidas para que merendaran. En la camioneta tenían un par de mantas que las utilizaban por si les agarraba frío o se quedaban dormidos en el trayecto.

Estaban setados sobre las telas disfrutando de la comida y la vista. Sabían que detrás del parque estaba el observatorio donde claramente se podía apreciar el famoso cartel de Hollywood. Deseaban que les quedara un poco de tiempo durante su estadía en la ciudad para volver a verlo.

-Cooper, ¿hace cuánto que le cambiaste el pañal a Lizzy?- preguntó Blaine, alzando a su hija, olfatéandola

-Creo que hace una hora- respondió despreocupado, llevándose una galleta a la boca

-Creo que hay que volver a cambiarla. Me iré a otro lado a hacerlo y quizás a caminar un poco- se levantó de su lugar pero primero acomodó a la bebé en su carreola- ¿Vienes Kurt?

-Claro

Se movieron un par de metros hasta una banca para poder cambiar el pañal de la pequeña. Lo depositaron en un cesto de basura cercano y empezaron a caminar. Su toque de queda era dentro de media hora.

-Me alegra que hayas querido venir. Necesitaba pasar tiempo con ustedes dos solos- confesó Blaine a medida que arrastraba el cochecito con su hija adentro

-Yo también lo necesitaba. Ha sido un día de locura. La entrevista en The Talk, luego en Radio Disney y ahora iremos a _Late Late Night Show_. Es impensado.

-Nunca imaginaste tener dieciocho años, con un disco, una hija, un novio y recorrer estudios de televisión y radio

-Exactamente eso

-Sí, yo tampoco. Amo todo esto, y eso que recién empieza.

-Me encantaría tener más tiempo para poder recorrer cada centímetro de esta enorme ciudad.

-Algún día lo tendremos. Podríamos venir de viaje dentro de un tiempo.

-Y recorreríamos Disneyland, California Adventure, Universal Hollywood, los estudios Paramount y Warner

-Pero a Warner vamos a ir en estos días

-Sí pero a participar de un programa, no a recorrerlo

-Y tú te quejas- dijo irónicamente Blaine recibiendo una mirada asesina de su novio

Kurt se paró frente a la carreola, impidiendo que Blaine pueda continuar caminando. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una mirada desafiante.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó extrañado el moreno

-Sólo quería ver a mi hija. Quiero tenerla en mis brazos por lo menos cinco minutos antes que me la vuelvan a sacar- respondió sin importancia

-¿Te dije algo que te hizo enojar?- su tono de voz fue preocupante

-Nada, tonto, sólo quería molestarte. No era para que te pusieras mal- se acercó hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con la mano que tenía libre- No solemos tener peleas tontas pero es divertido. No creas que soy un idiota por pensar eso

-Creo que nunca se me hubiese ocurrido. Mejor volvamos con el resto

Emprendieron viaje de regreso con sus amigos. Cuando llegaron notaron que Wes y Anne también se habían escapado por un rato. Sebastian estaba sentado bajo un árbol con la cabeza de Nick en su regazo y dormido. Les hizo una seña para que no hicieran ruido mientras el más joven de los Warblers descansaba. Brandon y Ella habían llevado las mantas hacia la Van y Cooper se había encargado de tirar la basura en los tachos correspondientes. El tema del reciclaje era muy importante para mantener limpio el parque y la ciudad.

Unos instantes después sus teléfonos sonaron. Su representante los estaba llamando para volver a su rutina. Pareciera que Nick se había quedado tan profundamente dormido que no había sentido a su teléfono sonar. Entre Sebastian y Blaine empezaron a moverlo para ver si reaccionaba. Kurt tenía a su hija en brazos por lo que le dificultaba ayudar a los otros dos. Finalmente, luego de varios golpes y llamados lo alejaron de su descanso.

Veinte minutos después se encontraban en los estudios de la CBS. El guardia de seguridad de la entrada había sido reemplazado por otro por lo que Brandon tuvo que volver a realizar todo el trámite de identificación de los chicos y compañía. A diferencia del primer guardia, este por poco saca de sus cabales al representante. Por suerte, y sin que Keegan haya apuñalado a nadie, ingresaron al establecimiento.

El estudio estaba más alejado que el de la mañana. Se tardaron unos minutos hasta encontrar el edificio correspondiente. Cuando lo lograron, descendieron de la camioneta, tomando los bolsos con la ropa para cambiarse.

Los asistentes de piso estaban para ayudarlos constantemente. Primero les abrieron las puertas del estudio para que pudieran pasar, luego los dirigieron a sus camerinos. Una vez más debían dividirse. Sin dar tantas vueltas optaron por la distribución de la mañana. Anne, otra vez se volvía loca entre camerino y camerino, organizando los atuendos. Para este show, al ser de noche necesitaban algo del estilo nocturno. Pensó en los blazers rojos que les había confeccionado pero les seguían pareciendo demasiado para los programas de televisión. Mejor los guardaba para alguna presentación arriba del escenario. Después de meditar varios minutos optó por unos vaqueros negros para los cinco, camisas de color blanco, azul marino, negro, gris y celeste. Todos usarían zapatos negros también. Algo sensillo, sobrio pero que iba a tono con el programa.

Ya les habían revisado los micrófonos y auriculares cuando un asistente de piso los llamó al pasillo. Los cinco salieron de los lugares donde se encontraban encerrados y frente a ellos vieron a un hombre no tan alto, rubio, algo relleno. Era James Corden.

-Hola Warblers- su acento inglés era demasiado notorio para todos los presentes- Quería pasar a ver cómo andaban antes de su aparición en el programa. ¿Se encuentra todo en orden?

-Por supuesto- respondió Blaine luego que ninguno de sus compañeros emitiera palabra

-¡Perfecto!- aplaudió y se quedó pensativo unos segundos- Miren, mi programa está algo transitado de invitados pero se me ocurrió que participaran en un juego conmigo. Sé que solamente venían a cantar su último sencillo pero la verdad es que quiero que hagamos algo juntos. ¿Les parece?

-De acuerdo- respondieron a la vez

-¡Excelente! Nos vemos en unos minutos en el piso

Así el conductor de uno de los programas más importantes de talk show de Estados Unidos se fue tranquilamente caminando hacia su lugar de trabajo dejando a los cinco jóvenes sin palabras. Iban a participar en serio en el programa de James Corden.

* * *

-Seguimos con _Late Late Night Show_ con James Corden por CBS- dijo el rubio- Ahora vamos a traer para jugar conmigo a cinco chicos que aman la música. No, no es One Direction con Zayn arrepentido de haber abandonado la banda- se escucharon murmuros de decepción y risas a la vez- con ustedes ¡The Warblers!

El público empezó a aplaudir cuando la luz enfocó la cortina de entrada al piso. Otra vez la iluminación encegueció a los chicos pero se pudieron recuperar pronto. Saludaron al presentador mientras que se ubicaban en el sofá junto al escritorio del mismo.

-Para los que no saben, esta banda es la encargada de cerrar nuestro programa el día de hoy. Pero pensé que sería un desperdicio que vinieran y que no estén más de cinco minutos al aire. Así que los he invitado a participar de un juego. Como quiero que el público los conozca, jugaremos "¿Quién es quién en la banda?". Antes de empezar, van a nombrarse uno por uno. Empecemos por aquí.

James señaló a Kurt que ese encontraba junto a él. El castaño se anunció, seguido por Blaine, Sebastian, Nick y finalmente Wes. Tácitamente habían acordado acomodarse de esa forma en cada entrevista que tuviesen, ya sea en la televisión o en la radio.

-Cada uno tendrá una pizarra para anotar el nombre de su compañero que crea que es el indicado. Empecemos. ¿Quién es el mayor de todos?

Los cinco escribieron rápidamente el nombre de Blaine. De los más grandes era el primero en cumplir años, luego le seguía Sebastian, Kurt, Wes y finalmente Nick.

-Era bastante fácil pareciera. Sigamos. ¿Quién es el más Nerd de los cinco?

Se tardaron varios segundos en contestar esa pregunta. Cuando dieron vueltas las pizarras, había resultados diferentes.

-Esta estuvo algo discutida por lo visto. Tres contestaron Sebastian y dos Kurt. ¿Por qué?

-Kurt y yo somos dos nerds- respondió Seb- pero hay una pelea entre ambos porque sé que él es bueno en la escuela pero yo también. A mí me llamaron para dar el discurso final cuando me gradué.

-Cuando me gradúe veremos quien tiene razón- le replicó el castaño

-Entonces tendremos que esperar- finalizó el conductor- ¿Quién es el más serio?

Unos segundos y las pizarras mostraban el nombre de Wes en ellas. Desde un primer momento se supo que el asiático era el más calmado entre todos. El chico no se asombró para nada al ver su nombre en las pizarras de sus amigos. Estaba más que seguro que lo nombrarían a él.

-¿Qué tan serio eres?- le preguntó el inglés

-No es que me la paso todo el día con cara de pocker, me rió de las idioteces que dicen y hacen. Digamos que soy uno de los más calmados entre los cinco. Después me sigue Seb.

-Siempre debe haber alguien que ponga en su lugar a las ovejas descarreadas

-Por supuesto

-Continuemos. ¿Quién es el más holgazán de la banda?

Ni siquiera escribieron en las pizarras, miraron directamente hacia Nick quien se señalaba él mismo con sus dedos.

-Creo que tus compañeros lo tienen asumido porque ni se molestaron en escribirlo- bromeó el conductor- ¿Eres muy perezoso?

-Me gusta quedarme quieto sin hacer nada pero cuando debo hacer algo en serio, lo hago.

-Una más. ¿Quién es el más lindo de todos?

Los cinco se dirigieron miradas complices antes de anotar y voltear sus pizarras.

-James Corden. Eso es comprarme con un juego- se rió el conductor- Ellos han sido The Warblers. En unos minutos estarán cantando en este estudio. Ahora vamos a una pausa

En el corte se quedaron hablando con el inglés. Se tomaron un par de fotografías antes de volver al camerino a prepararse para su presentación final.

Primera vez cantando en vivo en un programa. Sus nervios estaban a flor de piel. Kurt y Blaine deseaban acordarse la letra de la canción. Era también la primera vez que Kurt actuaba desde el embarazo. Todos se habían olvidado cómo era presentarse ante un público luego de varios meses sin hacerlo. Tendrían que evitar esos baches tan largos.

James los presentó, anunciando el disco para que lo pudieran comprar. La música empezó y por suerte los instrumentos y micrófonos sonaban a la perfección.

Luego de varios meses, The Warblers volvía a tocar en vivo y por primera vez en un programa de televisión. La presentación los renovó completamente a los cinco. La emoción que les provocaba actuar, les recorrió todo el cuerpo.

Su performance estuvo más que perfecta. El público bailó durante los minutos que duró la canción y los aplaudió al final.

Para terminar el show, James les agradeció a todos los invitados del día y se despidió del público.

Los chicos tenían la adrenalina dentro de si mismos y con ganas de más. Esto recién comenzaba.

* * *

_Quiero aclarar que los shows, **The Talk, Planet Premier y Late Late Night de CBS**, existen al igual que sus conductores. Hice un poco de investigación, ya se sea desde como está ambientado el estudio, sus ubicaciones como así también las entrevistas y juegos. _

_Les quiero comentar que ando sin internet desde el miércoles a la noche. ARNET TE ODIO!. Así, que estoy colgada del internet de mi abuela que vive abajo, hasta que me lo cortó hace 5 minutos y tuve que anclar el teléfono a la compu. Puede ser que con todo el tema de investigar, más las clases que empiezo el lunes y el previo que tengo que rendir no actualice seguido. Quiero ver si para el domingo ocurre un milagro y subo la última parte del capítulo 39. _

_Estamos a un par de días del año que empecé a subir UVP! Me gustaría no sé, quizás hacer algo, como dejarles un capítulo o algún spoiler ya sea de esta primer parte o de la segunda como regalo. Va, no sé que tan bien tomen lo de los spoilers. Hablando de eso, en este hay uno pequeñito... veamos si se dan cuenta._

_Bueno gente, que tengan un lindo fin de semana, voy a ver si soluciono lo de mi internet sin matar a alguien. Nos estamos leyendo espero que pronto._

_Besos y abrazos, Katu!_


	41. Chapter 39 Parte III

_Hola a todos! Cómo andan? Antes que nada, perdón por desaparecer durante dos semanas cuando prometí actualizar a los dos días de haber subido la segunda parte de este capítulo. Así que lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Pero la verdad es que anduve ocupada, empecé el curso de verano y me enfoqué a estar haciendo los ejercicios para todas las clases así entender y no atrasarme para poder estudiar. Es más a causa de eso, sólo me quedan 4 ejercicios para terminar de estudiar para el parcial del lunes. Después se acuerdan que les dije que no tenía internet? Bueno... adivinen quién lo terminó arreglando! Yo, al día siguiente y con un poco de la ayuda del técnico de la computadora así que me ahorré un lindo disgusto con ARNET. A todo esto, recién terminé de escribir la tercera parte del capítulo 39 el jueves. Ayer iba a actualizar pero se largó una lluvia horrible y cuando eso pasa tenemos porhibido prender internet y electrónica. Así que recién lo terminé de revisar. _

_Bueno, les dejo con la tercera y última parte del capítulo 39._

**Capítulo 39. Parte III**

Eran pasadas las diez de la noche cuando todos estuvieron cómodos en sus habitaciones. Luego de la grabación del programa nocturno se dirigieron a dar una última entrevista radial en HITZ 104.9.

El día había sido demasiado largo, sus cuerpos estaban pidiendo un descanso al igual que su mente. Sus ojos se encontraban rojos y achinados y su vista, borrosa. Todos los síntomas de cansancio estaban apareciendo. Algunos decidieron pedir servicio a la habitación para cenar, otros solamente deseaban entrar en el sobre de telas y almohadas y sumergirse en los brazos de morfeo.

Kurt había cambiado, alimentado y acostado a Lizzy en la cuna que tenían en la habitación para que pudiera dormir. La niña lo seguía mirando con sus ojitos abiertos, ese día cumplía dos meses de nacida. Todavía era muy pequeña y frágil. Kurt no podía quitarle sus ojos de encima. Era preciosa.

Mientras admiraba como padre baboso a su hija, mantenía pegado a su oreja el teléfono. Estaba esperando a que su padre contestara desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola- escuchó la tan reconocible voz de su padre

-Hola papá- una sonrisa se escapó de su boca al decir la frase

-Kurt, hijo, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo va la gira?- preguntó entusiasmado Burt

-Todo perfecto aunque llegamos muy cansados al hotel. Han sido días muy agitados. Apenas tenemos tiempo para nosotros mismos. Imagínate que veo a mi hija a medias.

-¿Cómo lo esta llevando mi nieta?- seguía sin acostumbrarse a escuchar esa palabra de la boca de su padre

-Bastante bien, la verdad. Aprovechamos los momentos libres para estar con ella. Igual se porta bastante bien estando con Cooper y las chicas.

-Me alegro que la estén cuidando bien. ¿Qué andaba haciendo ahora?

-Recién la acosté y estoy viendo que se duerma. No controlé cuantas siestas había tenido el día de hoy pero espero que se duerma pronto sino yo le ganaré. ¿Has visto los programas el día de hoy? Nosotros con todo el trajín de un lado para otro no pudimos ver nada.

-Vi todos los programas. Los puse a grabar así que no te preocupes, podrán juntarse en casa a verlos. También escuché las entrevistas en las radios. De todas las canciones que pasaron en Radio Disney solamente reconocí las de ustedes. Está lleno de bandas y cantantes que no conozco. ¿Quiénes son Selena Gomez, Justin Bieber, Lady Gaga?

-¡Papá! ¡Sabes perfectamente quien es Lady Gaga!- lo regañó- hace años que me gusta y la escucho.

-¿Es la que se viste raro?

-Exactamente

-Entonces ya sé quien es- hubo una pausa entre ambos- ¿Mañana qué les toca?

-Tengo entendido que grabaremos Ellen y Jimmy Kimmel. Ellen se transmite al día siguiente así que pon a grabar ese. Igualmente te mandaré mensaje. Y creo que tenemos un par de emisoras más. Si el mundo quiere tendremos un momento libre para recorrer la ciudad antes de ir a Miami.

-Me hace muy feliz que estés disfrutando de todo esto. Lamento haberte mantenido alejado de la música cuando eras más chico.

-Está bien papá. No hay nada que lamentarse. Es pasado. Me alegra que estés tan contento como yo.

-Gracias Kurt

En ese momento tuvo ganas de tener a su padre al lado para poder abrazarlo y hacerle entender que no estaba enojado. Sabía que Burt tenía sus razones para mantenerlo alejado del ambiente musical.

-Debo dejarte papá. Es muy tarde, allá es la una de la mañana y tienes que levantarte temprano.

-Claro. Antes que cuelgues. ¿Crees que sea posible que averigues cómo es el mercado de lubricantes para automóviles allá? Estaba pensando expandir un poco más el negocio.

-Si tengo tiempo lo averiguaré. Ve a dormir papá.

-Tú también. Descansa chico. Adiós

-Adiós

Colgó quedándose viendo como la llamada finalizaba. Extrañaba a su padre, era un hecho. Desde que se había mudado ya no compartían tantos momentos juntos. Hablar unos minutos con él lo alegraban.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la cuna dándose cuenta que Lizzy finalmente había cerrado los ojos quedándose completamente dormida. Murmuró por debajo un "gracias" antes de levantarse de la cama donde se había sentado cuando estaba conversando con su padre.

La habitación estaba muy callada. ¿Dónde estaba Blaine? El moreno había desaparecido cuando él estaba arropando a Lizzy. Visualizó por el piso la luz del baño encendida. Se acercó cuidadosamente hacia allí y apoyó su oído en la puerta.

Definitivamente su novio se encontraba adentro y por lo visto estaba hablando por celular. Se despegó completamente de la puerta y se lanzó a la cama lo más rápido posible, pretendiendo que no había pasado nada cuando escuchó un "Adiós mamá".

Blaine salió del baño, encontrándose con su novio sentado sobre el colchón, desabrochándose la camisa. Le dirigió una mirada fugaz y volvió a sus pensamientos. A Kurt le pareció extraña su actitud. Usualmente se abalanzaba sobre él o emitía algún comentario sarcástico como el de esa mañana.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó acercándose hacia él

-Nada- sabía que estaba mintiendo

-Sé que algo sucede. Soy tu novio, el padre de tu hija, puede contármelo- le pasó las manos por los brazos

-En serio, no pasa nada- reboleó los ojos para arriba

-De acuerdo Blaine. No me quiero poner a pelear, más aún que me costó hacer dormir a Lizzy- tomó de la mano a su novio y lo dirigió al baño. Allí los ruidos se amortiguaban del resto de la habitación. Lo arrinconó contra la pared- Dime que sucede

-Te he dicho que nada

-Deja de mentirme. Sé que algo te pasa. Sueles molestarme. ¿Es por lo de hoy a la tarde? ¿Lo del parque?- Blaine no respondió- ¿En serio te enojaste por lo del parque? Te dije que lo hice para molestarte pero no quería que te enojaras- tomó entre sus manos su cara- Sé que actué como un niñito infantil pero sólo quería bromear. ¿Me perdonas?

Blaine evitaba sus ojos. Si lo miraba directamente, se perdería en esas lagunas azules y no habría vuelta atrás.

-Y si hago esto

Kurt unió sus labios con los de él. Al no reaccionar, le llenó la cara de besos hasta volver a sus labios. Ese fue el fin de la cordura para el moreno. Su jueguito de enojarse con su novio había fallado en el momento que depositó ese segundo beso en su boca. Inmediatamente correspondió.

Sus bocas y lenguas danzaban cuando Blaine colocó sus brazos por detrás del cuello de Kurt. Se siguieron besando hasta que sintieron la necesidad de aire en sus pulmones.

-¿Sigues enojado?- preguntó Kurt acariciando sus mejillas

-No. Sólo sígueme besando.

Así se volvieron a sumergir en su burbuja pasional. La temperatura del baño fue aumentando de a poco. Kurt dirigió su boca hacia el cuello de su novio y sus manos por debajo de la camisa de este.

Encontró un buen lugar para mordiquear la piel de su novio y dejarle una hermosa marca, proclamando que era de él. Aunque con las pocas neuronas que le estaban funcionando en ese momento procuró hacerlo en un lugar no tan visible, no quería que luego las de maquillaje tuvieran que taparla porque fuera muy notoria y sensible a la vista de los televidentes.

Blaine empujó a Kurt hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas encontraron el retrete. Al estar la tapa baja pudo sentarse allí. No era la situación ni el lugar más romántico pero era en el único rincón de la habitación donde tenían privacidad.

El moreno aprovechó la posición de su novio para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Rara vez lo hacía, ya que usualmente era Kurt el que solía sentarse sobre él. La verdad le gustaba estar como canguro encima de él.

Terminó de quitarle la camisa a su novio, la cual se había comenzado a desabotonar cuando él salió del baño. Su piel blanca era fuego contra las yemas de sus dedos. Y la piel oliva de él era lo mismo para las delicadas manos de su novio.

-No tienes la menor idea de cuanto te deseo Blaine- susurró en su oído Kurt mientras ambos se frotaban aún con los vaqueros puestos

-Yo también lo hago Kurt- dejó escapar un gemido- Quiero que me tomes aquí y ahora.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó preocupado- No tengo ni condón ni lubricante. Te voy a lastimar

-Usa la saliva, no importa. Sólo tómame- le embocó un beso feroz en su boca.

En un enredo de brazos y manos, pudieron deshacerse de sus pantalones y bóxers. Todavía Blaine seguía con la camisa puesta pero Kurt no se la quiso sacar.

El frote entre sus pieles desnudas hacía que quisieran más. El castaño metió un dedo en su boca para ensalivarlo. Ese acto dilató aún más las pupilas de Blaine. Era imposible de creer que algo como chuparse un dedo sea algo tan sexy.

Cuando estuvo listo, se levantó un poco, aferrándose a los hombros de kurt para que pudiera introducirlo. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que él había sido el pasivo por lo que el ardor y dolor eran evidentes.

Al instante metió otro. Claramente no era la misma sensación que cuando lo hacían con lubricante. La cara de Blaine demostraba placer y dolor al mismo tiempo pero más lo primero que lo segundo.

Kurt lo miró cuando creyó que ya estaba preparado. Blaine le dio una señal confirmando sus pensamientos. Se alineó como pudo en él. El moreno empezó a descender cuidadosamente. Sus ojos se encontraron cuando estuvo lleno por completo.

Sus manos se aferraron aún más cuando empezó a subir y a bajar. Sus bocas se volvieron a unir para amortiguar cualquier ruido de lujuria en ese momento.

Blaine atrapó entre sus dientes el labio inferior de Kurt. Era tanto el placer que sentía que tenía miedo de morderlo demasiado fuerte y hacerlo sangrar.

El castaño tomó con más fuerza la cadera de su novio con una mano y con la otra se dirigió a acariciar su miembro.

Saber que se había puesto tan duro por él, lo calentaba aún más. Sus emociones estaban batallando por dentro. Empezaba a sentir esa sensación dentro de él que le avisaba que estaba cerca. Un gemido ahogado de Blaine fue el desencadénate para que él se viniera dentro del moreno. Unos segundos más y su estómago se llenó del líquido bizcoso.

La cabeza de Blaine descansó en sus hombros por un momento. Se dieron un último beso antes de mirarse. Se quedaron así como estaban por unos minutos.

\- Esta ciudad tiene algo que te afecta. ¿Ahora sigues enojado?- preguntó Kurt

-¿Yo estaba enojado?- su novio le pegó en el brazo- Eso dolió

-No sé cómo me siento al respecto de que nosotros estemos haciendo esto y nuestra hija esté durmiendo como si nada a unos pocos metros.

-Pienso lo mismo- le dejó un beso en su frente

-Vamos a limpiarnos y a dormir. El día que tuvimos hoy y lo de recién van a hacer que mis párpados se cierren en cualquier momento.

El sonido del teléfono comenzó a invadir la habitación. El despertador del hotel resultaba bastante molesto cuando hacía despertar de un susto a los chicos.

Nick levantó el tubo, pronunció un "hola" sabiendo que nadie contestaría del otro lado, y lo colgó. Estaba renegado a levantarse. Se colocó la almohada sobre la cabeza e intentó seguir durmiendo. Logró su cometido por cinco minutos hasta que escuchó el despertador del teléfono de Sebastian. Trató de ignorarlo nuevamente. Se sentía muy cómodo dentro de la cama. En su mundo estaba todo perfecto hasta que Sebastian comenzó a llamarlo.

-Nick despiértate. Vamos

Sintió como el colchón se hundía indicando que su amigo se había sentado sobre este. Al instante lo recorrió un frío a su alrededor. Escuchaba los pasos de Seb por la habitación, abriendo cajones. Seguramente estaba buscando su ropa.

-En serio Nicholas despiértate

-No quiero. Necesito dormir- el moreno todavía llevaba la almohada sobre la cabeza

-Te recuerdo que ayer te dormiste una larga siesta sobre mis piernas que casi me deja inválido.

-Cinco minutos más Seb. Sólo cinco minutos más.

-No. Kurt me acaba de mandar mensaje que ellos ya están levantados y en proceso de arreglarse.

-Ya voy

A pesar de haberle dicho eso continuó acostado. Al instante sintió un golpe en su cuerpo. Se quitó la almohada de la cabeza y notó a Sebastian a su lado con los brazos cruzados mirándolo serio.

-Te dije que te levantaras

Inesperadamente recibió un almohadazo por parte de Nick.

-No tenías el derecho a pegarme- le replicó el moreno

Sebastian no dijo nada, tomó una almohada de la otra cama que estaba intacta y se lo devolvió. Comenzaron una pequeña guerra de almohadas. El castaño tiró de la cama a Nick comenzándole a hacer cosquillas. Para tener mayor acceso a sus lugares sensibles se sentó sobre él.

-Basta… para Seb… te lo ruego- apenas podía emitir algún comentario entre las risas- Me levantaré… te lo juro

-¿Lo prometes?- sus ojos verdes lo miraron incrédulo- ¿Seguro?- asintió- De acuerdo, te dejo libre- le besó la frente antes de bajarse de él.

-Forma divertida de comenzar el día- le tendió una mano para que lo ayudase a levantar.

Todos estaban listos para comenzar un nuevo día de entrevistas. Si alguno de los tantos dioses que existen en el universo lo deseaba, terminarían con todas las obligaciones en esa ciudad ese día y al día siguiente lo podrían disfrutar para pasear antes de tomar el vuelo que los llevaría hacia la ciudad de Miami.

Los programas de Ellen DeGeneres y Jimmy Kimmel serían grabados a partir del mediodía por lo que comenzarían con un par de entrevistas en radios.

La primera emisora que los esperaba era KiissFM. Participarían del programa de Ryan Seacrest.

No tardaron más de veinte minutos en llegar a la radio. El hotel quedaba bastante cerca, y si no fuera por el tráfico de la mañana hubiesen llegado aún más temprano.

Estacionaron a las afueras del edificio. La cosntrucción era bastante grande como todos los que residían en la ciudad de Los Angeles.

Se registraron en la planta baja, acreditándose. El guardia, como había sucedido en Radio Disney, les indicó por dónde debían pasar para llegar al estudio en el cual serían entrevistados. Caminaron por un pasillo largo hasta encontrar los asensores. Subieron hasta el piso cinco donde se establecía la emisora. En la entrada también debieron volver a registrarse. Cuando estuvo todo en perfecto estado por fin pudieron acceder.

Ryan estaba al aire, lo pudieron observar desde el otro lado del vidrio. Cuando fue a corte comercial, les hizo una seña a los cinco para que pasaran. Le estrechó la mano a cada uno de los chicos a la vez que ellos se iban presentando.

Se colocaron enfrentados. Sobre el techo colgaban los micrófonos que llegaban casi a la mesa donde había papeles desparramados con anotaciones.

-Seguimos con nuestro programa- anunció Ryan- Conmigo se encuentra la nueva banda pop sensación del momento ¡The Warblers!

-Hola a todos- saludaron los cinco al mismo tiempo

-Los chicos vienen desde Westerville, Ohio a promocionar su primer disco. ¿Cómo los está tratando Los Angeles?

-Fantástico- respondió Blaine- Todo el mundo es muy amable, la ciudad es encantadora, aunque no tuvimo mucho tiempo de recorrerla en este viaje

-¿Han estado muy ocupados por lo visto?

-Excato. Desde que llegamos hace dos días no hemos parado de movernos- siguió Kurt- Hemos tenido firma de discos, conferencia de prensa, fiesta de lanzamiento, entrevistas tanto radiales como televisivas. Hemos estado bastante ocupados

-Recién ayer, antes de ir a grabar Late Late Night, nos tomamos un descanso de una hora- continuó Wes- Nos sentamos en el Griffith Park a comer algo y a disfrutar un poco de ese encantador lugar

-¿Ya lo habían visitado con anterioridad?

-De hecho, mi parte del video de Casualidad fue filmada allí- aclaró Sebastian

-Bueno, hablemos un poco sobre su primer álbum. ¿Cómo se sienten al respecto?

-Creo que aún no caemos en la cuenta que tenemos nuestro propio disco- respondió Nick – Es casi imposible de imaginar que siendo tan jóvenes hayamos lanzado un álbum.

-Es como dice Nick- Kurt recalcó- Imagínate que te encuentras estudiando en la escuela como todos los días y de un momento a otro tienes una banda, te ofrecen sacar un disco y en un instante ya lo estás promocionando. Creo que a nadie se le cruzaría por la cabeza que eso suceda.

-¿Cómo vienen llevando el tema que la gente los empiece a reconocer cuando están caminando por la calle?

-A veces es raro- Wes habló- Uno sigue haciendo sus actividades normales y de pronto alguien te pide una fotografía. Me ha pasado de estar de compras con mi novia y que nos paren para pedir fotos. La pobre siempre termina de fotógrafa.

-¿Y ella cómo lo toma?

-Digamos que no le molesta. Además participó en nuestro primer video y aparece en los videos de detrás de escena que subimos a nuestra cuenta de YouTube, así que las personas también la reconocen.

-¿En general cómo se llevan con los fans?

-Bueno, tratamos de mantener una relación con ellos- Sebastian respondió- Tratamos de vez en cuando de entrar a las redes sociales de la banda y responder los mensajes que nos dejan. Ellos se toman el tiempo para escribirnos, lo menos que podemos hacer es tomarnos unos minutos para devolverle ese cariño que nos brindan. No siempre terminamos de responder todos los mensajes pero tratamos de contestar la gran mayoría.

-Y hay que sumarle también las firmas de discos- agregó Blaine- En las dos que tuvimos fueron varios fans de diversas ciudades. Allí por lo menos pudieron tomarse una foto con nosotros y estar cara a cara. Es una experiencia única.

-¿Qué tienen planeado para estos días?

-Hoy a la noche estaremos en Jimmy Kimmel Live!- siguió el moreno- Y mañana estaremos con Ellen. A la salida nos toca ir a grabar el programa de mañana pero primero tenemos que ir a hacer la prueba de sonido.

-Y mañana partiremos hacia Miami donde estrenaremos video nuevo en estos días- se entusiasmó Nick- y luego viajaremos hacia Nueva York a seguir con la promoción

-Me alegro que estén disfrutando todo esto. Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo

-Gracias- respondieron a la vez

-Ellos han sido The Warblers. Adquieran The Warblers en las mejores disquerías y supermercados del país como así también en tiendas digitales.

Los cinco saludaron al presentador y se tomaron una foto la cual sería luego subida a sus redes sociales.

Metidos nuevamente en la camioneta se dirigieron a su próximo destino. Tal como había anunciado Blaine era el turno de visitar nada más ni nada menos que el show de Ellen DeGeneres. Decir que estaban demasiado entusiasmados era muy poco. En su vida habían pensado que iban a participar en el programa de la mejor anfitriona de los Estados Unidos.

Entrar en los Estudios Warner fue maravilloso. Los ojos de todos los presentes no alcanzaban para poder contemplar todo a su alrededor. Hubo una mezcla de emociones al momento de divisar a lo lejor el tanque de agua característico del estudio del famoso conejo Bugs Bunny.

Aparcaron en el estacionamiento a la entrada del set del programa de Ellen. Al registrarse en la entrada de Warner, el guardia informó a los ayudantes de piso que la banda estaba en camino hacia el set, así que cuando llegaron, varias personas les dieron una mano con las cosas para descargar. Como tocarían en vivo tenían que llevar los instrumentos.

Antes de ingresar al estudio se tomaron varias fotos con la imagen que tenían detrás. Era el característico set con los dibujos animados de los estudios y el logo del canal en medio. Brandon se encargó de subir a las redes sociales de los chicos la fotografía, la cual al poco tiempo fue viralizada por los fans de la banda.

Ingresaron por fin al tan anhelado sitio. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora. Los instrumentos fueron llevados hacia el set principal para que pudieran ensayar la presentación. Todo el mundo se encontraba corriendo de un lado para otro. Cuando estaban por entrar pudieron divisar a varias personas haciendo la fila para asistir al programa de entretenimiento.

Ese estudio era todo un sueño. La tribuna, los sillones, la ambientación. Todo lo que solían ver desde sus casas estaba frente a sus ojos. Unos cuantos "wow" se escaparon de sus bocas.

Media hora después de llegar les informaron que era tiempo de ir a ensayar y probar el sonido. Ingresaron al estudio, el lugar se vaía diferente sin el público. El ambiente estaba callado aunque cada tanto pasaba alguien acomodando luces, revisando que todo esté en perfectas condiciones.

Por instinto natural, lo primero que hicieron al recibir los micrófonos fue decir _"Uno, dos, tres, probando"_. Los chicos encargados de los instrumentos tocaron algunas notas para verificar que se escucharan. Con los primeros pasos listos pudieron dar comienzo al ensayo que no duró más que diez minutos.

Se fueron a su camarín, esta vez era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran estar los cinco juntos. En la puerta tenía el nombre de la banda escrito, lo cual hizo que la emoción y los nervios se acumularan aún más en los chicos.

Anne se encargó de prepararles la ropa para cuando volvieran del ensayo pudieran vestirse apropiadamente para el programa. Luego de probar varios atuendos optó por finalmente utilizar los blazers rojos que había confeccionado. Les dejó para que vistiesen camisas blancas, pantalones color caqui, zapatillas blancas y unas corbatas doradas con negro.

Ya arreglados los llamaron para acercarse al estudio. Ellen en ese momento estaba haciendo publicidad de un producto patrocinador del programa.

-Ellos son cinco amigos que hacen música. Vienen a contarnos sobre su nuevo disco ¡The Warblers!

Casi sin poder reaccionar se encontraban entrando hacia la parte central del set donde Ellen los estaba esperando parada frente a su característico sofá blanco. Saludó a cada uno de los chicos antes de sentarse.

-No puedo creer que eres tú- se le escapó a Kurt, quien inmediatamente se tornó rojo

-Y yo no puedo creer que seas tú- ironizó la anfitriona – Así que se encuentran promocionando su primer albúm…

-Sí, han sido días de locuras con el lanzamiento y todas las actividades que esto implica- contestó Sebastian pareciendo el más calmado de los cinco

-El disco se llama The Warblers al igual que ustedes. ¿Cómo surgió el nombre para la banda?

-De hecho, el nombre lo eligió nuestro director de Dalton, nuestra escuela- respondió Wes

-Igual es genial porque una curruca canta al igual que ustedes, así que está bien. Al menos que sean pájaros disfrazados de humanos- los seis junto con el público se rieron - Son cinco chicos muy jóvenes, ¿cómo se llevan entre ustedes?

-Más que bien. Somos una familia unida- tomó la palabra Blaine

-Es bueno escuchar eso. Ya saben que hay varias familias que se llevan mal

-No, no. Nosotros por ahora nos llevamos bien. Cualquier cosa vuélvenos a preguntar esto en un par de años- Nick le comentó

-Seguro que lo haré. Antes de que se presenten vamos a jugar _Cards against humanity _pero como es la primera vez que vienen al programa quería obsequiarles algo.

Desde el fondo del decorado apareció corriendo una persona con campera negra, teniendo destacado el símbolo del programa de Ellen; y una gorra del mismo color. Consigo llevaba una canasta. Se la entregó a Wes quien se encontraba sentado en la punta del sofá. El asiático sacó de su contenido un calzón bóxer negro con la inscripción _Ellen _ en el elástico.

-Supongo que a sus admiradoras les va a encantar que tengan esta bonita ropa interior. Además la próxima vez que vengan al programa deberán traerlos puesto. ¿Trato?

-Trato- respondieron al mismo tiempo tratando de ocultar su sonrojo

-Ahora iremos a comerciales y al regreso jugaremos con ellos.

Se escuchó la música que anunciaba el corte del programa, aunque nadie se movía del piso. La anfitriona se acercó a los cinco y comenzó a hablarles. Se rieron con el obsequio que les había brindado. La rubia era simpática y con un humor que claramente la caracterizaba.

Los productores y ayudantes de piso les informaron que se dirigieran hacia el escenario donde jugarían. Allí había cinco bancas, una para cada uno; una pizarra y el atril para la conductora.

Al rato notaron que uno de los productores hacía la cuenta regresiva con sus dedos anunciando la vuelta al aire.

-Me encuentro junto con los chicos de The Warblers para empezar a jugar _Cards against humanity. _En la pantalla verán el comiezo de una frase y deberán elegir entre sus cartas la palabra o frase que crean que sería adecuada para completarla. Luego eligiré la que más gracia me causó. Comencemos.

En la pantalla se asomó la primera frase incompleta. _En su lecho de muerte, George Washington les advirtió a los americanos los peligros de…_

Los cinco jóvenes se tomaron un tiempo viendo que carta impresionaría a la famosa conductora. De apoco se levantaron de sus asientos y dejaron los cartones debajo de la pantalla. Ellen se giró repitiendo la frase inconclusa antes de empezar a observar las respuestas.

-Primera carta, "_The Kardashians". _Segunda, _ "el perro del vecino"; "ir a Walmart"; "el juguete diabólico de mi hermano menor"- _con esta última se largó a reir – _"hacer ejercicio con mallas"- _ con cada carta que leía no podía contener su risa. Debatió por unos segundos hasta que finalmente decidió- Me quedaré con _"El juguete diabólico de mi hermano menor"_

Nick saltó de felicidad al ver que su carta había sido la elegida. La siguiente frase apareció en la pantalla. _"La excursión al campo fue totalmente arruinada por…"_

Nuevamente revisaron los cartones buscando una respuesta chistosa para completar la frase. Era imposible no contener la risa cuando lo hacían. Se pararon para depositar las cartas en su lugar. Al finalizar, Ellen mencionó la frase y giró la primera carta.

-_"No contribuir a la sociedad de una manera cruel"-_ miró a los chicos mientras se reía- creo que ya sé con cual me voy a quedar. "_Kaney West"; "El increíble mundo de los hongos"; "Un solo de saxofón"; "El Big Bang". _Esto está difícil- luego de deliberar nuevamente sobre su resultado habló- Como lo dije antes "_No contribuir a la sociedad de una manera cruel"._

Esta vez quien saltó de alegría fue Sebastian. Por ahora estaba empatado con Nick.

Siguieron con tres frases más. Finalmente Nick fue el ganador del juego. A sus amigos no les asombraba que el menor haya ganado el juego. Nick tenía la habilidad natural de hacer bromas y ese juego era el ideal para él.

Con una breve pausa de por medio se dirigieron hacia sus puestos para hacer su presentación. Vieron que la cámara enfocaba a Ellen quien los presentó antes de que la música empezara a sonar.

Dieron otra vez todo de sí. La interacción a la hora de cantar entre Kurt y Blaine cada vez asombraba más al público. Las personas presentes cantaban la canción que promocionaban. Ellen aplaudía en un costado. Todo resultó más que bien.

Cuando terminaron de cantar, la anfitriona anunció que todo el público se llevaría una copia del disco de los chicos. Ya era la segunda vez que escuchaban que las personas que asistían al programa donde se presentaban se llevarían su disco. Le preguntaron a Brandon sobre cómo era solventado el costo de regalar los discos. Su representante les dijo que los programas debían pagarles el monto que equivalía a cada disco que regalaban.

Era inexplicable cómo se sentían los cinco jóvenes cuando estaban almorzando. Todavía seguían en su estado de ensoñación, sin poder creer que habían conocido a una de las mejores anfitrionas de Estados Unidos y que además habían participado de su tan famoso programa visto no sólo en su país sino que alrededor del mundo.

Brandon debió convertirse en su cable a tierra. En verdad los chicos estaban completamente fuera de sí. Se encontraban viviendo, quizás en una utopía. Su mánager decidió llevarlos a la playa para que pudieran distenderse un rato y volver a ser ellos mismos.

El clima acompañaba su visita a la costa. Al hacer calor decidieron quitarse los zapatos y arremangarse los pantalones para poder disfrutar del agua en sus pies. Algo completamente relajante.

Cuando se habían acostumbrado al lugar, Keegan les anunció que era hora de volver a las actividades. Aún quedaba el programa de Jimmy Kimmel, donde todavía debían ir a ensayar; y una radio más para ser entrevistados. Al día siguiente descansarían antes de salir para la costa este.

Estuvieron más calmados y con las revoluciones bajas cuando subieron a la camioneta para dirigirse hacia el Hollywood Masonic Temple, lugar donde se grababa el show de Jimmy Kimmel.

Aprovecharon el viaje desde Santa Mónica, donde los había llevado Keegan, hasta el centro de la ciudad de Los Angeles; para poder dormir un rato. Los días eran estresantes, el cansancio y la falta de sueño eran un problema. Además, el haber disfrutado del agua los había dejado sedados.

Brandon despertó a todo el mundo cuando estaban por llegar al sitio. Visto desde afuera, el teatro no parecía tan grande. Los banderines anunciando el show de la cadena ABC colgaban desde el techo.

La banda ingresó por una de las puertas laterales. Varios turistas pasaban por allí mientras descendían las cosas para el programa, generando miradas de curiosidad entre ellos por querer saber quiénes eran los que estaban entrando al teatro.

Los encargados del programa fueron los responsables de llevar todos los instrumentos hacia el piso para que los chicos pudieran ensayar su número.

Esta vez solamente cantarían, no participarían del programa con entrevistas ni nada por el estilo. Iban a estar menos tiempo en la pantalla pero aún así los nervios se hacían presentes.

La prueba de sonido salió perfecta, dejando a los chicos con toda la libertad para irse a arreglar para el show. A pesar de participar al final del mismo deberían estar cambiados para fotos y videos previos al porgrama.

Esta vez Anne optó por unas camisas azules oscuro y rojas, las cuales llevarían abiertas, mostrando una blusa blanca con alguna frase en negro o azul, dependiendo la camisa que se les haya otorgado. En la parte de abajo usarían jeans negros y grises con zapatos negros.

Por más que amaba ser la encargada del vestuario de los chicos, llegó un punto en el que se estaba volviendo loca tratando de pensar cada outfit para los distintos programas.

Ya listos, el fotógrafo oficial del show los hizo pasar al piso para que se tomasen una fotografía para las redes sociales. Lo que no esperaban era encontrarse con el conductor del programa.

Jimmy Kimmel los saludó con total amabilidad antes de posar en el medio de ellos para la publicidad de su porgrama. Al finalizar, se tomó unos minutos para conocer a los chicos. Nuevamente se encontraban con las mismas preguntas: _"¿Cómo los está tratando L.A?"; "¿Están nerviosos?". _Y no faltaban también las palabras de aliento y los comentarios sobre su música.

Seguían la grabación del show desde su camerino. Allí se enterarían cuándo fuera su momento de salir a escena. Igualmente unos minutos antes se acercó uno de los asistentes y los guió hacia el escenario.

Jimmy hizo una breve introducción y mostró un cartel con la tapa del disco de los chicos. Cuando las luces que lo iluminaban se apagaron para dirigirse a ellos, fue la señal para que empezaran a tocar.

La gente que había ido a ver el programa bailaba desde sus asientos. Kurt y Blaine recorrían el piso, siempre siguiendo un límite marcado imaginariamente. Observaban a todos los presentes y sus sonrisas se iluminaban.

Cuando terminaron, Jimmy se unió a ellos en el centro para mandar a una pausa. Aunque no iban a pasar comerciales porque estaban grabando el show, se tomaron unos cinco minutos para beber agua y abandonar sus posiciones para efectuar el saludo final.

Jimmy les agradeció el haber participado del programa, dándoles ánimos para volver a hacerlo en un futuro. Los chicos se encontraban felices por los resultados del día.

Brandon los dejó dormir hasta las diez de la mañana. Después de debatir con el personal del hotel, se decidió que el check out no se hiciera a esa hora sino que a las once de la mañana. Sus chicos merecían descansar.

Con las maletas hechas, bolsos de mano listos y pañalera cargada abandonaron las habitaciones. Dejaron sus pertenencias en el guardaequipaje del hotel. Su representante les había prometido ir a recorrer la ciudad antes de partir al aeropuerto. A las cinco tendrían que estar en el lugar para tomar el avión que los había llevado a L.A.

Antes de empezar con sus actividades turísticas del día, se despidieron de Cooper. Blaine se entristeció al decirle adiós a su hermano. Nunca sabían cuando sería la próxima vez que se vieran. El mayor de los Anderson también se puso sensible al despedirse de su hermanito. Tampoco quería alejarse de su sobrina. Al vivir en la otra punta del país se perdería parte de su crecimiento. Les hizo prometer a Blaine y a Kurt que le mandarían constantemente fotos y videos de la pequeña.

Aprovecharon el soleado día para recorrer Hollywood Boulevard, el Teatro Chino, el Parque Griffith y subir al observatorio para admirar el famoso cartel de _Hollywood_. Pensar que detrás de ese parque se encontraban los estudios Warner y Universal Hollywood. Algún día volverían a la ciudad pero como turistas y descubrirían cada rincón de la misma.

De camino al aeropuerto pasaron nuevamente por Santa Mónica para mirar hacia el Pacífico por última vez.

Entraron a una terminal especial. Seguramente desde allí saldrían los vuelos privados. Descargaron todas las cosas de la camioneta, despidiéndose del chofer hasta una nueva ocasió y Ella se encargaron del papelerío de los chicos antes de subir al avión.

Un par de horas en el aire antes de pisar una nueva ciudad para una nueva aventura: Miami.

_La entrevista con Ellen fue demasiado corta porque prácticamente todas sus entrevistas lo son. No sé si alguien mirará el programa. Yo lo veo por DirecTv, así que por suerte mucha investigación no tuve que hacer para esa parte._

_El próximo capítulo es en Miami! Espero poder hacerlo todo en uno y no con miles de partes. _

_Antes que nada quería darle las gracias a __**matiicriss**__ por haber empezado a seguir esta historia- Perdón por no mencionarte en la actualización anterior. Hubo un par de días que no me estaban llegando los mails de fanfiction y no me enteré hasta que vi que la cantidad de seguidores había aumentado cuando terminé de subir el capítulo. Así que gracias por unirte y perdón por no haberte agradecido. Saben que con sólo el hecho de que lo tengan en favs o que lo sigan me hacen muy feliz._

_Bueno, les deseo un lindo fin de semana. Si tienen pareja, que pasen un lindo día de San Valentín, en mi caso tendré un día muy romántico con Cálculo Financiero y seguro que música para acompañar porque no hay nada mejor que estudiar materias de números que con música :D_

_Nos leemos pronto!_


	42. Chapter 40 Parte I

_Mis queridos lectores: sé que merezco pena de muerte por estar más de un mes sin actualizar y para variar no hacerlo el día que les había prometido. Pero como dice el dicho, "Mejor tarde que nunca". _

_Nuevamente tuve que dividir es capítulo por partes porque sería muy extenso y además me tardaría aún más en actualizar. Quizás me presente a un final el lunes que viene y como tengo un fin de semana algo complicado, como les mencioné en la nota mis amigas decidieron nacer todas en marzo, dudo poder escribir la segunda parte de este capítulo._

* * *

**_Anteriormente en UVP..._**

**_Los chicos lanzaron el tan esperado disco, con lo cual vino una gira para promocionarlo. Los lugares elegidos eran L.A, Miami y Nueva York. _**

**_Estuvieron un par de días en la costa oeste donde se presentaron en varios programas conocidos de la televisión de Estados Unidos. Antes de despedirse de la ciudad que alberga a la gran mayoría de artistas, recorrieron un poco de la misma y Blaine y Kurt le dijeron un hasta luego a Cooper quien los había acompañado durante su estadía._**

**_Ahora era el momento de conocer una nueva ciudad: Miami._**

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 40 Parte I**

Luego de siete horas de vuelo, el avión finalmente aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Fort Lauderdale. Debido a que el Aeropuerto Internacional de Miami cuenta con un tráfico aéreo importante, su nave tuvo que ser desviada hasta la otra base aérea.

El complejo no era tan grande como al que realmente tuvieron que haber aterrizado pero era bastante agradable.

Descendieron tranquilamente del avión privado. En la pista los esperaba una camioneta interna para cargar sus pertencias y llevarlos hacia la salida. Hicieron cambio de vehículo allí.

Para sorpresa de los adolescentes, no se hospedarían en Miami Beach como pensaban sino que en un barrio a un par de kilómetros de allí: Pompano Beach. Curiosamente, el aeropuerto de Fort Lauderdale y esa localidad no quedaban demasiado alejados. En unos pocos minutos ya se encontraban en el hotel Wyndham haciendo el check-in.

Abandonaron la van pero no bajon ninguna de sus cosas. Se dirigieron hacia el piso para abrir las habitaciones pero no supieron si era el cansancio del viaje o que fuera la una casi dos de la mañana cuando vieron que Brandon solamente contaba con tres habitaciones asignadas.

El manager no les dijo nada hasta que abrió la primera puerta. Los chicos entraron quedándose asombrados completamente. Por supuesto que Brandon tenía esa cantidad de habitaciones para utilizar, era un apart hotel para seis personas.

Caminaron por un pequeño pasillo el cual conducía a la cocina completa: heladera, microondas, lavavajillas, estantes con todos los utensillos para cocinar y comer. Frente a la mesada/desayunador se encontraba la mesa con sillas para seis personas.

Al final había un sofá grande y dos individuales, una mesita de café y un mueble con la televisión LCD. Allí tenían la puerta con acceso al balcón.

Por otra parte, del lado izquierdo, se divisaba una puerta. Cuando la abrieron se encontraron con una cama matrimonial, un hidromasaje junto a esta y el baño con doble entrada que conectaba con el pasillo que dirigía a la cocina.

Del lado derecho había otra habitación, la de la otra llave, conectada al living de departamento. Allí se encontraban dos camas también de tamaño Queen. Por un pasillo estaba la puerta del baño, el cual contaba con una bañera con hidromasaje y una ducha transparente.

Los chicos estaban fascinados con el lugar en donde se iban a hospedar por unos días. De más estaba decir que los seis compartirían esa habitación gigante. Brandon y Ella estarían en una más pequeña enfrente.

-Algo diferente a nuestra estadía en L.A- comentó Keegan

-Sí, totalmente diferente- Blaine seguía asombrado

-Entonces, ¿no contamos con desayuno?- preguntó Nick

-No, no hay desayuno incluído pero en el lobby podrán encontrar café gratis para tomar a cualquier hora. Igualmente, cuando descarguemos la camioneta, Ella y yo iremos a un Wal-mart de veinticuatro horas que se encuentra aquí a la vuelta, a comprar un par de cosas para sobrevivir estos días. ¿Alguno quiere venir?

-Preferiría sufrir nuevas contracciones antes de pisar un Wal-mart- respondió Kurt

-Creo que no es un supermercado de su preferencia.

-Nos estas pidiendo demasiado Brandon- Respondió Anne

-Bueno, de acuerdo. Mientras nosotros vamos a hacer eso. Ustedes acomódense pero estén atentos cuando los llamemos así nos ayudan.

Bajaron para sacar sus valijas, bolsos e instrumentos de la camioneta. Dejaron todo en la sala de estar antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Bueno, ya esta todo aquí. Nosotros nos vamos a hacer compras- anunció el representante- Antes de irme chicos. Felices juegos del hambre. Eviten que corra sangre y no despierten a Lizzy.

Los seis se quedaron pensando por qué el hombre había dicho eso hasta que cayeron en la cuenta de algo: las habitaciones. ¿Cómo se repartirían?

-Veamos, al fin y al cabo con hombres voy a vivir, además tengo hermanos varones así que no voy a experimentar nada nuevo- explico Anne

-Sin ofender chicos, pero no me quiero despertar a la madrugada por el llanto de Lizzy- informó Nick

-Concuerdo con él- le dio la razón Sebastian

-Tiene dos meses y ya le hacen bullying a nuestra pobre hija- bromeó Blaine

-Sinceramente creo que ninguno de nosotros cuatro quiere despertarse a la madrugada- siguió Wes

-¿Entonces nosotros nos quedamos en la habitación de dos?- preguntó Kurt

-Aunque me duela en el alma cederles ese hermoso Jacuzzi a ustedes dos, sí- contestó Seb

-Pero ustedes también cuentan con uno en su habitación y su baño se ve más lindo- Blaine habló

-Como sea, entonces nosotros cuatro dormiremos allá y ustedes en la otra- concluyó Anne

-De acuerdo- contestó Kurt

Movieron sus pertenencias a las habitaciones correspondientes. Aprovecharon unos minutos para tirarse en las camas a descansar hasta que el teléfono de los Warblers sonó con un mensaje de Brandon informando que estaban en el parking y deberían bajar a ayudar.

Acomodaron las compras en la heladera y alacena. Se juntarían a las ocho de la mañana para empezar con las actividades del día.

* * *

Para su suerte, Brandon y Ella no obviaron ningún detalle para el momento del desayuno. Habían conseguido varias bandejas de comida pre cocinada la cual sólo se debería calentar en el microondas. Tenían para todos los gustos, desde huevo revuelto con salchichas y tocino hasta pan pata tostar, mermelada, queso crema, fruta, leche, jugo y si querían café podían escaparse hasta el lobby a conseguir un vaso.

Comieron tranquilamente antes que su manager junto a su novia les golpearan la puerta para verificar si ya se habían levantado.

Antes de abandonar la enorme habitación para que le realizaran el aseo, acomodaron todas las cosas que habían utilizado para el desayuno. Mientras unos gurdaban lo que había sobrado en la heladera, otros recogían los utensilios para ponerlos en el lavavajillas y hacerlo funcionar.

Cuando estuvieron listos se dirigieron hacia una sala ubicada en planta baja para uso exclusivo de reuniones. A su alrededor habían fotografías de la ciudad y una bandera con el logo de la cadena del hotel.

-Paso a explicarles el itinerario que le corresponde a esta hermosa ciudad que es Miami- dijo Brandon tomando de imprevisto a los cinco chicos. - Como sé que han sido días agotadores para ustedes, mejor dicho, para todos; el día de hoy nos quedaremos en el hotel - al ver las caras de felicidad de los jóvenes decidió continuar antes que expresaran algo - pero eso no quiere decir que se quedarán descansando. Nada de eso. Por alguna razón les otorgue el día de ayer como libre. Aprovechando las instalaciones que este precioso lugar nos ofrece, el día de hoy realizarán entrevistas para revistas y canales de YouTube. Las personas encargadas de cada una vendrán hasta aquí y las recibiremos en el apartamento. El living es muy cómodo para realizar este tipo de cosas. Si necesitan hacer fotografías pueden dirigirse a los jardines de este edificio o de todo el complejo. Lugar no nos falta. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí -respondieron al unísono los cinco músicos.

\- Mañana iremos al programa _Nueva M__ú__sica de los Lunes_, donde grabarán el episodio que será transmitido en la próxima edición. Ya saben que allí presentarán el tan mencionado por estos días, video de Quiero. Después recorreremos un par de radios locales, no hay muchas pero son igual de valiosas como las otras- Tomó un trago de agua. Hablar muy rápido le secaba la garganta- Finalmente nos quedaría pasado mañana. Iremos al Mall de Miami para la firma de discos. No tengo la más mínima idea de cuánto tiempo les tomará estar ahí adentro. Tengo que hablar con el dueño del local de música para determinar cuánta gente estará permitida para la firma. Suponiendo que les tome entre una a dos horas, será lo único que harán. Después volveremos y partiremos hacia el aeropuerto para viajar a Nueva York. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Luego de mirarse entre sí, negaron con sus cabezas.

El itinerario no parecía tan agitado como el de Los Angeles o como el que se esperaban encontrar en su próximo destino.

Su primera entrevista sería dentro de una hora por lo que decidieron volver a la habitación para verificar que todo esté en condiciones para recibir a sus entrevistadores.

Lizzy había sufrido un ataque de llanto que mantuvo a sus padres ocupados por casi diez minutos. Sus amigos se colocaban almohadones o cualquier otra cosa para tapar el lloriqueo de la pequeña de dos meses.

Luego de varios brazos que la cargaron intentando hacerla callar, finalmente fue Kurt quien logró hacerla dormir en su cuna. Un paseo por su dormitorio de un lado a otro junto con la compañía de alguna canción, hizo que la pequeña consiguiera quedarse dormida.

El castaño cerró la puerta para que ningún ruido la molestara y le hizo una seña tanto a su novio como a sus compañeros indicando su éxito.

No terminaba de sentarse en el sofá cuando el teléfono de la habitación comenzó a sonar. Fueron solamente dos pitidos antes que Brandon atendiera. Para su suerte, la bebé no se despertó. Rogaba que se mantuviera dormida lo que durara por lo menos la primera entrevista.

Suponían que la primera periodista había llegado. Sus dudas fueron totalmente despejadas cuando a los pocos minutos el timbre retumbó por todo el lugar. Kurt y Blaine se miraron asustados. Si Lizzy se despertaba no sabrían cuánto tiempo perderían tratando de hacerla dormir nuevamente. Una vez más, no hubo señal de llanto proveniente del dormitorio de junto.

Brandon abrió la puerta e hizo pasar a la persona que generó el alboroto.

Los presentes se quedaron desconcertados al ver a una joven de no más de veinte años, castaña con ojos marrones verdosos quien lucía un atuendo algo peculiar. Llevaba puesto un Jean y zapatillas de lona, una remera con un estampado el cual decía "_Hilarious_" bordado con brillo rojo las letras. Traía puesta una campera de jean, a pesar del calor que hacía; con más bordados y brillos y completando el conjunto, una boina rosa chicle con varias lentejuelas y mostacillas brillantes.

Los dos fashionistas del lugar, Anne y Kurt, no pudieron evitar cruzar miradas al notar a la joven con ese look de fines de la década de los noventa principio de los dos mil.

-¡No puedo creer que esté frente a The Warblers!- dijo en un chillido mientras aplaudía - Mi nombre es Megan Simms y los voy a entrevistar de la revista _Cheetah Beat_.

Los cinco la saludaron. Les llamaba la atención la emoción que ponía al hablar.

-Debo confesarles que me fascina la banda. Creo que son lo mejor que pudiera existir

La chica daba la sensación de que gritaba cada vez que emitía alguna palabra. Su entusiasmo llegaba a asustarlos. Más que nada tenían miedo que sus chillidos hicieran despertar a la recientemente bebé dormida. Este era el momento en que se arrepentían por no haber aceptado la oferta de Brandon y Ella de llevarla hacia su habitación. Pero como los chicos sentían que la estaban dejando de lado durante estos días prefirieron que se quedara en su dormitorio.

-Lo siento. A veces me olvido que tengo que ser profesional. Pero la verdad es que me entusiasmé demasiado cuando me enteré que mi primera entrevista sería con ustedes - Notó las caras de confundidos de los chicos al decir eso así que agregó:- Soy pasante en la revista y nunca había tenido la oportunidad de entrevistar a alguien. Así que como en la empresa sabían que yo era fan de ustedes me otorgaron el honor de entrevistarlos.

\- Bueno, te deseamos toda la suerte del mundo- la alentó Sebastian.

-Esperamos que todo salga bien- agregó Blaine

\- Son tan lindos hasta cuando hablan- volvió a mover sus manos de forma graciosa - A veces me olvido que tengo veinte años. Parezco una niña de doce.

-Está todo bien. Ni que te tuvieras que comportar como una adulta todo el tiempo. Acuérdate que somos menores que tú. - Le recordó Kurt

-Eso es lo peor de todo. Yo soy la mayor y me comporto como una adolescente. En cambio ustedes siendo un par de años menor que yo se comportan como adultos.

\- Te recomendaría que no te preocupes por eso. Quizás sea mejor que seas tú misma para cuando hagas la entrevista - Wes le aconsejó.

\- Claro, la entrevista. Mi trabajo. Por eso estoy aquí - se sonrojó - ¿Ven de lo que les hablo?

-Mejor tomemos asiento- recomendó Nick

Se acomodaron cuatro en el sofá grande del living, Wes en el individual pegado al ventanal y Megan en el de frente.

-Bueno, para empezar, no hace falta que los cinco me constesten las preguntas. Con que dos o tres lo hagan voy a ser muy feliz aunque pueden irse intercalando – la joven no paraba de mover las manos cada vez que hablaba. Los chicos se quedaban asombrados de la energía que desplegaba – En pocos meses se cumple un año desde que la banda inició, cuéntenme qué ha sido lo que más les ha gustado hasta ahora de su pequeño pero importante trayecto.

Se miraron entre sí para ver quién sería el primero en responder a lo pedido por su entrevistadora. Finalmente fue Blaine el que comenzó a hablar primero.

-Para mí lo mejor desde que esto comenzó fue la grabación del disco. Como autor de las canciones, sentía que era un sueño hecho realidad verlas tomar forma y … y escucharlas. Era algo de no creer

-Por mi parte, – continuó Kurt – lo mejor han sido las presentaciones. Desde la primera que hicimos en Dalton hasta en el festival The Sound Of Music. Me gusta mucho la actuación, de hecho, iba a estudiar eso en la universidad cuando terminara la escuela. Arrbia del escenario, una forma de expresarse es a través de la música. Siento que allí puedo interpretar las letras de otra manera. Tenemos una coreógrafa que nos guía pero cada uno después la expresa a su manera.

-Yo siento que lo mejor hasta ahora, además de la grabación del disco, fue filmar los videos de las canciones. – Seb siguió - Sé que han sido solamente dos, y uno ni siquiera ha sido estrenado; pero ambos son completamente diferentes como divertidos. En el primero tuvimos la oportunidad de mostras los distintos puntos importantes de la ciudad de Los Angeles. En en segundo… digamos que mucho no puedo decir porque el video no se ha mostrado pero podría decir que fue muy divertido hacerlo.

Entre los cinco se echaron miradas cómplices dejando a Megan algo desconcertada. Por lo visto no tenían permitido revelar demasiado de su próximo video aún siendo que la edición de esa revista saliera al mes siguiente. Nunca se debía confiar del periodismo de espectáculos.

-¿Cómo es su relación con sus fans? Me imagino que por las firmas que han dado tienen un grupo de personas que los siguen

-¡Sí!- gritó emocionado Nick – No nos esperábamos que bastantes personas nos conocieran. De a poco fuimos viendo como nuestras redes sociales iban aumentando y como varios mensajes iban llegando por día.

-Además creo que lo que más nos sorprendió es que tuviéramos un club de fans en la costa oeste – añadió Wes – No sé ustedes pero yo me quedé cien por ciento sorprendido

-Por lo menos saben que alguien va a algún concierto – comentó Megan – Yo me anoto

-Creo que te lo agradeceríamos demasiado – bromeó Sebastian

-Hablando de fans, ¿Cómo han reaccionado con todo esto? Digo, con la salida del disco y la salida de su nuevo video

-Por lo visto están entusiasmados- respondió Kurt – Hemos recibido varios mensajes sobre el disco. La gran mayoría no para de escucharlo.

-Y pareciera que quieren que el video se estrene lo más pronto posible- agregó Nick – No paran de preguntar cuando vamos a ir a _Nueva M__ú__sica de los Lunes _a estrenarlo

-Es que lo han mencionado varias veces que queremos verlo cuanto antes. Además hay que aclarar que la canción es muy pegadiza. Más que nada su ritmo

-Gracias. Fue una en la que más nos hemos divertido cuando estábamos grabando – declaró Blaine

-Su próximo destino es la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York. ¿Qué tanto ansían de esa ciudad? – Preguntó – Si quieren pueden responder los cinco

-Lo primero y principal es estar allí.- Inició Sebastian – Ver las maravillas que tiene: el Central Park, La Estatua de la Libertad, Times Square… No sé, son muchas cosas

-Conocer la ciudad – le continuó Wes – Presentar el disco en una de las tiendas más grandes que hay en este país.

-Ir a grandes programas de la televisión de Estados Unidos – agregó Nick – Tenemos agendado ir a Today, Good Morning America, Jimmy Fallon. Esos programas que ves a diario pero nunca te imaginarías poder estar de invitado

-Claramente conocer la ciudad. – Siguió Kurt – Hasta creo que me gustaría tomar el metro y comer lo que sea de alguno de los carritos que hay en las calles. Y lo dice alguien quien nunca se imaginarían haciéndolo

-Creo que hay algo sumamente importante que no nos debemos olvidar. La premiación en la que estamos nominados en tres categorías- Finalmente habló Blaine

-Verdad que están nominados para los New York Music Awards- comentó Megan - ¿Tienen alguna expectativa sobre ellos?

\- No sé. Para mí fue inesperada la nominación y menos en esas categorías- dijo dudosamente Kurt

-Somos un grupo que está en sus inicios, sentimos que… creo que ninguno se esperaba estar nominado a algún premio tan rápidamente – sentenció Blaine

-Igualmente no quita el hecho que estemos nerviosos por los premios- Sebastian declaró

-Desde Cheetah Beat les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo para los premios

Luego de esas palabras notaron como Megan exhalaba. La joven había estado conteniendo la respiración todo el tiempo y recién ahora se percataban de ello.

-¿Estuvo bien?

-Claro. Perfecto. Sólo faltaría ver cómo queda en la revista – Wes la animó

-¡Sí! Cuando pase el crudo de la entrevista a la computadora- mientras iba diciendo esas palabras su cara pasaba de la felicidad a la de pánico - ¡Olvidé de colocar la grabadora! ¡Qué idiota que soy!

Los cinco chicos miraban con pena a su entrevistadora. Ninguno tenía problema en volver a contestar las preguntas pero el gran dilema era que tenían a más personas que ver durante lo que restaba del día.

La castaña tenía su cabeza entre sus manos, mientras su cuerpo estaba jadeando. Los presentes suponían que se había largado a llorar. Era entendible que siendo su primera entrevista, sumándole el hecho que estar delante de sus ídolos no era de mucha ayuda, la chica se olvidara de algo.

Estaban pensando qué hacer para solucionar el problema cuando Brandon se acercó hacia donde estaban y llamó a Megan.

-Escucha, no tienes por qué angustiarte. No es la primera vez que sucede esto en alguna entrevista, así que ya estaba preparado por si algo ocurría- Sus ojos marrones lo miraron con esperanza – Grabé cada palabra que dijiste y que te dijeron. Siempre grabo las entrevistas pero los chicos nunca se enteran.

-¿En serio?- se secó una lágrima que le caía por el rostro

-Sí. Sólo pásame tu dirección de email y te la mando. No lo puedo hacer por teléfono por cuestiones obvias pero por mail no habrá problemas.

-¡Me has salvado demasiado!- la chica se levantó y abrazó al mánager dejándolo perplejo – No sé cómo hacer para agradecerte

-No me debes agradecer nada. Sólo procura hacer bien tu trabajo, aunque si no tienes ningún tropiezo no aprenderás.

Mientras Megan les pidió a los chicos que se acercaran para una foto de todos juntos, Brandon amablemente le mandó el audio con el diálogo a la entrevistadora en progreso. Luego se dirigieron hacia el patio del edificio donde estaban hospedados para tomarse un par de fotografías.

Se despidieron de Megan para darle paso a una nueva persona para que pudiera charlar con ellos. Era el turno del canal de YouTube _ClevverTV _.

Joslyn Davis ingresó al departamento junto con un par de hombres con cámaras. Saludó amablemente a los chicos antes de arreglar el lugar para la futura entrevista.

Anne les entregó un par de conjuntos informales para que se colocaran. Con permiso de cada uno, tomó de sus armarios las prendas que pensaba que serían adecuadas para la ocasión. Nada raro, simplemente algo sencillo.

Iban a comenzar a filmar cuando el llanto de Lizzy se hizo escuchar por detrás de la puerta. Kurt y Blaine estaban a punto de correr hacia el lugar cuando la novia de Wes los detuvo. Se encargaría de la niña por el momento pero si en alguna de esas ocasiones la pequeña no se calmaba los llamaría.

A los pocos segundos el ambiente se silenció, por lo visto se había callado. Eran esos momentos en los que la pareja se sentía culpable por no estar junto a su hija. Eran sus padres y otros se estaban encargando de ella. Aunque sabían que Anne y Ella habían accedido a hacer el viaje no sólo para acompañar a sus parejas y, en el caso de Anne, trabajar sino que también habían acordado ayudar a los chicos con la beba.

Con todo bajo control comenzaron la entrevista junto a Joslyn para el canal de YouTube. Hablaron un poco sobre el albúm que estaban lanzando y luego les hizo un par de preguntas personales.

-Hemos hecho un concurso en Twitter en el cual los seguidores nos mandaban a través del hastag _"AskTheWarblers"_ las preguntas o temas que querían que habláramos con ustedes. Así que tengo en mi poder cinco preguntas elegidas que deben contestar. ¿Están listos?

-Claro – respondieron al mismo tiempo

-Las fans saben que cada uno tiene su pareja o se encuentra en una situación amorosa, además que cuatro de los cinco no están interesados en las mujeres. Suponiendo que nada de esto pasara, ¿Saldrían con una fan?

-Es una pregunta algo difícil, más aún si mi novia está mirándome – declaró Wes al ver la cara que Anne le estaba mandando

-Yo creo que me animaría a salir con algún fan- contestó Nick – Siempre y cuando sea alguien que me quiera por quién soy y no por lo que me dedico, estará perfecto.

-Ya tenemos uno que se animaría. ¿El resto?

-¿Podríamos no contestar esa pregunta?- Blaine trató de omitirla – No sé, sería algo raro. Pero al igual que Nick, deben entender que además de ser músicos somos personas.

-Y que al salir con alguien famoso no sería tan sencillo. Cámaras, entrevistas, agendas ocupadas. Es todo un tema- agregó Kurt

-Pero estaría bueno probar – finalizó Sebastian

-Siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que más quisieran en este momento?

-Que Lizzy se quedara dormida un rato más. Por lo menos hasta que terminemos de hacer todas las entrevistas – declaró Kurt mientras todos se reían

-Que el disco tenga buena repercusión, por lo menos en Estados Unidos – Siguió Sebastian

-Que la gira no se acabe todavía. No sólo para poder disfrutar de esto sino que cuando volvamos faltarán un par de días antes de comenzar el nuevo año escolar – Wes continuó

-Cierto. Me había olvidado que tenemos escuela- Kurt recordó. Con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo había omitido el detalle que aún seguía en el colegio

-En este momento me encantaría, además que Lizzy siga durmiendo un ratito más, que el disco y la banda triunfe más de lo que lo ha hecho en estos meses- Blaine agregó

-A mi me encantaría tener algo que comer en este instante – finalizó Nick

-¿Cómo puedes tener hambre si hace un rato hemos almorzado? – preguntó Sebastian

-No sé si has notado que hace horas que estamos haciendo entrevistas. El trabajo me da hambre

-Te aseguro que terminamos con esto y comemos algo Nick – se escuchó al fondo decir a Brandon

\- Estamos en verano, por lo tanto ¿Qué es lo que más le gusta de él?

-Yo lo odio- confesó Kurt – Soy muy blanco, el sol me hace muy mal. No me quemo nunca. Si eso sucede mi cara se llena de pecas y es horrible. Y hay que agregar que el calor me mata.

-Las vacaciones escolares definitivamente. Tres meses en los que no me tengo que preocupar por tareas y exámenes – dijo emocionado Nick

-Creo que el tiempo libre, el helado y la piscina – siguió Sebastian

\- Más tiempo para componer y estar con la familia. Hacer cosas que no puedes hacer durante la temporada escolar – respondió Blaine – Ahora comenzaremos la universidad, Seb y yo, habrá que ver si nuestros veranos seguirán iguales que a los anteriores.

\- Definitivamente las vacaciones, pasar más tiempo con la familia, no preocuparse por tener que estudiar. Aprovechar la piscina y comer demasiado helado hasta que te duela el cerebro – confesó Wes

-Los seguidores de la banda quieren saber si tienen algún ritual o cábala antes de comenzar las presentaciones

-Bueno, usualmente nos ponemos en círculo como la gran mayoría de las bandas – respondió Blaine – Luego colocamos nuestras manos en el medio y solemos contar hasta tres antes de decir _¡__The Warblers! _

-Yo suelo ponerme demasiado nervioso al punto que me dan nauseas – agregó Kurt – No sé si cuenta específicamente como ritual pero siempre me sucede, así que podríamos tomarlo como uno

-En mi caso empiezo a andar en círculos y a saltar por el lugar antes de salir a escena – continuó Wes

-Por último tenemos… Ciudades que les gustaría visitar en una gira por Estados Unidos

-¡Las Vegas!- respondió emocionado Nick causando la risa de sus amigos. No podían esperar menos de él

-Orlando – constestó Blaine – No tiene nada que ver con que Disney se encuentre allí ejem

-Aunque estemos por ir, estaría genial tocar en Nueva York- siguió Kurt

-Seattle. Me han dicho que es una ciudad hermosa, así que podríamos visitarla – Wes confesó

-Yo creo que sería lindo visitar si es posible todas las ciudades. Es difícil, lo sé, aunque estaría genial- por último habló Sebastian – Pero si tendría que elegir me quedaría con Chicago

-Esto ha sido todo por ahora. Muchas gracias chicos. Yo soy Josyln Davis y acabas de ver a The Warblers en ClavverTV

Al finalizar hicieron un pequeño break antes que llegara la corresponsal de _Fanlala_. Según les habían comentado, los canales de YouTube no pretendían entrevistas extensas y usualmente siempre hacían preguntas al azar o juegos para entretener al visitante.

Kurt y Blaine aprovecharon ese pequeño momento para estar con su hijita. La niña se había despertado de su larga siesta. Le cambiaron sus pañales, le dieron de comer, la mimaron un poco. Era tan hermosa que siempre les daba pena dejarla. Querían llevarla consigo a cada lugar que fueran. Eran dos padres sumamente babosos con su muñequita.

La entrevistadora de _Fanlala _arribó al hotel. Al igual que la anterior traía consigo un par de muchachos para la entrevista.

Escenas de unos cuantos minutos atrás se volvían a repetir. Hombres arreglando las cámaras y luces, Anne colocándoles maquillaje para la cámara, Ella entregando bebidas para los visitantes, Lizzy en su carreola con sus ojitos cerrados.

Comenzaron hablando de la banda, el disco y sus vidas personales. Para finalizar la mujer decidió realizar un pequeño ping pong de preguntas y respuestas sobre los chicos para que sus fans pudieran conocerlos un poco más.

En la primera pregunta los hacían elegir entre la noche y el día. Nick y Blaine contestaron noche mientras sus amigos dijeron día. En la siguiente, les preguntó si preferían Twitter o Facebook, a lo cual todos respondieron la red del pajarito azul. Continuaron con una sin opción: De quién había sido el primer disco que habían comprado en su vida. Kurt respondió Lady Gaga sin llevarse alguna sorpresa de sus compañeros. Blaine dijo Katy Perry que, al igual que su novio, no sorprendió a nadie. Nick dejó a todos con la boca abierta cuando confesó que su primer disco había sido uno de Madonna. Sebastian contó que se había encaprichado con uno de Michael Jackson que buscaba de todas las formas posibles conseguir el dinero para comprarlo. Así que con mucho esfuerzo lo pudo obtener. Por último Wes respondió que el primer disco que adquirió en su vida había sido de Maroon 5.

Eran estas pequeñas y sensillas preguntas las que hacían que los fans se sintieran un poco más cerca de sus ídolos y que los conocieran más. Siempre era divertido responder a esta clase de preguntas, no debían pensar demasiado y no se complicaban tanto con las respuestas.

Durante lo que restaba del día brindaron dos entrevistas más: una para otro canal de YouTube y otra para una revista local.

A pesar de no haber salido del complejo durante todo ese día, los chicos estaban agotados. Cada encuentro podía durar entre una hora a hora y media o dos.

Lo único que querían hacer por ese momento era cenar y echarse en la cama a ver tele hasta quedarse dormidos.

Ella se encargó de preparar la cena mientras los chicos se dispersaban, hablaban con sus familias y se colocaban la pijama así cuando terminaran de comer se dirigieran pura y exclusivamente a sus camas.

Anne estuvo ocupada organizando el vestuario para el día siguiente. Debería elegir entre el atuendo para sus entrevistas normales en radio y luego para la del programa de televisión.

El día siguiente sería un día especial, no sólo estrenarían un nuevo video sino que según les había informado Brandon, tendrían acceso a todas las entrevistas brindadas y como broche de oro leerían las críticas de su disco.


	43. Chapter 40 Parte II

_Volví! Antes que nada pido miles de disculpas por desaparecer prácticamente dos meses. La verdad que entre los parciales, previos, trabajos prácticos, la organización del viaje de 15 de mi hermana (no saben lo que hay que investigar y programar para ir a Disney), libros que me cautivaron, inglés, mi cumpleaños, y otras cosas más; se me hizo imposible escribir. Como ya me estaba sintiendo muy mal por dejar así colgado el fic decidí ponerme a terminar de escribir lo poco que ya tenía, así que con todo el amor del mundo, me tomé el tiempo que debería haber utilizado para resumir un libro para un parcial el lunes que viene; para terminar de escribir la segunda parte del capítulo 40. _

_Espero que no hayan perdido el interés en la historia. Los dejo para que lean._

* * *

**Anteriormente en UVP... **

**Los chicos se encuentran en la gira de lanzamiento de su disco. Ya han visitado L.A, ahora están en Miami y próximamente se irán a N.Y. **

**Una de las actividades programadas para su estadía en la ciudad turística, es la presentación de su video clip "Quiero" en el programa "Nueva Música de los Lunes".**

* * *

-Arriba, arriba, arriba- entró a la habitación Anne alargando la última _a_ de la palabra.

Blaine estaba apoyado sobre el pecho de Kurt aún con los ojos cerrados. Pudo notar como su novio se movía al escuchar a la novia de Wes.

-Anne vas a despertar a Lizzy- dijo somnoliento el castaño – se despertó tres veces en la noche

-Lo siento- hizo una pausa- Vamos chicos _¡__Rise and shine! _ Les espera un día larguísimo, así que a levantarse. Estoy preparando el desayuno. Díganme qué quieren comer así lo pongo en marcha mientras se arreglan

-Tosatadas con queso untable y mermelada – anunció en un bostezo Kurt – Y café, definitivamente voy a necesitar cafeína corriendo por mis venas

-De acuerdo. ¿Tú, Blaine?

-Cereal con leche y también café

-Muy bien. Ustedes arréglense mientras yo cocino. Los otros tres perezosos están en proceso de despertarse.

La joven desapareció tras la puerta, dejando la habitación a oscuras aunque por un pequeño hueco de la cortina entraba la luz del sol.

-Buen día mi amor- saludó Blaine

-Buen día

-¿Seguimos de largo? –imitó la canción que había compuesto

-No podemos seguir de largo por mucho que lo deseemos. Como dijo Anne es un día hiper largo. Hay que bañarnos y bañarla a Lizzy también.

-Tienes razón. Dios pero desearía quedarme cinco minutos más en la cama. Abrazándote, con mi cabeza en tu pecho, escuchando tu corazón.

-Por más romántico y tentador que suena, debo rechazar la oferta señor Anderson- le tocó la punta de la nariz – Báñate tú primero, te doy a Lizzy así después la cambio yo. Vamos a estar afuera todo el día y haciendo prensa, lo que menos quiero es que esté mal vestida.

-¡Oye! – reprochó

-Aunque te ame con todo mi ser, no me agrada del todo como vistes a nuestra hija. Ahora vamos. Fuera de la cama.

Refunfuñando Blaine se despegó de su novio. Tomó un par de bóxers de uno de los cajones del armario de la habitación y se dirigió al baño pero antes le mandó una mirada asesina y chistosa a Kurt.

El castaño había logrado de alguna forma despertar a Lizzy sin hacerla llorar. Aunque la niña pareció sentir la presencia de su padre porque abrió sus ojitos apenas él se apoyó en el barandal de su cuna. Kurt le besó su cabecita antes de quitarle su enterito seguido del pañal. Cuidadosamente se dirigió al baño quedándose plenamente inmotizado por su visión.

Maldecía del todo que la ducha tuviese mamparas transparentes. Desde la puerta divisó como Blaine se estaba enjuagando la cabeza pero sus ojos no pudieron evitar mirar su cara trasera. Tenía ante sus ojos una hermosa visión del trasero de su novio.

Tragó fuerte antes de carraspear un poco y hacerle notar que había entrado. Inmediatamente se giró pero aún con los ojos cerrados. Kurt estaba agradecido que no los hubiese abierto aún porque ni un segundo después de haberse puesto de frente sintió un calor correr entre sus venas. Trató de mantener sus ojos fuera de _all__í_ lo más que pudo mientras se acercaba.

Desde adentro de la ducha, Blaine abrió la puerta para que Kurt pudiera alcanzarle a la niña. Apenas el agua la rozó sabían lo que iba a suceder y esta vez no fue una excepción. Lizzy comenzó a llorar. Desde su primer baño la bebé lloraba cada vez que las gotas de agua la mojaban. Trataron de higienizarla lo más rápido posible para que se callara.

Cuando Kurt la envolvió en la toalla la niña solamente se quedó sollozando hasta finalmente callarse por completo.

El castaño había dejado preparado todo sobre su cama para cambiarla y que no tomase frío. Unos instantes después se encontraba limpia y perfumada en su carreola. En ese mismo momento Blaine salió del baño. Al ver lo hermosa que estaba su hija no pudo evitar halagar a Kurt por su elección. Le dejó un beso en sus labios e hicieron intercambios.

El cuerpo del castaño se encontraba bañándo pero su mente estaba viajando por otra parte. La imagen de Blaine desnudo en la ducha transparente lo estaba sofocando. Simplemente no paraba de imaginarse a su novio pegado con el pecho en el vidrio y él atrás haciéndolo suyo sin parar.

El vapor y la humedad del baño no era nada comparado a cómo se sentía Kurt en ese momento. No había tenido esos pensamientos desde aquella vez que lo soñó antes de acostarse por primera vez. Siempre era Blaine quien le contaba sus fantasias.

Se encontraba con un gran problema del cual tenía dos posibilidades: o se complacía pero con el riesgo que alguien lo escuche, o, abría el agua fría e intentaba calmarse. Definitivamente iba a optar por la segunda opción.

Quince minutos después se sumó a la mesa donde lo esperaban para el desayuno. Conforme a su pedido, en su lugar se encontraban cuatro tostadas y su taza con café. Blaine se había encargado de la leche de su hija y le había dado de comer.

-Tienen caras de cansados- miró Sebastian a la pareja - ¿Lloró mi ahijada a la noche? –Usualmente no solía referirse a la pequeña Anderson Hummel de esa manera. A Kurt le parecía tierno cuando se expresaba así

-Se despertó tres veces- aclaró Blaine

-¿En serio? Ni se escuchó – Nick les dijo mientras comía su huevo con tocino

-Suerte para ustedes- Kurt sorbió de su café. No había nada más reconfortante que ese líquido en su boca

-Parece ser que las paredes son bien gruesas y evitan ruidos, o nosotros estábamos lo bastante cansados como para escuchar algo- siguió Wes

-Todo puede ser

El timbre del departamento retumbó en sus oídos. A los segundos vieron aparecer a Brandon y Ella.

-Buenos días mis currucas - los chicos notaron un toque de emoción en la voz de su representante - ¿Cómo amanecieron mis niños?

De acuerdo, algo le sucedía al hombre. Ella se reía al ver a su novio tan efusivo a esa hora de la mañana. Hasta para ella le resultaba extraño pero a la vez cómico, la actitud de él.

\- ¿Están listos para comenzar con otro día agitado?

Los cinco no emitían palabra. Era muy raro verlo comportarse de esa manera.

-Tengo noticias - desbloqueo su tablet que llevaba en la mano - Me ha llegado el primer review de su disco. - _¡__Bingo! Misterio resuelto._ Pensaron los chicos - Es de la revista _Billboard _.

Al escuchar ese nombre comprendieron aún más la emoción de Brandon. En ese momento una adrenalina comenzó a circular por sus cuerpos junto con una sensación de nervios.

El hombre con voz clara y firme, tratando de no perder los estribos comenzó a leer.

"《_El desplegar de los p__á__jaros. __》__¿__Qu__é__ es lo primero que se te viene a la mente cuando escuchas el t__é__rmino __《__Boyband__》__? Seguramente es algo parecido a 'Otra vez sopa'. Eso fue lo que pens__é__ en el momento en que me invitaron a la conferencia de prensa del lanzamiento del disco de The Warblers. Durante los a__ñ__os nos hemos acostumbrado a esto: un par de amigos se juntan como hobbie o salen de un reality show, empiezan a sonar sus canciones en cada rinc__ó__n del planeta, alcanzan la fama y fortuna que siempre desearon, pasan unos poqu__í__simos a__ñ__os y anuncian la disoluci__ó__n de la banda. _

_Sinceramente tuve ese prejuicio durante todo mi trayecto hacia los estudios de Hollywood Records donde se realizar__í__a la conferencia. Ni hablar de cuando vi salir a esos cinco j__ó__venes a enfrentarse al mundo real. 'Pobres' pens__é__. _

_Pero en el momento en que los escuch__é__ hablar dej__é__ de lado mis prejuicios y not__é__ algo diferente en ellos. Eran cinco adolescentes comunes que no buscaban nada m__á__s que alguien escuchara su m__ú__sica. No ten__í__an rastros de ser cre__í__dos y querer llevarse el mundo por delante._

_Escuch__é__ muy atento sus respuestas y qued__é__ asombrado por como se desenvolv__í__an con la prensa._

_Al llegar a casa, con el disco en la mano que me hab__í__an otorgado par evaluar lo met__í__ en el equipo de m__ú__sica para cumplir con mi funci__ó__n. Como seguro estar__á__n pensando '__¿__Qui__é__n en esta __é__poca sigue teniendo un equipo de m__ú__sica?' pero alguien como yo cuyo trabajo es escuchar discos y criticarlos, es un elemento crucial._

_Me llev__é__ una enorme sorpresa cuando la primera canci__ó__n son__ó__. No era la t__í__pica canci__ó__n de Boyband de siempre. De hecho su ritmo era bastante pegadizo. En un principio no sab__í__a del g__é__nero musical del cual estaba escuchando. Una mezcla de pop con electro no dejaba que la sensaci__ó__n de querer bailar se fuera de m__í__. _

_Cuando menos me lo esperaba el disco lleg__ó__ a su fin y sent__í__a que necesitaba seguir escuchando m__á__s. Cada canci__ó__n en ese disco es __ú__nica y no se parece a nada escuchado como antes. Los toques electr__ó__nicos son los protagonistas de cada melod__í__a, sin contar las voces de sus cantantes que se complementan como si hubiesen sido creadas la una para la otra. _

_El disco The Warblers se resume en canciones pegadizas que te har__á__n mover el pie hasta en un funeral y algunas letras dram__á__ticas que te har__á__n sentir nostalgia y tristeza. _

_Podr__í__a catalogar a The Warblers como algo parecido al 'electropop melodram__á__tico' . La ecuaci__ó__n es sencilla: ritmo electr__ó__nico + pop + letras dram__á__ticas. _

_La verdad que siento pena por m__í__ mismo por haber desconfiado de estos chicos. Su talento es bastante bueno y lo m__á__s importante de todo, diferente. _

_El mundo de la m__ú__sica nos ha generado un concepto de Boyband que hace que juzguemos con anticipaci__ó__n las cosas._

_Como cr__í__tico, recomiendo a toda persona a que le de una oportunidad a estos cinco j__ó__venes. El disco cuenta con diez canciones que querr__á__s repetir una y otra vez._

_Este es el comienzo del viaje que atravesar__á__n estas currucas, que espero que dure por mucho tiempo y no sea pasajero._

_Puntuaci__ó__n del disco: cinco estrellas. _

_Jonathan Bellisario"_

Si alguno en ese momento tenía algún bocado de comida en su boca seguramente ya se encontraba en el piso.

Blaine se había quedado con su cuchara de cereales a medio camino. La tostada con mermelada de Kurt se había roto de la presión que sus manos habían ejercido. Sebastian se había quemado con su café. A Wes se le había caído el trozo de omelette que tenía en el tenedor. Y por supuesto que al que se le escapó la comida de la boca fue a Nick.

Inclusive Anne que reaparecía en la escena después de irse a bañar y arreglar se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Tardaron un par de minutos en reponerse del shock que les había causado la reseña del disco. Digerir cada una de las palabras que se habían escrito llevaba su tiempo. Aunque haya sido una crítica buena, tenían que tener en cuenta que también era una advertencia. Debían ser cien por ciento originales ya que las tendencias del mercado resultaban repetidas y molestas. Ellos no querían ser algo temporal como expresaba en un principio el escritor. Querían durar. Meterse en problemas y llamar la atención por una mínima cosa no estaba en sus planes, aunque eso sólo el destino lo tendría en cuenta. Querían triunfar siendo tales como eran.

* * *

El camino hacia el centro de Miami los dejó deslumbrados. El sol combinaba con esa ciudad tan preciada por los turistas. Veían a gente caminando por las calles. Desde familias hasta grupos de amigos. Era un día espléndido, si tenían suerte podrían pasar un tiempo en la playa.

Recorrieron la Ocean Drive apreciando el mar que estaba a su lado. Las olas chocaban contra la orilla y ya varias personas se encontraban bañándo en las aguas.

* * *

Hasta ese momento habían conocido dos tipos de estudios de televisión, uno era el opuesto al otro. Mientras que el de su pueblo era pequeño y modesto, los de Los Angeles eran bloques y bloques con sets de televisión. Al fin habían encontrado un punto medio entre ambos, el de Miami. No era gigante pero tampoco una ratonera en la que no entraba más que una cámara y un sofá.

Ingresaron por la puerta que daba hacia el estacionamiento. Brandon se anunció en la recepción mientras que ellos esperaban a ser llamados en una pequeña sala de espera donde encontraron entretenimiento con las revistas y cuadros que había en el lugar.

Unos minutos después fueron llevados por un pasillo hasta tomar un elevador. Llegaron a un tercer piso donde descendieron y fueron dirigidos hasta una habitación que no necesitaron mucho pensar que se trataba de un camarín pero lo suficiente grande como para que cabiera toda la tropa.

Personas del staff del programa se acercaron para maquillarlos y colocarles los micrófonos. Antes de salir al aire Melody Hampton, la conductora apareció por el camarín. Se encontraba tal cual la recordaban hacía seis meses atrás. Figura esbelta, un pelo voluminoso y bien cuidado, unos ojos marrones electrizantes.

-Mis queridos Warblers, es un gusto volver a verlos. ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Bastante atareados – respondió Sebastian

-Sí, he visto y escuchado varias de sus entrevistas. Los felicito chicos. Están llevando esto muy bien

-Y eso que es solo el comienzo- acotó Nick

-Pero creo que se irá poniendo mejor con el pasar del tiempo – la mujer se volteó hacia su derecha y se encontró con la carreola de Lizzy y la niña adentro - ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es su hija? – preguntó viendo a Blaine y a Kurt quienes le afirmaron con un movimiento de cabeza – Es preciosa e igualita a ustedes. Claramente ahora puedo confirmar que eres el padre. Lamento lo de la última vez.

-No importa, ya quedó en el pasado – contestó Blaine tratando de no acordarse de la pelea que el comentario de la entrevistadora había causado entre su novio y él.

\- Ya casi es hora del programa. Debemos irnos para el estudio principal. Estoy contenta de tenerlos por aquí.

Abandonó el lugar seguido de los chicos pero antes la pareja de padres revisaron que su hija quedara en buenas condiciones antes de abandonarla por unos minutos.

La diferencia entre el estudio donde habían hecho su primera entrevista y este, era demasiado notoria. El lugar contaba con dos pantallas led que mostraban el logo del programa, las luces eran mucho más brillantes, el sitio donde se realizaban las entrevistas con los artistas era más sofisticado y grande.

Desde bambalinas visualizaban como el programa se llevaba a cabo. Melody anunciaba a sus esponsors mientras mostraba su atuendo, seguido mencionó a los auspiciantes del espacio televisivo. Empezó a nombrar las canciones que se lanzaban esa semana con las imágenes de las bandas desplazándose a través de las pantallas de atrás.

Hubo un breve corte para que la conductora pudiese descansar y tomar algo de agua para humedecer su garganta y recuperar su voz.

-Y ahora, tenemos invitados especiales. Hace un par de meses nuestro programa se trasladó a un pequeño pueblo en Ohio llamado Westerville. Allí conocimos a The Warblers, la banda conformada por cinco jóvenes. Hoy tenemos el placer que vuelvan a elegirnos para presentar su nuevo videoclip. Con ustedes Blaine, Kurt, Sebastian, Nick y Wes, mejor conocidos como The Warblers.

Los cinco ingresaron por la puerta que conformaban las pantallas. Allí se reflejaban las fotografías que componían el disco y también un par más de la sesión de fotos. Saludaron nuevamente a Melody a la vez que tomaban asiento en un sofá grupal y otro individual.

-Han pasado muchos meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Cómo han estado?

-Bastante bien. Hace un par de días salió nuestro disco, así que estamos haciendo la gira de lanzamiento- Kurt fue el primero en hablar

-Se encuentra en todas las disquerías del país y también en sitios digitales- agregó Blaine

-Como conductora, les recomiendo comprarlo. Es imposible parar de escucharlo. Tiene canciones pegadizas. Los felicito chicos.

-Gracias- respondieron al unísono

-¿Por dónde han estado?

-Recientemente anduvimos en Los Angeles. Visitamos un par de programas y radios, tuvimos firma de discos, hablamos con la prensa y recorrimos- Siguió Sebastian

-¿Les gusta esa ciudad?

-Es hermosa – sin dejar espacio para que sus compañeros hablaran, Nick prosiguió – Ver el cartel de Hollywood es impresionante. Además hay muchos sitios que visitar. Vimos algunos, pero lamentablemente entre las corridas, no pudimos tantos.

-Dentro de unos días se van a Nueva York…

-Sí, nuestro itinerario es parecido al de L.A pero tendremos un par de días para recorrer y descansar- Wes completó la frase que Melody había empezado

-Se ve que están muy atareados- hizo una pausa mientras ellos afirmaban lo dicho.- Pero hoy están aquí para presentar su nuevo video.

-La canción empezó a sonar en las radios hace un par de semanas y ha tenido bastante repercusión por lo visto- Blaine comentó

-¿Cómo ha sido filmar el video de _Quiero_?

-Digamos que fue muy divertido- contestó Sebastian – Lo filamamos en Dalton, nuestra escuela. Yo que pensaba que no iba a volver a pisarla luego de la graduación, nuestro querido manager tuvo la genial idea de realizar el video allí.

-Era raro porque teníamos la academia sólo para nosotros- Kurt miró a sus compañeros mientras le daban la razón – Estamos acostumbrados a ver el lugar lleno de alumnos y ahora eramos nosotros, bueno, y el staff de producción.

-Una de las mejores cosas fue correr por los pasillos sin que nadie nos castigara – siguió Nick, ganándose una mirada divertida de sus compañeros.

-Difiere demasiado con nuestro primer video. –Wes continuó con el relato - El de Casualidad es serio, sentimental, nostálgico. Este es más chistoso. Nos perseguimos entre nosotros.

-A Seb lo tiraron entre Nick y Wes. Creo que sufrí al verlo – comentó Blaine

-Tú no te quedas atrás- agregó Kurt

-Y si en cada escena entre nosotros dos siempre me maltratabas

-Con todo lo que están diciendo me está intrigando lo que sucede en este video. ¿Qué dicen si lo vemos?- preguntó la conductora obteniendo la aprobación de los chicos – Con ustedes, el video _Quiero_ de The Warblers.

_La imagen de un reloj de pared se mostr__ó__. Sus agujas giraban contando los segundos. Kurt con su cabeza apoyada en su mano mientras miraba hacia adelante. La pizarra ten__í__a escrito el cartel de "Castigo". Junto a __é__l estaba sentado Sebastian quien le tiraba papeles a Nick que se encontraba adelante. Esto provoc__ó__ que se volteara y lo mirara de mala manera. Al lado del peque__ñ__o Warbler, Wes completaba tareas y Blaine estaba durmiendo sobre la mesa. _

_La campana son__ó__ y la profesora a cargo se__ñ__al__ó__ la salida dando a entender que los chicos pod__í__an irse. Los cinco tomaron sus mochilas y atravesaron la puerta dividi__é__nose en dos grupos con direcciones opuestas. _

_Por un lado, Nick, Blaine y Wes caminaban en direcci__ó__n a la salida; mientras que por el otro Kurt y Sebastian iban en camino hacia el final del pasillo. _

_"_**_Dame un poco m_****_á_****_s"_** _El casta__ñ__o mir__ó__ a Blaine antes de acercarse al o__í__do de su amigo y susurrarle algo. La c__á__mara enfoc__ó__ al tr__í__o que se encontraba hablando y riendo entre ellos. "_**_Si vos me llam_****_á_****_s"_** _Blaine sinti__ó__ su tel__é__fono vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo tom__ó__ y mir__ó__ extra__ñ__ado el mensaje. Era de Kurt. Les mostr__ó__ a sus amigos la pantalla del tel__é__fono. _**_"No te hag_****_á_****_s rogar, si pido un poco m_****_á_****_s es solamente un poco m_****_á_****_s"._**_ Blaine volte__ó__ para ver a Kurt quien le sonre__í__a con una mirada p__í__cara, dando a entender que el moreno hab__í__a aceptado la propuesta que le hab__í__a mandado por mensaje. _**_"Si me ves aqu_****_í_****_, sabes que es por ti"_**_ Kurt ingres__ó__ a uno de los salones que estaban en el pasillo. Blaine ech__ó__ una mirada de advertencia a sus amigos antes de dirigirse a donde el casta__ñ__o se hab__í__a metido. _**_"Deber_****_é_****_ aprender de mis errores, no es esta mi primera vez". _**

_El moreno asom__ó__ su cabeza por la puerta para ver si hab__í__a alguien pero de inmediato unas manos lo tomaron por la corbata del uniforme y lo estrellaron contra una pared. _**_"Contra la pared, contra de tu fr_****_í_****_o. Est_****_á_****_s tan lejos aunque te tenga aqu_****_í_****_."_**_ Los labios de Kurt cantaban la canci__ó__n a la vez que desataba el nudo de la corbata de su novio y le ataba las manos con la misma. _**_"No ves que mi coraz_****_ó_****_n, se ha acelerado desde que ha entrado a tu habitaci_****_ó_****_n"._**_ El casta__ñ__o sali__ó__ corriendo del lugar mientras Blaine se hab__í__a quedado atado al perchero del sal__ó__n gritando por ayuda. _

_Nick y Wes escucharon sus gritos cuando vieron salir a Kurt corriendo y junt__á__ndose con Sebastian con quien choc__ó__ las manos. _

_"_**_Y aunque nadie lo ha dicho amor, es claro lo que pasa. Vos me llam_****_á_****_s a cualquier hora y yo me ba_****_ñ_****_o y voy directo a tu casa"_** _Los dos chicos corrieron hacia el sal__ó__n donde estaba su amigo y lo ayudaron a liberarse. Mientras Blaine se acariciaba las mu__ñ__ecas abandonaron el aula. En el pasillo, el moreno llam__ó__ a Kurt haciendo que este y su acompa__ñ__ante voltearan. _

_La c__á__mara enfoc__ó__ la cara enojada de Blaine, seguida de la de Kurt, despu__é__s la de Nick, la de Sebastian y por __ú__ltimo, la de Wes. _

_Los dos mejores amigos se echaron a correr hasta el final del pasillo separ__á__ndose all__í__. Sebastian se fue por la izquierda mientras que Kurt por la derecha._

_Blaine y sus amigos empezaron a perseguirlos. El moreno fue tras su novio, y los otros dos chicos tras Sebastian. _

**_"No quieres hablar. Tal vez te convenga"_** _El casta__ñ__o ingres__ó__ a otro sal__ó__n mientras que por otra puerta vio como Nick y Wes tacleban y tiraban a su mejor amigo al piso. Silenciosamente Blaine entr__ó__ al lugar observ__á__ndolo. _**_"En este momento pienso cosas que preferir_****_í_****_a callar"_**_ Le tap__ó__ con la mano izquierda la boca mientras lo arrincon__ó__ contra la pared con la derecha. _

**_"Contra la pared, contra de tu fr_****_í_****_o. Est_****_á_****_s tan lejos aunque te tenga aqu_****_í"_** _ Blaine cantaba esta parte de la canci__ó__n. _**_"No ves que mi coraz_****_ó_****_n, se ha acelerado desde que ha entrado a tu habitaci_****_ó_****_n"_**_ Kurt sonri__ó__ antes de pegarle un rodillazo en la ingle, haciendo que su novio cayera de inmediato al piso del dolor. Pudo escapar del lugar._

_Lo primero que hizo fue ayudar a Sebastian a liberarse de sus compa__ñ__eros quienes hab__í__an quedado desconcertados escuchando a Blaine gritar del dolor. Revolearon los ojos antes de dirigirse a ayudarlo nuevamente. _

**_"Y aunque nadie lo ha dicho amor, es claro lo que pasa"_**_ Cuando Nick y Wes entraron al sitio donde estaba Blaine, lo encontraron hecho bolita con sus manos en su entrepierna y cara de dolor. Se miraron de manera c__ó__mplice antes de tomarlo por las axilas y levantarlo. _**_"Vos me llam_****_á_****_s a cualquier hora y yo me ba_****_ñ_****_o y voy directo a tu casa"_**

**_"Y no me importa aparentar no escondo lo que siento quiero que vuelvas a pensar, lo que pensabas de m_****_í_****_ en un momento"_**_ Salieron del sal__ó__n. Blaine apenas pod__í__a caminar pero en el momento en que vio a Kurt corri__ó__ hacia __é__l provocando que empezara a subir la escalera de la instituci__ó__n de espaldas. Nick y Wes tomaron a Sebastian antes que este intentara salvar a su amigo. _**_"Quisiera que desnudes ante mi tu costado espiritual, quisiera que te entregues coraz_****_ó_****_n de una manera natural"_**_ Blaine dec__í__a cuando Kurt casi se resbal__ó__ de la escalera _**_"Tengo la idea de hacerte creer que me vas a sentir en vos porque bailando _**_**convencer**_**_é_****_ para ir a dormir los dos"_**_ El moreno estaba por tomar a su novio que finalmente se hab__í__a ca__í__do cuando Sebastian lo alz__ó__ y se lo llev__ó__ en sus hombros. _

**_"Y aunque nadie lo ha dicho amor, es claro lo que pasa. Vos me llam_****_á_****_s a cualquier hora y yo me ba_****_ñ_****_o y voy directo a tu casa"_** _ Wes y Nick subieron al encuentro de su amigo que se hab__í__a quedado sentado en el __ú__ltimo escal__ó__n y le brindaron una __ú__ltima mano para ayudarlo a levantar. _**_"Y no me importa aparentar no escondo lo que siento. Quiero que vuelvas a pensar lo que pensabas de m_****_í_****_ en un momento"_** _ Bajaron lentamente la escalera._

_Sebastian dej__ó__ a su amigo en el piso. Y caminaron con sus brazos alrededor de los hombros del otro._

_Las pantallas mostraban im__á__genes al azar de los chicos corriendo por los pasillos de Dalton. En la galer__í__a del patio, Blaine, Nick y Wes aparecieron por detr__á__s de las columnas respectivamente. _

_Finalmente, los cinco se dirigieron al estacionamiento del lugar. Kurt y Blaine encontr__á__ndose en el medio obtorg__á__ndose miradas sonrientes antes de subirse a sus veh__í__culos. _

_El video termin__ó__ con cinco autom__ó__viles y__é__ndose por diferentes direcciones. _

Las seis personas que estaban en el estudio aplaudieron cuando la cámara los captó. Los chicos estaban maravillados por como había quedado el segundo video que habían filmado.

-Warblers, eso estuvo genial – anunció entusiasmada la conductora – Muy divertido, el video. Coincido con ustedes, completamente distinto al anterior.

-Me encantó – opinó Kurt – Corrimos demasiado ese día y yo estaba recientemente operado. Fue todo un desafío.

-Espero que hagamos más videos de ese estilo. Fue entretenido filmarlo – Wes agregó

-Sebastian, Blaine, ¿Cómo terminaron luego de los golpes que recibieron? Sobre todo tu Blaine, que tu novio te patee de esa manera no debe ser muy bonito.

-Solamente me tuvieron que llevar a sala de emergencia pero nada más – bromeó el moreno

-Yo estuve un par de semanas con varios moretones en mis brazos y piernas pero sigo vivo – contó Seb.

-Para nuestros queridos televidentes, el video se va a poder empezar a votar para que ingrese al ranking semanal a partir de ahora. Solamente deben ingresar a la página del canal y votar en donde dice "Ranking"- indicó Melody –Chicos ha sido un gusto volver a tenerlos en nuestro programa. Espero verlos pronto por aquí. Muchas gracias.

En el corte se despidieron de la mujer. Se encontraron con Brandon, Ella y Anne quien sostenía entre sus brazos a Lizzy.

-Hola mi amor- Kurt le habló a su hijita mientras la alzaba - ¿Cómo se portó?

-Se había largado a llorar antes que comenzara el video pero en el momento que los escuchó cantar, se quedó calmada sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla- dijo sorprendida Anne

-Hace eso desde que nació. Es una forma de calmarla. ¿No se lo habíamos mencionado? – preguntó extrañado Blaine

-Creo que es un pequeño detalle que no mencionaron- aclaró Ella

-¿Saben cuántos ataques de llanto tuvimos que soportar estos días?- Anne dijo algo molesta pero con ironía

-Oh no me digas – respondió Kurt con el mismo sarcasmo

-Ok. Antes que empiece una batalla campal – Wes se interpuso antes que sucediera una pelea- ¿Qué les pareció el video? – Le dejó un beso en la mejilla a su novia

-Muy divertido- contestó Ella – Creo que luego que sufrieran haciéndolo, salió bastante bien.

-Así que quieren otro de ese estilo – Brandon comentó

-Sino que sea divertido al filmarlo- aclaró Nick

-Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora vamos que es hora de almorzar y a seguir con nuestro día.

* * *

_Después de MUCHOS capítulos, por fin hubo canción. Como se mencionó se llama __**Quiero**__ y es cantada por el grupo inspirador de esta novela, __**Miranda!**__. La versión que usé no es la normal que encuentran en alguno de los discos, sino que la pueden encontrar como __**Quiero (Gran Rex 2007). **__Tiene otro ritmo y la verdad que me encantó desde que la escuché el 9 de agosto del 2007 en el recital. _

_Es más como inspiración para seguir escribiendo la historia, en abril fui a ver a Miranda! nuevamente. Se presentaron cerca de casa y el recital estuvo increíble. Me recuerda por qué los amo tanto. Como cumplen 15 años, cantan canciones de los primeros discos. Una fue Tu Gurú, que fue también de las primeras que aparecieron en la historia. _

_Otra cosa, como les dije que hubo dos libros que me quitaron el tiempo les voy a recomendar:_

_"Nacida Bajo el sol de acuario" de Florencia Bonelli. Es la continuación de Nacida Bajo el signo del toro. Si les gusta la astrología, es un libro estupendo._

_"The Land of the Sories: Beyond the Kingdoms" de nuestro hermoso Chris Colfer. Si tuvieron la oportunidad de leer los tres primeros libros, sigan la serie porque está genial. Casi me tomo un vuelo a EEUU y lo acogoto por el final, pero es Chris ya sé como es. Así que estoy esperando la quinta parte, la necesito así como ya. Y ahora estoy con el spin off de la serie, leyendo la Guía hacia la realeza de la Reina Caparucita Rojo. (El nombre en inglés es un trabalenguas) _

_Otros anuncios parroquiales, si estaban leyendo Mi tutor está loco pero lo amo y/o El Dios del placer DomiCrissColfer, y nunca más los volvieron a ver acá en FF, les comento que los está actualizando en Wattpad. _

_Bueno, esto es todo. Espero no volverme a atrasar tanto con la historia aunque viendo mis próximas fechas lo dudo. _

_Les mando un cariño grande a todos los lectores por seguir bancando esta historia después de tanto tiempo._

_Katu!_


	44. Chapter 40 Parte III

_Los milagros existen y que esté actualizando es uno de ellos! Casi dos semanas, es todo un record a lo que vengo actualizando. Como esta semana solamente rendí el lunes, tuve algo de tiempo para escribir (contando que ya no tengo Glee Forever para viciarme). Como hubiese sido por arte de magia, lo que el jueves comenzó con un no saber cómo continuar terminó con 9 hojas de word escritas. Ayer a la madrugada lo terminé. Creo que desde el capítulo de Disneyland no había terminado de escribir un capítulo tan rápido._

_Esta es la última parte del capítulo 40 y por lo tanto la última de Miami. Si alguno de casualidad mira o miraba Disney Channel, quizás se darán cuenta de la pequeña referencia a una de las series del canal. ;)_

* * *

El rayo del sol traspasaba los vidrios de la camioneta. Todos llevaban puestas sus gafas de sol, no querían correr las cortinas para poder apreciar el paisaje que los acompañaba en el camino hacia el centro comercial.

Kurt y Blaine taparon los ojitos de su hijita. La beba tenía sus ojos todavía sensibles por lo que el rayo fuerte de luz podría lastimárselos. Aún así, ellos tenían la difícil decisión de observar el paisaje a su costado o mirar la belleza de la criaturita. Al final se iban turnando de visión.

En ese momento se dirigían hacia el Mall de Miami. Allí tendrían su última actividad en la ciudad. La firma de discos se llevaría acabo dentro de hora y media. Eran las diez de la mañana. Se habían levantado temprano, arreglado y desayunado. Brandon les prometió que luego de la firma pasarían la tarde en la playa, por lo que si querían podían llevarse traje de baño para meterse al agua. Aún se encontraban en verano y el calor en Miami era insoportable por lo que un descanso en la playa de Florida mal no vendría.

Estacionaron en el parqueadero del complejo. En la entrada había un cartel gigante indicando el nombre del lugar. Revisaron en el mapa donde se encontraba su destino final. Empezaron a caminar tranquilamente por el sitio cuando Brandon los detuvo en seco. A lo lejos pudo divisar al grupo de gente que ya había empezado a hacer la fila para la firma. Sin querer causar alboroto trató de encontrar una segunda vía para poder llegar a la tienda de música. Por suerte, se logró comunicar con el dueño del lugar quien llegó a rescatarlos. Pudieron entrar sin ningún problema por la puerta de servicio del local. Lester, el dueño, había cubierto con cortinas los vidrios de la entrada principal para que los fans no pudieran enterarse cuando la banda arribara.

El sitio no era tan gigante como en Los Angeles pero se vivía un ambiente más familiar. La tienda era exclusivamente de instrumentos y algún que otro disco. En el centro de la misma se encontraba el mostrador para pagar los artefactos y contaba con vidrieras que exhibían auriculares, puas para guitarra, CDs y DVDs vírgenes, partituras y algunos reproductores de música que todavía estaban vigentes.

Frente a esta, habían colocado una mesa y sillas para que los chicos se sentaran y firmaran los discos. En la puerta principal se encontraba la gigantografía con la publicidad de la firma de autógrafos y la imagen de los chicos. Luego de tantos días ya no les resultaba extraño ver sus caras en carteles gigantes. Lester les ofreció a Anne y a Ella si querían subir al cuarto de música de su hija, allí encontrarían comida y bebida junto con sillones y un baño. Las mujeres del grupo declinaron la oferta y prefierieron ir a recorrer el mall por un rato. Blaine y Kurt no sabían si era una buena idea ir a hacer compras con la niña de dos meses. Ella les aseguró que todo estaría bien y si algo sucediera volverían inmediatamente. También les dio la palabra de no tardarse mucho. Los chicos revisaron que tuvieran todo lo necesario por si le agarraba hambre o necesitara un cambio de pañal. Esta vez Anne cargó consigo las canciones de la banda para colocárselas en caso de un ataque de llanto. La situación del día anterior le había hecho aprender una nueva lección. Besó a Wes deséandole suerte antes de abandonar el lugar junto con la secretaria de Dalton.

Lester les aconsejó que subieran a la sala de música así podría empezar a organizar la entrada de los fans. Si se desarrollaba alboroto sería en orden y formados en fila.

El lugar arriba era bastante colorinche pero con aire de música en cada rincón. Había un piano con varias partituras. Suponían que sería de la hija del dueño. Blaine se sentó y comenzó a tocar unas notas. Hacía tiempo que no tocaba un piano, que esos pequeños segundos lo hicieron bastante feliz. Tendría que convencer a Kurt de tener uno en su departamento.

-Bueno chicos. ¿Están listos para que sus muñecas les duelan? – preguntó Brandon

-Podríamos hablar de muñecas torcidas porque en este grupo estamos llenos – bromeó Wes llevándose una mirada reprobatoria de sus compañeros

-¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con Wesley? – Nick estaba indignado – ese comentario lo hubiese esperado de mí no de ti

-Mejor retiro lo dicho – se corrigió avergonzado

-Enfocándonos a lo que nos corresponde. Firmen los discos, sean buenos con sus fans, ellos se merecen el mismo cariño que les entregan. Además qué sería de ustedes sin sus fans

-De eso estamos seguros Brandon – acotó Sebastian

-Es hora de bajar muchachos – anunció Lester apareciendo tras la puerta

Como era de esperarse en cuanto el primer Warbler asomó la cara, un griterío se desarrolló adentro de la pequeña tienda de música. Los chicos bajaban las escaleras saludando con sus manos. Antes de sentarse, Lester le entregó a Blaine un micrófono para que pudiera hablar. Habían instalado pantallas afuera del negocio para que los se encontraban del otro lado formando la fila pudieran verlos.

-Esta es la tercera firma que realizamos – comenzó – Como siempre, estamos agradecidos que tomen su tiempo en despertarse temprano para conseguir un lugar en la fila para poder vernos.

-Es un placer ver que en cada sitio que pisamos hay un grupo de personas que nos espera con las mismas ansias que nosotros a ellos – tomó el micrófono Kurt – Sabemos que esto recién empieza y que tenemos un largo camino por recorrer.

-Su apoyo es incondicional en esta primera etapa de nuestra corta carrera – ahora fue el turno de Sebastian – por eso les decimos de todo corazón gracias.

-Esperamos pronto tener la oportunidad de que nos vean cantar en vivo en esta ciudad o en la que sea – continuó Wes

-Mis compañeros me dejaron sin palabras – se rió Nick – Creo que no me queda nada más que decir, excepto ¡A firmar discos!

Así comenzó la larga tarde en la tienda de música. Muchas fotografías fueron tomadas, más de doscientos discos autografiados por los cinco miembros de la banda, varios "te amo" fueron dichos. Cada persona con la que charlaban era diferente. Dos chicas habían salido a las dos de la mañana de Orlando para llegar a las seis a Miami y asegurarse un lugar para entrar.

-Diganme que conocen alguno de los parques de Disney – rogó Kurt

-¡Claro! Este año pudimos cumplir el sueño de conseguir los pases anuales para Disney, Universal y los parques de Sea World. Se nos fueron años de duro trabajo para conseguirlos pero vale la pena – una rubia con brackets contestó

-Los cinco somos fanáticos de Disney – comentó Blaine

-¡Lo sabemos!- gritó emocionada una joven con pelo celeste llevándose las miradas de asombro y risas de los chicos

-¿Cuál es su princesa favorita? – preguntó Blaine mientras le entregaba el disco a Sebastian para que firmara

\- La mía es Belle – respondió la rubia – Me encanta que lea, que sea inteligente, el amor que tiene por su padre. Y por supuesto su vestido

-Es el mejor de todos – se escuchó decir a Kurt desde la punta

-Esperamos conocer algún día Disney World – confesó Sebastian

-Disneyland fue precioso – Nick afirmó mientras le firmaba

-Creo que lo dices porque pasaste tu cumpleaños allí –le molestó Wes

-¡También lo sabemos! – Volvió a gritar la de pelo celeste poniéndose colorada – Lo siento

\- No lo sientas – le corrigió Wes

-Los esperamos en Orlando cuando quieran – los invitó

-Les haremos saber – terminó Sebastian mientras les guiñaba el ojo haciendo que las muchachas casi se desmayen de la emoción

Los chicos se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse con el grupo de fans de california. Las jóvenes habían viajado el día anterior para poder aprovechar sus últimos días de vacaciones allí. Les aclararon que los discos que firmarían hoy serían sorteados entre los seguidores de su cuenta de twitter que no pudieron asistir a ninguna de las firmas. A los cinco les pareció genial la idea. Era un acto de bondad hacia las personas que por algún u otro motivo no podían comprar el disco y menos asistir a la firma de autógrafos.

Una chica de pelo colorado rellenita, la cual suponían que era la líder del fan club, les hizo filmar un video para subirlo a las redes sociales y compartir lo que estaban experimentando.

-Hola gente del fan club – saludó Kurt – Desde Miami les mandamos saludos a todos.

-Casandra nos comentó que estos discos serían sorteados – continuó Blaine

-Así que deseamos que todos particpen – continuó Sebastian

-Para que tengan más chances de ganar – dirigió el aparato a Nick

-Los queremos mucho – finalizó Wes con una sonrisa y las manos de sus amigos saludando desde atrás

No sólo había mujeres haciendo la fila para poder verlos sino que varios muchachos desde pequeños hasta algunos que iban a la universidad, cosa que les llamó la atención.

Luego de dos horas y media de no parar de mover las manos autografiando discos, finalmente su actividad llegó a su fin.

Los cinco estaban agotados pero les gustaba eso de poder estar cerca de sus fans y conocerlos un poco más.

Estaban levantando todo cuando dos chicas, debían andar entre sus trece – catorce años, ingresaron al local con la copia de sus discos. Los chicos no sabían cómo reaccionar ya que la firma había acabado.

-Perdón por llegar tarde papi – una de las adolescentes dijo

_¿__Papi?_ Pensaron los Warblers y Brandon

-Mejor que vinieran cuando ya no hubiese nadie hija – le dijo Lester – Chicos, esta es mi hija Ally y su amiga Trish. Perdón por la imprudencia pero ¿podrían firmar dos discos más? Las chicas los adoran

-¡Sí! ¡Por favor! – pedían al mismo tiempo

Los cinco no pudieron negarse ante esa petición. Se veía que eran simpáticas.

Retomaron sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron a firmar los discos.

Las chicas se detuvieron unos cuantos segundos a observar a Nick mientras este garabateaba el disco con su firma. Cuando se estaban aproximando a Wes, las pudieron oír murmurar.

-Ahora entiendo por qué al hermano de Austin le gusta. Es lindo – la hija de Lester le dijo a su amiga

Sus cuatro compañeros observaron a Nick quien se estaba volviendo colorado. Las chicas no se habían percatado que su susurro se fue escuchado por toda la tienda.

-Perdón, ¿qué acaban de decir? – casi podía hablar Nick. Las chicas se voltearon para verlo con terror - ¿A quién le gusto?

-No es nada. No queríamos incomodarte – se disculpó Trish – Más teniendo a Sebastian a tu lado.

-También lo sentimos Seb – Ally agregó – Es que al hermano de nuestro amigo le pareces lindo y concordamos que sí

-De hecho, los cinco son lindos

No podían creer que esas palabras salieran de la boca de dos adolescentes. Pero lo que más asombraba era el hecho que un chico se fijara en alguno de ellos. De las mujeres se lo esperaban pero de los hombres rara vez se les había cruzado la idea.

-El muy tonto no vino porque le daba vergüenza – comentó Trish – Pero piensa que eres lindo

Nuevamente Nick cambió sus colores. Debería calmarse un rato sino terminaría todo sudado.

-Igual la preja de ustedes dos es preciosa – Ally señaló a Sebastian y a Nick – Y Blaine y Kurt también son un amor de pareja

-Y tú con Anne hacen una bonita pareja – Trish le dijo a Wes

Otra cosa que se asombraban era que las personas supieran hasta el nombre de sus seres queridos. Quizás deberían ser un poco más cuidadosos cuando hablaran de sus vidas íntimas

-Recién nos cruzamos con ella y fue un encanto de persona – siguió – ¡Ah, sí! Dijo algo como que en unos minutos vendrían para aquí

Esas dos adolescentes habían dejado a los cinco músicos con la boca abierta.

En ese momento ingresaron sin ningún problema por la puerta principal Anne y Ella quien llevaba el carrito de Lizzy arrastrando. Tampoco pasaron desapercibidas sus bolsas con compras.

Kurt y Blaine corrieron a ver a su hija. La alzaron y besaron. La niña se dio cuenta de la presencia de sus padres porque les sonrió a los dos mientras se reía.

Ella se dirigió junto con Brandon a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual fue devuelto por uno en la cabeza. Si había en ese momento otra pareja encantadora para las dos amigas, definitivamente era la del representante y su novia.

Anne también besó a su novio y le dio la mano. Le empezó a comentar lo que habían estado haciendo durante la firma y que le había comprado un par de cosas que pensaba que le iban a quedar bien.

Todas las parejas se mostraban felices a excepción de Nick y Sebastian. Pareciera que lo dicho por Ally y Trish había provocado que se formara una especie de tensión entre ambos.

* * *

El almuerzo lo llevaron a cabo en un restaurate sobre la playa. Podían disfrutar de la comida y de la vista del mar.

Con el estómago lleno y el corazón contento Brandon los liberó para que tuvieran la tarde libre y pudieran disfrutar de la playa. Fijaron una hora para volverse a encontrar.

Lizzy llevaba puesto un traje de baño que Kurt pudo conseguir de una corrida a una de las tiendas de ropa infantil del Mall de Miami. Era rojo a lunares blancos y acompañaban bolados amarillos. A Kurt le hacía acordar al vestido de Minnie Mouse. Los padres estaban embobados con su hijita.

No estaban cien por ciento seguros de meterse al mar con ella pero se acercaron al borde del agua para poder mojar sus piecitos y los de ellos. A la niña por lo visto le gustaba la sensación del agua en sus pies. Todo lo contrario a cuando la bañaban y la lluvia le tocaba la cabecita. Cuando decidían mojarla en el agua, los dos iban pero se hicieron baches para quedarse en la orilla descansando y cuidándose del sol. Especialmente Kurt que odiaba quemarse debido a la piel tan blanca que tenía. Él no quedaría como su novio bronceado de un color espectacular, él terminaría como camarón a punto de ser comido. Así que se colocó debajo de una sombrilla mientras hablaba con su padre y miraba a Lizzy. Le había mandado un par de fotos de su nieta con su nuevo traje de baño. Burt y Carole tampoco podían resistir al encanto de su nieta.

Kurt le preguntó si ya tenían todo listo para el viaje a Nueva York. Ellos partirían a la madrugada y sus padres cuando ellos llegaran a la ciudad.

Sus padres habían acordado con los de Blaine juntarse e ir al aeropuerto ya que no quedaba cerca de Westerville. Kurt estaba agradecido de la amistad que se había formado entre sus padres y sus suegros. Era un punto bastante positivo para su familia que recién comenzaba.

Al colgar se quedó husmeando por las redes sociales, mandó un par de mensajes a Calvin para ver cómo andaba, recibió también un par de Thad que se enteró que había estado hablando con su primo. Los dos Harwood al igual que todos querían estar al tanto de todas las actividades de sus amigos.

Thad estaba de maravilla en Chicago con Mary. Se habían instalado sin problemas en su departamento en esa ciudad. Además habían estado al tanto de las entrevistas y apariciones de los chicos en las radios y programas de televisión. Estaban orgullosos de ellos.

Cuando colgó notó que su hija se había quedado dormida en su carreola. La tapó con una frazada fina porque sabía que a pesar del calor, la niña tendría frío. Dirigió su mirada hacia adelante para encontrarse a Blaine en el agua, todo mojado. Su gel se había esparcido por completo dejando ver sus hermosos rizos negros.

Kurt se mordía el labio mientras lo recorría entero con su mirada. Pensar que se lo veía tan infantil jugando en el agua y la noche anterior había sido todo lo contrario.

_Flashback_

Habían vuelto de su gira del día. Cenaron algo rápido los seis en el comedor y luego cada uno se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Kurt trabó las puertas de los pasillos así nadie podría molestarlos. Blaine se estaba encargando de cambiarle el pañal a Lizzy y vestirla para darle de comer y dormirla.

Era demasiado el calor que había esa noche. Los chicos no podían prender el aire acondicionado de esa habitación por temor a que su hija se enfermara por lo que tenían que conformarse con un ventilador de techo y duchas.

-Esta humedad me está matando. Me voy a bañar Blaine – anunció Kurt mientras se dirigía al baño

-De acuerdo. Termino y voy a lavarme los dientes

Como si fuera que ambos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, la imagen que obtuvo Blaine al entrar al baño lo dejó embobado.

A Kurt le caían las gotas de la ducha por su cuerpo. La cicatriz del nacimiento de Lizzy lo volvía loco. Era muy extraño que eso lo excitara tanto pero no podía contenerse. Tragó hondo antes de tomar su cepillo de dientes y empezar a cepillarse. El espejo estaba empañado lo cual agradecía sino no podría concentrarse en lo que fue a hacer.

El castaño abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su novio de espaldas.

-No te escuché entrar

-Igual…mmm… ya me voy – Blaine estaba tratando de encontrar las palabras para decir

-Ah – un tono de decepción se percibió en Kurt

-¿Quieres que me quede?

-Si tú quieres

Ese tono inocente pero a la vez provocador ya lo conocía perfectamente. No era la primera vez que le hablaba de esa manera.

-¿Y dónde quieres que me quede? –Blaine se iba acercando a la ducha

-Aquí conmigo – los ojos azules de Kurt se habían transformado en negros.

Blaine no tardó en desvestirse. Al instante se encontraba dentro de la ducha junto a su novio. Sin perder un segundo lo besó desaforadamente. Kurt le tomó del pelo mojado y enroscó sus dedos en sus rizos.

Mientras Blaine dejaba chupetones por su cuello, los cuales tuvo que disimular ese día, Kurt le confesó su fantasía de la mañana.

Los ojos hazel de Blaine lo miraron con más deseo que nunca al oír esas palabras salir de su boca.

Sin pensarlo se dio la vuelta quedando con su espalda pegada al pecho de su novio. Tendrían que ser lo más rápido y silenciosos posible. Por más que les hayan comentado que no se escuchaba nada, no querían que sus amigos se enterasen que estaban teniendo sexo desenfrenado en el baño.

Kurt le besó la espalda antes de introducirle un primer dedo. Blaine pegó un respingo al sentirlo pero luego se volvió satisfacción al incluir un par más. Cuando estuvo listo, Kurt lo penetró con toda su fuerza haciéndole escapar un gemido. Rápidamente comenzó un movimiento de entrada y salida. Blaine intentaba aferrarse todo lo que podía para no resbalarse y caerse. Kurt tuvo que colocar una mano en la boca de su novio para amortiguar los ruidos que estaba haciendo. Él tuvo que morder levemente el hombro de Blaine para callar los suyos.

Kurt se vino primero pero no paró de entrar y salir de su novio hasta que él también lo haya hecho, por más pesado que su cuerpo se sintiese. Tuvo que ayudar al moreno para que terminara. En pocos segundos sintió el líquido caliente y viscozo recorrer su mano que gracias a la ayuda del agua de que caía de la ducha, fue limpiado al instante.

Blaine se dio la vuelta para encontrarse cara a cara con su novio y besarlo.

-¿Vamos a hacer esto en cada lugar de la gira? – preguntó Blaine chistoso

-Sólo si tú quieres – Kurt jugaba con un rizo mojado de su novio

-Te haré el amor en todas las ciudades que pisemos – le prometió Blaine mientras apoyaba sus frentes juntas

-¿Eso significa que en Nueva York lo haremos?

-En Nueva York definitivamente lo haremos

-Te amo tanto Blaine

-Y yo a ti, Kurt

Se volvieron a besar antes de salir de la ducha e ir a dormir.

_Fin de Flashback_

Su mente estaba totalmente en otro lado. No se dio cuenta que su novio se encontraba frente a él.

-¿Amor? ¿Kurt te encuentras bien? – lo miró preocupado

-Mmm…sí, claro. Sólo estaba pensando

Blaine se sentó en la reposera de junto. El agua le caía de sus mechones y se deslizaba por su cuello. Kurt estaba intentando centrar su mente pero con esa escena a su lado no lograría conseguirlo.

-Es tan hermosa cuando se queda dormida – Blaine miraba a su hija quien no se inmutaba por la presencia de sus padres.

-Siempre es hermosa

Kurt apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Blaine quien lo atrajo más hacia donde estaba. El moreno comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, relajándolo. Se sentía bien estar así los tres, descansando en silencio, mirando las olas caer en la orilla. En ese momento no podrían pedir nada mejor.

* * *

Desde que había finalizado la firma de autógrafos, se había formado una serie de tensión entre Nick y Sebastian. Los chicos apenas habían cruzado palabra en el almuerzo. Su comunicación no fue más allá de un simple "Sí", "No", "Gracias" y "Por favor".

Se encontraban caminando por el borde de la orilla. Ni siquiera se habían tomado de las manos. Todo era un silencio incómodo del cual se refugiaban con sus teléfonos. Finalmente fue el más chico quien no pudo soportar la situación.

-¿Te sucede algo Seb? Desde que salimos del mall no me has hablado. ¿Hice algo malo?

-No pasa nada Nick – respondió cortante

-Seb, en estos meses aprendí a conocerte y sé perfectamente cuando ocurre algo. ¿No podrías decirme qué te ocurre? – Sebastian se mantuvo callado. Simplemente miró hacia otro lado – Está relación empezó porque ambos nos sentíamos cómodos contándole al otro nuestros asuntos

-Lo sé. Pero no quiero hablar

-Sebastian. Necesito que me digas qué te está ocurriendo. No podemos estar todo el tiempo sin hablarnos – se plantó delante de él sin permitirle el paso

-Te dije que no pasa nada – contestó de mala manera

-Si me hablas de esa forma es porque definitivamente algo ocurrió. ¿Dije algo malo? ¿Hice algo que no te haya gustado? – Al no conseguir respuesta del mayor hizo un breve retroceso de los hechos del día - ¿Te molestó que las chicas esas dijeran que al hermano de uno de sus amigos le parecía lindo?

Nuevamente obtuvo un silencio de Sebastian. El chico se corrió a un lado y comenzó a caminar más rápido. Nick lo corrió hasta alcanzarlo. Le tomó del brazo para que lo mirara.

-¿Te pusiste celoso de él? – se rió al decirlo

-Sí… No… ¡no sé! – Gritó dejando a Nick atónito – Nick, entiendo que acordamos que trataríamos de no involucrarnos sentimentalmente pero si empiezo a sentir celos es una mala señal.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tampoco para que me dejes de hablar. Tú le guiñaste el ojo a esas chicas y yo no te dije nada.

-Eso fue en broma. Trataba de ser bueno con ellas

-¡Sí pero lo hiciste! ¿Crees que eso me gustó? ¡No! A mí también me agarró como un no sé qué adentro

-Son solo fans no va a pasar nada

-Bueno, este chico también es un fan y no va a pasar nada

-Es un chico

-Entonces ese es el problema. Tú puedes hacerles ojitos a las chicas porque bueno, son chicas pero yo no puedo recibir un mensaje de que a un chico le parezco lindo. Esto es increíble

Nick se había enojado con Sebastian. No le parecía justo que al castaño le molestara que recibiera elogios de chicos cuando él estaba coqueteando con chicas.

-Creo que es hora que nos juntemos con el resto – anunció Sebastian con un tono triste

Nick lo siguió desde atrás con un nudo en la garganta. Sebastian estaba igual. Nunca pensó que iba a pelearse con Nick pero tenía sus razones.

En la camioneta de regreso al hotel, Kurt observó a su mejor amigo. Estaba callado y le pareció extraño que no estuviera junto a Nick. Luego miró al menor de la banda y lo notó justo cuando se estaba secando una lágrima que le caía sobre la mejilla. Le tocó el codo disimuladamente a Blaine para que observara a ambos chicos. Se dirigieron miradas preocupadas.

-Voy a dar una vuelta – dijo Nick cuando llegaron al Wyndham

Blaine le susurró a su novio que iba a verlo y le hizo una señal a Wes para que lo acompañara. Sebastian miró como se iba caminando, giró y se encaminó hacia la habitación. Kurt no podía seguirle el paso debido a que llevaba la carreola de Lizzy.

Al entrar en la habitación le pidió a Anne que se quedara unos minutos con la niña mientras él hablaba con su amigo. La novia de Wes también había notado que algo extraño sucedía así que no tuvo objeción para cuidar a Lizzy.

Sentado en una de las reposeras de la piscina los chicos encontraron a Nick. El chico estaba cubierto con lágrimas y respiraba agitadamente.

Blaine y Wes se acercaron hacia él. No sabían cómo podía responder. Era extraño verlo de esa manera, siempre se mostraba alegre y juguetón.

-¿Qué ocurrió Nick? – preguntó Wes

-Notamos que algo no andaba bien. Estamos aquí por si quieres hablar – le dijo Blaine

-Si no quieres, podemos hacerte compañía – siguió Wes

-Está bien chicos – habló Nick – tuve una discusión con Sebastian.

-Lo supusimos porque ambos estuvieron muy raros en la vuelta y ambos estaban llorando – Nick levantó la mirada al escuchar a Blaine decir que Sebastian también había estado llorando

-Todo sucedió por el estúpido comentario de las adolescentes sobre el hermano de su amigo. A Sebastian no le cayó bien que un chico dijera que le gustaba. ¡Sólo porque es un chico! Él anduvo haciéndoles ojitos a las fans que lo veían y yo no le dije nada. Pero el señor se molestó porque a un fan le parezco lindo.

-Dejame ver si entendimos bien, ¿Sebastian tuvo celos de un comentario? – cuestionó Wes

-¡Sí!

-No será que su jueguito de pretender estar juntos cruzó la frontera, ¿no? –Blaine levantó una ceja al decirlo

-No sé – Nick dudaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo – Chicos, no tienen la menor idea de lo que lo adoro a Seb. Ambos nos sentimos bien el uno junto al otro, no sólo en lo físico, ya me entienden. – Se estaba sonrojando – También nos gusta contarnos cosas, pasar tiempo juntos. Solamente no sé si estoy listo para una relación de verdad. No sé si será el chico correcto. Hay muchas cosas que no sé.

* * *

Kurt golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Sebastian. Su amigo no respondió nada, así que el castaño se atrevió a abrirle la puerta. El más grande estaba guardando sus pertenencias en su maleta.

-¿Podemos hablar? – preguntó dudoso Kurt. Sabía que a Sebastian no le agradaba demasiado hablar sobre sus cosas.

El chico pretendió que su amigo no se encontraba en el mismo lugar que él y continuó haciendo sus cosas.

-¿Qué ocurrió entre Nick y tú? - seguía sin respuesta – Sebastian dejé a Lizzy para venir a verte y que me puedas contar lo que te sucede así que dime algo – Kurt estaba a punto de perder los estribos

-Entonces ve a verla. No quiero hablar – definitivamente su mejor amigo era un cabeza dura

-Sebastian, te conozco hace muchísimos años. Sé que no te gusta hablar de tus cosas pero te ruego que me digas qué ocurrió. No sueles llorar y hoy lo estabas haciendo

Sebastian se paró en seco al escuchar las palabras de su amigo. No había nadie que lo conociera mejor que Kurt. Se sentó en la cama, acto seguido también lo hizo el castaño. Suspiró antes de hablar.

-Sentí celos de lo que dijeron esas chicas luego de la firma – vio como Kurt sonreía y lo detuvo antes de que dijera algo – Sé que te va a parecer algo chistoso o una buena señal que esto me haya pasado. Para mí no es así de sencillo. Que yo sienta celos de alguien significa que esa persona me importa. No sé si estoy listo para que Nick me importe más de lo que teníamos acordado

-Sigo sin entender

-Nosotros no tenemos ninguna relación propiamente dicha. La pasamos bien juntos. Creo que eso se está pasando más del límite. No sé si quiero que Nick me guste de esa manera – volvió a suspirar – Kurt, no quiero volver a sufrir por amor. Tampoco lo quiero lastimar a él. La verdad es que… no sé si quiero seguir con todo esto

-¿Quieres dejar a Nick?- Kurt abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de las intenciones de su amigo

-¡No sé! Pero no es que no me guste Nick y no lo quiera. Me gusta pero es sobre mí. ¿Te acuerdas de aquel chico que te conté? – Kurt movió su cabeza en afirmación – No lo he superado. Sé que no tuvimos nada y menos que menos vamos a tener. Pero, ¿Qué pasaría si decidiéramos establecer una relación con Nick y él luego me dejara? ¿O la pasara mal porque no puedo poner lo mejor de mí por la relación? No quiero sufir o verlo sufrir

-Seb, yo creo que deberías hablar de todo esto con Nick. ¿Él sabe lo de este chico? – Negó con la cabeza – Entonces lo primero que tienes que hacer es hablar sobre esto. Luego ahí verán en qué quedan. Deben ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Yo creo que dándole una oportunidad a Nick quizás puedas olvidarte de este chico.

-Trataré de hablar con Nick antes de irnos para el aeropuerto. Odio que estemos peleados. En serio, es raro que no esté junto a mí.

-Me has reemplazado – bromeó Kurt

-Tú te lo buscaste. Ve a ver a Lizzy, yo iré a buscar a Nick para aclarar esta situación.

Kurt había terminado de salir de la habitación para ver a su hija, seguido de su amigo cuando escucharon el ruido de la puerta que se abría, vieron entrar a los tres chicos. Nick y Sebastian cruzaron miradas.

-¿Podemos hablar Nick? – preguntó Sebastian

-Claro – respondió con timidez

-Vamos afuera

-¿Dónde van? – Brandon estaba tras la puerta cuando la abrieron para irse

-Tenemos que hablar – le informó Sebastian

-Vayan a nuestra habitación. No quiero que desaparezcan por el hotel. Dentro de un rato ya nos vamos. Nosotros dos nos quedaremos aquí

-De acuerdo – respondieron al unísono

La pareja abandonó el departamento. Los chicos tuvieron que explicarles a los adultos lo ocurrido. Ellos también habían percibido que algo no andaba bien entre esos dos.

Todos estuvieron concentrados en organizar sus cosas tanto que habían perdido la noción del tiempo.

Brandon estaba por llamar a los chicos para que volvieran ya que era hora de irse, pero justo aparecieron por la puerta. Todos se alegraron al ver que se encontraban tomados de las manos. No quisieron hacer preguntas, con sólo esa imagen supieron que las cosas se habían arreglado.

-¿Listos para irnos al aeropuerto? – preguntó Brandon

-¡Sí! – Respondieron todos emocionados

El grito provocó que Lizzy comenzara a llorar, atrasando su salida del hotel media hora más.

Finalmente, abandonaron Pompano Beach para irse al aeropuerto. Luego de todos los trámites asecendieron al avión, listos para su próximo destino: Nueva York.

* * *

_Próximo capítulo New York! Creo que desde que pisé esa ciudad en marzo del año pasado quise escribir sobre los chicos estando ahí. Por suerte en el próximo capítulo eso se va a volver realidad!_

_No se si notaron que hay una nueva foto de portada (aquellos que leen desde sus computadoras o desde la app con la opción de imágenes). La intenté subir en la anterior actualización pero no me dejaba ver la imagen. También cambié la de El Reflejo de tus ojos en los míos (One shot que escribí hace un año)_

_Bueno, les quería comentar que me decidí retomar una historia que había empezado a escribir el año pasado. Así que hace un rato publiqué el prólogo de If I Can't Be With You. El que quiera y guste, pase a leer. Tengo los dos primeros capítulos escritos. Igualmente, mi prioridad va a seguir siendo UVP. :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Voy a intentar hacer un PPT para el lunes mientras fangirleo con Darren haciendo de Eric (es igual, no lo nieguen, lo único de diferente que tiene es el color de los ojos) _

_Nos estamos leyendo (después que mis parciales)! _

_Katu!_


	45. Chapter 41 Parte I

_Volví! Mis parciales terminaron por ahora y hasta dentro de 2/3 semanas que no empiezan los finales no tengo que estudiar, aunque tengo que estudiar por lo menos una semana antes. Así que aprovecharé estos días para escribir ya sea esta historia como If I can't be with you, que los invito a leer; y en Wattpad me andaban diciendo que siga El Reflejo de tus ojos en los míos, que publiqué el año pasado como One shot. Así que ahí veré._

_En este capítulo los chicos se encuentran en Nueva York! Traté de ser lo más detallada y precisa posible sobre la ciudad. Las fotos que tomé y google maps ayudaron bastante en la creación del capítulo así como también mi memoria y experiencias en la ciudad. Lo único que voy a aclarar que no coincide pero aún así lo metí en la historia es que el programa de Stephen Colbert, fue lanzado en septiembre del 2015 y los chicos se encuentran en agosto del 2015. Es lo único que difiere. _

_Los dejo leyendo. :D_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 41 parte I**

_Walking through a crowd, the village is aglow. Kaleidoscope of loud heartbeats under coats. Everybody hear wanted something more, searching for a sound we hadn__'__t hear before and it said: Welcome to New York, it__'__s been waiting for you. Welcome to New York, welcome to New York._

Había sido idea de Nick crear una lista de reproducción con canciones que nombraran a Nueva York. Mejor forma de empezar a vivir esa mágica ciudad no habían encontrado. Taylor Swift invadía sus oídos mientras se dirigían al centro de la ciudad.

Desde que bajaron del avión se habían quedado asombrados. El J. era gigante. Tenía como nueve terminales para diversas aerolíneas que se dirigían tanto a ciudades extranjeras como de cabotaje.

_It's a new soundtrack, I could dance this beat forevermore, the lights are so bright but they never blind me, me. Welcome to New York, it's been waiting for you. Welcome to New York, welcome to New York._

La música sonaba en la camioneta a la vez que intentaban apreciar con sus ojos lo que se encontraba allí afuera.

Al salir del aeropuerto pudieron ver varias residencias, escuelas e iglesias. Árboles invadían el paisaje pero le daban un tono especial. Pudieron también divisar cementerios viejos. Era increíble como muchas cosas diferentes se fundían para crear una imagen perfecta.

A lo lejos se apreciaban varios edificios, todos de diferentes tamaños pero abundaban los de metros y metros de altura.

Sus ojos y bocas estaban completamente abiertos cuanto más se acercaban a la ciudad. Pasaron por debajo de un túnel, por lo que significaba que estaban llegando a Manhattan.

El vuelo había salido de Miami alrededor de las dos de la mañana por lo que aterrizaron en Nueva York a las cinco. Todavía se encontraba de noche y faltaban como dos horas para que amanezca debido al horario de verano. Aún así, la oscuridad le daba un efecto único ya que las luces de la ciudad se podían distinguir a lo lejos y hacían que se viera encantadora.

Se habían quedado asombrados por el cambio radical del alojamiento. Pasaron de una habitación tipo departamento en Pompano Beach a un hotel Hilton en pleno Midtown.

Su nuevo lugar de estadía se encontraba en la calle 53 entre Avenida de las Américas, o la sexta, y la séptima. Tres manzanas hacia Uptown, se ubicaba el parque más famoso de todos, el Central Park. Frente al hotel tenían nada más y nada menos que el mencionado museo MoMa. Y tan sólo un par de calles hacia Downtown estaba Times Square.

Al llegar demasiado temprano, sus habitaciones todavía no estaban listas. No les importó en absoluto ya que querían comenzar a recorrer la Gran Manzana lo más antes posible.

Dejaron sus maletas y pertenencias en el guardaequipaje, el cual corría a cuenta de Hollywood Records y emprendieron viaje.

No lo pensaron dos veces antes de decidir que lo primero que verían sería el Central Park. Estatuas de próceres de países sudamericanos adornaban la cara sur del enorme parque, caminaron por la puerta del Plaza Hotel, aquel de la película Mi Pobre Angelito. Varios carruajes se empezaban a asomar por la calle para comenzar su día de trabajo. Llegaron a Colombus Circle donde se encontraba bien grande el cartel de Warner Bros en el vidirio.

Tomaron camino hacia Downtown para llegar a Times Square pero sus estómagos empezaron a crujir, pidiendo algo de comida. Pararon a desayunar en un Applebees que se encontraba en una esquina.

Definitivamente el hambre los pudo, entre todos se hicieron un hermoso festín con panqueques, waffles, omelettes y café. Toda esa comida los había dejado aniquilados pero sus ganas de seguir recorriendo Nueva York no se iban. Como pudieron obligaron a sus cuerpos a levantarse de los bancos del lugar y retomar su camino.

Una mezcla de emociones se presentó en sus cuerpos al llegar a otra de las zonas más reconocidas en el mundo. Times Square era increíble. Sus ojos no sabían dónde mirar. Miles de pantallas inundaban su visión, la gente ya se encontraba allí tomando fotos y haciendo fila para adquirir tickets para las obras de Broadway debajo de la escalera.

Peronas disfrazadas de diferentes muñecos se tomaban fotografías con todo aquel que pasara. Kurt llegó a contar como tres Elmos, tres Come Galletas, dos Hello Kitty y un Olaf de Frozen.

Brandon les había advertido que tengan cuidado con esas personas ya que se aprovechaban de la gente, tirándose encima sin que puedan decirle que aprobaban tomarse una fotografía con ellos.

Fue Wes quien se dio cuenta de la bola de año nuevo y el número del año que estaban transcurriendo. La misma se encontraba arriba de una pantalla. A lo lejos no parecía ser muy grande, lo cual decepcionó un poco a los chicos.

La tan mostrada pantalla anunciando a Coca-Cola se podía apreciar detrás de las escaleras rojas donde personas se encontraban sentadas o paradas tomándose fotos.

Varios negocios y restaurantes acechaban sus vistas. American Eagle, Aeropostale, Bubba Gump, Hard Rock Café. Pero hubo uno al cual no pudieron resistir entrar. Toys R Us estaba en la esquina de Times Square. Se corría el rumor que a fin de año iba a ser cerrado, así que corrieron a recorrer la juguetería.

Se quedaron asombrados al ver lo gigante que era. Una vuelta al mundo se encontraba instalada en la entrada. En sus carritos se distinguían diferentes y conocidos dibujos animados y jueguetes. Uno del Señor Cara de Papa, otro con los antiguos personajes de Nickelodeon, Little People de Fhiser Price.

Recorrieron cada uno de sus pisos, fascinados con el ambiente y decoración de cada uno. La parte de Lego fue una de las que más les gustó. Los modelos a escala del Empire State, la Estatua de la Libertad y otros edificios de la ciudad se llevaban todas miradas. No podían descartar al gigante dinosaurio de Jurassic Park que se movía y gruñía.

Anne por poco se larga a llorar al ingresar a la zona de Barbie. Muñecas que en su vida había visto se encontraban a la venta. Algunas de colección, algunas comunes y conocidas como así sus accesorios y demás artículos de la marca.

La zona de arte tampoco se quedaba atrás. Un crayón de Crayola gigante decoraba el lugar exhibiendo diversos productos de la marca que no se podían encontrar en otro lado.

El broche de oro se lo llevaron cuando estaban por salir de la tienda y pasaron por la Fábrica de Willie Wonka. Las cajas enormes de Nerds habían captado su atención pero Brandon tuvo que sacarlos arreando del lugar. Ya era hora de volver al hotel.

Tomaron su camino de regreso por la Avenida de las Américas. Pasaron por los estudios Fox de la ciudad y frente al Rockefeller Center donde se divisaba el cartel de "The Tonight Show: Starring Jimmy Fallon". Sus emociones se multiplicaron al recordar que en unos días estarían pisando ese estudio.

Kurt y Blaine se llevaron una grata sorpresa cuando llegaron al hotel. Sus padres ya se encontraban en la recepción. Su pequeño recorrido había llevado varias horas, lo que hizo que la llegada de sus padres sea rápida.

Los abrazaron con mucho cariño. No se habían dado cuenta de lo mucho que los extrañaban hasta que no los tuvieron entre sus brazos.

Casi en una batalla campal se abalanzaron contra su nieta, quien pareció darse cuenta de la presencia de sus abuelos porque se empezó a mover en su carreola.

Luego de todos los saludos y emociones, les entregaron las tarjetas de sus habitaciones. Recogieron sus pertenencias del guardaequipaje y se movieron hacia la zona de ascensores. Como su piso era el doce, debían tomarse aquellos ubicados en la mano izquierda. De más estaba decir cómo se ubicarían.

Kurt y Blaine obtuvieron una habitación que daba hacia la calle. La altura era extrema, tanto que las ventanas estaban celladas con llave, la cual debían pedir en recepción. Su vista mostraba un Starbucks en la esquina y un Deli veinticuatro horas casi a mitad de calle. Les llamó la atención el carrito de comida árabe ubicado en la vereda del Starbucks con una fila impresionante.

Blaine tomó a Kurt por la cintura y los dos cayeron en la cama Queen.

-¡Blaine! – lo reprendió el castaño

-Sólo estaba haciendo una prueba de calidad. Y debo admitir que es bastante reconfortable.

-En eso te doy la razón.

-Quedémosnos todo el día en la cama. Que ellos vayan a hacer el trabajo

-Ya te he dicho que me encantaría hacer eso pero si estamos en esta ciudad es gracias al trabajo – hizo una mueca rara – Todavía me suena raro decir "trabajo". Ahora si me disculpas, hay que cambiarle el pañal a tu hija.

Forcejeó un poco con su novio quien no lo dejaba marchar. Luego de forcejear un poco más, logró escaparse.

Decidieron almorzar dentro del hotel. Fue tanta la emoción de llegar a la Gran Manzana y empezar a recorrerla, que no se habían percatado que el hotel contaba con un servicio de comidas rápidas, un establecimiento para desayunar, un restaurante, pub, salas de conferencias, salón de fiesta y hasta una tienda donde vendían recuerdos.

Ese día pondrían sus manos en movimiento nuevamente. Desde las cinco de la tarde hasta las siete tenían firma de discos en el Barnes and Noble de la Quinta Avenida, entre la cuarenta y seis y cuarenta y cinco.

No quedaba demasiado lejos del Hilton pero el tráfico a esa hora era imposible. Comieron medio a las apuradas, yéndose a arreglar para salir de inmediato hacia su actividad.

Esta vez fueron los cinco junto con Brandon. Los padres de Kurt y Blaine junto con Ella y Anne decidieron quedarse con Lizzy en el hotel. Aprovecharían para descansar un poco. Los viajes de todos los había cansado como así también el recorrido que habían realizado temprano. Además debían tener en cuenta que a las nueve de la noche se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de lanzamiento del disco. Para su favor, el evento se realizaría en uno de los salones del hotel.

Al llegar a la famosa librería no corrieron con la misma suerte que en Miami. La fila era larga y solamente contaban con la entrada principal para poder ingresar al establecimiento.

Brandon les aconsejó que salieran lo más rápido posible de la camioneta y se metieran a la tienda. Para no quedar mal con los fans saludarían y sonreirían pero por su seguridad sería mejor bajar del vehículo y enfilar para adentro.

Un griterío se hizo presente cuando la camioneta estacionó en la entrada de B&amp;N. No pasó ni un segundo que todo se alborotó cuando descendieron.

-¿En serio juntamos tantos fans en tan poco tiempo? – Wes preguntó casi sin aliento por haber corrido

-Si la cantidad de gente allá afuera no te respondió tu pregunta, no sé que más lo hará – le dijo Sebastian

Saludaron amablemente a los empleados de la tienda. El gerente de esa sucursal se presentó y los guió hacia sus lugares. Al ver las botellas de agua esperándolos, no dudaron en tragar todo lo posible. Una corrida de aproximadamente un metro y algo los había dejado sedientos. Esto juntado con el calor que había no era una muy buena combinación.

Con una sonrisa en sus rostros, volvieron a firmar copias y copias de sus discos. Estaban felices que la gente los escuchara y adquiriera su material. También habían alcanzado un monto razonable de compras digital y reproducciones en Spotify.

Pasadas las siete de la tarde dejaron el establecimiento para volver al hotel. Allí sus acompañantes los esperaban ya vestidos. Carole y Pam se habían encargado de arreglar a su nieta para la noche. Habían dejado al cuidado de la niña a sus maridos y habían decidido ir a caminar por la quinta avenida. Allí encontraron un vestido precioso para la bebé. Entre las dos lo pagaron y se lo llevaron para que lo usara esa noche.

Blaine y Kurt por poco mueren de ternura al ver lo preciosa que estaba su hija. Les agradecieron a sus madres y emprendieron su camino para arreglarse.

Esta fiesta no sería tan formal como la de L.A. Lo único que Brandon les había aconsejado era que se vistieran razonablemente bien.

Subieron hasta el piso veintidós donde se encontraba la sala donde era la fiesta. Saludaron a las personas que se les acercaban. Algunas eran reporteros los cuales pretendían interesarse por sus vidas mientras que internamente estaban creando una nota que les diera crédito en sus trabajos.

Lo que más aprovecharon del evento fue la comida. No rechazaban nada que se les ofreciera. A todo le decían que sí.

Se terminaron convirtiendo adictos de una limonada de fresa con bastante hielo. Kurt había sido el primero en conseguirla, se la dio a probar a Blaine y luego a Sebastian quien le ofreció a Nick y finalmente a Wes. Era bastante dulce pero a la vez con un gusto ácido que el limón les brindaba.

A pedido de sus fans presentes, es decir sus padres, Brandon, su novia y Anne; tomaron el micrófono y comenzaron a cantar las canciones de su álbum. Además su manager se había encargado de alcanzar los instrumentos de los chicos para que brindaran una función privada a los invitados.

La celebración finalizó casi a la una de la madrugada. Los chicos se fueron retirando hacia sus habitaciones paulatinamente. El peso del día ya se estaba queriendo notar en sus cuerpos. Necesitaban descansar, más que nada teniendo en cuenta que debían levantarse temprano para ir a los programas de la mañana y no pararían en todo el día.

El despertar fue duro. La fiesta hasta tarde les había jugado en contra. Tuvieron que empeñarse para poder levantar sus cuerpos de la cama.

Eran las seis de la mañana, tenían media hora para arreglarse y bajar a desayunar. Brandon tuvo que confirmar que cada uno de sus artistas estuviera despierto. Con el cansancio que debían de tener encima, tenía miedo que alguno pasara de largo el despertador teniendo obligaciones que cumplir.

A la hora establecida se encontraron en el comedor. Sus caras de poco descanso eran notorias. Muy amablemente el mesero les brindó café para que pudieran arrancar el día como correspondía.

Los chicos quedaron deleitados con el buffete que ofrecía el hotel para el desayuno. Desde frutas saludables hasta lo más engordante posible: waffles, hot cakes enormes, tocino, huevos, omelette, pastelería, cereales hasta arroz y mariscos, lo cual no era apetecible a esas horas de la mañana.

Nuevamente quedaron aniquilados con la panzada que se dieron en el desayuno. Tendrían que tener en cuenta que para los próximos días no llenarse demasiado, sino sería imposible levantarse de los asientos.

Con mayores lugares para recorrer, los acompañantes de la banda decidieron pasar el día paseando por la ciudad. Eso incluía a Anne y a Ella. Sus corazones estaban divididos entre sus novios y la ciudad pero prefirieron quedarse con esta última para no interrumpir sus trabajos.

A Kurt y a Blaine les ocasionaba una no muy grata sensación dejar todo el día a la pequeña al cuidado de sus padres. Por más que en las otras ciudades eran Anne y Ella quienes la cuidaban por lo menos estaban en el mismo establecimiento. Dejarla tanto tiempo sin ellos no les agradaba en absoluto pero sabían que era lo mejor. Podían confiar en que sus padres no le quitarían el ojo de encima.

A pesar de todo, ambos grupos acordaron en encontrarse para almorzar en alguno de los restaurantes del Times Square que decidirían durante el transcurso del día.

Se despidieron antes de que cada uno emprenda un camino por separado.

El primer porgrama que pisarían ese día sería Good Morning America de ABC. El famoso programa mañanero de esa cadena de televisión era transmitido en vivo desde los estudios de Times Square, frente a Bubba Gump.

Así como se sintieron igual de emocionados al aparecer en otros programas de renombre en Los Angeles, también lo estaban por los de Nueva York.

Aunque el estudio quedaba cerca del hotel, fueron llevados hacia allí en la camioneta ya que su gira televisiva no terminaría allí. Después de este programa se tenían que trasladar hasta el otro estudio de ABC ubicado cerca del Lincoln Center of the Performing Arts y la famosa escuela Julliard.

Lo bueno de andar en Nueva York, es que la gente se encuentra transitando por las calles a cualquier hora, haciendo que cualquier famoso pueda pasar desapercibido en todo momento. Esto les jugó a favor ya que al llegar al estudio no hubo alboroto como en las firmas de discos.

Entraron sin ningún problema al canal. Era muy diferente a los estudios gigantes de Los Angeles. En la costa oeste, era todo sellado y no podían ver al exterior. En los de Nueva York la gente podía apreciar el programa desde la calle, a través del vidrio.

El programa se estaba llevando a cabo, por lo que tuvieron que esperar desde detrás de cámaras pero desde lo lejos notaban a toda esa gente que se había despertado temprano para poder ir a presenciar show televisivo.

Lara Spencer, una de las conductoras de GMA, se les acercó para saludarlos. Los chicos quedaron deslumbrados por la mujer. Acostumbrados a verla por la televisión, les resultaba extraño que en ese momento los estuviera saludando. Al fin y al cabo, les estaba pasando eso últimamente y tendrían para más.

De a poco se fueron acercando el resto de los conductores para saludarlos. Todos eran amables. Les preguntaron cómo se sentían, otra pregunta repetida pero que no se cansaban de contestar.

Brandon les había informado que no tendrían entrevista, sino que se presentarían en el exterior del estudio. Allí estaban preparando sus instrumentos para que en un corte ensayaran para luego lanzarlos en vivo.

Como era _Quiero_ la canción que estaban promocionando en ese momento, sería la que presentarían.

El ensayo improvisado anduvo bastante bien y con miles de personas alrededor. Desde el que venía a ver el programa hasta el turista curioso que quería saber qué andaba sucediendo.

Cinco minutos antes de la presentación, Brandon se tomó el trabajo de mandar mensaje al otro grupo para avisar que los chicos saldrían al aire así podían verlos.

Los cinco andaban colocados en sus posiciones. Los conductores salieron al exterior recibiendo aplausos y saludos de toda la gente alrededor. Eran las diez menos cuarto de la mañana. Ellos cerrarían esa edición del día.

-Ellos han surgido hace pocos meses pero sus canciones nos han vuelto locos por completo – comenzó Amy Robach a introducirlos – En la gira de lanzamiento de su primer disco, han venido desde Westerville, Ohio a deslumbrarnos. Con ustedes ¡The Warblers!

La música empezó y las sonrisas de los chicos aparecieron en escena. Nick y Wes se acercaban el uno con el otro cuando tocaban sus instrumentos. Sebastian bailaba en el lugar mientras ayudaba en los coros a sus amigos. Kurt y Blaine como siempre imponían la actuación en sus canciones.

Los espectadores bailaban y saltaban al ritmo de la canción. Los conductores no se quedaban atrás, uniéndose a la multitud.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que habían tocado en un programa de televisión. Eran experiencias diferentes tocar en vivo para un show de televisión, cantar para un evento de no más de cien personas, presentarse en un festival de música y en un evento para la escuela.

Cada vivencia era distinta y única. En todas se sentían vivos y apasaionados con lo que hacían pero el ambiente era muy diferente.

Cuando terminaron saludaron a las cámaras y al público que los aplaudía. Si así comenzaban su primera parada del día, estaban ansiosos por lo que estaba por venir.

Emprendieron su camino hacia el otro estudio de la ABC en Nueva York. Su recorrido los llevó a apreciar una parte de Central Park. La gente caminaba por la vereda del icónico parque. Varios turistas aguardaban la llegada de su autobús que los guiaría a través de la prestigiosa ciudad. Trabajadores con sus vasos recién comprados en alguna cafetería de la zona, dirigiéndose a trabajar al igual que ellos.

La camioneta giró por la Calle 66 oeste, donde se estacionó a mitad de cuadra. El estudio se encontraba a dos calles de la prestigiosa Escuela Julliard.

Los chicos descendieron junto con Brandon. Este edificio se diferenciaba con el que habían estado hacía unos minutos. Aquí el estudio no tenía una ventana por la cual las personas pudieran apreciar lo que se estaba transmitiendo en vivo. Era como todos los estudios de televisión a los que habían concurrido.

Brandon los registró en la entrada del lugar. Los guiaron hacia los camarines donde les colocarían sus micrófonos y retocarían maquillaje.

El programa se estaba llevando a cabo en esos momentos por lo que los chicos no pudieron tener una charla previa con las conductoras The View.

Los cinco estaban emocionados por las mujeres que llevaban a cabo ese programa televisivo. Kurt se moría por conocer a Whoopi Goldberg, desde pequeño la había apreciado en cada papel que la afroamerica había interpretado. Blaine ansiaba estar frente a Raven Symone, _Es Tan Raven_ había sido una de sus series favoritas en Disney Channel cuando era chico. Sebastian, a pesar de ser gay, tenía un pequeño crush con Candance Cameron quien interpretaba a DJ Tanner en Full House. Su ansiedad aumentaba cuando recordaba que se iba a llevar a cabo un reboot de la serie original contando nada más que la vida de ella.

Uno de los asistentes de piso les informó que dentro de cinco minutos deberían salir al aire por lo que se dirigieron detrás de cámaras. Allí les informaron que debían ingresar al estudio ya que los presentarían y comenzaría la entrevista.

Cuando entraron al set principal curiosamente de las cinco conductoras que se encargaban del programa, las tres más ansiadas por los chicos estaban allí. Las saludaron con mucha emoción a cada una de ellas, sin poder creer que tenían a celebridades de alta categoría frente a sus ojos.

Se acomodaron en la mesa donde tenían tazas con café para beber mientras se realizaba la entrevista y copas con agua.

Las conductoras les preguntaron rápidamente los nombres para tener una idea de quién era quién.

Desde lo lejos se vió a un productor haciendo señales hacia su lugar indicando que el espacio publicitario finalizaría para dar comienzo a un nuevo bloque.

-Hoy tenemos el placer de tener a cinco jóvenes provenientes de Ohio. Allí formaron una un grupo, el cual no para de sonar en las distintas radios del país. En su gira lanzamiento de disco, presentamos a Kurt, Blaine, Sebastian, Nick y Wes de The Warblers- anunció Whoopi

La cámara los enfocó y saludaron emocionados hacia ella y al público que se encontraba en las gradas del estudio presenciando el programa

-Bienvenidos a Nueva York chicos – les habló Candance con una sonrisa en el rostro. Los cinco le agradecieron - ¿Cuándo llegaron a la ciudad?

-Ayer a la madrugada – respondió Kurt – Venimos de Miami y de una estancia previa en Los Angeles

-En todos los lugares auspiciando el disco – afirmó Raven

-Exacto

-Sabemos que anduvieron paseando por varios canales de televisión y programas con grandes audiencias televisivas. ¿Cómo se sintieron estando en esos programas? – preguntó nuevamente Candance

-Era extraño pero emocionante a la vez – Nick tomó primero esta pregunta – El primer programa al que nos presentamos fue, si mal no recuerdo, Nueva Música de los Lunes pero aunque es reconocido no es tanto como la audiencia que tienen estos programas.

-También habíamos estado en el canal local, su nombre ya lo dice todo – Blaine siguió

-Las canciones del disco las escribiste mayormente tú, de hecho, una de ellas está nominada como mejor canción canción pop en los New York Music Awards – señaló Raven. Blaine por poco se desmaya al ver que la chica se estaba dirigiendo hacia él - ¿Cómo te sientes o cómo se encuentran respecto a que en tan poco tiempo, haya tenido gran repercusión la canción o sus canciones?

-Es emocionante ver como una de tus creaciones es reconocida, aunque sea por una simple nominación. Ha habido grandes artistas que han comenzado desde pequeños y han sido reconocidos. Creo que es todo un honor

-¿Emocionados por sus nominaciones a los premios? – Whoopi preguntó esta vez

-¡Por supuesto! – Wes tomó la palabra – Son nuestos primeros premios. Por más que no ganemos, como dijo Blaine, el simple hecho de estar nominados con tan corta carrera es un honor

-Además se realizan en el Radio City Music Hall, uno de los más grandes teatros que hay en esta ciudad. Creo que no hay excusa para no estar entusiasmados – continuó Sebastian

-¿Cómo se ven de aquí a cinco años?

-Espero que con uno o dos discos más lanzados – Sebastian siguió respondiendo – Por lo menos una gira nacional, quizás alguna internacional

-Algunas nominaciones y premios ganados – Blaine agregó

-Graduados de la universidad, con el título en la mano – deseó Wes

-Con una familia un poco más grande – Kurt miró a Blaine con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Creo que mis amigos dijeron todo – bromeó Nick

-Fue un placer estar que hayan venido a nuestro programa. Nuestros espectadores se llevarán una copia del disco de los chicos a sus casas – anunció Raven

La entrevista había sido corta pero basta eficiente para los chicos. Estaban contentos con compartir unos pequeños minutos con esas mujeres.

Antes de irse cada uno se tomó una fotografía con la actriz que adoraba. Kurt estaba seguro que imprimiría esa imagen y la colgaría en el living de su departamento al igual que su novio.

La hora del almuerzo se había asomado entre sus entrevistas y no había mejor lugar que comer algo delicioso que en el Bubba Gump de Times Square.

Avisaron al otro grupo que estaban volviendo hacia Midtown para que vayan dirigiéndose hacia el local de comidas mientras ellos llegaban.

Al arribar al restaurante los ubicaron en una mesa con vista hacia Toys R Us y los estudios ABC donde se habían presentado a la mañana.

El resto del grupo llegó unos minutos después que ellos.

Kurt y Blaine tomaron cuanto antes a su pequeña. No tenían la menor idea de cuánto la habían extrañado hasta que la vieron. Lizzy se largó a llorar en los brazos del castaño como dando a entender que estaba enojada por el abandono de sus padres durante horas.

La pareja besó y mimó a su hija hasta el punto de comer muy poco a pesar del hambre que tenían.

-¿Será posible que alguien se ofrezca a acompañarnos a nuestra última entrevista del día, así cuida a Lizzy? – Preguntó el castaño – No creo que vaya a sobrevivir volverme a separar de mi bebé el día de hoy

-Yo iré – levantó la mano Anne – Creo que tampoco pueda estar separada de mi bebé por más tiempo – bromeó mientras le apretaba un cachete a Wes causando la risa de todos.

Tuvieron un almuerzo agradable. Su mesero tenía un aire a Tyler Oakley. El chico era bastante simpático y tuvo la habilidad de responder a cada uno de sus pedidos. Se quedó unos minutos charlando con los comensales hasta que cayó en la cuenta que se estaba hablando con The Warblers. Su cara cambió de un segundo a otro. Su emoción se hizo notar al instante. Discretamente se tomó una fotografía con cada uno de los chicos y ellos le firmaron una servilleta con sus nombres.

Como cortesía de la casa les obsequió una canasta de calamares fritos para que disfrutaran mientras esperaban los postres.

Con los estómagos llenos volvieron a separarse. Los chicos tenían una última aparición ese día.

Deberían dirigirse hacia uno de los lugares con Registro Histórico Nacional, el Teatro Ed Sullivan, ubicado cerca de su hospedaje en la calle Broadway entre la 53 y 54 oeste. Dos calles hacia el oeste de donde se encontraba su hotel para ser más precisos. Allí filmarían su aparición en el programa The Late Show con Stephen Colbert. Al igual que con GMA, solamente participarían en la sección musical del programa, sin entrevistas pero a comparación con el show matutino, esta vez sí podrían tener una descente prueba de sonido y no a las apuradas.

El teatro formaba parte del National Register of Historic Places ya que allí había sido el debut de The Beatles la primera vez que pisaron Estados Unidos. Este dato fue anunciado por el conductor de la camioneta mientras los llevaba hacia la locación.

Gustav, el conductor, había tenido la amabilidad de darles información de cada lugar que recorrían así la travesía no resultaba aburrida. Aunque a los chicos no les pareciera para nada de ese modo. La información de las cosas que observaban le daba un valor agregado a su estadía.

Ingresaron al teatro, observando todo a su alrededor. Era increíble pisar el mismo lugar donde Los Beatles habían tocado por primera vez en Estados Unidos.

Mientras los asistentes llevaban los instrumentos al estudio, ellos caminaban por el pasillo que los dirigía hacia su camarín. En la puerta bien, detallado estaba el nombre de la banda escrito.

Entraron, notando que tenía espacio suficiente para que queparan los cinco más Brandon, Anne y Lizzy en su carreola.

La novia de Wes se quedó eligiendo los atuendos para que los chicos utilizaran esa noche. Ellos mientras tanto fueron llevados por una de las personas que trabajaba para el programa hacia el estudio principal para que pudieran realizar la prueba de sonido.

Cuando terminaron de practicar, unos aplausos inundaron el estudio. Miraron hacia varias partes buscando de dónde provenía el sonido y se encontraron con el anfitrión del programa observándolos.

Stephen Colbert se acercó para saludarlos y felicitarlos por lo bien que tocaban en vivo, aunque eso haya sido simplemente una prueba de lo que vendría en la grabación.

Se quedaron conversando unos minutos. El conductor quería conocer un poco sobre las vidas de sus invitados. Ya que no tendría una entrevista como con los demás, un poco de charla fuera de cámara no vendría mal.

Uno de los coordinadores del programa les informó que deberían irse a preparar para la grabación. Esa orden también fue dirigida para Stephen que todavía no se había cambiado a su típico traje formal con corbata.

Anne los esperaba con pantalones de jean razgados en las rodillas, camisas negras de distintos modelos y algunos usarían botas como Kurt, Blaine y Sebastian; y Nick y Wes zapatos negros pero cómodos para poder moverse sin ningún problema por el escenario.

Personal de la producción ingresó al camarín para colocarles los auriculares y su cargador en los bolsillos. Gente de maquillaje se acercó para retocarles la cara con algo de polvo.

Cuando fueron informados que se acercaba su turno de salir a cantar se acercaron hacia el estudio.

En ese momento Stephen anunciaba que se irían a comerciales. Aunque no estuvieran en vivo, el conductor se tomó su tiempo para beber algo e ir al baño. Se lo cruzaron cuando se acercaron hacia donde estaban sus instrumentos. El hombre les hizo una señal de suerte mientras salía del estudio para regresar cinco minutos después.

Vieron la señal de grabando prenderse.

-Para finalizar el día de hoy, nos acompañan cinco chicos de Westerville, Ohio. Recientemente han lanzado su primer disco con el nombre de la banda. Vienen a tocar su nuevo sencillo "Quiero". ¡Con ustedes, The Warblers!

La música empezó a sonar y los chicos sentían a las cámaras enfocándolos. Incitaron al público para que hicieran palmas en la introducción de la misma. Cuando Blaine y Kurt empezaron a cantar, algunas personas seguían la letra de la canción. Otras, sin embargo, se movían al compás de la música.

Wes y Nick se intercambiaban lugares, los cantantes se movían alrededor del escenario siempre dando una actuación. Rodeaban a Sebastian para que pudiera participar del acting ya que era el único que no podía moverse de su sitio.

Terminaron la canción con un fuerte aplauso de la tribuna, agradeciéndoles con sonrisas. Una nueva performance que le había agradado al público.

Stephen se acercó para agradecerles la presencia en el programa y nombrar a los invitados que habían asistido ese día.

La señal de grabando se apagó dando a entender que ya había terminado todo.

Las personas comenzaron a abandonar sus lugares en la tribuna para dirigirse hacia la salida. Los cinco volvieron al camarín para encontrarse con su representante y Anne. La chica tenía en sus brazos a Lizzy. Se había dado cuenta que a la niña le gustaba ver a sus papás en la televisón así que nada le molestaba cargarla por unos minutos para que los pudiese ver.

Tardaron una hora en desarmar todo y prepararse para irse a descansar al hotel. Por hoy ya había sido suficiente. Comerían algo del negocio de comidas que había junto al restaurante del hotel y se irían a dormir. Brandon les había informado que al día siguiente debían madrugar para hacer la prueba de sonido de Today Show.

* * *

_Esta fue la primera parte del capítulo. En el próximo se vine Today Show, Jimmy Fallon y la entrega de premios. Con eso cerramos el capítulo 41. El 42 se llevará a cabo en NY pero ya no más programas y actividades de promoción, sino que el recorrido de la hermosa ciudad._

_Bueno, como al principio del capítulo se menciona que Nick creó una lista con canciones que nombran a Nueva York, me tomé la molestia de hacerla en Spotify. No tiene la versión de Welcome to New York de Taylor porque la chica decidió no publicar sus __álbumes allí pero hay una preciosa versión de Ryan Adams de la misma. Acá se las dejo. Creo que FF no tiene enlace directo. Copienla y fijense qué onda. user/11178658656/playlist/6NlnuB4haxSxR9ZLLpRmrU_

_Nos estamos leyendo pronto. Con amor, Katu!_


	46. Chapter 41 Parte II

_Vengo a traerles la segunda parte del capítulo 41. Todavía queda una tercera parte pero van a tener que esperar como 3 semanas hasta que termine mis finales. Quería cortarla en la segunda pero claramente no llegué. _

_Aclaraciones previas antes de empezar: _

_El capítulo cuenta con dos canciones que ya habían aparecido pero para que no quede tan denso siempre con lo mismo de "empezó a sonar la música y bla bla bla" bueno, decidí agregarlas. _

_*Community manager: es aquella persona encargada de las redes sociales de una empresa. _

_Traté nuevamente de ser lo más específica posible, mis fotos del viaje me ayudaron bastante a recordar cosas. _

_Ahora sí, los dejo leyendo y nos leemos en un par de semanas. _

_P.D: si alguno sigue If I can't be with you voy a tratar de empezar, terminar y actualizar esta semana así no esperan demasiado el capítulo._

* * *

Cuatro y media de la madrugada los despertadores de los chicos comenzaron a sonar en las distintas habitaciones.

Blaine trató de callar la de él lo más rápido posible antes que Lizzy se despertara. Cuando hizo el intento de estirarse para tomar su teléfono sintió el peso de Kurt sobre su espalda, impidiéndole concretar su acción.

Tomó la mano de su novio para despegarla de su cuerpo pero lo único que logró fue que el castaño se afianzara aún más hacia él.

-Kurt debo apagar el despertador o Lizzy se despertará

El castaño se soltó, liberando a Blaine quien finalmente pudo callar el aparato. Su novio simplemente se volteó con los ojos cerrados y siguió durmiendo.

-Arriba Kurt- el muchacho solamente emitió un gruñido – De acuerdo. Duerme unos minutos más mientras yo me baño. Luego tú entras

Otro gruñido salió de su garganta. Blaine se rió al verlo comportar como un niño. Al fin y al cabo, en una parte seguían siendo niños.

Unos diez minutos después salió en toalla hacia la habitación. Se llevó una imagen tierna de Kurt acostado en la cama y Lizzy a su lado. En algún momento mientras él se estaba bañando, se había levantado a buscar a su hija para dormir junto a ella. Sin hacer ruido buscó su teléfono y los fotografió.

Se acordó que todavía seguía en toalla. Tomó unos bóxers de uno de los cajones de la habitación. Habían desarmado las valijas y acomodado su ropa allí ya que se quedarían varios días.

Se acercó a la cama donde Kurt dormía plácidamente. Le daba pena despertarlo pero sus obligaciones lo llamaban.

-Kurt, vamos, arriba – su novio seguía sin emitir sonido – Tenemos que vernos dentro de cuarenta minutos con los chicos y Brandon.

-No quiero – casi murmurando le logró responder

-Tú eres el que me anduvo diciendo que debemos ir a trabajar. Vamos, levántate

Kurt lo ignoró completamente. Blaine revoleó los ojos pero a la vez le causaba risa la actitud que estaba teniendo su novio.

Sin mucho pensarlo, lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó hacia el baño. Kurt abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que fuimos a Los Angeles – le dijo Blaine mientras lo sentaba sobre la tapa del retrete – Pero no tenemos tiempo para repetir lo que hicimos esa mañana – le guiñó el ojo

-Me buscas mi estuche con mis productos – le pidió en un bostezo

-Sí, pero ve apurándote – le dejó un beso en su frente

Kurt se levantó, pasó una toalla sobre el espejo para desempañarlo y poder verse. Tomó su cepillo, colocó pasta dental y comenzó a cepillarse.

Blaine buscaba con un ojo el estuche de su novio mientras con otro vigilaba que Lizzy no se moviera de la cama. Tenía dos meses pero no quería que se cayera. Igualmente la niña estaba en la mitad de la cama.

Al encontrar lo que buscaba volvió al baño. Kurt aún seguía en pijama pero ya había abierto el grifo para que empezara a correr el agua.

-¿Te has lavado los dientes ya? – preguntó Kurt al verlo entrar

-Sí – respondió extrañado

Sin que se diera cuenta, el castaño estaba sobre él besándolo. No buscaba nada más. Era un beso tranquilo sin apuro de llegar a otra parte. Al cabo de unos segundos se separaron.

-¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Simplemente tenía ganas de besarte – le respondió con un gesto tierno – Ahora, si me disculpas; iré a bañarme.

Blaine no dejaba de sorprenderse con Kurt.

* * *

Pasaron por un café en el Deli de veinticuatro horas frente al hotel. Era demasiado temprano para poder desayunar en el restaurante de allí. Gustav ya los estaba esperando listo para dirigirse hacia el Rockefeller Center.

No quedaba demasiado lejos pero debían llevar los instrumentos. Irían a hacer la prueba de sonido para Today Show y volverían al hotel a desayunar adecuadamente. Saldrían al aire casi a las diez de la mañana.

Descendieron por la plaza, frente a las banderas y la tienda de NBC. Cruzaron hacia el otro lado de la calle, allí se encontraba el estudio del programa de televisión.

En la plaza frente a este, se encontraba armada una estructura de metal con un escenario en él. Arriba de todo colgaba un cartel con la leyenda: "Citi Concert Series On Today".

Cada verano, Today realizaba una serie de "conciertos". No eran de esos en los que cantaban todas sus canciones sino que con dos o tres, los artistas ya estaban hechos. A los mismos concurrían varias personas a las cuales se les entregaba una identificación especial para ese tipo de actividad, diferenciándolos de aquellos que simplemente iban a ver el programa.

Personal que trabaja allí, se acercó hacia la camioneta para ayudar a descargar los instrumentos. Subieron todo al escenario, colocándolo y enchufándolo para poder ser utilizado. Cuarenta minutos después estaba todo listo.

Deberían tocar dos canciones. Sabían que la obligatoria sería _Quiero_ pero debían decidir la segunda. Tuvieron una breve discusión con Brandon ya que él les decía que hicieran _Casualidad_ debido a que era el otro sencillo lanzado. A los chicos no les parecía que era la canción ideal para tan temprano, la gente se aburriría o dormiría. Debatieron un rato y por fin acordaron la segunda canción.

Mientras ensayaban vieron como la gente empezaba a llegar hacia la plaza donde se llevaba a cabo el programa. También notaron como el estudio ya comenzaba a tomar vida.

Al igual que Good Morning America, Today tenía vidrios donde uno podía ver lo que ocurría adentro. Observaron a algunos de sus conductores pasearse por el estudio.

Estaban practicando cuando Kurt visualizó a Savannah Guthrie. La mujer los estaba observando con una sonrisa en la cara. Le saludó con una mano a lo lejos y Kurt se lo devolvió. Mientras seguía cantando, hizo señas hacia sus compañeros para que mirasen dentro del estudio y vieran a la mujer. Todos recibieron un saludo de ella.

Pudieron escabullirse tranquilamente hacia el hotel. En el comedor se encontraron con sus padres, quienes se habían quedado al cuidado de Lizzy; Anne y Ella.

Inmediatamente se acercaron hacia el buffete para colocar todo bocadillo que se le cruzara por la vista en el plato. Estaban bastante hambrientos. La madrugada que se habían hecho más el ensayo les había provocado quererse tragar el mundo entero.

Les preguntaron a sus padres qué iban a hacer ese día. Los Anderson y Hummel-Hudson no tenían nada en especial planeado. Así que decidieron acompañar a la banda en su recorrida del día. Además era una buena oportunidad para visitar el Rockefeller Center.

Antes de abandonar nuevamente el hotel, volvieron a sus habitaciones para cambiarse de ropa. Anne le entregó a cada uno el vestuario que había elegido para utilizar en el programa mañanero.

A Kurt le dijo que se pusiera unos jeans gris oscuro, camisa blanca, Converse negras las cuales odiaba usar pero Anne le había obligado a llevar; una campera de simil cuero verde y para completar un pañuelo para el cuello blanco y negro.

Para Blaine, su pantalón negro de gabardina, una camisa blanca al igual que su novio, sus Converse y su campera simil cuero negra. Le encantaba como le quedaba ese look al cantante del grupo.

A Sebastian le ordenó colocarse una camisa azul marino fina con un estampado del mismo tono pero más claro, le aconsejó que se dejara unos botones abiertos; un pantalón de gabardina también al igual que Blaine y sus zapatillas como sus compañeros.

Nick se pondría una remera blanca con una imagen estampada en negro, arriba de esta una camisa de jean fina, un jean negro y al igual que el resto, las Converse.

Finalmente para su novio había optado por una camisa a cuadros roja con negro, jean negro, campera de cuero negra y, sí, las zapatillas.

Ya preparados, dejaron nuevamente el hotel.

Descendieron de cara opuesta al escenario. El Rockefeller Center estaba inundado de personas. Les intrigaba saber si la gran mayoría se encontraba allí por ellos o para presenciar el programa habitual.

Gente del staff se les acercó para colocarles los auriculares. Luego subieron al escenario para realizar unas tomas para anunciar lo que se vendría en unos minutos.

Saludaron moviendo sus manos a los presentes. Los gritos no faltaron. Para ese entonces ya habían perdido de vista a sus padres y novias, en el caso de Wes y Brandon. El productor se quedó junto a ellos pero se tuvo que mover para otro lado cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

-Son los de la disquera – les informó. Volvió a los pocos minutos – Querían comprobar que todo estuviera bien. Les tomaré una fotografía para envíarselas.

Bajó de la plataforma, centrándose delante de las vallas que separaban al público del escenario, lugar donde se movía el personal de cámaras. Les llamó la atención para que se enfocaran en él. Los cinco posaron y Brandon pudo capturar una imagen perfecta de la banda. les hizo una seña para avisarles que ya había terminado de sacar la fotografía.

* * *

Kurt no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro. Les habían informado que en unos minutos saldrían al aire. Él junto a su novio comenzarían desde otro lugar. La pareja bajó del escenario. Mientras se mudaban a sus posiciones, el castaño comenzó a sentir que su panza revoloteaba. Esto no le había pasado con las anteriores presentaciones. Quizás en esta había más personas y sería diferente a las otras.

-No sé por qué estoy nervioso, Blaine. Siento que me voy a olvidar la letra o voy a vomitar – le dijo a su novio mientras se movían

-No te vas a olvidar la letra. Ya has hecho esto varias veces

-Voy a morir

-Quizás también es el cansancio – lo volteó haciendo que quedaran frente a frente – Todo saldrá bien. ¿Confías en mí?

-Esto me recuerda a la primera vez que cantamos juntos

-Pero en ese entonces no estábamos juntos. Ya hemos pasado bastante desde ese día. Hoy haremos una nueva presentación y será mejor que las anteriores. Ahora, acomodémonos en nuestros lugares

Ya habían tomado caminos separados cuando Kurt le gritó a su novio

-¡Blaine!- se dio vuelta al oir su nombre – Te amo

El moreno le sonrió. Sólo eso le bastó a Kurt para saber que era mutuo.

Un asistente de piso les informó que era hora del show. Empezaron a oir los acordes que tocaba Sebastian desde el otro lado.

Al igual que en el video, comenzaron a correr. Kurt iba por el lado izquierdo de la valla y Blaine por el derecho. Llegaron hacia el centro frente al escenario.

-**_Dame un poco m_****_á_****_s _**– comenzó a cantar Blaine – **_Si vos me llamas._**

-**_No te hagas rogar, si pido un poco m_****_á_****_s, es solamente un poco m_****_á_****_s –_** entonaban los dos al mismo tiempo

-**_Si me ves aqu_****_í_****_. Sabes que es por ti. Deber_****_é_****_ aprender de mis errores no es esta mi primera vez. Oh no_** – seguía Blaine

Kurt comenzó a retroceder a la vez que Blaine lo empujaba

-**_Contra la pared, contra de tu fr_****_í_****_o. Est_****_á_****_s tan lejos aunque te tenga aqu_****_í_** **_–_** ambos cantaban – **_No ves que mi coraz_****_ó_****_n, se ha acelerado desde que ha entrado a tu habitaci_****_ó_****_n_**

Imitando su personaje en el video clip, Kurt se escabulló por un costado de Blaine, llegando a la otra punta del escenario, quedándose en las bajadas de las escaleras.

-**_Y aunque nadie lo ha dicho amor, es claro lo que pasa. Vos me llam_****_á_****_s a cualquier hora, y yo me ba_****_ñ_****_o y voy directo a tu casa –_** continuaron desde allí.

La cámara enfocaba en ese momento a los otros tres chicos que habían quedado en la plataforma. El público saltaba y bailaba, más que nada con la parte instrumental. La pareja subió para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

-**_No quieres hablar_** – era el turno de Kurt

-**_Tal vez te convenga –_** le siguió Blaine

-**_En este momento pienso cosas que preferir_****_í_****_a callar –_** finalizó Kurt con una mirada burlona

-**_Contra la pared, contra de tu fr_****_í_****_o. Est_****_á_****_s tan lejos aunque te tenga aqu_****_í_****_. No ves que mi coraz_****_ó_****_n se ha acelerado desde que ha entrado a tu habitaci_****_ó_****_n _**

Como en todas sus presentaciones correteaban alrededor del escenario y entre sus compañeros.

Se dirigieron para quedar de cara al público. Estiraron sus brazos mientras saltaban, dejando que ellos cantaran.

-**_Y aunque nadie lo ha dicho amor, es claro lo que pasa. Vos me llam_****_á_****_s a cualquier hora y yo me ba_****_ñ_****_o y voy directo a tu casa. Y no me importa aparentar, no escondo lo que siento. Quiero que vuelvas a pensar lo que pensabas de m_****_í_****_ en un momento_** – siguieron imitando el videoclip. Kurt en vez de subir de espaldas las escaleras, recorría de espaldas los lugares donde sus amigos se encontraban – **_Quisiera que desnudes ante m_****_í_****_, tu costado espiritual. Quisiera que te entregues coraz_****_ó_****_n de una manera natural. Tengo la idea de hacerte creer que me voy a sentir en vos. Porque bailando te convencer_****_é_**

**_-Para ir a dormir los dos _** – terminó la frase Kurt quien justo se encontraba al lado de Sebastian. Su amigo lo miró y se rió.

**_-Y aunque nadie lo ha dicho amor, es claro lo que pasa. Vos me llam_****_á_****_s a cualquier hora y yo me ba_****_ñ_****_o y voy directo a tu casa. Y no me importa aparentar, no escondo lo que siento. Quiero que vuelvas a pensar lo que pensabas de m_****_í_****_ en un momento _**

Los chicos comenzaran a hacer el primer "uh, uh" de la canción, moviendo sus micrófonos hacia el público para que ellos continuaran. Luego volvieron a repetir la acción hasta que terminó la música.

Subieron junto a ellos Savannah, Matt , Al Roker y Natalie para darles la bienvenida. Los felicitaron por la presentación que habían tenido.

Savannah anunció unos comerciales. Cuando no estuvieron más en vivo, Brandon les alcanzó una botella de agua a cada uno. Mientras tanto los conductores del programa siguieron allí junto a ellos. Los cinco se presentaron frente al grupo y se quedaron hasta que volvieron de la tanda publicitaria.

-Nos encontramos de regreso junto a The Warblers – anunció Natalie

-¡Buenos días Nueva York!- saludó un entusiasmado Nick recibiendo gritos de los que se encontraban abajo – Siempre quise decir eso

-Creo que todos alguna vez lo quisimos hacer- le dijo Matt – Su presentación ha sido fabulosa, chicos

-Muchas gracias – hablaron a la vez los cinco

-Tienen una canción más para presentar en nuestro concierto del día de hoy – se dirigió hacia ellos Savannah

-Claro – respondió Wes

-¿Cuál eligieron hacer? –preguntó

-Bueno, - comenzó Blaine – les lamentamos anunciar que no es _Casualidad_ – mientras él iba introduciendo, se iban acomodando en sus lugares para empezar – Esta canción fue la primera que cantamos como grupo hace casi un año ya, cuando todo esto comenzó. Es la primera vez que vamos a tocarla frente a varias personas fuera de Westerville. Quizás algunos ya la conocen por el disco o porque han visto videos subidos en Youtube o alguna red social. Con ustedes, _Tu Gur__ú_

La cámara enfocó a Wes y a Sebastian cuando la melodía empezó a sonar.

**_-Siento que estoy dependiendo de este sonido. Soy atra_****_í_****_do y envuelto en una espiral- _**comenzó Blaine, girando su dedo índice por el aire

-**_En el que giran todas cosas conocidas y nadie sabe hasta d_****_ó_****_nde podr_****_á_****_ llegar_**\- Kurt se le unió cantando

-**_En este viaje deseado y vertiginoso, una palabra que no me animo a decir- _**Kurt le cantaba sonriente al público-**_ Algo me gu_****_í_****_a y hace mi filosof_****_í_****_a y al menos queda alg_****_ú_****_n motivo para re_****_í_****_r_**

-**_Hay algo de m_****_í_****_ que me consegu_****_í_****_ olvid_****_á_****_ndome, despej_****_á_****_ndome, no puedo vivir sin la m_****_ú_****_sica. No podr_****_í_****_a enfrentar el dolor_**\- la coreografía que habían inventado la primera vez se hacía presente en ese momento - **_M_****_í_****_ralo, mi gur_****_ú_****_, me contiene como t_****_ú_****_. _****_Á_****_malo, _****_ó_****_yele, es genial ac_****_é_****_rcate ya ver_****_á_****_s, no vas a querer irte nunca m_****_á_****_s de aqu_****_í_****_. Este amor es as_****_í_****_, se puede compartir con cualquiera que pase a tu lado. Yo te lo cuento porque estoy emocionado y la pasi_****_ó_****_n a m_****_í_****_ siempre me da resultado_**.

Se pusieron a saltar y mover por el escenario. El otro protagonista de la canción, además de los dos cantantes era Wes con su guitarra. Junto con Nick se ponían de espaldas y tocaban juntos.

-**_Siento que estoy dependiendo de este sonido, soy atra_****_í_****_do y envuelto en una espiral_**\- Blaine retomó su solo - **_en el que giran todas cosas conocidas y nadie sabe hasta d_****_ó_****_nde podr_****_á_****_ llegar_**

-**_M_****_í_****_ralo, mi gur_****_ú_****_, me contiene como t_****_ú_****_. _****_Á_****_malo, _****_ó_****_yele, es genial ac_****_é_****_rcate, ya ver_****_á_****_s no vas a querer irte nunca m_****_á_****_s de aqu_****_í_****_._**

La pareja se acercó al borde del escenario teniendo una vista de todo el público. Kurt desde lo lejos logró visualizar a sus padres y a su hija. La niña estaba en la cangurera colgada de Burt mirándolo. Agradeció en ese momento en continuar cantando y no quedarse callado ante las emociones que le recorrían el cuerpo. Como pudo llamó la atención de Blaine y discimuladamente le señaló el lugar donde estaba su padre con la niña.

El moreno al igual que Kurt hizo todo lo posible para no olvidarse la letra o quedar como un idiota frente a las cámaras. Sonrió más de lo normal

**_-Este amor es as_****_í_****_, se puede compartir con cualquiera que pase a tu lado. Yo te lo cuento porque estoy emocionado y la pasi_****_ó_****_n a m_****_í_****_ siempre me da resultado. Hay algo de m_****_í_****_ que me consegu_****_í_****_, olvid_****_á_****_ndome, despej_****_á_****_ndome. No puedo vivir sin la m_****_ú_****_sica, no podr_****_í_****_a enfrentar el dolor_** – se quedaron frente a frente -**_M_****_í_****_ralo, mi gur_****_ú_****_, me contiene como t_****_ú_****_. _****_Á_****_malo, _****_ó_****_yele, es genial, ac_****_é_****_rcate. Ya ver_****_á_****_s, no vas a querer irte nunca m_****_á_****_s de aqu_****_í_**.

-**_M_****_í_****_ralo, mi gur_****_ú_****_, me contiene como t_****_ú_****_. _****_Á_****_malo, _****_ó_****_yele, es genial, ac_****_é_****_rcate. Debe ser que encontr_****_é_****_ el sonido que busqu_****_é_****_ o tal vez yo no s_****_é_****_ si busqu_****_é_****_ lo que encontr_****_é_****_. Pero a m_****_í_****_ me da igual, no voy a profundizar. Cuando estamos as_****_í_****_ podemos iluminar y la luz que me das, da reflejo y algo m_****_á_****_s. Mucha m_****_á_****_s, de la que se refleja cuando t_****_ú_****_ no est_****_á_****_s_**\- Regresaron hacia sus compañaeros que estaban atrás de ellos

-**_Mucha m_****_á_****_s luz, mucha m_****_á_****_s luz_**\- cantaba en Kurt y los chicos que tocaban los instrumentos acompañaban con el coro

-**_Que la que se refleja cuando t_****_ú_****_ no est_****_á_****_s_**\- seguía Blaine

-**_Mucha m_****_á_****_s luz, mucha m_****_á_****_s luz_**

-**_Que se refleja cuando t_****_ú_****_ no est_****_á_****_s_**

Terminaron cantando juntos y con el solo de guitarra de Wes que se llevó varios aplausos.

Era increíble lo que habían vivido en ese momento. Habían tocado su primera canción y la más reciente en uno de los lugares más emblemáticos de la Ciudad de Nueva York y con sus padres presentes. Los Warblers estaban felices por lo que había ocurrido. No podían pedir nada mejor. Sin pensarlo se abrazaron entre todos. Aún con las cámaras en vivo. Brandon desde su posición le tomó una fotografía para envíarsela a los de la discográfica.

_"Est__á__ todo m__á__s que perfecto"._ Fue la frase que la acompañó.

Bajaron hacia la valla y se posicionaron frente a esta. Desde arriba del escenario Brandon les tomó una foto con todo el público. Luego se dispersaron para sacarse fotografías junto con las personas que los habían ido a ver. Algunos habían llevado el disco para que se lo autografiasen. Los chicos estaban contentos con la interacción que tenían con sus fans.

Anne cruzó la calle con la intención de felicitar a su novio y al resto de la banda pero cuando intentó ingresar hacia la plaza, un agente de seguridad la detuvo.

-No puede pasar señorita – le informó

-Disculpa, pero soy la novia del guitarrista de la banda

-Que yo sepa, juegan para el otro partido los integrantes de la banda

-¡Pero el guitarrista no! ¿No vio el video de _Casualidad_? ¡Aparezco allí!

El guardia seguía sin dejarla pasar. Anne pudo divisar a su novio quien por estar entretenido con los fans no se dio cuenta que su novia estaba intento llegar hacia él.

-¡Wesley Montgomery! – lo llamó a todo pulmón captando la atención no sólo del chico sino de las personas a su alrededor

-¡Anne!

-¿Podrías decirle al guardia de seguridad que me deje pasar?

Wes corrió hacia donde se encontraba su novia siendo retenida. Llamó al guardia.

-Perdona, ¿podrías dejarla pasar? Es mi novia – la señaló

El guardia se corrió hacia un lado dejándola pasar

-Te dije que era su novia – se dirigió hacia el uniformado.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí – lo miró - ¡Estuvieron mejor que nunca! En especial tú. Estoy orgullosa de ser tu novia

Sin percatarse de donde se encontraban lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo besó. Los fans que estaban en la valla se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y decidieron inmortalizar el suceso con sus teléfonos.

Se soltaron al escuchar los gritos de emoción de los presentes. Cayeron en la cuenta que no estaban solos. Corrieron a buscar a los demás.

La gente del staff de Today Show los ayudó a sacarse los auriculares. Se despidieron de los conductores. Se quedaron detrás del escenario hasta que la plaza quedo bastante despejada.

Se reencontraron con sus padres quienes abrazaron y felicitaron a los cinco jóvenes. Antes de decir qué iban a hacer hasta la grabación de Jimmy Fallon, Kurt recibió una llamada.

-Hola – atendió

-¡Kurt! – Era Calvin desde el otro lado – Ponme en altavoz – el castaño le hizo caso y todos pudieron escucharlo – Hola chicos

Se escuchó saludar al resto.

-Estuvieron asombrosos pero tengo alguien aquí que quiere hablarles.

-Warblers, ¿pueden explicarme de dónde sacaron esa coreografía? – Vanessa necesitaba explicaciones – No me digan que contrataron una nueva coreógrafa y que yo no voy a trabajar más para ustedes

-No, Vanessa – le contestó Sebastian – Los chicos tomaron parte de lo que hicieron en el video de Quiero y un baile que habían inventado para la primera presentación

-Ya me dejan más tranquila. Aún así, me encantó lo que hicieron. Me siento orgullosa de mis pichones. Ya aprendieron.

-Gracias Vane –agradeció Kurt - ¿Cómo anda todo por allá?

-Un calor infernal pero sabemos como enfrentarlo –respondió Cal - Más tarde iremos a la casa de Vanessa a refrescarnos en la piscina. ¿Ustedes?

-De un lado para otro. Hoy nos levantamos muy temprano – siguió Blaine

-¿Qué es "muy temprano"?

-Cuatro y media de la mañana – contestó Nick

-Auch. Se supone que las vacaciones son para descansar

-Pero estamos trabajando – refutó Wes – Igual un día más y después podremos descansar un poco

-¿Qué van a hacer ahora? – se escuchó a Vanessa

-Estábamos decidiendo eso justo en el momento en que llamaron. Más tarde filmamos con Fallon – Sebastian volvió a hablar

-Entonces vamos a dejarlos Calvin. Una última cosa, ¿Se encuentra allí Anne?

-Aquí estoy

-¿Se están portando bien amiga?

-Demasiado bien.

-Cuídalos

-Siempre

-Nos hablamos luego chicos – anunció Calvin

-Adiós

Terminaron la comunicación con la pareja que se encontraba en Westerville.

En todo el proceso de pensar en la coreografía se habían acordado de la chica. Trataron de ponerse en sus zapatos e imaginar qué sería lo que les indicaría que hicieran. Como ella les había dicho, habían aprendido.

-¿Qué haremos ahora? – preguntó Wes

-Hasta las cuatro de la tarde no tenemos nada más que hacer – comentó Sebastian

-Chicos, escuchen –los llamó Brandon – La gente de la discográfica está muy satisfecha por todo el trabajo que están haciendo y los discos que ya llevan vendidos. Así que estuve hablando con ellos y les quieren regalar las entradas a los sitios más destacados de Nueva York junto con el bus turístico para que realicen luego de que terminen con los compromisos laborales.

-¡Genial! – Nick expresó emocionado

-Les propongo algo. Ya que Jimmy se filma también en el Rockefeller, ¿por qué no subimos al Top of the Rock? Estamos allí arriba un buen rato, aprecian la vista, se toman fotos, miran al Empire State y al Central Park. Luego almorzamos algo por aquí y después realizamos todo el papelerío para entrar a grabar – sugirió el manager - ¿Qué dicen? Corre por parte de Hollywood Records

-Me parece un idea fabulosa – contestó Kurt recibiendo la misma opinión de sus amigos

-¿Qué quieren hacer ustedes? – preguntó Blaine a sus padres

-Nosotros ya hemos subido varias veces en nuestras viejas pasadas por esta ciudad. Vamos a hacer un par de compras por aquí alrededor.

-¿Y ustedes? – Kurt se refirió a los suyos

-Subiremos, claramente pagando lo nuestro – aclaró Burt – Es algo que no nos perderíamos por nada estando aquí

-Bueno, entonces vamos. Luego se llena y es imposible subir – anunció Brandon

Caminaron hacia la entrada de uno de los puntos turísticos de la ciudad, la cual quedaba en la otra manzana. Brandon los hizo esperar hacia un costado mientras retiraba las entradas en la boletería y Burt con Carole hacían lo mismo.

Al tener todo bajo control, subieron por las escaleras blancas hasta la tercera planta. Mientras ascendían tenían una vista del Radio City que se encontraba frente al edificio.

Se toparon con una fila no tan larga. Allí pasaron por los detectores de metales.

-Los incorporaron luego del atentado del 2001 – Brandon les comentó – Así será en cada edificio turístico al que pretendan ir.

Finalmente se toparon con el ascensor que los llevaría al piso mirador. Entraron todos a ese enorme elevador y en unos pocos segundos ya se encontraban en el piso setenta donde se establecía el observatorio.

Los bordes estaban cubiertos por paneles de vidrio para así evitar accidentes. El cielo daba un toque perfecto para la visita. Estaba despejado y el sol brillaba. Lo único malo era el calor que había. Para ese entonces ya se habían desecho de sus camperas de cuero y camisas mangas largas que habían utilizado para el show.

Allí arriba se dividieron. A pesar de que el lugar no era tan grande como para perderse, decidieron fijar una hora para volverse a encontrar. Pero antes de hacerlo, Brandon los reunió para una foto grupal con vista al Central Park.

Los chicos y Anne se quedaron con las bocas abiertas al ver todo el parque extenderse desde allí arriba. Era uncreíble como se apreciaba con sus lagos y bosques. Encantador y asombroso.

Un par de edificios tapaban un poco la hermosa visión del parque más importante de Nueva York pero no impedía que se quedaran maravillados por la vista desde allá arriba.

Finalmente se separaron. Kurt y Blaine se fueron para el otro lado; Nick y Sebastian se quedaron en ese lugar tomando más fotografías y Wes con Anne se dirigieron un piso más arriba por las estrechas escaleras.

-Wow – fue la expresión de Kurt al llegar hacia el otro lado y encontrarse con el Empire State frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que observas? – preguntó Blaine completamente despistado de lo que estaba viendo su novio. Kurt le tomó el brazo y lo dirigió hacia el punto que sus ojos observaban – Oh

El enorme edificio yacía frente a sus ojos. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo. El edificio más conocido por todos en la Gran Manzana se sentía demasiado cerca pero sabían perfectamente que no era así.

Algunos pensarán qué tendrá de especial esa simple estructura pero para personas amantes de Nueva York no era un simple edificio. Era un ícono de esa hermosa ciudad. Tanto que llegaba a tener una canción propia.

Kurt sacó de la carreola a Lizzy. Sabía que la niña era demasiado pequeña para acordarse de donde estaban cuando fuera más grande pero también quería que viera el paisaje. La cargó mientras le indicaba que frente a ellos se encontraba el edificio más famoso de la ciudad de Nueva York.

-Kurt – lo llamó Blaine – Quédate así junto a Lizzy y dame una sonrisa

El moreno tomó su teléfono y le sacó una foto a ambos que luego se convirtieron en varias. Al terminar, Kurt le entregó a la niña cambiando el rol. Ahora era él quien les tomaba varias imágenes.

-Están preciosos – dijo al guardar en su bolsillo su aparato

-¿Quieren que les tome una fotografía familiar? – preguntó Burt quien apareció detrás de la pareja

-Claro – respondió a su padre

Se colocaron uno junto al otro con su hija en los brazos del mayor. Sonrieron hacia la cámara.

A Burt le generaba alegría ver lo feliz que se encontraba su hijo disfrutando de la ciudad de sus sueños junto con su novio y su bebé. Un año atrás le hubiese parecido una locura encontrarse en ese lugar junto a su hijo con su novio y menos que se encontrara en una banda y con una hija. Pero allí estaban, haciendo algo que en verdad disfrutaban y con las personas que más amaban.

-Denme a Lizzy y Burt les tomará una fotografía a ustedes dos solos. ¿No cariño? – Carole les dijo

-¿Perdón? – su mujer lo sacó de su estado de ensueño

-Que les tomes una foto a Kurt y Blaine mientras yo sostengo a Lizzy

-Ah sí. Vamos acomódense

Blaine colocó un brazo por detrás de la cintura de su novio, aferrándola bien en el extremo, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Kurt apoyó sus brazos en los hombros del moreno acomodándose de perfil. Los dos con sonrisas encantadoras en sus caras.

-Ya está – anunció el padre de Kurt

-Gracias papá

-No hay de qué, chico.

-Amor, colócate junto a tu padre – le indicó Blaine mientras tomaba entre sus manos su teléfono

-No, yo – intentó excusarse Burt

-Vamos papá. Últimamente no tenemos fotos juntos y apuesto lo que quieras a que la imprimirás y colocarás en un cuadro

-Me conoces demasiado hijo

Blaine posicionó bien su teléfono, dejó que enfocara y sin que Burt ni Kurt se dieran cuenta capturó varias imágenes rápidamente.

-Listo – guardó el aparato – Gracias por sostener a Lizzy, Carole – la tomó entre sus brazos

-¿Quieres volver para el otro lado? – le preguntó Kurt

-Vamos, sólo estuvimos unos segundo allí

Cruzaron por la puerta de cristal, atravesaron el pequeño pasillo que separaba la vista del Empire State con la del Central y nuevamente llegaron al lado por el que habían entrado.

Aprovecharon para quedarse observando la belleza del enorme parque y de la ciudad en sí. Era una forma diferente de disfrutar el lugar. Posicionaron la carreola de Lizzy entre ellos dos y se quedaron varios minutos mirando hacia adelante.

Escuchaban como su hija emitía algún que otro sonido sólo para darse cuenta que se había quedado dormida. Blaine la cubrió bien con sus sábanas para que no tomaran frío. Había calor pero la temperatura de los bebés era diferente a la de los adultos y más aún cuando se encontraban a metros de altura.

-Kurt, Blaine – escucharon a Wes llamarlos

-Shhh, se quedó dormida – le informó el castaño

-¿Quieren que la vea y Wes les saca una foto con el Central Park de fondo? – sugerió Anne

-No sé, ya nos hemos sacado varias

-Pero estamos en Nueva York, nunca muchas fotos son suficientes – incentivó la muchacha

Kurt miró a Blaine para ver su reacción pero sólo recibió una risa, una maldita risa encantadora.

-De acuerdo

Le entregó el teléfono a su amigo. Kurt se colocó frente a la cámara, al segundo sintió la barbilla de su novio sobre su hombro con la vista fijada en él y su pecho pegado a sus costillas.

-Awww. Parecen dos ositos cariñositos – les comentó Anne

-Eres un tonto Blaine – se rió Kurt

-Un tonto por ti – le susurró bajito.

Cuando le hablaba así, le recordaba los días en que empezaron a salir. Antes de volverse novios y que sus vidas cambiaran para siempre.

A Kurt le sorprendía que casi un año de haberse concido hubiesen pasado tantas cosas y que Blaine se siguiera comportando como el primer día.

-Ya está, ositos cariñositos – Wes se burló de su novia recibiendo una mirada poco agradable de ella

-Les devolveremos el favor. Ponganse ustedes – les ordenó Kurt

Wes abrazó por la cintura a Anne. Ella tomó sus manos entre las suyas y ambos sonrieron.

-Ustedes también parecen ositos cariñositos – Blaine les gritó – En serio. Están hermosos

Al terminar, Kurt devolvió el aparato hacia Wes.

-¿Por dónde anduvieron?

-Fuimos arriba, las escaleras son muy angostas. Creo que hay un elevador. La vista es increíble – les comentó Anne

-¿Ya fueron del otro lado? – preguntó Wes

-Sí. Es genial. El Empire State lo es todo – Blaine contestó

-Igualmente me gustó más esta zona – acotó Kurt mientras revisaba a Lizzy

-Nosotros iremos hacia allá. Nos vemos dentro de un rato – su amigo y su novia desaparecieron de sus vistas

-¿Quieres que vayamos más arriba? – le preguntó Blaine a Kurt

-Prefiero quedarme aquí. Pero ve tú. No voy a impedirte de hacer algo que deseas – le sonrió

-¿Estarás bien?

-Sí. Revisaré si Lizzy tiene hambre o necesita un cambio de pañal

-Muy bien. No me tardo

El castaño se sentó en una de las bancas ubicadas en la parte de afuera del observatorio. Miraba a los turistas quedarse asombrados por la vista al igual que él y sus amigos.

La gente se tomaba fotografías o pasaba tiempo observando lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Todo era irreal para él.

Miró a su hija. Seguía dormida. Acercó su cabeza a la carreola y olfateó para revisar si necesitaba un cambio de pañal.

Por ahora todo marchaba a la perfección.

Unos minutos después sintió como alguien se sentaba junto a él. Era Blaine.

-Regresé. ¿Sigue dormida?

-Como un tronco. ¿Qué tal la vista desde allá arriba?

-Espectacular. Divisé a Nastian observando el Empire State. Después a tus padres y por último a Wes y Anne.

-Nastian. Me causa gracia que les hayan puesto nombre a esos dos.

-No te quejes. Acuérdate que nosotros somos Klaine

-Oh, verdad. Casi lo olvidaba

-¿Seguro que no quieres subir? – lo miró con curioso

-No, estoy bien. Además recuerda que las alturas me dan miedo. Si no fuera por los paneles de vidrio, creo que tendría un ataque.

A la una se reencontraron en la puerta del ascensor con todo el grupo. Brandon controló que estuvieran todos los que habían subido antes de bajar. Se sentía como una maestra de excursión con sus alumnos. Vigilando que nadie se escapara y mandara alguna travesura.

* * *

Almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes del Rockefeller Center. Trataron de no llenarse demasiado ya que habían aprendido que una buena panzada lo único que provocaba era que se achancharan y no quisieran moverse de sus lugares.

Hicieron una pequeña escapada hacia el hotel para lavarse los dientes, cambiarse de ropa y estar listos para ir a grabar Jimmy Fallon.

Los padres de Blaine se encontraron con ellos en el hotel. Definitivamente habían hecho compras. Llevaban consigo bolsas de Macy's, Century 21, Uniqlo y Victoria's Secret de parte de Pam.

Los Anderson eligieron quedarse en el hotel descansando. Los padres de Kurt también decidieron hacerlo. Si Anne y Ella elegían acompañar a sus novios en la grabación, se llevarían a Lizzy con ellos pero sino tendrían que dejarla al cuidado de sus padres. Finalmente decidieron que a pesar de que las chicas fueran con ellos, preferían que sus padres descansaran del día que habían tenido. No eran muy mayores todavía pero Kurt sabía que su padre no podía esforzarse demasiado por los problemas cardíacos que padecía.

Volverieron al Rockefeller. Ingresaron por la puerta con el logo de la NBC. Todavía tenían algo de tiempo para anunciarse en la recepción de la cadena televisiva así que pasaron por la tienda de regalos.

Allí había de todo. Encontraron tazas y blusas con frases de Friends. Una gigantografía de cartón de Matt Lauer de Today Show que estaba para sacarse fotografías. Una sección entera dedicada al show en el que habían participado a la mañana.

Anne quedó encantada con una bolsa de demin que mostraba el mapa de Nueva York dibujado. No dudó en comprársela.

Otra sección de Jimmy Fallon donde vendían remeras con el logo del programa que en la oscuridad iluminaba, el oso Hashtag del programa, pines y tazas.

Varios Minions de peluche también estaban, junto con los personajes de "Mi villano favorito". Blaine no pudo resistirse a comprar un Minion para Lizzy. Aunque Kurt sabía perfectamente que más que para su hija, sería para su novio.

Así perdieron el tiempo hasta que llegó la hora de volver al trabajo.

Brandon los registró como siempre en la entrada del canal. Se dirigieron hacia el estudio 6B del complejo.

La puerta del camarín tenía la imagen del programa y sobre esta estaba escrito el nombre de la banda.

Los chicos se emocionaron. Jimmy Fallon, al igual que Ellen, era el conductor del momento y uno de los más reconocidos. Su programa era visto no sólo por los norteamericanos sino también que por los extranjeros en otros países. No sólo actuarían para USA sino que para el resto del mundo.

El Community Manager* del programa se acercó hacia ellos para saludarlos y comentarles que les sacaría un par de imágenes para el Instagram del programa, además Jimmy vendría a saludarlos y a tomarse un par junto a ellos.

Entre maquilladoras y gente que trabaja en el canal apareció el tan apresiado anfitrión del programa.

Ya llevaba puesto su característico traje. Emocionado y algo tímido los saludó a los cinco. El community manager volvió a aparecer para llevar a cabo lo indicado previamente.

Jimmy habló un par de minutos con ellos antes de volver a irse. Los esperaría en el escenario.

Una chica los llamó para que realizaran la prueba de sonido. Luego de eso volvieron hacia el camarín.

Desde una televisión iban viendo lo que ocurría en el estudio. Lo estaban grabando pero aún así debían mantenerse informados de cuándo sería su turno.

La misma chica que anteriormente los había llamado volvió a aparecer. Ya era su turno de salir a escena.

-Y ahora presentando su canción _Quiero _de su primer disco – Jimmy anunciaba mientras colocaba sobre su escritorio un cartón negro con la imagen de la tapa del disco de la banda – Con ustedes ¡The Warblers!

Se escuchó un griterío por parte de la audiencia. Comenzaron a tocar como esa mañana pero sin la coreografía. La actuación de Kurt y Blaine no podía faltar como así las idas y vueltas de Nick y Wes. Saltos y aplausos se escuchaban en el estudio.

Al terminar Jimmy se acercó a ellos saludándolos frente a las cámaras. Anunció un corte.

En ese tiempo los saludó y felicitó por su actuación. Los había visto ese día en Today Show y había quedado fascinado por el espectáculo que habían dado. Deseaba que volvieran pronto pero para una entrevista.

Los cinco quedaron más que sorprendidos por la propuesta de una segunda visita al programa y más aún con la iniciativa de una futura entrevista.

La imagen de "Grabando" se encendió. Jimmy agradeció a todos los invitados de esa noche y con la música característica del programa subió los escalones para saludar al público. Los chicos antes de reirarse movieron sus brazos para imitar la acción del conductor.

Con el estudio vacío, los ayudantes de piso comenzaron a desarmar el escenario devolviendo los instrumentos en sus estuches. Luego de varios días descansarían en sus respectivos contenedores.

Llegaron al hotel para cenar. No querían ir a ningún sitio a comer así que prefirieron cenar en las habitaciones. Los Warblers sí quieron comer todos juntos, así que se juntaron en la habitación de Nick y Sebastian.

Sebastian, Anne y Kurt se encargaron de ir por la comida en el Deli frente al hotel. Volvieron a los veinte minutos con varias fuentes de comida. Tenían para degustar de todo.

Hablaron sobre el día que habían tenido, y lo que vendría en lo que les quedaba de la visita en la ciudad.

Terminaron de cenar, acomodaron todo y cada uno se volvió a su respectiva habitación a dormir. Todavía estaban asombrados que no se hubieran desmayado del sueño.

Al día siguiente sería su última actividad de la gira. Eran los premios. Estaban ansiosos pero para su suerte, el haberse despertado a las cuatro y media de la mañana los iba a dejar dormir como angelitos.


	47. Chapter 41 Parte III

_Es super tarde! Pero la verdad que no quería que estén otro minuto más sin leer la historia. Ya sé, pasó más de un mes pero les dije que tenía finales. Lo bueno es que SOY LICENCIADA EN ADMINISTRACIÓN! Digamos que el domingo me recibí, me entregaron la última nota el domingo a la noche. Hermoso día y momento para entregar notas. Así que bueno, no oficialmente, eso es en Septiembre cuando me carguen la nota de una de las materias que hice el año pasado y ya tengo aprobada pero, o sea, ya está, no tengo que cursar más ninguna materia ni estudiar para dar algún previo. Ahora sólo me queda enfocarme en Comercio Internacional que serán dos años más. Además de que me recibí, di bien las otras dos materias que cursaba de comercio por lo que es el primer cuatrimestre que no recurso ni me quedan previos. No saben lo hermoso que es. _

_Bueno, sólo les quería contar eso. Disculpen la demora pero ya expliqué mi ausentismo. Los dejo con la última parte del capítulo 41!_

* * *

-Entonces, ¿Qué haremos hoy?

Preguntó Wes mientras apoyaba su plato con hot cakes sobre la mesa a la vez que se sentaba. Estaban los seis desayunando en el restaurante del hotel. Brandon, Ella y los padres de Kurt y Blaine aún no habían bajado.

-No tengo la menor idea – respondió Nick

-Algo debemos hacer. No creo que tengan ganas de quedarse en el hotel hasta el momento de la entrega de premios – dijo Kurt quien le estaba limpiando la cara a Lizzy. La niña se había chorreado leche por sus mejillas

-Veamos – Blaine pensó – Son las nueve y media de la mañana. Suponiendo que dentro de una hora estemos listos como para hacer algo. Quizás tengamos tiempo desde las once hasta las cuatro para ir a recorrer un poco.

-¿A qué hora es la ceremonia? – preguntó Sebastian mientras tomaba la taza con café para beberlo

-Empieza a las siete de la tarde, lo que implica que tengamos que estar alrededor de las seis en la alfombra roja – prosiguió el moreno – Teniendo en cuenta que a algunos le lleva más tiempo arreglarse que a otros, tenemos que volver como máximo dos horas antes de la alfombra. O sea, podríamos ir más tarde pero no creo que a Brandon ni a la compañía le agrade mucho la idea de no hacer entrevistas.

-Lo de tardarse en arreglarse no lo habrás dicho por mí, ¿no Anderson? – su novio le colocó mala cara

-No, para nada amor – se rió delatándose completamente.

-Volviendo al tema del plan para el día de hoy… - Anne recordó su punto de conversación

-Sí, eso – continuó Blaine - ¿Vamos al Museo de Ciencias Naturales?

-Mi querido Blaine,- Sebastian se dirigió hacia él – el Museo de Ciencias Naturales no lo puedes recorrer en tan poco tiempo. Es enorme.

-Tienes razón

\- ¿Si vamos al Empire State? – sugirió Nick ganándose la atención de sus compañeros

-Podría ser. Creo que nos alcanza para ir, quedarnos un buen rato, comer algo y regresar para arreglarnos. Cuando quieres, piensas Nick – Sebastian le tomó la cabeza y le depositó un beso el pelo

-¿Y qué haremos con nuestros padres? – Kurt le preguntó a Blaine

-No sé. Creo que estaría bien que hoy salgamos nosotros seis, sin chaperones.

-Me suena justo.

Como habían especulado, a las once de la mañana ya estaban listos para partir. Los mayores estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea que los chicos se manejaran ese día solos por la ciudad. La única condición era estar a las cuatro de la tarde de nuevo en el hotel para poder arreglarse y prepararse para la entrega.

El primer paso para que comenzara su excursión era averiguar cómo llegar hasta el lugar. Investigaron un poco el mapa del subterráneo antes de emprender el viaje. Debían caminar hasta la esquina del hotel y tomar la línea D que pasaba por la séptima avenida.

Entre Kurt y Blaine bajaron el carrito de Lizzy por las empinadas escaleras. Cuando todos estaban ya en el subsuelo se aventuraron en las máquinas expendedoras de boletos. Luego de un par de billetes rechazados decidieron meter sus tarjetas de crédito para poder obtener sus pases.

El siguiente paso fue dirigirse hacia la mano que indicaba _Downtown._ Pasaron sus tarjetas magnéticas, las cuales eran ilimitadas por una semana, y se dirigieron hacia el andén. Por ese mismo lugar pasaban las línea también por lo que tenían que prestar atención cada vez que se acercaba un tren.

Ingresaron sin ningún inconveniente en el vagón y se acomodaron en los asientos. No eran demasiadas paradas pero querían viajar sentados. Observaban todas las estaciones y cómo los nombres de éstas iban desapareciendo del cartel digital que las enunciaba dentro del vagón.

Unos cinco minutos después se bajaron en Herald Square Station o la calle 34 para ser más precisos. Al salir nuevamente a la superficie se toparon en la esquina con un Victoria's Secret gigante. Anne por poco se queda allí adentro en vez de acompañar al resto hacia el famoso edificio newyorkino. Cruzaron la calle encontrándose con grandes marcas preferidas por turistas como Forever 21, GAP y la recientemente posicionada en la mente de los consumidores, Uniqlo.

Caminaron la larga manzana esquivando varias estructuras metálicas de construcción. Estaban remodelando las fachadas de algunos edificios de allí.

Ingresaron por la puerta que era de acceso al público para el mirador. Cambiaron en la entrada los vouchers que Brandon les había otorgado antes de salir.

Nuevamente fueron sometidos al proceso de inspección de bolsos y cuerpos.

Caminaron unos metros más hasta llegar a los asensores. Un grupo bastante grande de personas cabían en cada uno. Cuando estuvieron todos adentro, el encargado del elevador apretó el número de piso al que debían ir. En menos de dos minutos se encontraban en el nivel ochenta del edificio.

Pasaron por delante de una pantalla verde donde un fotógrafo se encargó de retratar en una imagen a todo el grupo. Al moverse unos pocos pasos de allí se toparon con un televisor que mostraba la fotografía. El fondo verde había sido reemplazado por la imagen del Empire State.

Todavía no se encontraban en el piso mirador. Aún debían tomar otro elevador para llegar a su destino final.

El personal les entregó a cada uno una audio guía para que pudieran disfrutar mucho más de su experiencia, más que nada en el piso donde se encontraban.

El nivel ochenta exponía diversos carteles y figuras que mostraban parte de la historia del Empire State.

Uno de los carteles informativos que se exhibían contenía una comparación del edificio con otros monumentos emblemáticos de Estados Unidos y el mundo. El empire State era unos cuantos metros más grande que la Torre Eiffel en Francia y la Chrysler Tower, allí en Nueva York.

Escuchaban atentamente la información que la audio guía les mencionaba para cada posta.

Vieron la famosa foto de los trabajadores sentados sobre la viga de metal mientras almorzaban en la construcción del Empire State.

En la zona había un espacio dedicado a las películas donde apareció el edificio como monumento esencial para alguna de las partes de la misma. Tal era el ejemplo de King Kong y su famosa escena colgado sobre éste y la protagonista entre sus manos.

Nick posó frente a la cartelería como si fuera un simio. Sebastian recibió su teléfono y le tomó una fotografía.

-Eres igual a él. Te podrían llamar si deciden hacer algún remake de la película – bromeó

-Y tú podrías hacer de la chica. Con la diferencia que yo sería capaz de tirarte de allí – le sonrió sarcásticamente

Anduvieron recorriendo el piso hasta que finalemente se colocaron en la fila para tomar el próximo elevador que los llevaría hacia el mirador.

Para matar el aburrimiento de la espera debido a que uno de los asensores se había dañado en ese momento, disfrutaron de los videos que traía incorporado la audio guía. Desde el show de luces cambiantes durante Halloween al ritmo de la canción icónica de _The Night Before Christmas, __"__This is Halloween__"_; hasta disfrutar del show de año nuevo con la dulce voz de Alicia Keys y su _Empire State of Mind._

Se acomodaron nuevamente en el elevador que los llevaría hacia el piso ochenta y seis. Otros pocos segundos y las puertas se abrieron dejando ver un cartel gigante que decía "Observation Deck". Una tienda con recuerdos se encontraba junto a este.

Todavía no había una gran cantidad de turistas así que aprovecharon para poder desplazarse de un lado a otro. Más aún notando que los pasillos de afuera eran mucho más estrechos que los del Top of the Rock.

Cada pareja se fue a recorrer un ala distinta.

Del lado Norte, se habían quedado Sebastian y Nick. El mayor se colocó detrás del menor, tomándolo por la cintura. No solían darse muestras de afecto con gente alrededor pero Sebastian sentía que el momento lo daba. Apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del otro y ambos se quedaron apreciando la vista.

Desde ese lugar podían ver la tienda gigante de ropa H&amp;M, con su antena pararayos. Otro edificio notable era el de MetLife. Su logo no era demasiado gigante como el de la tienda de indumentaria pero se hacía notar con sus emblemáticos colores blanco y azul. Si giraban un poco sus cabezas hacia la izquierda podían observar el edificio Chrysler. Tal como lo habían visto en la comparación con otros monumentos, era mucho más pequeño que el Empire State. Cerca de ellos estaba la tienda original de Macy's. Su cartel le hacía juicio a su antigüedad.

En el lado Oeste se encontraban abrazados Wes y Anne. Ellos tenían el placer de contemplar el famoso Madison Square Garden. Quizás era algo difícil encontrarlo con la luz del día. Habían escuchado decir a alguien que estaba cerca de ellos que a la noche se iluminaba bastante como para ser reconocido en pocos segundos.

En el Sur se quedaron quietos Kurt y Blaine. La joven pareja no podía despegar sus ojos de la imagen que tenían frente a ellos. La Freedom Tower, aquel edificio construido luego del atentado del 2001. Muy cerca de allí se podía observar el Flatiron Building, era increíble como se dividía la quinta avenida en dos. No les asombraba para nada la cantidad de tránsito que había a esa hora. En todo momento se podían ver circular vehículos.

-Allí está – Kurt le dijo a Blaine

-¿Qué está, amor?

El castaño señaló hacia su derecha. Blaine pudo ver lo mismo que su novio. A lo lejos pero deslumbrante se encontraba la Estatua de la Libertad. En la isla Libertad junto a la Isla Manhattan, rodeada del río Hudson y cerca de la Isla Ellis.

-Se ve tan pequeña desde aquí – comentó Kurt

-¿Qué andan observando ustedes dos? – preguntó Sebastian mientras se acercaba tomado de la mano de Nick

-A la Estatua de la Libertad. Allí – volvió a señalar el castaño

-Ya la ví

No podían parar de contemplar esa zona del edificio. La vista era perfecta.

Al poco tiempo se le sumaron Wes y Anne. Los seis se quedaron mirando el paisaje sin decir palabra, hasta que nuevamente se volvieron a separar.

Cada pareja recorrió tranquilamente cada ala, tomándose su tiempo para apreciar lo que tenían delante de sus narices.

Antes de despedirse del observatorio, le pidieron a un turista que les tomara una fotografía a todos juntos con la imagen del lado Sur por detrás.

Al llegar nuevamente al piso ochenta, pasaron por la tienda de recuerdos del observatorio.

-¡Blaine! – Gritó Kurt – Mira, son preciosas

El castaño había tomado entre sus manos a una Hello Kitty. La misma estaba vestida como Holly Golightly, protagonista de "Dasayuno en Tiffany"

-Es como una Hepburn Audrey, versión Hello Kitty, claro – Blaine observaba el peluche. Se colocó a la altura de la carreola que manejaba - ¿Te gusta Lizzy?

La niña miraba a su padre con sus ojitos bien abiertos.

-¿No te gusta esta otra vestida de botón de asensor? – Kurt tomó el modelo que se encontraba junto – Podríamos llevar las dos – miró con picardía a Blaine mientras se mordía los labios.

-Creo que el que quiere a las Hello Kitty eres tú y no Lizzy – su novio le brindó una sonrisa tierna – De acuerdo. Pero nada más.

-¿Nada de la Disney Store?

-Kurt – le advirtió

-Está bien, tú ganas.

El menor se dirigió hacia las cajas mientras Blaine se quedó con su hija en un costado. La niña se había portado bien durante su paseo por el Empire State Building. Solamente una vez tuvieron que sacarla de la carreola y cargarla. Luego de eso no se podían quejar.

Eran las dos de la tarde cuando salieron finalmente del edificio. Tenían todavía dos horas más antes de regresar al hotel.

Buscaron un lugar para almorzar tranquilamente. Debían comer bien debido a que no sabían cuando sería la próxima vez que probarían algo.

Kurt aprovechó para cambiarle el pañal a su hija y darle le comer. La niña se quedó dormida luego de su almuerzo dejando almorzar tranquilamente a sus padres.

-¿Qué traes allí Nick? – preguntó Wes

-¡Es un King Kong de peluche! – exclamó Anne cuando lo vió

-Sí, es eso – hizo una pausa – Me lo regaló Sebastian

Todas las miradas se dirigieron al mayor de la pareja.

-Ustedes dos hoy anduvieron más juntos que nunca – siguió la chica – Si creían que nadie los había visto abrazados en el observatorio, están confundidos

-O creo que alguien está arrepentido – dijo Wes de improviso, sin meditar sus palabras. Sebastian sabía que se estaba refiriendo a él

-¿Acaso no le puedo regalar nada a Nick? Tú le compraste no se qué a Anne y vi a ellos dos comprarse un par de Hello Kitty

-Son para LIzzy – salió a la defensa Kurt

-Que yo sepa desde pequeño amaste a ese gato – arremató Sebastian

-Chicos, chicos. Dejen de pelear. No están los primos Harwood que ellos se encargan de hacer eso – trató de calmar las aguas Blaine – Sebastian, me parece más que perfecto que le hayas regalado un peluche a Nick. Me alegra que en verdad estén intentando que lo suyo funcione.

Nick paseó su vista por Blaine y luego miró a Sebastian antes de tomar su mano

-Gracias Blaine – la acarició ganándose que el mayor observara sus manos. Sebastian le sonrió.

Anne le estaba terminando de acomodar el moño a su novio. Al finalizar le sacudió algún rastro de polvo que tuviera sobre su saco antes de tomarle de las manos y mirarlo a los ojos.

-Estás muy guapo esta tarde. Quien te haya escogido ese traje debe tener un buen ojo.

Wes le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo más para sí. Le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Tengo a la mejor vestuarista de todas. Esa es la razón

-Cuando la veas, dile que le mando saludos – la chica se rió

-No te imaginas cómo deseo que pudieras venir conmigo esta noche – le acariciaba el pelo

-Sí, a mi también me gustaría acompañarlos. Lucir un lindo vestido, ser el centro de atención de todos – bromeó – Hablando en serio. Me hubiese gustado acompañarte en tu primera entrega de permios. Sé que vendrán muchas más así que me imagino que quizás a alguna podré ir.

La volvió a besar antes de abrazarse fuertemente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estemos en la ceremonia? – se sentaron en la cama

-Vamos a juntarnos en alguna de las habitaciones, pediremos comida y miraremos la entrega de premios. Si nos echan del hotel es porque vamos a gritar cada vez que los veamos.

-Te mandaré fotos del lugar. Y si veo a algún cantante que te guste haré todo lo posible para que te mande un saludo

-Eres un tierno Wesley – le acarició la cara dejándole un suave beso – Tengo que ir a ver al resto del grupo. Hay que comprobar que estén presentables. No desconfío de Kurt, por lo que sé que Blaine está bajo buenas manos pero Nastian, mejor les echo un ojo.

Kurt aún seguía en camiseta. Todavía le faltaba colocarse la camisa, la corbata y el saco. Blaine se había encerrado en el baño desde el momento en que él lo desocupó y de eso ya habían transcurrido varios minutos.

Le estaba cambiando nuevamente el pañal a Lizzy. Por supuesto no se quería manchar la camisa que Anne le había escogido. La chica seguro caería en cualquier momento a verificar que estuvieran listos. ¡Y Blaine todavía seguía en el baño!

"Luego dice que yo me tardo en arreglar". Se dijo para sus adentros.

Cuando la niña estuvo lista la acostó en su cuna. Rogaba que se quedara tranquila hasta que se colocaba su camisa e intentaba anudarse la corbata. No es que nunca lo hubiese hecho sino que con el pasar del tiempo la realidad lo golpeaba. Una entrega de premios. Su primera entrega de premios donde estaban nominados en tres categorías. No estaba demasiado seguro que ganarían debido a que eran una banda que recién comenzaba y sus contrincantes eran grandes artistas pero la presión solamente de estar nominados era grande.

-Blaine, necesito ayuda. Será posible que salgas – se apoyó con la mejilla en la puerta del baño.

Por poco se cae cuando su novio la abrió. Kurt se quedó mudo al verlo. Literalmente no podía emitir palabra.

Blaine llevaba su pelo recogido en gel hacia atrás con una raya al costado pero aún así teniendo volumen.

-¿Qué necesitabas amor? – Kurt seguía sin responder. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima

-Pareces un príncipe – fue lo único que atinó a decir

-¿En serio te gusta? – Asintió con su cabeza – No estaba muy seguro de cómo quedaría. O sea, es el mismo peinado que utilicé para el baile de graduación pero en ese momento mi mamá me había peinado.

-Entonces, ¿por qué no le dijiste que ayudara a peinarte?

-No quería molestarla. Pero ¿en verdad estoy bien?

-Te he dicho que te pareces a un príncipe

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué necesitabas? Dijiste que necesitabas ayuda

-Ah sí. Estoy muy nervioso y no recuerdo cómo anudarme la corbata – se rió antes de sonrojarse – Lo sé. Es estúpido pero ya sabes como me pongo cada vez que me siento nervioso. Es esto o vómitos.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que nada de vómitos? – Tomó la corbata entre sus manos y se la colocó – Ya está. Quedaste hermoso. Más que hermoso de lo normal.

Le acarició los hombros antes de besarlo dulcemente. Cuando se separaron iban a volver a besarse pero el sonido del llanto de Lizzy hizo que sus planes cambiaran por completo.

-Tú terminate de arreglar. Yo voy por ella – Blaine le depositó un beso en la frente antes de buscar a su hija y tomarla entre sus brazos.

En el hall central del hotel se encontraban todos listos para partir hacia el evento. Anne y Ella junto con los padres de los chicos también estaban allí.

-Están preciosos – comentó Pam mientras sostenía en sus brazos a Lizzy

-Juntense así les tomo una fotografía – ordenó Ella a la vez que abría la cámara de su teléfono – No hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad donde están todos de traje

Posaron los seis para los varios teléfonos que se habían sumado. Los huéspedes que pasaban los miraban extrañados. Era probable que no supieran quienes eran los chicos y hacia donde se dirigían.

-Adiós pequeña – Blaine se acercó a su hija y le besó su cabeza – Adiós mamá – repitió lo mismo con Pam

-Vamos a estar pendientes de todo lo que pase. Igualmente ustedes disfrútenlo – le dijo

-Mucha suerte amor – Anne animó a su novio antes de darle un beso en los labios

-No mires ningún escote que utilice alguna cantante o esposa – bromeó Ella acomodándole las solapas del saco a Brandon

-Te prometo que no lo haré – rió. La pareja también se besó. No era común que ambos demostraran afecto frente a otros. – Vamos Warblers

En la entrada del hotel los esperaba Gustav para llevarlos a la premiación. El chofer no se encontraba manejando la camioneta con la que habían andado durante los días anteriores. Esta vez frente a sus ojos se encontraba una camioneta apta para un evento de esa categoría.

El lugar no era demasiado lejos, de hecho se ubicaba a menos de diez manzanas del lugar pero no sería muy bien visto que llegaran caminando hacia la alfombra roja.

En unos pocos minutos estaban descendiendo del vehículo.

Las luces iluminaban toda la calle, miles de reporteros se peleaban por conseguir una entrevista con los artistas más importantes. Todo esto era observado desde antes de ingresar a la pasarela.

-¿Nombre? – preguntó un hombre

-The Warblers y Keegan, Brandon – anunció el productor

El hombro tecleó en su tablet los nombres. Al chequear que definitivamente estaban en la lista, le entregó a Brandon una credencial colgante.

-Desventajas de no ser tan reconocido aún – miró a los chicos – Ustedes pueden andar sin credencial, yo al ser el productor y no el artista debo llevarlo. Lo bueno es que me la puedo esconder adentro del saco.

Antes de que pisaran la alfombra roja, Brandon los retuvo.

-Escuchen, los reporteros necesitan entrevistas. Quizás no hay muchos a los que les interesen porque son nuevos pero hay otros que necesitan sí o sí llevar algo así que estarán más que gustosos de entrevistarlos. Posen para todas las cámaras que aparezcan y no hablen de más. Cuando lleguen hacia adentro del teatro los ubicarán en sus respectivos lugares. No es delante de todo ya que esos asientos están reservados para las estrellas del momento pero muy probable que les toque en el sector central. Yo estaré arriba junto con el resto de productores y gente de la discográfica. Si algo ocurre les mandaré mensaje. ¿Entendieron? – Los cinco asintieron – Ganen o pierdan quiero que sepan que estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes y de todo lo que han logrado durante todos esos meses. Suerte mis pequeños Warblers.

Los chicos comenzaron a caminar por la alfombra. Observaban todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor. Por el lado derecho una pared de carteles que tenían escrito "New York Music Awards", y por el izquierdo una manada desesperada de periodistas deseosos de entrevistas.

Hicieron un par de pasos cuando escucharon que alguien los llamaba. Se giraron y vieron a un camarógrafo, por lo visto era del evento. Les pidió que posaran frente a la gigantografía principal. Hizo varias tomas antes de dejarlos seguir su camino.

Continuaron recorriendo esa alfombra. Su estado de ensoñación era demasiado grande como para no notar quién se encontraba frente a ellos.

-¡Warblers! – Oyeron a una mujer llamar - ¡Por aquí!

Se acercaron hacia la valla que contenía a los profesionales del espectáculo.

-Mi nombre es Kareen de la página Just Jared Jr. Es su primera entrega de premios, ¿Cómo se sienten? – les acercó un micrófono

-Estamos muy entusiasmados de estar aquí – respondió Sebastian

-Es increíble estar en una entrega de premios. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado – siguió Wes

-Están nominados en tres categorías, ¿Cuál es su corazonada?

-No estoy seguro de llevarnos los tres premios – contestó Kurt – pero con el simple hecho de estar nominados es todo un honor

-Igualmente las esperanzas nunca se pierden – agregó su novio

-¿Cómo están viviendo la gira de promoción de su disco?

-La premiación marca el fin de todos estos largos días. Mañana ya vamos a poder descansar un poco – fue el turno de Nick – Pero a decir verdad, nunca creí recibir tanto de amor de tantas personas

-Sí, nuestros fans se comportaron de maravilla. Tuvimos a varias personas en las firmas de discos. Estamos muy agradecidos – Blaine habló

-Les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo esta noche. Gracias chicos

-Gracias a ti – respondieron los cinco

La banda fue detenida varias veces en su trayecto hacia el interior del teatro. Posaron para bastantes cámaras y dieron un par de entrevistas. Las preguntas fueron casi siempre las mismas: cómo se sentían en su primera entrega de premios, si pensaban que podrían llegar a ganar en alguna de las categorías, la gira de promoción del disco, si habían podido recorrer la ciudad, y a qué famoso esperaban ver esa noche.

Un hombre los recibió en la entrada pidiéndole el nombre de la banda. Les informó que siguieran por el ala derecha hasta toparse con alguna persona encargada de la organización para ubicarlos.

Se encontraron con una mujer alta en traje negro. Volvieron a indicarle el nombre de la banda. La mujer les señaló en su tablet sus asientos diciéndoles que se darían cuenta donde era su lugar ya que estaba señalado con sus nombres.

Tal como lo había predicho Brandon, se ubicarían en el sector céntrico del teatro. No tan adelante pero tampoco tan atrás. Se acomodaron tranquilamente mirando a su alrededor pero antes le informaron a su representante que ya se encontraban en sus lugares.

Wes fue el encargado de tomar su teléfono y sacar una selfie del grupo. Se la mandó a Anne quien le respondió con varios corazones y caritas con ojos enamorados sin faltar en grande un "¡Suerte!"

Kurt y Blaine se estaban por fotografiar juntos cuando la cara del castaño cambió completamente.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Esa de allí es Lady Gaga? – trató de señalar disimuladamente hacia las primeras filas

Los chicos al escucharlo comenzaron a mover sus cabezas en búsqueda de la cantante adorada por Kurt. Parecían suricatas en guardia.

-Sí Kurt, es ella. Y está saludando a Katy Perry. Creo que me voy a desmayar – Blaine se entusiasmó

-Chicos, no creo que sea momento de ponerse en versión fangirl. Por favor – susurró Sebastian – Díganme que el que está en la primera fila no es Adam Levine porque muero

-¿Decías Sebastian? – Nick lo miró chistoso

-No sé si se habrán dado cuenta chicos pero estamos en una entrega de premios bastante importante con artistas súper famosos – Wes trató de poner en calma a sus compañeros – Aunque a decir verdad puedo llegar a volverme loco si veo a alguno de los integrantes de Coldplay

-Por allá está Chris Martin – señaló Nick

-Chicos, fue un placer haberlos conocido. Este es mi final.

Junto a ellos se acomodaron las otras dos bandas que estaban nominadas en la categoría "Mejor nuevo grupo pop". Por un lado tenían una banda compuesta sólo por mujeres y por otro lado una mixta. Los chicos nunca habían escuchado hablar de esas dos bandas pero ellas sí sobre los Warblers, más que nada en el último tiempo.

La ceremonia comenzó puntualmente. Fue abierta por una deslumbrante presentación de Beyoncé. Los chicos quedaron pasmados ante tanto talento frente a sus ojos. Aplaudieron y gritaron como si estuvieran en un recital.

Al terminar con el espectáculo, subió al escenario el anfitrión de la ceremonia. Justin Timberlake sería el encargado de dirigir la entrega de premios esa noche.

El cantante hizo un monólogo sobre la música y la importancia de la misma, como así ha influído y cambiado a través de los años.

Una hora había transcurrido desde que había comenzado la ceremonia. Varios premios ya habían sido entregados a artistas reconocidos y otros no tanto. También cantantes y bandas se habían presentado pero aún así ninguna de las tres ternas de los chicos había sido anunciada aún.

-Y ahora para presentar la siguiente categoría, Selena Gomez – se escuchó decir a la locutora

La joven ingresó al escenario luciendo un vestido despampanante y su pelo suelto pero bien peinado con ondas en las puntas.

-La siguiente terna reconoce a aquellos artistas que salieron a la luz hace poco tiempo pero que se ganaron el corazón de todos. Con los días que pasan demuestran que quieren progresar en sus caminos. Los nominados a "Mejor nuevo grupo pop" son…

Una cámara se encontraba en la fila donde las tres bandas se ubicaban.

-"Pink Tone" – mencionó la cantante a la vez que la cámara enfocaba al grupo de chicas que se encontraba junto a ellos – "The Warblers" – esta vez se dirigió a los cinco. Kurt no pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando la cámara los enfocó. – "Stars in the sky" – por último se dirigió al grupo de chicas y chicos que estaban en la otra punta.

Los cinco se tomaron de las manos. No sabían lo que podía llegar a pasar en ese momento. Sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

En el Hilton se vivía el mismo nerviosismo que en el Radio City Music Hall. Pam, Carole, Anne y Ella estaban tomadas de las manos. Burt se comía las uñas y el padre de Blaine miraba expectante la pantalla plana del televisor. La única tranquila en ese lugar era Lizzy que yacía dormida en su carreola.

-Y el ganador es… - hizo una pausa mientras abría el sobre. Para sumar más tensión al momento, parecía que no quisiera abrirse.

Blaine observó a sus rivales. Las otras dos bandas se encontraban igualmente de nerviosas como ellos.

-¡The Warblers! – gritó Selena

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar su nombre salir de sus labios. ¿En serio habían ganado? Tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que saltaron de sus asientos abrazándose.

En el hotel ocurrió lo mismo. Las chicas gritaron de alegría, Burt y el padre de Blaine se abrazaron al escuchar el nombre. Todo era emoción hasta que escucharon a Lizzy llorar. El disturbio generado por los adultos la había despertado.

Los chicos tenían un largo camino hasta llegar al escenario. La cámara los seguía mientras se movían.

Subieron y se encontraron con Selena quien les otorgó el premio a la vez que los felicitaba y abrazaba. La chica desapareció de su vista luego de eso.

-Bueno, sinceramente no esperábamos esto – comenzó con el discurso Blaine – Queremos agradecer a Hollywood Records por darnos esta oportunidad de grabar un disco y ser artistas. A Brandon, que si él no nos hubiese descubierto no estaríamos aquí.

-A nuestra escuela, Dalton Academy – tomó el premio Wes mientras hablaba – que si no se les hubiese ocurrido formar una banda ni Brandon ni la discográfica nos hubiesen encontrado.

A medida que fueron hablando se pasaban el premio.

-A nuestros integrantes no conocidos pero que nos ayudan en nuestro camino – siguió Sebastian – Anne, Calvin, Vanessa, Thad, Mary y Ella

-A nuestras familias que deben estar haciendo un alboroto en este momento. Espero que no los echen del hotel – dedicó Kurt – Papá gracias por dejarme formar parte de esto. Mamá donde sea que estés, esto también es para ti. Lizzy, mi amor, tú también formas parte de The Warblers

-Y por último pero no menos importante, y antes que nos saquen de aquí – terminó Nick – a nuestros seguidores y fans. Sin ellos tampoco seríamos nada. Gracias

Detrás del escenario pudieron saltar y emocionarse como era debido. Su primer premio. Esperaban que fuera el primero de muchos.

El mismo fotógrafo que los había detenido a la entrada se encontraba allí ansioso de retratarlos con el premio. Se acomodaron y el hombre tomó varias imágenes de la banda y de cada uno de los integrantes con el reconocimiento.

Brandon se unió con ellos en el sector de ganadores donde los premiados podían degustar algún bocadillo y tomar algún trago, excepto ellos que tuvieron que conformarse con una copa de jugo ya que eran menores de edad.

-¡Mis Warblers! – Gritó emocionado su representante – No saben lo orgulloso que estoy de ustedes. Mis pichones están desplegando sus alas de a poco. En serio, no saben lo feliz que estoy. Sus logros en estos meses han sido increíbles. – Sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo – Es Ella. Seguro que sus padres y novia quieren hablar. Lo pondré en alta voz – contestó – Hola

Se escuchó un griterío desde el otro lado. No se entendía quién estaba hablando

-De a uno por favor – los retó

-¡Chicos ganaron! – dijo Anne mientras pegaba un gritito

-Felicitaciones muchachos – se lo escuchó hablar a Burt

-Gracias – respondieron los cinco

-No los queremos interrumpir demasiado. Llamábamos para felicitarlos. Cuando vuelvan vamos a celebrar como corresponda o sino mañana – habló Ella

Mientras escuchaban a la novia de Brandon el oído de Kurt se afinó distinguiendo cierto ruido por sobre todas esas voces

-Díganme que Lizzy no está llorando

-Puede ser que la niña se haya despertado cuando ganaron – comentó Pam – Háblenle

-Lizzy, amor no llores. Papá y yo volveremos en un rato, deja de llorar – parecía que la bebé no reconocía la voz de Blaine

-De acuerdo. Voy a llamar a tu teléfono papá. No lo pongas en speaker – ordenó Kurt

Cortaron la llamada y el castaño hizo lo que había anunciado. En un rincón calmado de esa zona se ubicó para tener tranquilidad y poder cantarle a su hija para que parara de llorar.

Kurt fue escuchando como el llanato iba disminuyendo. Burt le dijo que se había tranquilizado, solamente le quedaban rastros de lágrimas en su ojitos.

Les hizo prometer que si ganaban en alguna de las otras categotías no hicieran demasiado escándalo.

Se volvió a reunir con sus amigos. Cuando regresaron a sus lugares, las otras bandas nominadas los felicitaron por el premio. No era lindo ver a las personas que le habían arrebatado el trofeo sentadas junto a ellos.

La ceremonia continuó pero para desilusión de los chicos, no ganaron en sus otras categorías. Era de esperarse. El mejor video pop se lo llevó _Bad Blood_ de Taylor Swift. Ya de por sí era un honor competir con ella pero sabían que nada podía superar esa mega producción.

La categoría a "Mejor Canción Pop" la ganó _Shut up and dance _de Walk the Moon. Los chicos no estaban tan descontentos ya que esa canción era una de sus favoritas y no podían parar de escucharla y cantarla a todo pulmón.

La canción del año se la llevó _Stay with me _ de Sam Smith. A los chicos les encantaba el cantante y en especial esa canción. Estaban felices que alguien como el joven británico haya ganado tan especial premio.

Taylor Swift también había arrazado con una gran cantidad importante de premios. Los cinco no podían esperar menos de la muchacha, era furor en todos lados.

Cuando se dio por finalizada la ceremonia, Brandon les ofreció quedarse en la fiesta post entrega. El grupo no se sentía todavía preparado para asistir a esa clase de celebraciones. Aunque sonaba bastante intrigante la propuesta, optaron por declinarla.

Keegan no quería que los chicos se quedaran sin celebrar como correspondía su primer premio así que les propuso ir a cenar a algún lado. Viendo que era lo más conveniente para todos decidieron aceptarla.

En esa ocasión no había lugar más adecuado para tener una cena de celebración por un premio de música que en el Hard Rock Café de Nueva York. Todo encajaba, ellos eran una banda, hacían música, habían ganado un premio por eso, el lugar homenajeaba a los grandes íconos de la música a lo largo de la historia. Perfecto.

Quizás ir en traje no era lo más normal en ese restaurante pero no importaba. Los chicos estaban contentos. Habían ganado su primer premio, habían finalizado con la gira de lanzamiento de su disco, todo iba viento en popa.

Les otorgaron una mesa para los seis, pidieron su comida y bebidas, revisaron sus teléfonos mientras esperaban sus órdenes.

Mirado desde otra perspectiva, parecían un típico grupo adolescente enfocados en sus teléfonos sin socializar. Lo que el resto no sabía era que todos tenían cantidad de mensajes felicitándolos por su premio. Los padres de Sebatian, Wes y Nick; Thad, Calvin, Vanessa, Mary. Para Wes había uno especial de parte de Anne. Hasta del director de la escuela habían recibido uno.

Brandon ingresó en el twitter de la banda. Apenas lo hizo saltó una gran cantidad de mensajes de los fans y de diversos medios anunciando que habían ganado.

Con todo lo vivido dentro de la ceremonia no se habían dado cuenta de lo hambrientos que estaban. No tardaron nada en terminarse sus platos, aún así seguían hambrientos. Brandon pidió un postre para que compartieran.

Al finalizar su cena se quedaron un rato más en el local. En ese momento se había armado una pista de baile donde los clientes podían ir.

-Vamos – Sebastian tomó de la mano a Nick y lo arrastró hacia la pista

-¿Me permite esta pieza? – Blaine le estiró el brazo a su novio quien se rió, aceptando la invitación

-Está bien, vayan ustedes, las parejas, a bailar. Yo me quedaré aquí vigilando que el premio no decida irse para otro lado – dijo irónicamente Wes

-No le hagan bullying a Wes. Unánlo a ustedes – bromeó Brandon

-Arriba Wesley – indicó Kurt

Los cinco se metieron en medio de la pista a bailar por un buen rato. Brandon observaba como se movían felices y tonteaban entre sí. Los adoraba demasiado.

Era casi medianoche cuando regresaron al hotel. Cada quien se encontraba en su respectiva habitación.

Kurt y Blaine se despidieron de sus amigos antes de pasar a buscar a su hija por la habitación de los padres del mayor.

La pareja fue felicitada por los adultos. Los Anderson estaban más que contentos por todos. Les contaron como habían vivido el show, como se habían emocionado y como por suerte no les llamaron la atención por el relajo que habían provocado.

Kurt dejó que Blaine hablara un poco con sus padres y él fue a visitar a los propios. Tocó la puerta, esperó unos segundos y vio la cara de su padre asomándose.

Burt lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas felicitándolo. Acto seguido se sumó Carole al festejo pero luego anunció que iba a salir por un momento a buscar hielo al pasillo.

-Hijo, estoy orgulloso – comenzó Burt – Creo que hoy se demostró que la música no tiene nada de malo. Salva más de lo que hiere. Sí, a veces es doloroso acordarme de lo que le sucedió a tu madre. Ella amaba cantar y hacer shows de Jazz. Su vida era esa. No fue su culpa que un idiota decidiera terminar con su vida. Al verte en alguna presentación me haces acordar a cuando ella lo hacía. Me acuerdo de por qué me enamore de ella también. Eres igual a tu madre, no sólo en lo físico sino también cuando cantas y montas algún show. No sé cómo en un momento pude pensar en alejarte de esto. Sé que quedó en el pasado. Por eso estoy muy orgulloso de ti y de tus logros. De cómo pudiste alcanzarlos superando cosas difíciles. Estoy más que agradecido de ser tu padre.

-Oh papá – lágrimas de emoción recorrían el rostro de Kurt mientras lo abrazaba – Yo estoy agradecido de ser tu hijo. Te amo papá

-Y yo a ti muchacho – le besó la cabeza

Carole reingresó a la habitación con una cubeta de hielo en sus manos. La mujer se llevó una imagen encantadora de su esposo e hijastro.

-¿Interrumpo algo? – preguntó apenada

-No Carole – respondió Kurt mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas - De hecho, yo ya me iba. Extraño demasiado a mi hija. Necesito ir a verla y besarla. Nos vemos papá. Adiós Carole – le besó la mejilla y abandonó el lugar.

Carole observó a Burt quien mantenía su mirada en su hijo. Sabía que habían tenido esa charla que su marido tanto quería tener. No podía estar más orgullosa de él.

* * *

_Los chicos ganaron su primer premio! Y fueron al Empire State. Lo de las Hello Kitty es verdad! Son hermosas. No me acuerdo el precio, yo las vi y me enamoré pero tampoco me las compré. :(_

_Lamentablemente los dejo a la deriva con el tema de la próxima actualización. Tengo que escribir el próximo capítulo de IICBWY antes de ponerme con este. Además estoy haciendo unas orejas de Minnie personalizadas para llevarme a Disney y me copé y pasé de hace tengo ganas de más. Quizás las empiece a vender también. Así que no sé cuando volveré a actualizar. A los que la siguen les llegará la notificación, el resto perdón. En serio ni idea cuándo actualizaré. _

_Con esto dicho, nos leemos! _


	48. Chapter 42 Parte I

_Regresé! Más de un mes sin actualizar. Lo siento mucho pero la verdad que la inspiración no se hacía presente y tuve que utilizar fuentes externas para reunir información para poder escribir el capítulo por lo que me llevó bastante tiempo escribirlo. Además se sumó un trabajo grupal de la facultad, con lo que saben que odio los TPs grupales, así que tuve que dedicar tiempo a hacer eso. Y sin contar que me copé con Stranger Things y me vi la serie en dos días. _

_Ayer terminé de escribir y no sé como pasé de tener 4000 palabras a 8000 en un instante, así que va a ser bastante completo. Este es el último capítulo (espero) que va a estar divido en partes. Por lo que resta de la historia creo que queda el capítulo 43 y el epílogo. Y después la segunda parte. :D_

_Voy a tratar de escribir el próximo antes de que me vaya de viaje pero no sé porque se viene la temporada de parciales también. _

_Los dejo y nos estamos leyendo!_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 42**

Uno de los grandes placeres de la vida es dormir sin pensar en tener que levantarte temprano para cumplir alguna obligación. Así estaban los chicos. No debían preocuparse por asistir a alguna entrevista o firma de autógrafos. Su única preocupación en ese momento era la primera comida del día.

Eran las nueve y media de la mañana cuando el despertador se escuchó en la habitación de la joven pareja. Blaine se encontraba aferrado a su novio. Habían quedado muertos luego de la noche anterior. Así como pisaron su cuarto de hotel, cayeron rendidos en la cama.

Kurt estiró su brazo para aplazar cinco minutos más el aparato. Al silenciarlo, Blaine lo atrajo mucho más contra sí, besándole la cabeza.

Volvieron a quedarse dormidos pero nuevamente la alarma comenzó a sonar. Esta vez no quedó otra opción que callarla por lo completo.

-Hay que levantarnos – murmuró el moreno en su cuello

-Y hay que revisar a Lizzy. No se despertó en toda la noche – susurró Kurt mientras se voletaba quedando frente a frente a su novio. Le corrió el pelo encontrándose con sus ojos – Hoy es tu último día con dieciocho años

-Lo sé. Pasó muy rápido todo este año

-Pronto cumpliremos nuestro primer aniversario

-Han pasado demasiadas cosas desde que nos conocimos – escucharon como la niña comenzaba a llorar – Y allí está el primer ejemplo

Kurt soltó a su novio para levantarse y ver a la pequeña.

-Aquí estoy amor. ¿Por qué lloras? – La tomó entre sus brazos – Descubrí la razón, Blaine

-¿Qué tiene?

-Lizzy se hizo popo y se manchó. Hay que bañarla

-Voy a calentar el agua.

La pareja estuvo entretenida un buen rato higienizando a su hija luego de su accidente. Ya estaban familiarizados con el asunto. No era la primera vez que les pasaba.

Al bajar a desayunar se encontraron con el resto del grupo en su mesa habitual. Saludaron a todos y fueron por su comida.

-¿Durmieron bien, mejor grupo pop? – preguntó Anne

-Tenemos un premio. Eso es demasiado – Wes seguía sin poder creerlo

-Y vendrán varios – agregó su novia

-Dormimos bien, gracias – contestó Sebastian a la pregunta

-¡Hoy nos toca hacer city tour! – Dijo emocionado Nick – Díganme que no soy el único que lo anseaba

-Por supuesto que no – le respondió el ojiazul – Creo que desde que llegamos estoy esperando este día

-Hay que ir hasta la octava a tomar el bus que va hacia Uptown – indicó Sebastian – Luego podríamos tomar el que nos lleva hacia el Bronx o sino volver y hacer Downtown.

-Me muero por pasar por el teatro Apolo. Allí cantaba Whitney Houston – Kurt no pudo evitar expresar su amor por la cantante

-Igualmente ahí veremos. Quizás si sobra tiempo podríamos hacer los tres tours el día de hoy.

-¿Y al puente de Brooklyn, la Estatua de la Libertad y sus alrededores cuándo vamos a ir? – preguntó Wes

-Mmm… bueno… -Blaine miró a Kurt antes de hablar – Como mañana es mi cumpleaños, pensábamos ir con Kurt y Lizzy por ahí. Más que nada porque debo pasar a buscar unas cosas por la Universidad de Nueva York que queda de paso. O sea, pensábamos salir los tres solos por un momento.

-Oh, claro. Por supuesto – contestó Wes

-Mañana quizás podríamos usarlo como día en parejas – sugirió Sebastian – que cada una vaya a hacer lo que más le guste

-Y podríamos juntarnos para hacer la navegación e ir a ver a La Estatua de la Libertad – siguió Kurt

-Y a la noche cenamos todos juntos para festejar mi cumpleaños. Nosotros seis y los adultos – terminó Blaine

-Me parece perfecto – aceptó Nick

-Creo que a nosotros también – finalizó Anne

Saludaron a los adultos antes de emprender su nueva aventura por la gran manzana.

Los mayores habían decidido hacer una excursión hacia un mall en Queens para realizar compras. Los hombres no estaban tan ansiosos por la idea de visitar el centro comercial pero las mujeres deseaban irse en ese momento para el lugar.

El grupo comenzó su recorrido yendo hacia la parada principal la cual se encontraba, como lo había dicho previamente Sebastian, en la octava avenida.

Cambiaron los vouchers otorgados por Brandon, por los tickets que les permitían subir y bajar del autobús las veces que quisieran.

Mientras esperaban que el próximo micro llegara a la primera parada, Kurt y Anne se entretenían observando los distintos puestos de ropa y accesorios que se encontraban en una pequeña feria frente a la parada.

Cuando arribó el bus al lugar ascendieron a este. Al ser de doble piso se dirigieron hacia arriba. Kurt y Blaine al encontrarse con su hija en la cangurera optaron por quedarse en la parte techada de ese nivel.

Habían decidido salir sin la carreola. Como pensaron que iban a estar todo el tiempo arriba del vehículo no iban a prescindir del transporte para la niña. Podrían pasarse a la bebé cuando uno se sintiera cansado. Además no tendrían que estar perdiendo tiempo abriendo y cerrándolo.

Cuando todos los turistas estuvieron acomodados el bus comenzó a moverse. Una mujer subió tomando un micrófono. Era la guía quien se presentó como Sidney.

En un principio todos los presentes la saludaron como muestra de respeto pero luego aquellas personas que no hablaban inglés decidieron observar los lugares que le iba indicando el audio con el que contaba el vehículo.

El bus tenía diversas nacionalidades arriba. No sólo se encontraban turistas estadounidenses que visitaban la Gran Manzana sino también ingleses, franceses, latinoamericanos y los infaltables japoneses y chinos que, según los chicos, estaban en todas partes.

El recorrido comenzó. El grupo iba atento a lo que Sidney contaba.

Uno de los lugares que señaló mientras iban hacia el primer punto de interés, fue un cuartel de bomberos ubicado en la octava avenida. En él trabajaban la gran mayoría que acudió a la ayuda de las personas en el atentado a las Torres Gemelas.

El primer sitio donde el micro pasó fue Columbus Circle. Por allí habían caminado el día de su llegada a Nueva York. Desde la altura del segundo piso se podía apreciar aún más el edificio y la rotonda que allí se encontraba.

Continuaron por la avenida pasando por el segundo punto indicado en el mapa que les habían dado al abordar. El Lincoln Center.

El camino que tomó el micro a continuación lo conocían de cuando se presentaron en The Talk y tuvieron que ir al otro estudio de la ABC en Nueva York.

Pasaron por la Escuela Julliard. Alguno de ellos les hubiera encantado formar parte de esa institución pero debido a sus condiciones profesionales sabían que sería imposible.

La guía indicó que del lado derecho se encontraba el estudio de ABC donde se transmitían programas como Kelly &amp; Michael y The Talk. Los chicos se rieron ya que sabían perfectamente donde estaba el establecimiento.

El bus emprendió su regreso hacia el Central Park pasando por el Dakota Building.

El edificio era conocido por haber sido la residencia de John Lennon junto a su segunda esposa Yoko Ono, y por ser asesinado frente a sus puertas por un fanático.

El lugar estaba siendo remodelado pero sus ladrillos característicos no podían dejar de contemplarse.

Sidney comentó que la última mujer del legendario Beatle seguía viviendo allí y que cada tanto se la veía.

Al doblar en la esquina para introducirse en la calle del Central Park pasaron por Strawberry Fields. Claramente no era el original que se encontraba en Liverpool el cual había inspirado a escribir la canción con el mismo nombre.

La guía mencionó que allí se encontraba el memorial al Beatle asesinado.

Los chicos se apuntaron internamente pasar por allí para ver el recordatorio con la insignia de _"Imagine"._

El siguiente lugar de interés era el Museo de Ciencias Naturales. El grupo se seguía lamentando que no tuvieran tiempo de visitar semejante emblema de la ciudad. Quizás Anne y Wes pasarían el día siguiente por allí ya que habían acordado no realizar actividades todos juntos y disfrutar en parejas.

Mientras iban atravesando la Central Park West notaron que había más museos que acompañaban esa ruta. Deseaban tener todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrerlos uno por uno.

El autobús continuó por la calle ochenta y seis hasta llegar nuevamente a Broadway. Por ese entonces se encontraban en el lado alto del oeste de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Pasaron por varios de hoteles que se mostraban a lo largo de diez manzanas sobre esa calle. Bajaron por la noventa y seis hasta tomar la Avenida Amsterdam.

El siguiente punto de interés era la Catedral de San John "El Teólogo" o "The Divine". La fachada de la misma era increíble.

Sidney mencionó que la vasílica se encontraba en el puesto número cuatro de las inglesias cristianas más grandes del mundo. Además se disputaba con la Iglesia Anglicana de Liverpool el título de ser la iglesia anglicana más grande del planeta tierra. También comentó que había sufrido un incendio en el año dos mil uno siendo cerrada para su restauración hasta el dos mil ocho.

La próxima parada que se acercaba era Grant's Tomb. Allí los chicos debían descender para hacer la conexión con el micro que los llevaría al recorrido del Bronx.

El grupo esperó que todos los que debían hacer el cambio de bus descendieran primero para luego bajar ellos.

-Vamos – anunció Sebastian haciendo que todos se levantaran de sus asientos

-¡Warblers! – escucharon la voz de la guía llamándolos. Los cinco y Anne se giraron a verla - ¡Sabía que eran ustedes! Pero no los quería molestar en el recorrido. – Sindey se mostraba eufórica ante la presencia de la banda – Antes que se vayan a hacer el otro circuito, ¿Podrían tomarse una foto conmigo? En serio los adoro

Los chicos se miraron unos con otros. No podían negarle una simple fotografía a la chica. Además habían aprendido bastante sobre la ciudad mientras duró ese tramo del recorrido.

-Por supuesto – respondió Blaine

-¿Qué hacemos con Lizzy? – preguntó Kurt

-Que salga ella también. Se portó bien todo este tiempo – Sidney se acercó hacia la niña que estaba en la cangurera colgada de Kurt – Es preciosa – la bebé miraba a la guía con sus ojitos abiertos

-Amor, - llamó Wes a su novia - ¿Te importaría?

-Claro – la chica tomó el teléfono de la guía capturando varias fotos

-Muchas gracias chicos. No los retengo más. Gracias por elegir nuestra empresa. Y muchas felicidades por el premio de ayer

-Gracias – respondieron bajando del autobús

A pesar de que medio micro haya abandonado el vehículo, el recorrido hacia el Bronx no estaba demasiado lleno.

El guía se presentó como Simon mientras el bus comenzaba a andar.

Los chicos nuevamente habían optado por viajar en la parte superior del vehículo. Desde allí se podía apreciar aún más la vista.

Recorrían la calle Riverside la cual, como su nombre lo indica, se encontraba a un lado del río. Se podía ver un parque antes de poder divisar las aguas que lo acompañaban a un costado.

Retomaron la Avenida Amsterdam hasta doblar en la calle ciento veinticino. Kurt casi se tira del micro al notar el Teatro Apollo sobre su izquierda.

-El Apollo Theater es uno de los clubes más famosos en la historia de Nueva York. Más que nada en la música afroamericana – informó Simon – Allí se presentaron grandes artistas en sus comienzos como Michael Jackson y Whitney Houston. El día del fallecimiento de esta cantante, el teatro colocó en su cartelera un recordatorio para rendirle tributo, llamando la atención no sólo de los turistas que se encontraban por allí sino que también de los locales.

-Eso no lo sabía, Blaine. – Miró a su novio – Dije que quería venir a este lado. Si tuviéramos más tiempo volvería a esta calle

-¿Lo dices porque quieres conocer el teatro o porque quieres hacer compras en las tiendas que hay aquí? – levantó una ceja

-El teatro, por supuesto – miró hacia un costado mientras se reía

Efectivamente como había dicho Blaine, la calle ciento veinticinco estaba minada de diferentes tiendas. No sólo de ropa como Banana Republic o Gap sino también farmacias y librerías.

Pasaron por el Malcolm Shabazz Harlem Market, Hostos Center for the Arts &amp; Culture y el barrio Harlem.

Luego de atravesar un puente, cruzaron para otro lado de la isla, el cual los llevaría hacia el enorme Estadio de los Yankees.

La inmensidad de la infraestructura se notaba desde lo lejano del puente. Esto se hizo más notable cuando el autobús hizo una parada allí para que las personas bajaran unos minutos para tomarse fotografías.

Los chicos decidieron quedarse en sus lugares y observarlo desde allí arriba.

El cartel gigante con la característica letra del estadio lo decoraba en la entrada. Las distintas puertas se indicaban por carteles, la tienda de recuerdos estaba ubicada estratégicamente sobre la parada del autobús.

Desde lo alto del micro se destacaba el símbolo "NY" del equipo de baseball que decoraba la vereda del estadio.

Kurt aprovechó ese tiempo de espera para darle de comer a Lizzy. La niña se había comenzado a poner molesta. Seguro que estar bastante tiempo sobre su padre la estaba inquietando.

Mientras el castaño la sacaba de la cangurera, Blaine preparaba la botella para darle a la niña.

Claramente tenía hambre. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que la habían alimentado en el desayuno. Era casi mediodía y el hambre se comenzaba a notar. No sólo para la beba sino que también para los más grandes.

Retornaron hacia Grant's Tomb para volver a subirse hacia el bus que los llevaría a terminar el recorrido por Uptown.

Ya no estaba más Sidney como guía de ese circuito. La gente nuevamente se había acumulado en el vehículo. Aún así consiguieron lugar arriba.

Una pareja que se encontraba en la parte techada decidió cederles el lugar a Blaine y a Kurt para que el viento no molestara a la pequeña.

La pareja de jóvenes les agradeció muy amablemente antes de sentarse en los asientos otorgados.

El micro volvió a pasar por el teatro Apollo y el Harlem Market. Además del punto de conexión entre circuitos, eran los únicos dos puntos donde ambos recorridos se unían. Luego el micro de Uptown se dirigía nuevamente hacia el Central Park.

El circuito siguió por el lado Este del parque mejor conocido de la Ciudad. Una vez más, se caracterizaba por contar con varios museos a su alrededor. Entre ellos estaban el de la Ciudad de Nueva York, el de Diseño, el Judío, el de extraña infraestructura que era el Guggenheim y el Metropolitan Museum of Art.

Casi en la esquina dela Quinta Avenida con la cincuenta y nueve Este, se radicaba el Zoológico de la Ciudad de Nueva York. El mismo de la película Madagascar.

-¿Será que está Alex, el león? – preguntó Nick

-Seguro que al verte se habrá escapado – bromeó Sebastian

-Luego llamaré para avisarles que se les ha fugado una suricata – le sonrió irónicamente. El mayor solamente revoleó los ojos.

El micro giró por la cincuenta y nueve en dirección oeste. Las tres manzanas que recorría para llegar hacia la séptima avenida, pasaban por los monumentos de los próceres de América Latina que habían visto el día de llegada cuando habían salido a caminar.

Desde lo alto del autobús podían apreciar mucho mejor las calles internas del Central Park.

Varios automóviles, motocicletas y bicicletas pasaban por las mismas.

Ese enorme parque estaba lleno de sorpresas.

El bus continuó por la séptima avenida, pasando por la parte trasera de su hotel hasta finalizar en Times Square.

Allí bajaron junto con las demás personas que decidían abandonar el vehículo para recorrer la parte céntrica de la ciudad.

-¿Tomamos el siguiente tour o vamos a comer algo? - preguntó Sebastian cuando todos se encontraban ya abajo del micro

-No sé ustedes pero a mi me cruje el estómago - dijo Wes

-No eres el único - acordó Anne

-¿Entonces vamos a almorzar? - volvió a preguntar el castaño recibiendo un _S__í_ de sus amigos

-Ahora la cuestión es a dónde vamos - decía Blaine mientras miraba a su alrededor

-Creo que por aquí cerca se encuentra Planet Hollywood. Podríamos ir allí - sugirió Nick

-Cualquier lado con tal de comer. Muero de hambre - hizo saber Kurt

Caminaron unas pocas cuadras hasta dar con el lugar deseado.

Desde afuera se indicaba el restaurante con su reconocido cartel. Ingresaron subiendo escaleras hasta ser recibidos por un chico.

Al esperar que les otorgaran la mesa para los seis, el mismo joven les dijo que se acercaran hacia el fondo verde que se encontraba en la sala de espera para ser fotografiados.

El grupo se colocó frente a esta y el fotógrafo capturó la imagen.

Al finalizar los guiaron hacia sus respectivos lugares. Tomaron asiento y antes de revisar el menú, se encargaron de avisar que estaban bien y que estaban por almorzar.

La gran mayoría optó por hamburguesas. El hambre que tenían en ese momento daba para comer cualquier cosa pero no había nada más apetecible que una buena hamburguesa.

Algunos pidieron las bebidas que venían con vasos de colección. Tal fue el caso de Blaine quien había ordenado el trago sin alcohol llamado _"Minion"_. Llevaba gaseosa de lima limón junto con jugo de frutas. El vaso que contenía la bebida tenía luces las cuales se podían prender y apagar además de que llevaba el logo del famoso restaurante.

Mientras disfrutaban de su delicioso almuerzo, el chico que les había sacado la fotografía se acercó hacia ellos para entregarles la imagen recuadrada y con un fondo de alfombra roja detrás.

Les causaba gracia el hecho que tenían una fotografía con ese fondo particular ya que el día anterior habían asistido a una verdadera.

Entre todos compraron la fotografía que además traía una versión mediana y sin enmarcar y otra más pequeña para colocarla en llavero. Luego decidirían quien se quedaría con cada una.

Luego de la panzada que se habían hecho decidieron ir por café antes de subirse al autobús que los llevaría a hacer el último recorrido del día. No sea cosa que la flojera de después de almorzar causara sueño y que se quedaran dormidos durante el tour.

Encontraron un Starbucks cerca del restaurante. La ciudad de Nueva York se encontraba minada de esa cadena de cafetería.

Allí fueron interceptados por un grupo de personas que los reconocieron cuando se encontraban haciendo la fila para realizar el pedido.

Los Warblers muy amablemente se tomaron fotos con todo aquel que se lo pedía y Anne estaba más que acostumbrada en actuar como camarógrafa de la banda.

Con sus cafés condimentados y listos emprendieron su viaje nuevamente hacia las escalinatas de Times Square para subirse al próximo bus que saldría hacia Downtown.

Llegaron con algo de tiempo de sobra por lo que consiguieron buenos asientos en la parte de adelante del piso de arriba.

Aprovecharon el tiempo de espera de salida para terminarse sus bebidas y fotografiarse entre ellos.

El autobús atravesó Times Square por de la séptima avenida, o también conocida como Fashion Avenue, hasta llegar a la esquina del Madison Square Garden donde dobló para rodearlo.

Los chicos se quedaron dislumbrados por el tamaño del estadio.

-¿Creen que alguna vez llegaremos a presentarnos allí? – preguntó Nick a sus compañeros

-Yo pienso que el tiempo dirá si eso será posible o no – le contestó al instante Wes

-Nada es imposible, quizás algún día – siguió Blaine – Como dijo Wes, el tiempo lo dirá

Los cinco observaron soñadores el estadio. Por ahí no ahora pero en un par de años llegarían a tener una base de fans que les permitiera subirse a un escenario allí adentro.

El siguiente punto de interés en el recorrido era la primera tienda de Macy's ubicada en la quinta avenida.

Todavía no habían tenido la oportunidad de visitarla pero probablemente lo harían si les sobrara algo de tiempo. Querían conocerla, más que nada experimentar lo que era subirse a una escalera mecánica de madera, la cual se podía encontrar entre el piso siete y ocho de la tienda.

El vehículo le dio la vuelta al Empire State. El grupo pudo obtener otra perspectiva del emblemático edificio. Al estar en la parte superior del bus podían ver lo inmenso que era. La punta del edificio sobresalía dejándose ver a lo lejos.

Siguieron su camino por la quinta avenida, hasta que se toparon con el FlatIron Building. Tal como su nombre lo decía, el edificio era demasiado angosto. El mismo dividía las avenidas en Quinta y Broadway pero el micro siguió su camino por la cual venía andando.

Pasaron por Union Square, Greenwich Village hasta llegar a la parte del Soho de la ciudad. A partir de allí emprendieron su recorrido por los "Pequeños países" que forman parte de Nueva York. El primero fue China Town. Resultaba increíble como de un lado estaba todo en inglés y como del otro se hacía una combinación de chino con el otro idioma. Hasta el McDonlad's de allí tenía el cartel escrito en chino. Igualmente era de asombrarse por los edificios. Todos tenían su fachada oriental, dejando bien en claro que se encontraban en el China Town.

Por la otra parte pudieron visualizar del otro lado de la calle a la Little Italy. No se introdujeron demasiado en sus adentros pero con ver solamente el cartel que indicaba que estaban en la Pequeña Italia se conformaron.

El micro comenzaba a acercarse cada vez más a la punta sur de la isla. Ingresaron al distrito financiero. Allí hiceron una parada en el City Hall de la ciudad ya que era el punto de conexión con el autobús que realizaba el recorrido a Brooklyn.

Si observaban a la izquierda de donde se encontraban estacionados tenían frente a sus caras al Puente de Brooklyn. Se podían ver varias personas caminando por allí o andando en bicicleta.

Por el lado de la derecha, el City Hall Park. Sus plantas se destacaban desde arriba del vehículo. Como al día siguiente andarían por allí podrían aventurarse dentro del parque y caminar por esa zona.

Cuando la gente que llegaba del otro tour terminó por acomodarse en sus asientos, el recorridó continuó.

Escucharon decir al guía que estaban por la zona del World Trade Center, donde anteriormente se encontraban las Torres Gemelas. No estaban demasiado seguros si querían ir a visitar las fuentes que conmemoraban a las victimas del atentado del once de Septiembre pero aún así la intriga estaba en ellos.

La zona era bastante angosta, con personas yendo y viniendo, varios cementerios antiguos establecidos en medio de la ciudad.

Cuando estaban dirigiéndose hacia Battery Park para realizar el traslado de las personas que bajaban para tomarse el ferry que los llevaría a Liberty Island, pudieron apreciar desde sus asientos una mejor vista del nuevo World Trade Center.

En Battery Park hicieron un nuevo recambio de pasajeros. La gran mayoría se quedó allí dejando al micro prácticamente vacío.

Al dar la vuelta observaron varias terminales de Ferries para dirigirse a las distintas islas que rodeaban el lugar.

El recorrido continuó por el Lower East Side, pasando por East Village hasta llegar a las Naciones Unidas.

El edificio se ubicaba al borde del río. En su frente se hallaban varios mástiles pero sin banderas izadas. La guía comentó que eran izadas solamente banderas de aquellos países reconocidos por la misma.

-La Organiazación de las Naciones Unidas fue creada en 1945 – comenzó – luego del fracaso del Sistema de Naciones Unidas. Para ese entonces contaba solamente con 51 países. Está compuesta por la Asamblea General que es el órgano principal, el Consejo de Seguridad, la Secretaría de Seguridad, el Consejo Económico y Social, el Consejo de Administración Fiduciaria y la Corte Internacional de Justicia, órgano encargado de llevar a cabo los juicios de índole internacional entre los diferentes estados miembros. Si quieren saber cómo es el edificio por dentro y no pueden realizar un tour, les recomiendo que vean la película The Interpreter. Algunas partes de la misma fueron firmadas allí adentro.

El mirco giró por la cuarenta y nueve Este pasando por el Hotel Waldorf Astoria. Continuó andando por esa calle hasta que se encontraron por el Rockefeller Center. El bus estaba pasando por la puerta de la tienda de NBC. Del lado izquierdo podían ver los estudios del canal y el escenario montado para los conciertos de verano donde habían estado participando dos días antes.

También recorrieron los alrededores del Top of The Rock y el Radio City Hall donde el día anterior se habían realizado la entrega de premios.

Los chicos ya estaban más familiarizados con la zona donde se encontraban ya que era por donde habían estado los últimos días y por donde su hotel se encontraba ubicado.

Recorrieron el mismo tramo del Central Park de la cincuenta y nueve que habían realizado con el Tour de Uptown hasta finalizar este trayecto donde habían comenzado, en Times Square.

Los seis volvieron caminando tranquilamente hacia el hotel. No tenían por qué correr, así que hicieron su camino disfrutando de los sonidos y vistas que les proveía la ciudad de Nueva York. No les importaba que la gente estuviera acelerada ni el ruido de los autos al pasar. Aún así, para Kurt y Blaine el peso de no haber llevado la carreola para su hija se les estaba empezando a notar en sus espaldas las cuales ya habían comenzado a dolerles.

Pasaron la puerta de vidrio giratoria e ingresaron al hall del Hilton. Para su sorpresa los adultos se encontraban sentados en uno de los bares de la entrada del hotel. Se acercaron hacia donde ellos estaban tomando una bebida.

-¡Regresamos! – gritó Nick

-Miren quiénes volvieron – dijo Burt mientras se acercaba el grupo

-¿Cómo la han pasado el día de hoy? – preguntó amablemente Pam mientras recibía un abrazo de su hijo

-Bastante bien. Conocimos bastante de Nueva York – contestó Anne

-Es increíble lo que sirven los autobuses turísticos. Podes recorrer la ciudad en un día – complementó Wes – No a profundidad pero se puede ver bastante

-Vimos Uptown, rodeamos el Central Park, anduvimos por El Bronx, estuvimos un buen rato parados en el estadio de los Yankees – comentó Sebastian

-Almorzamos en Planet Hollywood unas buenas hamburguesas, tomamos el bus de Downtown – siguió Nick

-Pasamos por la NYU y Brooklyn, así que ya tenemos una idea de dónde nos meteremos mañana – dijo Blaine

\- ¿Y cómo se ha portado mi nieta? – el señor Anderson quiso saber

-Gracias al cielo, mejor de lo que creíamos. Pero me está matando tenerla en la cangurera – expresó Kurt

-Yo la quiero sostener – Pam hizo una seña para que Kurt se la entregara

-Y ustedes, ¿Cómo anduvo su día? – preguntó mientras terminaba de pasarle la niña a su suegra

-Genial – respondió Carole – Gustav nos llevó a los seis a un mall en Queens. Compramos de todo.

-No sé cuanto tiempo habremos estado en J.C. Penney – comentó Ella mientras se reía – Es que habían muy buenas promociones y teníamos que aprovecharlas

-Nuestros bolsillos sufrieron – bromeó Burt

-Ay, por favor. No se quejen. Bien que los tres también se compraron bastantes cosas – protestó Carole

-Me alegro que hayan disfrutado el día de hoy – se contentó Blaine

-Y nosotros también nos alegramos que hayan pasado un día hermoso recorriendo la ciudad – sentenció Brandon quien todavía no había dirigido palabra con los chicos – Pero todavía su día no termina

Los seis se quedaron observando con cara de confusión al productor. Pensaban que sus actividades de promoción ya habían terminado para ese entonces.

-No se preocupen, no es trabajo. – Todos largaron un suspiro de alivio al escucharlo decir eso – Ayer cuando estuvimos en Hard Rock luego de la entrega de premios y se dirigieron a la pista a bailar, los noté tan contentos de estar así, disfrutando ser jóvenes por un rato. Así que una de las cosas que anduvimos hablando hoy con sus padres, con los de todos, fue de permitirles que salgan el día de hoy a la noche. Que se diviertan un rato

Los seis se quedaron asombrados al oir las palabras de Brandon. Al ser menores pensaban que eso sería imposible, más aún con la presencia de los padres de Kurt y Blaine allí.

-Por lo que nos tomamos la molestia de llamar a sus padres y pedirles si los podían autorizar a ir un rato a un club. No es ningún lugar depravado ni nada de ese estilo. Va la gente de su edad, no venden bebidas alcohólicas, o sea, está pensado para que puedan concurrir jóvenes sin tener problemas. Además, hice una llamada y tienen un sector reservado para ustedes donde van a poder sentarse y dejar sus cosas.

-Muchas gracias Brandon – agradeció Kurt – Pero no creo que Blaine y yo podamos aceptar tu invitación – miró a su novio para confirmar que estaba de acuerdo con él – Tenemos a Lizzy y pensamos que no es buen visto que salgamos a divertirnos mientras ella se queda aquí

-Creemos que la hemos dejado sola por bastante tiempo – complementó Blaine las palabras dichas por el castaño

-Chicos, escuchen – Burt habló – Sabemos que ahora son padres, que tienen a Lizzy con ustedes y su preocupación número uno es ella. Pero han tenido días largos, su mundo se dio vuelta de un segundo a otro y tuvieron que crecer muy rápidamente. Pronto comenzarás la universidad – señaló a Blaine – y tú volverás a clases, Kurt. Queremos que se diviertan por un rato y que por un momento sean jóvenes y hagan lo que las personas de su edad hacen.

-Por algo también hemos dado nuestra autorización, hijo – siguió Pam – Además, tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños. Vayan a divertirse, nosotros nos encargaremos de Lizzy. Yo creo que ella en un futuro comprenderá las cosas que tuvieron que sacrificar por quedarse con ella y cuidarla. Es sólo una noche.

-¿Entonces qué dicen? – preguntó Brandon

-De acuerdo – ambos aceptaron

-¡Salida Warbler! – gritó Nick

Blaine estaba cambiándole el pañal a Lizzy luego de haberla alimentado. Querían dejarla lista para que sus padres no tuvieran que hacerlo cuando ellos no estuvieran.

Habían cenado algo del Deli de enfrente del hotel en su habitación junto con los demás. Ya todos se habían reitrado a sus cuartos para comenzar a arreglarse para su salida.

Brandon les había dicho que podían ingresar al lugar a partir de las once de la noche. En ese momento eran las nueve y media de la noche. El club no quedaba demasiado lejos del hotel pero aún así no querían atrasarse.

-Estás hermosa Lizzy – le dijo Blaine mientras le besaba la cabecita – Queremos que sepas que nos importas demasiado y que esta es una simple salida. No nos gusta la idea de dejarte. Además te vamos a extrañar demasiado, como siempre que no estás con nosotros.

-Ugh, Blaine. Deja de enamorarme más con esas palabras – bromeó Kurt quien había salido del baño - ¿Puedes dármela un ratito? Quiero besarla y oler su perfume de bebé antes de entregársela a tus padres.

Su novio le pasó a la niña quien al instante de estar en los brazos de su padre le sonrió inflando sus pequeños cachetes.

-Me sigue intrigando el color de ojos que finalmente tendrá – dijo mientras le miraba la carita.

Los primeros meses del nacimiento del bebé no estaba definido el color que llevarían los ojos de la criatura.

Aunque Kurt amara el color miel verdoso de su novio, deseaba que Lizzy tuviera los azules de él. La niña tenía el color del pelo de Blaine y al ser oscuro, tener los ojos claros le quedaría hermoso.

-Tienes dos meses y eres simpática. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible pequeña? – Le empezó a llenar de besos por todas partes – Podría quedarme toda la noche haciendo esto

-Todavía podemos decir que no, Kurt – Blaine lo miró

-Lo sé pero por más que me muera de culpa, también deseo ir con todo mi ser. Odio querer quedarme y a la vez no.

-Entonces, termina de arreglarte y yo me llevaré a Lizzy.

-Adiós amor. Te amo – la volvió a besar y se la entregó a su novio.

Blaine reingresó a la habitación luego de unos minutos. Anteriormente habían llevado la cuna de su hija hacia la habitación de sus padres. Al no saber a qué hora volverían de su salida acordaron que la niña pasara toda la noche con sus abuelos y mañana a primera hora la recogerían.

El chico llevaba puestos unos pantalones negros, una camisa tres cuartos color gris con todos sus botones abrochados y zapatos color suela.

Había decidido que su cabello se mantuviera libre de gel pero aún así optó por colocarse espuma para pelo para mantener sus rizos estables y darle el volumen necesario sin que se parezca una mata enredada.

Estaba pasando por el baño cuando la puerta del mismo se abrió y Kurt lo chocó sin querer.

-Wow- fue lo único que se le vino a la mente cuando lo vio

Su novio llevaba puesto un pantalón ajustado como siempre usaba a rayas blancas y negras, una remera entallada color negro y zapatos del mismo tono.

Kurt se dio cuenta que Blaine no le quitaba los ojos de encima y que en ese momento estaba parado en sus zapatos

-Me hubiese puesto botas como me gusta usar pero creo que hay demasiado calor como para usarlas - levantó los hombros

-¿Alguna vez puedes dejar de verte tan espectacular? Pareces salido de una revista.

Le tomó por la cintura atrayéndolo más hacia él. Lo miró a los ojos por unos segundos y lo besó.

Para variar, llevaba un perfecto delineado y máscara para pestañas que hacían que sus ojos se resaltaran aún más, volviendo loco a Blaine.

-Me encanta cuando te delineas. Me recuerda cuando salimos con el grupo por primera vez.

-Sólo espero que no se me corra y parezca un mapache más tarde.

-No me importa. ¡Por el amor de Dios! No tienes la menor idea de lo bueno que estás, Kurt - hizo sonrojarlo - Y al delinearte los ojos me enciendes cada vez más

-Blaine - Kurt se reía ante la reacción de su novio

-En la sesión de fotos para el disco, cuando te pusieron delineador en los ojos por poco muero. Me acuerdo que tenía ganas de sacarte del set y llevarte a alguna parte a hacerte el amor.

-Blaine - volvió a repetir besándolo - A veces no puedo creer como pasas de ser el padre cariñoso salido de una película de Disney a una fiera apasionada

-Tú me cambias - lo besó una vez más

Sus teléfonos sonaron al mismo tiempo. Eso significaba una cosa, sus amigos ya estban listos.

-Vamos a comenzar a festejar tu cumpleaños

Le sonrió antes de tomar sus cosas y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación hacia el encuentro con sus amigos.

Todos lucían geniales con sus atuendos de noche. Wes estaba embobado con Anne quien llevaba puesto un vestido ajustado delineando sus curvas, zapatos de plataforma y maquillaje. Tendría que cuidarse de los buitres que podrían llegar a mirarla esa noche.

Una de las condiciones de la salida nocturna era que Gustav se encargaría de llevarlos y buscarlos a la salida del local. Solamente deberían avisarle con tiempo por si se encontraba durmiendo.

Para poder ingresar al club tuvieron que mencionar el nombre de la banda y a Brandon Keegan. Solamente con eso ya se encontraban adentro.

Luego de una revisión a cada uno por el personal de seguridad del lugar, fueron dirigidos por una mujer hacia el booth privado que tenían reservado.

Una chica se acercó ofreciéndoles la carta de tragos. Pareciera ser que su representante había mentido con respecto a que no ofrecían bebidas con alcohol en el club. Quizás lo había hecho para poder obtener la autorización de sus padres. Claramente eso sería un secreto que guardarían entre los siete.

Aún así acordaron que no se sobrepasarían con la ingesta de alcohol. Ninguno quería terminar con resaca al día siguiente, además eso los delataría.

Los chicos optaron por cervezas excepto Kurt quien junto a Anne pidieron un daiquiri cada uno. Él de frutilla y ella de durazno.

Estaban bailando en la pista cuando se hicieron las doce. Comenzaron a cantarle el feliz cumpleaños a Blaine. Cuando se empezó a escuchar la letra de la canción por el lugar, el resto de la gente se sumó al festejo.

Al finalizar todos los del grupo lo saludaron. Los chicos le tiraron de las orejas, Anne lo abrazó y Kurt lo besó tiernamente mientras lo abrazaba.

Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Al parecer no habían cumplido del todo la promesa de no excederse con la bebida. No habían llegado a un estado de borrachera pero estaban más felices de lo normal.

Wes y Anne estaban en el booth, ella sentada en el regazo de su novio, ambos besándose.

Sebastian y Nick bailaban demasiado juntos. El menor de espalda y el otro con su pecho y prácticamente todo su ser sobre su pareja.

Blaine y Kurt no se quedaban atrás. El castaño tenía los brazos rodeándole el cuello a su novio y el moreno había apoyado sus manos en el trasero de Kurt sin importales quien los pudiese llegar a ver.

Kurt besaba el cuello de Blaine trazando un camino desde el cuenco que formaba con los hombros hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Necesito ir al baño - pudo escuchar Blaine decir a Kurt en su oído - ¿Me acompañas? No quiero que nadie me toque en el camino

El moreno asintió antes de tomarle de la mano y ser llevado por su novio hacia los baños del sector privado.

Enseñaron sus muñecas donde les habían colocado unas pulseras de papel para distinguirlos de los demás.

Al igual que toda esa zona, los baños también eran privados y no se distinguían entre hombres y mujeres.

Kurt ingresó a uno que se encontraba disponible, quedando Blaine afuera. Pocos minutos después la puerta se abrió y fue tomado por Kurt quien lo hizo entrar al baño de imprevisto.

-¿Qué haces? - le preguntó mientras se reía

-Quiero darte un pequeño regalo de cumpleaños - respondió mientras deslizaba sus manos todavía húmedas por los brazos de su novio

Chocó sus labios cuanto antes con los de su novio. Como podía lo iba llevando hasta la pared cercana a uno de los lavabos. Cuando la espalda de Blaine chocó contra la superficie fría, una batalla por el control de sus bocas se desencadenó.

Kurt llevó sus manos hacia la hebilla del cinturón del moreno. La abrió para poder desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajarle el cierre luego.

Llevó su boca hacia el cuello de Blaine succionando cada parte que podía de él. Deslizó una mano hacia el interior del pantalón, rozando el bóxer donde podía sentir que el miembro de su novio estaba hinchado.

Atacó nuevamente su boca antes de traspasar la tela del bóxer y acariciar finalmente a Blaine.

Éste abrió la boca al sentir la mano fría del castaño sobre él.

De pronto, la otra mano de Kurt se encontraba bajándole los pantalones y bóxer por completo. Con lo poco que podía reaccionar en ese momento pudo suponer lo que se venía a continuación.

El castaño sin soltar el miembro de Blaine se arrodilló en el suelo. Comenzó a esparcirle besos desde su ombligo hasta la parte baja de su pubis.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en el preciso momento en que Kurt se llevó la erección de su novio a la boca. Ambos no podían dejar de mirarse. Era algo demasiado erótico estar viendo los ojos azules de Kurt mientras chupaba el miembro de Blaine.

Aún así el menor no había dejado de acariciarlo con la mano lo que dificultaba aún más que Blaine se mantuviera parado.

El moreno tuvo que aferrarse al lavabo para no caerse encima de su novio en ese momento.

Lo veía tan inocente pero sexy en ese momento mientras lo saboreaba.

Mirarlo de esa manera provocó que empujara sus caderas hacia adelante. Abrió sus ojos al darse cuenta lo que había hecho.

-Kurt…- pudo apenas decir

-Hazlo. Mueve tus caderas. Cógeme la boca – alcanzó a pronounciar Kurt

Con la autorización de su novio concedida, Blaine comenzó a penetrar la boca de Kurt cada vez más rápido.

Su boca emitía sonidos de exitación que se mezclaban con los que hacía Kurt al chupar.

Tuvo que aferrarse aún más fuerte al lavabo cuando sintió que estaba por correrse.

Al poco tiempo soltó un grito y todo su contenido se vino adentro de la boca de Kurt quien ni sonso y perezoso tragó. Inmediatamente se levantó para besarlo mientras desabrochaba su propio pantalón y se daba placer a él mismo. Terminó a los pocos segundos.

Ambos se quedaron agotados uno encima del otro. Sus respiraciones eran irregulares y sus frentes estaban sudorosas.

-Feliz Cumpleaños Blaine – le deseó un casi inaudible Kurt quien recibió un beso casto como forma de agradecimiento.

Al encontrarse en un baño no fue difícil limpiarse y arreglarse, al poco tiempo ya habían salido del cubículo sin ser sorprendidos por nadie.

Volvieron al booth donde Wes y Anne ya habían finalizado con su sesión acalorada de besos. Pidieron otra ronda de bebidas pero esta vez decidieron no consumir alcohol. Una limonada saborizada y bastante fría para bajar el calor.

Kurt y Blaine regresaron a la pista de baile. La música pasó de ser movida a algo sensual.

El castaño rodeó el cuello de su novio e intentó pegar su cuerpo lo más que podía hacia él. Nuevamente sus bocas se encontraron, besándose lenta pero apasionadamente.

Blaine hizo girar a Kurt quedando su espalda apoyada contra su pecho. Lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo. El castaño bailaba refregándose contra el cuerpo del mayor causando problemas en el pantalón de Blaine.

Empujó levemente sus caderas hacia el trasero de Kurt para que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba causando.

-Si sigues moviéndote de esa manera, voy a tener problemas – le susurró en el oído

-No estoy haciendo nada malo. Debes aprender a controlar tu cuerpo – le respondió de manera inocente

Blaine acarició levente una de las nalgas de Kurt sintiendo como él respignaba ante su toque.

-No tienes la menor idea de cuánto extraño tu trasero

-Y yo cuánto te extraño también

Como pudo alcanzó su boca mientras seguían bailando pegados.

A las tres y media de la mañana Gustav pasó a recogerlos del club. Al subir a la camioneta, el conductor le entregó a cada uno un vaso con café.

-Creo que esto les ayudará con la resaca. Si creen que no me di cuenta que habían estado bebiendo, estaban muy equivocados

Los seis aceptaron las bebidas del hombre. Se las tomaron sin ningún problema mientras volvían hacia el hotel.

Las parejas se despidieron en el pasillo antes de ingresar a sus habitaciones.

Ni bien cerraron la puerta tras ellos, Blaine estampó a Kurt sobre esta comenzándolo a besar. El castañollevó sus manos al pelo de su novio acariciando sus rizos.

-Te deseo tanto Kurt. No tienes la menor idea – volvió a atacar sus labios hasta quedarse sin aire – Extraño estar dentro tuyo y hacerte mío.

Deslizó sus manos hasta su trasero agarrándolo con fuerza haciendo gemir a Kurt. Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cama.

Los dos se cayeron sobre esta, quedando Kurt abajo. Blaine comenzó a frotarse sobre su novio.

-Daría lo que fuera por volver a estar rodeado de ti – besó sus labios castamente

Kurt le corrió un rizo que se le había caído sobre la cara mientras lo miraba a sus ojos color miel.

-Yo también extraño tenerte. – Le devolvió el beso – Creo que ya es hora. Ya transcurrieron más de dos meses. Puedes volver a tenerme

Los ojos azules de Kurt se oscurecieron del deseo que le generaba en ese momento volver a sentir a su novio.

Blaine se despegó de su novio para ayudarlo a desprenderse de su remera. Acto seguido fue Kurt quien comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a su novio.

Al estar con sus pechos al desnudo se abrazaron sintiendo el calor de sus pieles rozarse. Blaine se encargó de abrile el pantalón a Kurt quien levantó sus caderas para simplificar el trabajo. Luego el castaño repitió la acción que había realizado en el baño del club. Los zapatos de ambos ya habían quedado perdidos en algún momento del trayecto hacia la cama.

Los dos finalmente estuvieron desnudos. Se movieron más adentro de la cama para estar más cómodos.

Blaine se volvió a colocar sobre Kurt. Comenzó a besarle el pecho, jugando con sus pezones, volviéndolo loco. Deslizó su boca por su ombligo.

Se detuvo para contemplar la cicatriz de la cesárea. Miró a Kurt quien no tenía una buena cara en ese momento.

A Blaine no le resultaba repugnante esa cicatriz. Sabía que de allí había nacido su hija. No podía odiarla por lo que la acarició y besó de una punta otra provocando escalofríos de placer y amor en Kurt.

-Eres precioso Kurt – le dijo antes de seguir besando la marca

El castaño no podía estar más enamorado de Blaine. Hasta ese simple detalle lo volvía loco.

-Te amo Blaine

Fue lo último que pudo llegar a decir, luego de eso sintió la boca de su novio sobre su miembro y lo único que se le pudo escapar fue un gemido de placer.

Llevó una vez más sus manos a la mata de pelos negros de Blaine.

-No quiero acabar en tu boca – lanzó un gemido – por… más…que…mmm…lo desee

Blaine levantó su mirada viendo como el castaño estaba tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Soltó su miembro y se colocó sobre Kurt.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo? – le preguntó con preocupación mientras le acariciaba el rostro – Siempre puedo tenerte dentro de mí

-Estoy más que seguro – tomó su cara para besarlo – En la mesita de luz tenemos todo lo que necesitamos

Blaine se desmontó de Kurt para abrir el cajón y sacar el lubricante y el condón. Ahora más que nunca debían ser precavidos. No querían volver a ser padres en tan poco tiempo. Querían disfrutar de Lizzy por un rato.

Se colocó en sus dedos un poco del gel antes de introducir el primer dedo. Kurt saltó al sentirlo, ya se había desacostumbrado a ser él quien tuviera que ser estirado.

Al instante insertó un segundo y así hasta que fueron cuatro. Blaine movía sus manos tontas, porque al igual que Kurt, ya se había olvidado como era.

El castaño le hizo el favor de abrir el paquete del condón y colocárselo despacio. Blaine puso bajo la cadera de su novio una almohada para estar más cómodos. Luego esparció el líquido sobre su miembro hinchado.

-¿Estás listo?

-Hazlo

Comenzó a introducirse lentamente. Más de dos meses era demasiado para que Kurt se desacostumbrara a la intromisión en su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó al verle la cara de sufrimiento

-Sólo deja que me acomode. Ha pasado bastante tiempo

-No quiero que te sientas mal pero estás bastante estrecho. Me recuerda a nuestra primera vez.

-Pero ahí ni siquiera utilizamos lubricante – se rió – Creo que es el momento

Blaine comenzó a moverse lentamente. No quería lastimar a Kurt. Se sentía como volverlo a hacer por primera vez. Se inclinó hacia su boca y lo besó.

-Acelera – ordenó

Sus embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes

-Mmm… sí… extrañaba esto – decía Kurt en cada estocada

-Estás… muy… apretado…

-No…impor…ta…ah…dame…más

Las palabras de Kurt causaban algo en Blaine. Su ritmo aceleraba, los gemidos de los dos se hacían presentes. No querían acabar todavía. Había transcurrido bastante tiempo desde la última vez que habían estado los dos solos en una cama.

Los últimos meses fueron de hacer el amor con la constante preocupación de saber si Lizzy los necesitaría, de hacerlo demasiado rápido. Y sin contar la últimas semanas, Los Angeles había sido algo fugaz en el baño y Miami mientras se duchaban.

Extrañaban la suavidad del colchón, poder tomarse su tiempo para saborear y disfrutar del cuerpo del otro.

Kurt buscó la mano de su novio para unirla.

-Blaine – susurró

-Bebé, aguanta. Terminemos juntos, ¿Sí? – le asintió con la cabeza

Con sus manos entrelazadas, comenzaron a tocar el miembro de Kurt.

-Blaine – volvió a repetir casi sin poder aguantar

-Yo también ya estoy – le informó – A la una – una estocada – dos…tres

El orgasmo de ambos fue callado por sus bocas juntas. Kurt se había corrido sobre el pecho de Blaine y alrededor de sus manos.

El moreno cayó desplomado sobre su novio pero sin salirse de él. Se dieron castos besos antes de quedarse mirando a los ojos

-No tienes la menor idea de cuanto extrañaba esto – susurró Kurt

-Tú tampoco

Blaine salió de Kurt y abrió la cama para que pudieran meterse dentro de ella. El moreno tomó a su novio por la cintura.

-Feliz cumpleaños Blaine – volvió a repetirle Kurt antes de quedarse profundamente dormidos.


	49. Próxima actualización!

Hola lectores de UVP y IICBWY! Voy a hacer un 2x1 y en un mismo mensaje les escribo a ambos.

Sé que hace más de dos meses que no actualizo ninguna de las dos historias. Algunos, como sabrán, me fui por unas semanas de viaje y al volver tuve que caer de nuevo a la realidad y ponerme al día con la universidad y mis otras cosas. A todo esto, noviembre ha sido un examen tras otro. A los que están leyendo UVP desde el año pasado ya saben como estuve a esta altura en año anterior, así que no he tenido tiempo para nada. No series, no libros, no escribir y lo más importante no tiempo para relajarme y distenderme por un rato por lo que no me he estado sintiendo muy bien emocionalmente.

Ahora he parado con los exámenes hasta que empiecen los finales, por lo que me voy a dedicar a escribir los capítulos de ambas historias. Buenas noticias para los lectores de UVP, ya tengo gran parte de la próxima actualización así que espero pronto estar subiéndola. Lamentablemente los de IICBWY tendrán que esperar un poquito más.

Les escribo este mensaje para hacerles saber que no he abandonado ninguna de las historias, simplemente no he tenido tiempo de escribir. Ni loca dejaría sin terminar UVP cuando falta tan poco para que finalice la primera parte. Y con respecto a IICBWY, no dejaría de escribirla con todas las ideas que tengo para esa historia y falta demasiado camino por recorrer.

Les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido estos dos meses en los que no he subido nada y no he dejado ninguna señal de vida.

Nos estaremos leyendo pronto! :D

Katu!


	50. Chapter 42 Parte II

_Les dije que pronto subiría capítulo y aquí está! Me tardé una eternidad en terminar de escribir esto pero debo confesar que una de las razones de por qué me tardo demasiado en escribir los de Nueva York es porque, además de tener que investigar sobre cosas que no me acuerdo sobre la ciudad, es que me quedo viendo mis fotos del viaje a NY y cuelgo en escribir. _

_Esta actualización contiene prácticamente de todo. Muchos lugares que recorrí y me encantaron. Quizás hay uno que lo reconozcan por Glee (5x14), otro por una película conocida. Trato de ser lo más precisa posible. _

_Como se estaba volviendo más largo de lo que tenía planeado tuve que omitir varios lugares o detalles de algunos. Aún así les traigo un capítulo con casi 10000 palabras._

_Gracias por tus dos reviews. El de la actualización anterior, porque cuando creí que nadie más iba a comentar esta historia, vos lo hiciste. Y el del mensaje que dejé la semana pasada, por preocuparte y mandarme un mensaje de aliento. No tuve un buen mes, recién me estoy recuperando (y eso que me faltan los finales) y tu mensaje me sirvió, así que muchas gracias!. _

_No me acuerdo si alguien más se sumó en este transcurso de tiempo a la historia. Si lo hicieron y nunca se lo agradecí, aquí me disculpo y les digo, Bienvenidos!_

_Los dejo con la actualización de hoy!_

* * *

**_Capítulo 42. Parte II_**

Blaine mantenía sus brazos debajo de su cabeza mientras miraba el techo de su habitación de hotel. Había podido dormir aproximadamente cuatro horas y media. Era algo que ocurría en todos sus cumpleaños, no importaba que tan cansado estuviera, siempre se despertaba gracias a las ansias por empezar ese día. Esta vez, se quedó divagando en sus pensamientos en vez de salirse de la cama.

Su mente pensaba en lo diferente que sería ese año a comparación con el anterior.

Para sus dieciocho había pasado la tarde junto con Thad, Mary y Jeremiah, quien era su novio para ese entonces. Sus padres habían salido de la ciudad por cuestiones de trabajo por lo que no pudieron estar junto con él.

Aunque le habían ofrecido que los acompañase al viaje, se había negado. Sabía que sus padres iban a estar todo el tiempo ocupados y que a duras penas podrían pasar ese día con él. Por lo que le resultó más conveniente quedarse en su casa y festejar con sus amigos y novio.

Habían ido al cine a mirar uno de los estrenos pero la película no fue de demasiada importancia para las parejas. Cada una se había pasado la mayor parte del film besuqueándose en la oscuridad de la sala.

Luego, habían ido hacia el bowling. Thad junto con Mary habían derrotado por varios puntos a Blaine y a Jeremiah. A pesar de haber perdido, se tomaron con gracia lo sucedido.

A la noche cenaron los cuatro en BreadSticks. A Blaine le habían llevado un mini pastel para que soplara las velas y pida sus tres deseos.

Al regresar a la casa de Blaine, Jeremiah quería regalarle una noche apasionada. El moreno no se sentía aún preparado para hacerlo. En sus adentros sentía que su novio no era la persona indicada con quien perder la virginidad. Se disculpó con el rubio quien, comprensivo, había aceptado el rechazo de su novio a querer tener relaciones.

Con todo lo que luego había ocurrido, Blaine estaba complacido con la decisión de no acostarse con Jeremiah.

Al conocer a Kurt supo de inmediato que él era el indicado y no se había equivocado.

El mejor regalo de cumpleaños que le pudieron haber dado definitivamente era tener al castaño y a Lizzy en su vida.

Observó al chico desnudo que se encontraba junto a él. En algún momento de la noche se había deshecho del abrazo. Ahora Kurt dormía plácidamente con su cuerpo mirando hacia el lado de Blaine, con la boca entre abierta y el cabello revuelto a causa del sexo y la cama.

-No tienes la más mínima idea de cuánto te amo – susurró

La noche anterior había sido perfecta. No se acordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había divertido demasiado.

Esperaba que esa noche también fuera inolvidable. Era un día especial y no podía estar más feliz que empezarlo con su novio a su lado. Aún así extrañaba a su hija. Ya habían transcurrido varias horas desde la última vez que la había visto. Necesitaba su perfume de bebé, besarle su carita, tenerla en sus brazos.

Escuchó el teléfono de la habitación comenzar a sonar. Rápidamente lo alzó para que se callara y no depertara a Kurt.

-Diga – contestó en voz baja mientras miraba a su novio quien ni se había enterado del ruido.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Gritó Pam desde el otro lado de la línea – ¿Ya estabas despierto? No me digas que te desperté, me voy a sentir demasiado culpable por haberte levantado.

-Ya estaba depierto hace rato. Igualmente son casi las diez de la mañana – siguió en ese tono bajo

-Es tu cumpleaños, puedes dormir un rato más. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Repetió

-Gracias mamá – sonrió

-¿Por qué hablas tan bajo? ¿Está Kurt durmiendo?

-Exacto

-Se habrán acostado tarde me imagino.

-Sí, como a las cinco de la mañana

-Claro, porque habrán aprovechado para tener sexo- dijo con picardía Pam

-¡Mamá!- se ruborizó

-¿Crees que soy tonta? Por alguna razón ofrecimos quedarnos con Lizzy toda la noche, para que ustedes dos pudieran estar solos

-No puedes estar diciendo esto

-Sólo dime una cosa, ¿se cuidaron? No es que no esté contenta con mi nieta pero no me gustaría ser nuevamente abuela tan pronto

-Sí, mamá. No te preocupes. Ya aprendimos la lección. Sólo… ugh – suspiró - ¿Cómo se portó Lizzy? Cuando se depierte Kurt iremos por ella

-Es un angelito. Se despertó una vez a la noche casi a las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Por casualidad llegaron a esa hora al hotel?

-Sí

-Entonces habrá sido eso. Sintió sus voces

-Por favor mamá, no me hagas sentir culpable porque me levanto ya mismo y voy por ella.

-Tómate tu tiempo. Está entretenida con tu padre, aunque podría venir a saludarte

-Pero si ya nos vamos…- escuchó a su madre llamando a su padre – a ver- suspiró

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hijo!

-Gracias papá pero baja el tono de voz

-¿Tienes resaca?

-No – mintió. Su cabeza le dolía un poco y estaba más que seguro que era por la ingesta de alcohol de la noche anterior

-Vamos, Blaine, sé perfectamente que estuvieron tomando ayer a la noche. Era puro discurso eso que no vendían alcohol en el lugar. Nosotros lo sabíamos.

-Pero…- Blaine estaba confundido

-Además yo también fui joven alguna vez. Sé todas las manias de la gente de tu edad. Por alguna razón dejamos que salieran la noche anterior. Queríamos que por un momento se olvidaran que tuvieron que crecer rápidamente y sean jóvenes normales. Sin firmas de discos, sin grabaciones de videos musicales, sin compromisos. Entonces, ¿es resaca?

-Un poco – se rió

-Tómate unas aspirinas y bebe mucho café en el desayuno.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué hacías con Lizzy?

-Solamente le estaba contando historias tuyas de cuando eras pequeño. Y le daba besitos en su pancita, le gusta eso

-Lo sé. Yo también se los doy – se quedó en silencio unos segundos – La extraño demasiado. En un rato vamos por ella

-Mientras eso pasa, vamos a seguirla mimando como buenos abuelos que somos

-De eso no cabe la menor duda.

-Nos vemos en unos minutos. Te quiero hijo

-Yo a ti, papá.

Se estiró para colgar el teléfono. Adoraba a sus padres y estaba feliz de tenerlos con él ese día, a pesar de haber planeado pasar el día con su novio y su hija. Era preferible por lo menos cenar con ellos en vez de tenerlos a miles de kilómetros de distancia como un año atrás.

Sintió unos brazos ajustarse a su cintura. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos azules de Kurt.

-Feliz cumpleaños, amor – le besó la mejilla

-Te despertaste

-La voz de tu madre es… cómo decirlo… se podría escuchar a varias millas de aquí

-Lo sé

-¿Pudiste dormir algo?

-Más o menos. Tengo lo que me gusta llamar como ansias de cumpleaños. No puedo dormir demasiado porque quiero levantarme inmediatamente para comenzar a disfrutar de mi día

-Pero, lo comenzaste a disfrutar desde antes de dormirte – le acarició con el índice el pecho

-Tu grado de alcohol corriendo por tu sangre habrá sido alto porque nunca pensé verte arrodillado en el baño de un club con uno de tus pantalones favoritos puestos.

-Quizás, pero una de mis fantasías era chupártela en un baño público

-Pero no era un baño público del todo

-Fuera o no, no me vas a decir que no te gustó y lo disfrutaste

-Y… tendría que pensarlo… digamos que tampoco estaba en mis cabales – recibió un golpe – Por supuesto que lo disfruté. Podríamos repetirlo alguna otra vez

-Si tú lo deseas – se rió mientras llevaba sus labios hacia los de Blaine – Te amo

-Y yo a ti pero creo que es hora de levantarnos y comenzar el día. Además tenemos que ir por Lizzy. No sé tú, pero yo ya la extraño

-¡Lizzy! ¿Qué tan mal padre soy para olvidarme de mi niña? – Se sintió culpable – Pero sí, la extraño. Quiero tenerla entre mis brazos y besarla y decirle que la amo con todo mi ser.

-Entonces comencemos por salir de la cama y a bañarnos

Blaine se levantó para tomar sus cosas. Kurt tenía una buena vista del trasero de su novio.

-¡Blaine! – lo llamó

El moreno se giró para ver como Kurt le lanzaba algo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos notó que era un condón. Lo miró confuso.

-Dijiste "bañarnos"… además creo que quizás podríamos cumplir una de tus fantasías…

* * *

No esperaron a que el agua de la ducha se calentara. Sus cuerpos irradiaban suficiente calor hasta que el agua tomara temperatura.

Ni habían entrado a la ducha cuando sus bocas comenzaron a jugar y sus manos recorrían cada parte del cuerpo del otro.

Blaine estampó el pecho de Kurt contra la pared, como pudo se colocó el condón en su miembro y lo penetró rápidamente. El castaño tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda de la ducha para no caerse.

Unas cuantas embestidas, varios besos feroces, manos toqueteando por doquier y ambos se vinieron.

Kurt recordaba perfectamente la primera vez que habían estado en Los Angeles, como Blaine le había dicho que quería hacerlo suyo en la ducha. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había estado pensando en eso todo ese tiempo.

Luego de la ducha acalorada ambos estaban terminándose de arreglar. Debían pasar por su hija antes de bajar a desayunar y así comenzar un nuevo día de paseo por Nueva York.

Blaine estaba terminando de arreglar el moño que llevaría puesto en el espejo. Notó que Kurt se encontraba tras él y le sonrió. Llevaba sus manos en su espalda escondiendo algo.

-Antes que vayamos por Lizzy quiero darte tu regalo

-Pensaba que ya me lo habías dado en la noche y hace un momento en la ducha – bromeó Blaine

-Me refiero a tu verdadero regalo, tonto

Movió sus manos hacia adelante sosteniendo una bolsa pequeña la cual Blaine tomó. De allí adentro sustrajo una cajita de terciopelo. Sus ojos se agrandaron y su rostro palideceó al ver que llevaba un anillo.

-Antes que te agarre un ataque y digas algo, no es un anillo de compromiso – aclaró el castaño viendo como su novio volvía a respirar – Obsérvalo bien

El moreno pasó sus ojos por el anillo notando que tenía grabadas las teclas de un piano.

-Kurt, es precioso

-Sinceramente me costó mucho elegir qué regalarte. Pasé por varias cosas, como guates de boxeo porque en verdad me gustaría que retomaras. Extraño verte todo sudoroso y sexy cuando entrenas. Bueno, antes que me desvie de tema. Otra de las cosas que había pensado en darte había sido el dije con el nombre de Lizzy pero me ganaste de antemano. Así que pensé que como ya tenías la cadena con la guitarra, por qué no darte un piano pero en la mano.

-Has pensado demasiado. Pero esto es perfecto

-Y todavía hay más. Mira la parte de adentro

Al escuchar las palabras del castaño, Blaine dirigió inmediatamente su mirada dentro del anillo. Pudo leer en una letra cursiva "Eres la música en mí".

-No quería que sonara a _High School Musical_, pero la verdad es esa. Eres la música en mí – Kurt lo tomó de la cintura mientras lo miraba – No sé como expresarlo, Blaine. Más allá de que amemos cantar, que seamos cantantes, que por obra del destino nuestras voces suenen tremendamente perfectas juntas, haces que cada vez que estemos juntos mi corazón bombee como una melodía. Palpita al sonido de tu voz. Blaine… yo… en serio no sé como decírtelo. Pero esa frase dice demasiado

-Me encanta, Kurt. Me encanta – Blaine lo besó demostrándole lo mucho que sentía esas palabras que le había dedicado – Me encanta. Te amo, Kurt.

-Te amo Blaine – le sonrió

-Colócamelo, por favor.

Kurt tomó el anillo entre sus dedos y delicadamente fue introduciéndolo en el dedo anular izquierdo de su novio. Cuando terminó besó su mano antes que Blaine la levantara para apreciar la joya que llevaba puesta.

* * *

Pam abrió emocionada la puerta de su habitación antes de lanzarse sobre su hijo. Kurt pasó riéndose por su costado para saludar al padre de Blaine quien sostenía a su hija.

El castaño tomó a Lizzy entre sus brazos llenándola de besos. La niña lo observaba con una sonrisa en su carita.

Kurt no paraba de mimarla y besarla, la había extrañado demasiado.

-Mamá no puedo respirar – trató de decir Blaine

-No puedo creer que mi bebé cumpla diecinueve años. Estás muy grande. Ya eres todo un hombre

-Si sigues abrazándome así no creo poder pasar este día

-Lo siento – se disculpó cuando lo soltó. Le dio un beso en la mejilla – Feliz Cumpleaños

-Gracias mamá

Pam pasó su mirada por el cuerpo de Blaine hasta detenerse en el anillo. Lo señaló

-¿Eso es lo que yo creo? Porque si es así…

-Mamá, no, shhh – trató de calmar a su madre – No, no es de compromiso no te asustes

\- ¿Entonces no es de compromiso? – susurró Pam

-No, es el regalo que me dio Kurt por mi cumpleaños – estiró la mano para que su madre pudiera apreciarlo

-Es precioso – siguió mirándolo – Entonces no es de compromiso – volvió a repetir - ¿Tú cómo estás? Con respecto a… ya sabes…

-Trato de no pensar porque sino entraré en pánico

-Todo saldrá bien – le acarició la mejilla

-Eso espero

Su padre los interrumpió para saludarlo. Al igual que su madre, lo abrazó hasta casi dejarlo sin respirar.

Le mostró el regalo que Kurt le había hecho, enseñándoles en especial la parte interior del mismo.

Los señores Anderson halagaron al castaño por la buena elección que había hecho.

Cuando el cumplañero fue liberado de las garras de sus padres, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Kurt con la niña. Aunque el castaño trató de permanecer el mayor tiempo posible con su hija en sus brazos, tuvo que dársela a Blaine. El moreno también la había extrañado demasiado. Tenerla con él se había convertido en una hermosa rutina. Imitó a su novio al darle demasiados besos por todas partes. En su carita, en la cabeza hasta en su pancita haciendo que sonriera.

Cuando estaban dirigiéndose hacia el comedor para desayunar se encontraron con el resto del grupo. Al verlos corrieron hacia Blaine para saludarlo y felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

En el comedor se encargaron de acercarle el desayuno. Los chicos le trajeron omelette, huevos Benedictos y algunas _pastries _dulces para equilibrar con lo salado.

En las otras dos parejas se notaba cansancio. Habían regresado tarde la noche anterior y se habían levantado temprano esa mañana.

Otra señal que sugería que ninguno de los otros cuatro se había dormido apenas pisaron sus habitaciones era la forma cariñosa que se trataban con sus parejas.

Anne y Wes no separaban sus manos. El asiático acariciaba delicadamente con su pulgar la mano de su novia mientras ella le sonreía.

Sebastian y Nick no paraban de mandarse miradas cómplices y reírse con chillidos a cada segundo.

Entre medio de estos actos de locura romántica juvenil, se hicieron un tiempo para hablar sobre los planes para ese día.

La primera pareja había decido pasar el día en el Museo de Historia Natural y pasear por el Central Park, quizás también se dieran una vuelta por el zoológico si les sobraba tiempo.

La segunda, Nick y Sebastian, pasarían primero por la NYU para que el mayor pudiera completar un papeleo final y recoger un par de cosas para el comienzo de cursada en unas pocas semanas. Luego aprovecharían para caminar por la zona de Downtown.

Finalmente, la pareja de cumpleaños, al igual que los anteriores, pasarían por la NYU a hacer lo mismo pero luego enfilarian hacia el City Hall para caminar por el puente de Brooklyn y pasear por sus alrededores.

Los seis habían acordado en verse al atardecer en Battery Park para tomar uno de los botes que los llevaría a dar una vuelta por la isla de Manhattan y así ver a la Estatua de la Libertad.

Para finalizar el día, se reunirían para cenar y festejar el cumpleaños de Blaine.

Luego del desayuno cada pareja tomó un camino diferente.

* * *

Blaine y Kurt estaban concentrados bajando el carrito de Lizzy hacia la estación de metro cuando escucharon la voz de Nick llamarlos.

Se giraron y definitivamente vieron a su amigo junto a Sebastian dirigirse hacia ellos. Los esperaron en el descanso de las escaleras.

-Estamos yendo hacia la Universidad - informó Blaine

-Nosotros también - contestó Sebastian con una sonrisa - ¿No les molesta que los acompañemos en el viaje? - preguntó preocupado - Por la cuestión que hoy es "día de parejas"

-Para nada Seb - respondió Kurt - Creo que por lo menos si nos perdemos no estaremos solos

\- Solamente los interrumpiremos en esta parte del trayecto y hasta que cada uno tenga sus cosas - siguió Nick

Continuaron bajando hasta llegar al hall central donde se encontraban los molinetes. Cada uno sacó su _Metro Card_ y la deslizó por el lector haciendo que los molinetes los dejaran pasar.

Esperaron unos minutos la línea de subte que debían tomar para llegar a su destino. El hecho que en un mismo andén pasasen varias líneas los desconcertaba un poco.

Viajaron cómodamente hasta la parada en la cual debían bajarse.

Caminaron un poco hasta toparse con un edificio de vidrio transparente con violeta. Por todas partes a su alrededor banderas de la Universidad estaban colgadas. En ellas se destacaban el logo de la universidad y diferentes carreras que se podían estudiar allí.

Los futuros estudiantes y sus acompañantes se quedaron fascinados por le edificio.

Adentro se podía divisar a algunos alumnos realizando diversos trámites.

Las clases no habían comenzado aún pero varios estudiantes se encontraban allí buscando material para sus próximas clases, obteniendo información sobre las mismas o realizando papeleo.

Sebastian y Blaine se registraron, y luego de un par de minutos tenían consigo una bolsa que contenía algunos libros, carpetas con papeleo, un par de cuadernos y lapiceras de regalo como así también stickers, un pen drive y anotadores de la NYU.

Blaine y Kurt estaban felices de tener el compartimiento inferior de la carreola para poder llevar las cosas allí.

En cambio Sebastian se había anticipado y había llevado consigo una mochila lo suficientemente grande y cómoda con la que poder cargar las cosas durante ese día.

Los amigos se despidieron a la salida de la Universidad con el recordatorio de volverse a encontrar dentro de un par de horas en la punta de la isla para tomarse el ferry.

Nick y Sebastian se encaminaron hacia el Washington Square Park que quedaba frente al edificio.

La pareja iba contenta tomada de las manos.

El parque no estaba demasiado lleno para su suerte. Pudieron sentarse en una de las bancas dentro de uno de los caminos internos de allí.

Sebastian se quitó la mochila de los hombros para poderse acomodar bien. A su lado se sentó Nick.

-Veamos lo que te dieron – sugirió.

Sebastian lo miró con una sonrisa antes de abrir su mochila y comenzar a sacar el contenido de la misma

-Veamos… libros sobre música, un par de cuadernos, lapiceras…

-Típico – agregó mientras el otro chico le mostraba las tres biromes que le habían entregado

-Puedes quedarte con una

-Que considerado de tu parte – ironizó – Es un hermoso regalo

-Si no la quieres, no tengo problema en quedármela

-Simplemente estoy bromeando idiota – le pegó en un brazo a modo de juego

-Sólo quería molestarte – suspiraron luego de las risas

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?

-Sí, se me ha pasado el dolor de cabeza. Sé que no tengo que tomar de más pero…

-Sí, lo sé. Yo tampoco debería. Además somos menores

-Tú lo serás

-Serás mayor pero todavía no con la edad suficiente para beber alcohol

-_Touch__é_ \- le tomó de la mano - ¿La pasamos bien ayer?

-Siempre la pasamos bien – le dirigió una sonrisa

-Tú sabes a que me refiero – Sebastian se sonrojó

-Ahh. _Eso_ – El ojiverde le asintió con la cabeza – Que no te quepa la menor duda que la pasé más que bien

Se quedaron observando las palomas que correteaban por allí mientras que el lugar se inundaba de la melodía de un piano proveniente del centro del parque.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver? – preguntó el mayor

-Por supuesto. Hay que verificar si el que toca el piano es mejor que tú – se rió recibiendo una cara enojada pero a la vez feliz de Sebastian

-Entonces vamos

Sebastian se estaba por levantar cuando sintió que Nick lo retenía.

-Aguarda Seb. Hay… hay algo que necesito decirte

Sebastian notaba que algo le pasaba al menor de los Warblers. Su mano se había comenzado a humedecer en señal de nerviosismo y no paraba de mover su pierna.

-Sé… Cuando… Cuando comenzamos con esto raro que tenemos, dijimos de contarnos todo y ser sinceros el uno con el otro. Aunque hayas tardado un tiempo en decirme lo de…mmm… bueno, tú sabes, este chico.

-¿Qué necesitas decirme Nick? – lo miró con preocupación

-Yo…esto es muy difícil… es que han pasado meses desde que comenzamos a salir. Sé que no teníamos que involucrar sentimientos. Ni siquiera sé si llegaremos en algún momento formalizar como novios. Lo que quiero decir es que… yo…

Las vueltas que estaba dando Nick ponían a Sebastian cada vez más nervioso. Pero aún así trató de mantener la calma y alentar al otro chico.

-Escucha – le tomó de la cara – Suspira, relájate y dime lo que te estás guardando. ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? – Nick negó con la cabeza - ¿Entonces que es?

-Me estoy enamorando de ti, Sebastian – levantó la vista para ver la reacción del otro chico.

El castaño mantenía una mirada seria. Tratando de procesar la información nueva que Nick le había entregado sólo unos segundos atrás

-Sé que no tendría que enamorarme sabiendo que tú no sientes lo mismo. Pero… es imposible si estamos todo el día juntos, nos tomamos de las manos, dormimos en la misma cama, nos besamos y tenemos sexo. Es horrible la situación para mí

Al ver que Nick estaba a punto de quebrarse, Sebastian se avalanzó contra él y lo contuvo entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir como el cuerpo del menor se movía a causa de sus sollozos.

-Oh Nick. –Le pasó las manos por su cabello y le dio un beso en su cabeza – Mi Nick. Cariño, mírame

El moreno se despegó de los brazos del otro para observarlo. Sebastian le pasó los dedos por sus mejillas para quitarle las lágrimas que le brotaban de los ojos.

-No tienes la menor idea de cuanto me gustaría que oficialicemos nuestra relación pero siento que no sería justo hacerlo cuando tengo todo este embrollo sentimental dentro de mí. Ya sé que me tengo que olvidar de este chico porque nunca pasará nada. Sabes que estoy haciendo todo lo posible para olvidarlo. No quiero que te sientas usado. Que te sientas como el jueguete que utilizo para complacerme y pasar el tiempo. Nick, te amo. No de la forma en la que me gustaría amarte pero al fin y al cabo lo hago. Por eso mismo te repito lo mismo que te pregunté cuando te conté de todo esto en Miami. ¿Quieres que rompamos con esto? ¿O quieres seguir intentándolo?

-¿Tú qué es lo que quieres hacer? – preguntó abatido Nick

-Yo quiero seguir contigo – le tomó el rostro y le besó suavemente los labios – Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Que hablemos, que nos tomemos de las manos, que nos digamos bromas. También me gusta besarte, y que te sientas querido como yo lo siento contigo. Entonces, ¿Quieres continuar?

-Sí, quiero seguir – le sonrió tímidamente mientras Sebastian lo abrazaba nuevamente

-Te prometo que apenas esté listo te pediré que seas mi novio pero si tú te cansas de esperarme, dime que no quieres continuar. Tómate la libertad de encontrar a alguien que te haga perder la cabeza. ¿Entendiste? – Nick le asintió con la cabeza – Ahora ¿qué dices si vamos a ver a ese pianista y comprobar quién de los dos es el mejor?

En el centro del parque se encontraba un hombre tocando una melodía en un piano efectivamente. No era simplemente un hombre con un teclado como el que usaba Sebastian en la banda, sino que había un piano de cola negro en medio del parque siendo tocado por un hombre en traje.

La gente que se encontraba allí lo observaba y escuchaba atentamente, en especial los turistas extranjeros.

Los chicos se mantuvieron unos minutos contemplándolo hasta que decidieron comenzarse a sacar fotos frente al gran arco que era el símbolo del Washington Square Park. Si encontraban el ángulo perfecto podían apreciar al Empire State sobresalir desde atrás del mismo.

Se tomaron fotografías frente al arco, en las escalinatas que formaban un círculo que daba la impresión de ser una fuente a simple vista. Algunas ellos solos, otras los dos juntos, normales, con muecas, haciendo cosas chistosas.

Estuvieron un buen rato en el parque hasta que decidieron seguir con sus planes para ese día. Comenzaron a caminar en búsqueda de la estación de subterráneo para ir hacia Chinatown.

Estaban en la esquina del parque cuando Nick se detuvo en seco.

-¡Oh por Dios Seb! ¡Estamos en Waverly Place! – le señaló el cartel que contenía escrito el nombre de la calle

-Así parece

-¿Será que nos encontramos a los Russo? – bromeó haciendo referencia a la serie _Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place_

-Quizás debajo en el andén – le siguió la corriente

-Ahora que lo pienso, podríamos averiguar dónde está _Central Perk_, la cafetería de Friends

Sebastian lo miró extrañado.

-Nick, esa cafetería no se encuentra en Nueva York. Era parte del set de la serie. Y por lo que tengo entendido está pero en los estudios Warner de Los Angeles

-Oh – siguieron caminando – Pero yo lo decía en broma, tonto

\- Claro – se rió

* * *

Luego de que se hubiesen separado de sus amigos, Kurt y Blaine se dirigieron a la estación de metro que quedaba a unos pocos metros de la universidad.

Se tomaron la línea N que los llevaría hasta el City Hall. Unos minutos de viaje y ya estaban en su destino principal del día.

Caminaron por el City Hall Path y entraron al parque con el mismo nombre.

El día anterior cuando habían realizado el tour lo habían apreciado desde arriba del autobús. El parque estaba repleto de plantas de varios colores, una fuente en el medio, varias masetas, bancos para sentarse y faroles que le daban un toque sofisticado al lugar.

-Este lugar es precioso – comentó Kurt mientras se sentaban en una de las bancas

Dentro del parque no se encontraba demasiada gente. La gran mayoría estaba esperando hacer el trasbordo de autobuses que realizaban diferentes circuitos.

-¿Te imaginas cómo debe ser en invierno? – le preguntó Blaine

-Seguramente todo nevado – se rió Kurt ante su obvia respuesta

-Pero no es lo mismo ahora en verano que podemos apreciar todos sus colores que en invierno cuando está todo blanco

-Ojalá alguna vez podramos venir en esa época. Es uno de mis sueños.

-¿Visitar Nueva York en invierno?

-Sí. Poder usar capas de ropa fashionista y desfilar, digo caminar, por las calles mientras bebo de mi vaso de Starbucks

Blaine lo atrajo hacia sí con su brazo izquierdo.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, lo cumpliremos. No sé si muy pronto pero algún día vendremos en invierno – observó a Lizzy que se movía en su carrito - ¿Tú también quieres conocer Nueva York en invierno?

La niña lo miraba con sus ojitos abiertos sin entender lo que su padre le estaba queriendo decir.

Se quedaron sentados así por unos minutos hasta que prefirieron ir hacia el objetivo por el cual habían llegado al City Hall Park.

Salieron del parque y lo bordearon hasta encontrar la senda peatonal y poder atravesarla. En unos segundos tenían el comienzo del Puente de Brooklyn frente a sus ojos.

Ese punto estaba lleno de personas. Vendedores, turistas extranjeros y nacionales que buscaban una foto perfecta con los arcos del puente por detrás. Tenían que tener el mayor cuidado con las personas que andaban en bicicleta, más allá que ellos tenían una bicisenda por la cual transitar.

Sus ojos no podían dejar de apreciar el enorme puente que se encontraba frente a sus narices.

-¿Listo para emprender nuestro viaje hasta Brooklyn caminando? – preguntó Blaine a Kurt mientras contemplaba su cara de asombro ante el puente

-Toda mi vida esperé para esto

Sus pies se comenzaron a mover. Kurt llevaba el carrito con Lizzy quien tenía su carita tapada con el techo de tela del mismo para que no le pegase el sol.

Iban tan atentos a los turistas y al paisaje que nunca se dieron cuenta cuando el puente había pasado de tener su piso de cemento a ser de madera.

-Detengámonos a tomarnos unas fotografías – sugirió Blaine

-De acuerdo

El moreno se quedó cuidando el carrito pero a la vez tomó su teléfono para sacarle a su novio un par de fotos con la imagen de los arcos del puente tras él.

El castaño hacía varias poses y Blaine aprovechaba para fotografiarlo desde distintas perspectivas y con diferentes acercamientos.

Cuando terminó con la sesión fotográfica se volvió hacia donde estaba su novio para tomar a su hija entre sus brazos.

La niña estaba más que despierta. Miraba a su padre mientras la sostenía. Blaine pudo capturar varias imágenes de las dos personas que más amaba en su teléfono.

-No tienes la menor idea de las hermosas fotos que tomé de ustedes dos – le comentó a Kurt cuando volvió hacia él

-Muero por verlas pero no aquí porque ya estamos interrumpiendo demasiado el paso de las personas. Quizás cuando estemos almorzando – le entregó a la niña – Tu turno

Intercambiaron lugares. Ahora era Blaine quien posaba junto a su hija tiernamente frente a los arcos del puente más memorable de la ciudad.

Kurt no podía evitar echarse algún _"__Awww__"_ cuando disparaba con el teléfono para obtener la imagen.

El moreno devolvió a Lizzy a la carreola y volvió hacia el punto donde estaba para hacer su parte de la sesión solo.

Al igual que su novio, optaba por diferentes poses, haciendo reir al castaño.

Finalmente, Kurt se acercó donde estaba y volvió a tomar a Lizzy entre sus brazos. Blaine abrió la cámara de su teléfono y la colocó en modo frotal. Posicionó el teléfono de forma tal que los tres entraran en la imagen junto con los arcos por detrás.

-Salieron perfectas – dijo Blaine mientras guardaba su teléfono

-Disculpa, pero somos la familia perfecta – besó una mejilla de su hija antes de volver a colocarla en el cochecito.

Se mantuvieron caminando a un ritmo que les permitía avanzar y no bloquear el camino pero a la vez contemplar cada detalle del paisaje que tenían a su alrededor.

No sólo era el puente lo que apreciaban sino que también lo que iban dejando atrás y a lo que se aproximaban.

Tras ellos podían ver la isla de Manhattan. El Empire State sobresaliendo entre los miles de edificios en la ciudad. Cúpulas y carteles.

Por delante apreciaban Brooklyn. Un carrusel enorme protegido con vidrio estaba funcionando a la orilla del río. Cuanto más se acercaban al centro del puente podía ver a lo lejos State Island y la Estatua de la Libertad.

En el medio del puente, donde estaban los arcos, se formaba una zona de descanso con bancos para poder sentarse e información sobre el mismo.

Cuidadosamente se asomaron hacia uno de los costados para poder contemplar las islas.

Sin que Kurt se diera cuenta, Blaine le tomó una fotografía mientras observaba el paisaje.

Últimamente se había convertido en un pasatiempo fotografiar a su novio mientras éste se encontraba distraído.

Blaine no paraba de mirarlo. Observaba como el rayo del sol le pegaba en la cara haciendo que sus ojos se iluminaran aún más.

Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza mientras lo veía. Inconscientemente llevo su mano hacia el anillo que le había obsequiado esa mañana.

Un simple accesorio podía cambiar su vida. Era mejor que dejara de pensar en anillos porque iba a terminar con un ataque de nervios y lo que menos quería era sentirse así el día de su cumpleaños.

Seguían caminando por el puente, no les quedaba demasiado para llegar a Brooklyn, cuando el teléfono de Blaine comenzó a sonar.

Era Thad que le solicitaba una videollamada. Sin pensarlo dos veces el moreno tomó la llamada de su mejor amigo.

La cámara frontal se encendió y pudo verse en un cuadro miniatura a un costado de la pantalla. De pronto la imagen del otro chico apareció.

-¡Thad! - gritó emocionado

\- ¡Blainers! - contestó desde el otro lado con una sonrisa - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!

\- Gracias, hermano. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya están en Chicago?

-¡Sí! Llegamos hace unos días y estamos terminando de adaptarnos. ¿Ustedes cómo se encuentran en la Gran Manzana?

-De maravilla. Es una ciudad de ensueños. Kurt la adora

-¿Dónde está tu novio que no lo veo?

Blaine movió su teléfono hacia el castaño quien estaba con Lizzy tomando fotografías

-Allí lo tienes - se aproximó hacia donde se encontraba - Amor saluda a Thad

Kurt se sobresaltó al escuchar a Blaine. Eso causó que Thad se riera.

-Hola Thad - movió la mano para saludarlo recibiendo el mismo gesto de parte del otro chico - ¿Todo bien?

\- Sí, acostumbrándonos a esta nueva vida

-Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo

\- Gracias Kurt. ¿Y mi sobrina? ¿Ya creció? ¿Ya habla? ¿Ya tiene novio?

-Ni en chiste digas esas cosas. Hasta los treinta no va a salir con nadie - dijo seriamente Blaine - No debería dejarte que la veas por las cosas que acabas de decir

-Vamos Blaine. Sabes que me estoy muriendo por verla

-Está bien - revoleó los ojos

Kurt la tomó entre sus brazos para que Blaine pudiera enfocarla mejor. Cambió de la cámara frontal a la normal para que pudiera apreciarla por completo.

-Está mucho más grande desde la última vez que la vi. No me quiero imaginar cómo va a estar cuando la vuelva a ver.

-Es que ahora es una niña de dos meses - agregó Kurt con voz aniñada mientras le besaba la cabeza

-Por supuesto. Toda una adulta

_\- Thad, cari__ñ__o. __¿__Con qui__é__n hablas?_

Pudieron escuchar la voz de Mary llamando a su novio. De pronto la chica apareció en pantalla. Por lo que parecía, la joven había estado limpiando cosas porque llevaba puesto guantes de hule y un rodete en la cabeza.

-¡Hey! Hola chicos - saludó con una sonrisa -Feliz cumpleaños Blaine

-Gracias Mary

-Perdonen estas fachas pero estuve lavando cosas. No es fácil la mudanza. Más aún cuando tu novio te deja sola.

-Ya te voy a ayudar

-Eso espero - vieron como lo abrazaba por la cintura - Hemos visto los programas por donde han salido y escuchado las entrevistas de las radios. Y para ponerle un poco de música a la mudanza y no extrañarlos demasiado, tenemos puesto el disco de ustedes todo el tiempo.

-Me alegra que seas tan buena fan Mary - se rió Kurt

-Bueno chicos, creo que los interrumpí en su paseo que por lo visto es...

-El puente de Brooklyn - le respondió Blaine a su amigo

-Momento oportuno para pedirte una videollamada

-No importa. Mira lo que es esto - Blaine movió su teléfono despacio para que Thad pudiera ver lo que ellos tenían en vivo y en directo

-Fantástico. Me encantaría estar todo el día así pero prefiero dejarlos por ahora. Espero que terminen el día de buena manera. Blaine después te mando mensaje para ver cómo terminaste tu día. Ahí me cuentas cómo te fue. Adiós chicos los queremos

-Adiós - saludaron antes de cortar.

Blaine observó como su teléfono le indicaba que la llamada había finalizado. Miró a Kurt transmitiéndole como se sentía en ese preciso instante.

El castaño sabía que la separación con Thad era un tema frágil para Blaine.

Era su mejor amigo y de pasar a tenerse cerca a estar a kilómetros de distancia de un día para otro era difícil para él.

Estaban a unos pocos metros de llegar al final del puente. Blaine llevaba la carreola de Lizzy mientras que Kurt caminaba unos pasos detrás de él.

El moreno decidió quedarse quieto en un costado a esperarlo. Su novio iba con toda tranquilidad sin darse cuenta que Blaine se había detenido por él.

El mayor observaba como caminaba Kurt. Parecía un modelo desfilando por la pasarela.

-¡Kurt! – gritó llamando la atención del chico.

El ojiazul levantó su mirada para ver el teléfono de su novio apuntándolo

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- se rió

-Sigue caminando y no me digas nada

Le sonrió y siguió caminando hasta llegar a donde se encontraba.

-¿Qué fue eso? Déjame ver

-No – bromeó

-Vamos – insistió

-Luego te lo mostraré. ¿Qué dices de ir a almorzar? Ya es tarde

-Me parece perfecto. Además podríamos aprovechar a cambiar a Lizzy y alimentarla. ¿Te parece perfecto?

Cuando se asomomaron para verla notaron que la niña se había quedado completamente dormida.

-Ella también está cansada del paseo –comentó Blaine

-Lo bueno es que puede dormir en cualquier lugar sin que le importe. Vamos, muero de hambre.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Midtown, Anne y Wes se habían tomado el subterráneo que pasaba en la esquina del hotel hasta hacer la combinación con la línea C para llegar al Museo de Historia Natural.

La pareja había formado la fila para ingresar al recinto pasando todos los filtros de seguridad correspondientes. Mientras esperaban, podían apreciar al esqueleto de dinosaurio que se encontraba en la planta baja.

Con los mapas en sus manos, decidieron que lo mejor sería comenzar por la parte más interesante del museo: dinosaurios.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso. Lamentablemente no eran los únicos que habían pensado en comenzar su recorrido por esa sección pero tenían el presentimiento que era la que mejor valdría la pena.

El pabellón estaba constituído por varios esqueletos de diferentes dinosaurios de diferentes tamaños y lugares. A eso se le sumaban diversos animales prehistóricos que estaban recreados con diversos materiales.

Al final de esa ala, luego de haber pasado por varios osos, venados y tortugas de millones de años atrás; se hallaba un pequeño rincón de descanso donde los turistas podían apreciar el Central Park desde sus enormes ventanales.

El siguiente pabellón que visitaron fue el de animales mamífereos y ovíparos. En una galería en el primer piso se encontraban recreaciones de jaguares, chimpancés, ciervos y rinocerontes, entre otros. Junto con cada animal venía acompañado una escena de su hábitat. Se mostraba a las hienas a punto de atacar a una bandada de pájaros, o un jaguar divisando a su próxima presa, un jabalí inocente comiendo.

Lo que más llamaba la atención de esa galería era lo que se podía observar hacia abajo. En el medio del salón de planta baja se encontraban esculturas de elefantes de diversos tamaños.

Wes se asomó cuidadosamente hacia el barandal y miró donde se encontraban los animales.

-¿Crees que cobrarán vida y saldrán huyendo como en "Una Noche en el Museo"? – le preguntó a Anne quien se encontraba a su lado

-¿No lo estarás diciendo en serio?

-Claro que no – se rió

Siguieron caminando por el lugar hasta llegar a una sala donde se exponían reptiles de diferentes especies.

Al ingresar allí, se toparon con un caimán y con un cocodrilo de tamaño real. Anne observó cuidadosamente al segundo animal

-Parece demasiado real como para ser una recreación – le comentó a su novio que también lo miraba - ¿Será que está disecado?

-Tengo mis dudas, amor. O sea, parece real pero a la vez no. Aunque me quedo con la segunda opción. Simplemente observa bien los dientes. No tienen apariencia de ser reales

-Quizás tienes razón.

En una vidriera en el piso se hallaba la escultura de una tortuga de Galápagos. En otras se encontraban lagartijas de diferentes tamaños y colores. Una daba la impresión que su piel fuera hecha de piedras. Otra que se mostraba era de las normales que uno puede encontrar en sus casas en el verano.

Cuadros sobre la evolución de las lagartijas e iguanas decoraban el fondo de la vidriera al igual que mapas sobre dónde encontrar a los pequeños reptiles.

Anne prefirió hacer un vistazo rápido al lugar donde se exponían los sapos y ranas. Nunca había sido muy simpatizante de esos animales. Ni vivos, ni muertos y tampoco de sus recreaciones.

-Mira Wes. Estecamaleón es igual a Pascal – el chico observó con confusión a su novia

-¿Pascal?

-Sí, Pascal. El camaleón de Enredados. Qué inculto que eres Wesley

Al pasar por la vidriera donde estaban expuestos los Dragones de Komodo, ambos se quedaron atónitos al ver semejantes criaturas.

-Tienen cara de ser simpáticos – comentó Wes

-¿Simpáticos? ¡Se están comiendo un jabalí entero! – dijo horrorizada Anne mientras señalaba al jabalí entre los dientes del reptil.

-Pero mírales la cara. Parece como si estuvieran sonriendo – Wes recibió una mirada poco amable de su novia – De acuerdo. No diré nada más sobre los Dragones de Komodo. Veamos a las serpientes.

Anne se tomó su tiempo para observar el lugar donde se encontraban las víboras y serpientes mientras que Wes al no ser muy fanático de esas criaturas, les dio una simple vista antes de sentarse en uno de los banquillos que se encontraban frente al exhibidor.

Tomó su teléfono para verificar sus mensajes y ver si tenía noticias de sus amigos.

-Nastian estuvo por China Town y ahora se iban para el museo Intrepid en el muelle. Klaine está en Brooklyn almorzando – le comunicó a Anne utilizando el apodo de cada pareja recibiendo una risa de la chica.- ¿Qué dices si luego de aquí vamos a almorzar?

-La verdad, creo que con hot dog de uno de los carritos del Central Park me conformaría. Sinceramente no tengo demasiado hambre – contestó mientras seguía observando a las serpientes

-¿Te encuentras bien cariño? Estás rara

-Me bajó la regla- respondió tranquilamente

-Oh…Ohhh – estiró el último – Eso explica muchas cosas

-¿A qué te refieres con que "eso explica muchas cosas"?

-Primero, hoy no llevas puesto vestido y estás usando shorts. Segundo, no sos muy feliz usando shorts. Tercero, tu humor. No es el mismo de siempre. Y cuarto… mejor no lo digo

-Dilo – le dirigió una mirada poco placentera

-No creo que sea apto para un lugar público

-No hay mucha gente alrededor

Wes se levantó del asiento y se acercó hacia donde estaba la chica. No quería que todo el mundo se enterara de la cuarta razón.

-Bueno, ayer a la noche…cuando volvimos al hotel… y tú sabes…- hizo un gesto para que le entendiera lo que quería decir – Cuando te tocaba el pecho, hacías ruidos de dolor. Y por lo que tengo entendido después de todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos, se te ponen sensibles cuando te tiene que venir.

-Eso se llama ser un novio atento. Sí, esa es la razón por la que me quejaba – se acercó al oído – pero no quería que pararas

Wes se tornó rojo ante lo dicho por su novia, rogando que nadie hubiese escuchado su pequeña conversación. No solían hablar de ese tema cuando estaban frente a otras personas.

-Mejor pórtate bien Wes. Si llegas a meter tu mano en un lugar donde no corresponde te puede morder una serpiente y morir. Como el chico de aquí que le pasó eso – comentó Anne mientras señalaba la representación de lo que acababa de decirle a su novio.

Siguieron recorriendo el museo. La siguiente parte que visitaron fue la sección donde varios animales disecados se hallaban. Esta vez no les cabía la menor duda que éstos alguna vez estuvieron vivos. Mapaches, zariguellas y búhos eran algunos de las pequeñas criaturas que se encontraban exhibidas allí.

El cansancio de haber salido la noche anterior y haberse despertado temprano ese día se les estaba haciendo notar. A Wes ya le había empezado a gruñir el estómago a causa del hambre y Anne no podía soportar mucho tiempo más parada debido a su estado.

Decidieron recorrer rápidamente la zona de las civilizaciones del mundo. Se tomaron un par de fotografías frente al Totem que se encontraba en la zona de Polinesia. Revisaron deprisa la cultura de Sudamérica y Centroamérica, deteniéndose en las representaciones de las pirámides de Tikal y Xihuingo, de Guatemala y México respectivamente.

Caminaron por la zona de astronomía pero sin meterse en el observatorio. Simplemente rodearon la esfera, observando los diferentes planetas que estaban a su alrededor.

Salieron del museo sin haber visto el pabellón donde se encontraba la gran Ballena Azul colgada del techo. Se prometieron volver en algún futuro y más descansados para recorrer por completo ese hermoso lugar.

* * *

De vuelta en Brooklyn, Kurt y Blaine habían terminado de comer su almuerzo.

-No sé si fue el hambre que tenía, o que verdaderamente esto estaba muy bueno pero disfruté muchísimo la comida – comentó el castaño

-Creo que fue una mezcla de ambas cosas – se rió – pero me hubiese gustado pagar mi parte como siempre hacemos

-No, nada de eso Blaine. Es tu cumpleaños, yo invito.

Lizzy se encontraba entre los brazos de su padre mayor. La niña había tomado su leche y había obtenido un cambio de pañal. Solamente le quedaba que sus padres la mimaran como acostumbraban a hacer.

-Los dos son totalmente adorables – tomó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón – Déjame tomarles una foto

En una primera imagen, Blaine miraba hacia donde su novio sostenía su móvil y Lizzy también observándolo. En una segunda, el moreno contemplaba solamente a su hija.

-Deberíamos mandar a imprimir algunas de las fotografías que hemos tomado así las colocamos en el libro del bebé que nos dio Cooper – sugirió Kurt

-Tienes razón amor

-Hablando de fotos… ¿me enseñas las que me tomaste en el puente?

-Por supuesto

Blaine maniobró para agarrar su teléfono y entregárselo a Kurt. El castaño comenzó a pasear su vista por las diferentes imágenes. Mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro hasta que la cambió por una expresión de sorpresa.

-¡Blaine! – Llamó la atención del chico – Tienes demasiadas fotos mías sin que yo me diera cuenta.

-¿Acaso no te gustan?

-Están divinas pero es algo creepy que me estés fotografiando sin que me entere

-Me encanta fotografiarte cuando estás en tu mundo. No te imaginas lo hermoso que te ves – Blaine lo miraba embobado mientras le intentaba acariciar la mano.

Kurt le sonrió mientras se ruborizaba. La forma en que Blaine lo adoraba hacía que se enamorara aún más de él.

Colocaron a Lizzy en su carreola después de llenarla de besos por todo su rostro. Emprendieron su regreso hacia Manhattan para encontrarse con sus amigos en Battery Park para tomar el ferry.

Esta vez les tomó menos tiempo atravesar el puente de Brooklyn. Antes de continuar con su viaje, pasaron por el Starbucks que se encontraba frente al City Hall Park a comprar un par de frapuccinos. El día estaba muy acalorado y sus cuerpos les pedían algo refrescante para no morir derretidos.

Continuaron a través de Broadway, siguiendo un paso lento para no cansarse. Además se habían comunicado con sus amigos y ninguno estaba todavía en camino.

Nick y Sebastian terminaban de recorrer uno de los pisos del museo Intrepid y debían tomarse el subterráneo para llegar hacia el lugar.

Wes y Anne estaban sentados en el Central Park mientras comían un hot dog que habían comprado en uno de los puestos que se hallaban allí. Habían suspendido su visita al zoológico de Nueva York ya que no les iba a alcanzar el tiempo para recorrerlo tranquilos.

Cuando se estaban aproximando hacia la Iglesia de la Trinidad, Kurt y Blaine podían sentir como el ambiente cambiaba en esa zona. Les había ocurrido lo mismo cuando habían hecho el bus turístico y habían pasado por esa área.

A pocos metros de allí se encontraba el tributo al 9/11. Todavía no habían ido a visitar el lugar, lo tenían planeado para el día siguiente. No estaban seguros de cómo se sentirían al ir allí.

Al pasar por la Trinity Church, al ambiente denso que se sentía se le sumaba el cementerio antiguo que se ubicaba junto a esa iglesia.

Les había llamado completamente la atención la cantidad de cementerios que se podían ver en medio de la ciudad.

Faltaba poco para que alcanzaran su objetivo cuando vieron la estatua del Toro de Wall Street en medio de la calle y varias personas a su alrededor.

-Tenemos que ir a tocarle las pelotas al toro para tener buena suerte… ¿o era fortuna? – Dudó Blaine mientras le comentaba a su novio – Como sea, alguna de esas era. Pero hay que tocárselas.

-En este momento me estoy callando los muchos comentarios que quiero hacerte al respecto sobre tocar eso – se rió – Yo me quedo con Lizzy, ve tú a hacer eso.

Blaine se fue corriendo como un niño entusiasmado la mañana de navidad, hacia donde estaba la estatua. Colocó sus manos allí abajo mientras Kurt lo fotografiaba.

-Tengo a dos niños a mi cargo. ¿Cierto, Lizzy? – le habló a su hija quien lo miraba con sus ojos bien grandes

Al llegar a Battery Park, se encontraron con Nick y Sebastian que habían arribado solamente unos cinco minutos antes que ellos. Ahora les quedaba esperar a Wes y a Anne.

Mientras se pusieron a charlar sobre las cosas que habían visitado.

A Sebastian le había encantado el museo Intrepid. Según Nick, lo que más le había fascinado del lugar, además de que sea en un barco de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, había sido la cantidad de aviones que se hallaban en la cubierta del mismo.

A Sebastian se le dificultaba elegir una opción sobre todo lo que le había gustado pero, al igual que Nick, los aviones y le sumaba el submarino y el trasbordador espacial.

Veinte minutos después llegó la última pareja que faltaba.

Se dirgieron hacia la zona de abordaje para tomar el ferry que los llevaba a rodear la isla y podían apreciar la Estatua de la Libertad.

Decidieron quedarse en la parte de adentro del barco ya que la misma tenía aire acondicionado que favorecía demasiado al calor que había ese día.

Igualmente cada tanto salían hacia la cubierta exterior para tomar mejores fotografías.

El barco estaba repleto de turistas, nacionales e internacionales que se asombraban con cada cosa que veían y/o escuchaban.

Cuando se estaban aproximando hacia la Estatua de la Libertad los seis decidieron ir hacia afuera.

A pesar de tener la carreola, Blaine y Kurt prefirieron ir con sus amigos a la parte exterior. Sabían que era un momento especial y querían compartirlo con ellos.

Dejaron el cochecito bien ubicado en un sector que no molestara, Blaine se colocó la cangurera que habían llevado por las dudas y cargó a su hija allí.

Se ubicó detrás de su novio pero teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Lizzy.

Cada vez más se acercaban hacia la estatua y la podían observar claramente.

-Ahora sí. Definitivamente podemos decir que estamos en Nueva York, Blaine

-Tienes toda la razón – le respondió mientras sus ojos se paseaban por el símbolo de la ciudad.

-¡Chicos! – Oyeron a Nick llamarlos – Coloquémonos para una foto los seis, siete contando a Lizzy

El menor de los Warbler estiró su selfie-stick para que todo el grupo entrara junto con la Señora Libertad detrás.

-Después me voy a encargar de mandarla a imprimir así cada uno tiene una copia – anunció Nick

-Eso es muy lindo de tu parte – le dijo Anne – Ahora sácanos con Wes

El menor reboleó los ojos pero accedió ante el pedido de su amiga. Luego de eso todos se turnaban para tomarse fotografías con la estatua detrás. Todos querían tener la mejor imagen que se pudiese conseguir.

Pasado el momento de euforia por la Estatua de la Libertad, se relajaron y disfrutaron del resto del recorrido sentados dentro del ferry.

* * *

Regresaron al hotel para descansar un rato para salir más tarde a cenar todos juntos.

El cumpleañero se dirigió hacia la habitación de sus padres para hablar con ellos, contarles sobre su día y comunicarse con Cooper quien quería realizar una videollamada con los tres.

Blaine se había echado sobre la cama de sus padres, Pam había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello como cuando era pequeño provocando que se quedara dormido.

La señora Anderson escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. No quería que su hijo se despertara así que fue a revisar quién era. Su marido se encontraba hablando con Cooper por lo que sabía que él no abriría.

Descubrió que detrás de la puerta se encontraba un preocupado Kurt.

-Hola Pam. ¿Sigue aquí Blaine? Porque en media hora tenemos que irnos y aún no se ha arreglado. He dejado a Lizzy con mis padres para venir a buscarlo.

-Se encuentra aquí. Quizás fue mi culpa que todavía no haya regresado.

Lo invitó a pasar para mostrarle la verdadera razón por la que no había vuelto a su habitación. Una cara de ternura apareció al verlo tendido en la cama profundamente dormido.

-Tuvimos un día largo y estamos prácticamente sin dormir. Era obvio que alguno de los dos se quedaría dormido en cualquier momento.

-No te preocupes. Estuvimos hablando con Cooper, luego se acostó mientras seguía contándonos sobre lo que habían hecho, comencé a acariciarle el cabello y en un segundo no me volvió a hablar. Cuando lo vi estaba completamente dormido.

-Lamentablemente lo tendré que despertar. Se nos hará tarde si no lo hago.

-Creo que él no se molestará si lo despiertas. Te adora demasiado como para enojarse por esa tontería.

Kurt dirigió su vista hacia su novio. Lo miraba con cariño.

-Pam, tu hijo junto a Lizzy son una de las cosas que mejor me han pasado en esta vida. Amo a Blaine con todo mí ser. No sé que haría sin él.

-Estoy más que segura de que él también piensa lo mismo – lo tomó de la mano. Kurt notó que las palabras de Pam eran sinceras. – Mejor que lo despiertes.

Kurt se arrodilló junto a la cama a la vez que le pasaba su mano por su rostro.

-Blaine, amor, despierta. Tenemos que ir a cenar y todavía tienes que arreglarte.

-Cinco minutos más – balbuceó entre sueños

-Aunque me cueste hacer esto, tienes que levantarte. Además dejé a Lizzy con mis padres y tengo que ir a verla mientras te cambias

-No cenemos

-Arriba dormilón. Ya están todos listos excepto tú que eres el cumpleañero.

Blaine resongó por unos segundos antes de estirar sus brazos para que su novio lo ayudara a levantar. Kurt se rió al ver la actitud de niño pequeño que tenía Blaine.

Finalmente el moreno se despertó y levantó de la cama. Saludó con la mano a sus padres antes de salir de la habitación con Kurt para dirigirse hacia la suya.

Unos minutos luego, todo el grupo se encontraba en el lobby del hotel para encaminarse hacia el restaurante donde cenarían.

El lugar no quedaba demasiado lejos del hotel, de hecho solamente eran tres manzanas por lo que irían caminando.

Llegaron al restaurante italiano Barilla. Se acomodaron en una mesa larga para que entraran los doce más la carreola de Lizzy.

La niña había sido vestida por Kurt con un vestido blanco y unos zapatitos negros. En su cabeza llevaba una cinta roja con un moño.

La gran mayoría de los comensales habían optado por comer pasta, exceptuando Nick y Wes quienes se inclinaron por la pizza.

Los adultos habían pedido una botella de vino mientras que los menores tuvieron que conformarse con agua y refrescos. Aún así, el padre de Blaine le ofreció un poco de la bebida alcohólica para que probara pero luego de lo que había bebido la noche anterior prefierió rechazar la oferta. Provocó que a Kurt y a sus amigos le causara gracia ya que sabían el por qué del rechazo aunque su padre también.

Todos disfrutaron de sus platos. Desde tallarines pasando por capeletis de espinaca y lasagnas hasta pizza margarita y con peperoni, habían sido desgustados por el grupo.

Antes que llegaran los postres, el mesero que los atendía les acercó una porción de pastel con una vela encima para que Blaine pudiera soplar a la vez que le cantaban el feliz cumpleaños, uniéndose el resto de la gente al festejo.

Disfrutaron de los postres antes de pagar la cuenta, la cual, a pesar de los reclamos de todos, corrió por parte de Blaine.

Caminaron de vuelta hacia el Hilton. Se despidieron en el pasillo acordando encontrarse al día siguiente en el comedor para arreglar los planes para ese día.

Blaine había terminado de saludar a sus padres cuando Pam lo tomó de la mano. Sentía que su hijo estaba algo nervioso.

-Cariño, escucha, todo saldrá más que bien. Kurt te adora y te ama, no tienes por qué estar nervioso.

Pam abrazó a su hijo antes de besarlo en la mejilla y dejarlo ir. Blaine le susurró un pequeño gracias antes de marcharse a su habitación.

El moreno cerró la puerta de su habitación. Kurt había estacionado la carreola de Lizzy junto a la cuna.

-Yo me encargo de ella. Tú ve al baño a lavarte los dientes y a hacer tu rutina nocturna – le dijo antes que la tomara

-¿Seguro? Igual creo que no hay que cambiarle el pañal

-Ahora lo averiguaré. Ve – antes de que se alejara lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó tiernamente en los labios – Te amo

Sus ojos miraban profundamente a los azules de Kurt quien le correspondía de la misma forma.

-Yo también te amo – le pasó la mano por la mejilla antes de devolverle el beso e irse hacia el baño.

Blaine rápidamente tomó a Lizzy de su carreola. Revisó si el pañal necesitaba un cambio, para su suerte, el destino estaba de su lado y no lo necesitaba.

Delicadamente pero con agilidad le sacó su vestidito y los accesorios que llevaba puesto. Le colocó el body que tenía preparado para esta ocasión especial.

Jugó con ella un momento, llenándola de besos y caricias antes de dejarla en su cuna.

Agradeció que el tiempo le hubiese alcanzado lo suficiente para preparase para lo que seguía.

Su corazón se enloqueció al sentir que Kurt salía del baño.

-¿Ya terminaste con Lizzy? – preguntó mientras salía

-Sí. Está en su cuna. Todavía está despierta. Quizás necesita el beso de buenas nochas de su otro papá.

-De eso seguro.

Kurt caminó hacia donde se hallaba la cuna de la niña. Efectivamente todavía seguía despierta.

-¿Quién quiere un beso de papá? – le dijo mientras se estaba acercando. Notó el enterito que llevaba puesto y comenzó a leer - _¿__Quieres casarte con mi pap__á__?_

Su cara cambió completamente cuando terminó de leer.

-¿Blaine?

Lo llamó mientras se giraba para buscarlo. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que su novio se encontraba arrodillado en una pierna frente a él con una cajita de terciopelo entre sus manos.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Kurt? – preguntó Blaine

* * *

_No me odien por cortar acá! Lo peor es que antes de escribir lo que sigue tengo que actualizar IICBWY que estoy en cero. No sé cuánto me llevará. Espero que antes de fin de año. _

_¿Qué piensan que dirá Kurt? _

_¿Les gustaron los lugares donde anduvieron los chicos? Todas las ubicaciones son ciertas, traté de ser lo más detallista posible en cada sitio al que fueron como así describir las sensaciones que se transmiten allí. _

_Nos estamos leyendo (espero) pronto._

_Katu!_


	51. Chapter 42 Parte III

_Les traigo la última parte del capítulo 42 de la historia y con este el fin de la gira Warbler. Como verán no es demasiado largo y quizás no dice demasiado pero tiene todo lo necesario que seguro quieren saber. Para los seguidores de Nastian (esta locura que se me ocurrió a medida que iba escribiendo la historia) hay un poco de tensión pero también fluff que mal nunca viene. _

_Esta parte cuenta con dos experiencias mías visitando la Ciudad de Nueva York pero se los dejaré para cuando terminen de leer._

* * *

_-__¿__Quieres casarte conmigo, Kurt? __– __pregunt__ó__Blaine_

El castaño se quedó atónito ante la pregunta de su novio. Verlo arrodillado ante él con la cajita abierta mostrando un anillo, le aceleró el corazón a millones de latidos por minuto.

-Antes que digas nada, - Blaine abandonó su posición para tomarle las manos entre las suyas – sólo quería que supieras… estoy demasiado nervioso… Kurt, si hace un año atrás alguien me hubiese dicho que hoy estaría pidiéndole matrimonio a alguien le hubiese dicho que había perdido completamente la cabeza. Pero el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos me ha hecho cambiar totalmente de opinión. Sé que somos demasiado jóvenes pero con lo que hemos vivido desde que comenzamos a salir – miró hacia la cuna donde su hija se encontraba acostada – me he dado cuenta que lo único que deseo es disfrutar esta juventud junto a ti. No hace falta que vayamos hacia el altar ahora mismo, podemos esperar para casarnos. Quiero que este anillo sea un símbolo de que estaremos juntos. Kurt, te amo con todo mi ser que duele todo este amor que llevo dentro de mí. No puedo evitar querer pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti. Entonces, -se volvió a arrodillar – Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-Yo…- lágrimas habían aparecido en su rostro al escuchar el discurso de su novio – Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo

Blaine se levantó para besarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Lo tomó por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él. Su boca se encontró con la de Kurt. Estuvieron un momento besándose hasta que Blaine cayó en la cuenta que todavía no le había colocado el anillo a Kurt.

Tomó su mano izquierda y deliacadamente deslizó la soritja por su dedo. Al terminar le besó la mano.

Kurt se tomó unos instantes para mirar el accesorio que llevaba en su dedo anular. No era demasiado extravagante pero era perfecto para él.

Miró a Blaine quien también había comenzado a lagrimear. Se colgó de su cuello antes de atacar su boca. Era un beso cargado de pasión y amor.

Ambos corazones latían desenfrenadamente. Se casarían, quizás no pronto pero en algún momento lo harían y no podían estar más que felices.

-Me has hecho el mejor regalo de todos al decirme que quieres casarte conmigo, Kurt – le corrió una lágrima que se estaba escapando de su ojo – Te amo

-Te amo, Blaine – le acarició la mejilla ganándose un beso en su mano – Mi padre va a matarme cuando le diga que acepté – se rió

-No lo creo – le sonrió

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-Tú padre me dio su bendición para pedirte matrimonio

-Pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo…? – Kurt lo miró confuso

-Fue antes que saliéramos de gira

\- ¿Tuviste todo este tiempo el anillo contigo? – los ojos de Kurt se abrieron

\- Sí – se rió – Cuando en Los Angeles dijiste que la noche sería completamente perfecta si te pidiera matrimonio, me diste esperanza de que acepatarías cuando te lo propusiera.

\- ¡Nos vamos a casar!

Kurt se enganchó del cuello de Blaine antes de soltarse y dirigirse hacia la cuna de Lizzy.

-Mirá princesa. Papá Blaine me pidió matrimonio y nos casaremos. Vamos a formalizar nuestra familia – la tomó entre sus brazos y le besó su cabecita

-Me encantaría que lleve las flores – comentó Blaine – pero para eso tendríamos que esperar a que camine. Cosa que todavía no estoy preparado

-Recién tiene dos meses. Me encantaría que se quede así para siempre – la volvió a besar antes de volverla a dejar en su cuna – Está precioso el conjunto que le pusiste. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

-Quise ser original. Lizzy también sabía que te iba a proponer.

-Te amo – le dio un pequeño beso en la boca – Te amo

-Te amo. Me encantaría hacerte el amor en este momento pero con Lizzy aquí no puedo

-Ni yo tampoco. No quiero que nos escuche. Y no creo que el baño sea el lugar adecuado para hacerlo en tan hermosa ocasión – se rió

-Tienes razón – lo besó en el cuello, mordiéndolo en la clavícula

-Mmm… Blaine…Lizzy – su respiración acelerada contradecía completamente lo dicho anteriormente

-Lo sé pero no puedo evitarlo – siguió mordisqueando

-Te... No…estarías escuchándote – lo alejó para que no pudiera continuar – Listo. Duermo a Lizzy y nos vamos para el baño, no importa el romanticismo. Ya me calentaste y ahora deberás hacerte cargo.

Kurt se desprendió de Blaine para ver a su hija, llevándose la sorpresa que la niña ya había caído completamente dormida.

Jaló a Blaine de la mano y lo llevó arrastrando hasta el baño. Ni un segundo fue desperdiciado en el momento en que cerraron la puerta. Bocas desesperadas besando, chupando, mordiendo todo en su camino.

Se desprendieron de sus camisas para que sus pechos se tocaran. Sus pieles se sentían como fuego una contra la otra. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia sus pantalones, ayudándose ambos se deshicieron de la prenda que ya les resultaba molesta.

Blaine alzó a Kurt. Éste enredó sus piernas en la cintura del otro. Se sentían el uno contra el otro.

El moreno recorrió el cuello de Kurt, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y disfrutara del momento. Sabía que su nov… _prometido_ amaba que le hiciera eso.

Tomó entre sus labios uno de los pezones del otro chico. Los sonidos que emitía la boca de Kurt lo ponía cada vez más duro.

Como si le hubiese estado leyendo el pensamiento, Kurt llevó su mano hacia el miembro de Blaine acariciándolo, dándole todo el placer que necesitaba sentir en ese momento.

-Te necesito – pidió Kurt mirándole a los ojos. Blaine le asintió con la cabeza.

El castaño se desprendió de Blaine para buscar uno de los condones que habían dejado en el baño esa mañana. Lo sacó de su envoltura para colocárselo al otro chico. Con un poco de lubricante, Blaine preparó a Kurt antes de apoyar su espalda en pared y penetrarlo lentamente.

En cada estocada le repetía que lo amaba mientras sus palabras se mezclaban con jadeos y gemidos de placer.

Debido a la posición Blaine se vino antes que Kurt. Se salió del otro chico para ponerse de rodillas y llevar a su boca el miembro hinchado de su prometido.

Kurt enredó su mano en los rizos de Blaine a medida que su boca se movía. Unos chupetones después y el castaño se vino dentro de la boca del moreno.

Al terminar, sus piernas cedieron haciendo que cayese de rodillas quedando a la altura de Blaine.

Se besaron una última vez antes de juntar sus frentes y mirarse a los ojos.

Antes de volver a la cama se ducharon juntos rápidamente pero no perdieron la oportunidad para besarse perezosamente.

Durmieron abrazados. Blaine no paró de acariciar la mano izquierda de Kurt, pasando varias veces sus dedos por el anillo de compromiso.

La mañana siguiente los despertó a ambos sonriéndose como tontos enamorados. Al fin y al cabo, lo eran.

-Buenos días, prometido – saludó Blaine

\- ¿Entonces todo lo ocurrido ayer por la noche no fue un sueño?

-Nada de nada – besó su frente – Mira tu anillo

Kurt levantó su mano observando la sortija que llevaba puesta.

Lizzy comenzó a llorar. Blaine decidió levantarse y atenderla. Luego de un cambio de pañal supervisado por Kurt desde su posición, Blaine la llevó a la cama junto con ellos. Aún era temprano para desayunar y arreglarse. Un momento íntimo de ellos tres juntos no les vendría mal.

Esperaron que todo el mundo estuviese en el comedor antes de bajar a desayunar.

Llegaron al lugar con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- ¿Cómo terminaste tu día, cariño? - le preguntó Pam a su hijo mientras lo saludaba

-Mejor de lo que me imaginaba - le respondió dándole a entender que todo lo que había planificado había salido perfecto

-Me pone contenta que así haya sido - lo besó en la mejilla

Anne por poco escupe su bebida al notar el anillo en el dedo de Kurt mientras éste acomodaba la carreola de Lizzy

\- ¡Oh por dios! - gritó llamando la atención de todos los del grupo - ¡Kurt llevas un anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo!

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba Kurt.

-Mmm... bueno... - su prometido se colocó junto a él - ¡Blaine me propuso casamiento!

Fueron diversas las reacciones de la gente del grupo.

Burt inmediatamente se acercó a su hijo para felicitarlo.

-Sabía que aceptarías. Eres un chico responsable y y muy maduro para tu edad. Además, amas a Blaine como él te ama a ti. Son el uno para el otro y no podría estar más que feliz por ustedes dos.

-Gracias papá - agradeció y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle - me alegra que le hayas dado tu bendición a Blaine para que lo hiciera - le besó en la mejilla

Pam fue otra que se acercó inmediatamente hacia la pareja recién comprometida. Abrazó a su hijo contenta por lo que había hecho.

El resto de los adultos se levantaron a saludar a la joven pareja por su compromiso.

Sus amigos tardaron en procesar la información por unos minutos.

La primera que se levantó a felicitar a los chicos fue Anne. La novia de Wes estaba muy feliz por los dos cantantes.

-Sí necesitan ayuda organizando la boda, llamenme - les dijo

-Lo tendré en cuenta - le respondió Kurt

Acto seguido, fue Wes quien se acercó hacia sus amigos para felicitarlos.

El chico se encontraba algo confundido al respecto pero se alegró que sus amigos se hubiesen comprometido.

El siguiente en la lista fue Nick. Se levantó de su asiento mirando a Sebastian que se había quedado sentado todavía procesando lo que acababa de suceder.

El menor de los Warblers abrazó a cada uno de los chicos.

-Creo que ninguno de nosotros se lo esperaba - comentó Nick. Luego se dirigió hacia Kurt - No te preocupes, Seb ya reaccionará y te saludará. Sólo dale unos segundos más

Volvió a su lugar, dándole una señal a Sebastian para que se levantara.

El ojiverde algo confuso caminó hacia donde estaba la pareja.

-Yo... wow... es que creo que no me imaginé que sucedería tan pronto - suspiró antes de seguir - no quiero ser aguafiestas pero ¿no son muy jóvenes para casarse?

\- ¡Sebastian! - le gritó Nick desde el otro lado

-Sí, pero no nos casaremos inmediatamente - respondió Blaine tranquilamente - Vamos a esperar por lo menos a que Kurt termine la escuela y que Lizzy esté un poco más grande

\- ¿No te alegras por mí? - preguntó Kurt con la voz quebrada. No se esperaba que Sebastian reaccionara de esa manera

-Claro que estoy alegre por ustedes. Hacen una hermosa pareja - les sonrió - ¿Ya le has dicho a Calvin?

-No aún. Le llamaré antes de salir del hotel.

-Si, hazlo lo más pronto que puedas. Ya sabes como se pone.

-Por supuesto

-Mmm... ya terminé de desayunar. Creo que me iré a preparar para que salgamos.

-Claro. Ve

Sebastian salió rápidamente del salón. Nick lo miró desde su lugar. Terminó de comer lo que tenía en su plato antes de excusarse.

-Yo también he terminado. Mejor me voy a arreglar. Disculpen

Así como se levantó de su asiento corrió hacia la salida en búsqueda de los ascensores.

Los que que quedaron en el comedor observaron extrañados la escena que acababa de ocurrir. Pero luego de una broma de Anne para romper la tensión que se había formado, todo quedó en el olvido.

-Hoy vamos a ir a la Zona Cero a ver el memorial del once de septiembre – informó Blaine - ¿Vienen con nosotros?

-Sí, por supuesto – respondió Wes – Supongo que los chicos también irán.

\- Después supongo que veremos hacia donde iremos

\- Yo quería pasar por Bryant Park – habló Kurt

-Si quieres pasear por allí, iremos – le besó en la mejilla – Pero en este momento me muero por un omelette

-Espera, yo te lo busco, quiero ir por algo más pero hasta que no vea, no me voy a decidir

-Si tú ofreces – se acercó a su oído – por eso me casaré contigo

Kurt se sonrojó antes de levantarse de su asiento para dirigirse hacia el sitio donde se encontraba ubicado el buffete.

Prefirió pasar primero por la cocina donde preparaban los omelettes. Un hombre mayor estaba preparando los pedidos.

-Buenos días -saludó Kurt – Quisiera un omelette con jamón, queso y tomates.

-Por supuesto – le respondió amablemente el chef - ¿De dónde eres?

-De Westerville, Ohio

-Nunca he estado en Ohio. Dicen que es lindo

-Lo es – le sonrió – pero no hay nada más lindo que esta ciudad

-Tienes razón. Pensaba que eras europeo. Me dije a mí mismo que tenías un buen acento americano – Kurt se rió ante el comentario

-No, no. Soy cien por ciento de Estados Unidos

\- ¿Hasta cuando te quedas?

-Hoy es nuestro último día. Sólo vinimos unos pocos días a trabajar.

\- ¿Trabajar? Tienes apariencia de ser bastante joven como para trabajar

-De hecho, estuvimos promocionando nuestro disco. Soy cantante de una banda junto con unos amigos

\- ¡Eso es asombroso! Les deseo toda la suerte del mundo

-Muchas gracias -le sonrió mientras tomaba el plato que le estaba entregando con la comida para Blaine

-Me has caído bien, así que te haré un waffle con crema y fresas

-No se haga molestia

-Lo digo en serio. ¿Te gustan los waffles?

-Sí – se rió

-Entonces, tendrás un waffle. ¿Dónde piensan ir a pasear el día de hoy?

-Bueno, iremos al memorial del once de septiembre y al Bryant Park

-Muy buenos lugares. El memorial es emotivo. Yo pasaba todos los días caminando por allí. Eran dos edificios enormes. Nunca pensé que se podrían derribar de la forma en como sucedió. El día del atentado, me acuerdo, por un tema personal no tuve que pasar por allí. Yo creo que el destino me previno de lo que iba a suceder.

-Wow – respondió sorprendido Kurt

-Sí – le entregó el waffle hecho – Pero no te preocupes, ya pasó y aquí estoy, charlando contigo y entregándote tu comida

-Muy amable de su parte. Disfrutaré cada bocado

-De nada, joven. Espero verte mañana antes que se vayan.

-Me passaré a saludar

Volvió con ambos platos hacia la mesa. Blaine se rió ante el enorme waffle que su prometido tenía en su plato.

Kurt les contó que había estado hablando con el chef, el cual le había resultado simpático y que le había cocinado muy amablemente el waffle con crema y fresas.

Todos, adultos y jóvenes, se encontraron en el hall del hotel para comenzar a disfrutar de su último día en la ciudad de Nueva York.

Fueron hacia la manzana frente al MoMa para tomarse el subterráneo. Esta vez deberían bajarse en la estación terminal de la línea E.

El viaje fue de varios minutos. Al llegar, subieron a la superficie y se desorientaron. Preguntaron en una construcción hacia donde deberían caminar para llegar al memorial del 9/11.

Por lo visto, no eran los únicos turistas que habían preguntado acerca del lugar ya que la persona que les ayudó adivinó al instante lo que querían saber.

Lograron encontrar finalmente el lugar. Parecía que el clima se había puesto de acuerdo con el sitio ya que el día estaba nublado.

El ambiente se había puesto denso cuando llegaron hacia el memorial.

-Wow – fue la expresión de Nick al ver las dos fuentes gigantes colocadas en el espacio donde se encontraban las torres.

De apoco se fueron acercando hacia la primera fuente. Varios turistas se hallaban visitando el lugar junto a ellos.

En los bordes de cada fuente se encontraban escritos los nombres de cada una de las victimas del atentado junto con el respectivo piso en el que se ubicaban en el momento de la tragedia.

Entre los nombres, no sólo se podían leer los de aquellos del atentado del 2001 sino que también los del de 1993.

Diferentes flores y banderas de Estados Unidos colocadas por familiares y turistas decoraban los nombres de las víctimas.

Los chicos no se sentían cómodos tomándose fotografías entre ellos en ese lugar. Sí capturaron varias imágenes emotivas de las fuentes.

-Es increíble que en este lugar se hallaba una torre y de un segundo a otro ya no existió más – le comentó Kurt a Blaine quien también miraba con emoción la enorme fuente norte.

-Pienso lo mismo… cuanta maldad hay en el mundo, amor

Se acercaron hacia la fuente sur donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Anne se estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. El lugar generaba emociones diferentes en cada uno que lo visitaba.

Pudieron divisar la enorme fila que se había formado para entrar hacia el museo del 9/11. Brandon les había recomendado que mejor no lo visitaran ya que lo que se exhibía allí era demasiado fuerte y sabía que un par no lo podrían soportar.

Se quedaron una hora poluleando por la zona, admirando también el nuevo World Trade Center.

Les resultaba increíble cómo la ciudad se había levantado luego del terrible suceso que había sacudido no sólo a su país sino también al mundo entero.

Cuando pensaron que ya habían estado el tiempo suficiente recorriendo el lugar, decidieron seguir con sus planes de visita.

Prefirieron ir a visitar el Washington Square Park, ya que los únicos que habían estado allí habían sido Sebastian y Nick. La pareja esperaba esta vez pasarlo mucho mejor que el día anterior.

Se volvieron a tomar el metro que los llevaba hacia el parque.

Al bajar se habían desorientado nuevamente y no sabían hacia donde tenían que salir. El resto del grupo se había empezado a movilizar a excepción de Carole, Pam y Ella quienes se quedaron observando el mapa.

La estación estaba vacía a excepción de dos mujeres junto con un niño que al ver que estaban mirando el mapa decidieron acercarse hacia donde se encontraban.

-Disculpen, ¿Necesitan ayuda? – preguntó una de las mujeres

Las tres levantaron los ojos observando a la mujer de cabello rojo que se encontraba frente a ellas.

-Sí – trató de hablar Pam – Estamos buscando el Washington Square Park

-Claro, tienen que salir por la calle que va hacia Waverly Place y luego deben girar hacia la izquierda.

-De acuerdo – respondió la mamá de Blaine – Gracias

-Espera, tú eres… -empezó a cuestionar Carole

-Sí, soy ella – respondió algo incómoda la mujer antes de sonreírles y volver con la otra mujer

Carole y Pam se miraron con emoción, ganándose una mirada confusa de Ella.

\- ¿Quién era la mujer? -les preguntó

-Cynthia Nixon – respondió emocionada Pam pero tratando de no gritar demasiado

-Miranda de Sex and the City – siguió Carole - ¿Has visto la serie?

-No, nunca

-Deberías verla

-Entonces, ella era una actriz… y nada más ni menos que una serie como Sex and the City.

Las tres mujeres se reencontraron con el grupo que habían dejado. Como pudieron les explicaron las direcciones para llegar hacia su destino. Luego cuando estuvieron allí soltaron la bomba sobre quien le había dicho hacia donde ir.

Por poco Kurt se muere al escuchar la historia. Las retó por no haberse sacado una foto con la mujer, pero Carole le respondió que estaba junto con su pareja y ya se había sentido algo incómoda al preguntarle si se trataba de ella.

-Ustedes seguro que no les gustaría que los molestaran cuando están paseando con su familia. Quizás ahora no les moleste pero más adelante se podrían llegar a sentir incómodos – les dijo Pam

-Tienes razón, Pam – le respondió Sebastian – Nick y yo iremos a sentarnos en una banca. Ustedes disfruten del parque.

El chico tomó a Nick de la mano y se fueron caminando hacia uno de los caminos internos del parque.

El resto se entretuvo tomándose fotografías en el lugar y disfrutando de la melodía que provenía del pianista del parque.

Estuvieron en el lugar alrededor de una hora. Habían decidido que su próximo lugar a visitar sería la Estación Central. Dentro de todos los íconos de Nueva York no podrían dejar la ciudad sin haber visitado antes uno tan conocido como ese.

Nuevamente se volvieron a tomar el metro. Lo bueno de la Gran Manzana era que de alguna u otra forma todas las líneas de subterráneo se unian. Además, eran varias las que pasaban por la Estación Central.

El lugar era majestuoso. Tenía un stand de información donde la gente podía conseguir los boletos para los trenes y los autobuses. El piso era de color claro, al igual que sus paredes. Escaleras elegantes los llevaban hacia diferentes tiendas ubicadas en el primer piso, como por ejemplo una pequeña de Apple.

Una de las grandes sorpresas que se llevaron fue el mercado que se hallaba adentro de la estación. No se metieron adentro pero desde la entrada se podía divisar a varias personas haciendo compras allí.

Lo que no les llamó para nada la atención era lo apresurada que caminaba la gente en el hall central.

Personas llegaban en el tren y corrían para alcanzar el metro. Otras dejaban el subterráneo para poder tomarse algún bus. Y así diferentes versiones.

Pero en el lugar no sólo se toparon con gente que vivía apresurada sino que también varios turistas se encontraban visitando el emblemático sitio.

Con el hambre empezando a florecer dentro de sus cuerpos, decidieron almorzar en uno de los restaurantes que se encontraban en la Estación Central.

Descansaron sus pies y piernas que, durante esos días que habían estado en la ciudad recorriendo a pie todos los lugares, les dolían profundamente.

Al terminar siguieron con su día. A pocas calles se encontraba Bryant Park. Caminaron hasta llegar a la quinta avenida.

Primero decidieron hacer una parada para tomarse un par de fotografías en la Biblioteca de Nueva York. Luego se dieron la vuelta y llegaron al parque.

El clima había mejorado, el sol había salido y estaba ideal para sentarse en el parque a tomar algo.

-En invierno colocan una pista de patinaje – le comentó Blaine a Kurt

\- ¿Qué tanto te llama la atención patinar sobre hielo?

-Digamos que bastante. Quizás en un futuro, cuando vengamos en invierno podríamos pasar por aquí.

-Podríamos visitar la ciudad cerca de Navidad y venir a patinar en la Noche Buena – sugerió Kurt

-Lo pondré dentro de la lista de las cosas que queremos hacer en el futuro

-Ahora la principal, es planear una boda. Porque nos casaremos – miró a su anillo. Todavía no creía que se había comprometido con Blaine

-Nos casaremos – le acarició la mejilla antes de besarle rápidamente los labios - ¿Tú que opinas Lizzy?

La niña estaba en su carreola. Durante todo el día se había comportado tranquilamente que generó que sus padres pudieran disfrutar de la ciudad sin problemas. Solamente se había puesto algo inquieta cuando habían estado en la Estación Central porque ya quería comer.

-Apuesto que tendrá tus ojos, Kurt

-No estoy demasiado seguro. Todavía falta un par de meses para saberlo.

\- ¿Qué andan hablando? – los interrumpió Burt

-Pensando en el color de ojos que tendrá Lizzy -le respondió Kurt a su padre

-Tendrá los tuyos, hijo – Kurt revoleó los ojos, haciendo que Blaine se riera

\- ¿Disfrutaste de la ciudad, papá?

\- ¡Me encantó! ¡Nos encantó! – respondió emocionado Burt – La verdad chicos, les queríamos agradecer por permitir que vengamos a este viaje. Con todo el trabajo que hacemos Carole y yo nunca se nos hubiese ocurrido hacer un viaje como este. A Finn no le gusta que lo visitemos cuando está libre, así que nunca podemos venir. Me pregunto donde tendrá el departamento.

-Creo que nunca lo sabremos, papá -se rió Kurt

Decidieron que visitarían una última vez Times Square antes de volver al hotel a armar las valijas y prepararse para partir al día siguiente.

La cantidad de gente era mucho menor que la que había cuando lo visitaron aquella primera vez.

Quisieron retratar esa visita con una foto grupal de los doce juntos. Le pidieron a un turista que se encontraba allí que les tomara una fotografía en la escalera roja de la boletería.

Al volver al hotel, Brandon quiso tener una reunión con la banda. Se juntaron en la habitación del representante mientra Ella les hacía el favor de cuidar a Lizzy en la habitación de Blaine y Kurt.

-Chicos, este es el final de este viaje – comenzó – Todavía queda mañana pero luego del desayuno debemos entregar las habitaciones y dirigirnos hacia el aeropuerto. Quiero decirles que estoy muy orgullo de ustedes y de como se comportaron durante estos días que estuvieron promocionando el disco. Han actuado con profesionalismo y a la vez simpatía. Han ganado su primer premio y no cualquiera, sino que un New York Music Award. Estoy feliz de como esto ha salido y espero que esta sea la primera aventura que tendremos de varias. Los quiero a los cinco, son como hijos para mí. Volver será extraño, más que nada porque ya comienzan las clases nuevamente. Igual ni se crean que se van a desligar de la discográfica tan pronto. Esperaremos que sus horarios se acomoden y volveremos al ruedo. Así que descansen estos días que tienen libres antes de volver a clases porque va a ser un año largo, mis queridos Warblers. Vengan que los quiero abrazar

Los cinco se movieron de sus lugares para abrazar a su representante.

-Nosotros también te queremos Brandon – dijo Blaine

-Y queríamos darte algo en recompensa por todo lo que has hecho este último tiempo – le siguió Sebastian

-Primero, te compramos un reloj – Wes le entregó una bolsita que conteía una caja pequeña con el reloj

-Pero eso no es todo… - continuó Kurt

-Los cinco no podíamos estar más agradecidos que hayas aparecido en nuestras vidas y que seas nuestro representante. Que nos vuelvas locos con los horarios, como nos insististe con las grabaciones del disco, los encuentros. Como te has tomado la molestia de acompañarnos a cada lugar en el que hemos estado – siguió Nick

-Por como nos apoyaste durante el embarazo y luego de este – volvió a hablar Kurt

-Por eso, mandamos a hacer una placa al mejor representante de todos – siguió Blaine

Seb le entregó una caja de terciopelo que conteía una placa con el nombre y apellido de Brandon.

-_"__A Brandon Keegan, el mejor representate que cualquier cantante pudiera tener. Te amamos, The Warblers__"_ – leyó la inscripción de la placa – Son los mejores chicos

Los seis se volvieron a abrazar antes de abandonar la habitación para arreglar sus cosas para el día siguiente.

Sebastian estaba doblando su ropa y colocándola dentro de su valija. No había sacado todo su contenido pero quería que todo estuviera prolijamente ordenado allí adentro, así se ahorraría problemas al momento de cerrarla.

Nick salió del baño con su pijama colocado. Se sentó en la cama donde Sebastian había colocado la ropa que debía doblar y guardar.

-No me vayas a tirar al piso lo que está arriba de la cama porque te voy a tirar por la ventana

-Que yo sepa las ventanas están cerradas con llave y para abrirlas hay que llamar a recepción y es demasiado tarde como para hacerlo – le contestó

-¿No tienes una valija que preparar? – preguntó algo molesto

-El día de hoy no anduviste de muy buen humor…- hizo una mueca con la boca ganándose una mirada enojada de Sebastian – Debes calmar ese mal humor, Seb, eres muy joven como para estar disgustado

Nick se bajó de la cama para tomar su valija y comenzar a meter las cosas adentro. Fueron unos minutos en un silencio incómodo para ambos.

Al terminar de guardar todo, Sebastian se metió en el baño para preparse antes de ir a la cama. Nick suspiró cuando el otro chico cerró la puerta.

Prendió la televisión para tener un poco de ruido de fondo. Puso el canal de música para ambientar la habitación.

Para su suerte estaban transmitiendo en ese preciso momento el video de Quiero. Se sentó en la cama que le correspondía, la cual no había utilizado en toda la estadía, aunque por como iban las cosas, esa noche lo haría.

Se quedó mirando el video. Se acordaba del día que lo habían filmado. Había sido durante un sábado, había demasiado calor y la escuela parecía un infierno. Luego de la grabación había terminado con varios moretones por su cuerpo debido a las caídas y patinadas que había tenido.

\- ¿Por qué tan sonriente? – le preguntó Sebastian cuando salió del baño. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia el televisor – Ah, eso

-La habíamos pasado bastante bien ese día

-Sí, nos divertimos demasiado filmando ese video

-Esto ya va a terminar. Volveremos a nuestras casas, a la escuela, por lo menos yo. Tú comenzarás tus clases virtuales. Y para variar comienzas luego que yo lo haga. ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo para estar juntos?

-Espero que sí… supongo que luego de que termines de cursar podría pasar a recogerte por Dalton. Cuando llegue el momento veremos que haremos

-Seguimos con el mal humor – revoleó los ojos – Sabes qué, mejor esta noche duermo en esta cama

\- ¿No quieres dormir conmigo? -el tono en la voz de Sebastian era el de alguien dolido

-Has estado de un humor de perros todo el día, pasamos la tarde juntos pero siento que estuve más solo que contigo, he intentado hablarte y cada vez que lo hice me respondiste mal.

-Lo siento, Nick… No ha sido mi mejor día – le tomó la mano - ¿Puedes perdonarme por comportarme como un idiota? Desperdicié nuestro último día en Nueva York. Tendría que haberme portado mejor y lo he arruinado. Lo lamento demasiado – lo abrazó

-Está bien. Estás perdonado. Sí, has arruinado nuestro último día juntos en esta ciudad. Pero por lo menos traté de pasarlo bien a pesar de tu mal humor.

-Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. ¿Has terminado con tu equipaje? – le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de desprenderse de su agarre

-Digamos que guardé bastante – se rió – Creo que necesitas un masaje.

-Mal no me vendría

Nick se colocó detrás de él, comenzando a masajearle los hombros. Se notaba a Sebastian totalmente contracturado.

-Estás duro, Seb -escuchó una risa por parte del otro chico – No ese sentido de duro. No seas mal pensado, aunque me ha gustado escucharte reir.

-Mmm… Nick esto se siente muy bien

-Ahora yo soy el que relaciona todo a eso – se rió - ¿Estás mejor?

-Mucho mejor. Gracias por el masaje - Sebastian se giró para quedar cara a cara

-De nada – le sonrió

El mayor se acercó hacia Nick para besarlo en los labios.

\- ¿Dormirás conmigo esta noche?

-De acuerdo, pero no me hagas enojar

-Te abrazaré como te gusta y oleré el prefume de tu pelo como sé que también te gusta – Nick lo miró con cara de asombro – Puedes pensar que no siempre te presto atención pero lo hago.

-Ahora yo me siento mal por pensar eso, porque de hecho, a veces tengo la sensación que no me prestas atención.

-Oye, no tienes por qué estarlo. Si queremos que esto avence debemos conocer los gustos del otro, ¿No?

-Sí, tienes razón. ¿Podemos acostarnos ya? Estoy cansado y quiero levantarme temprano a terminar de ordenar

-Por supuesto – volvió a besarlo – Recuerda que te quiero, ¿Sí? – Nick asintió

Ambos abandonaron la cama en la que estaban sentados para mudarse a la de enfrente. Cuando estuvieron cubiertos con las sábanas, Sebastian tomó a Nick por la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí.

-Te quiero, Nick – le besó la cabeza

-Yo también te quiero, Seb

Los dos chicos se quedaron dormidos al instante. El cansancio del día más lo sumado de la semana y los momentos tensos entre ambos se habían hecho notar al punto de dejarlos agotados.

Las alarmas de la habitación habían comenzado a sonar a las siete de la mañana. El tiempo estaba contado a partir de ese momento. Había que terminar de guardar las últimas cosas en las valijas, comprobar documentación y estar listos para ir a desayunar y finalmente abandonar la habitación y el hotel.

Kurt dejó que Blaine se quedara durmiendo unos minutos más en la cama mientras él se duchaba.

Cuando salió del baño se lo encontró cambiándole el pañal a Lizzy y colocándole la ropa.

-Buenos días amor – le saludó saliendo del baño solamente con el bóxer y su pijama entre las manos

-Buenos días a ti – le sonrió – Lizzy, saluda a papi – Levantó a la niña y le movió cuidadosamente su bracito pretendiendo que saludaba a Kurt

-Hola princesa

-Es demasiado temprano para que te andes paseando con un diminuto bóxer, Kurt

-Ya me coloco ropa. Solamente no quería que se humedeciera teniendo en cuenta que tenemos que viajar – le respondió mientras tomaba un jean – Deberías arreglarte. ¿Te queda algo por guardar?

-Sólo las cosas de baño. ¿Podrías revisar si tenemos la pañalera lista para el viaje?

-Claro, déjame terminar con esto y lo verifico.

Blaine dejó a Lizzy en su carreola antes de tomar sus cosas y dirigirse hacia el baño.

Kurt comprobó varias veces los cajones, armarios y todo sitio donde podrían llegar a olvidarse algo. Siempre que abandonaba un lugar tenía la sensación de estarse olvidando de algo.

Luego siguió con la pañalera. Comprobó la cantidad de pañales y agregó un par más. Había una muda de repuesto por las dudas que se manchara pero decidió meter otra por prevención. Verificó la leche en polvo. No quería quedarse sin alimento para su hija. Todavía tenía toallitas para limpiarla al igual que talco para su colita. Estaba todo en orden.

-Tu padre no te peinó – le dijo al salcarla de la carreola para besarla.

Buscó el cepillo de pelo de bebé y se lo pasó suavemente. Le colocó la vincha que había utilizado durante las fiestas de presentación.

-Estás hemosa – le llenó de besos su carita – Te amo

En ese momento Blaine salió del baño. Junto con él lo acompañaba un perfume cautivador que amaba Kurt.

El mayor se acercó hacia donde estaba Kurt con Lizzy.

-Esto se va a acabar – le dijo el castaño algo triste

-Eso es lo que me dijiste el otro día en el baño

-¡Blaine! Está Lizzy. Esas cosas no se dicen frente a tu hija. -Miró hacia la niña – Tú no escuches lo que dice el depravado de tu padre

\- Pero tienes razón, ya se va a terminar. No quiero

-Ni yo. Pero también extraño el departamento, nuestra cama.

\- ¿O extrañas el hecho que allí dormimos los dos solos?

-Blaine, te lo advierto – se rió – Voy a extrañar esta ciudad

-Yo también – le besó la mejilla – Ahora será mejor terminar de arreglar todo

-Ya revisé, por ahora tenemos todo. Veamos si el resto ya se encuentra listo.

Se juntaron en el comedor para tener su último desayuno en la Ciudad de Nueva York.

Era notorio que ese día ya volverían a Westerville. No sólo los seis jóvenes se mostraban tristes, los adultos trataban de disimular sus caras largas.

\- ¿Guardaron todo, chicos? – preguntó Ella cuando vio al grupo unido

-Sí, ya tenemos todo en las valijas y bolsos de mano – respondió Wes

\- ¿Saben quién los irá a buscar al aeropuerto? Sino podríamos decirle a los de la discográfica que manden un shuttle – siguió Brandon

-A nosotros nos irán a buscar mis padres y luego pasarán los padres de Anne por mi casa a recogerla – indicó Wes

\- ¿Tú, Sebastian?

-Mis padres pasarán por mí y también por Burt y Carole.

-Finn pasará por nosotros, papá – le informó Kurt a Burt

-Es lo mínimo que puede hacer, cariño – comentó Carole

-Y nosotros tomaremos un taxi hasta casa – les dijo Pam

-Me alegro que todos tengan sus traslados listos para cuando lleguemos – continuó Brandon.

-Podríamos hacer un brindis con café porque todo salió bien durante estos días – sugirió Ella

Todos levantaron sus tazas y comenzarón a chocarlas unas con otras. Iban a extrañar esos desayunos en conjunto.

Kurt fue hasta el buffete a buscar un omelette para él. Se encontró con el mismo chef del día anterior.

-Buenos días – saludó amablemente

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo estuvo ese Waffle?

-Exiquisito – le sonrió – Pero hoy se me antoja un omelette con jamón y queso. Tengo que tener reservorio para el viaje

-Espero que tengan un buen viaje. ¿Cómo dices que se llama tu banda?

-The Warblers

-Los buscaré y escucharé.

-Con la reciente salida de nuestro disco creo que nos encontrará bastante rápido

-Eso espero. Tengo fe que son bastante buenos

-No se lo va a lamentar, lo juro

-Aquí tienes tu omelette, hijo. Espero que nos visiten pronto nuevamente. Fue un placer haberte conocido

-Lo mismo digo

Kurt se retiró con su plato hacia la mesa para comerlo. Cada bocado era un placer en su boca. De algo que estaba totalmente seguro era que durante esos días había engordado lo poco que había bajado del embarazo pero definitivamente extrañaría la comida de allí.

Para las once de la mañana ya todos habían devuelto las tarjetas de sus habitaciones y se encontraban en el hall esperando la caminoneta para llevarlos al aeropuerto. Al ser doce personas con equipajes gigantes cada uno más los instrumentos de la banda, debieron pedir un carrito que fuera colocado en la parte posterior de la camioneta para que les entrara todo.

A medida que el vehículo avanzaba por la autopista, la ciudad se iba perdiendo. No podían negar que varias lágrimas habían aparecido durante el trayecto. Ya no se divisaba el Empire State a lo lejos. Esa era una de las señales que indicaban que el viaje estaba llegando a su fin.

En el aeropuerto, recorrieron las varias terminales con las que contaba hasta llegar a la que correspondía.

Brandon hizo todo el papeleo para que pudieran abordar a su avioneta privada.

Blaine quiso grabar las caras de emoción de sus padres y los de Kurt al subir al avión. Se habían quedado embobados con el sitio.

La tripulante de cabina les indicó que tomaran asiento para el despegue, luego, cuando el avión alcanzara la altura indicada se podrían mover de lugar.

El avión comenzó a carretear a través de la pista. Cuando fue tomando altura y la ciudad se fue haciendo cada vez más pequeña hasta quedar diminuta a sus ojos.

-Hasta luego Nueva York – fueron las últimas palabras de Kurt antes de abrazar a Blaine

* * *

_¡Kurt le dijo que sí! Y se terminaron las aventuras en Nueva York, hasta yo me pongo triste que se hayan terminado. Me agradó revivir mis recuerdos de ese viaje._

_Con respecto a eso, las dos situaciones que viví estando allá, fue conocer al chef del hotel simpático que me confundió con Europea. Le pareció muy raro que un europeo hablara tan bien español pero me delato con mi tan característico acento argento. _

_Después mi otra experiencia fue desorientarnos con mamá cuando salimos del subte para ir al WSP y que nos ubique nada más ni nada menos que Cynthia Nixon. Yo algo ignorante de quien era pero mi mamá le preguntó si era ella. Así que prácticamente toda esa escena fue lo que nos pasó estando allá._

_Bueno, nos estaría quedando dos capítulos antes del final de esta primera parte. Espero no dividir en partes los próximos. _

_ gracias por tu comentario, te imaginé gritando al final de la parte anterior. Que linda! Yamii, espero que hayas estado feliz con lo de Nick y Sebastian, no es precisamente lo que me pediste pero es algo. ;)_

_Me voy a dormir porque son casi 4 39 a.m. Nos estamos leyendo pronto! Si quieren matar el aburrimiento pueden leer mi otra historia, If I Can't Be With You. (No, no me estoy haciendo selfmarketing )_


	52. Chapter 43

_Aquí Katu, haciendo todo lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto posible! Estoy llevando bastante bien esto de subir un capítulo en un promedio de 10/15 días, con actualización de IICBWY en medio, libros y un Roller Coaster Tycoon 3 que de un día para otro dejó de funcionarme. _

_Capítulo nuevo, se acabó el viaje, vuelta a la vida normal. Es bastante largo, tiene un poco de todo y para complacer algunos gustos... Yamii, seguro vas a estar contenta con una parte ;) Los dejo leyendo!_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 43**

-Esto se siente demasiado extraño

Kurt se encontraba frente al espejo mirándose. Llevaba puesto su uniforme de Dalton. Se estaba preparando para el primer día de clases.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – le preguntó Blaine quien estaba sentado en la cama sosteniendo el baby call entre sus manos

\- La última vez que utilicé mi uniforme, mi barriga estaba enorme y mi pantalón tenía elástico para que me pudiera entrar

\- Pero, la última vez que utilizaste el uniforme fue para el video de Quiero

\- Eso no cuenta. Para eso usé un pantalón que me había prestado Cal. Ahora tengo un conjunto nuevo, y sabes lo fastidioso que estoy por haber tenido que comprar ropa nueva siendo mi último año que la usaré.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero tampoco irías a la escuela con el uniforme del año pasado. Así que mejor gastar unos dólares en dos pantalones nuevos que usar lo inusable, ¿No? – le dijo con ironía

-Mi último año. No puedo creer que haya llegado tan pronto – suspiró

-Ven, te ayudo a colocarte la corbata – se ofreció Blaine. Kurt le entregó la prenda – Escucha, es tu último año. Trata de disfrutarlo lo más que puedas. Sé que por obvias razones no vas a poder participar de todos los clubes que desearías pero no desaproveches cada segundo estando allí. ¿Entientes? – Kurt le asintió con la cabeza – Ya está

-No tienes la menor idea de cómo voy a extrañar que estés allí. Y no sólo a ti, sino que a Seb y a Thad. La hemos pasado tan bien el año anterior que será raro que ya no se encuentren con nosotros.

\- Yo creo que será bueno que no estemos tanto tiempo juntos – Kurt lo miró sorprendido – No lo tomes a mal. Estar separados va a hacer que nos extrañemos y deseemos estar juntos. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

\- Puede ser que sí. Pero creo que voy a extrañar no ver a Lizzy

-Por lo menos has pasado la prueba de fuego cuando estuvimos de viaje y con la presentación del disco. Sólo serán unas pocas horas.

\- ¿Me avisarás si algo sucede?

\- Por supuesto que lo haré. Pero intentaré no molestarte. Será todo un desafío como padres. Debes confiar en mí. Además, Seb pasará a darme una mano. Así que no debes por qué preocuparte.

\- De acuerdo. Vamos a preparar el desayuno. Cal pasará a desayunas con nosotros y luego iremos a Dalton. Estoy con cargo de consciencia por no haber estado con él por varias semanas, por lo que lo invité a desayunar. Además quiere ver a Lizzy.

La pareja salió de su habitación. Kurt alistaba sus cosas mientras Blaine cocinaba.

El menor revisaba constantemente todas las cosas. Aún le faltaban los libros que utilizaría pero debía retirarlos cuando llegase a la escuela. Miraba una y otra vez el papel donde tenía anotadas las materias que cursaría con sus respectivos horarios y aulas.

Calvin le avisó que estaba por llegar así que colocó la mesa para que todo estuviera listo para cuando arribara.

Unos minutos más tarde se escuchó el timbre. Blaine que se encontraba en la cocina le abrió la puerta del edificio para que pudiera pasar. Un momento después estaba ingresando al departamento.

-No tienes la menor idea de cuanto me alegra que hayas venido, Cal.

\- Ya te lo he dicho antes, Kurt, no puedes vivir sin mí – bromeó

\- Lo tengo más que claro.

Los tres se sentaron en la mesa. Blaine dejó los panqueques que había cocinado en una fuente para que cada uno se agarrara. También había miel, crema y Nutella para acompañar. Para beber tenían café que les haría falta para arrancar con ese día y el año escolar.

-Te has pasado, Anderson – comentó Calvin mientras comía un panqueque - ¿Puedo venir a desayunar más seguido?

-Sabes que yo no tendría problema – respondió Kurt

-Thad se volvería loco si se enterara que vengo a desayunar cada día antes de ir a la escuela

\- Tu primo está a kilómetros de aquí y tú aún así lo peleas. Eres increíble Calvin – le dijo Blaine

\- Es algo que hago desde que tengo memoria. Es imposible dejar de hacerlo

Terminaron el desayuno mientras hablaban del viaje y el año escolar que empezaría.

Cuando terminaron, Kurt se dirigió a lavarse los dientes y colocarse lo que le faltaba del uniforme. Blaine entró unos minutos después.

-Dejé a Calvin con Lizzy – le informó

\- ¡Qué peligro! – bromeó Kurt

\- No, nada de eso. Calvin está embobado con su sobrina.

-Te juro que nunca pensé que sería así con los niños. Nunca se mostró muy afianzado a ellos.

\- Las personas cambian – Blaine observó la mano izquierda de Kurt - ¿Llevarás el anillo?

-Por supuesto. No tendrían que asombrarse. Me la pasé gran parte del último año escolar pareciendo la bola gigante de Indiana Jones. Que me aparezca con un anillo de compromiso no sería nada extraño. Además, sabes que no pueden decir nada. Si abren la boca adentro de la institución ya sabemos lo que sucede.

\- ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de Chandler?

El nombre de su ex novio le había generado que un escalofrío le recorriera todo el cuerpo. No quería ni pensar en el desgraciado de Chandler. Odiaba que él hubiese sido con quien tuvo su primer beso. Todavía no caía cómo había terminado saliendo con él. Agradecía que la vida le haya colocado a Blaine en su camino.

-Gracias al cielo, no. Lo tengo bloqueado de todas mis redes sociales. Lamentablemente deberá ver mi cara por todos lados y se morirá de rabia al notar como me vuelvo famoso y él una escoria. Ni me quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaría en este momento si se enterara que nos casaremos. Seguro que alguien le terminá contando. Todavía quedan un par de sus amigos, que claramente, no pueden verme.

\- Ignóralos. Es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Todo saldrá más que bien este año.

-Es lo que más deseo. Ahora, vamos antes que Cal se crea que estamos haciendo otra cosa

-No quiero dejarte sin energía desde tan temprano – bromeó Blaine

Se juntaron con Calvin en el living. El chico estaba besándole la pancita a Lizzy. Kurt se rió al verlo. Le causaba ternura como se comportaba con su hija.

-Ya, ya, Harwood. Deja un poco de Lizzy para mí.

Kurt le sacó de los brazos a la niña.

-Te extrañaré demasiado – le dijo mientras le besaba sus mejillas. Lizzy le miraba con inocencia - ¿No puedo llevármela?

-Kurt – Blaine le adivirtió

\- De acuerdo. Nada de Lizzy en la escuela. Es hora de irnos Cal, debo ir a recoger mis libros.

\- Bueno, nos vemos Blaine – saludó el amigo de Kurt

\- Hasta luego Calvin. Tengan un buen comienzo de clases

\- Adiós, Blaine – se acercó Kurt para dejarle un beso en sus labios – Cuida a Lizzy. Llámame si ocurre algo. Los voy a extrañar demasiado – besó a su hija

-Anda, llegarán tarde. Te mandaré fotos para que veas como está – le avisó mientras estaba saliendo

\- Más te vale hacerlo. Te amo. Los amo – fue lo último que pronunció antes de cerrar de la puerta.

No sabía cómo iba a hacer para sobrevivir un día sin su prometido y sin su hija.

Blaine miró a Lizzy. La niña también lo estaba mirando.

-Ahora seremos tú y yo por un par de horas – le dijo mientras la levantaba en el aire - ¿Qué dices de ir a mirar un poco de televisión en la cama de papi?

Blaine colocó un par de almohadas al costado de Lizzy para que no se cayera de la cama en el caso de que se moviera. No importaba que la hubiese situado en el centro de la misma, él quería estar seguro. Se acostó junto a ella. En la mesita de luz tenía preparada una botella para darle en el caso de que se largase a llorar.

Prendió la televisión buscando algo para ver. Dejó en NBC. En ese momento estaban transmitiendo Today Show. Pensar que solamente un par de semanas antes ellos habían estado allí cantando.

Se quedó mirando por un rato el programa. Lentamente sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse. Se durmió al poco tiempo. No habían pasado más de cinco minutos de eso cuando escuchó que Lizzy comenzaba a llorar.

Se giró para tomarla entre sus brazos y colocársela entre su pecho mientras intentaba calmarla. Le colocó la botella en la boca. La niña tenía hambre. Cuando se calmó, dejó la mamadera nuevamente en la mesita de luz. Comenzó a acariciarle su cabecita hasta que logró que durmiera.

-Va a ser un día largo – susurró

* * *

Kurt tenía apoyado su codo sobre la puerta del auto de Calvin y su cabeza entre su mano.

-Intenta cambiar la cara, Kurt – le dijo su amigo – Debes acostumbrarte a dejarlos solos

El castaño giró su cabeza al escucharlo. No estaba de ánimos.

-No entiendes, Cal. No sabes cuánto me cuesta alejarme, quizás no demasiado de Blaine por más que lo ame, sino de Lizzy. Estoy totalmente acostumbrado a estar con ella. No sé cómo lo haré durante el año.

-Durante un par de horas debes concentrarte en la escuela. No quieres que te vaya mal por estar pensando en otra cosa, ¿No?

-Por supuesto que no. Es que… extraño a mi hija

\- Sí, ya sé que es difícil. Piensa que luego de la escuela podrás pasar todo el tiempo del mundo con ella. Y deberás aprovechar cuando esté durmiendo para hacer los deberes.

\- Sí, he estado pensando en cómo lograré hacer mis tareas y encargarme de ella. Con Blaine nos dividimos el trabajo pero cuando él comience con sus clases ya no podremos hacerlo como ahora. Tengo miedo que todo se descontrole y terminemos peleados.

-Kurt, no pienses en esas cosas – lo animó Calvin – Todo saldrá bien

\- Eso espero

Llegaron a Dalton. Una larga fila se había formado en la entrada del estacionamiento de la academia. Tuvieron que esperar hasta cinco minutos para poder ingresar al lugar.

Calvin logró conseguir su lugar de siempre. El chico estaba feliz que ningún nuevo le hubiese arrebatado su espacio.

-Los chicos ya han llegado – le informó Kurt - ¿Emocionado por verlos?

\- Debo confensar que los he extrañado – admitió

Desde que habían regresado del viaje, Kurt y Calvin se habían juntado pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de reunirse con los demás. Incluso los Warblers no se habían visto desde ese entonces. Se habían mantenido comunicados a través de mensajes pero tampoco se habían reunido.

Caminaron hasta la cafetería. En una mesa estaban sentados Nick y Wes hablando entre ellos sin notar que los otros dos chicos se estaban aproximando.

-¡Hey! – dijo Calvin haciendo que se voltearan

Los dos Warblers se levantaron de sus lugares para saludar y abrazar a sus amigos.

\- ¡Calvin! – devolvió Nick en el mismo tono en que los había llamado como broma

\- No has perdido el sentido del humor Nick – le respondió – Había extrañado tus comentarios

\- Y yo a mi compañero sarcástico

Kurt y Wes se miraron entre ellos al presenciar el emocionante reencuentro entre los otros dos.

\- ¿Preparado para el último año, Wes?

\- No lo sé. Creo que me iré dando cuenta durante el pasar del año – le respondió - ¿Tú?

\- Lo mismo. Blaine me alentó para que lo disfrute pero igual, es el último año en la escuela. Suena terrorífico.

\- Es extraño que solamente estemos nosotros cuatro

\- Ni me lo digas. Le comentaba eso mismo cuando me estaba preparando a Blaine.

\- ¿Cómo fue dejar a Lizzy y Blaine solos?

\- Estoy tratando de no pensar en eso. Me pongo ansioso y nervioso – se rió nerviosamente

\- Entonces preferiré no hablar de eso

\- ¿Y Anne? Ella también comenzaba su último año

\- Nerviosa pero feliz de volver. Además no ha visto a sus amigas durante bastante tiempo. Ellas seguían de vacaciones cuando nosotros volvimos del viaje así que no se pudieron juntar.

Calvin se dirigió hacia ellos.

-Nuevo año, nuevo grupo. ¿No, chicos?

Los otros tres lo miraron con diferentes expresiones. Wes y Nick se rieron y Kurt solamente revoleó sus ojos.

\- ¿Alguno más debe ir a buscar sus libros? – preguntó el castaño

\- Yo tengo que ir – respondió Wes

\- Yo también – continuó Nick

\- ¿Fui el único responsable que retiró sus libros a tiempo? – bromeó Calvin – No lo puedo creer

\- Si hubieses sido buen amigo, nos hubieses buscado los nuestros cuando estábamos de viaje que fue la fecha para hacerlo – protestó Kurt

\- Sabes perfectamente que sin su autorización no podía hacerlo

\- Solamente por eso no te lo reproché antes. Vamos chicos – les dijo a sus amigos – Nos vemos en un rato en clase, Cal

Los tres músicos caminaron hasta la administración. Allí llenaron un formulario con sus datos y pudieron retirar sus libros para el año escolar que comenzaba.

Todavía quedaban unos veinte minutos antes que las clases empezaran oficialmente. Pasaron por la oficina del director para saludar a Ella.

La secretaria estaba en su su escritorio tecleando algo en la computadora.

-Tan temprano y ya trabajando, Ella – comentó Nick cuando entraron.

La mujer miró hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la voz. Sus ojos se iluminaron y una sonrisa apareció en su rotro al ver a los tres chicos parados delante de ella.

\- ¡Chicos! – se levantó de su lugar y corrió a abrazarlos y besarlos - ¿Cómo han estado mis niños?

\- No hay demasiadas ganas de estar aquí en este momento – respondió Wes

\- Preferimos estar en un avión viajando – siguió Nick

\- No se crean que son los únicos – les dijo la secretaria – Veo que han pasado por sus libros. Me parece perfecto. ¿Cómo estuvo la vuelta a sus casas?

\- Aburrido – volvió a hablar Wes

\- Lo mismo que él – agregó Nick

\- En mi caso, una locura – continuó Kurt – Tuve un par de noches sin dormir, Lizzy levantó fiebre unos días y no paraba de llorar. Tuvimos que ir de madrugada a la guardia a que la revisaran. Por suerte está bien

\- Mi niña hermosa. Bésala de mi parte – mandó Ella

\- Seguro que lo haré. ¿Y Brandon? También nos tiene abandonados

\- Se ha ido unos días nuevamente a Los Angeles. La pasa demasiado mal mi novio. – Bromeó – Pero ya regresa el miércoles. Yo también lo extraño. Seguro que trae alguna novedad para ustedes.

\- Si se trata de algún viaje, me sumo – Wes comentó

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Wrangler se abrió y apareció. Abrió los ojos de sorpresa al notar que los tres chicos estaban charlando con su secretaria.

\- ¡Warblers! – los llamó emocionado – Justo a los tres chicos que quería ver. Pasen a mi oficina. Sólo les quitaré unos pocos minutos ya que tienen que irse a clases pronto.

Ella miró a los tres jóvenes con compasión. Ellos le devolvieron la mirada y entraron a la oficina del director. Se acomodaron en las sillas de allí adentro como pudieron.

\- Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que los he visto por última vez frente a mí. ¿Cómo anduvo la gira? – preguntó Wrangler

\- Excelente – respondió Kurt. Cuanto más rápido terminara la conversación con el director, mejor para ellos

\- Me alegro que hayan tenido días maravillosos en ciudades maravillosas. He visto varios de los programas en los que han estado y me resultaron fabulosas sus presentaciones. Como siempre. También debo felicitarlos por tan buen disco.

-Gracias – contestaron a la vez

\- ¿Anderson y Smythe cómo han estado? Se los extrañará en Dalton. Fueron dos alumnos excepcionales.

Kurt y Nick se miraron ya que alguno de ellos debería responder por Sebastian. No querían que el director supiera que el menor de los Warblers estaba en una relación con el tecladista de la banda. Pero Kurt tampoco había visto a su amigo desde que volvieron del viaje y estaba más que seguro que los dos chicos sí habían estado juntos en esos días.

Nick disimuladamente le levantó el pulgar a Kurt para que respondiera por él.

\- Están los dos bien. Comienzan sus clases virtuales dentro de un par de días.

\- ¿Universidad de Nueva York?

\- Sí. Recogieron sus cosas cuando anduvimos allá. A ambos le cedieron una beca musical.

\- Eso es maravilloso, chicos. Mandenles mis saludos.

\- Por supuesto – contestó Wes

\- Sé que es el primer día. El último para ustedes Hummel y Montgomery, pero debo informarles que debido a un tema de contrato saben que deben presentarse por lo menos dos veces en Dalton hasta que el último de ustedes se gradúe y luego de eso será una vez al año.

\- Sí, lo sabemos – informó Nick tratando de no mostrar su disgusto

\- Todavía quedan un par de detalles para finalizar la agenda escolar de este año, luego les informaremos cuándo serán sus presentaciones.

\- De acuerdo – Wes habló

\- Me alegro que estén los cinco bien. Los dejaré que se vayan a sus respectivas clases.

Los tres se levantaron de sus lugares. Estaban por irse cuando Wrangler notó el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo de Kurt

\- ¿Te has comprometido con Anderson? – la pregunta le tomó de sorpresa a Kurt

\- Sí – respondió algo avergonzado

El director se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos tratando de figurar qué decir. Ese pequeño instante lo estaba matando a Kurt. Necesitaba que abriera la boca en ese preciso momento.

-Felicitaciones – solamente respondió, brindándole también una sonrisa falsa.

Los tres chicos abandonaron la oficina de Wrangler y saludaron a lo lejos a Ella mientras se dirigían a la salida.

Al estar en un lugar seguro, los tres se miraron. ¿Tan obvio era que no les resultaba agradable su director?

* * *

Blaine había dejado a Lizzy en su moisés mientras limpiaba un poco el departamento. Había colocado algo de música, no tan alta para que Lizzy no se asustara, así podía hacer más amena su limpieza doméstica.

"Y_ou make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on"._ Cantaba mientras repasaba con una franela el marco fotográfico con forma de corazón que tenía la imagen de él y Kurt. Se giró para ver a Lizzy quien movía sus piernas. Parecía que la música también había causado efecto en ella.

Blaine la tomó entre sus brazos luego de haberse limpiado profundamente las manos, no quería que transmitirle alguna bacteria.

Comenzaron a bailar en medio del living. Blaine se movía de un lado a otro. Le sonreía a su hija que parecía que estaba disfrutando de ese momento con su padre.

Escuchó que el timbre había sonado. Se acercó hacia la cocina para ver quién era. La pantalla de la cámara mostró que Sebastian se encontraba en la entrada.

\- Ya te abro, Seb - apretó el botón para abrir la puerta del edificio y vio como su amigo entraba.

Unos minutos después se encontraba abriéndole la puerta de su departamento con Lizzy en sus brazos.

\- Estás hecho todo un amo de casa - bromeó el chico

\- No te burles, no es tan sencillo como parece

Blaine dejó pasar a Sebastian y luego cerró la puerta.

\- Como es casi mediodía y supuse que no podrías cocinar, me tomé el atrevimiento de pasar por BreadSticks para buscar comida - le informó mientras levantaba una bolsa con el logo del restaurante de la cual no se había percatado

\- Nos has salvado, estamos agradecidos - dijo Blaine haciendo la mímica de las voces de los aliens de Toy Story, haciendo alusión a la famosa frase de la película.

\- ¿Cómo se ha portado mi ahijada durante el día? - preguntó haciendo un ademán para que se la entregue

\- Bastante bien - respondió mientras se la pasaba - Excepto que se largó a llorar justo cuando me había quedado dormido y que ya le tuve que cambiar el pañal como 2 veces. La primera vez era sólo lo primero, no se lo termino de cerrar y acomodarle la ropa, que ya se había hecho de lo segundo. Y no tienes la menos idea del desastre que fue.

\- Pero eso es imposible. Si Lizzy se porta bien. Es un angelito - le pasó su nariz por la de ella, dándole un beso esquimal

Blaine puso los ojos en blanco. Deseaba que en ese momento su hija vomitara a Sebastian solamente para que compruebe que no era fácil hacerse cargo él solo de la niña.

\- Entonces, ¿Qué has hecho estos días? - le preguntó Blaine mientras colocaba el almuerzo en platos y los llevaba a la mesa

\- Nada especial. Salí un par de días con Nick, ordené las cosas del viaje, estuve un tiempo con mi familia. Tranquilo. ¿Ustedes?

\- Bueno, sabes que Lizzy estuvo con fiebre un par de días así que estuvimos preocupados y sin poder dormir. Por lo que no hemos tenido tiempo de terminar de desarmar las valijas. Gracias al cielo mi madre ha pasado por aquí y nos hizo el favor de lavarnos un par de cosas pero tampoco queremos molestar a nuestros padres.

El moreno acercó el asiento de Lizzy hacia la mesa y la colocó allí para que ellos pudieran almorzar.

\- Pobrecita. Pero ahora está mucho mejor - la miró - Aún así, ustedes deben estar agotados. ¿Y cómo estaba Kurt hoy antes de irse?

\- No se quería ir - respondió mientras se llevaba un bocado de los fideos que Sebastian había traído a la boca - Están buenos - comentó - Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ansiedad y angustia. Pero creo que también en el fondo estaba feliz.

\- Todos odiamos admitirlo, pero a pesar de decir que detestábamos comenzar la escuela, siempre nos gustaba volver.

\- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo.

\- ¿Qué planes tienen para más tarde?

\- Vamos a pasar por papi a Dalton, luego vendremos a cambiarnos y después nos vamos a una revisión con el doctor Lynch - Blaine imitó la voz de un bebé haciendo cómo si fuera Lizzy la que estaba respondiendo

\- No era necesario que hicieras la voz de un bebé. Pareces estúpido

\- ¿Dónde está ese Sebastian amable y educado que conozco?

El castaño revoleó los ojos y continuó comiendo.

Así estuvieron hasta que se terminaron ambos platos.

Blaine estaba por pararse a juntar lo que habían utilizado pero Sebastian lo detuvo. Hizo que se quedara sentado mientras él recogía las cosas. Blaine intentó protestar pero todos sus intentos fueron en vano.

Agarró de la manija del asiento de Lizzy para poder trasladarla al sofá. Le pidió a Sebastian que le alcanzara una de las botellas que estaba en la encimera para poder darle. Ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que la niña había comido.

Mientras Sebastian se acomodaba a su lado, Blaine comenzaba a alimentar a Lizzy.

\- Luego tú te encargas que haga provecho - le informó Blaine

\- De acuerdo. - hizo una pausa y luego continuó - Debo preguntarte algo

\- Dime - respondió mirando a su hija

\- Cuando tú... mmm no... cómo sabías... Cómo fue... ¡por favor! - se maldijo al no encontrar las palabras que quería decir

\- ¿Qué ocurre que te estas trabando?

\- Veamos, ¿Cómo supiste que era el momento para decirle a Kurt que fuese tu novio?

\- Mmm... creo que lo supe desde un principio. Pero como se fue dando la relación entre ambos preferí esperar unos días. Luego supe que no quería pasar un día más sin llamarlo mi novio.

\- Ah - fue la vaga respuesta de Seb

\- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? - Blaine levantó una ceja

\- No, no es eso... es que... Nick ha sido muy paciente conmigo, demasiado para mi gusto. Sé que si fuera por él me lo hubiese dicho hace bastante pero entendiendo lo confundido que estuve, nunca me lo pediría. Así que creo que llegó el momento de oficializarlo. Llevamos ya varios meses con esta ida y vuelta. Sin contar de nuestro primer beso que fue hace casi un año, aunque en ese momento no contó. Quién se iba a imaginar que terminaríamos así - largó una pequeña risa

\- Muchas cosas ocurrieron durante este último año. Y varias creo que fueron impensadas. Kurt y yo cumpliremos un año de estar juntos el próximo mes.

\- Mmm. Sí, lo sé. - Nuevamente la respuesta de Sebastian fue seca pero Blaine no lo advirtió - Volviendo al tema, antes que nos desviemos. Estaba pensando pasar por Nick, no sé, llevarlo a tomar un café en Lima Bean y luego dar una vuelta por la ciudad y decírselo. ¿Qué opinas?

Blaine le entregó a Lizzy junto con su trapito para limpiarla. Sebastian se la colocó en el hombro y comenzó a pegarle despacito en la espalda para que eructe.

\- Creo que de esa manera no habrá forma de que diga que no. Además pienso que no debe tener la menor idea de que lo harás y se sorprenderá. Y tienes que tener en cuenta que hace tanto que lo desea que creo que no haya manera de que te rechace.

-Eso es lo que me temo. Que ya se haya hartado de esperar y que me mande por un tubo de una vez.

\- Creo que no pasará. A la distancia se nota que Nick está enamorado de ti. No debes preocuparte

\- Sí - suspiró - Mmm, Blaine - el moreno lo miró - Lizzy me vomitó

Blaine alejó a Lizzy de Sebastian para comprobar que efectivamente la niña había vomitado.

-Vamos a limpiarte Lizzy – Sebastian lo miró con odio – Y también traeré algo para ti, no te enfades.

* * *

La hora del almuerzo había llegado en Dalton. Caras viejas y nuevas invadían la cafetería. La mesa donde se habían sentado los siete el año pasado estaba disponible para ser usada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, solamente Nick se encontraba sentado. Calvin y Kurt apoyaron sus charolas sobre la mesa atrayendo la atención del menor del grupo.

\- Hola chicos – saludó con una sonrisa

\- Buenas Nick – respondió Kurt - ¿Dónde está Wes?

\- Mandó en el grupo que estaría aquí en unos minutos

\- No lo hemos visto en la fila de la comida – agregó Calvin

\- Quizás tenía que hacer algo antes.

Pasados unos pocos minutos, el asiático se presentó con sus amigos.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – inquirió Calvin

\- El profesor no nos dejaba salir. Por eso me atrasé. Pero ya estoy aquí, disfruntando de estos tacos que la escuela nos ha dado como bienvenida – tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca

\- Kurt, ¿Qué haces comiendo una ensalada cuando hay tacos como almuerzo? – Nick lo reprendrió

\- Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que te habías agarrado una ensalada cuandoe estábamos comprando la comida – comentó Calvin

\- Necesito dejar de comer demasiado. No he adelgazado del todo desde que tuve a Lizzy y en el viaje no hemos parado de comer, así que engordé más. Tengo que ponerme en forma nuevamente – miró como sus amigos se le reían en la cara – Chicos, no es broma. Subí de peso y no me agrada. No digo de volver totalmente a como estaba antes de embarazarme pero eliminar un par de kilos de más

\- Kurt, amigo mío, ¿lo has vuelto a hacer con Blaine? – preguntó Calvin haciendo que por poco el castaño se atragantara con lo que estaba comiendo

\- Eso te lo podemos asegurar – respondió Wes – Te podemos afirmar que esos dos han tenido bastante diversión durante el viaje

Kurt miró a su amigo totalmente avergozando. Luego sus ojos pasaron hacia Nick quien asentía, confirmando lo que Wes acababa de decir.

-Era todo lo que tenía que saber. – Siguió Calvin – Entonces no debes preocuparte por un par de kilos de más – continuó comiendo tranquilamente

\- Pero… hoy tengo cita con el médico para control. Veré qué me dice. Es demasiado raro compartir tu médico con tu hija.

\- Entonces esperaremos la respuesta

\- Mejor cambiemos de tema – propuso el castaño - ¿Cómo estuvieron sus clases?

\- Bastante bien. Tuve literatura – empezó Wes – Nos dijo el profesor que leeremos Timbuktu de Paul Auster

\- ¿La del perro? – preguntó Kurt haciendo que Wes respondiera afirmativamente – Al principio resulta engorroso leerlo pero luego se vuelve pasable. Por suerte no me anoté en el mismo horario que tú para literatura. Creo que tendré otro profesor.

\- Nosotros tuvimos francés – continuó Calvin

\- Empezaron con una fácil para ustedes – habló Nick con la boca llena

\- Para Kurt. Si no fuera por él, yo no hubiese pasado los años anteriores.

\- Luego yo tuve geografía – agregó Kurt – Ahora me toca historia de la civilización

\- Alguien está contento – bromeó Calvin

\- Cursamos historia juntos – comentó Wes - ¿Y tú, Nick?

\- Mmm… aburridas. Tuve química. Mi profesora nos dijo de formar pareja con alguien. Como ya no me llevo con casi nadie de mi año, resultó ser que terminé por juntarme con un estudiante nuevo. Eso me ha llevado a pensar durante toda la mañana qué haré el próximo año cuando quede completamente solo.

Los tres chicos seniors lo miraron con pena. Ninguno se había puesto a pensar que Nick no tendría a nadie cuando ellos se hubiesen ido el año entrante.

-Escucha Nick – comenzó Kurt – Este año deberás intentar socializar con los de tu año. Sé que quieres estar con nosotros y tus amigos de antes ya no te hablan. ¿No has intentado hablar con ellos para arreglar las cosas?

\- Creo que hablar con ellos será malgastar mi tiempo. No les agrada que ahora sea "famoso" y que mi vida haya cambiado. Pienso que lo mejor será buscarme unos amigos nuevos. El chico que estuvo conmigo el día de hoy era simpático y congeniamos bastante bien.

\- Entonces, háblale. Dile que venga con nosotros. – recomendó Wes – Sabes que no le haremos nada malo.

\- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó Calvin

Nick buscó en la cafetería al estudiante con quien había hecho pareja en química. Cuando por fin lo divisó notó que él estaba sentado solo en una de las mesas del fondo del lugar.

Se disculpó con sus amigos y fue en busca del otro chico. Los tres que se habían quedado en la mesa lo siguieron con la mirada. Cuando Nick comenzaba a volver se dieron vuelta riéndose entre ellos por lo idiotas que parecían en ese momento.

El menor Warbler llegó acompañado con el otro estudiante. El chico era gordito con cara amigable.

-Chicos, él es Trent. Se transfirió de una escuela en Colombus. Así que es nuevo en la ciudad también. – Presentó Nick – Trent, ellos son mis amigos Wes, Kurt y Calvin.

Los tres chicos saludaron amablemente al otro chico.

-Un placer conocerlos – Trent parecía algo tímido pero aun así se sentó con ellos.

Comieron mientras hablaban con el nuevo compañero de Nick. El chico fue perdiendo la timidez mientras conversaba con el resto del grupo.

Efectivamente era del mismo año de Nick, lo que hacía que los tres se sintieran aliviados que el menor tuviera compañía. Querían que ese año estableciera un vínculo con alguien con quien estar el próximo año.

Para la suerte de Nick, su nuevo amigo compartía gran mayoría de las clases junto a él. Por lo que no tendría que preocuparse si estaría solo nuevamente.

* * *

Cuando se hizo la hora de salida de Kurt, Blaine colocó a Lizzy en su silla para luego asegurarla en el asiento del auto.

Sebastian ya se había ido a su casa nuevamente, seguramente se encontraban en la entrada de Dalton. Habían decidido juntarse con los demás al término de las clases para saludarse por lo menos cinco minutos.

Blaine manejó hacia su vieja escuela. Al pasar por la entrada principal de la institución sintió un sentimiento de nostalgia. Extrañaría ir a allí como un alumno. Estaba agradecido de haberse formado académicamente en esa tan prestigiosa institución. Además, allí había formado su amistad con Thad y encontrado al amor de su vida. Tenía demasiado que agradecerle a ese lugar.

Estacionó su vehículo en el parking para invitados. Otra cosa que se sentía completamente extraña. Divisó el automóvil de Sebastian a lo lejos del estacionamiento.

Soltó la silla de Lizzy del asiento para cargarlo de la manija. Cerró todo y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio de la entrada.

Debajo de uno de los árboles, en el cual solían reunirse cuando se quedaban hasta tarde en la escuela, se encontraban sus amigos. Un chico que nunca había visto estaba junto a ellos.

-Hola chicos – saludó Blaine cuando estuvo cerca

Kurt no tardó demasiado en arrebatarle a Lizzy de su poder. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus brazos comenzó a besarla y apretujarla, pero no tanto, no quería dañarla.

\- No tienes la menor idea de cómo te envidio por haber estado más tiempo con ella que yo, Seb – le refregó en la cara a su amigo generando que pusiera los ojos en blanco

\- Es genial porque tampoco estuvo conmigo durante todo el día pero ni un hola me dijo – protestó Blaine mientras abrazaba a Wes

\- No te preocupes. Todavía te ama – lo tranquilizó

Trent se encontraba viendo la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo. Los chicos quisieron contarle un poco sobre ellos, lo que había implicado hablar sobre la banda, sus amigos que habían terminado el año anterior, la relación que tenía cada uno: Kurt y Blaine, Sebastian y Nick, Wes y Anne, y finalmente, Calvin con Vanessa.

Cuando Blaine apareció supuso que, al ser el único que faltaba, era la pareja de Kurt y que la bebé que lo acompañaba era su hija. Ya había saludado a Sebastian cuando este había llegado. Notaba como se querían entre todos y su hermosa amistad.

\- Hola, soy Trent – lo saludó al final – Soy nuevo, y compañero de clases de Nick

\- Un gusto, Trent. Soy Blaine

\- El novio de Kurt – le dijo haciéndole saber que le habían comentado

\- Volveremos a ser novios si no me saluda. Estamos comprometidos – se rió

\- Oh – Trent no había notado el anillo en el dedo de Kurt – Ya veo. Felicitaciones

\- Ya deja de protestar, Blaine. Lo siento, pero Lizzy es más fuerte que yo. – Se acercó a Blaine para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla – También te extrañé.

\- ¿Cómo han estado, chicos? – preguntó Blaine

Comenzaron a charlar. Era la primera vez que se juntaban luego de haber vuelto del viaje. En ese momento acordaron juntarse el fin de semana junto con las novias de los demás. También tratarían de lograr hacer una videollamada con Thad y Mary para que se sumasen a ellos. Invitaron a Trent para que se conociera con el grupo y así integrarlo más.

* * *

Sus cinco minutos previstos para socializar terminaron siendo quince. Kurt y Blaine salieron disparados hacia el departamento. Tenían solamente una hora para que bañaran a Lizzy, Kurt comiera algo y se arreglara antes de salir para el médico.

Con un margen de tiempo demasiado limitado lograron hacer todo lo que se habían propuesto.

En ese momento se encontraban en la sala de espera del centro de pediatría del hospital local. Ya se habían registrado y solamente les quedaba aguardar.

Kurt le contó a Blaine como había estado su primer último día de clases y como se sentía no tenerlos a los tres con ellos merodeando allí.

-La mesa del almuerzo quedó demasiado chica - dijo con algo de tristeza - Por suerte Trent se unió a nosotros. Por lo menos uno más para alegrar esos lugares.

\- Me pone feliz que hicieran un amigo nuevo. Por lo poco que hablé con él me resultó simpático

\- Lo bueno es que no se asustó ni salió corriendo hacia otro lado cuando le contamos todo - se rió

\- Por eso deben conservarlo - Blaine le limpió la baba que le caía a Lizzy. La niña estaba en los brazos de su prometido.

\- ¿Kurt?

Escucharon que alguien llamaba al castaño. Cuando levantaron movieron sus cabezas hacia donde provenía la voz, se encontraron con Henry Wrangle frente a ellos.

\- ¡Henry! ¡Cuanto tiempo! - gritó emocionado Kurt.

Se quería parar para saludarlo pero el hombre le hizo una señal para que se quedara sentado. Había notado que tenía a Lizzy consigo.

\- Me alegra verte a ti también. Hola Blaine - saludó al otro chico recibiendo una sonrisa por parte del moreno - ¿Vinieron a revisión?

\- Sí. El doctor Lynch tiene que ver a Lizzy y también a mí, por más loco que eso suene.

\- Está perfecto, Kurt. Tienes que revisarte tanto como ella debe hacerlo.

\- ¿Tú también has traído a tu hijo para revisión?

\- Sí. Marcus está con Gary comprando algo de la máquina de dulces. Como se ha portado bien con el médico, se ha ganado un premio.

Henry divisó a sus dos hombres acercándose hacia él.

Kurt y Blaine observaron a Marcus. Era el mero calco de Henry aunque también tenía algo de Gary pero podían asegurar que era noventa por ciento Wrangler.

\- ¿Recuerdas a Kurt y a Blaine, Gary? - le preguntó a su marido

\- Claro. Los cantantes que no dejamos de escuchar su disco - dijo en broma mirando a Henry recibiendo un golpe de su parte - Lo siento. Pero, es verdad no paramos de escuchar su disco. Nos encanta

\- Gracias - respondieron al mismo tiempo

\- Bueno, nos encantaría continuar hablando pero debemos ir a la cita con Lena - Henry les informó

\- ¿Con Lena? Eso quiere decir que... - Kurt no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Henry lo interrumpió

\- Estoy de casi tres meses. Después de mucho tiempo hemos decidido volver a ser padres y darle a Marcus un hermanito

\- ¡Felicitaciones chicos! - les dijo emocionado Kurt

\- Felicitaciones a ambos y a Marcus porque se va a convertir en hermano mayor - lo miró Blaine pero el chico se escondió detrás de Gary

\- Todavía está tratando de asimilar que tendrá un hermano - comentó el marido de Henry

\- Debemos irnos chicos - habló el hermano del director - Fue un placer haberlos visto. Kurt cuando quieras puedes llamarme.

-Lo haré, no te preocupes - le sonrió sinceramente antes de despedirse.

Unos minutos después escucharon su apellido por el parlante y vieron como aparecía en la pantalla junto con el número de consultorio.

En la puerta se encontraron con el doctor Lynch quien los recibió con un fuerte abrazo a cada uno.

Antes de empezar con la revisión de Lizzy hablaron un poco sobre cómo había estado el viaje, cómo se había comportado la niña y de cuánto le había agradado el disco.

Primero, tuvieron que quitarle a Lizzy su vestido para que el doctor pudiera pesarla y medirla. Había crecido unos pocos centímetros y de peso estaba más que bien.

Los chicos se rieron al escuchar eso ya que la niña no había parado de comer durante el viaje, al igual que sus padres, por supuesto.

Luego de eso pasó su estetoscopio por el pecho de la bebé provocando que se largase a llorar. El frío del instrumento no le había agradado al parecer.

La cambiaron lo más rápido que pudieron e intentaron calmarla. Blaine le colocó su chupete para ver si así podía hacerla callar mientras la movía de un lado a otro del pequeño cuarto.

Al poco tiempo se fue tranquilizando a la vez que el doctor les hacía un par de preguntas de rutina.

Su hija de casi tres meses estaba más que bien. Les informó los cambios que aparecerían en los próximos meses y les dijo que volvieran a llevarla entre treinta y cuarenta días.

Finalizada la revisión de Lizzy, Blaine se fue con ella a la sala de espera mientras Kurt se quedó con su médico de toda la vida.

Lo primero que hizo fue pesarlo. Como se suponía estaba con un leve exceso de peso.

El doctor Lynch le dijo que no debía ponerse en una dieta estricta pero que intentara hacer algo de ejercicio y no excederse con la comida y pronto volvería a estar en su peso promedio.

Revisó la cicatriz que tenía en su parte púbica. Luego le pasó un ecógrafo para observar que su interior estuviera bien.

Le escuchó el corazón y le tomó la presión arterial. Todo estaba resultando a la perfección.

Al terminar con el chequeo lo hizo sentar en la silla frente a su escritorio.

\- Vamos a la parte que más detestas y te avergüenza - Kurt se imaginaba lo que seguiría - Comencemos, ¿has ido bien al baño desde que tuviste a Lizzy?

\- Sí. No tuve ningún sangrado y todos los restos del embarazo y parto se fueron

\- Excelente. ¿Tú dolor abdominal mensual se encuentra a regla?

\- Sí. Lo llevo agendado. - Kurt sabía que debía comenzar a controlar "su período" aunque no lo fuese del todo

\- Eso es muy importante y lo sabes. - Kurt le sonrió - ¿Has vuelto a tener relaciones en donde tú seas el pasivo?

Efectivamente esa era el a parte que Kurt más odiaba de todo el chequeo. Sabía que debía compartir esa información con su médico pero le causaba vergüenza hablarlo.

\- Mmm... sí. Lo he vuelto a hacer - estaba todo colorado al responder

\- ¿Se cuidaron? Acabas de tener una hija. Además del aspecto social que eso implica, puede ser demasiado riesgoso que vuelvas a embarazarte tan pronto

\- Lo sé, lo sé. Blaine ha usado preservativo cada vez que lo hicimos. Creo que estamos lo bastante traumados como para no usarlo. - Kurt trató de ponerle un poco de gracia a la situación pero su médico lo seguía mirando seriamente

\- Creo que es el momento de hablar de métodos anticonceptivos que tú puedas utilizar Kurt.

\- Mmm... bueno...

\- Puedes tomar la píldora, la cual puedes conseguir gratis aquí en el hospital. Que sería lo más accesible y conveniente para tu edad. Pero también hay una inyección anticonceptiva que dura por unos meses. Tiene un costo adicional y es más efectiva dada tu condición. Por tu edad podrías utilizarla ya que tienes dieciocho años. Pero deberías ver si tu obra social te la cubre. Quizás puede salirte un poco más barata. Te recomendaría ir a ver a un ginecólogo y que te asesore mejor. Mientras tanto puedo darte una caja de pastillas para que empieces a tomar. Luego deberás conseguirlas aquí - sacó de su cajón una cajita de color rosa y se la entregó. - Hazte una cita lo más pronto posible con un ginecólogo y ten en cuenta lo que te dije de la inyección. Yo creo que será lo mejor para ti pero consúltalo con alguien de ese campo mejor. ¿De acuerdo? - Kurt asintió - Esto es todo. Te veo dentro de dos meses a ti. Si tienes dudas, mándame un mail.

\- Gracias doctor Lynch - saludó a su médico - Nos vemos

\- Hasta pronto, Kurt - se despidió del chico mientras cerraba la puerta

Kurt volvió hacia donde estaba Blaine junto con Lizzy sentado.

\- ¿Cómo te ha ido?

\- Bien. Tengo que comenzar a tomar pastillas anticonceptivas e ir a ver a un ginecólogo por una posible inyección más efectiva.

\- Suerte con eso, amor. - Se paró tomando el asiento de Lizzy de la manija y le dio un beso en la frente a Kurt para que se relajara. - Vamos.

Abandonaron el hospital tomados de las manos. Todavía tenían que hacer una última parada antes de volver a su casa a preparar la cena y hacer tareas en el caso de Kurt.

* * *

Sebastian y Nick se encontraban sentados en Lima Bean tomando un café y un frapuccino, respectivamente.

Nick había dejado su blazer, corbata y bolso en el vehículo del mayor. El calor de ese día era bastante sofocante y su uniforme lo estaba asando en su propio jugo. La camisa de éste era fina por lo que no le daba demasiado calor en comparación de las otras dos prendas.

Ya era el segundo frapuccino que se bebía esa tarde. Al principio había consumido uno frutal para saciar la sed de ese momento pero luego fue tentado al ver como otros clientes se llevaban los menos saludables. Sebastian al ver el deseo en los ojos del otro chico se había ofrecido a comprárselo a pesar de los intentos de Nick de impedirlo. Finalmente, cedió ante la propuesta y a los pocos minutos regresó con la bebida y un pedazo de pastel para compartir.

-Entonces, - lanzó Sebastian - ¿Debo preocuparme por este chico Trent?

Nick abrió los ojos en sorpresa. La pregunta era seria pero a la vez tenía un tono chistoso. No sabía cómo tomar esa pregunta.

-Supongo que no – respondió tranquilamente - ¿Te da celos que haya comenzado a hablar con otro chico? Ya te he explicado que debo llevarme con otros chicos de mi año, sino el próximo quedaré totalmente solo. Además, Trent es nuevo tanto en la ciudad como en la escuela por lo que también necesita hacer nuevos amigos.

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho. Tienes razón al decir que tienes que juntarte nuevamente con los de tu año. Menos con tus viejos amigos, son unos imbéciles por haberte dejado de hablar por el simple hecho de que ahora seas parte de una banda.

\- Pero aún así te da celos que hable con alguien nuevo… - apoyó sus labios en la bombilla para beber un poco de la bebida

\- Detesto admitirlo, pero me enloquece la idea que ahora tengas a alguien nuevo con quien pasar tiempo en Dalton que no sea yo. – Nick nuevamente le echó una mirada sorprendida y con confusión – Los chicos no me preocupan. Ya los conozco.

\- Entonces creo que debes darle una oportunidad a Trent. Recién hoy comencé a hablar con él. Sinceramente no quiero que te pongas celoso de cada persona con la que comiece a hablar. No quiero repetir lo que ocurrió en Miami.

Sebastian le tomó de la mano y comenzó a acariciarla. Lo miró con ternura haciendo que Nick se pusiera colorado.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué me miras así? Me das miedo – las reacciones de Sebastian no eran muy habituales en él. Era normal que se asustara por su comportamiento.

\- Trata de recordar lo que te dije en Miami, lo de los celos.

\- Sinceramente, trato de acordarme lo menos posible de esa discusión. Sólo tengo un vago recuerdo de nosotros dos peleando en la playa. Creo que he bloqueado todo lo de ese momento – una mirada de dolor apareció en Nick al intentar recordar la situación

\- Está bien. No quiero que te pongas mal. – le siguió acariciando la mano - ¿Has terminado eso? Quiero que vayamos a otro lugar.

Nick asintió mientras le daba el último sorbo a su frapuccino. Tiraron la basura que habían generado y luego salieron al parking de la cafetería.

Sebastian no le había dicho hacia donde se dirigían. Los dos se habían sentado en el vehículo del mayor y éste había comenzado a conducir a un destino desconocido por Nick.

Estacionaron el auto en un lugar disponible cerca del parque. Se bajaron en silencio y comenzaron a caminar las pocas manzanas que los separaban del espacio público.

Mientras más avanzaban, Nick suposo hacia donde irían. Lo miró a Sebastian con picardía cuando caminaban. Al castaño le causaba gracia las expresiones que hacía Nick cuando se movían sin emitir ni una sola palabra.

En el parque no se hallaba demasiada gente. Un par de niños que sus padres habían decidido llevarlos a disfrutar de los juegos de allí. Sebastian prefirió alejarse de ese grupo debido a la sensibilidad que podrían llegar a tener los adultos al divisar una pareja de dos chicos en ese lugar.

Buscaron un sitio remoto del gentío para sentarse. Optaron por sentarse debajo de un árbol que les brindaba algo de sombra y los protegía calor. Nick únicamente deseaba que su pantalón del uniforme no se manchase con la tierra y el pasto del lugar. Era recién el primer día de clases y su madre lo mataría si ya tuviera que lavarlo.

Sebastian se sentó estirando sus piernas, invitando a Nick a apoyar su cabeza en su regazo como solían hacer cada vez que se sentaban en el piso. Sebastian comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Nick rogando que no se quedase dormirdo debido a la hora que era y teniendo en cuenta que estaba cansado por haber madrugado.

-Sé que has bloqueado el recuerdo de nuestra discusión. – comenzó Sebastian sintiendo como el otro chico se ponía tenso. Por eso siguió acariándole el cabello para intentar calmarlo - Pero en ese momento te había dicho que si sentía celos era porque me estaba involucrando sentimentalmente. Ya sabes que hemos sobrepasado la línea de involucramiento, que esto va más allá de una simple relación física, como comenzó.

\- Ajam – Nick respondió tranquilamente. Se estaba quedando dormido

\- ¡Nick! – le gritó Sebastian – No te duermas, estoy tratando de decirte algo importante

\- Perdón – abrió los ojos - ¿Qué decías?

\- Ya lo has arruinado – le pegó en la cabeza mientras se reía – En serio, no te duermas.

\- Trataré de hacer todo lo posible.

\- Te decía, lo de los celos. Que si siento celos es porque me involucré sentimentalmente.

\- Sí, eso ya lo sé. Creo que lo habíamos dejado en claro – le dijo confuso

\- Sino que me refiero… no debería ser tan complicado, por favor – se reprendió a él mismo – Digamos que me involucré más de lo que pensaba…

\- Seb, dime algo que no sepa. Ya eso lo hemos discutido la última vez que tuvimos una conversación así que fue cuando te dije que me estaba enamorando de ti. – Sebastian no entendía cómo Nick estaba tan tranquilo y no tenía la menor idea de lo que intentaba decirle

\- Lo que quiero decir, es que… quiero que oficialicemos esto, que seas mi novio

Nick abrió nuevamente sus ojos en grande al escuchar eso. Se sentó rápidamente provocando que se maree al hacerlo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó preocupado Sebastian

\- Sí, sólo me levanté demasiado rápido. Pero, ¿yo escuché mal o tú acabas de decir que quieres que seamos oficialmente novios?

\- Escuchaste bien. Quiero que seamos novios. Basta de estar en una situación que no sabemos qué es… Quiero oficializarlo.

Nick se quedó callado unos segundos provocando que Sebastian se volviera loco mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-Tu silencio me estaría matando, di algo

\- Yo… no sé…

\- ¿Ya no quieres? Hace un par de semanas me dijiste que lo querías. ¿Has cambiado de opinión? – Definitivamente esa no era la reacción que Sebastian esperaba encontrar

\- Digo… claro que quiero. Quizás suene algo loco, probablemente egoísta, pero, ¿no estarás haciendo esto debido a lo que ocurrió… ya sabes… lo del otro chico?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Sebastian lo miró soprendido - ¡No! El otro chico se fue, no está más en mi vida. Ahora quiero que tú seas mi novio. No él. – suspiró – Siento que estoy teniendo un flashback

El mayor se apoyó en el árbol. Claramente esto no era lo que había planeado. Para ese entonces esperaba tener a Nick entre sus brazos besándose, no discutiendo por alguien que nunca formó ni formará parte de su vida.

Nick se arrastró hasta donde estaba Sebastian sentado. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y le besó la cabeza.

\- No tienes ni la menor idea de cuánto estuve planeando esto y de lo difícil que fue decírtelo - confesó Sebastian con la voz entrecortada

\- Lo siento. Esta vez fui yo quien metió la pata y lo arruinó. - Bajó sus manos hasta los hombros e hizo que lo mirara - Debes entender que tengo razones para tener mis dudas. Me he acostumbrado tanto a ser el chico con el que sales para olvidarte del otro, que pienso que no eres sincero conmigo cuando me dices estas cosas.

\- Nick, no digas eso, te lo ruego. No eres alguien con quien salgo por despecho aunque sabíamos que al principio era sólo por diversión. Creo que soy un idiota por haber esperado demasiado en pedírtelo. Era obvio que desconfiarías de mí, te he hecho pasar malos tragos y te he dado miles de razones para que no me creas cuando te hablo en serio. - Un nudo se había formado en la garganta de Sebastian - Nick... Dios... estoy loco por ti. Sé que no te lo he demostrado lo suficiente, pero la verdad es esa. Quiero que seas mi novio. Que ninguna otra persona se interponga entre nosotros. Quiero que cuando te bese sepas que lo hago con todo mi ser. Quiero que dejemos de tener sexo para que pasemos a hacer el amor. Quiero que seas mío como así yo sea tuyo.

Nick lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Desde su conversación luego de la discusión en Miami, nunca había vuelto a ver a Sebastian mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos. Su charla en el Washington Square Park no había sido nada comparada a lo que había ocurrido ese día o a lo que acababa de suceder.

\- Seb, no sé qué decir... no tenía la menor idea de lo que sentías. Siempre he tratado de esquivar el tema porque sé que terminaré lastimado. Esto es lo que necesitamos, ser honestos el uno con el otro.

\- Estoy siendo lo más honesto que puedo - su voz era de derrota - Entenderé si no quieres nada. Me lo tengo merecido por estúpido.

\- Shhh... - le pasó el pulgar limpiando una lágrima que se escapaba de sus ojos - Nadie ha dicho que no quiera. Ya te lo dije hace un momento atrás, quiero serlo. Quiero ser tu novio. Quiero que tapemos juntos y remendemos los huecos de esta relación. Debemos trabajar juntos para que funcione. Sin desconfianza, siendo totalmente honestos en nuestros sentimientos. Seb, te amo. No te lo había dicho antes pero te amo. Te amo más que a un amigo. Quizás a ti te lleve un poco más de tiempo decirlo pero esperaré como lo he hecho durante todo este tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces sí quieres ser mi novio? - preguntó entre llorando y sonriendo

\- ¿Acaso no me has escuchado, idiota? Claro que quiero serlo

Sebastian tomó la cabeza del otro chico y estampó sus labios sobre los de este. Sus cuerpos se relajaron más a medida que el beso avanzaba.

Se separaron ante la falta de aire y recordando donde se encontraban. Por suerte no divisaron a nadie cerca de ellos pero aún así no querían provocar un escándalo.

Se abrazaron sintiendo que sus cuerpos se habían librado de un peso demasiado pesado.

Sebastian sintió su teléfono vibrar dentro de su bolsillo del pantalón haciendo que Nick se apartase de él.

Abrió para leer el mensaje que recientemente le había entrado a su buzón.

-Es mi madre – le informó a Nick – Me acaba de decir que saldrán a cenar con mis tíos y que regresarán tarde. – Soltó una risa irónica – Que oportuno

\- Lo dices porque… - el otro chico le hizo una seña para que se explicara

\- Porque mi casa estará sin nadie merodeando y podríamos estar solos… ya sabes – su voz se volvió tímida

\- Oh – fue la expresión de Nick al entender lo que Sebastian le intentaba decir

\- Si quieres ir, claro. Quizás tienes tarea y tus padres ya te esperan para cenar

\- Creo que no se molestarán por desaparecerme una hora más – lo miró

Así se fueron de inmiediato a la casa del mayor. Todo el transcurso desde la entrada de la vivienda hasta su habitación, no habían parado de besarse ni un solo segundo.

Ni bien le había puesto la traba a la puerta de su habitación, comenzaron a desprenderse de sus ropas. Nick trató de ser lo más cauteloso posible con su camisa del uniforme, no quería que ningún botón saliese disparado y luego su madre lo interrogara sobre el asunto.

Como Sebastian le había dicho en el parque, dejarían de tener sexo para hacer el amor. Y así fue, lo hiceron apasionadamente, pero a la vez tiernamente.

Al terminar, Sebastian mantenía sus brazos alrededor del otro chico, oliendo su cabello como le gustaba.

-Quédate, mañana te llevaré a Dalton - le rogó

\- No puedo. Tengo que ir a hacer tareas y no tengo mis cosas para mañana. – se safó para ir por su ropa y vestirse - Ya tendremos tiempo para acurrucarnos el fin de semana. Ya sabes, después de la reunión con los chicos.

\- Voy a tomar eso como una promesa – le dijo mientras también se vestía. Sintió que una almohada le había caído en la cabeza - ¿Y eso por qué fue?

\- Creo que te debía una de varias del viaje. Te recuerdo que me tiraste de la cama, me quitaste las almohadas, me pegaste con otras, y la lista sigue pero no tengo tiempo para decirla toda.

\- Está bien, lo tengo merecido – se acercó hacia él a la vez que se reía y lo besaba

\- Me gusta verte feliz

\- A mí también me gusta estar feliz

* * *

Blaine y Kurt habían vuelto tarde a su departamento. El castaño hacía sus tareas mientras vigilaba a Lizzy y Blaine preparaba la cena.

Estaba agotado de todo el día. Quería terminar sus deberes, comer e irse a dormir.

Luego de la visita al médico, habían pasado por el cementerio. No habían vuelto desde aquella vez cuando él estaba embarazado.

_Flashback_

El verde del pasto y de los árboles del cementerio estaba en su máximo esplendor, a pesar de que ya se empezase a notar los símbolos del otoño que estaba por comenzar.

Antes de entrar, Kurt había comprado de las flores favoritas de su madre para colocarle. Él llevaba el ramo y la pañalera mientras que Blaine cargaba a Lizzy.

El nicho donde descaba su madre estaba bien cuidado. Estaba más que seguro que su padre había pasado por el lugar no hacía mucho tiempo pero no le había comentado al respecto.

Dejó las flores en uno de los floreros que decoraban la lápida de ella.

-Hola mami – comenzó – Sé que no he venido últimamente, pero han pasado demasiadas cosas. Sacamos el disco, estuvimos de gira por varias ciudades que seguro te hubiese gustado conocer. Siempre supe que Nueva York era un sueño para ti más que nada porque eras amante de Broadway al igual que yo. Es una hermosa ciudad.

Blaine trataba de mantenerse con una distancia prudente de donde se encontraba Kurt. No quería estar demasiado cerca ya que sentía que invadía el momento íntimo que tenía con su madre.

-Comencé mi último año en la escuela. Lo logré, mamá. Me graduaré y, si el destino lo quiere al igual que mi cuerpo y mente, iré a la universidad. Pero eso solamente lo sabré durante el transcurso del año escolar. – Suspiró – También han pasado otras cosas. Nació Lizzy. Elizabeth, como tú. No tienes la menor idea de lo parecida que es a ti. Todos dicen que tiene más aire a mí pero no puedo evitar verte en ella cada vez que la miro. Es una niña encantadora. Pronto cumplirá tres meses. Tú la dorarías como lo hace todo el mundo. Papá está fascinado con su nieta. Si estuvieras aquí, seguramente no la soltarías.

Blaine caminaba de un lado a otro mesiendo a Lizzy de un lado a otro. La niña observaba todo a su alrededor.

El moreno divisó a Kurt quien lo miraba desde su posición. Le estaba sonriendo. Él no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo al verlo. Recibió una señal para que se acercara.

Tomó a Lizzy entre sus manos. Le besó la cabecita.

-Ella es Lizzy. Es la luz de mis ojos. La amo, como también a ti. Y no puedo olvidarme de Blaine. Otra cosa que ocurrió en el viaje fue que nos comprometimos. Nos caseremos probablemente cuando termine la escuela. Todavía no hemos previsto una fecha – miró al otro chico – pero no puedo evitar emocionarme al pensar que lo haremos. – Volvió a fijar su mirada al lugar donde descansaba su madre – Prometo que volveré a visitarte pronto. Si no lo hago, seguro sabrás que es porque estoy ocupado con la escuela y la banda. Te amo, mamá.

Blaine abrazó a Kurt. Sabía que para él era difícil la situación. Sentía como su prometido necesitaba en ese momento tan especial de su vida a su madre. A él no se le podía cruzar por su cabeza la idea de no tener a su mamá compartiendo ese momento de su vida juntos.

Le besó su cabello y acarició la espalda antes de secarle con el pulgar un par de lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla.

Kurt asintió con su cabeza dando a entender que era momento de marcharse hacia su departamento. Miró por última vez la tumba de su madre antes caminar hasta la salida del cementerio.

_Fin flashback_

\- ¿Ya terminaste con tus tareas? – le preguntó Blaine al ver que dejaba sobre el escritorio los cuadernos del día y acomodaba en la bilioteca los libros que no utilizaría al día siguiente.

\- Sí, ya todo terminado. ¿La cena está lista?

\- Ajam. Sólo hay que colocar las cosas en la mesa y estamos listos.

\- Lizzy se ha dormido

\- Ya me he dado cuenta – le dijo mientras miraba a su hija con los ojos cerrados – Se va a despertar en medio de la noche

\- Seguramente – se rió al pensar en lo que le vendría durante la madrugada

\- Ven, siéntate.

Blaine apoyó los platos con lo que había cocinado en la mesa. Kurt no tardó demasiado en terminarse la comida. Tenía hambre y no había probado nada desde que había vuelto de la escuela.

Lizzy se despertó cuando habían terminado de recoger la mesa. Kurt la llevó a su habitación para cambiarle el pañal y prepararla para volverla a dormir.

Blaine ya la había tenido durante todo el día y no quería molestarlo, más allá que se estuviera durmiendo.

Volvió a su habitación con la niña y una botella con leche para que bebiera. Acariciaba lentamente su pelito y su suave piel, a la vez que la miraba con adoración.

Blaine entró en el preciso momento en que Kurt soltó un bostezo.

-Kurt, debes dormir. Déjame encargarme de ella. – dijo en tono suave

\- Quiero estar con Lizzy un poco más – lo miró. Sus ojos estaban rojos de cansancio.

\- Si no se duerme en cinco minutos, me la entregas. No aceptaré un no como respuesta.

Aprovechó ese tiempo para ir al baño y prepararse para dormir. Al regresar a la habitación Lizzy se había dormido y Kurt estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que no se le cerrarsen los ojos.

-Kurt, amor, duérmete. Yo llevo a Lizzy a su cuna – le acarició la frente antes de tomar a la niña.

Sin ningún tipo de problema la depositó en su cuna. Tomó el baby call antes de volver. Kurt estaba profundamente dormido con la luz prendida.

Blaine apagó todo antes de rodear la cama y llegar a su lado. Tomó a Kurt por la cintura antes de susurrarle.

-Duerme mi angel

El chico estaba cansado y eso que era recién el primer día del último año escolar. Todavía le quedaban nueve meses para sobrevivir.

* * *

_Bueno, momento en que tengo que decir que queda el próximo capítulo y el final de la primera parte. Es probable que me entre a escribir la segunda parte lo más pronto posible pero también tengo proyectado hacer mi relato de Disney en el foro donde saco la info para el viaje y también me lleva algo de tiempo(no mucho pero igual), así que quizás escriba eso primero y de ahí me pongo con la 2da parte._

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. De apoco se van cerrando un par de cuestiones. Y si alguna queda pendiente es porque se resolverá en la próxima parte. Así que, a no desesperar!_

_ y Yamii, gracias por sus comentarios. Me alegra recibir el mail con sus reviews. En serio, hace meses que nadie comentaba y aparecieron ustedes, así que gracias! _

_Nos leemos en un par de días!_


	53. Chapter 44

_Me tardé pero aquí está el ante último capítulo de la primera parte de esta historia de amor. La idea era actualizarla para el 2do aniversario de haber comenzado a publicar la historia. (2do Aniversario!, de no creerlo). Pero entre que me vi con mis amigas, salí un par de días y además tuve que luchar con el malísimo servidor que tiene mi universidad para inscribirme a las materias del primer cuatrimestre, ya me atrasé. Además, se darán cuenta que este capítulo supera las 15 mil palabras. Había muchas cosas por escribir y quería que fuese perfecto. _

_Disfruten la lectura! _

_Advertencia: mucho fluff, emociones y... algo de ;)_

* * *

**Cap****í****tulo 44**

_8 meses despu__é__s. __Ú__ltima semana de mayo._

Kurt estaba concentrado en sus ejercicios de matemáticas. Al día siguiente era el examen final, el último del año y el último de su etapa escolar. Sus nervios se encontraban a flor de piel y las ansias también lo estaban matando. No paraba de morderse las uñas, sus manos sudaban, sus piernas no cesaban de moverse constantemente.

Estaba concentrado en uno de los ejercicios más difíciles que había realizado durante el año escolar. Se acordaba que le había costado bastante hacerlo al punto de pedirle ayuda a Blaine ya que él era el experto en matemáticas.

Sintió como algo se paseaba entre sus piernas. Echó un vistazo hacia abajo y se encontró a Lizzy sentada en sus pies.

-¿Qué haces allí abajo, princesa?

La tomó entre sus brazos. La niña le sonreía con sus ojos azules bien abiertos. Al final, la gran mayoría había acertado en que tendría el mismo color de ojos que Kurt.

Su poco pelo negro le invadía su cabecita. El castaño estaba agradecido que por más que haya heredado el color de Blaine, no hubiese sido lo mismo en el caso de sus rizos. Si eso hubiese pasado, estaba seguro que habría perdido el quicio al peinarla.

Desde que Lizzy había empezado a gatear tuvieron que reacondicionar el departamento para que la niña anduviera sin ningún problema por el lugar.

Habían colocado protectores a los enchufes, las mesas tenían tapones redondos para que no se lastimase. Todo objeto que se encontraba a su alcance tuvo que ser removido de lugar hacia un espacio más alto donde no podría ser tomado por la niña.

-Te puedes quedar con papi si te quedas quieta. Papi Kurt tiene que estudiar – le dijo a Lizzy, terminando por besar su pelo.

La niña se mantuvo tranquila en el regazo de Kurt, quien tuvo que correr sus útiles de la vista de la pequeña ya que estaba en una etapa en la que tomaba cosas y se los llevaba a la boca. En su escritorio tenía uno de los juguetes de Lizzy por lo que se lo dio para entretenerla.

El silencio y la concentración del castaño duraron no más de diez minutos. Lizzy comenzó a ponerse molesta en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Blaine! – llamó – ¿Podrías cuidar a Lizzy un rato? Estoy intentando resolver el ejercicio que más me cuesta hace bastante tiempo. Necesito terminar de estudiar.

El moreno apareció en el living. Se acercó hacia donde estaba su prometido. Tomó a la niña en sus brazos y le entregó nuevamente su juguete que había sido tirado unos minutos antes.

-Es mi último examen. Estoy a punto de un colapso mental. Tú ya tuviste tu ataque de nervios la semana anterior con tus finales. Ahora es mi turno.

Blaine había terminado exitosamente su primer año universitario una semana antes. Todavía no sabía cómo lo había logrado.

El estudio de ambos había sido una cuestión que habían tenido que afrontar durante esos meses. Cuando Blaine comenzó con sus clases, tuvieron que marcar en un calendario las fechas de exámenes de cada uno. Cuando no coincidían en fechas, el que no debía rendir se encargaba de cuidar de la niña. La situación se complicaba cuando los exámenes de ambos caían el mismo día o días continuos. En esos momentos, antes que estallase una guerra en el departamento Anderson – Hummel, sus padres salían al rescate de sus hijos y cuidaban de Lizzy por un par de horas así los chicos podían estudiar tranquilamente.

-Lo siento, Kurt. Estaba ordenando nuestra habitación. Lizzy estaba sentada en el piso con sus jueguetes y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaba en su lugar – se disculpó - ¿Te falta mucho para terminar? Así preparo la cena.

\- Me queda poco. Unos ejercicios más y ya está – contestó derrotado, ya no quería seguir estudiando

\- Te irá más que bien. Eres un buen alumno – le besó la cabeza – Dejaré a esta niña en el corral y comenzaré con la cena.

Una hora después, Kurt se paseaba por la cocina mientras buscaba los platos para la cena. Luego, tomó a Lizzy y la colocó en su silla de comer.

Se sentó a su lado comenzando a darle puré para que comiera. La niña degustaba cada cucharada que su padre le daba. Kurt la felicitaba cada vez que se tragaba todo. Todavía no le daban cosas sólidas, más allá que tuviera un par de dientes a flote.

Ese había sido otro problema que estaban teniendo durante los últimos meses. El nacimiento de los dientecitos de Lizzy había provocado que la niña tuviera fiebre y ataques de llanto violentos debido al dolor. Kurt había encontrado en internet una solución que consistía en meter el chupón en el congelador por un rato y luego dárselo. El frío del accesorio calmaba el dolor que su hija tenía.

-No puedo creer que dentro de unas semanas cumplas un año – le dijo sabiendo que la niña no entendería lo que estaba hablando

\- Ni yo – agregó Blaine mientras apoyaba en la mesa la comida – Y la próxima semana es tu graduación. Luego, llega su cumpleaños, nuestra boda y tu cumpleaños.

\- Ya me había olvidado de la boda – Kurt se tocó la frente – Ni tiempo de revisar los preparativos he tenido con tanto examen que estuve rindiendo.

\- Si pierdes la cabeza ahora con la escuela, no sé qué pasará contigo cuando comiences la universidad, señor Acedemia de Diseño de América.

Kurt había sido aceptado en esa universidad. Se había vuelto loco pensando en dónde aplicar. Había investigado si existía alguna posibilidad de asistir a clases virtualmente como lo hacía Blaine pero para su carrera de diseño de modas no existía esa opción. Aplicó para la Universidad de Ohio y la Academia. Había sido aceptado en ambas instituciones, pero se quedó con la última. Era una de las mejores universidades en su rama, además, su ubicación estaba solamente a pocos minutos de su departamento.

-Déjame terminar la escuela primero – el castaño no estaba de buen humor – Solamente quiero rendir este examen mañana y no preocuparme de otra cosa que no sea la boda.

-Agradezcamos que Brandon y los de la compañía, no nos pusieron agenda para mayo y junio, sino creo que colapsábamos. No sólo nosotros dos, sino los cinco. Has visto lo agitados que estuvimos con Sebastian este último mes. Ustedes tres tampoco han tenido un respiro.

\- Es que saben que nuestra educación va primero. Además, está expresado en el contrato – aclaró mientras comía.

Blaine lo miró con una sonrisa de enamorado. No le importaba que su prometido tuviera un humor de perro en ese momento. Estaba allí para calmarlo como lo había hecho la semana anterior con él.

Al terminar de comer, le entregó a Kurt un té para que se le aflojaran un poco los nervios que invadían su cuerpo. Mientrás el castaño bebía su infusión, Blaine colocaba las cosas que habían utilizado en el lavavajilla. Al terminar se encargó de hacer dormir a Lizzy.

Kurt se preparó para ir a la cama pero primero decidió repasar un poco más. Blaine lo había mirado de mala gana, ya que sabía que se estresaría nuevamente.

Blaine entró al dormitorio con el baby call en su mano izquierda. Lizzy se había quedado profundamente dormida. Un día de juegos y travesuras la había cansado.

Kurt estaba sentado en su cama masajeándose los hombros con los ojos cerrados. Blaine apoyó el aparato en la mesita de luz de su lado y se arrastró por la cama hasta llegar donde estaba el castaño.

-Déjame hacerlo – se ofreció

Kurt bajó su mano dejando a las de su prometido. El mayor comenzó a masajear los hombros contracturados del castaño. Con cada movimiento sentía como el otro chico se relajaba. Dejaba escapar gemidos de placer al sentir las manos de Blaine liberándolo de su dolor.

-Esto se siente bien – comentó aún con los ojos cerrados.

Mientras continuaba con su trabajo, Blaine le comenzó a besar el cuello. Eso hizo que el castaño se relajara aún más.

Sus manos empezaron a descender por su espalda, hasta el borde de la camisa del pijama del otro chico.

Kurt se desabotonó la prenda para poder deshacerse de la misma y facilitarle el trabajo a su prometido.

La reacción que tenía su cuerpo al sentir las manos de Blaine sobre su piel se hicieron notar pronto.

El moreno se dio cuenta del estado de Kurt. Sin dejar de besar su cuello, movió una de sus manos hacia el elástico del pantalón. La introdujo debajo del mismo y de su bóxer.

Kurt respiró profundamente al sentir la mano de Blaine sobre su miembro acariciándolo.

-No… hace falta – le dijo tragando fuerte. Ni él se creía lo que estaba diciendo

\- Déjame hacerlo – le respondió Blaine en su oído – Tú hiciste lo mismo la semana anterior cuando estaba estresado – le mordió el lóbulo

La mano de Blaine acariciaba lentamente a Kurt, dejando escapar gemidos de satisfacción. Retiró su mano escuchando como se quejaba.

Se bajó de la cama para acomodarse de rodillas frente a él. Lo besó con fuerza mientras deslizaba un poco los pantalones del otro, liberando lo que había estado acariciando unos segundos antes.

Descendió con su boca por todo el cuerpo del chico hasta llegar a su miembro. Pasó la lengua por la longitud antes de metérselo a su boca.

Kurt temía que el sonido que se había escapado de su boca en ese momento despertara a su hija.

Colocó las manos sobre los rizos del moreno, despeinándolo. Sus caderas se menearon hacia adelante inconscientemente. Reconoció al instante lo que había hecho.

-No te detengas. Continúa – lo incentivó Blaine

Al escuchar las palabras de su prometido siguió con el movimiento. Unas embestidas más le bastaron para liberarse.

Al terminar, cayó rendido sobre el colchón.

-Gracias – le dijo a Blaine con la respiración agitada

El mayor se levantó del suelo. Se acercó para besarlo perezosamente.

\- Espero que eso haya servido para relajarte – le acarició el pelo

\- Definitivamente – le sonrió

* * *

_La semana siguiente._

-¡Es nuestra graduación! – gritó Calvin al aparecer por el patio de Dalton

Estaban reunidos debajo del árbol donde solían juntarse. Se encontraban ellos cinco, Trent, quien se había hecho amigo de los chicos. En especial, era quien se había encargado de cuidar a Lizzy cuando la banda tenía alguna presentación. También estaba Thad que había vuelto a la ciudad unos días atrás, y finalmente las novias de los chicos.

Calvin, Kurt y Wes llevababan sus togas y birretes. Todavía faltaba para la ceremonia de graduación. Querían aprovechar unos minutos antes de tener que dividirse. Se sacaron un par de fotografías para conmemorar la ocasión.

-Es bueno volver a estar todos juntos – habló Nick quien se encontraba entre los brazos de Sebastian

-Ni te imaginas lo extraño que es volver a pisar Dalton después de un año – comentó Thad mientras sonreía

-Pensar que ustedes tres eran los que llevaban puestas esas togas el año anterior – dijo Mary – Ha pasado demasiado rápido el tiempo

-Ni lo menciones – le respondió Kurt – Lizzy cumplirá un año en pocos días

-Un ejemplo perfecto es ella – siguió la novia de Thad

Lizzy estaba con Blaine. La niña tenía puesto un vestido rojo con bordes azules, aludiendo al color del uniforme de Dalton.

Thad se había emocionado al ver lo grande que estaba su sobrina. El día que llegó a Westerville, luego de pasar por su casa a dejar sus cosas, se tomó un taxi directo al departamento de la pareja.

Blaine le había abierto la puerta. Ni siquiera se saludaron, sus brazos envolvieron al otro. Se mantuvieron abrazados un largo rato. Desde la navidad que no se veían y se habían extrañado demasiado.

Thad no soltó a Lizzy en ningún momento. Quería recuperar el tiempo perdido con la niña. Tampoco quería que se olvidara de él. Ese comentario había causado las risas de Kurt y Blaine.

\- Cuando terminen con la locura de la escuela y la graduación, - comenzó Vanessa que jugaba con el birrete de su novio - debemos juntarnos a terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles de la boda

Los chicos le habían pedido a Vanessa y a Anne que los ayudaran con la planifica de la boda. Entre el poco tiempo con el que contaban ambos no podían encargarse del todo de su casamiento, por lo que habían acudido a las novias de sus amigos, quienes sin pensarlo accedieron.

\- Lo sabemos - respondió Kurt - Sé que estamos próximos a la fecha pero déjame descansar un día

\- Eso seguro, mañana es mi graduación, acuérdense – aclaró Anne

\- Y ahora que Mary está aquí también nos podría ayudar, si quiere - Blaine miró a la chica en busca de alguna respuesta

\- Me encantaría sumarme a su equipo de boda - sonrió

\- Sabes que eso significa mucho para mí porque te quiero como una hermana, ¿no? - le dijo Blaine

\- Claro que lo sé - abrazó a Blaine

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo en el patio de la institución. El día estaba soleado y el calor aún no se hacía notar.

Blaine se sentó junto con los padres de Kurt, a quienes se les sumaron Finn que había regresado de Nueva York unos pocos días atrás, y Rachel. Los padres de Blaine también habían asistido a la graduación pero se hallaban unas filas más al fondo junto con los de Sebastian.

Wrangler se subió al escenario dando una pequeña bienvenida a todos los que habían asistido a la ceremonia. Luego de unos minutos le cedió la palabra al castaño ya que él sería el encargado de dar el discurso de la promoción.

Kurt sonrió al público. Blaine podía notar desde lo lejos que su prometido estaba nervioso. Sus mejillas se habían tornado coloradas y su sonrisa era algo vergonzosa.

Tomó una bocanada de aire antes de comenzar.

-Queridas autoridades educativas, familias, amigos y alumnos, hoy nos encontramos aquí presentes para dar fin a otro año escolar, y con él a otra generación de jóvenes que cierran una etapa para comenzar otra. – Kurt buscaba disimuladamente entre todos los presentes la mirada de Blaine – A varios, Dalton nos ha albergado durante doce años, donde no sólo nos formamos académicamente, sino que también como personas. Algo que hace que esta prestigiosa institución resalte entre otras es su política de cero tolerancias hacia la violencia. En tiempos como en los que vivimos, que la institución educativa nos instruya también valores hace un pequeño cambio en el mundo. Podríamos hablar durante horas sobre la buena educación académica que hemos recibido durante estos años, que seguramente con el paso del tiempo y en la nueva etapa universitaria que comenzaremos, se hará notar, demostrando que Dalton es una de las mejores. Pero, el comportamiento de nosotros como seres humanos, hará que resalte aún más.

Su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada, en cualquier momento se notarían sus nervios más de la cuenta. Siguió buscando a Blaine. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, se relajó. Una sonrisa escapó de su boca así como de la del otro chico.

Desde su posición notó como Blaine levantaba una de las manitos de Lizzy haciéndola saludar. Su hija también le inspiraba confianza.

-A partir de ahora, nuestras vidas como adultos comenzarán. Amigos nos tendremos que separar para seguir nuestros caminos. Familias deberán despedirse por un tiempo para dejar volar a sus hijos en su viaje hacia la vida universitaria. Los años que siguen no serán fáciles pero seguiremos creciendo profesionalmente, como así también personalmente. Les deseo a cada uno de alumnos que se gradúan junto conmigo este día, que puedan cumplir cada uno de sus objetivos, y que cuando nos volvamos a encontrar dentro de unos años, todos podamos decir que nos hemos superado. Por último, me queda decir: bienvenidos al primer día del resto de nuestras vidas. Felicitaciones compañeros.

Todos aplaudieron cuando Kurt finalizó su discurso. En ese momento volvió a mirar a Blaine quien le sonreía con orgullo.

La entrega de diplomas comenzó. Wes fue uno de los primeros en recibir el título ya que, junto con Kurt, eran de los mejores promedios de esa promoción.

Cuando subió al escenario se escuchó el grito alentador de Anne desde el fondo. A Wes le había causado gracia escuchar a su novia. Le sonrió mientras se movía la tira del birrete hacia el otro costado.

Nombraron a dos alumnos honoríficos más antes de llamar a Kurt. El castaño recibió su diploma de la mano de su profesor de historia que siempre lo había adorado. Wrangler lo felicitó dándole la mano. A la vez que se movía escuchaba los gritos de su familia y de sus amigos. Luego se colocó junto a Wes.

Calvin fue llamado al escenario en medio de la ceremonia. A diferencia de los otros dos chicos, él no recibiría una mención honorífica por su promedio. Siempre lo supo, pero no quitaba que estaba feliz por sus amigos.

Cuando terminaron con todas las entregas, llamaron a toda la promoción de ese año para la presentación formal de los graduados de ese año. Birretes se vieron volar por el escenario.

Al bajar, cada uno se reunió con su familia. Burt no paraba de abrazar y felicitar a su hijo. Estaba orgullo de sus logros.

Finn lo apretujó en sus brazos. Él también estaba feliz de verlo graduarse de la escuela.

Se juntó con Blaine quien le dio un delicado beso en su mejilla. Tenía a Lizzy con él lo que le impedía abrazar a su prometido como le hubiese gustado.

Cuando la locura familiar pasó, se encontraron con sus amigos en el árbol para un par de fotografías. Los tres graduados, fotos de los integrantes de la banda, Kurt y Calvin específicamente, ellos dos más Sebastian. Wes y Kurt. Todos juntos.

Estaban todos hablando cuando Sebastian hizo que Kurt y Calvin se apartaran del grupo. Los llevó a otro lugar alejado.

-Quería darles algo, chicos – dijo mientras le entregaba a cada uno una bolsa – Es su regalo de graduación. A Wes le compré otra cosa, pero como ustedes dos son mis mejores amigos no podía evitar diferenciar.

Abrieron sus bolsas para encontrarse con un portarretrato con la fotografía de ellos tres en sus primeros años de escolaridad. Sebastian se hallaba en el medio de los otros dos, haciendo notar su diferencia de altura desde pequeños.

Los tres sonreían a la cámara, vestidos con sus uniformes completos en uno de los jardines de la academia.

-Es hermoso el regalo, Seb – le dijo Calvin – No suelo ponerme sentimental pero esto me ha llegado al corazón. – Lo abrazó – Debo pensar en algún chiste rápido sino habré perdido mi esencia

-No puedes mantener ni dos minutos la seriedad, Cal – le reprochó Sebastian - ¿Tú qué piensas Kurt?

-No puedo creer que tengas esta fotografía. Me acuerdo del día que la tomaron pero nunca supe quién se la había quedado. Siempre pensé que la había sacado mi papá y que se había perdido en algún lugar. Tú la tuviste todo este tiempo.

-Sí. Burt la tomó pero la cámara era de mis padres. Estuvo por un tiempo en un álbum de fotografías pero le pedí permiso a mi madre para poder quedármela. No pudo negármelo. Como en ese álbum también guardaban los negativos de las fotografías que revelaban, hice dos copias más. Así que son cien por ciento originales, nada de copia barata de la original.

-Eres un encanto, Sebastian – le dijo Kurt antes de abrazarlo – Ven, Calvin. Sé buen amigo una vez y abrázanos.

El chico de lentes puso sus ojos en blanco antes de unirse a sus otros dos amigos. Se mantuvieron así por un momento antes de soltarse.

-Me duele admitir esto, pero los extrañaré cuando me vaya a California – dijo Calvin

Kurt y Sebastian se quedaron pasmados ante las palabras del otro chico.

\- ¿Cómo que te irás a California? – Kurt sabía la respuesta pero no estaba preparado para escucharla

\- Me aceptaron en la Universidad de California y a Vanessa en la Academia de Danza de Los Angeles – soltó – Me enteré hace unos días pero con todo el estrés y nerviosismo que estábamos teniendo con los exámenes, la boda y la banda, no quise decirles semejante noticia.

\- ¡Felicitaciones Calvin! – le dijo Sebastian abrazándolo nuevamente

Calvin y Sebastian se soltaron y miraron a Kurt quien estaba apoyado en uno de los árboles.

\- ¿Estás bien, Kurt? – preguntó preocupado el de lentes

\- Sí, sólo dame un minuto – le respondió entrecortado.

El castaño se pasó la mano por el la frente. De pronto, sintió que se le bajaba la presión. Se aferró todavía más fuerte al árbol. Los otros dos chicos se acercaron a tomarlo antes de que se cayera.

\- Estoy bien, chicos, estoy bien – los tranquilizó – Sólo, es que… no tuve presente que este momento llegaría

\- Lo siento por no haber cumplido con la promesa de abrir la carta de aceptación junto a ustedes pero con lo atareados que estábamos fue imposible

\- Está bien, Cal. – Kurt lo calmó con sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas – Te extrañaré demasiado

\- Todavía no es momento de despedidas. Nos iremos luego de tu boda y de su primer concierto.

\- ¿Irán a Los Angeles? – preguntó Sebastian mientras sobaba la espalda de Kurt para relajarlo

\- Sí, es lo que nos conviene. Estamos buscando algún departamento cerca de las universidades

Blaine se acercó con Lizzy. La niña quería largarse a caminar pero todavía no lo lograba. Con la ayuda de un adulto se movía sobre el piso.

Cuando se detuvo miró a los tres chicos pero en especial al padre de su hija.

\- ¿Estás llorando, Kurt? – preguntó preocupado

\- Sí, lágrimas de emoción – se agachó para poder tomar a Lizzy entre sus manos.

Vanessa llegó hacia el sitio donde se encontraban los cuatro. Por la cara de Sebastian y en especial por la de Kurt, pudo deducir qué había pasado.

\- Oh, le acabas de decir, ¿no?

\- ¿Decir qué? – preguntó Blaine mientras pasaba su mirada de Vanessa a Calvin

\- Me aceptaron en la Universidad de California

-Y a mi en la Academia de Danza de Los Angeles – agregó la chica – Nos mudaremos a L.A

\- ¡Eso es sensacional! – los felicitó

Se colocó junto a Kurt. Le dio un beso en su pelo aplastado debido al birrete.

-Todo estará bien. – Le susurró

Regresaron para reunirse con el resto del grupo. Nick se encontraba muy entretenido hablando con Trent.

\- Oficialmente queadamos nosotros dos en Dalton – le dijo su amigo

\- Sí – suspiró

\- ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto que el resto ya no estará el próximo año?

\- Estoy tratando de asimilarlo. Será raro que no estén rondando por aquí. Ya este año fue muy extraño. Sin mencionar que los echaré de menos.

\- Pero estaré aquí para hacerte compañía – lo abrazó.

Sebastian se paró detrás de Nick, aclarando su garganta.

-¿Interrumpo algo?

Los otros dos se soltaron. El menor le echó una mirada molesta a su novio.

\- No empieces, por favor. – le advirtió

-Es broma. Trent sabe que lo quiero – le sonrió

\- ¿Ya le entregaste los obsequios a los chicos?

\- Sólo me queda dárselo a Wesley

\- Siento que tuve un salto en el tiempo – bromeó Wes – Hace demasiado que no me llamas por mi nombre completo

\- Es verdad – le acercó una bolsa – Es tu regalo de graduación

El guitarrista del grupo miró dentro de la bolsa y sacó una cajita que contenía una lapicera con sus iniciales grabadas.

\- Está genial Seb. Gracias amigo – lo abrazó

\- No hay de qué. Me gusta regalar cosas

\- ¿Listos para ir a festejar la graduación de estos tres chicos? – preguntó Anne mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su novio

\- Por supuesto – respondió Calvin – Muero de Hambre

\- Tú siempre tienes hambre Calvin – lo molestó Thad

\- Y tú siempre tienes ganas de molestarme

\- Por favor. No se ven desde no sé cuando y se están peleando – se rió Blaine tratando de calmar las aguas entre su mejor amigo y su primo.

\- No quita el echo que extrañé a este idiota – le dijo Thad mientras le pasaba la mano por el pelo despeinándolo – No tengo a nadie con quien pelear en Chicago

\- Me tienes a mí, pero sabes que no te conviene – aclaró Mary

\- Sé que contigo no me puedo meter, sino pierdo

\- Vamos a comer y a festejar, ¿No, Lizzy? – Kurt miró a su hija mientras les hablaba a los otros

El grupo se distribuyó en sus respectivos modos de transporte. Habían reservado un salón para que pudieran ir los jóvenes junto a sus respectivas familias. En una casa no entrarían la cantidad de personas que serían.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde comiendo, bailando y bebiendo. Pero lo principal era que todos lo habían disfrutado.

* * *

_Unos d__í__as despu__é__s._

\- Creo que me volveré loco – fue el comentario de Kurt mientras iba de un lado a otro en la cocina del departamento

\- No tienes por qué estar tan nervioso – Blaine recibió una mirada poco alegre de Kurt – De acuerdo, tienes por qué estar nervioso.

\- ¿Qué hora es? – se pasó una mano por la cara

\- Casi las cuatro de la tarde

\- ¡Debemos ir por el pastel! – se acordó el castaño

\- Pensaba que lo habías recogido más temprano

\- Era lo que iba a hacer. Pero me quedé con las chicas viendo los últimos detalles de la boda y me olvidé. – Blaine lo sentó sobre la mesada de la cocina

\- Escucha, Kurt – le levantó la cabeza mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que quería escaparse de su ojo – Debes tranquilizarte un poco. Yo iré por el pastel. Le pediré a Cooper que me acompañe. Luego pasaré por la casa de mis padres y los traeré. Trata de calmarte, ¿Sí?

Se besaron tiernamente como señal de tranquilidad.

\- Te amo – le dijo el castaño

\- Yo también te amo. Y mañana lo sellaremos

Blaine sintió que algo le golpeaba la pierna. Bajó su mirada y se encontró a Lizzy en el andador. Kurt también miró a su hija.

\- Aquí está la cumpleañera – se agachó para tomarla.

Kurt se bajó de la mesada para unirse a Blaine y a su hija.

\- Pensar que hace un año estaba sufriendo con las contracciones – recordó – Ahora esta criatura ya es toda una adulta.

\- Lo siento chicos, se me escapó – Cooper se disculpó entrando a la cocina – Parece ser que el tío Cooper ya la aburrió

\- Está bien Coop, no te molestes – le respondió su hermano – Debes acompañarme por el pastel y pasaremos por papá y mamá.

\- Entonces vamos ardilla – le sonrió

-Puedes…- revoleó los ojos – Me casaré y tú seguirás llamándome así

\- Puede ser que después lo deje, pero todavía tengo veninticuatro horas para seguir diciéndote así. Vamos por ese pastel.

Blaine le entregó a Lizzy a Kurt antes de dejarle un beso a ambos.

\- En un rato volveremos – fue lo último que escuchó antes de quedarse solo

\- ¿Vamos a ponerte la ropa que papi te diseñó? – le miró a los ojos del mismo color que los suyos – Eres hermosa. Y estás grande. Y ni hablar de pesada.

Kurt quería que el primer cumpleaños de su hija fuera especial. Quizás ella no lo recordaría cuando fuera grande pero él quería mantener un buen recuerdo de esa celebración. Del primer cumpleaños de su milagro.

Entre toda la locura que había estado teniendo los últimos días organizando la boda se había hecho un pequeño espacio para planear el cumpleaños de Lizzy en paralelo. No sólo se había encargado de diseñar los recuerdos del festejo, que Pam se había tomado la molestia de darles vida. Habían encargado en la pastelería la torta para Lizzy. Lo único que deseaba es que no hubiera confusiones y terminen teniendo el mismo problema de Ross y Rachel en Friends.

Anne le había ayudado con el diseño del vestido de Lizzy. Desde que la novia de Wes también había ingresado a la misma universidad que Kurt, pasaban más tiempo juntos. Sabían que tendrían la compañía del otro cuando las clases comenzaran.

El vestido era de color rosa claro, con una pollera pomposa, encaje de flores en la parte superior y razo debajo de este. Llevaba unos zapatitos rosas haciendo juego con el vestido. En su pelo le colocó una cinta con un moño floreado hecho con el encaje del corset del vestido.

\- Eres toda una princesa – le dijo mientras la miraba – Eres la niña más linda de toda la ciudad y nadie lo puede negar – pegó su nariz con la de ella.

La alzó y se colocó frente al espejo de su habitación. Se sacó una foto con ella. Quería retratar lo hermosa que se veía antes que el resto de los invitados llegasen y su creación quedara despeinada, sin sus zapatos o el vestido se manchara.

Acto seguido le mandó la imagen a Blaine con la frase: "No te tardes con el pastel y los abuelos, te estamos esperando"

Al rato recibió la respuesta de su prometido.

_"__Estoy contando los minutos para verlos a ambos. En un ratito estoy en casa.__"__\- B_

Esas pequeñas constestaciones provocaban que el corazón de Kurt palpitara a mil por hora. Aunque desde que se habían comprometido había dudado alguna que otra vez sobre su decisión de casarse tan joven pero esos detalles tan insignificantes provocaban que la mínima duda que se le cruzara por su cabeza se disipara.

Dejó a la niña en el corral para poder terminar de acomodar el departamento antes de que empezaran a llegar los invitados. Trató de no mover demasiado las cosas ya que quería evitar quedarse hasta muy tarde poniendo todo en su lugar. El día siguiente sería demasiado largo por lo que no tendrían tiempo de reacomodar las cosas.

Escuchó el timbre del departamento sonar. Se acercó hacia la cocina para comprobar quién era. Pudo ver desde la cámara que se trataba de Finn junto a sus padres y Rachel. Luego de contestarles, abrió la puerta del edificio con el interruptor.

Unos minutos después se encontraba en la puerta del departamento recibiendo a su familia. Abrazó a su padre, seguido de Finn y finalmente, Carole. Con Rachel se limitaban a saludarse con un beso ya que por mucho que lo intentara, su relación no prosperaba demasiado.

Finn buscó a Lizzy por el lugar hasta que divisó su corral.

-Feliz cumpleaños Lizzy – le dijo mientras la levantaba – Ese pájaro no parece muy apetecible – comentó cuando vio que estaba chupando a Pavarotti

\- Quítaselo, se puede ahogar. Se acostumbró en llevarse a la boca a su peluche. – le ordenó Kurt desde la cocina – Lo ama demasiado. Se lo estamos quitando cada dos por tres pero de alguna u otra forma lo termina tomando.

\- ¿Te ayudo con algo? – se ofreció Carole

\- Sí, por favor. Lleva esos platos y ponlos en la mesa – le indicó.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Eran Wes, Anne, Calvin, Vanessa, Thad, Mary, Trent y Nick. Le pareció extraño ver a este último con el grupo y no con Sebastian. Seguramente su amigo llegaría junto con sus tíos.

Luego de abrir la puerta del edificio revisó su reloj. Blaine todavía no había llegado. Se estaba preocupando ya que en su mensaje le había dicho que estaría en pocos minutos en su casa.

Finn le hizo el favor de recibir a la nueva camada de invitados en el departamento. Al terminar de saludar a sus amigos decidió trasladarse hacia su habitación para llamar a Cooper. Blaine probablemente estaría manejando.

Con cada tono de espera que sonaba sus nervios aumentaban.

-Vamos, Coop, contesta – se decía mientras evitaba moderse las uñas de las manos. Su alma volvió a su cuerpo cuando por fin contestaron. - ¡Cooper!

\- ¿Qué ocurrió, Kurt? – preguntó una voz que no era su cuñado

-Blaine… - dijo suspirando – Estaba preocupado. Me habías dicho que estarían pronto en casa y todavía no llegaron. ¿Les pasó algo?

\- No, nada de eso. Relájate amor. Mi madre todavía no termina de arreglarse. Me olvidé de avisarte. Lo siento.

\- Es que ya sabes cómo estoy. – se sentó en su cama – Ya llegaron mis padres y los chicos, excepto Seb y mis tíos. Y por supuesto, ustedes. Y Brandon y Ella no podían venir debido al evento que tenía Brandon. Así que los veremos mañana.

\- En un ratito ya estaremos en casa. No te preocupes. Además, el pastel tiene que llegar en algún momento. – bromeó para calmar a su prometido

-Sí, sí. Avísame cuando salgan para aquí.

-Lo haré. Te amo.

-Te amo.

Kurt miró su teléfono. Tenía miedo que algo ocurriera. Era el cumpleaños de su hija, al día siguiente sería la boda. Sus nervios estaban a flote, sus ansias no lo dejaban en paz. Debía tranquilizarse antes que sucediera algo.

Volvió a donde estaban los invitados. Calvin notó que su amigo no se encontraba del todo bien. Se junto con él para hacerle compañía.

-Te conozco hace demasiados años y sé perfectamente cuando no te encuentras en tus cabales. – Kurt lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa - ¿Me dirás?

-Siento que voy a explotar – le confesó – Blaine todavía no llega. Ya lo llamé y me dijo que Pam se atrasó. Ella tiene los souvenirs del cumpleaños. Además, hoy no pudimos llevar todas las cosas de la boda para el salón por lo que tendremos que ir mañana temprano.

-Yo te ayudaré con eso, no te preocupes

-Lo sé. Quiero que sea mañana y terminar con toda esta presión que siento. También quiero que ya llegue Blaine. Quiero que vea a Lizzy.

-Ya la verá. No debes preocuparte – le pasó la mano por la espalda – Tu hija está hermosa. Hicieron un buen trabajo con el vestido.

\- Gracias – le sonrió

\- Si no fuera porque mañana te casas, te diría que tomes un trago.

\- No me vendría nada mal.

Veinte minutos después la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a los Anderson y los Smythe. La cara de Kurt cambió completamente al ver a su prometido. Evitó lanzarse sobre él al notar que llevaba la caja con el pastel.

Sebastian saludó a sus amigos. Cuando llegó el turno de Nick, simplemente le besó la mejilla. Acto que no pasó desapercibido por el grupo. Algo andaba mal en el paraíso, otra vez.

El chico de ojos verdes se disculpó yendo a buscar a Lizzy. La besó en su carita, cuello y pancita logrando que se riera.

Kurt lo observaba mientras terminaba de acomodar los recuerdos junto con Pam. Le gustaba ver a su mejor amigo mostrarse cariñoso con su hija. Sabía que no habían hecho mala elección al proponerle ser el padrino de la niña. Todavía no habían decidido cuando harían la ceremonia. Querían esperar un poco más. Con la boda ya tenían suficiente por el momento.

\- El vestido está precioso, Kurt – le halagó la mamá de Sebastian

\- Gracias, Nora. Con Anne trabajamos en él. Así que parte del crédito va para ella

\- Para la próxima fiesta te pediré que me diseñes algo

\- Sabes que me encantaría – le sonrió. Se acercó hacia la mujer tomándole de la mano - ¿Le ocurre algo a Seb?

\- Está algo fastidioso estos últimos días, pero seguro se le pasará. – bajó la voz – Creo que se peleó con Nicholas nuevamente. Él es un buen chico, no sé por qué lo hace sufir así. Me da pena que lo lastime. Se ve que está enamorado de Seb y mi hijo lo trata así.

\- Espero que se le pase. Ya hemos hablado miles de veces de esto con él. Dice que lo ama pero siempre se pelean. – miró a su amigo quien estaba hablando con Burt.

Blaine no sabía cómo habían entrado todos en el pequeño departamento. No querían molestar a sus padres pidiéndoles prestado alguna de sus casas. Ya tenían suficiente con las cosas de la boda que estaban distribuidas en ambas viviendas.

Lizzy pasó por los brazos de todos los invitados. No hubo ni una sola persona que no haya cargado o besado a la cumpleañera.

Anne había llevado su cámara polaroid para sacar fotografías y obtener las imágenes en el momento como recuerdo del festejo. Era el regalo de su parte para la pequeña.

Cada invitado se llevó una foto con Lizzy que fue puesta en el cuadrito souvenir que había diseñado Kurt y hecho Pam. Aunque para los abuelos y los padres de Sebastian era una en familia.

Luego, una de Blaine, Kurt y Lizzy había sido tomado en ese momento y pegada en el libro del bebé que habían estado completando con el paso de los meses.

Abrieron los regalos. La niña había recibido bastante ropita. Los padres estaban felices con el aporte ese. También juguetes estaban dentro de la lista. No sabían dónde meterían tanta cantidad de muñecos. Finalmente, algunos habían regalado pañales. Otro regalo que los padres agradecían con todo corazón.

Prepararon la mesa para cortar el pastel. La torta había quedado mejor de lo que imaginaban. Tenía forma de conejo y estaba escrito en letra cursiva "Feliz primer añito Lizzy".

Kurt sostuvo a su hija mientras le cantaban el cumpleaños feliz. La balanceaba al ritmo de la canción. Al terminar se acercó probando si podría soplar la vela pero al no lograrlo fue Blaine quien terminó apagándola. Ambos padres besaron a la pequeña, siguiendo uno pequeño entre ellos. Todos aplaudieron y se rieron de la situación.

El moreno cortó el pastel y lo repartió entre los invitados. Por los comentarios que escucharon, estaba delicioso al punto que quisieran repetir porción y no quedara más.

Por una parte, agradecían que no hubiese sobrado. Tenían el presentimiento que el pastel de la boda no se comería del todo y necesitarían espacio en su refrigerador para guardarlo.

Alrededor de las nueve de la noche los invitados comenzaron a irse, dejando solamente a Cooper, Finn, Rachel y Sebastian en el lugar ayudando a limpiar.

\- Gracias por haberse quedado – agradeció Kurt mientras lavaba las fuentes que se habían utilizado.

\- Nada de eso – le dijo Finn – No es una noche como para que se queden hasta tarde ordenando

\- Lo sé. Por eso mismo, ustedes también estarán de un lado a otro mañana

\- Lo hacemos porque queremos, Kurt – le hizo saber Sebastian

\- Y no saben lo agradecido que estamos, que estoy por todo lo que nos han ayudado. Incluyéndote a ti, Rachel – molestó a la chica

\- Eso fue halagador, Kurt – respondió sarcásticamente Rachel – Espero que para nuestra boda colaboren del mismo modo

\- ¿Boda? – preguntó casi ahogándose Finn

\- En un futuro, no ahora, tontín – lo calmó – Puedes respirar

\- Quiero vivir para poder ver ese acontecimiento – comentó Sebastian

\- Yo igual – se rió el castaño

Blaine estaba en la habitación de Lizzy junto con Cooper. Estaba dándole su leche antes de dormirla.

\- ¿Nervioso por mañana? – le preguntó su hermano

\- ¿La verdad? – Cooper asintió – Aterrado. ¿Crees que estemos cometiendo una equivocación al casarnos tan jóvenes? Kurt acaba de terminar la escuela, yo mi primer año de universidad.

\- Te diré lo mismo que te dije cuando me contaste que le propondrías matrimonio a Kurt. Ustedes dos se aman más que nadie en el mundo. Quizás más que nuestros padres, y sabes que su amor es eterno. ¿Qué importa a que edad se casarán si están destinados a estar juntos? ¿Sabes cuántas parejas vi que parecían que eran eternas y al final no lo fueron? A ustedes dos se les ve desde lejos lo mucho que se aman. Sus almas se encontraron y decidieron quedarse juntas, por siempre. – hizo una pausa – Rayos, tendría que haber guardado eso para la ceremonia.

\- Estoy demasiado feliz que tú vayas a oficializar la boda. No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí que lo hagas.

\- Y yo más que contento de poder hacerlo.

Blaine miró a su hija que se había quedado dormida en sus brazos. Le limpió la boca llena de leche antes de besarla y dejarla en su cuna.

Tomó el baby call antes de salir de la habitación con su hermano.

\- Creo que nunca me cansaré de hacer esto cada noche – le confesó en el pasillo

\- Has crecido demasiado en estos dos últimos años. Mañana te convertirás en todo un hombre – bromeó

\- Por favor, ni se te ocurra pasar "I'll make a man out of you" – siguió con el chiste

\- Me has arruinado el plan

\- ¿Tú no llevarás a nadie a la boda? Cooper, ya te encuentras en una edad que deberías salir con alguien.

\- Estoy soltero, pero nunca solo – le guiñó el ojo – No llevaré a nadie. Es un día especial para ti, no quiero que alguien cualquiera me acompañe.

\- ¿Qué tal Alexa? Es tu mejor amiga. Pensé que la llevarías. Creí que estabas enamorado de ella – lo miró inocentemente

\- Yo… Sí, puede ser que esté enamorado de ella. Pero tiene novio hace años. Y, además, no se encuentra en Westerville

\- Puede ser que haya hecho un llamado, o más bien, puede ser que haya mandado un mensaje por Facebook para invitarla a la boda.

La cara de Cooper cambió completamente. No sabía cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Qué has hecho qué? – le preguntó tratando de no perder la calma para no despertar a su sobrina

\- Sabes que me cae más que bien. Nos conocemos de toda la vida, quería invitarla a la boda y vendrá. Y está más que dispuesta a ser tu cita.

\- No lo has hecho. No puedo creerlo. No sé si pegarte o abrazarte en este momento.

\- Abrázame, no quiero estar desfigurado el día de mi boda.

Cooper lo rodeó con sus brazos. Le besó su cabello

-Por estas cosas te quiero, ardilla

\- Dijiste que no lo dirías más – se le escuchó entre los brazos de su hermano

\- Y yo te dije que todavía me quedaban un par de horas para hacerlo

Se despidieron de sus amigos agradeciéndoles nuevamente por haberse quedado a ayudarlos y confirmando los horarios en que cada uno debería presentarse para los preparativos finales de la boda y la ceremonia.

Kurt entró a la habitación de su hija seguido de Blaine. La niña estaba profundamente dormida. El castaño como pudo se acercó para darle su beso de las buenas noches, tratando de no despertarla. Se miraron con Blaine. Era una mirada que emitía sentimientos de amor, emoción y ternura.

Blaine se metió en el baño para lavarse los dientes a la vez que Kurt se fue a su habitación para preparar su bolso.

No tendrían una luna de miel como hubiesen deseado. Pasarían dos días en la cabaña de los tíos de Blaine. Era un lugar cerca de su casa, por lo que estarían de inmediato si algo le sucediese a Lizzy.

La principal razón de que habían decidido no tener una luna de miel en otro lugar había sido su hija. Habían debatido bastante si irse o no de viaje luego de la boda. Sentían que abandonarían a su hija si lo hiciesen. Luego de una charla con ambos padres de la pareja se decidió que se fueran por pocos días a algún lugar. Finalmente, llegaron al acuerdo de pasar dos días en la cabaña.

Kurt estaba guardando su ropa en el bolso cuando apareció Blaine por la puerta.

\- ¿Recuerdas que nos iremos por dos días? – bromeó

-Sí. Lo sé, es que no quiero olvidarme nada. Llevo algunas cosas por las dudas – respondió inocentemente

\- No te olvides de guardar tu traje de baño

\- Me resulta familiar esa frase. Tengo duda sobre cuál llevar – tomó dos prendas del armario. Uno era su traje de baño normal y el otro era un diminuto calzón – Ayúdame

Blaine se quedó sin palabras al ver el segundo. Sabía que Kurt lo estaba haciendo a propósito. No hacía falta que dijera algo, con su silencio confirmaba cuál era su favorito.

-Mejor me llevo los dos, por las dudas – dobló y guardó cada uno en el bolso – Igualmente, quizás ni los necesitemos. Recuerdo que la última vez nos los quitamos. – le guiñó el ojo

\- Kurt – trató de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca. Prefirió acomodar sus cosas en su bolso, escuchando la risita del otro chico

\- Ya terminé. Iré al baño – le informó antes de abandonar la habitación

Blaine cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse un poco. Kurt sabía cómo hacerlo calentar al instante. Su cara de angel escondía a un pequeño demonio interior. Y no podía amarlo más.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas en el bolso, dejando a mano lo que necesitaría para el día siguiente.

Los trajes no se encontraban en el departamento. Los habían ido a comprar por separado ya que querían que fuese sorpresa. Pero se aseguraron por sus amigos que no fuesen los mismos. Kurt lo había dejado en la casa de sus padres y Blaine en la de los de él.

Blaine se tiró en la cama revisando su teléfono. Eran las once de la noche. Ya era bastante tarde. Deberían dormise pronto o al día siguiente no se despertarían.

Sus planes de descansar se fueron por la borda cuando vio ingresar a Kurt a la habitación llevando solamente sus apretados bóxers.

Cuando dejó su ropa doblada en el armario, gateó hasta donde estaba su prometido, sentándose en su regazo.

-Es nuestra última noche como solteros, creo que merecemos nuestra propia despedida ya que no tuvimos ninguna – le dijo juguetonamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo

\- Nuestra última noche antes de volvernos esposos – le miró enamoradamente

Se acercaron para besarse. Comenzaron lentamente, dejando que sus bocas se saborearan. Blaine lo acercó más a Kurt, sabía que nunca tendría suficiente de él. Su beso se volvió más apasionado.

Las manos del moreno se dirigieron hacia el elástico del bóxer del otro, metiéndolas, masajeando el trasero de Kurt.

El castaño mordía el labio inferior de Blaine. Sabía que eso lo volvía loco. Acto seguido comenzó a chupar su cuello pero siendo cuidadoso en no dejarle marcas. No quería que se notaran los chupones en las fotos de la boda.

Las manos de Kurt descendían por el pecho de Blaine, jugando con sus pezones. El castaño tenía ganas de torturarlo esa noche.

El menor ya podía sentir lo duro que estaba su prometido. Movió una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de este para masajearlo por arriba. Escuchó como Blaine se quejaba del dolor.

\- Eres malo – trató de decir lo más claro posible – Tómame

\- Aún no – le puso uno de los dedos en su boca mientras comenzaba a balancearse, juntando sus erecciones ocultas por su ropa interior

Blaine al sentir el dedo sobre sus labios aprovechó el momento para chuparlo. Sabía que eso volvía loco a Kurt ya que le hacía imaginar que era su boca sobre su miembro.

-Ahora…eres – tragó – tú el malo

El moreno deslizó el bóxer del otro hacia abajo para poder sacárselo. Rodaron por el colchón inviertiendo roles. Blaine se deshizo de su ropa interior antes de sentarse sobre el regazo de Kurt. Cuando sus miembros se rozaron, ambos gimieron del placer.

Se besaron ferozmente mientras trataban de alcanzar el lubricante de alguna de las mesitas de luz.

Blaine lo tomó primero. Para deleitar al chico que se encontraba debajo de él, se colocó un poco sobre sus dedos y comenzó a estirarse.

Kurt no podría exitarse más al ver a su prometido abriéndose para recibirlo. Llevó su mano hasta su propia erección tratando de satisfacerse un poco.

El moreno al verlo que quería autocomplacerse le quitó la mano.

-No lo hagas, tienes que acabar dentro de mí

\- Pero…- intentó protestar pero fue en vano

Cuando Blaine estuvo listo, se alineó sobre Kurt y comenzó a introducirse de a poco. Ambos soltaron sonidos de placer al sentir al otro, uno alrededor de él y el otro dentro.

El moreno se terminó de acomodar. Cuando se sintió cómodo comenzó a subir y a bajar lentamente. Kurt se intentó de inclinar para besarlo, al cambiar de ángulo pudo llegar a otro punto de placer.

La velocidad de sus bocas como así de los movimientos de sus cuerpos, aumentaron. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse, trataban de ahogar gritos de placer fuertes ya que Lizzy se podría despertar.

-Voy a acabar – anunció Kurt, antes de colocar su mano sobre el miembro del otro para acariciarlo

\- Más rápido – le ordenó Blaine para que aumentara el movimiento de su mano

Unos segundos más pasaron para que Kurt se viniera dentro de Blaine y él en su mano. El moreno cayó rendido sobre el castaño.

Sus respiraciones estaban totalmente agitadas, sudor caía sobre sus frentes. Blaine besó la de Kurt, antes de pasar a sus labios.

Besos perozosos fueron dados antes de abrazarse.

\- Esa fue la mejor despedida de soltero que jamás me hubiese imaginado – le confesó Kurt

\- Yo también – acordó Blaine

\- Mañana nos casaremos – le acarició la mejilla – Lizzy cumplió un año.

\- Nuestra niña ya tiene un año – Blaine besó la palma del castaño - ¿Salió todo cómo lo pensabas?

\- Mejor aún – le besó tiernamente – Mañana espero que sea igual

\- Será perfecto, te lo prometo – volvieron a besarse – Ahora descansa, mañana tenemos un día largo.

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados. Sería la última vez que lo harían siendo prometidos.

A la mañana siguiente abrieron los ojos al escuchar las alarmas. Lizzy no se había despertado en toda la noche, eso era un logro.

Lo primero que vieron esa mañana fueron los ojos del otro. Se sonrieron con amor, antes que Blaine lo atrajera a Kurt más cerca para plantarle un pequeño beso en los labios.

\- Hoy es nuestra boda – le susurró

\- Hoy nos casaremos – agregó. Luego se alejó llamando la atención del moreno – No deberíamos vernos.

Blaine se rió antes de agarrar el brazo de Kurt y tirarlo nuevamente hacia su lado.

-Ya sé que no deberíamos vernos, pero quiero besarte una última vez. Creo que en todo el día no lo haré, hasta la parte en que mi hermano pronuncie: "Ahora pueden besarse" – trató de imitar a Cooper

Se besaron una vez más antes que Kurt finalmente abandonara la cama. Se metió en el baño para higienizarse. Estaba todo pegajoso de la noche anterior. Trató de ser lo más rápido posible.

Blaine se colocó su ropa interior. No le gustaba ir a ver a su hija todo sucio después de haber tenido relaciones, así que interrumpió en el baño para limpiarse rápidamente.

Entró en la habitación de Lizzy. La niña ya estaba despierta pero no la habían escuchado. Sus ojos azules como su padre le miraban. La tomó en sus brazos antes de darle un beso.

-Buenos días princesa. Hoy no te veré en casi todo el día ya que tu papi Kurt te llevará con él. Sé que estarás hermosa en tu vestido que te diseñó papi Kurt. Te amo hijita – pasó su nariz por su cuellito. Amaba el perfume natural a bebé que todavía conservaba.

Se dirigió hacia la cocina para prepararle su botella con leche de la mañana. La dejó sentada en su silla. Revisó que en la pañalera tuviera todo lo necesario para pasar el día. Sabía que en la casa de sus suegros tenían todos los elementos que necesitarían pero no estaba mal llevar de más.

Kurt apareció por el pasillo con ropa sencilla que usar durante el día. Beso el pelo de Lizzy antes de tomar la botella de la mano de Blaine y dársela.

\- Seguramente cuando termines de arreglarte todavía seguiremos aquí pero si de esas casualidades no estamos, quiero decirte que te amo con todo mi ser y no espero para poder llamarte mi esposo – le dijo desde su posición

\- Estoy ansioso a que llegue el momento. Te amo.

Blaine se dirigió hacia el baño. Trató de disfrutar de la ducha. El agua rozando su piel, limpiando bien los rastros de la noche apasionada que había tenido con Kurt.

Se afeitó la barba incipiente de su rostro. Se secó el cabello dejando libremente sus rizos que serían encerrados en una capa de gel más adelante durante el día.

Cuando salió del baño se llevó la sorpresa que, a lo contrario que pensaba Kurt, él y su hija ya no estaban más. ¿Se había tardado demasiado?

Conciendo a Kurt, no querría que se vieran por mucho tiempo más. Según la creencia popular, los novios no deberían verse el día de su boda y ellos habían amanecido juntos y se habían besado.

Kurt apenas había provado bocado durante todo el día. Su estómago estaba cerrado debido a los nervios y ansias. Tuvo que evitar varias veces morderse las uñas de las manos. Nunca en su vida lo había hecho pero últimamente no podía resistirse a llevarse los dedos a la boca.

Durante la mañana habían llevado las últimas cosas hacia el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y la fiesta.

El sitio era lo suficientemente grande para hacer las dos cosas en habitaciones separadas. Contaba con un salón de fiestas, con dos cuartos enormes para que la pareja se arreglase por separado, un salón más chico para realizar la ceremonia, además de un parque.

La boda comenzaría dentro de dos horas. El castaño estaba con los pelos de punta. En su habitación lo acompañaban las mujeres y sus padrinos: Calvin, Sebastian y Finn.

Las chicas se estaban terminando de arreglar el cabello. Mary se había encargado de los peinados de Anne, Vanessa y Rachel. Ahora era la novia de Thad quien se estaba peinando. Kurt se asombraba de la habilidad de la chica al peinarse ella misma.

El castaño estaba tomando un té de tilo para calmar los nervios. Mientras veía como Lizzy jugaba tranquila en el lugar. Aún no le quería colocar su vestido que le había diseñado.

Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo Blaine en ese momento. ¿Habría llegado al lugar? Pam todavía no estaba con ellos, por lo que suponía que su prometido no se encontraría en el recinto.

-Necesito ir a tomar aire – soltó de repente, captando todas las miradas que lo rodeaban – Iré al parque, me llevaré a Lizzy.

Se agachó para tomar su hija en brazos. La niña le sonrió y él se la devolvió.

Salió de la habitación buscando la puerta que lo llevara hacia el patio del lugar. Al encontrarla, la abrió para salir.

Al sentir el aire fresco de esa no tan calurosa tarde de verano, se relajó. Definitivamente necesitaba aire. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque con Lizzy en sus piernas. Las movía pretendiendo ser un caballo, haciendo que la niña se riera.

Observaba el anillo que le rodeaba el dedo anular izquierdo. Sabía que su decisión era la correcta, pero no evitaba que las dudas de último momento le invadieran la mente.

Los ojos azules de Lizzy se encontraron con los de él. Delante suyo tenía una de las razones que le recordaban que lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto.

Abrazó a su hija no tan fuerte. Amaba sentirla entre sus brazos, ver cómo había crecido en ese último año. Al despegarse de ella, le acarició su carita.

-Hora de volver, princesa

Se levantó de la banca, volviendo a cargarla a su cintura. Retomó el camino por donde había venido hasta entrar nuevamente a la habitación.

Los ojos de los presentes estaban sobre él y su hija.

-No, no me fugué. Aquí estamos – les dijo – Necesitaba un poco de aire. Ahora, hay que bañar a Lizzy y yo me tengo que preparar.

Se pusieron manos a la obra. Como las chicas eran las que más se tardarían en terminar de arreglarse, fueron los chicos quienes tuvieron que ayudar a Kurt con Lizzy.

La niña disfrutaba de los baños largos, jugando con sus muñecos, pero esa tarde tuvo que ser un baño rápido. Por lo visto, el hecho de sacarla temprano de la bañera la había molestado. Pidieron en la cocina que alguien le calentara su botella para que pueda comer. Carole aprovechó para que le trajeran algo para Kurt. Tenía miedo que su hijastro se descompusiera por no haber probado nada durante todo el día.

Aunque ese día se había prometido no comer nada con pan, lo obligaron a morder y tragarse el sándwich que estaba frente a sus ojos.

\- Ninguno de nosotros te va a recoger en el altar cuando te caigas desmayado, Kurt – lo había retado Calvin

\- De acuerdo, comeré. Pero si después se me infla la panza debido al pan, seré yo quien me encargue de ocultar sus cuerpos con mis propias manos.

Faltaba una hora para la boda cuando Pam entró por la puerta de la habitación. La madre de Blaine lucía espectacular con su vestido largo color rosa viejo. Las chicas, todas con sus vestidos bordo ya colocados, la halagaron.

A Kurt le empezó a palpitar el corazón alocadamente al ver ingresar a su suegra. Eso significaba que Blaine ya estaba en el lugar.

-Luces hermoso, Kurt – le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le besaba la mejilla – Ustedes también chicas

\- ¡Hey! – se le escuchó protestar a Finn

\- Ya los iba a mencionar – mintió a la vez que se reía – Pero creo que los otros padrinos están más guapos

\- ¿Hace cuánto que llegaron? – quizo saber Kurt

\- Como una hora. Recorrimos el lugar, todo quedó precioso

\- No entiendo cómo no nos cruzamos. Yo estuve caminando un rato por afuera

\- Estamos coordinados con la gente del otro cuarto – le guiñó un ojo Carole

\- Bueno, yo vine para ver cómo andaban las cosas por aquí y ver si me podía llevar prestada a mi nieta. ¿Dónde anda?

\- Con el otro abuelo – salió de una habitación Burt junto con Lizzy.

\- Está preciosa mi niña. Kurt, ese vestido es hermoso.

Lizzy lucía el vestido diseñado y confeccionado por el castaño. Tenía el corset de color bordo, con la falta de color crema y pétalos de rosas rojas en el borde de la misma. Llevaba zapatitos bordo y una cinta en el pelo haciendo juego con la falda.

Burt se la pasó a Pam. La niña estaba feliz de ver a su abuela.

-No será por mucho tiempo. Mi hijo estaba proclamando verla por un ratito.

Si ya se había logrado tranquilizar, al instante en que escuchó la referencia hacia su futuro marido, había vuelto a perder los estribos.

\- Diez minutos – avisó Kurt - ¿Puedes decirle a Blaine que lo amo?

\- Se lo haré saber. – le sonrió antes de abandonar el lugar con la niña en sus brazos.

Blaine estaba teniendo problemas colocándose el moño del traje. Casi todos los días de su vida usaba ese accesorio, pero precisamente el día de su boda no podía colocárselo. Qué ironía.

Su padre, harto de verle renegar con el moño se le acercó para ayudarlo.

\- Gracias – respondió aliviado – Creo que estoy bastante nervioso

\- Era de esperarse. Aunque la mayoría piense lo contrario, los hombres también nos ponemos nerviosos el día de nuestra boda. No sólo las mujeres.

\- Pero somos dos hombres, papá – se rió

\- Lo sé, por eso mismo. Lo que dije va por partida doble.

\- Si yo ando con los nervios de punta no sé cómo estará Kurt.

\- Tiene a todo un séquito acompañándolo. Creo que alguien logrará calmarlo.

\- ¿Y nosotros qué somos? – se le escuchó decir a Thad que se encontraba sentado en un sofá junto con Nick y Wes, los otros padrinos.

\- Ustedes son un apoyo moral, chicos – respondió el padre de Blaine

\- Gracias por lo que nos toca – siguió Wes

\- ¿Prefieren estar aquí tranquilos o en la otra habitación con sus novias histéricas porque no llegan a terminar de colocarse la máscara de pestañas? – los miró el señor Anderson

\- Que bueno que yo no tengo que pasar por eso – comentó Nick mientras estaba escribiendo un mensaje

\- Eso es lo que te hacen creer Nicholas – contestó Cooper al salir del baño - ¿Luzco bien?

\- Estás encantador, hijo. Pero tu hermano es el que más guapo se encuentra.

\- Tiene los genes Anderson, esa es la explicación.

Escucharon la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Entró Pam con Lizzy en sus brazos.

-Miren quién vino a ver a su papi – anunció la madre de Blaine.

El moreno se giró inmediatamente cuando escuchó a su mamá. Corrió en busca de su hija. La niña también se había emocionado al ver a su padre ya que estaba a punto de tirarse de los brazos de su abuela con tal de llegar hacia Blaine.

\- Mi pequeña. Estás preciosa – lo escucharon decir cuando la tuvo con él – Tu papi se esmeró en hacerte ese vestido.

\- Tienes diez minutos para estrujarla y besarla. Se la tengo que devolver a tu futuro marido

Blaine se paró en seco al escuchar eso. Le sonaba extraño escuchar la frase "futuro marido".

\- ¿Cómo está él? – la interrogó

\- Encantador, igual que tú. Me dijo que te diga que te ama

\- Dile que yo también lo amo

\- Me tienen de mensajera – protestó en chiste mientras se acercaba al sofá donde estaban los chicos y hacía un gesto para que la dejaran sentar.

Los tres se levantaron para cederle el espacio a Pam. Esto causó que se riera.

\- Sus novias y novio – comenzó a decir mirando hacia Nick en el último – también están que deslumbran.

\- Sí, lo sabemos – le informó Wes – Nos mandaron una foto

\- Quiero ver – pidió Blaine mientras se movía alrededor con Lizzy.

\- Nada de eso – lo paró Thad – Ya las verás.

Blaine miró con sorpresa a su mejor amigo. La única razón que lo detuvieran de ver la imagen sería porque Kurt apareciera en ella.

-Como tú digas.

La organizadora de la boda, encargada del salón, apareció.

\- Media hora para la ceremonia. – anunció

\- De… de acuerdo – se le escuchó decir a Blaine

\- Me tendré que llevar a esta niña devuelta con su otro papi – dijo Pam mientras le quitaba de los brazos de su hijo a Lizzy

La niña al despegarse de su padre comenzó a llorar.

-No llores, princesa. Ya verás a papi dentro de unos minutos – le besó su cabecita

Pam la balanceó de un lado hacia otro para calmarla.

Blaine sintió que sus piernas se aflojaban. Buscó un asiento cerca antes de que se cayera en cualquier momento. Tendría que relajarse.

Pam entró nuevamente hacia la habitación. Como se imaginaba todos estarían de un lado hacia otro. Carole fue la encargada de tomar a Lizzy y tratar de calmarla. Además, había sido la única que se había percatado que había entrado al lugar.

Mientras las chicas se paseaban de un lado hacia otro, Kurt ingresó a una de las habitaciones. Cerró la puerta.

Se miró en el espejo. Su traje era hermoso, amaba como le quedaba el moño que llevaba puesto, su pelo estaba perfectamente peinado. Respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos. Buscando un poco de paz. Movió sus hombros para quitar cualquier tensión que se le acumulase.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Pudo notar por el espejo que era Sebastian quien había ingresado.

\- ¿Refugiándote antes del gran momento? – le preguntó

\- Digamos que sí – le sonrió

El de ojos verdes caminó hacia la cama que había allí dentro y se sentó. Kurt hizo lo mismo.

-Kurt… - comenzó suspirando – Yo…- trataba de buscar las palabras que quería decirle

\- ¿Sucede algo, Seb? – preguntó preocupado el castaño

\- No, sólo que hay algo que quería decirte. – Kurt hizo un gesto para que continuara – Yo estoy… - cerró los ojos antes de volver a hablar – muy feliz de que te cases con Blaine

\- No sabes lo contento que pone que me digas eso, con todo el nerviosismo que estoy teniendo

\- Quiero que seas muy feliz con él, y con Lizzy. Los tres hacen una familia hermosa – la voz de Sebastian parecía que se quebraría en cualquier momento – Te amo, Kurt

\- Yo también te amo, Seb

Se abrazaron. El mayor estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no llorar.

\- Estás muy guapo – le dijo antes de levantarse de la cama

\- Tú también. Nick tendrá que cuidarse hoy

\- Mmm, sí – respondió casi sin ser escuchado – Iré a alistarme con los otros

Casi sin que nadie lo notara, salió del cuarto de la locura. Caminó hacia el jardín sabiendo que debería volver dentro de diez minutos.

Se sentó en uno de los bancos. Al instante sintió que alguien le hacía compañía. No hacía falta que mirase para saber que se trataba de Nick.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos pocos segundos antes de que Nick decidiera decir lo que tanto estaba evitando preguntar.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho? - lo miró con dolor a Sebastian quien observaba el suelo

\- No pude hacerlo - le confesó

\- De acuerdo - contestó tomando una gran bocana de aire

\- ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Está a minutos de casarse, no puedo soltarle una bomba como esa en este momento.

\- Entonces, ¿por qué esperaste hasta último minuto para decirle? Tuviste todo el tiempo y decidiste hacerlo ahora.

\- Pero no pude. Ya está. - suspiró - Ya no tiene sentido.

\- ¿Sabes qué, Sebastian? Creo que yo también he tenido bastante por más de un año. Me duele verte siendo miserable, y como novio tuyo siento que no logro hacerte feliz. Tengo que recordarte que yo soy tu pareja, que tú me pediste ser tu novio. Porque parece que a veces se te olvida.

Nick se levantó del banco enfadado y dolido. Comenzó a caminar hacia adentro cuando sintió que unos brazos lo rodeaban y lo daban vuelta.

\- Lo siento tanto, Nick. Te amo, te amo, en serio. Odio verte lastimado por mi culpa. Sé que este último año te he pedido perdón incontables veces. Y me has perdonado toda y cada una de las situaciones en las que te hice sufrir. ¿Será posible que lo hagas una vez más? - le suplicó

Nick se quedó pensativo unos segundos que a Sebastian se le hacían eternos.

\- Una última chance, Smythe. - le respondió seriamente - Está vez hablo de verdad.

\- Gracias - lo abrazó - No sé qué habré hecho para merecerte.

\- Creo que lo mucho que te amo y lo enamorado que estoy de ti es lo que hace que te siga perdonando.

\- Te amo

Se inclinó para besarle los labios pero Nick le corrió la cara. Terminó besándole la mejilla antes de mirarlo a los ojos, logrando finalmente que cediera ante su enojo y lo besara en la boca.

La ceremonia estaba por comenzar. El cortejo de honor estaba por hacer su entrada al sitio donde se celebraría la boda.

Cooper ya se encontraba en su posición. La sala estaba llena de los familiares y amigos de la pareja.

Los padrinos entrarían con sus respectivas novias, a excepción de Nick y Sebastian que lo harían juntos.

A pesar de acompañar a los padrinos, las chicas no estarían al costado del altar con ellos, pero se ubicarían en la primera fila de asientos.

Thad fue el primero en ingresar junto con Mary. Le siguieron Finn con Rachel, a continuación, Wes acompañado de Anne, Calvin junto con Vanessa y por último Sebastian y Nick.

Cada uno se acomodó en el lado correspondiente a esperar a que sus amigos hicieran su gran entrada.

Luego del ingreso de los padrinos, Carole caminó por el pasillo cargando a Lizzy quien llevaba los anillos que sus padres intercambiarían. Mientras la madre de Finn caminaba con la niña, se escuchaban varias expresiones de ternura al ver a la pequeña participando de la boda de sus padres.

Kurt estaba a punto de ser llevado hacia el altar por su padre. Burt lo miró tratando de calmarlo.

\- Debes tranquilizarte, hijo. Te desmayarás en el camino – broméo

\- Lo sé… es que… - no podía hablar de los nervios que le invadían el cuerpo

\- No tienes nada que preocuparte. Sé que eres totalmente consciente de lo que estás por hacer. Además, amas a Blaine. Tienes la misma cara de enamorado con la que yo observaba a tu madre. Ese resplandor en tus ojos lo dice todo.

\- Me hubiese gustado que ella estuviera aquí – confesó

\- Pero lo está. Seguramente en algún lugar de este salón te está observando con su hermosa sonrisa, y debe estar orgullosa y feliz por ti.

\- Gracias papá. – le dijo antes de abrazarlo – Te amo

\- Yo también, hijo

Al momento en que se separaron, la coordinadora les dio la señal para que comenzaran a caminar.

Siguieron con un paso lento hacia el altar. Una sonrisa tímida figuraba en la cara de Kurt. Sus ojos se paseaban de un lugar a otro, viendo a sus seres queridos.

Al llegar al altar, Burt le besó la mejilla y se dirigió a su asiento al lado de su esposa y nieta.

A Blaine le hubiese gustado ser entregado por sus dos padres, pero viendo que su futuro esposo lo sería solamente por su padre, se solidarizó con él y eligió sólo a uno.

Con todo el amor del mundo se había disculpado con su padre. Amaba a ambos por igual pero quería que fuera su madre quien lo llevase hacia el altar.

El señor Anderson había entendido completamente la decisión de su hijo menor. Que él no lo acompañase hacia el altar no le había molestado, entendía la situación. Eso no quitaba el hecho que estaría acompañándolo en todo momento.

\- Luces guapísimo, hijo, como un príncipe. – le dijo Pam – Sé que dejarás sin habla a Kurt cuando te vea entrar.

\- Gracias, mamá. – le besó la mejilla

\- Quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgullosa de ti y que por más que te cases, no dejarás de ser mi bebé.

La coordinadora les dio la señal para que comenzaran a caminar.

Todo había estado tan perfectamente planeado que no supo cuándo había sido el momento en que Kurt había ingresado. Le hubiese encantado verlo caminar por el pasillo. Pero sabía que seguramente se hubiese puesto algo colorado debido a la atención que recibiría.

No importaba cuántos shows dados enfrente de miles de personas, cuántas entrevistas por radio y televisión hayan hecho, cuántos discursos haya dicho, no se acostumbraba a ser el punto de atención.

La puerta se abrió, revelando a todos los invitados. Sin importar nada, buscó los ojos azules de Kurt. No fueron ni dos segundos que había comenzado a caminar y ya estaban conectados. Vio como la sonrisa se le iluminó al instante en que se vieron.

Se sentía como un sueño verlo parado en el altar con su traje, a punto de dar el _"__S__í__acepto__"_ los dos.

Al terminar de recorrer el pasillo, Pam le besó la mejilla y se dirigió junto a su marido quien le sonrió a su hijo.

Kurt murmuró un pequeño "Hola" a Blaine mientras evitaba que alguna lágrima se le escapara de sus ojos.

Cooper se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los presentes.

-Nos encontramos hoy aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos adoradas personas, como lo son Blaine y Kurt. – Comenzó – Su amor puede definirse como aquellos impensados amores a primera vista. Desde un primer momento, sus almas se unieron formando una sola. Tuvieron que afrontar adversidades, que seguro seguirán teniendo a lo largo de sus vidas, pero al ser almas gemelas, siempre lograrán superarlas y afianzar más el amor que se tienen. Su amor es uno de los más puros y eternos que he logrado ver en mi vida. ¿Cómo saber que es eterno? Somos muy pocos los afortunados que logramos percibir esa energía como la que tienen ellos dos. La unión que se llevará a cabo aquí será para siempre.

La pareja no despegaba sus ojos. Sonrisas de emoción al escuchar las palabras de Cooper se mostraban junto con un escalofrío de los buenos por sus cuerpos.

\- Ahora cada uno dirá sus votos.

\- Kurt, como dijo mi hermano, fuiste amor a primera vista. Desde el momento en que te vi en el comedor de la escuela y nuestros ojos se conectaron, supe que no te podría olvidar. Pasé horas sin poder quitarte de mi mente. En lo único que pensaba era en ti. Desde aquel instante sentí que nuestras almas se habían encontrado para no separarse jamás. Eres el amor de mi vida y con la persona que deseo comparir el resto de mis días. – Una lágrima se escapaba de los ojos de Blaine pero siempre con voz firme y tierna.

El moreno deslizó delicadamente el anillo sobre el dedo de Kurt, hasta topar con aquel que le había otorgado el año anterior cuando le había propuesto casamiento.

-Todos se preguntan qué sería de nuestras vidas sin música. – comenzó el castaño – Yo le agradezco a la música por haber hecho que nos enamoráramos. Siento que desde el momento en que te conocí un pentagrama nos rodea, escribiendo sobre él la melodía de nuestra vida juntos, de nuestra relación. Con cada paso que avanzamos se forma la banda sonora de nuestro amor, de nosotros. Como te lo he dicho hace un tiempo atrás, eres la música en mí. El latido de mi corazón es la melodía que tocas en mi ser. Quiero que sigamos creando este hermoso soundtrack juntos. – Kurt habló en forma dulce, haciendo que el corazón de Blaine palpitara fuertemente.

El castaño introdujo la alianza sobre el dedo anular izquiero de Blaine mientras lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos. Aquel anillo que le había regalado por su cumpleaños un año atrás había sido mudado hacia la otra mano.

Al terminar el acto ambos se miraron con emoción antes de que Cooper volviera a tomar la palabra.

-Blaine Devon Anderson, – siguió – ¿tomas a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel como tu esposo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto – dijo sin quitarle la mirada al chico que se enontraba frente a él

-Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, ¿tomas a Blaine Devon Anderson como tu esposo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Sí, acepto – constestó con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Ahora, por el poder que me concede el Estado de Ohio y la Nación de los Estados Unidos como así también el internet, – Blaine puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar a su hermano pero también le causó gracia – los declaro esposos. Ahora pueden besarse

Al terminar de pronunciar esas últimas palabras, ambos no perdieron ni un solo segundo para juntar sus bocas. En ese beso sentían que los nervios y la locura del día se disipaban. Se habían extrañado y deseado todo ese tiempo.

Al separarse, se recordaron una vez más que se amaban, antes de caminar tomados de la mano por el pasillo del salón. Los invitados se pararon y aplaudieron al nuevo matrimonio.

Lizzy fue la estrella de ese momento ya que la niña también aplaudía y se reía al ver a sus padres. En medio del camino, Kurt hizo volver a Blaine por donde habían caminado unos segundos atrás. Lizzy también tenía que formar parte de ese momento.

Y así fue como los tres salieron del lugar bajo las miradas de todos sus invitados.

Mientras todo el mundo se acomodaba en el lugar de la fiesta, los recién casados se tomaban fotografías para su álbum de casamiento en el parque. Lizzy también formaba parte de la producción.

Sus amigos también se unieron para aquellas junto con los padrinos, así como también los padres y hermanos de la pareja.

Cuando finalizaron, y con todo el grupo adentro, incluyendo su hija, hicieron su entrada como esposos.

La fiesta se pasó volando pero disfrutando cada segundo que duró. Hiceron su primer baile, olvidándose de todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Solo neceitaban la mano del otro y sus cuerpos juntos.

A ellos se les unieron sus familiares y amigos, cada uno con su pareja.

Sebastian trató de calmar las aguas con su novio invitándolo a bailar. Nick se mostró rígido al principio pero luego de tanta insistencia, no sólo de Sebastian sino también de los padres de ambos, le dio el placer de aceptar.

Brandon y Ella se lo habían pasado de maravilla junto a los chicos y los padres de estos. Había alguna que otra persona más de la discográfica pero los que más importaban eran su manager y la secretaria del director.

Otro de los invitados había sido Henry Wrangler con su familia. Había llevado a su hijo recién nacido. Ese día lo conocieron.

Como habían invitado a Henry también tuvieron que hacer lo mismo con el director de Dalton.

Se sentía extraño tener a su director y a un par de sus ex compañeros en una ocasión que no tenía nada que ver con el instituto pero también causaba gracia verlos a todos juntos. Algunos se habían atrevido a bailar junto con Wrangler.

Cooper había pasado toda la noche hablando y bailando junto con Alexa quien se había emocionado al volver a ver a su mejor amigo luego de demasiado tiempo. Además de ver lo grande que estaba Blaine.

No faltaba decir que el mayor de los Anderson había utilizado a su sobrina como anzuelo para captar aún más la atención de la chica.

Más allá de que no hubiese una novia, se decidió tirar un ramo de flores para las jóvenes solteras.

Uno de los momentos más graciosos de la velada había sido cuando Anne, Vanessa, Mary y Rachel se lanzaron una sobre la otra tratando de agarrarlo, siendo en vano sus intentos, ya que Ella lo había logrado alcanzar.

Brandon no sabía dónde meterse luego de ver que su novia era la que había agarrado el ramo. Ella se le acercó y lo besó en la mejilla. Le causaba ternura cuando se ponía nervioso.

Wes no soportó ver a su novia triste por no haber conseguido el ramo y le obsequió una de las que decoraban el lugar. Anne lo miró extrañado pero no le importó, al fin y al cabo se tiró sobre él y lo besó.

Los primos Harwood habían intercambiado novias para bailar. Vanessa se reía al ver la cara de su amiga cuando su novio la llevaba arrastrando por toda la sala. Thad era más caballero y se movía tranquilamente por la pista de baile.

Al momento de cortar el pastel, ambos se tomaron de las manos mientras clavaban el cuchillo por uno de los pisos de la tarta. Luego, Blaine había tomado un poco y se lo había estrellado en la cara a su esposo. Kurt quiso venganza e hizo lo mismo. Ambos con las caras llenas de pastel se besaron.

Tuvieron un baile de padres e hijos donde comenzaron ellos con Lizzy en el medio. La niña disfrutaba estar en los brazos de sus padres. Luego fue tomada por su abuelo Anderson para que Burt y Pam pudieran ser los acompañantes de ellos.

La fiesta finalizó casi a las once de la noche.

Los recién casados volvieron hacia el departamento para cambiarse y recoger sus cosas y las de Lizzy que se quedaría esa noche en la casa de los Hummel.

Se despidieron de su hija con muchos abrazos y besos. Desde el momento en que dejaron la casa de los padres de Kurt ya la extrañaban.

Al arrancar la camioneta, Blaine besó la mano donde Kurt llevaba su anillo de compromiso y de boda juntos.

No dijeron nada en el camino hacia la cabaña. Al bajar, a Blaine no le importó descargar los bolsos de su auto. Cargó a Kurt como lo hacen los recién casados y entraron al lugar.

Unos besos acolarados después decidieron que lo mejor sería entrar sus pertenencias, ya que allí dentro tenían cosas que necesitarían para iniciar la diversión.

Al entrar en la habitación que habían compartido el año anterior para San Valentin, varios recuerdos de aquellas noches invadieron sus mentes.

Tiernamente comenzaron a besarse. Las manos de ambos recorrían lentamente el cuerpo del otro mientras buscaban los pliegues de sus ropas.

Las prendas se fueron desprendiendo a medida que avanzaban hacia la cama.

Kurt se colgó del cuello de Blaine, enredando sus piernas a su cintura mientras que los brazos del moreno lo sujetaban al caminar.

Cayeron sobre el medio del colchón quedando Kurt debajo. Las manos del castaño recorrían delicadamente la espalda de Blaine mientras se besaban lentamente.

Habían pasado casi dos años desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor. Cada vez que lo hacían querían descubrir nuevos sitios en la piel del otro como redescubrir aquellos que ya habían probado anteriormente.

Blaine trazó un camino con su boca desde el cuello de Kurt pasando por su pecho suavemente. Amaba sentir la piel de su esposo sobre sus labios.

Esposo. Sonaba todavía tan extraño cuando lo pensaba, pero ahora eran eso, esposos. Kurt era su esposo, el amor de su vida con quien compartiría el resto de sus días.

Continuó camino abajo hasta llegar a la casi invisible cicatriz de la cesaría de Kurt. Era uno de sus lugares favoritos para besar. Amaba contornear con sus labios esa línea en el cuerpo del castaño.

Sus manos sobre la cintura del otro, dibujando con sus dedos garabatos indescifrables.

Kurt disfrutaba cada caricia que le otorgaba Blaine. Su marido sabía con precisión los puntos que lo hacían delirar, aquellos que lo exitaban como también le ponían la piel de gallina.

Respiró profundamente cuando sintió la boca de Blaine cerca de su miembro.

El moreno se metió la erección de Kurt en su boca, logrando que escapara un gemido de placer de la boca del menor.

Lentamente comenzó a recorrer cada centímetro de la longitud. Sabía que Kurt lo disfrutaba tanto como él.

Desde la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, donde Lizzy había sido concebida, Kurt gozaba cada vez que Blaine tenía su miembro en su boca.

El castaño se aferró a las sábanas que se encontraba debajo de su cuerpo. Cada movimiento de la boca de su esposo lo hacía aproximarse cada vez más al límite.

Las manos de Blaine bajaron hasta tomar cada una el trasero del otro. Comenzó a masajear cada nalga haciendo que Kurt se liberara en su boca.

Rápidamente subió hasta encontrarse con los labios del otro.

A Kurt le encantaba sentirse a sí mismo a través de la boca de Blaine.

Se separaron para mirarse a los ojos. El azul y miel se encontraron. Ambos con un tono oscuro debido a la pasión y lujuria de ese momento.

Se susurraron un pequeño "hola" antes de volverse a besar.

Cuando Blaine desvió su boca hacia un costado, Kurt supo cuál sería su próximo destino. Estiró su cuello dándole acceso para que dejara marca. Para que señalase que era suyo y de nadie más.

Mientras disfrutaba de los besos y mordidas de su esposo, dirigió una de sus manos hacia el miembro del moreno.

Comenzó a masajearlo, logrando que los dientes del otro se marcaran en el hueco de su cuello.

Como pudo, hizo que rodaran quedando él sobre Blaine. Lentamente fue descendiendo tomando los pezones del otro sobre sus labios para saborearlos.

Al lograr su punto de llegada, tomó en su boca la lengitud de su esposo.

Ambos se miraban a los ojos en ese instante.

Blaine no podía expresar con palabras lo que le generaba ver a Kurt con su miembro en su boca, y sus ojos azules de niño bueno fijados en los de él.

Quería tocarlo. Quería sentir alguna porción de su delicada piel contra la suya. Pero antes de poder alcanzarlo, acabó en su boca.

Kurt tragó expertamente toda la venida del moreno.

Antes de levantarse hacia el encuentro de Blaine, pasó sus dedos sobre el miembro de este, deslizando su saliva y algún rastro que haya quedado de su venida, para lubricarlo. La noche no había terminado aún.

Blaine lo jaló para que pudieran besarse un rato más. Se trasladaron hacia el fondo de la cama, volviendo a sus posiciones iniciales.

Sus manos no dejaban de recorrer el cuerpo del otro. El toque de sus pieles era fuego sobre ellos, uno que no podían apagar.

Se habían olvidado de tomar de sus maletas los elementos necesarios para hacer el amor, pero cuando giraron sus cabezas hacia una de las mesitas de luz, descubrieron una canasta con lubricantes, condones y otras cosas.

Blaine leyó la nota que acompañaba esa canasta. Era un regalo de sus tíos.

El moreno no sabía si reir, llorar, morirse de la vergüenza o amarlos por su gentil y preciso regalo.

Tomó una de las botellas que sobresalían de la canasta. Se colocó un poco en sus dedos, calentando el líquido.

Al momento en que introdujo el primer dedo, ahogó el gemido de placer y dolor de Kurt.

Últimamente era Blaine quien recibía a Kurt, haciendo que el castaño se desacostumbrase a la intromisión del moreno en él.

Lo siguió besando a la vez que metía sus otros dedos para prepararlo. Jugó un poco en su interior para volver a familiarizarlo.

Cuando sintió que estaba listo, se estiró para alcanzar uno de los condones, pero un brazo de Kurt lo detuvo.

Los ojos azules de su esposo le suplicaban que no lo tomara.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – logró preguntarle delicadamente

\- Tengo la vacuna anticonceptiva colocada. – le respondió mientras le acariciaba sus rizos que se habían escapado de su cárcel de gel – Además, revisé mi calendario y no hay riesgo. Estoy más que seguro. Quiero sentirte. Te extraño demasiado en mí.

Blaine lo besó perezosamente antes de colocar un poco del lubricante sobre sí mismo.

Buscó la mano izquierda de Kurt. Sus alianzas chocaban y relucían al mismo tiempo.

La tomó en el momento en que se empezó a introducir en él. Volvió a ahogar los gemidos de su esposo con un beso.

Cuando se terminó de acomodar, comenzó con los movimientos de entrada y salida. Alcanzó la otra mano de Kurt. Se aferraban más fuerte con cada estocada que realizaba el moreno.

El castaño volvió a enredar sus piernas en la cintura de Blaine. El moreno desenlazó su mano derecha de la de su esposo para poder levantarlo de la espalda.

Kurt entendió lo que quería hacer Blaine. Al poco tiempo estaba sentado arriba de él. La posición era distinta y sentía que podía obtener más del cuerpo del otro.

Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno mientras meneaba su cadera, emitiendo un grito de placer cuando el miembro de Blaine alcanzó su próstata.

Se sentía demasiado bien poder sentirlo completamente sin el latex interponiéndose.

Blaine se deleitaba al ver a Kurt disfrutando tenerlo dentro de él. Cualquier actor porno envidiaría a aquel chico que lo estaba montando.

Conocía perfectamente esa cara que estaba colocando. La cabeza tirada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y sus labios rosas entreabiertos.

Acompañó los movimientos del castaño para poder hacerlo venir. Lo abrazó lo más que pudo.

Al poco tiempo sintió la liberación de Kurt sobre su estómago como así también el grito que lanzó al hacerlo.

El hecho eso había provocado que Blaine acabara al instante en su interior.

Se quedaron abrazados con las frentes juntas, las respiraciones agitadas y los ojos sobre el otro.

-Te amo tanto – confesó Blaine

-Te amo, te amo, te amo.

-Mi esposo – le corrió un mechón de pelo post sexo de su frente

-Eres mi esposo – le acarió la sortija de bodas – Estamos casados.

Se besaron una vez más perezosamente.

Se dieron un baño de burbujas en el hidromasaje de la habitación. Eso les quitó no sólo el desastre de sudor y venidas que tenían sobre sus cuerpos, sino que también los relajó del día agitado que habían tenido.

Kurt estaba en la habitación solamente con el bóxer puesto cuando salió Blaine del baño sacudiendo sus hermosos rizos mojados y llevando, al igual que él, su ropa interior.

\- ¿Blaine? – lo llamó

\- ¿Pasó algo, Kurt? – le abrazó por la cintura

-No – negó con la cabeza sonriendo – sólo… es que…

\- Adoro cuando te pones nervioso y no sabes qué decir – besó su frente

\- Tengo algo para ti. Un regalo de bodas.

\- ¿Sí? – lo miró sorprendido

\- No es nada físico, pero espero que te guste. – Blaine lo miraba con adoración – Te escribí una canción. Tú me has escrito y dedicado millones de canciones, así que quise hacerte una.

\- Me muero por escucharla – le acarició la mejilla

Kurt cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente antes de comenzar.

**_-No te vayas a dormir a_****_ú_****_n, no quisiera ver la noche terminar. Solamanete quiero estar as_****_í_****_, si me miras a los ojos no hay que hablar _****_–_** empezaron a moverse de un lado a otro – **_Yo me acuerdo de aquel momento, aprovech_****_é_****_la confusi_****_ó_****_n, hice un intento. Y te dejaste besar por m_****_í_****_, te dejaste besar. Cuando tu boca toqu_****_é_****_, mi coraz_****_ó_****_n se par_****_ó_****_, estuvo a punto de irse pero revivi_****_ó_****_, qu_****_é_****_suerte, pude volver para tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos _**– pasó sus manos por el cuello del moreno – **_Deja que apague la luz, que me ilumine tu amor, que me ilumine, la vela de color azul que me regalaste al cumplir un mes._**

Lo tomó de la mano para arrastrase hacia la cama.

**_-Puedes quedarte a dormir aqu_****_í_****_, a mi lado un lugar te reserv_****_é_** **_–_** palmeó el espacio libre que tenía a su lado – **_Y ma_****_ñ_****_ana al despertar te preparar_****_é_****_caf_****_é_****_. Cuando tu boca toqu_****_é_****_, mi coraz_****_ó_****_n se par_****_ó_****_, estuvo a punto de irse pero revivi_****_ó_** **_–_** deslizó un dedo por los labios de Blaine recibiendo un beso por parte de este – **_Qu_****_é_****_suerte, pude volver para tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos _****_–_** acarició uno de los brazos de su esposo – **_Deja que apague la luz, que me ilumine tu amor, que me ilumine la vela de color azul que me regalaste al cumplir un mes. T_****_ú_****_lo recuerdas, cuando cumplimos un mes, me regalaste tu amor._**

Kurt describía todo lo que había sentido en el momento en que se besaron por primera vez. Cómo le había latido el corazón así cómo se había sentido cuando sus labios se habían tocado por primera vez.

**_-Cuando tu boca toqu_****_é_****_, mi coraz_****_ó_****_n se par_****_ó_****_, estuvo a punto de irse pero revivi_****_ó_****_. Qu_****_é_****_suerte, pude volver, para tenerte otra vez entre mis brazos. Deja que apague la luz, que me ilumine tu amor, que me ilumine la vela de color azul que me regalaste al cumplir un mes. _**

Blaine lo besó lentamente cuando terminó. Lo amaba tanto en ese momento.

-Es una canción hermosa, Kurt – estaban abrazados – Nunca nadie me había escrito una canción. Estoy muy feliz que tú seas el primero. Te amo

\- Te amo Blaine

Se quedaron dormidos abrazados en la cama. Su nueva vida juntos había comenzado.

* * *

_Preparados para el final? Yo tampoco. Nuestros niños se casaron, Lizzy cumplió un año y se viene el primer gran concierto de los Warblers! _

_Ahora, noticias parroquiales:_

_Canción:__**Entre mis brazos - Miranda! (Disco: Es Imposible)**__ Sí, es agregada a las canciones originales._

_Gracias Yamii y por sus comentarios y el apoyo que me han dado estos últimos meses! Y a los seguidores de la historia como aquellos que la tienen en favoritos._

_Tengo una pequeña mala noticia. No sé cuándo actualizaré. Me voy de vacaciones el viernes y no regreso como hasta el 10 de marzo. Así que como también me toca escribir IICBWY, estoy algo jugada porque no voy a tener computadora tampoco. Escribo desde el teléfono igualmente pero no sé si tendré tiempo, espero que sí. (Siempre y cuando tenga internet) _

_Bueno, si no me olvido nada. Esto es por ahora. EL PRÓXIMO ES EL FINAL! (ni yo caigo que después de casi 4 años la esté por terminar) _

_Nos andamos leyendo._

_Besos, Katu!_


End file.
